


Iron Girl

by SelenitaLunar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adventures, Angst, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Humour, Pepperony - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 147,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la historia de amor de Tony y Pepper, pero sobretodo, la historia de su hija Rose y como llegó a convertirse en Iron Girl. Algunos capítulos con escenas de sexo explícito. MOVIEVERSE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toma De Contacto

**Author's Note:**

> Pues después de ver la película de Iron Man 2 se me ocurrió continuar la historia con este fanfic. Confieso que nunca he leído los cómics de Iron Man, pero me encantan las dos películas de Jon Favreau. Seguramente a los incondicionales del cómic no os va a gustar. Recomiendo este fanfic sobretodo a los fans de Pepperony. Me encanta escribir historias de amor, así que esto es lo que hay aqui. La historia de Tony, Pepper y como llegaron a ser pareja y de la hija que tuvieron. Sobretodo de Rose Maria y como llegó a convertirse en justiciera como su padre. 
> 
> Obviamente no poseo nada de esto, los personajes de las películas son de MARVEL, PARAMOUNT y DISNEY.
> 
> La idea de la historia y los personajes ajenos al mundo MARVEL, como Rose, Patrick o Claire, son creación mía y me pertenecen a mí.

_Según me han contado ellos en infinidad de ocasiones, la relación que unía a mis padres mucho antes de nacer yo era ese tipo de amor importante que una persona siente por otra aunque no se demuestre con palabras o hechos. Mi padre no fue completamente consciente de sus sentimientos hasta el momento en que estuvo a punto de morir, secuestrado por terroristas en una cueva de Afganistan. Esa dura experiencia, de la que gracias a su ingenio y a la amistad que le brindó un buen hombre logró escapar, cambió su vida para siempre. Volvió de allí con una nueva vida por descubrir y nuevas razones por las que luchar. Una de esas razones fue descubrir el amor que sentía por mi madre. Ella había sido durante años su asistente personal, y era la única persona en quien podía confiar. Tuvieron que pasar por muchas cosas, pues mi madre no quería dar al mundo la imagen de frivolidad de la secretaria que se acuesta con su jefe millonario para ver que puede sacar. Y menos con la reputación que él se había ganado a pulso de mujeriego empedernido y vividor. Así que tras mucho tira y afloja y muchísima constancia, finalmente un día decidieron que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Si seguís leyendo os contaré como sucedió, como fueron mis primeros años de vida y como decidí transmitir su legado convirtiéndome en Iron Girl. De las numerosas partes de este relato de las que yo no pude ser testigo directo, por no haber nacido todavía o por no tener uso de razón, quisiera dar las gracias a mis padres: Anthony y Virginia (o como ellos prefieren Tony y Pepper), los tíos James y Claire, su hijo Patrick, Happy Hogan y muy especialmente a JARVIS de cuyos archivos de memoria me he servido abundantemente. Creo que él debería figurar como co-autor de estas páginas. Gracias JARVIS por todos estos años de servicio y fidelidad a mi familia._

_Extraído de las memorias de Rose Maria Stark_

* * *

Tony Stark levantó la vista al cielo mientras observaba a James Rhodes alejarse volando con SU armadura por segunda vez en apenas pocos días. No es que prefiriera que su amigo tuviese que volver a la sede del ejército andando, dado que la explosión de los drones de Vanko le había dejado sin coche. Pero ver la mejor de sus creaciones en manos de otra persona, aunque fuese él, aunque gracias a eso ahora estuviesen vivos, la verdad es que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia al chiquillo ególatra en que a veces se veía convertido. Pese a todo, James no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo, tal vez esta nueva Máquina De Guerra lo seria de Iron Man. De pronto sintió sus dedos moverse y cayó en la cuenta de que Pepper seguía sosteniendo su mano en la suya. Otro buen pensamiento cruzó su mente, quizás esto haría que ella se sintiera mejor con el hecho de que estuviera continuamente arriesgando su vida, a fin de cuentas ahora tenía a Rhodey para cubrirle las espaldas.

Bajó la vista y esos preciosos ojos azules que conocía tan bien le devolvieron a la realidad de saborear aquel momento, uno de los más felices de su vida y ni Rhodes ni su estúpida armadura "robada" se lo iban a empañar. Ella parecía sentirse feliz, después del beso tan inesperado como deseado que habían compartido en la azotea. Ahora sabía que ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

\- ¿Cómo vas a renunciar si yo no lo acepto?-dijo medio en broma, pues el sólo pensamiento de que ella desapareciera de su vida lo asustaba tanto como a ella el hecho de que él estuviera continuamente a punto de morir.

Ella rió mientras se apartaba un mechón pelirrojo de la frente.

Volvió a besarla preguntándose si ese beso lograría hacer que ella se quedara pegada a él para siempre, sin importarle si se quedaría o no al frente de _Industrias Stark _o si este era el primer paso para perderla por completo. El estar a punto de morir le había enseñado una cosa: a apreciar el presente, pues puede ser lo único que tienes. Así que hizo todo lo posible para disfrutar de aquel momento. Cuando finalmente se separaron de nuevo, él preguntó:__

\- Y ¿ahora qué?

\- Creo que debería llamar a Happy para que nos recoja y no, antes de que se te ocurra sugerirlo, no voy a volar contigo hasta tu casa. Voy a tener suficiente con que me bajes de esta azotea a tierra firme.

Y así, la nerviosa y asustada "doncella en apuros" fue sustituida por la Gran Presidenta Ejecutiva, Pepper Potts.

\- ¿Nos vemos en el apartamento después de que JARVIS te haya sacado de esa lata de sardinas, o simplemente quieres esperar hasta mañana?

¿Había dicho ella lo que acababa de escuchar? El gran Anthony Stark suspiró de alivio al deducir de sus palabras que no pensaba pasar de él.

\- ¿Tienes un apartamento aquí en Nueva York? ¿Por qué no vamos a casa?

\- Sí, el edificio es de Industrias Stark ¿recuerdas? Los utilizamos durante todo el proceso de construcción y acondicionamiento de la EXPO. ¿Prefieres ir hasta Malibú? ¿Y dónde dormimos, genio? Porque creo que has redecorado tu mansión…

\- Ah, sí es cierto… mi casa tiene ahora unos cuantos agujeros nuevos. Estoy pensando en rebautizarla como "Casa Gruyer" ¿Qué te parece?

Pepper sonrió ampliamente.

\- Bueno Tony, puedes aterrizar en mi sofá… estará encantado de acogerte esta noche.

\- ¿En el sofá? ¿Me vas a mandar a dormir en tu sofá?- preguntó herido.

\- Según tengo entendido, ése es el trato que merecen los novios que les esconden cosas importantes a sus novias como puede ser mmmmm no sé ¿el hecho de que se están muriendo?

Por supuesto, Tony sólo le prestó atención a la palabra que resultaba en ese momento clave para él.

\- ¿Novia? ¿Has dicho novia?- preguntó sonriendo.

\- Creo que te has perdido el verdadero sentido de la frase...

\- ¡Pero tú no eras mi novia en ese momento!-se interrumpió y tragó saliva al observar la expresión de absoluto enfado que brotaba en la cara de Pepper.- Estoooo no quiero decir que no quisiera que lo fueras… yo… de hecho, quería, quiero… ¿Tu quieres?

\- ¡Soy prácticamente tu mujer, idiota! Sinceramente, creo que todos estos años de dedicación, de preocuparme por ti, de estar a tu lado, me deberían haber hecho saber que estabas enfermo. ¿De verdad que estas mejor?- añadió con voz apenas audible.

\- Sí.-la tranquilizó él.- Y mejorando cada minuto que pasa. Y tienes razón. Merecías saberlo, solo que no quería preocuparte si no era necesario y además ya estaba trabajando en una cura… remedio que por cierto, ¡encontré!- señaló vehemente al triángulo de luz azul en su pecho.

\- ¿Y con eso quieres decirme que si no llego a escuchar tu conversación con Natalie nunca me lo habrías dicho?

\- Buenooo, quiero decir… ya no habría habido nada que contar…

\- Y ése es el tipo de actitud por la cual vas a dormir esta noche en el sofá. ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Vale, pero tendrás que ser franco desde el principio. No quiero mentiras entre nosotros, ni que me ocultes cosas importantes… ¿está claro? Y hablando de Natalie… ¿quieres decirme por qué demonios a ella sí que se lo dijiste?-preguntó con un poco de celos.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no le dije nada a Natalie, lo averiguó ella solita…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Es una agente de E.S.C.U.D.O Ni siquiera se llama Natalie, su nombre es Natasha Romanov.

Silencio…

\- ¿Descubres que Natalie o Natasha o como quiera que se llame… es una agente secreta de E.S.C.U.D.O infiltrada en la empresa y tampoco me lo cuentas?

Lo empujó con tanta fuerza que se separó de ella un poquito a pesar de llevar puesta la pesada armadura rojo relámpago.

\- ¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando?

\- Bueno, si me hubieses dejado hablar contigo y decirte que me estaba muriendo el día que fui a tu oficina con las fresas, seguramente habría acabado por hablarte de ella también. De todas formas, me enteré el día anterior. Y como no me dejaste abrir la boca… estabas tan enfadada…

En ese momento, pudo ver como la cara de Pepper viró poco a poco del enfado a la pena y una docena de alarmas de alerta roja empezaron a sonar dentro de su cabeza.

\- Oh, Dios, Pepper, yo ... Lo siento ¿vale?- le dijo en voz baja, acercándose a ella y rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba sobre su pecho. Lamentó no poder descansar la mejilla en su cabello, pero las botas de la armadura le hacían mucho más alto que ella, a pesar de los enormes tacones de aguja que solía lucir. Nunca había querido quitarse tanto la armadura de Iron Man como en ese momento.- Todo me salió mal. Y no te culpo por no querer hablar conmigo después de cómo me porté en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo entiendo.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Pepper y ella contestó. Era Happy Hogan.

\- Sí, estoy bien y también lo están Tony y Rhodey... La verdad es que no sé muy bien donde estamos.- admitió al teléfono, mirando a su alrededor. En la azotea de algún edificio cercano a la Expo. Voy a pedirle a Tony que me baje de aquí. Sí, espéranos con el coche en la puerta del auditorio principal. Ya ha pasado el peligro. Bien, hasta ahora.

Durante unos minutos permanecieron como estaban, próximos y mirando hacia la Expo medio destruida. Tony pensó que era de una extraña belleza y no le importó que algunos pabellones siguiesen ardiendo en llamas a lo lejos, pues al fin y al cabo, el peligro había pasado y todas las personas que le importaban estaban a salvo. Y en cuanto a la idea de su padre, de compartir la ciencia y los avances tecnológicos, la Expo Stark renacería de sus cenizas al igual que él y su reputación lo habían hecho. De pronto notó que Pepper volvia a abrazarse a él, o más concretamente a su armadura.

\- ¿Bajamos? Happy ya debe estar esperándonos… Según me ha dicho, los bomberos y los artificieros de la policía ya tienen asegurada la zona principal. El Pabellón 1 no ha sufrido daños…

Tony no se movió ni un centímetro.

\- ¡Vamos! No podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche…

\- Es que… no quiero dejarte ir.-le susurró.- Casi te pierdo hace un rato.

Pepper suspiró, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho metálico, el reactor ARK reverberando al contacto.

\- Mira Tony, no vamos a romper ni nada parecido.-lo miró fijamente a los ojos.- Pero de ninguna manera voy a irme contigo a tu destrozada casa, volando hacia Los Ángeles a velocidad supersónica. Necesitas quitarte la armadura, ducharte y descansar lo antes posible. Y yo también me quiero duchar. Cuando estés listo le pides a Happy que te lleve al apartamento…

\- Para que pueda dormir en tu cómodo sofá.

\- Puedes quedarte en tu "Casa Gruyer" o en otro apartamento del edificio, si lo prefieres…

\- El sofá está genial.-replicó rápidamente.- ¿Pero por qué demonios no podemos ir juntos?

\- Porque tienes que comprobar si la plataforma principal del Pabellón 1 sigue funcionando, y si es así, quitarte esta armadura del demonio… y yo necesito darme una ducha…

\- Me puedes esperar… podríamos ahorrar tiempo si nos metemos juntos en la ducha…-dijo mientras le lanzaba su mirada más pícara.

\- No siga por ahí, Sr. Stark…-le cortó ella.- Estoy segura de que logrará sobrevivir unos minutos sin mi presencia.

\- Oh, está bien.-cedió finalmente encogiéndose de hombros y poniendo su mejor expresión de perrillo apaleado.- Te echaré de menos.

Pepper lo besó otra vez con fuerza suficiente como para esperar que el recuerdo de ese momento durase durante el tiempo que iban a estar separados, luego él se agacho para recoger el casco y se lo ajustó. La calidez de sus ojos oscuros desapareció tras la mirada fría e inerte de la máscara de Iron Man. Sujetó a Pepper con fuerza contra sí y despegaron en dirección hacia el suelo. En cuanto tocaron tierra, la dejó suavemente sobre la acera.

\- Nos vemos en un rato.-tronó metálicamente.

\- ¡Hasta luego!-respondió ella con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del acompañante del Audi blanco. Estaba feliz de tocar tierra de nuevo. Había tenido suficiente vuelo por esa noche, aunque algo le decía que no sería el último.

Tony se elevó hacia el oscuro cielo a gran velocidad y le vio alejarse dejando una estela blanca tras de sí. Giró y se metió en el Pabellón 1 de Expo STARK. Pidió a JARVIS que pusiese en marcha la plataforma y cuando se posó sobre ella, los brazos mecánicos empezaron a retirarle la armadura. En unos pocos minutos estuvo listo. Extrajo del bolsillo su mini ordenador y dio la orden al sistema informático de realizar el sellado del ahora semiabandonado Pabellón 1 de Expo Stark con el nivel más alto de seguridad. Levantó la vista cuando un pitido del dispositivo le confirmó que Happy estaba de vuelta para recogerle, salió por la puerta principal y saludando con un golpe de cabeza exigió a su guardaespaldas que se bajara, pues iba a conducir él.


	2. El Triunfo Del Amor

Pepper había mandado a Happy de vuelta a _Expo Stark _en cuanto hubo llegado al bloque de apartamentos, a pocas manzanas de allí. Conociendo lo impaciente que era Tony, mas le valía a Hogan estar allí cuando éste le necesitase. Consultó su reloj de pulsera y constató que tenía unos 15 minutos, quizá menos, antes de que éste apareciese por allí. Así que entró rápidamente, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Exactamente doce minutos después, acabando de poner los pies fuera de la bañera, oyó los repetitivos golpes en la puerta. Rápidamente se envolvió en su albornoz blanco y se recogió el pelo en una toalla verde. Salió del baño y atravesó el comedor para llegar a la puerta principal. Cuando abrió le encontró parado en el umbral, con su sonrisa traviesa estampada en la cara.__

\- Tenías que ser tú. Has tardado sólo doce minutos en llegar. ¿Se puede saber a qué velocidad conduces?

\- Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que era yo quien conducía?

\- ¿Bromeas? Sabes perfectamente que Happy no es tan temerario.

\- Tenía un poco de prisa, además no me puedo resistir a conducir el descapotable. Lo he dejado aparcado ahí enfrente, espero que cuando me despierte mañana esté en el mismo sitio… Aunque igual me encuentro solo las ruedas y una nota de agradecimiento… estos barrios de Nueva York…- ¿Te he pillado en la ducha?

\- Llegas tarde, ya he terminado. ¿Quieres entrar de una vez y dejar de mirarme de arriba abajo? Te aseguro que no se me va a caer el albornoz.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar, y el entró al salón. Hizo una ojeada escrutadora de reconocimiento al apartamento, pues era la primera vez que lo pisaba. Como tantas otras cosas a las que se dedicaban divisiones de _Industrias Stark _ajenas a la ingeniería y la robótica, era la primera noticia que tenía de que también construyesen edificios. Desde donde estaba abarcaba el salón, la cocina, el dormitorio y el baño. *Menuda mansión*__

\- Dios Pepper ¿construimos estas cajas de zapatos? Creo que deberíamos ampliar los fondos de la constructora.

\- No todo el mundo puede disponer de una mansión totalmente equipada en una playa privada de Malibú, . Son unos apartamentos cómodos y económicos. Los áticos son mucho mayores y las vistas son preciosas. Además son lo suficientemente grandes para personas que viven solas, y yo no necesitaba más espacio…

Mientras hablaba, él se había ido acercando peligrosamente.

\- Ya… pues eso está a punto de cambiar y vamos a necesitar mucho más espacio a partir de ahora.-dijo mientras la rodeaba por la cintura. Al contacto con su piel, ella se removió nerviosa dentro del albornoz. Su cara peligrosamente cerca. De pronto, un mechón de pelo oscuro le rozó la mejilla, suave, ligeramente sudoroso.

\- Tony... Todavía no he terminado de arreglarme.

\- ¿Y?

\- La ducha y el sofá te están esperando…

\- Que esperen. Hueles tan bien…

\- Justo lo contrario que tu.- le cortó ella con un movimiento rápido.-La ducha te quitará ese olor a camionero sudoroso que desprendes.

\- Bañado en esencia de héroe ¿mmm?-sonrió.-Creí que te gustaría.-bromeó

\- Tienes una maleta repleta con tu ropa justo ahí, escoge lo que necesites. Hay toallas en el baño.

\- Se dirigió hacia donde le señalaba. Una maleta negra. La abrió y encontró todo tipo de ropa traída directamente desde su armario: trajes de firma, ropa interior, vaqueros, un par de camisas, camisetas y hasta uno de esos pijamas de cuadros azules que guardaba en el más recóndito rincón del armario y que nunca se ponía.

\- Una buena asistente personal debe estar siempre preparada ¿no?-le guiñó un ojo.

\- Siempre que salíamos de viaje llevaba una maleta con tu ropa, por lo que pudiese pasar. La última vez ya no la vacié… pensaba devolvértela después de que me ascendieras a presidenta, pero con tanto lío, no he tenido tiempo. Es una suerte que no lo hiciera.

\- Verdaderamente es una suerte.- y en tono más serio le contestó.- Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi Pepper, durante todos estos años.

Antes de que ella pudiese replicarle, con el pantalón del pijama en una mano y una camiseta gris en la otra, se metió en el cuarto de baño. Poco después solo se oía el sonido del agua de la ducha al caer. Ella se sentó sobre la cama, mirando hacia el sofá que estaba preparado con unas sábanas para acoger a su inquilino de esa noche, mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y empezó a peinarse el cabello. Cogió el secador y frente al espejo empezó a secarlo.

Fue por eso que no le oyó salir, ni acercarse a ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde y la envolvía en un abrazo que le robó el aire, como si estuviese desesperado por poder perderla en cualquier momento, como si estuviera en peligro de caer por un precipicio o algo por el estilo si la soltaba.

\- Mmm ¿Tony, me dejas respirar?

Inmediatamente la soltó, pero sin alejarse lo más mínimo. Sus ojos clavados en los de ella, como pidiendo perdón. De repente, Pepper se arrepintió de su necesidad de aire. Apartó el secador de pelo a un lado, dejándolo sobre una mesa baja a su lado y lo apagó, cesando el zumbido. Levantó la vista hacia su reflejo entrelazado en el espejo.

\- Es algo a lo que deberemos acostumbrarnos, ¿verdad?- era más una observación que una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?

Ella acarició su mejilla derecha con un movimiento suave.

\- El hecho de tocarnos, el contacto físico. Durante todos estos años que hace que nos conocemos, apenas nos hemos dado las manos, mucho menos abrazarnos…

\- O besarnos.- replicó él.

Ambos se dieron cuenta en ese momento de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro tanto física como mentalmente.

\- O besarnos.-coincidió ella, cerrando lentamente el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios.

Los besos en la azotea habían sido impacientes y primarios, dejándoles sin resuello. Este sin embargo, fue paciente, sensual. En vez de impedirse respirar el uno al otro, se inhalaron mutuamente. Ella deslizó suavemente sus manos sobre su piel, y sintió como él se estremecía, a pesar de lo caliente que parecía su piel. Tony correspondía a sus caricias, pero su tacto era firme, ella respondía a la fricción que le procuraban del mismo modo que él respondía a su suavidad. Lentamente profundizó en sus caricias y encontró músculos tensos bajo la superficie de su piel. ¿Por qué seguía estando tan tenso incluso ahora que se habían librado de Vanko y su reputación estaba de nuevo intacta? Bueno, cualquiera que fuese la razón quizás ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

\- Ponte boca abajo en la cama.- le pidió separándose del abrazo y levantándose de la silla. Se dirigieron hacia allí cogidos de la mano.

\- Vale…- la obedeció él sonriente, pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Una vez estuvo con la cara sobre la colcha, ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su espalda. Volvió la cabeza todo lo deprisa que pudo para espetarle:

\- No estoy familiarizado con esta postura… ¿En qué página del _Kama Sutra _dices que está?__

Antes de que pudiese pegarle una colleja se autocorrigió:

\- Oh, lo siento Pepper, intento no decir estas cosas, pero ya sabes cómo soy…

Ella puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarle.

\- Sí, lo sé.- le informó suavemente.- Y aún así te quiero... Debo de estar completamente loca.-comentó divertida.

Tony sonrió contra la almohada, intentando dejar de decir estupideces y disponiéndose a disfrutar de sensaciones totalmente nuevas para él. Mientras, Pepper empezó a masajearle suavemente la espalda y los hombros, sintiendo su respiración más lenta y sus músculos poco a poco más relajados a medida que los trabajaba.

\- ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- susurró, pues su voz estaba medio ahogada por el placer y la colcha.

\- En la universidad, me enseñó mi compañera de habitación.-contestó sabiendo que esas palabras estarían poniendo interesantes imágenes en su cabeza.

En otro tiempo le habría preocupado, pero ahora mismo le gustaba, especialmente pensando en lo que tenía pensado hacer poco después. Volvió a concentrarse en su espalda con suaves y pequeñas caricias, rozando suavemente con sus uñas alrededor de su espina y acercándose a donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Él se removió debajo de ella, tenso. Esta vez como una buena señal, especialmente en cierto lugar de su anatomía. La electricidad entre ambos era tangible, surgiendo de debajo de su propia piel, caliente y placentera. Sus respiraciones se volvieron erráticas, de pronto ella besó suavemente su cuello una y otra vez, moviendo sus labios hombro abajo, primero uno, después el otro. Él rió, o gimió Pepper no sabría decirlo.

\- Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a tener que pedirte que te tapes los ojos cuando me levante de aquí para ir a acostarme al sofá.

\- Sr. Stark, eso frustaría totalmente la finalidad de este ejercicio.- le susurró al oído.- Además, no vas a dormir en el sofá.

\- Pensaba que estaba castigado…

\- Ahora mismo, me estaría castigando a mi misma también. Así que he pensado que prestar servicios a la comunidad seria más adecuado para nosotros dos.

\- Deduzco entonces que usted es la comunidad…

\- Siempre que sea capaz de olvidar por unos instantes al maldito robot y su deber para con la raza humana...

\- Por supuesto.

\- Entonces, si.

\- Es usted una dura negociadora Srta. Potts, pero acepto sus términos.-le dijo volviéndose a mirarla y sonriéndole abiertamente.

Ella borro la sonrisa de sus labios con los suyos. Poco después se acariciaban y besaban con pasión contenida desde hacía meses.


	3. El Momento Esperado

Tony suspiró entrecortadamente antes de volver a besarla. ¡Cuántas veces había deseado tener a Pepper Potts entre sus brazos! Cuantas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza tumbarla sobre la mesa más próxima o empotrarla contra la pared más cercana y hacerla suya. Cuántas veces había soñado con besarla lenta y apasionadamente, recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con caricias interminables. Sobre todo desde que volviera de Afganistán, con la certeza de que era ella a quien necesitaba, ella quien le completaba, ella a quien quería siempre a su lado. Todas esas veces no eran el momento adecuado. El momento adecuado era AHORA. Y la inexorable realidad de aquel momento perfecto superaba con creces todas sus expectativas. Cada beso, cada caricia, quemaban en su piel como el puro fuego.

Tony Stark era todo un experto en lo que a artes amatorias se refería, sin embargo, no recordaba haber estado tan excitado en su vida y menos todavía a estas alturas del partido. Tras un masaje sensual y unos cuantos besos. Besos que rápidamente se hacían más y más urgentes, profundos y apasionados.

Inspiró profundamente en busca de aire, hambriento. Y sin poder evitarlo, dejó escapar un suspiro de deseo que hizo removerse todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Pepper lo miró asombrada, podría decirse que parecía satisfecha y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, del efecto que ejercía sobre él. Vio como se mordía su labio inferior lujuriosamente, incitante, con cara de desear tanto como él lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Prosiguió tanteando con sus manos callosas la abertura del albornoz que ella llevaba puesto, tiró lentamente del cinturón anudado hasta deshacer el nudo con suavidad. Al momento cedió, así que prosiguió subiendo hasta los hombros y retirando poco a poco la tela de suave toalla de su piel, hasta que se deslizó sobre parte de la cama y el suelo con un sonido sordo.

La idolatraba, total e irremediablemente. No podía haber otra explicación racional al hecho de que tenerla desnuda sobre su cama le produjera un estremecimiento tal que recorría la totalidad de sus nervios, desde la espalda a la punta de sus dedos del pié. Observó como ella lo miraba, con esos enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Esos ojos que le atravesaban, que le conocían tan bien. Expectantes, intentando adivinar su próximo movimiento. Deleitándose en la observación de su musculatura pectoral.

Preciosa, etérea, totalmente entregada a él en cuerpo y alma. Por fin. No se pudo contener, volvió a besarla lenta, inexorable, apasionadamente, saboreándola mientras sus manos recorrían territorios nunca antes explorados. Las voluptuosas curvas de sus pechos, suaves y firmes, jugueteó con sus pezones con la punta de sus dedos, notando como su tacto sutil la hacía removerse gustosa, prosiguió bajando una de sus manos hasta sus caderas, suaves, firmes, trazó el recorrido del hueso con sus dedos.

Notó como ella también correspondía a sus avances proporcionándole caricias a lo largo de su cabeza, entretejiendo sus dedos sobre su pelo, después su nuca, sus hombros, su espalda, atrayéndolo contra sí, como si intentara fundirse con él.

Sentir su tacto delicado era increíble. Tony pensó que no resistiría durante mucho tiempo tanta estimulación sensorial, así que redobló sus esfuerzos sobre ella. Esparció pequeños besos a lo largo de su barbilla y su cuello, bajando delicadamente en dirección a su pecho, mientras que su mano derecha se deslizaba por abajo trazando círculos alrededor de su cintura, más abajo, en busca de la humedad oculta entre sus piernas.

Se movió en busca de un mejor ángulo y cayeron entrelazados sobre la cama. Él sobre ella, dejando caer su peso sobre el colchón, para no aplastarla. Seguía besándola con besos cortos y húmedos por todo el pecho, hasta que su boca tropezó con uno de sus pezones, duro y apetecible, lo apretó levemente entre los dientes y pasó la lengua por encima, chupeteándolo con fruición. El sonido gutural que escapó de los labios de Pepper fue música para sus oídos.

\- Umfff Oh, Dios… Tony…

Sonrió satisfecho, con una sonrisa lujuriosa que Pepper no pudo ver porque permanecía tumbada con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las atenciones que él le prodigaba.

Tony siguió con sus avances envalentonado por el resultado. Sus dedos buscaron la abertura entre sus piernas, y cuando la encontraron, introdujo dos de ellos en su interior, mientras con el pulgar empezó a masajear su botón femenino en movimientos circulares, sin compasión.

Pepper jadeante, se entrecortaba, incapaz de articular las palabras correctamente.

\- Ohhh… def…in… it…tiva…mente Ohhhhhh eres… bue…no… en es..to… Tony…-consiguió decir entre murmullos y respiraciones agitadas.

Cada vez que él rozaba su lengua juguetona contra sus delicados y sobre estimulados pezones, sin dejar de acariciar su intimidad con manos expertas, Pepper se estremecía deliciosamente entre sus brazos. Y cada vez que ella decía su nombre entre susurros y jadeos de excitación, Tony creía que iba a estallar de puro deseo. Deseaba hacerla suya más que nada de lo que jamás hubiese deseado en su vida. Más que nada en el mundo. Y estaba completamente seguro de que moriría si no lo conseguía.

Pepper en un intento desesperado de contraatacar con las mismas armas, había conseguido deslizar sus manos hasta sus caderas y empezaba a deslizar los pantalones a cuadros del pijama muslos abajo. Como esperaba, él solo se los había puesto para complacerla, pues solía dormir completamente desnudo. No llevaba calzoncillos debajo. Así que con ese único movimiento consiguió liberar su erección, deslizando la punta de sus dedos sobre su miembro viril con movimientos lentos y suaves. Calculando el tamaño tan sólo con el tacto, decidió que Tony era grande, de los más grandes que había tenido en su cama. Una pequeña sonrisilla de anticipación apareció dibujada en sus labios.

Tony jadeó casi en agonía, ante el escalofrío de placer que le corrió por toda la espina dorsal cuando una de las manos de Pepper empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de su erecto miembro con la punta de sus dedos, prosiguiendo a acariciarlo lenta y sutilmente, arriba y abajo. Tragó saliva, al borde de la desesperación, desconcentrado y temiendo llegar al límite del escaso autocontrol que le quedaba. Podía jurar que jamás se había sentido así con nadie.

\- Pep, no sigas haciendo eso o la fiesta se acabará antes de empezar.-susurró quedamente en su oído mientras volvía a atacar con fruición y a partes iguales sus pechos y su clítoris. Haciéndole probar un poco de su propia medicina.

Ella no pudo responderle, tan sólo jadeó al contacto, su expresión de placer absoluto, estremeciéndose como la gelatina ante sus caricias. Volvió a besarla con pasión, entrelazando su lengua con la de ella en el interior de su boca. Sintió las manos suaves de Pepper recorrer su espalda arriba y abajo. La besaba y la acariciaba como jamás creía que lo haría. Con la realización de tantas fantasías por fin culminadas. Se excitó todavía más, sin comprender como podía ser posible. En toda su vida no recordaba haber estado tan excitado por una mujer. Nunca. Pero comprendió que ELLA era la única, la imposible, la asombrosa, SU Pepper Potts.

Su voz, lenta, densa, entrecortada por el placer interrumpió su monólogo interior.

\- Tony… te… te… necesito, ahora… te quiero… dentro de mí, ahora… no puedo…

Tony sonrió travieso y no sin esfuerzo, dilató un poco más el momento. Le procuró otra caricia mojada en el centro de su anatomía y sonrió mientras ella se estremecía y jadeaba más fuerte.

\- Eres… estoy a punto de… Por favor…

Sonrió de puro triunfo. Era el momento que había esperado. Que ella le rogara que la hiciera suya. La calló con otro beso apasionado mientras cambiaba de posición, intentando alejarla un poco del reactor ARK para que no le hiciera daño con el movimiento y el roce. Ella deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, guiando su miembro hasta la abertura de su centro. Y en el momento en que Tony por fin la penetró, con un movimiento rápido e inesperado, los dos gimieron y se estremecieron ante el contacto. La sensación era increíble. Él empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Primero con embestidas lentas y suaves, después aumentando poco a poco el ritmo de sus envites. Cada vez más rápido. Los dos al límite de lo que sus cuerpos eran capaces de resistir, explotando de pasión y deseo contenidos desde hacía meses, años...

Movimiento y besos, embestidas y caricias. Deseo. Pasión. Amor. Como nunca los habían sentido antes ninguno de los dos.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar al clímax, Tony notó un ligero parpadeo en la luz del reactor ARK, como un pequeño aleteo. Reflejo de la aceleración de su propio corazón que latía desbocado en su pecho como si se le fuera a salir de un momento a otro. A ninguno le importó, dadas las circunstancias era normal.

Tony deslizó dos dedos sobre el botón secreto de su amada mientras aumentaba la rapidez de sus embestidas, lo que fue demasiado para Pepper que finalmente se dejó llevar y colapsó de placer en sus brazos, sus músculos se volvieron de mantequilla y su espalda se arqueó con el increíble orgasmo.

Sentirla colapsar en éxtasis entre sus brazos hizo que Tony no pudiera contenerse por más tiempo, dejándose llevar y alcanzando su propio orgasmo de una manera tan intensa que casi no recordaba que pudiera ser posible. Sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer sobre ella completamente exhausto. Sus músculos no le respondían. Pepper le rodeó con sus brazos y repartió por su cuello, cerca de la nuca, pequeños besos cortos y tiernos, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano y la espalda con la otra, con movimientos suaves y relajantes.

\- Ha sido increíble.-le susurró quedamente en el oído.- Y se rió alegremente, complacida.

Tony esbozó un amago de sonrisa cansada mientras la apretaba contra sí y se dejaba caer sobre el lado izquierdo de la cama. Quedando bocarriba y posicionando a Pepper dejándola caer sobre su pecho, sobre el corazón, al lado del reactor ARK. Ambos sudorosos y respirando entrecortadamente.

\- Dame unos minutos y lo repetimos.-contestó en un susurro apenas audible.

Pepper no levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, pero supo que sonreía traviesamente, con su sonrisa sexy, los ojos cerrados mientras sentía sus manos callosas y expertas acariciándole los hombros y la espalda suavemente en círculos.

\- Mmmmm suena bien, pero creo que nos vendría bien un poco de sueño. ¿No te parece que ya hemos tenido suficientes emociones en un mismo día? Descansa. Habrá tiempo de sobra para esto.

\- Es una promesa, Señorita Potts. Ahora que he probado su dulzura ligeramente picante me sería imposible no seguir disfrutándola a diario.

\- ¿A diario eh?-preguntó divertida.

Pepper notó como depositaba un suave beso sobre su cabeza, en el nacimiento del pelo pelirrojo.

\- Te quiero.-dijo con solemnidad.

\- Ya claro, Señor Stark no diga cosas de las que después se pueda arrepentir.-contestó en tono de broma, pero secretamente anhelando que lo hubiera dicho en serio.

\- Es la verdad.-vino la respuesta, sencilla y honesta.

Pepper no contestó nada, pero se sintió relajada y tranquila, se apretó un poco más contra él. Finalmente ambos se dejaron vencer por el sueño, uno en brazos del otro. El día había sido largo. Para ambos.


	4. Regalos Enmarcados

Pepper se despertó a la mañana siguiente después de experimentar el mejor sueño que podía recordar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con los ojos todavía cerrados por el duermevela, deslizó una mano a su derecha. Pero su mano tocó vacío y no el cuerpo acurrucado a su lado que ella esperaba. Sorprendida por no encontrar a Tony en la cama, se levantó de un salto, atenazada por el pánico momentáneamente. Fue entonces cuando distinguió el suculento aroma que procedía de la cocina y la silueta de su exjefe ahora novio blandiendo peligrosamente una sartén. Suspiró de alivio, recogió el albornoz del suelo y se lo puso antes de dirigirse a donde él luchaba con una tortita rebelde. Se quedó quieta en el quicio de la puerta, observándole con diversión. La cocina era un autentico desastre, una mezcla heterogénea de leche, harina y huevo se esparcía en pegotes por el suelo, encimera y pared. De pronto, él notó su presencia y se volvió hacia ella con una gran sonrisa estampada en la cara.

\- El desayuno está listo Señorita Potts. ¿Cuántas tortitas quiere?

\- Sólo una por favor. ¿Has cocinado para mí? Que detalle…

\- Quería prepararte el desayuno y sólo se me ocurrió hacer esto. No es que hubiese mucha comida en esta nevera.

La hizo pasar a la mesa y le sirvió el plato y una taza de café. Pepper buscó su agenda electrónica y le comunicó que su avión a Los Ángeles podía estar listo en tres horas, así que tendrían que darse prisa. En el transcurso del desayuno hablaron y hablaron. En un momento de la conversación él preguntó con verdadera preocupación si era verdad que ella le dejaría si continuaba siendo Iron Man. Pepper le recordó que ya habían pasado antes por eso y ella se había quedado a su lado. Nunca le iba a pedir que dejara de ser Iron Man, el mundo le necesitaba le gustase a ella o no. De hecho, ella podría haber muerto la noche anterior si él no se hubiese presentado en la Expo como Iron Man. Eso jamás cambiaría el hecho de que le amaba y seguiría preocupándose por él cada vez que tuviera una misión. Intentaría llevarlo lo mejor posible, como hasta ahora. Dejarle no tendría ningún sentido, sino el de hacerles a los dos tremendamente miserables. Acordaron también que Tony recuperaría la presidencia de Industrias Stark, pero Pepper conservaría el puesto de presidenta ejecutiva y la mitad de las acciones. Al fin y al cabo ambos sabían que sería ella quien seguiría ocupándose de la compañía y los asuntos más serios. No sería justo que tuviese que hacerlo desde su antiguo puesto de asistente personal. El papeleo estaría listo en dos días.

Seis meses después y una conferencia de prensa más tarde, Pepper estaba sentada frente a la mesa de su nuevo despacho, cuando un montón de cajas de madera altas y finas empezaron a desfilar por delante de su puerta. Cuando hubieron acabado de dejar parte del pasillo impracticable, uno de los repartidores se acercó a ella con un documento para que confirmase con su firma la recepción del envío. *¿Qué demonios habrá comprado ahora?* pensó para sí misma planteándose el por qué Tony no lo habría hecho llevar a su taller o a su despacho. Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, unos momentos más tarde apareció balanceando una palanca en la mano y con uno de sus robots siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Hey, Pepper vas a tener que ayudarnos con esto.- le explicó mientras abría una de las cajas.

Se quedó muda del asombro. Era el Pollock. Aunque aquella pintura en particular la había comprado hacia solo cosa de año y medio, era parte de la colección de arte que con tanto mimo había estado conservando durante más de 10 años, antes de que a Tony se le ocurriese la genial idea de donarla a los Boy Scouts de América. Era obvio lo que el resto de las cajas contenían.

\- Tenias razón, Pepper, la colección era tan tuya como mía y debería haberte consultado antes de hacer nada con ella.

\- Y…y… ¿la reducción de impuestos? - consiguió articular para intentar salir de su estupor, mientras caía en la cuenta de que él los había regalado porque en aquellos momentos se estaba muriendo. Había una segunda razón para alegrarse por el regreso de la colección de arte.

\- Es un nuevo trimestre, la reducción de impuestos era para aquel momento, ahora no la necesitamos. Y francamente, cuando los Boy Scouts de América se enteraron de lo que les iba a costar asegurar los cuadros, estuvieron contentísimos de devolvérnoslos.

\- ¿Devolvérnoslos, eh?-hizo énfasis en el "nos"

\- Mi casa es tu casa

\- Sobre todo desde que dejó de ser la "Casa Gruyer" y añadiste ese par de habitaciones…

\- Por fin están terminando las obras, creo que a finales de esta semana nuestra casa volverá a ser la típica casa sin agujeros ni obreros paseando arriba y abajo. Pero de todas formas, había pensado que los cuadros se quedaran aquí, donde el resto del personal de la compañía puedan disfrutarlos y yo no tendré que sufrir por falta de espacio en mi taller.

Pepper pensó que Tony no se habría molestado en traer de vuelta la colección si realmente no la quisiera.

\- Es usted un duro negociador Sr. Stark, pero trato hecho.- le contestó intentando sonar igual de divertida a como él solía ser, aunque secretamente estaba profundamente emocionada.

\- ¿Le importaría sellar este acuerdo? – le preguntó sonriendo

Pepper le besó como toda respuesta. Desde la puerta llegó el inconfundible sonido de unos aplausos. Cuando levantaron la cabeza hacia allí vieron que apoyado en el quicio estaba Rhodey, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Esto de veros pelearos por una uva empieza a ser una costumbre…-bromeó.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Tony

Rodhey pestañeó sorprendido y un poco molesto.

\- ¿No teníamos una cita para comer?

Esta vez fue el turno de Tony de pestañear. Miró primero a Pepper, después a Rodhey varias veces.

\- ¿Debería ponerme celoso?

\- Ha venido para comer contigo.- Le explicó Pepper exasperada.

\- Oh, entonces eres tú quien debería ponerse celosa.-comentó guiñándole un ojo.

\- No me voy a poner celosa porque tengáis una pequeña reunión de hombres-robot.

Él hizo un mohín.

\- Quería decir…

\- Ya sé lo que querías decir… No hagas esperar a Rodhey que seguro que tiene que hacer cosas más útiles que tú en el día de hoy. Anda marchaos, llamare a unos chicos de contabilidad para que me ayuden a vaciar las cajas y colocar los cuadros en la galería.

Tony se volvió hacia Pepper una vez más y la besó ligeramente. Después se aproximó a Rhodey y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro.

\- Ya has oído a mi novia, tenemos permiso para irnos

Antes de que franquearan la puerta les dijo:

\- Por cierto Tony, gracias por lo de los cuadros. Pasadlo bien.

\- Hasta luego, pelirroja. Te veo en casa.

\- Adiós Pepper, cuídate.

\- Adiós.- movió suavemente la mano en ademán de despedida.

Y mientras salían, tomando el camino del vestíbulo James empezó a despotricar:

\- En serio, tío ¿ya te habías olvidado que habíamos quedado para comer? Menos mal que tu novia está en todo, eres un verdadero desastre. Encima que fue idea tuya que querías mi opinión sobre no se qué raro asunto que tengas metido en tu loca cabeza…

\- Shhhhhh luego te lo explicaré.- intentó callarle mirando hacia detrás hacia donde Pepper seguía de pié delante de su mesa y esperando que no hubiese oído nada. No tenia por que deducir nada raro de esas palabras, pero quien sabe, Pepper era muy lista. Podría arruinarse la sorpresa que tenía entre manos.

Desde donde estaba, Pepper frunció el ceño, le encantaba oír la palabra "novia" pero no en público, en los pasillos de Stark, donde cualquier empleado podía oírlo y filtrarlo a la prensa. Los vio alejarse y rodeó su mesa hasta sentarse en la silla *al fin un poco de tiempo a solas* pensó lanzando un suspiro.


	5. Algo Inesperado

Un grito de sorpresa quebró la tranquilidad del apacible restaurante en el que ambos amigos se encontraban dando buena cuenta del menú.

\- ¿Qué le vas a pedir matrimonio?

\- Que tiene de malo… lo he pensado mucho y estos últimos meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, de hecho ella siempre ha estado ahí. Hace tiempo que no imagino mi vida sin ella… desde que volví de Afganistán yo…

Rhodey, reponiéndose como pudo del impacto inicial, cortó a su amigo con un gesto breve de la mano antes de continuar.

\- No me malinterpretes, Pepper es una tía genial y tienes mucha suerte de tenerla a tu lado. Muchísima suerte. Casi diría que no te la mereces.- apuntó con seriedad.- Es sólo que nunca te habría imaginado casado. Dios Tony Stark casado. Te aseguro que si alguien me hubiese dicho que eso sucedería habría pensado que estaba completamente loco.

Tony le dedicó una de sus miradas compungidas. Y prosiguió ansiosamente.

\- Ya… ese era yo… antes. Pero ahora mis prioridades han cambiado. Entonces… ¿tú crees que aceptará? Sé que tengo un historial y tampoco le estoy pidiendo que nos casemos mañana mismo. Es sólo que quiero un compromiso, hacerle saber que voy en serio. Y además… está lo de hacerlo público. Sabes lo que me dijo al respecto cuando quise convocar una rueda de prensa…

\- Sí, que era demasiado pronto y que no lo haríais público hasta que hubiese un compromiso serio. Y debo darle la razón. Obró con mucho sentido común, como siempre. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo vuestro no hubiera funcionado? La prensa habría estado haciendo sangre de los dos durante meses. No es que no se huelan algo, pero como no hay nada oficial y Pepper ya pasaba las mismas horas en tu casa antes de que empezarais vuestra relación, no tienen de dónde tirar…

\- Ya, pues estoy cansado de no poder pasear por un parque cogidos de la mano, o darle un beso donde me apetezca o tener que salir en actitud jefe-empleada en cenas y bailes benéficos… ¡En seis meses no hemos tenido una cita en condiciones! Quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que ella es la persona con la que quiero compartir mi vida. Dime… ¿es mucho pedir?

\- No tío, te comprendo perfectamente. Y quizás a ella le pase lo mismo. Lleváis juntos bastante tiempo, el período de prueba ya ha pasado. Si lo tienes tan claro creo que deberías dar el paso. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir?-preguntó con interés.

\- El viernes. Celebraremos una cena romántica y casera.-remarcó la palabra.- para celebrar que volvemos a vivir en una casa sin agujeros. Creo que es un buen momento.

\- Buena suerte, hermano. Dicen que "El camino del verdadero amor nunca ha sido fácil"

Tony sonrió mientras echaba una última mirada al anillo de compromiso. Después cerró el estuche y se lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

* * *

*Era ahora o nunca* pensó Pepper. Debería afrontar los hechos. Frunció el ceño recordando como el día anterior, realizando la compra en el supermercado, cayó en la cuenta al pasar por la sección de higiene femenina de que no recordaba la última vez que tuvo que usar compresas o tampones. Primero se le heló la sangre en el pecho y después un escalofrío terrorífico le recorrió la espina dorsal: *¡No! No podía ser… aunque técnicamente…* En ese mismo momento decidió comprar un test de embarazo y salir de dudas, pero aún no había tenido un momento para hacerlo. Hasta que Rhodey había aparecido oportunamente llevándose a Tony, pues estaba siempre pululando a su alrededor ¿Dónde estaban las misiones de Iron Man cuando una las necesitaba? El mundo llevaba 3 días sorprendentemente tranquilo. No quería alarmarle hasta estar segura. Había sido difícil para ella aparentar normalidad, pero confiaba en que él no sospechase nada. En ese momento estaba sentada en el baño más cercano a su despacho… mientras esperaba que la rayita del pedazo de plástico cambiara de color. *Por Dios que sea negativo, que sea negativo* No podía entender como había podido ser tan descuidada. Todas esas semanas de tanto trabajo con lo de las exportaciones, quizás olvidó tomar la píldora algún día… Demasiado trabajo, siempre... No esto no le podía estar pasando a ella… parecía que estaba virando, cogió el palito entre las manos y lentamente empezó a mirarlo de soslayo mientras se dibujaba una enorme cruz roja. Positivo, y ya iban tres. Tendría que empezar a rendirse a la evidencia. La verdad era que a ella no le disgustaba el hecho de convertirse en madre, quizá no era el mejor momento, pero siempre lo había deseado. Había un bebé en camino y lo que la preocupaba era que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Tony ante semejante noticia. Tendría que prepararle primero… el viernes iban a hacer una cena para celebrar la reparación de la casa… bueno pues iban a tener otra cosa que celebrar.

* * *

La Srta. Potts acaba de llegar.-anunció JARVIS con su entonación característica.

Perfecto, a ver esta vela… sí, perfecto.- habló Tony más para sí mismo que para la avanzada inteligencia artificial que controlaba su casa. Mientras, acabó de colocar la mesa en orden, la cual presentaba todas las características de una cena romántica: velas, flores, servilletas rojas…

Poco después se oyó el familiar sonido de los tacones de Pepper bajando la escalera al taller.

\- ¿Tony?

\- Aquí abajo.

Al mirar a través del cristal, no pudo evitar poner cara de sorpresa, cuando se encontró con esa mesa tan bien dispuesta, con el detalle de las velitas y las flores. Pulsó los números del código y entró.

\- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Has montado una cena romántica AQUI abajo?

\- Pensé que aquí habría más espacio, y quedaría mejor. Además es mi sitio preferido de la casa. Y donde hemos compartido muchos momentos…

Pepper le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. *Qué raro, pensé que estaría más contenta…* Miró a la mesa y después la miró a ella.

\- Ah la cena es de catering, porque si la hubiese cocinado yo estaría horrorosa y no he querido que pasaras por eso otra vez. Ambos sabemos que cocinar no es de lo mejor que sé hacer.

Ella rió, esta vez sí, abiertamente ante el comentario. Auguraba una gran noche. Todo estaba en orden, pensó mientras acariciaba el estuche del anillo de compromiso en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

* * *

La cena había transcurrido perfectamente hasta ese momento. "El momento clave". Tony parpadeó una vez más, deseando en vano haber escuchado mal la respuesta a su pregunta.

\- No puedo casarme contigo.- Volvió a repetir ella.

*Si eso es, vuelve a repetirlo. Como si no lo hubieras dejado ya lo suficientemente claro* Pensó Tony con tristeza. Le costó lo que parecieron siglos volver a expresar en palabras lo que estaba pensando:

\- ¿Pero por qué? Tengo un pasado, bueno todos lo tenemos. Ya sé que a veces soy como un crío y mi comportamiento no es el más responsable, pero estoy intentando cambiar. Creo que voy progresando…

\- Ya lo sé Tony y no es por eso, yo te quiero así como eres ahora. El hombre en que te has convertido. Siempre he intentado que pudieras dar lo mejor de ti mismo. Lo que yo sabía que estaba ahí. No intento cambiarte, solo intento que seas mejor.

\- Ya... pues sea lo que sea, funciona. Y si me quieres y yo te quiero, entonces ¿quieres decirme cuál es el problema? Pepper necesito que sigas a mi lado. No sé como continuar con esto yo... ¿que quieres que haga?

Ella suspiró profundamente, y entonces lo lanzó, directamente, como una bomba:

\- Estoy embarazada.

\- ¿Qué estás qué?

\- Estoy esperando un bebé, nuestro bebé.- puntualizó mientras varias lágrimas que ya no podía contener más resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Silencio. La noticia le había cogido tan desprevenido que no era capaz de emitir sonido alguno, pero su mente no paraba de trabajar, como cuando tenía uno de esos accesos de creatividad. Un bebé, Pepper estaba embarazada e iban a tener un bebé. Bueno, en principio no era nada malo. Al menos a él no le parecía una noticia tan mala. Emocionante sí, sorprendente también pero ¿mala? En absoluto. Estaba contento. Un hijo con la mujer a la que amaba, una familia, un heredero para el vasto patrimonio que poseían… Pero ella estaba llorando. ¿Por qué? Entre pensamiento y pensamiento encadenado consiguió recuperar el habla:

\- Estas… ¿Estás segura?-preguntó dubitativamente con la esperanza de no hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo.

\- Pues claro, todo lo segura que puedo estar sin haber ido al médico.-Sin dejar de llorar, cogió su bolso y sacó el plástico con la cruz tendiéndoselo.

Él lo examino meticulosamente, de la misma forma que hacía con los microcircuitos de sus robots y cacharros.

\- Positivo, no hay duda. ¡Hay un bebé en camino!-dio un salto y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.-Estas… ¿estás llorando de alegría, no? ¿O son las hormonas que han empezado a hacer aparición?

La estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella le miró como no comprendiendo nada.

\- Estas… ¿estás contento? Quiero decir… la idea de ser padre… ¿te gusta?

\- Me entusiasma, estoy feliz. ¿De qué pasta crees que estoy hecho? Vamos a tener una familia, algo nuestro. ¿Por qué no debería alegrarme? Un hijo. Es una excelente noticia.

Ella se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa y sonrió ampliamente. Notando como todo su miedo se diluía, transformándose en esperanza y una inmensa alegría.

\- Y pensar que tenía miedo de cómo ibas a reaccionar…-Tomó su cara entre las manos y lo besó con fuerza. Tony le devolvió el beso, y se alejó riendo, respirando con dificultad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Dios, no sabía… no sabía que me sentiría así… Como volando, como ecuaciones bailando en mi cabeza, ¡como estar a punto de explotar! Vale, esta última es probablemente demasiado exagerada, pero sabes que Pepper, no me importa, porque es la verdad, y maldita sea, tenemos que ir a un médico ahora mismo ¿verdad?

\- Tony, cálmate.-y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.-Ahora mismo no tengo intención de ir a ningún sitio.

Sin poder parar quieto ni un segundo, se dirigió a la inteligencia artificial que hacía las veces de mayordomo improvisado:

\- ¿JARVIS?

\- ¿Señor?

\- Marca en el calendario electrónico el momento exacto en que Pepper ha llegado a casa esta noche.-ordenó Tony

\- Claro, señor. ¿Lo anoto como…?

\- La confirmación de una gran alegría, no se me ocurre nada mejor. Y guarda una fotografía del palito.

Examinó a Pepper y con cierta preocupación en la voz preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo estás?

Ella se encogió de hombros, esbozando una medio sonrisa alegre.

\- Bastante bien, de hecho no he notado nada de momento.

Ligeramente puso una mano sobre su abdomen, que seguía siendo plano. Tony la miró, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- ¿Estás completamente segura de que hay algo ahí dentro? Porque desde donde yo estoy mirando sigues tan delgada como siempre.

\- No se me va a notar durante un tiempo…-le aseguró Pepper con una sonrisa.- Pero pronto.

Tony suspiró profundamente y puso su mano sobre la de ella que mantenía en su abdomen.

\- Un bebé, sí… Razón de más para casarnos.-reaccionó al fin.


	6. Compromisos

En el transcurso de la noche hablaron. Discutieron. Y finalmente, se comprometieron.

Pepper se mudaría definitivamente a la menor brevedad. Ya tenía preparadas sus habitaciones propias, sólo era cuestión de convertir una de ellas en la habitación del bebé. Tony hablaría con sus abogados y establecería el plan de crianza y los documentos, poniéndolos en marcha de inmediato para agilizar los trámites. En cuanto a la boda, Pepper deseaba esperar. No deseaba una boda precipitada. Después de una larga discusión consiguió convencer a Tony, no sin esfuerzo. Esperarían hasta después de que el bebé naciera. No harían nada público hasta que fuese inevitable, pues una sombra de duda y desasosiego mucho peor planeaba sobre ella. Algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento, cuando no sólo ellos podrían estar expuestos al público, sino también su bebé. Se mantenían abrazados sobre la cama en el silencio de su habitación. Tony notó como se tensaba su espalda y tratando de hacer que se relajara le preguntó con su tono de broma habitual:

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Sigues dándole vueltas al hecho de que no te apetece nada casarte con este playboy medio robótico?

Pepper levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos sin reprimir la gran sonrisa que se acababa de dibujar en sus labios.

\- No… es solo, que… si se tratara de nosotros dos, no estaría preocupada. Pero ahora vamos a ser tres.-le miró con fijeza.- Tenemos que considerar el futuro del bebé. Y no quiero que tus enemigos saquen ventaja de mi estado para hacernos daño. Ni que en un futuro nuestro hijo sea víctima de secuestros o sea utilizado como moneda de cambio por todos los locos que hay ahí fuera, Tony. Es demasiado arriesgado. Terroristas internacionales. Personas que apuntan en sus agendas la fecha que creen propicia para invadir un país, que poseen armas de última tecnología, preparados para usarlas sin contemplaciones. Nada en este mundo puede contrarrestar tantos peligros. Mentiría si no te dijera que siento más miedo que nunca ante nuestra situación.

Tony la miró con seriedad, sopesando en sus pensamientos todo aquello que sabía que era cierto, que incluso a él mismo le asustaba. Nunca había dudado en arriesgar su vida por las causas que creía justas, pero la vida de Pepper, la de su bebé… eso era diferente. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar, desde aquel mismo momento, en hallar el mejor mecanismo de seguridad pasiva para el futuro.

\- La seguridad será mi primera prioridad.- le aseveró con confianza.- Pero seguridad de verdad. Nadie os hará daño ni a ti ni al bebé. No pasará, te lo prometo.

\- Ya lo sé.-murmuró intentando reconfortarle.- Tony iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano y Pepper aceptó que sería suficiente.

Se besaron largamente y cayeron dormidos finalmente, envueltos en un abrazo mutuo cálido y protector.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, la pareja se encontraba en la consulta de la Doctora Noble para la primera revisión ginecológica de Pepper:

\- ¿Cuándo estará aquí el bebe, en nueve meses?-preguntó Tony con ansiedad y nerviosismo. Llevaban dentro de ese pequeño consultorio cerca de 30 minutos y su paciencia estaba empezando a desaparecer.

\- Un poco antes, es probable que en ocho meses y dos semanas.-respondió la doctora con una sonrisa.

Tony le lanzó una mirada fulminante y sonrió sarcásticamente como solía hacer siempre que la autosuficiencia o la ignorancia de los demás le parecían insoportables. Pepper por su parte le sonrió a la doctora gratamente animada y la atmósfera en el consultorio médico se iluminó considerablemente. La doctora respiró hondo y volvió a hablar.

\- Señor Stark, su bebé nacerá en Noviembre, verá que el momento llegará mucho más rápido de lo que cree. Usted y su prometida tienen que empezar a organizarse y leer un poco sobre bebés. Eso siempre ocurre con el primer hijo, es el más deseado y los padres son más inexpertos.

\- Es cierto.- respondió serenamente Pepper sacando del bolso su Blackberry.- Permítame organizar mi calendario de visitas con antelación, siempre tengo mucho trabajo.

La doctora la observó seriamente por encima de sus gafas ligeras de montura al aire.

\- Virginia, debe descansar y delegar sus funciones. Preside usted una gran compañía empresarial y ese estrés no es bueno. Tenga en cuenta que en unos meses no podrá realizar el trabajo que ahora desempeña. Es crucial que descanse más.

\- Perfecto, tendré que buscar una asistente competente que pueda ocuparse de todo.- se volvió a mirar a Tony.-Tengo varias candidatas de recursos humanos en mente.

\- ¿Y entonces yo que se supone que debo hacer?-murmuró él un poco desanimado.

\- Mantenerte ocupado en tu taller creando cosas asombrosas y salvar al mundo cuando necesite de ti ¿te parece poco?- preguntó Pepper mirándole cariñosamente.

Tony la miró a los ojos y le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras. La Doctora Noble los despidió de su consultorio recordándoles la próxima cita en su consulta y que en pocas semanas podría decirles el sexo del bebé. Y una vez cumplida la rutinaria visita a la ginecóloga, la pareja seguió con su vida normal al frente de _Industrias Stark _. Aunque la paciencia no era una virtud que Tony poseyera en exceso.__

* * *

Cierta tarde soleada Pepper entró en el salón de la mansión de Malibú como una exhalación, dejó el bolso sobre la mesa de cristal y se dirigió hacia Tony dándole un beso en la frente y empezando a hablarle atropelladamente:

\- ¡Por fin! Tras todas estas semanas de búsqueda infructuosa… ¡Tengo una candidata! Y esta vez no podrás decir que no.-Tony dejó la pantalla de cristal líquido que sostenía en la mano y la miró como sin entender nada, ella dedujo que no le estaba prestando atención así que continuó explicando.-Para que ocupe el puesto de vicepresidenta adjunta temporal de Industrias Stark junto a nosotros. Es una amiga, estudiamos juntas en la Universidad. Además también necesitamos una madrina para el bebé y puesto que yo no tengo hermanas y tú tampoco… creo que ella será la adecuada. Acaba de llegar a California. Me ha pedido un favor. Busca trabajo y no conoce a demasiada gente aquí así que…

\- Para, para, para… una amiga… ¿De tus tiempos de Harvard? ¿No será la de los masajes? Tu compañera de habitación…-sonrió pícaramente, acusador.

\- Sí.-dijo Pepper intentando poner cara seria sin conseguirlo.- Aquí tienes sus datos, se llama Claire Rumsfield. Tiene un gran currículum y parece perfecta para el… ¡Eh!- acertó a exclamar mientras él le arrebataba con brusquedad los papeles de la carpeta que traía.

\- Sé que la conoces, muy bien, por lo que parece…-otra vez esa sonrisa.- Pero igualmente tengo que investigarla a fondo…-comentó mientras echaba un breve vistazo a los papeles.- El currículum y las recomendaciones son buenas… pero después de lo de Natasha necesito estudiar con detenimiento a quien metemos en nuestras vidas. Tendré un informe preliminar esta noche.-empezó a teclear en el pequeño aparato tecnológico de cristal líquido.- Hasta entonces nada de contrataciones. Si está limpia, luego puedes llamarla y que se incorpore mañana mismo. ¿JARVIS?

\- ¿Señor?

\- Haz una búsqueda en todas las bases de datos, incluyendo bases de espionaje, archivos de E.S.C.U.D.O, CIA, FBI… y cualquier otra central de inteligencia que se te ocurra, pirateémosla si es necesario.

\- Pero señor…

\- Hazlo.

Pepper asintió mientras se dejaba caer exhausta en el sofá blanco sin ganas de discutir. Al mismo tiempo, Tony se perdía escaleras abajo rumbo a su taller. Un rato más tarde lo oyó subir los escalones apresuradamente, como siempre hacía, se sentó a su lado y le tendió de nuevo los documentos que se había llevado.

\- Ya la he investigado.

\- ¿Y bien? Te dije que era de confianza.-comentó cansada.

\- Harvard, máster en gestión empresarial tecnológica y ecología aplicada al sector energético. Justo lo que necesitamos. Cada día me sorprendo de lo inteligente que eres. Tu amiga está limpia como una patena. Sigo con sus datos personales: un padre, una madre, dos hermanos en Portland, soltera… Parece buena chica: un pasado nada escandaloso, ni locuras, ni escarceos con las drogas, nada ni siquiera algo simplemente bochornoso. Es como tu…-dijo intentando que no sonara como un cumplido.-No me extraña que os llevarais bien...

\- Ser una persona seria y correcta no está reñido con llevar una vida plenamente satisfactoria… No todos tenemos un pasado como el suyo Sr. Stark.

Tony no hizo ni caso de la ironía y siguió con su razonamiento.

\- Tu amiga necesita un novio, vivir la vida… y creo que conozco a la persona indicada que…

\- ¡Tony!

\- Me has dicho que está sola, Rhodey también está solo. Esos dos encajarían cual llave en su cerradura. Serios, inteligentes, ordenados…

-¿Así que todo esto va de buscarle una novia a Rhodey? ¿Él sabe esto?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Tienes idea de lo que diría si lo supiera? Está decidido, ellos dos serán los padrinos de nuestro Walter.

Pepper arrugó la frente. Y movió la mano con displicencia ante la sugerencia.

\- ¡Que! no pienso llamar así a nuestro hijo.

Tony rió con gusto al comprobar que su broma había tenido el efecto deseado. Cambiar el tema de la conversación y distender el ambiente para poder comentarle a Pepper los nombres en los que estaba pensando antes de que ella llegara a casa.

\- ¿Qué te parece William si es niño y Rose si es niña?

Ella lo miró y parpadeó.

\- Yo había pensado… si fuese niña… ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que se llame María? Me gusta el nombre… seria un bonito detalle que…

Él puso esa expresión tan característica que ponía siempre que una gran idea cruzaba por su mente.

\- Espera… creo que ya lo tengo, Rose María Stark.-hizo un movimiento teatral alzando el brazo hacia el techo.- ¡Me gusta cómo suena!

\- A mí también.-dijo Pepper asombrada y completamente enternecida. Se acercó un poco más para fundirse en un largo beso con Tony que delicadamente puso su mano derecha sobre su abdomen, en el lugar donde creía que debía encontrarse su bebé. Cuando se separaron a ambos les brillaban los ojos de emoción.

\- Es el nombre perfecto. Pero si es niño tendremos que buscar otro…

\- Bueno, pronto lo sabremos. Y todavía tenemos mucho tiempo para pensarlo.-dijo ella acariciando con firmeza su brazo. Poco después se levantó para coger el móvil de su bolso.-Voy a llamar a Claire. Se va a poner muy contenta.

* * *

Algunos días después, James Rhodes llevaba un buen rato con Tony en el taller, intentando seguir la conversación que su amigo mantenía con él a la vez que desmontaba algunas partes de lo que parecía un nuevo diseño de la armadura de Iron Man.

\- Está bien, vamos a ver si lo entiendo.- se quejó Rodhey todavía navegando entre la incredulidad y el desconcierto.- Pepper está embarazada.- haciendo para sí mismo de nuevo esta afirmación, Rhodes volvió a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos.- Va a mudarse a tu casa, os habéis comprometido pero AÚN no vais a casaros ¿Es esto lo que me estás diciendo? Porque francamente, me siento como si estuviese viviendo en un extraño universo paralelo.

\- Sí, sí, sí y sí .-murmuró Tony mientras seguía concentrado en desmontar lo que parecía ser un lanzacohetes de esmalte rojo.- Y antes de que empieces a echarme la charla sobre hacer lo correcto, quiero que comprendas que le insistí varias veces en que sería mucho mejor casarnos cuanto antes, para evitar los escándalos mundiales en la televisión, la prensa, las revistas del corazón y un millón de cotilleos y chismes de lo más variopinto en los que prefiero no pensar. Pero es que no quiere ni que le vuelva a sacar el tema.

\- ¿En serio tío? Y por qué crees que será ¿Se lo está pensando? ¿No está segura de tu compromiso? De veras que lo siento, hombre.

\- No… verás es… es un asunto de seguridad para ella. Está obsesionada. Cree que mientras podamos seguir ocultando nuestra relación y su embarazo, cuanto más tardemos en hacerlo público, menos peligro corremos de que ningún fanático vaya a atacarla o secuestrarla. Quiere retrasar todo lo que pueda el anuncio de que el bebé es mío, nuestro.-se corrigió al instante.

\- No se puede decir que no tenga razón.-suspiró Rhodey.-Especialmente desde que eres Iron Man y sobre todo desde que el mundo te vio repeler un ataque extraterrestre en pleno Manhattan en compañía de algunos otros "superhéroes".- dejó escapar una risita James.

\- Si, ya… ya lo sé. No tenía bastante con la maldita rueda de prensa, que me ha mordido el culo tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta, sino que además me uní a la iniciativa Vengadores… pero dime ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si no hubiera sido por nosotros, toda esta gente que ahora nos trata como a monos de feria estaría muerta.

\- Sí, bueno… lo sé, deberían estaros agradecidos en vez de soltar toda esa basura.- se compadeció Rhodey dedicándole una sonrisa y dándole un ligero golpecito en el brazo.- ¡Felicidades, hombre. Los bebés son muy guays!

\- Gracias.-le sonrió Tony, con expresión ligeramente aturdida.-No tengo ninguna clase de referencia en el tema de los bebés. Nivel cero para mí. Nada en la base de datos y aún así, ¿sabes qué? Sigo completamente emocionado.

\- Te identificarás enseguida.-se carcajeó Rhodey.- La comida entra por un extremo y la mierda sale por el otro. Lloran cuando se sienten frustrados, aburridos y de mal humor. Hacen pis en donde quieren y cuando quieren y les encanta acurrucarse junto a una mujer.

\- ¡Vaya! Mi tribu perdida.-rió Tony guiñando un ojo.-Nunca supe que era su rey…

\- Tú lo has dicho, no yo.-rió también Rhodey con ganas.-En cualquier caso, es una muy buena noticia y realmente estoy feliz por vosotros dos. Si estáis buscando un padrino, contad conmigo.

\- ¿De verdad?-le sonrió Tony con pillería.-Es curioso que menciones eso, porque Pepper ya tiene una madrina en mente, y creo sinceramente que vosotros dos haríais una pareja extraordinaria en las fotos.

\- Cuando dices algo con esa sonrisa, sé que estoy en problemas.-se quejó James, y después suspiró profundamente.-Dime al menos si es guapa…-y con seriedad terminó.- Al menos me alegra ver que estás siendo completamente honesto conmigo.

\- Éste soy yo, el nuevo Tony Stark, todo honestidad.-dijo sonriendo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros manchando la chaqueta militar de Rhodey de grasa del lanzacohetes.


	7. Verdades y Mentiras

Pepper consideró una vez más el levantarse de la cama. Ahora le resultaba siempre sumamente problemático y en más de una ocasión, necesitaba ayuda. Cosa que no le hacía la más mínima gracia, viendo como Tony se solía reír de ella mientras de buen grado la sostenía entre sus brazos. Pero necesitaba moverse en ese mismo momento, ya que su vejiga le molestaba horrores y desgraciadamente, Tony no estaba allí. Con un gran suspiro, puso las manos sobre los lados del colchón y se preparo para tomar el impulso suficiente que le permitiera ponerse en pié. Equilibrio, eso era lo que necesitaba. Tan sólo se trataba de cambiar su centro de gravedad. Tomó aire y se lanzó hacia delante haciendo algunos progresos, parecía que lo conseguiría cuando, en ese preciso instante, la fuerza de la gravedad volvió a cogerla desprevenida y se desplomó de nuevo sobre la cama, momentáneamente derrotada.

\- ¡Maldita sea!-se quejó medio enfadada medio divertida, mirando hacia el bulto del tamaño de una pelota de playa en que se había convertido su cintura.-Suspiró profundamente.-No me lo estás poniendo fácil ¿eh, cariño?

El bulto no le contestó nada, por supuesto. Pero Pepper pudo sentir en su interior un pequeño atisbo de arrogancia, claramente Stark en estado puro. Se acarició el vientre y suspiró.

\- Vale, por muy divertido que esto te parezca, realmente necesito levantarme para ir al lavabo. Que mamá esté irritada no es lo que más necesitamos en este momento, Rose.

Con un poco más de esfuerzo, finalmente logró ponerse erguida sobre sus propios pies. Su abultado abdomen no es que la dejara vérselos demasiado. Echaba de menos la elegancia de sus tacones de aguja, largo tiempo desaparecidos y reemplazados por sus cómodas zapatillas de andar por casa. Observó con agrado la punta de una de ellas que sobresalía por delante del mueble de la mesilla de noche. Si, podría decirse que el color era discreto. Rojo vivo, rojo relámpago, para ser exactos, según la corregía él siempre. Regalo de Tony, cómo no. Todavía recordaba la sonrisa satisfecha que apareció dibujada en su cara, cuando se las puso tras destapar el paquete. Son perfectas, dijo él, y a juego con mi armadura. Pepper por poco se ahogó de la risa. Volvió a sonreír al recordarlo. Sin más, terminó de meter el pié izquierdo en su flamante zapatilla y se tambaleó por el dormitorio, frotándose la parte baja de la espalda de camino al baño, justo al lado de la cocina. Los riñones la estaban matando. Después, mientras se lavaba las manos se escrutó minuciosamente ante el espejo. Su reflejo le devolvió una cara cansada pero alegre. Había estado particularmente agotada durante estos últimos días pero su piel seguía luminosa. Según la Doctora Noble su peso estaba dentro de lo normal en su avanzado estado de gestación, después del parto sería capaz de recuperar su esbelta figura si seguía a rajatabla los ejercicios recomendados. Y sobretodo, Pepper se sentía muchísimo mejor de lo que lo había estado en los primeros dos trimestres de embarazo. Gracias a Dios, los malestares mañaneros eran cosa del pasado. Pepper suspiró. Tony había sido increíblemente paciente en esos momentos. Estaba gratamente sorprendida con su actitud porque no lo esperaba para nada. No esperaba que él estuviese a su lado retirándole el pelo de la cara con suma suavidad cada vez que las náuseas la hacían vomitar, pero lo hizo.

\- Aprendí todo esto de ti, ya lo sabes. Tú lo hiciste por mí en infinidad de ocasiones, cuando me levantaba con aquellas resacas espantosas.- Y apuntó.- Sé que generalmente no presto atención a este tipo de cosas, cuidados y demás. No sé si lo estoy haciendo bien...

\- Lo estás.-se entrecortó.-Haciendo bien.- dijo mientras volvía a hundir la cabeza en el excusado.

Afortunadamente, Tony daba la impresión de saber que no debía tomarle el pelo sobre ello mientras le estaba sucediendo, aunque en otras ocasiones era despiadado con sus bromas e ironías. Un día le trajo un catálogo de papeleras metálicas de diseño para pedirle que las eligiese en colores que combinaran con cada habitación de la casa y aunque ella intentó enfadarse con él no pudo, y en lugar de ello se rió a mandíbula batiente ante la ocurrencia.

Con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando a su nueva situación de futuros padres primerizos. Aunque no había sido fácil. Lo más difícil estaba resultando ser el tratar con la prensa. Aún tratándose de su idea, lidiar con la curiosidad y especulación de los medios de comunicación había sido especialmente duro, pero JARVIS había realizado una cuidadosa selección de fotografías, en muchos casos manipuladas, para insinuar que Pepper había tomado la decisión de ser madre soltera con el consentimiento de Tony, que habría aceptado su decisión a regañadientes.

Había sido incluso divertido realizar algunas de las fotografías: Pepper siendo abandonada a las puertas del consultorio de la Dra. Noble mientras Tony y Happy se marchaban a toda prisa en el coche, dando la impresión de que la dejaban tirada. Una fotografía entrando en el gimnasio "Mamá y Yo" recogiendo el horario de las clases de preparación al parto, una estratégica entrevista para la televisión en la planta de personal de Industrias Stark, mientras hacía como que preguntaba y rellenaba solicitudes para poder percibir las ventajas económicas y laborales de que podían disfrutar las madres solteras con un puesto de trabajo en la compañía. JARVIS había dispuesto que las fotografías se filtraran "casualmente" a algunas agencias y redes de información, lo que ayudó a crear la impresión de que la siempre resolutiva vicepresidenta ejecutiva de Industrias Stark, Pepper Potts deseaba ser madre soltera de manera totalmente elegida y meditada.

Naturalmente, Tony había odiado todo el proceso. Y si había transigido con ello, era solamente porque se lo había prometido y porque la seguridad del bebé era lo primero.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, aquella misma mañana, semirrecostada sobre unos cojines del sofá, Pepper seguía atendiendo la videoconferencia con Claire en el ordenador portátil. El aparato descansaba sobre la mesita de cristal. Su amiga, alta, de tez morena, de pelo negro azabache largo y ojos profundamente azules, le devolvía la mirada desde la fría pantalla de cristal líquido. Pepper asintió.

\- Muy bien, Claire, esas cifras están muy bien.

\- Dios, Vir ¡estás enorme!-volvió a exclamar su amiga.

\- Ya lo sé…

\- Es que no te veía desde que cogiste la baja hace como… ¿Qué? ¿Tres semanas? Y en este tiempo se te ve… ¿Seguro que sólo llevas UN bebé ahí dentro?-la picó su amiga.

\- Sabes que sí.-Aseveró cansadamente Pepper redirigiendo la conversación hacia lo que realmente le interesaba.-Entonces dices que se fue a Washington hace más de 3 horas. Y que te dejó sola en la reunión con la junta de administración al completo…

\- Tuvo que irse… algo sobre un robo en una empresa de alta tecnología, aún deben estar comentando algo en la CNN…

\- Lo sé, lo he estado viendo por la televisión.-Pepper desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla plana de cristal líquido que permanecía encendida en volumen bajo aunque audible.-Pero estaba pensando en ti, ¿cómo pudiste desenvolverte totalmente sola en la reunión?

\- Bueno… hice lo que pude. Me has enseñado muy bien durante estos meses. La compañía tendrá de nuevo ganancias, y eso a pesar de la difícil situación económica mundial. Jugaba con ventaja, todos los accionistas estaban de buen humor.-Se mordió una uña con impaciencia.- ¿Quieres que pase un rato a verte? Te veo un poco preocupada…

Pepper llevó la atención hacia el televisor y suspiró aliviada antes de contestar.

\- Siempre me preocupo por Tony cuando tiene alguna misión, Claire. Pero no necesito que vengas… Acaban de decir que lo de Washington se ha solucionado gracias a la providencial ayuda de Iron Man. Estará al llegar. Pero, gracias por el ofrecimiento.-le sonrió.

Claire se mordió el labio inferior al otro lado de la pantalla, desde su silla situada frente a un amplio ventanal en el despacho de presidencia de Industrias Stark. Pepper Potts conocía muy bien ese gesto, quería decirle algo y el hecho de ponerlo en palabras no le gustaba demasiado. Esperó pacientemente a que su amiga hablara de nuevo.

\- Vir… sabes que no me gusta meterme donde no debo, pero… hay muchos rumores sobre… ya sabes. He oído cosas entre los empleados y entre los miembros de la Junta Directiva, nadie me ha preguntado directamente pero…-dudó, pues lo último que deseaba era estresar a su mejor amiga y menos en su delicado estado.-Es sobre ti, sobre Tony, sobre la paternidad de tu bebé… La gente está hablando de más… las revistas siguen comentando… sin pruebas, claro, todo son rumores y chismes sin fundamento pero… me preguntaba… ¿No deberíais hacerlo público?

Pepper esperaba esa pregunta y tenía muy clara la respuesta.

\- No, todavía no. Y sobre las revistas del corazón, si quieren más carnaza, la tendrán.-respondió enérgicamente.-JARVIS tiene más fotos preparadas para ellos.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, Iron Man sobrevolaba a velocidad supersónica el cielo de Albuquerque cuando una llamada entrante en la pantalla llamó su atención, activándose de improviso en la pantalla.

\- Señor, la llamada proviene de los laboratorios secretos de Química y Energía Ecológica en Canadá, se trata del Sr. Banner.-le informó de inmediato la voz robótica de su mayordomo virtual.

\- ¿Banner? Pásamelo, JARVIS.-¡Brucie! ¿Qué tal va todo?

\- ¿Tony?.-parpadeó Banner saliendo de su asombro.- ¿Estás en la armadura?

\- Sí, bueno. Un robo en una empresa de alta tecnología en Washington. Necesitaban ayuda. Pero tranquilo, ya está todo controlado. Misión cumplida. Estoy llegando a casa, a Malibú.

\- ¡Oh genial! Me alegra oírlo. Te llamaba porque hemos conseguido avances prometedores. Sobre los insecticidas ecológicos. Quiero que examines las formulaciones químicas. Te envío un informe detallado para que me des tu opinión.

\- ¿Ya tienes avances? Me alegro de oírlo, sabía que eras el hombre indicado para este trabajo.-sonrió como siempre hacía cuando las cosas le salían como él quería.- ¿Qué opina la Doctora Ross de las instalaciones?

\- Así que fuiste tú quien le dijo dónde estaba… te advertí…

\- ¡Quién iba a ser si no! Corta ese rollo, Brucie y cuéntame cosas que de verdad me interesan ¿cómo fue el reencuentro? ¿Qué tal os va?

\- Bueno… las cosas no nos van mal… del todo. Para nosotros es sumamente difícil, pensar en sólo… tener una vida juntos. Le he insistido, pero… Ella es una cabezona… viene a visitarme algunas veces y me ayuda con el proyecto, como este lugar tuyo es tan secreto, conseguimos eludir la vigilancia de su padre…

\- ¿El viejo general Ross? Le conozco, es un hueso duro de roer, ánimo con ese suegro que te has ido a buscar.- rió Tony intentando aligerar la conversación.- Lo siento, colega.

\- Ya, bueno… sigo investigando "mi problema" aunque no tengo muchos avances sobre eso.-comentó apenado.

\- Tu "don" Brucie, esto ya lo hemos discutido, amigo mío… y no te he cedido mis instalaciones secretas para que nos dejes sin tu potencial de batalla.

\- Ya claro, es muy fácil para ti decirlo. Tu si puedes plantearte una relación seria y una familia a corto plazo, hablando de eso ¿Qué tal está Pepper? La recuerdo de la _Torre Stark _aquella vez… venía tan alterada que lo primero que hizo fue darte una bofetada en la cara y acto seguido, antes de que pudieras reaccionar te estaba besando apasionadamente delante de todos.__

\- Si bueno… ¡esa es mi chica!-sonrió con nostalgia recordando aquel momento, la primera vez que volvió a verla tras estar a punto de morir engullido por una puerta interdimensional.- Está genial, y enorme.

Banner puso cara de no comprender nada al otro lado de la pantalla. Tony disfrutaba del profundo desconcierto de su amigo y por un momento, pensó en dejar así la conversación, pero Bruce, por su voluntario aislamiento del mundo, era una de las pocas personas que guardaría su maravilloso secreto sin mayores problemas, así que prosiguió:

\- Seguro que no te lo he contado antes… Agárrate. Está embarazada de 8 meses y medio, seremos padres en breve. Es una niña.

\- ¿Queee? Stark eres imposible. Estamos en continua comunicación por canales ultrasecretos durante más de un año y no me habías dicho nada…

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, casi nadie lo sabe. Eres uno de los pocos elegidos. Órdenes de Pepper, no quiere que nadie le haga daño al bebé. Y te rogaría que no se lo contaras a nadie más hasta que lo hagamos público. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- Sabes que sí. Pero… ahora que vas a ser padre, quiero decir… ¿no cambiarán tus responsabilidades? Es decir… ¿seguiremos contando contigo cuando los Vengadores deban reunirse?

\- Por supuesto, no pienso dejaros en la estacada. Jamás se me ocurriría faltar a mi deber. Esto es importante. Ahora más que nunca deseo hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Banner suspiró aliviado. La perspectiva de enfrentarse a todo tipo de seres alienígenas, locos y mutantes le resultaba mucho más reconfortante si podían seguir contando con la ayuda de Iron Man.

\- Enhorabuena, a los dos. Dale un beso a Pepper de mi parte.

\- Gracias.-sonrió Tony.- Se lo daré y te enviaré la invitación para la boda y el bautizo. Trae a Betty.- Antes de que Banner pudiese protestar ante esta última sugerencia, prosiguió.-Estoy llegando a Los Ángeles. Examinaré minuciosamente las cifras que me envías. Te devolveré un informe mañana. Cuídate, amigo.

\- Lo mismo digo, Tony. Esperaré tu informe. Adiós.

\- Adiós.

* * *

Por la tarde, por fin juntos en el salón y acurrucados en su inmenso sofá blanco, Tony y Pepper examinaban con detalle un montón de revistas del corazón que les había subido Happy después de comer. Tony señaló con furia la imagen destacada que sobresalía en la publicación que ojeaba en ese instante.

\- Por favor, en esta parezco un auténtico bastardo, echándote del coche como si fueses basura, delante de la consulta. ¡Además no me dejaste acompañarte! Cuando me hubiera encantado… Ese día te dijeron que nuestro bebé es una niña…-Se quejó vehementemente de la primera foto.-Rosie… tápate los oídos.-dijo acariciando con cariño el vientre de Pepper y volviendo a enzarzarse poco después con la fotografía.-Parezco un grandísimo imbécil sin corazón que abandona a su brillante y embarazadísima mano derecha en medio de la lluvia sin tan siquiera mirar atrás…

\- Tony, vivimos en el Sur de California. Aquí sólo llueve cuando los técnicos de efectos especiales crean lluvia artificial en el rodaje de una película.-bromeó ella mientras le quitaba la revista de las manos, apartándola de un manotazo.

\- No me importa si era el día más soleado y despejado del año. Lo que parezco en estas fotografías es un grandísimo hijo de puta por abandonarte como si fueses ropa usada y merezco que me den una patada por esto. ¡Qué Demonios! Estoy por dármela yo mismo.

\- Entonces ha servido a su propósito.- le aseguró Pepper dulcemente.- Claramente en estas fotos no apareces como el orgulloso y cariñoso futuro padre que yo sé que eres.

Tony sin embargo no se calmó, sino que se enfureció todavía más.

\- ¡Ya basta de toda esta basura!-exclamó apartando las revistas y periódicos, que cayeron desde la mesa al suelo estrepitosamente.- Quiero ver fotos que cuenten la verdad.-murmuró.- JARVIS abre nuestra colección secreta.-remarcó la última palabra.- De fotografías familiares. Necesito contrarrestar ante mis ojos las sórdidas mentiras que nos vemos obligados a soltarles a los medios de comunicación.

\- ¿Me recuerdas quien de los dos tiene las hormonas revueltas?-aportó Pepper ahogando una sonrisa sutil.

\- Lo digo en serio. No quiero que el día de mañana nuestra hija encuentre estas… Estas horribles mentiras impresas y piense "Vaya mi padre en realidad es tan egoísta, narcisista y capullo como la gente dice, sólo hay que ver cómo nos trataba a mi madre y a mi antes de que yo naciera" o…-se le entrecortó la voz- O que llegue a pensar que yo no la quise, que en algún momento no quise que viniera al mundo. Sería atroz, jamás me lo perdonaría. Quiero que en cuanto todo esto pase, las fotografías que reflejan de verdad nuestra vida en común estén en marcos por toda la casa y quiero todas estas revistas fuera de mi vista. ¡Las quemare con mis propias manos!-terminó airado.

\- Tony…-dijo Pepper acariciando su brazo con suavidad. Armándose de paciencia y mirándolo profundamente a los ojos, vidriosos por la emoción.- Tú de entre todas las personas deberías saber que siempre podemos defraudar a alguien. No podemos ser perfectos a los ojos de todo el mundo. Pero, si significa tanto para ti, entonces de acuerdo. Llenaremos la casa de las fotografías que más te gusten. Y, llegado el momento, refutaremos públicamente todas estas mentiras. Te lo prometo.

La miró un poco más reconfortado por su promesa. Ella jamás las rompía.

\- Gracias, es todo lo que quería oír, Pep.-vino su simple murmullo como respuesta.

Tony se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá y le pasó los brazos alrededor de los hombros, hundiendo su mejilla en la de ella, inhalando su olor que tanto le tranquilizaba, mientras Pepper se relajaba dejando caer todo su considerable peso sobre él, que la atrajo hacia sí en gesto protector.

-Tenemos tanto que esconder… El reactor ARK, la armadura, la Iniciativa Vengadores e incluso lo nuestro… A veces me pregunto si algún día podremos tener una vida normal.-le susurró en la oreja preocupado.- Pero si no podemos, al menos quiero que esté llena de cariño y que nunca tengamos que mentirnos. Puede que a los demás, pero no entre nosotros, nunca a nuestra hija.

Pepper, emocionada y casi sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando de sus labios, se abrazó contra él todavía más fuerte.


	8. Rose

Tony se sentía frustrado. En los viejos y olvidados tiempos pre-Afganistán, esto le habría llevado derecho a una resaca descomunal de varios días precedida por una bacanal de alcohol, mujeres y posiblemente también drogas. O a una maratón de una semana de café, esquemas, cálculos e ingeniería en su taller.

Ambas habrían terminado rematadamente mal, como era de esperar. Las toneladas de alcohol solo podrían abstraer su mente por un tiempo corto y resultaba muy difícil disponer de las mujeres y las drogas después de perder el sentido emborrachándose.

Por lo que respectaba a los accesos de creatividad en ingeniería, en más de una ocasión se había encontrado inconsciente sobre el suelo del taller con un golpe en la cabeza, o babeando sobre los planos o con una excitación cafeínica tal que no hubiera podido parar de convulsionar aunque le hubiesen encasquetado una camisa de fuerza.

Ahora contaba con una tercera opción, y aunque odiaba admitirlo, meterse en la armadura y salir al mundo a darles patadas en el culo a los terroristas, le resultaba verdaderamente muy desestresante. Liarse a mamporros con los criminales era una excelente manera de manejar sus frustraciones sin caer en viejos y perniciosos hábitos y contaba con la retribución extra de que cuando volvía a casa, siempre encontraba a Pepper esperándole. Por Pepper todo valía la pena, por ella y la familia que estaban a punto de formar.

Desde que decidieron empezar una vida juntos, las cosas en la Mansión Malibú habían ido mucho mejor que bien. Se parecían ligeramente a la perfección, y eso al mismo tiempo le aliviaba y le perturbaba. Porque por primera vez, se sentía casi completamente feliz. Y no creía merecerlo. Quizá no lo merecía. Por eso aquellos dos cabos sueltos empezaban a matarle por dentro.

Uno de ellos era la negativa de Pepper a casarse con él… aunque Tony estaba seguro de que acabaría conquistando su voluntad en unos meses. Tenía el tiempo, los recursos y el encanto. La campaña continuaba su curso lenta e implacablemente. Además descubrió que Pepper llevaba el anillo de compromiso con ella en todo momento. Oculto dentro de un pequeño colgante con forma de libro antiguo que, de un tiempo a esta parte, llevaba siempre al cuello. En repetidas ocasiones la había descubierto acariciándolo suavemente. Y cuando le preguntaba reiteradamente de dónde lo había sacado, ella siempre contestaba: me lo regaló mi padre cuando era niña y le tengo mucho afecto. Pero aquello no le aclaraba por qué nunca se lo había visto puesto hasta ahora.

Una noche, no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad y buscó la manera de abrirlo mientras ella descansaba dormida a su lado. A la tenue luz azulada del reactor ARK, la pequeña sortija de oro blanco con el perfecto diamante tallado en bisel engarzado, cayó sobre su mano de inmediato. Estuvo admirándolo durante unos minutos, jugando con él, deslizándolo entre sus dedos, mientras Pepper dormía ajena y preciosa, sus mechones pelirrojos cayendo en cascada sobre la almohada. Su expresión relajada y placentera. Se pasó parte de la noche con el anillo en la mano, mirándola dormir. Impresionado por su hallazgo, lo devolvió a su sitio con el mayor cuidado del mundo y durmió algo más tranquilo todas las noches desde entonces.

El otro punto, unido estrechamente al primero, era el hecho de no poder inscribir a la niña en el registro civil con su apellido. ¡Iluso! Pensaba que para el momento del nacimiento del bebé, ella ya habría dado su brazo a torcer, pero para su desgracia, no lo había hecho. Empezaba a querer tragar cada una de las promesas que le hizo a Pepper Potts en nombre de la seguridad.

Pero hoy ni siquiera una misión podría salvarle, aunque la hubiera, que para su suerte (o desgracia) no sabía que pensar, no la había. El mundo estaba en calma, como en una extraña confabulación orquestada por el destino. Estos pensamientos no hicieron sino aumentar todavía más su frustración actual. Se encontró de nuevo de bruces contra su realidad, parado en la cola lenta de aquella insípida y deprimente cafetería de hospital, contando los minutos que la cajera tardaba en cobrar los zumos y las botellas de agua. Y nervioso, pensando en lo que estaría pasando dos plantas más arriba.

* * *

Exactamente dos plantas más arriba, la enorme pantalla de televisión panorámica ocupaba casi entera una de las paredes de la sala de partos y Pepper estaba visiblemente avergonzada por su tamaño, pero empezar a discutir con Tony sobre el asunto otra vez, era inútil. El había insistido en tener lo mejor de lo mejor para ella y todo el personal del hospital estaba más que dispuesto a concederle todos sus caprichos al hombre que les hacía entrega cada año de aquel sustancioso cheque anual en donaciones para dotaciones hospitalarias. En aquel momento, Pepper veía en la televisión un anuncio de muñecas de trapo con la cara cubierta de pecas y trenzas morenas, rubias y pelirrojas. Noviembre, la campaña juguetera de Navidad había empezado la semana anterior. Temía el regreso inminente de Tony a la habitación, procedente de la cafetería del hospital. Había más zumo y agua embotellada sobre la mesita de noche de los que nunca sería capaz de beberse, pero parecía ser el único recado al que podía enviarle para conseguir que se apartara de su lado, aunque fuese por un rato. Pepper volvió a palmear su barriga una vez más.

\- Cariño, ¿Crees que podemos acelerar esto un poquito? Tu padre no soporta las esperas, está perdiendo los nervios y, para serte sincera, yo también estoy más que preparada para que nazcas.

No sintió al bebé moverse ni dar patadas y pensó que estaría durmiendo. Pepper lamentó el no poder descansar aunque fuese un poco, pero entre los monitores fetales, los extraños ruidos del hospital y la ansiedad creciente de Tony, le resultaba del todo imposible conciliar el sueño. En la televisión, un nuevo anuncio de las muñecas pecosas y pelirrojas volvió a hacer aparición. Cuando Pepper se decidió a volver a prestarles atención, escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta, se volvió hacia allí y vio aparecer a Tony en el quicio, cargado de botellas.

\- ¿Cómo estás?-volvió a preguntar por enésima vez, con tono preocupado.

\- Estoy bien.-volvió a repetirle, cansada.

\- ¿No has tenido el bebé mientras estuve fuera, verdad?

\- No.-le aseguró Pepper.-Me contuve durante estos tres minutos.

Tony puso su cara de "no soporto que nadie más que yo sea irónico en esta sala" mientras dejaba las botellas al lado de todas las demás, sobre la repleta mesita de noche.

\- Vale, me lo merecía, pero Pepper el proceso del parto necesita ser más eficiente. Toda esta espera es contraproducente.

\- Tony…-le advirtió mientras él se sentaba sobre la cama, cerca de su cadera.-Esto es biología, no ingeniería. No se pueden producir bebés de la misma manera que tu produces bienes duraderos en tus fábricas robotizadas. Existen limitaciones de tiempo.

\- No estoy criticando la preproducción.-argumentó.-Me parece bien lo de los nueve meses, aunque vosotras dos ya habéis sobrepasado el tiempo requerido, con creces. No, de lo que hablo es de la entrega final del producto terminado. Se necesita acelerar el final de la cadena de montaje, por así decirlo.

\- De hecho, la parte final del proceso requiere de fármacos o cirugía.-replicó Pepper con un profundo suspiro.- Y ninguna es necesaria, por ahora. Paaaacieeeencia, Sr. Stark.

Él hizo una mueca seria.

\- Estoy siendo paciente. Completamente paciente. Llevo siendo paciente varias horas ya y… ¿Sabes qué? Todavía me sobra paciencia para dar y regalar…

Pepper le lanzó una de sus miradas de advertencia, de las que decían sin palabras "no siga por ahí, Sr. Stark" y Tony se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Un momento después, ella gimió, él le tomó la mano con delicadeza mientras echaba un vistazo rápido a su reloj de pulsera.

\- Son las siete y dieciséis. ¿Cuándo tuviste la última contracción? ¿Hace nueve minutos?

\- Algo así.-murmuró Pepper rechinando los dientes. Pasaron juntos por el trance durante los largos segundos. Tony notó como las uñas de su prometida se incrustaban profundamente en la piel de su mano, pero no dijo nada. Cuando finalmente ella lo soltó, entrecerró los ojos.

\- Claramente ineficiente.-gruñó

Pepper le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y volvió a centrar su atención en la televisión, donde las muñecas de trapo entonaban una canción.

\- Oh, ¡me encantan!-suspiró.-Tenía una como esa de pequeña, nunca me separaba de ella…

Tony siguió su ejemplo y levantó la vista también, a tiempo de ver como las muñecas cantaban y bailaban.

\- ¿Una de esas muñecas con el vestido hecho a pedazos?

\- Son muñecas de trapo, blanditas y suaves. Puedes abrazarlas contra ti y relajarte.

Tony ladeó la cabeza, mirando fijamente la pantalla.

\- Esto me está dando una idea…

\- ¿Qué idea?-exigió saber Pepper instantáneamente suspicaz.

Sus geniales ideas solían escapársele de las manos con la misma rapidez con la que desaparecía un helado a la puerta de un colegio. Además no era el mejor momento para entrar en un trance de diseño de aquellos que lo alejaban completamente de la realidad durante horas, e incluso días… O, por otra parte, quizás si lo fuera, se planteó con picardía… Lo observó escarbando como un perro dentro de su bolso, enseguida supo que buscaba lápiz y papel. Le arrebató el bolso de las manos, abrió el bolsillo pequeño delantero y le alcanzó su pluma negra y dorada con un leve gesto de la mano.

\- Toma.

\- Gracias.-le contestó en un apagado murmullo.

Nada más cogerla, empezó a garabatear en el dorso de la carpeta que contenía su historia clínica. Pronto se le quedó pequeña. La quietud reinaba por fin en la habitación, mientras las sábanas blancas de su cama se iban llenando progresivamente de notas, dibujos, ecuaciones y listas interminables. Sufrió algunas contracciones más. Se alegró de tener a Tony a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo muy ocupado con sus nuevas ideas.

* * *

Apenas era capaz de hablar. Lo que era sumamente raro en él. Anthony Edward Stark no solía encontrase sin palabras demasiado a menudo. Pero durante las últimas horas, viniendo del bagaje que suponían casi dos días de espera, de ritmo, de dibujo, de esbozos, de planificación, de uñas clavadas (todavía podía ver las marcas de los arañazos en sus manos), de alaridos de dolor, de sudores, y de gritos de "empuja" era simplemente más de lo que cualquiera podía soportar. Y por segunda vez en su vida, se encontraba totalmente sin palabras. La primera vez que le ocurrió fue cuando supo que ella estaba en camino, esta era la segunda. Era el raro efecto que el contemplar por primera vez a su hija producía en él. Dirigió la vista hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, hacia el paquete mullido envuelto en suaves sábanas blancas y una tibia mantita de color rosa claro. Tenía los ojos cerrados. La cara pequeña asomaba aplastada contra la manta. La frente estaba cubierta por pequeños mechones de pelo suave que parecía castaño, ligeramente rojizo. La nariz también era pequeña con forma de botón, una boquita irrealmente pequeña que se abría en un bostezo como de gatito y la pequeña barbilla rosada tenía una forma muy parecida a la suya propia.

\- Rosie.-susurró al fin, paladeando las palabras.- Rose Maria Potts, pero realmente Stark…

\- Rose.- Le corrigió Pepper en un murmullo. Seguía descansando, con los ojos cerrados. La habitación estaba tranquila, en silencio. La enorme pantalla de televisión permanecía apagada y los doctores y enfermeras hacía un rato que se habían marchado, dejándoles unos momentos de privacidad.

\- Es demasiado pequeña, por ahora será sólo Rosie.- Le contestó Tony en voz baja y con tono distraído.- Oh Pepper, es excelente, es preciosa… Un trabajo fantástico, después de todo.

Ella esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa sin abrir los ojos, pero deslizó su mano derecha y le acarició el brazo tranquilizadoramente.

\- Empecé la fabricación con materiales de primera calidad, al menos por lo que respecta al donante contribuyente.

Tony apretó al bebé contra su pecho y acarició su mejilla con suavidad; Rose se removió alzando los bracitos, tratando de seguir el tacto de los dedos de su padre contra su piel, abrió levemente los ojos. Claros, pero indiscutiblemente marrones.

\- La calidad procede enteramente de ti, Pepper. Tiene tus orejas. Aunque por desgracia también tiene mis ojos. Si los tuviese azules como los tuyos sería de una belleza más singular. No estoy seguro sobre la nariz todavía, esperemos que sea la tuya y no la mía…

\- Mmmm.- contestó con un simple murmullo que denotaba su cansancio.- ¿Has llamado a Claire?

\- Te prometo que la llamaré. También tengo que llamar a Rhodey…

\- Tony… Más te vale hacerlo. No me digas que la madrina será la última en enterarse de que ha nacido su ahijada.- murmuró un poco más fuerte, irguiéndose en la cama y reclamándole el bebé con un gesto de los brazos.

\- Claire siempre está… entrometiéndose en todo, creo que secretamente me odia. Siempre con ese tono condescendiente.-moduló la voz para imitarla.- Sr. Stark esto, Sr. Stark lo otro… Además no tengo ganas de que vuelva a echarme en cara lo mal que me estoy portando contigo… ¡si ni siquiera es culpa mía toda esta situación!

\- Tony… no te odia… es sólo que no lo entiende, por más veces que se lo explico… Ella cree que sería mejor para todos que simplemente lo hiciésemos público.

\- Pues creo que en ese aspecto y sin que sirva de precedente, tiene toda la razón. Yo tampoco entiendo que mi hija no pueda llevar mi apellido y que la mujer a la que amo no se quiera casar conmigo…

\- Tony…-empezó Pepper, pero realmente estaba demasiado cansada como para empezar a discutir.- Llámala cuando llegues a casa, es lo único que te pido…

\- Oh, está bien.-cedió él. Después de lo mal que lo había pasado para traer al bebé al mundo no podía negarle nada.

A regañadientes, le cedió a la niña y la acomodó en los brazos de su madre.

\- Ni siquiera tengo derecho a estar un turno completo con ella...-dijo herido y poniendo su mejor cara de perrillo apaleado.

\- Espera a que sea la hora de cambiarle el pañal.-Sonrió Pepper.-Entonces Rose será toda tuya.

\- Estoy exento de cambiar pañales.-bromeó Tony.-Tengo una nota.

\- De acuerdo.-le sonrió mientras acurrucaba al bebé contra ella.- Y ahora vamos, vamos Tony...-le señaló la puerta.-Antes de que alguien delate tu presencia a los medios de comunicación. Soy una madre soltera ¿recuerdas?

\- ¡Por todos los infiernos!-gruñó levantándose lentamente mientras la contemplaba con la niña acurrucada contra su pecho, sin querer dejar de hacerlo. Deseando que aquella imagen quedara grabada para siempre en su cerebro.- Pepper…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Solamente vas a seguir adelante con esto porque me amas. Y quiero que sepas que yo te amo todavía más por ello.-respondió en voz baja.-Pero cíñete al plan. Necesito que sigas adelante con esto. Por el bien de los tres.

El parpadeó y asintió con la cabeza, luego se inclinó para besarla largamente, en señal de despedida. Se detuvo un instante después para rozar sus labios sobre la frente de su hija. Rose volvió a bostezar, entreabriendo la pequeña boquita rosada durante un breve instante.

* * *

Nada más volver a casa desde el hospital, Tony se lanzó al taller de cabeza. Necesitaba canalizar su estado de creciente excitación en algo que no fuese destructivo. Y no se le ocurría nada mejor que sacar adelante su nueva idea. Pero antes de ponerse a trabajar en sus nuevos diseños, decidió que debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Pepper. Así que le pidió a JARVIS que le comunicara con Claire Rumsfield en Industrias Stark. La conversación no fue la mejor de su vida, al menos su querida vicepresidenta adjunta se alegró sobremanera de saber que tenía una preciosa ahijada. Aunque después vino el chaparrón sobre cuándo sería la boda y todas aquellas indirectas que reservaba siempre para él, sobre todo cuando Pepper no estaba delante. Tras conseguir colgarle la llamada, después de acordar que se presentaría en la casa de Malibú en unos días para conocer a la niña, por fin pudo pedirle a JARVIS que le marcara una conferencia con James Rhodes.

\- Es una niña, 2 kilos 900 gramos.-se jactó Tony al teléfono.- ¡Maldita sea, Rhodey! Es perfecta, absolutamente perfecta.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, Tony!-vino el grito de alegría desde el otro lado de la línea.-¿Cómo está Pepper?

\- Está genial. Recuperándose. Pasó por todo ello como una auténtica heroína.-la elogió mientras realizaba unos pequeños ajustes en la pantalla de cristal líquido de su derecha.

Estaba descalzo en el taller, sus manos volaban sobre los diseños holográficos que cubrían todo el espacio. Las partes separadas de lo que parecía una muñeca del tamaño de una pelota de rugby se superponían con otros diseños de ingeniería robótica miniaturizada, inteligencia artificial y escudos energéticos...

\- ¡Eso es genial!-respondió Rhodey.- Y que… sigue siendo sólo su bebé ¿no?-casi le daba miedo preguntarlo.

\- Si, no me lo recuerdes.-suspiró Tony.

Ajustó algunos componentes del diseño, con los dedos arrastró algunas piezas hasta que se ensamblaron en su lugar y buscó los ajustes de textil sintético hipoalergénico en la pantalla.

\- ¿Colores?-preguntó JARVIS

\- Compatibles con bebé niña.-murmuró

\- ¿Qué?-preguntó Rhodey al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Nada… Escucha tu vas a ir esta tarde al hospital a verla ¿verdad? Hazles fotos, muchas fotos. Se me olvidó completamente y no tengo permiso para visitar a Pepper y a Rosie hasta esta noche. Envíame las fotografías tan pronto como las tengas ¿vale?

\- Lo haré.-le aseguró su amigo.-La paternidad, nunca pensé que viviría para ver el día en que Tony Stark se adentraría en ella. Creo que va a ser muy bueno para ti.

\- Yo también.-coincidió Tony con su amigo.- Y ten en cuenta que es otra cosa que he hecho antes que tú, Rhodes. Vas a necesitar ponerte las pilas rápido para seguirme el ritmo.

Rhodey dijo algunas palabrotas mientras se reía y Tony sonrió abiertamente mientras colgaba el teléfono. Miró alrededor de la habitación y sus ojos se posaron en el sofá negro, pero antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio, todavía le quedaba una cosa por hacer. Con un golpecito seco oprimió el último botón del programa de diseño digital. Al instante, una serie de máquinas y engranajes cobró vida en el taller, moviéndose en sincrónica armonía. Tony le echó una última mirada a la maquinaria que eficientemente estaba ensamblando su último diseño tecnológico y dijo en voz baja:

\- ¿Tiempo estimado de ensamblaje, JARVIS?

\- Dos horas, el acabado final del producto depende de que los materiales acepten la cobertura con pintura acrílica.-Fue la inmediata respuesta.

Tony asintió con la cabeza, bostezó y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el sofá.

\- Voy a dormir la siesta, luego de vuelta al hospital. JARVIS despiértame en un par de horas.

\- Con mucho gusto, señor.


	9. La Muñeca

Después de pasar la última semana ingresada en un gris hospital, resultaba absolutamente perfecto estar de nuevo en casa, pensó Pepper dejando escapar un suspiro al entrar en el dormitorio que compartía con Tony. Llevaba a Rose en brazos, su cabecita descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, el traqueteo del viaje en coche la había dejado medio dormida.

Miró hacia la mesita y cayó en la cuenta del enorme ramo de flores que le daba la bienvenida. Tony, fiel a su estilo, parecía haber encargado en la floristería las flores tropicales más ostentosas que pudo encontrar. Se elevaban sobre el transparente papel de celofán rivalizando en altura con los globos de colores atados a la cesta llena de productos de higiene infantil que había justo en el suelo.

Se acercó al enorme ramo y cogió la tarjeta, en la que podía leerse con su inconfundible letra elegante, picuda y apretada "Para mis dos chicas, bienvenidas a casa. Con amor. Tony". La estuvo observando, entre sorprendida y emocionada durante varios minutos. Sopesando qué hacer con ella. Finalmente, la cogió con delicadeza para guardarla en su joyero. Sabía que no recibiría gestos de ese calibre de romanticismo por su parte demasiado a menudo, así que la conservaría como un tesoro.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de cerrar el cajón de la cómoda, notó que Rose se removía, despertándose y emitiendo pequeños sonidos de disgusto, que podían pronto transformarse en llanto si no la atendía.

Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la niña, durante las reformas decidieron que sería el inmediatamente contiguo al suyo. Era pequeño y acogedor. Las paredes pintadas en un neutro y brillante color verde vivo. Sobre la cuna convertible de madera blanca (especialmente diseñada para que Rose pudiese utilizarla en el futuro inmediato como cama, en cuanto fuese un poco más mayor) se disponían las estrellas y lunas fosforescentes que se iluminaban en la oscuridad. Un móvil de planetas y satélites del Sistema Solar ocupaba la cabecera de la cuna. Había sido un regalo de Claire.

Sonrió mientras depositaba a su hija con suavidad sobre el cambiabebés. Como sospechaba, se trataba de que estaba mojada. Procedió a realizar el cambio de pañal, empezaba a tener maña en estos menesteres. Una vez estuvo cambiada y seca, la niña empezó a levantar las piernecitas arriba y abajo, sonriendo y abriendo sus ojillos marrones de par en par.

Era una niña muy despierta, Pepper pensó momentáneamente en las implicaciones que esto tendría en el futuro, pero decidió que ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse de tener dos genios excéntricos en la casa, en vez de uno. La miró embelesada. Sus dedos de los piés eran totalmente perfectos, decidió. Y sus pequeños deditos de las manos. LLevaba un buen rato jugando con ellos, y desde su punto de vista, Rose era nada más y nada menos que la perfección, con su piel rosada y suave.

Pepper nunca había pasado demasiado tiempo con niños. Había sido canguro en su juventud y había jugado con los hijos de algunos amigos y primos, pero en los últimos diez años sus contactos con seres tan adorablemente dulces habían sido muy limitados. Pensó que no estaba siendo imparcial, pero cuando Rose le devolvió la mirada, sonriéndole con su boquita perfecta medio entreabierta, sintió tanta ternura surgiendo de su interior, que amenazaba con anegarle los ojos en lágrimas de absoluta y pura felicidad.

\- Eres mi pequeña bebé y te adoro…-le cantó con voz suave, mientras la cogía de nuevo en brazos para acunarla en su regazo. Pepper sonrió acercándola a su cara e inhalando el limpio y suave aroma de su piel. Deslizó sus dedos sobre los pequeños hombros a través del vestidito violeta que le había puesto.

El sonido de un misterioso "click" a su espalda, la sobresaltó momentáneamente. Se giró a tiempo de recibir de lleno el siguiente disparo de flash. Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta estaba Tony con su pequeña cámara digital en la mano. Desde que naciera Rose, aquel pequeño artilugio parecía una extensión de sí mismo. Rápidamente siguió haciéndoles algunas fotos más.

\- ¿Quieres soltar de una vez ese maldito cacharro? Me siento como una modelo estresada, haciendo una sesión de fotos para Vogue.

\- Bah, las modelos no se estresan con las sesiones, más bien disfrutan de que el fotógrafo saque lo mejor de ellas, he conocido a muchas y…

\- Olvidaba sus amplios conocimientos sobre la materia, Sr. Stark...

\- Ahora que lo pienso, quizá no fueron tantas…-enarcó las cejas y torció el lado derecho de la boca en su gesto característico.- En fin, lo que quería decir es que no me he podido resistir a tener un recuerdo de este momento. Estáis preciosas las dos.

Pepper sonrió alegremente.

\- Por cierto, gracias por el ramo de flores, ha sido todo un detalle.

\- Me alegro de que te gustara.

Tony entró en el cuarto tras Pepper y las siguió hasta la cuna, se acercó a la niña y le dio un beso en la naricilla mientras pasaba a su lado. Rose se movió levemente y bostezó.

\- Creo que tiene sueño otra vez, vamos a acostarla…

Pepper se interrumpió mientras hacía el gesto de dejar a la niña en la cuna. Acababa de reparar en el hecho de que, en una de las esquinas, apoyada junto a los barrotes de madera, había una preciosa muñeca de trapo. Con el pelo pelirrojo recogido en dos largas trenzas, los ojos azules y la carita graciosa llena de pecas que parecía sonreírle, como si estuviera viva. No pudo dejar de pasar por alto el parecido que la muñeca tenía con ella misma. El vestido estaba hecho de pedazos de tela blancos y verdes. Los zapatos eran morados. La señaló con un gesto leve de la cabeza.

\- Tony, eso es… una muñeca de trapo ¡como la que yo tenía! No me digas que esto es en lo que llevas trabajando todos estos días.

Él le sonrió orgulloso y solo contestó:

\- La he creado para Rose.

Pepper terminó de acomodar al bebé en la cuna. No podía dejar de mirar la muñeca. Se agachó ligeramente y alargó la mano para cogerla y examinarla mejor. Conociendo a Tony como lo conocía, no se trataría de una muñeca normal y corriente, ni muchísimo menos. Pero lo que sucedió a continuación la cogió desprevenida. Nada más tocarla, una extraña burbuja azulada se disparó desde el pecho de la muñeca, envolviendo la cuna entera. Pepper se vió obligada a retroceder de un salto hacia atrás, quedando fuera del alcance de la barrera azulada. Una vez parcialmente recuperada de la sorpresa inicial, se dispuso a meter la mano dentro, era una especie de escudo… Tony le retiró la mano con delicadeza antes de que lograra su objetivo.

\- No hagas presión, o te disparará una descarga eléctrica.

\- ¿Qué?-lo miró atónita.

\- Todavía no estás identificada en el sistema operativo. Es una barrera energética a prueba de intrusos. Impenetrable, incluso a prueba de balas, créeme la he estado probando durante estos últimos días que estuviste ingresada en el hospital.

Pepper lo miró con espanto.

\- ¿Has estado dedicándote a dispararle a una muñeca de trapo con balas de verdad? ¿Y si hubiesen rebotado contra tí? Tienes idea…

\- Estaba dentro de la armadura, Pepper…-continuó.-Había que probar todas las aplicaciones del escudo.-se defendió Tony encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.- He usado una derivación de mi tecnología. Es lo último de lo último en seguridad pasiva.

Ahogó un suspiro. Jamás se acostumbraría a los repentinos ataques de locura autodestructiva que de vez en cuando le daban al padre de su hija. Rose, mientras tanto, se había dormido con total tranquilidad, ajena por completo a la luminosa barrera azul que la rodeaba… pero Pepper no las tenía todas consigo.

\- ¿Estará bien ahí dentro?

\- Por supuesto, ya te he dicho que llevo toda la semana probando todos los parámetros minuciosamente con ayuda de JARVIS. Antes de ayer desplegamos la barrera a mí alrededor. Nunca me habría arriesgado a que le pasara algo al bebé…

Tony extendió su mano y posó la palma sobre la barrera azul. Al instante una especie de escáner la recorrió y una voz robótica femenina, infantil, dulce, y pausada dijo:

\- Usuario PAPÁ identificado.

Automáticamente, la barrera azul desapareció, dando paso a un panel de control holográfico, muy parecido a los controles de JARVIS que había diseminados por toda la casa. Tony apretó un botón y, al instante danzaron ante sus ojos varias tablas con datos, gráficas y más comandos de dispositivos. Las fue pasando con un movimiento rápido de la mano una tras otra, mientras explicaba:

\- Microambiente cuidadosamente seleccionado: temperatura óptima, cantidad de oxígeno en orden, constantes vitales normales. Nos avisará de cualquier incidencia, fuego, monóxido de carbono, intrusos… y también en caso de que la niña se ponga enferma.-dijo mientras señalaba cada uno de los parámetros programados.

Pepper observaba atentamente sin poder apenas creer lo que estaba viendo. Una nunca se acostumbraba a la extraordinaria genialidad de Tony Stark.

\- Ven, vamos a activarte en el sistema como usuaria.

Tecleó rápidamente varios códigos en el panel holográfico, cuando terminó le cogió la mano derecha y la aproximó a un pequeño cuadrado que acababa de surgir delante de ellos como de la nada. Al tocar la superficie del cuadro holográfico, la silueta de su mano quedó grabada en el sistema. Automáticamente se escuchó un sonido de confirmación. La misma voz dulce e infantil de antes dijo:

\- Sujeto identificado como Virginia Evelyn Potts con privilegios de administración, usuario MAMÁ.

Igual que si estuviera viva, la muñeca se giró hacia ella y siguió hablándole:

\- La joven señorita Stark se encuentra en este momento apaciblemente dormida, su temperatura corporal es de 37,2 ºC y no presenta ningún signo de alarma.

Poco después, todas las pantallas se cerraron y desaparecieron en el interior de los ojos de la muñeca, que se quedó apaciblemente quieta al lado de Rose, velando su sueño. Pepper asintió conmocionada y miró a Tony que sonreía satisfecho. Le encantaba impresionar a los demás, con cosas como aquella. Otro de sus magníficos inventos.

\- También canta nanas, cuenta cuentos y todo ese tipo de cosas que hacen los juguetes normales… Lo tengo todo pensado, cuando Rose sea más mayor, reconfiguraré los parámetros para que sea capaz de manejarla por sí misma, activando las funciones mediante la voz, igual que hacemos nosotros con JARVIS. Es sólo el diseño original. Iré ajustando los cálculos con el tiempo, según nuestras necesidades.

\- ¿Tiene nombre?-preguntó Pepper interesada.

\- Lo llamo dispositivo MIDIA, abreviatura para _Monitor Infantil Dotado de Inteligencia Artificial _… Sé que no es un gran nombre, pero el día de mañana Rose puede bautizarla con el nombre que ella prefiera.__

\- Mi muñeca se llamaba "Trapitos".-sonrió Pepper al recordarla con nostalgia.

\- Podemos llamarla así, si tú quieres. Por cierto, JARVIS está conectado a la red de MIDIA, comparten atribuciones y configuraciones generales. ¿Qué te parece JARVIS?

\- MIDIA todavía no es capaz de funcionar de modo totalmente independiente, comparto mis utilidades con ella. Es como si yo también tuviese una hija, señor.

Ambos sonrieron ante la ocurrencia de la inteligencia artificial, muchas veces tenía esas contestaciones tan ¿humanas? Bendita programación de interfaz.

\- Pronto funcionará a pleno rendimiento, JARVIS y ya no tendrás que realizar diagnósticos y transferencias de datos continuamente.

\- Sí, señor.

Tony acarició con ternura la cabecita dormida de su hija, mientras la contemplaba absorto.

\- ¿Sabes Pepper? una vez pensé que la armadura de Iron Man era mi mejor creación. Que había tocado techo creativo…

Pepper le miró intrigada, enarcando las cejas…

\- ¿Y no lo es? ¿Tienes pensado inventar algo mejor que todo esto… armaduras que te convierten en superhéroe, inteligencias artificiales que parecen estar vivas, barreras de protección energéticas autodefensivas que…

Tony se giró para mirarla a los ojos, dejando la pequeña cámara digital encima del mueble cambiabebés, con un movimiento lento y estudiado.

\- Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir mi padre…

\- ¿Tu padre?-preguntó sin entender.

\- He creado algo mucho más importante, Rose es mi mejor creación.

\- Oh…

Pepper lo miró fijamente, por unos instantes conmovida, pero enseguida reaccionó, divertida.

\- Así que es TÚ creación, vamos como si yo no hubiese tenido nada que ver con ella… ¿Qué son nueve meses de…?-no pudo seguir hablando porque él se había ido acercando poco a poco, llegando a tomar su cara entre sus manos. Callándola con un beso. Tierno, lento. Cuando se separaron, prosiguió:

\- NUESTRA mejor creación, al fin y al cabo somos un equipo indivisible.

\- Bueno, eso está mejor Sr. Stark. Merezco parte del mérito. Y esta vez no admito menos del 50% que me corresponde.

\- Es justo.-replicó él con una enorme sonrisa.

Pepper le sonrió, se relajó y suspiró, apoyada sobre el borde de la cuna. Tony le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros, susurrándole en el oído:

\- Creo que tú también necesitas una buena siesta…

\- ¿Vas a ser mi mullido osito de peluche?-dijo lanzándole una mirada de reojo algo burlona.

Como única respuesta, Tony rozó su barbilla a lo largo de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Pepper levantó ligeramente su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Los azules inmensamente perdidos en los marrones y le acarició el cuello lentamente, llevando sus manos hasta su pelo corto y suave. Tony no pudo contenerse más tiempo y la besó ferozmente, con urgencia, ella abrió la boca para que sus lenguas se encontraran en su interior y saboreó sus labios, mientras sus manos seguían jugueteando con su pelo.

Fue un beso apasionado, intenso, que les hizo sentir de inmediato lo mucho que se habían echado de menos, como si quisieran fundirse el uno en el otro para siempre. Las manos de Tony se deslizaban arriba y abajo por su espalda en caricias que seguían estremeciéndola de placer. Casi sin resuello, se separaron lo justo para tomar aire, luego Tony empezó a besarla suavemente por todo el cuello, primero con besos cortos que fueron haciéndose más largos e intensos poco a poco, Pepper empezaba a perder el dominio de sí misma cuando un pinchazo en cierto lugar de su anatomía, le recordó que tan sólo hacía siete días que había dado a luz un bebé. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir, cogió su cara entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

\- Tony… cariño no… no podemos… todavía… es demasiado pronto.-se mordió el labio nerviosa esperando que él comprendiera lo que trataba de decirle.

Él le sonrió ampliamente, animado por su turbación.

\- Pepper, tranquila. Lo sé… JARVIS ha actualizado sus archivos de memoria con amplia información sobre el parto, la lactancia y el cuidado de bebés. Sé lo de la cuarentena.-Acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Pepper se relajó automáticamente.-No pensaba en… es decir, no es necesario llegar a… ¿Los dos tenemos manos, no?-sonrió pícaramente.

\- Oh… yo…

\- Relájate, Pep. Sólo quiero besarte, abrazarte y acariciarte… esta última semana sin ti ha sido una tortura. Te echaba de menos todo el tiempo, y por las noches era aún peor… Jamás me había dado cuenta de lo enorme y vacía que está la cama sin ti…

Pepper se abrazó contra él, emocionada. Ella sentía exactamente lo mismo. También le había echado de menos todos y cada uno de los días, su abrazo, su olor, la forma de su cuerpo junto a la suya, la luz azulada del reactor ARK que iluminaba la habitación por las noches sin necesidad de lámparas accesorias… Tony la atrajo hacia sí y volvieron a besarse lentamente, saboreándose el uno al otro. Y cuando se rompió el beso, él susurró en su oreja con voz profunda:

\- Nunca te alejes de mi Pepper…

Y de improviso la cogió en brazos como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sintió balancear en el camino hasta la habitación contigua que compartían.

\- Creo que la amo, Srta. Potts.-dijo Tony solemnemente mientras se perdía en la inmensidad de esos ojos azules que lo miraban sin parpadear.

\- Yo también le amo a usted, Sr. Stark.-vino la inmediata réplica entre risas, mientras él la depositaba suavemente sobre la cama y volvía a atacarla con otro beso largo, tierno y apasionado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Virginia Evelyn Potts? Os estaréis preguntando... WTF? Bueno me hacía ilusión... y desconozco si en algunos de los cómics se comenta el nombre completo de nuestra querida Pepper Potts si es así, pido disculpas pero realmente he leído MUY POCOS cómics de Iron Man. Si, os recuerdo que cuando empecé este fanfic NO había leído ninguno, pero bueno, puesto que ha pasado tantísimo tiempo desde entonces... ahora puedo decir que si que llevo leídos unos cuantos números de la serie "El Invencible Iron Man" de Matt Fraction y Salvador Larroca, el cual os recomiendo porque es genial (Pepper tiene una armadura y todo ¡si! el MARK 1616 y su nombre de batalla es Rescate ^^) Aún así no sé su nombre todavía... y no sé si se ha mencionado alguna vez, porque en unos cómics con tantos números y tanta historia, todo es posible. Me lo he inventado. Y me he quedado tan feliz jajajaja xD Por favor si alguien sabe su nombre que me lo diga en una review y lo corrijo.


	10. El Ornitorrinco

Tres semanas después, la familia Stark se encontraba en el salón con la trona de Rose dispuesta en medio del sofá. James había venido de visita y agitaba frente a la niña el peluche de un ornitorrinco vestido con el uniforme de aviación del ejército de Estados Unidos que le había traído como regalo. Rose siguiéndolo con su mirada vivaz, había intentado atraparlo con las manos en un par de ocasiones, pero pronto la había vencido el cansancio y ahora dormía plácidamente. Tony hacía bromas sin parar, sacando de quicio a Rhodey como sólo él sabía hacer.

\- ¡Cómo se te ocurre traerle un bicho tan horrendo a mi hija!

\- ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Tú sí que estas horrible… ¡menudas ojeras tienes! Me recuerda a los viejos tiempos, cuando montabas fiestas de 5 días y…

Pepper entró en ese momento en el salón con una bandeja de servicio de café en la mano y Tony aprovechó para cambiar sutilmente el discurso de su amigo.

\- Es todo culpa de la pequeña diablilla… ¿La ves ahí tan dormidita y apacible? ¡Pues cuando tiene hambre o necesita que la cambien llora como si alguien estuviera a punto de matarla! Y le da igual que sean las 4 de la tarde que las 5 de la mañana…

\- ¡Tony! Tu nunca has sido muy dormidor…

\- ¡Pepper! ¿Acaso estoy diciendo algo que no sea verdad? Nos pasamos las noches en vela, hacemos turnos, pero la verdad es que casi no dormimos. Ni siquiera un par de horas por noche. Con decirte que el otro día casi me duermo mientras sobrevolaba el Atlántico en la armadura…

\- Jajajaja amigo, creo que tu hija tiene a quién parecerse. La paciencia es su punto fuerte. Cuando quiere algo, lo quiere en ese momento. Y no vuelvas a hablar en contra de Harry el ornitorrinco, que me ha costado mucho encontrarlo. En la tienda de souvenirs de aviación tenían de todo: osos, leones, cebras… pero ornitorrincos… ¡Prácticamente tuve que llamar a los de Operaciones Especiales para conseguir esta cosa! Tenías que ponérmelo fácil ¿no?

\- Los osos están muy vistos, aceptamos el ornitorrinco.-Tony lo cogió y lo depositó con cuidado en la trona de Rose, al otro lado de donde descansaba Trapitos. En realidad le había hecho mucha ilusión que Rodhey se acordara del mote que le puso aquella vez en el jet privado y le hubiese traído a la niña ese animal de peluche en concreto. Pero nunca se lo diría.

Pepper se sentó junto a James y éste quedó flanqueado entre ambos.

\- La niña es preciosa, tiene tu sonrisa.-le comentó James alegremente.-Va ser toda una rompecorazones cuando sea mayor.

\- Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo? Nada de tíos rondándola por lo menos hasta después de que haya cumplido los treinta.-protestó Tony

Pepper y Rhodey se miraron, ella enarcó las cejas ostensiblemente.

\- No podrás evitar que los chicos se le acerquen… Por favor… ¿te estás escuchando?

\- Que lo intenten… a ver quién será capaz de plantarle cara a Iron Man para salir con su hija.-expresó en su tono amenazador.

\- Macho, al que te tenga como suegro le va a tocar la lotería…-rió James mientras mordisqueaba una galleta de chocolate.-El pelo es precioso, tiene tu mismo tono pelirrojo.-siguió comentándole a Pepper.

\- Físicamente tiene bastante de mí, pero en lo que respecta al carácter es la viva imagen de su padre.

Tony sonrió orgulloso, ante la observación.

\- Tío, creo que no te estaba haciendo un cumplido.- atacó de nuevo Rhodes.

\- Cuando mi pequeña genio empiece a sacar buenísimas notas en el colegio y a destacar con su mente prodigiosa sobre todos los demás niños, estaré allí para ver como todos os coméis vuestras palabras…-contestó Tony animado.

\- Es un auténtico encanto.-comentó Rhodey mientras admiraba a la niña dormida.- Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros… sobre todo por ti, hermano.-continuó mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda.- Esto ha terminado por centrarte. Te veo mejor que nunca. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es el bautizo?

\- Pues verás, aún no lo tenemos decidido…-empezó Pepper

\- Queremos bautizarla con los papeles en orden, es decir como Rose Stark pero Pepper sigue sin querer hacer pública nuestra situación familiar…

\- Todavía es demasiado pronto, Tony… sólo quiero esperar unos meses más…

Tony hacía tiempo que había dejado de discutir con Pepper por ese tema, al fin y al cabo, pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con su hija. Es cierto que se le pasó por la cabeza que una vez que Pepper viera la manera en que Trapitos sería capaz de mantener a Rose a salvo de cualquier amenaza, esta cambiaría de opinión. Pero ni eso lo había logrado. Así que Tony había terminado por resignarse. No había nada más en su mano que él pudiera hacer para remediar la situación.

\- Ya lo has oído.

Rhodey asintió con la cabeza y no contestó. Justo en ese momento, JARVIS mencionó con su voz robótica:

\- Señor Stark, Srta. Potts, la Srta. Rumsfield se encuentra en la puerta principal.

Y unos segundos más tarde, sonó con fuerza el timbre. Tony se levantó automáticamente del sofá como movido por un resorte. Pepper levantó las cejas en gesto de sospecha.

\- ¿Se supone que también esperábamos a Claire esta tarde? ¿Me he perdido algo?

\- Le pedí que se pasara para firmar unos documentos de la empresa.

Pepper miró alternativamente a Tony y a Rhodey, que lógicamente no entendía nada de nada. La vitriólica mirada de "cómo te atreves a liarla de esta manera" que atravesó a Tony no bastó para hacer que éste se detuviera. En dos zancadas llegó hasta la puerta y la abrió con su mejor sonrisa resplandeciente.

\- Claire ¡Qué bien que al final te hayas podido pasar!

\- Sr. Stark no estoy aquí por gusto, los documentos que le traigo tienen que estar firmados para mañana a primera hora… como le dije y…

\- Pero mujer, pasa no te quedes en la puerta. Entra a tomar algo, Pepper ha hecho café y pastas.- dijo Tony casi empujándola dentro de su casa.

Claire hizo caso al excéntrico de su jefe porque no le quedaba otro remedio. *Al menos, ya que estoy aquí saludaré a mi amiga y a la niña* pensó con resignación. Entró en el salón delante de Tony que la acompañó hasta situarla delante del hueco del sofá que quedaba situado estratégicamente justo al lado de Rhodey. Saludó a Vir con alegría y miró como Rose empezaba a desperezarse. El ruido de la puerta había interrumpido su siesta. Lo sintió en el alma, pobrecita. *El egocéntrico de su padre ni siquiera piensa en ella…* pensó Claire con disgusto. Le hizo unas cuantas carantoñas y la niña se rió feliz.

Momentáneamente incómoda al darse cuenta de que en la sala había alguien a quien no conocía, esbozó un amago de sonrisa en dirección al hombre. James se levantó para presentarse. Pepper, intentando aligerar la tensión del momento, se aproximó a su amiga y la cogió del brazo, presentándosela a Rhodes con una sonrisa.

\- Rhodey, esta es Claire Rumsfield una buena amiga y vicepresidenta ejecutiva en funciones de Industrias Stark. Nos está ayudando mientras sigo de baja por maternidad.

\- ¡Hola Señorita Rumsfield! Soy James Rhodes, un buen amigo de Tony y Pepper. Encantado. He oído cosas muy buenas sobre su gestión.

\- Gracias. Es un placer conocerle.-expresó Claire con su sonrisa más cortés y cayendo en la cuenta de que éste también llamaba Pepper a Vir. Parecía que su amiga se había acostumbrado ya al nombre cariñoso que le había inventado Anthony.

Claire estrechó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía. Lo examinó con atención, no estaba mal, la mirada era extrañamente sincera y cálida. No se sintió escrutada ni juzgada. Parecía genuinamente amable y agradable. Se relajó un poco. Se alisó la falda del traje azul oscuro con un movimiento rápido, mientras ambos volvían a tomar asiento en el amplio sofá blanco. Notó como Vir se sentaba a su lado, Tony sin embargo seguía de pié mirándola, con esa sonrisa socarrona plantificada en su cara. La misma sonrisa falsa que utilizaba cuando aparecía ante los medios de comunicación.

Claire suspiró. Nunca habría imaginado que Anthony Stark pudiese tener amigos con el coeficiente mental más alto que el de un niño de ocho años, ni siquiera que pudiera conocer a nadie serio y responsable a parte de Virginia Potts. Estaba gratamente sorprendida.

\- Además, creo conveniente deciros que ambos seréis los padrinos de nuestra pequeña Rose.-expresó Tony alegremente cogiendo a la niña en sus brazos.- La madrina Claire y el padrino Rhodey.-cogió la manita de la niña, haciendo que pareciera que ella les señalaba alternativamente. Todos rieron.

La tarde se fue deslizando hasta extinguirse entre entretenidas charlas banales, preguntas sobre el bautizo, tazas de excelente café y algunas galletas, mientras Tony se hacía de rogar todo lo que podía para retrasar la firma de los dichosos papeles de las exportaciones a China. Primero que si voy a cambiarle el pañal a la niña, después que si aún no he probado el café, más tarde se puso a hablar con su amigo de todo tipo de temas que se le iban ocurriendo sobre la marcha… Intentó interrumpirle en más de una ocasión, sin ningún éxito. Se estaba quedando sin ideas sobre el motivo que podría tener el novio de su mejor amiga para entretenerla allí toda la tarde. Quien sabría que extrañas ideas cruzaban por la mente del excéntrico multimillonario. Desde luego a ella no le interesaban. Solo tenía ganas de irse a su casa a descansar después de una dura jornada de trabajo.

Cuando ya empezaba a pensar que quizás lo que quería era que se quedase a dormir en su casa para hacerle de niñera improvisada de Rose mientras él y Vir salían a cenar, su amigo James dijo que se retiraba. Entonces y sólo entonces, observó atónita como Stark le retiraba la carpeta que contenía los papeles de la mano y con una rápida floritura, empezó a firmarlos uno tras otro con absoluta rapidez y eficacia. Cuando terminó se los tendió sonriente y acto seguido sugirió:

\- Ya que los dos os marcháis ya, Rhodey ¿Por qué no acercas a la Srta. Rumsfield hasta su casa?

Claire abrió unos ojos desmesurados y empezó a atar cabos… ¿Acaso Anthony estaba intentando hacer de improvisado celestino entre ella y su amigo? Pero ¿Por qué se iba a molestar? Si estaba segura de que la odiaba… ¿O quizá no? Vio como Vir le atizaba un sutil pescozón en el brazo a su novio, mientras ponía cara de absoluta vergüenza. Intentó articular una excusa como pudo para salir del paso.

\- No, Sr. Stark no será necesario que molestemos a su amigo. Pediré un taxi.

James, que había terminado por darse cuenta también de las segundas intenciones de Tony, le siguió el juego a su amigo, en parte porque le había gustado Claire. Era guapa, tenía clase y una conversación agradable. Le había parecido una chica encantadora. Pensó incluso en hablar con Pepper para saber si tenía pareja, para pedirle una cita algún día de estos.

\- Por supuesto, yo la acercaré con mucho gusto. Tan sólo dígame donde vive.

Viendo que no podía zafarse de la encerrona, Claire claudicó, pensando desde ese mismo momento en ocultas maneras de hacerle pagar a Stark la vergüenza que tanto ella como Virginia estaban pasando. Se iba a arrepentir, afortunadamente a su amiga todavía le quedaban varias semanas de baja maternal y tendría tiempo de endosarle a su jefe alguna de esas tareas que tanto le fastidiaban y que se ocuparía personalmente de que no pudiera delegar en nadie más. *Oh si, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío...*

Sin más, James y Claire abandonaron la casa de Malibú en el coche del teniente coronel. Moviendo la mano en señal de despedida desde la puerta, Tony Stark lucía su mejor sonrisa de triunfo absoluto mientras con su hija en brazos y al lado de Pepper los veía alejarse más allá de la valla del jardín.

\- Tony, eres incorregible.-suspiró Pepper cuando hubo cerrado la puerta principal.

\- No me digas que no hacen buena pareja…

\- Si, no… ¡ese no es el caso! No puedes ir por ahí atosigando a la gente, haciendo de improvisado cupido y envolviéndolos contra su voluntad en tus líos. Son nuestros amigos… Nuestros ÚNICOS amigos.

\- Precisamente. Por eso lo hago, porque son nuestra única familia. Si esto sale bien, imagínate los beneficios. Podríamos contar con ellos para cuidar de Rose. Pero, sobre todo, para que se hicieran cargo de ella si el destino o el más allá no lo quiera, nos ocurriera algo…-afirmó con seriedad.

Pepper lo miró fijamente, como comprendiendo al fin lo que se le pasaba por aquella loca cabeza suya.

\- A ver si lo he entendido bien, ¿Quieres que Rhodey y Claire empiecen una relación para que en el hipotético caso en que a nosotros dos pudiera ocurrirnos algo, ellos se hiciesen cargo de Rose?

\- Al menos tendría una familia… Confío en Rhodey, sabes que quiero a Rhodey como un hermano y bueno… no repetiré esto nunca más y mucho menos delante de ella, pero también me gusta Claire. Es de fiar, es responsable y no te fallaría. Eres su mejor amiga. Mi genética y la orfandad, no es una buena combinación. No quiero que mi hija desperdicie ni un solo segundo de su vida. No la dejaré a su merced, sin nadie que la quiera y le ponga límites a partes iguales.

Pepper se había vuelto a quedar sin palabras. Ahí estaba, Tony Stark jamás hacía algo sin motivo. No permitiría que Rose pasara por lo que había pasado él. A su egoísta manera, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su hija. Lo que le daba miedo. Y al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Sentimientos encontrados que hacían que cada día le quisiera un poco más. Si es que tal cosa era posible. No pudo evitar sentirse profundamente conmovida. Todo el enfado desapareció de un plumazo. Y se acercó para besarle, atrapando su cara entre sus manos. Rose aún en brazos de Tony, palmeó feliz las espaldas de sus padres, mientras estos se besaban. Y sonrió con agrado.


	11. Vida Cotidiana

_Queridos lectores, llegados a este punto quiero hacer un inciso. Podría llenar varios capítulos de este libro de memorias relatando mis primeros meses de vida. Y explicaros con todo detalle que cada vez que mi fiel amiga Trapitos monitorizaba una ligera subida de mi temperatura corporal, mi padre me llevaba VOLANDO, literalmente, a casa del pediatra más reputado de Los Ángeles y lo sacaba de la cama si era preciso. Daba igual la hora. Tan sólo para que me diagnosticara un resfriado, una faringitis o una indigestión leve. Como mi madre daba gracias al cielo por la confidencialidad médico-paciente. O como cuando sufría de insomnio o tenía un mal día, mi padre era capaz de quedarse toda la noche al borde de mi cuna, observándome al detalle para asegurarse de que estaba bien. O como JARVIS descargó en su memoria cientos de miles de millones de datos sobre el cuidado de bebés para ayudar a mis pobres padres primerizos a no volverse locos con los distintos significados de mis llantos. Sin duda, este libro que tenéis en vuestras manos, se eternizaría y podría llegar a inundaros en el más absoluto tedio. Así que no lo haré. Proseguiré la narración saltándome todo lo referente a mis primeros meses de vida._

_Extraído de las memorias de Rose María Stark ___

* * *

__La pequeña regordeta, de 7 meses recién cumplidos, vestía una camisita rosa de manga corta y un peto vaquero de pantaloncito corto, su fino cabello pelirrojo caía en pequeños mechoncitos sobre la frente. Rose miró otra vez a su alrededor. Se concentró un poco más, buscando a Mamá._ _

__Recorrió con la mirada las paredes de la habitación, hasta que finalmente la encontró a lo lejos, en la cocina, triturando la papilla de arroz blanco y pelando un plátano grande. Eso estaba bien, a Rose le encantaba el arroz blanco. Estaba bueno y podía comérselo y lanzar un poco por los aires al mismo tiempo. También le gustaba el postre, plátano chafado con zumo de naranja, tenía color naranja y sabía dulce. Rose se deslizó hacia uno de los lados del parque infantil e introdujo sus deditos por entre los agujeros de la red, dándose impulso para intentar ponerse de pié._ _

__Intentar ponerse de pié era divertido. Le gustaba. La mayoría de las veces volvía a caerse de culo. Gatear era más fácil. Era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo. Especialmente cuando Papá la perseguía por toda la casa. La hacía reír, sobre todo cuando quedaba atrapada en el rincón de alguna habitación y Papá la alcanzaba y la cogía, elevándola en el aire y dándole besos rozando contra sus mejillas su barba áspera. Rose elevaba las piernas y los brazos al aire riéndose sin control._ _

__Tiró de la red una vez más para llamar la atención de Mamá, estaba hambrienta. Quizás hoy Mamá le diera también un trocito de zanahoria para chupetearla. Rose gimió un poco y automáticamente Trapitos se activó, cantándole una nana. Rose sonrió durante un instante, acarició el pelo de Trapitos con una mano y con la otra siguió tironeando de la red del parque otra vez, más fuerte. Entonces lo logró, la red por fin cedió y Rose se desplomó sobre la gruesa alfombra rodando sobre sí misma hasta que aterrizó. Trapitos activó la señal de alarma y la burbuja protectora, así que no se hizo daño, simplemente rebotó contra la pared más cercana y se rió contenta. Dentro de la barrera azul, Rose empezó a gatear hacia la puerta. Al mirar hacia abajo vio a Harry el ornitorrinco sobre el suelo, que había salido disparado en su huída del parque de juegos y se lanzó sobre él balbuceando sonidos de felicidad._ _

__Harry emitió su sonido característico, era un peluche con sonajero. Rose sabía que al apretarlo, sentarse sobre él o golpearlo en el lugar adecuado, las campanitas que tanto le gustaban se dejarían escuchar._ _

__\- Srta. Potts la pequeña Srta. Stark acaba de escapar del parque infantil, otra vez.-anunció JARVIS eficientemente._ _

__\- ¿Otra vez, JARVIS? ¡Es la tercera vez que reforzamos la red esta semana!-contestó Mamá preocupada._ _

__Rose oyó la voz de JARVIS proveniente de la cocina, a Rose le gustaba JARVIS pero sabía que Mamá estaría pronto allí. Decidió que debía darse prisa._ _

__Mamá abrió la puerta justo en el instante en que la alcanzó. Le sonrió, Mamá olía a plátano y zumo de naranja._ _

__\- ¿Rose, estás bien? ¿Cómo te has vuelto a escapar del parque infantil, cariño?_ _

__Mamá posó la mano en la barrera azul y al instante desapareció dentro de Trapitos. Rose dejó caer a Harry al suelo y levantó los brazos en dirección a Mamá, sabía que la cogería en brazos. Mamá era muy lista y siempre sabía lo que Rose quería. Sabía cuando quería ir arriba, cuando quería ir abajo, cuando quería más y cuando no quería algo, cuando necesitaba que la cambiaran o que la abrazaran. Mamá sabía convertirlo todo en un juego y Rose sabía que era la hora de Cuchara Man, así que alargó la mano y trató de comerse un puñado de pelos de mamá mientras se la llevaba en brazos hacia la cocina._ _

__\- Muy bien, Rose. ¡Hoy en Cuchara Man tenemos arroz blanco de primer plato, además de un estupendo trozo de zanahoria pelada para morder!- Anunció Mamá con grandes aspavientos._ _

__Rose la contemplaba alborozada desde su silla comedora, sacudiendo los brazos contra la bandeja. Vió como Mamá se sentaba en una silla normal a su lado y empezaba a remover la papilla de arroz blanco con la cuchara._ _

__\- Y aquí viene Cuchara Man volando por el cielo… zuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssss.- anunció Mamá hundiendo la cuchara en el plato y llenándola hasta los bordes. Rose se rió y abrió su boca.- ¡Justo dentro de la base secreta, ñam ñam!_ _

__Rose masticaba feliz, encantada de ver que mamá también estaba contenta. Cuchara Man voló una vez más, luego otra y otra y otra más… hasta que el plato quedó casi vacío y en cada ocasión, Rose comía con fruición la papilla y pedía más._ _

__Cuando Papá le daba de comer, la llamaba Super Rosie y no jugaban a Cuchara Man. En lugar de eso, Papá fingía que ÉL se iba a comer su plato y Rose tenía que gritar y llamar la atención de Papá para que moviera la cuchara en su dirección. Le llevaba un buen rato de lloriquear y gritar, pero era muy divertido, y a veces, Papá acababa comiéndose parte de su papilla de verdad._ _

__Rose empezaba a sentirse llena, así que cogió la cuchara y empezó a tirar al aire parte de la papilla de arroz, haciéndola volar a su alrededor… Mamá le limpió la boca con una servilleta y empezó a darle el postre. Cuando se terminó la última cucharada de plátano con naranja, Mamá la limpió con una toallita húmeda. Eso quería decir que la hora de la comida había terminado y que era la hora del cuento y la siesta._ _

__La hora del cuento le gustaba, pero la hora de la siesta ya no tanto. Se llevó en la mano la media zanahoria pelada que estaba mordisqueando mientras mamá la acercaba al sofá, en el salón. Tonto estaba allí, JARVIS debería haberlo subido por el ascensor. El trabajo de Tonto era arreglar cosas y ahora intentaba arreglar el nuevo agujero que Rose había hecho en la red que rodeaba el parque de juegos. Levantó sus pinzas hacia ellas dos cuando se sentaron en el sofá, haciendo su ruido robótico característico en señal de saludo. Rose sabía que a Tonto le gustaba mucho la hora del cuento, aunque Mamá y Papá no tenían ni idea. A Tonto le gustaban muchas de las cosas que le gustaban a ella._ _

__\- Muy bien, cariño hoy vamos a leer "El Ganso Que No Corría" ¿Cómo será?-preguntó Mamá mientras le cambiaba el pañal. Rose se removió un poco y dejó caer el trozo de zanahoria al suelo._ _

__Tonto la recogió y la acercó hasta su mano. Rose se sentó en el regazo de Mamá y la ayudó a pasar las páginas del cuento dando manotazos. Mamá se rió y empezó a leerle el cuento que iba de un ganso que no sabía correr mientras los demás animales de la granja si, hasta que al final aprendía. Rose miraba todas las ilustraciones del libro y chupeteaba su zanahoria. Esperaba que mamá le leyera otro cuento, pero cuando mamá lo apartó sobre la mesa, se dio cuenta de que no. Rose resopló, inspiró gran cantidad de aire y empezó a llorar a lágrima viva porque ahora tocaba la hora de la siesta y la odiaba._ _

__La hora de la siesta significaba que tenía que quedarse sola en la cuna mientras mamá se quedaba en el salón, rodeada de papeles, de pantallas y de aparatos que acaparaban toda su atención. Dio varias patadas al aire, intentando poner su cara más triste para ver si Mamá se ablandaba y la dejaba quedarse con ella, pero Mamá tan sólo se rió y la besó soplando un poco de aire sobre su cuello. Le hizo cosquillas y Rose no pudo seguir aparentando estar triste, sino que sonrió abiertamente y balbuceó alegre. Mamá siempre olía bien, a vainilla y flores, siempre limpia. No como Papá, que a veces estaba todo sucio y olía como el taller._ _

__A Rose le gustaba el taller y esperaba bajar con Papá después de la siesta, como casi cada tarde. En el taller había ruidos y luces y de vez en cuando grandes ¡bums! A Rose no le asustaban los ¡bums!, aunque olían raro pero era divertido ver como Tonto espolvoreaba con una cosa blanca los fuegos que se prendían y luego Papa le decía que no le iban a decir nada de todo aquello a Mamá. Los ¡bums! eran su secreto. De Papá y de ella._ _

__\- ¡Hora de la siesta!-dijo Mamá como si fuese algo bueno._ _

__Pero Rose sabía que no lo era, gruñó mientras Mamá le arrebataba la zanahoria y le daba a Phil en su lugar. Phil era un hipopótamo de goma, a Rose le aliviaba el dolor que le causaban sus encías, los dientes salían y dolían. Morder a Phil no era tan divertido como chupetear una zanahoria. Rose se removió y gimoteó enfadada mientras Mamá la dejaba en la cuna. Mordió con fuerza su hipopótamo y pataleó con furia al aire, mientras mamá acomodaba a Trapitos a su lado._ _

__Trapitos empezó a cantarle su nana preferida. Mamá le dio un besito en la cabeza y salió del cuarto, dejándola en la penumbra de su habitación. Rose gimió. Parpadeó dos veces y se relajó, solamente un poquito. No se iba a dormir, no pensaba dormir la siesta. Ni por asomo. Cogió a Trapitos del vestido y tironeó de ella hasta que pudo abrazarla. Le dio un besito en la mejilla. Trapitos sonrió y le cantó otra nana. Rose bostezó sobre el hipopótamo y cerró los ojos tan sólo un poquito, porque no pensaba dormir la siesta._ _

__Para nada._ _

* * *

__Un par de horas después, Rose despertó de su profundo sueño. Mientras se desperezaba le llegó el rumor de una voz familiar que la llamaba…_ _

__\- Rosie . . . Super Rosie . . ._ _

__Rose abrió los ojos de inmediato, elevó los brazos al aire e intentó incorporarse sonriendo porque Papá estaba asomado a la cuna para cogerla en brazos. La hora de la siesta por fin había terminado. Papá hizo una mueca cómica mientras olfateaba el aire a su alrededor._ _

__\- Muchas gracias, Super Rosie. Aprecio la oportunidad que me brindas de trabajar con residuos tóxicos frescos casi cada tarde.-le sonrió.-Creo que alguien necesita que le cambien el pañal._ _

__Rose escupió a Phil sobre su mano, cerrándola para mantenerlo sujeto y dejó que Papá la levantara de la cuna y le cambiara el pañal. Se sintió mucho mejor cuando Papá apretó las tiras adhesivas del pañal nuevo y le pasó el apestoso a Tonto, que lo dejó caer sobre la papelera de metal cercana al mueble cambiabebés._ _

__\- Muy bien, ¡todos abajo!-exclamó Papá alegremente.- Tú también, Tonto, si es que has terminado con eso. Te necesitaré._ _

__Tonto movió sus pinzas mientras miraba a Papá. Rose supo que estaba contento de bajar al taller, igual que ella. Papá la cogió en brazos, apoyando su peso sobre el hombro izquierdo y Tonto les siguió hasta el ascensor. Papá casi nunca usaba el ascensor. Prefería subir y bajar por las escaleras, pero hoy Tonto iba con ellos, y Rose sabía muy bien que Tonto no podía bajar escaleras._ _

__En cuanto llegaron abajo, Papá señaló el taller con la mano y dijo en tono grandilocuente, como casi todos los días:_ _

__\- Aquí estamos, Stark e hija. Extraordinario equipo de ingenieros preparados para partir átomos, reparar y mejorar armaduras, debatir sobre las posibilidades energéticas de la fusión en frío y hacer pruebas de resistencia para mejorar todos los juguetes Fisher Price que nos encontremos tirados por ahí ¿eh?_ _

__Rose notó como Papá le acariciaba la naricilla con un dedo y se rió gustosa ante la sensación. Le gustaba sentirse incluida en el trabajo del taller. Papá llamó a Patoso que se acercó rodando lentamente, Rose vio como acercaba el columpio saltarín de su brazo largo. Papá la sujetó y terminó de acomodarla en el columpio saltarín. A Rose le encantaba, porque podía saltar muy alto y reír sin parar. Patoso se movía a su alrededor y ella podía ver y coger cosas y ponerlas dentro de su boca. A Patoso no se le daba demasiado bien mantener las cosas en su boca, siempre acababan cayéndosele al suelo. Entonces Papá hacía como que se enfadaba con Patoso y le decía que lo iba a despedazar hasta que la pieza más grande que quedara de él fuese un tornillo y Rose reía y reía porque sabía que Papá no lo decía en serio, pero Patoso pensaba que sí y se agachaba avergonzado._ _

__Papá empezó a coger cosas metálicas que hacían clonc clonc al caer sobre la mesa del taller, muchas eran de color rojo, otras doradas… Rose no podía tocarlas, pero había más cosas en el taller para tocar y morder. Le gustaban mucho unos grandes guantes de goma negros que sabían agradables y solían estar llenos de humo. Rose agitó con fuerza a Phil que permanecía en su mano izquierda. Y entonces, cuando Papá solo empezaba a abrir una de las cosas metálicas rojas, se oyó la voz de JARVIS retumbando en el taller._ _

__\- Señor, tiene una llamada. Es el coronel Rhodes…_ _

__JARVIS estaba en toda la casa, en diferentes sitios. Pero Rose sabía que en el taller, JARVIS hablaba desde la pantalla. Le sonrió._ _

__\- Oh, muy bien JARVIS, pásamela. Es el tío Rhodey…-dijo Papá guiñándole un ojo para después volver toda su atención a la pantalla de luces brillantes azules, blancas y doradas que tenían delante._ _

__Meciéndose arriba y abajo mientras mordisqueaba su hipopótamo de plástico, Rose observaba a Papá hablando con la foto del tío Rhodey en la pantalla mientras seguía manipulando la cosa roja metálica. Cada vez que Papá decía el nombre del tío Rhodey o de la tía Claire ella levantaba la cabeza y abría desmesuradamente los ojos, intentando comprender la conversación. Lanzó un gritito agudo, un balbuceo… nada. Papá seguía enfrascado con la pantalla del teléfono._ _

__Pasó el tiempo, y más tiempo… hasta que Rose empezó a cansarse de que Papá no le hiciera caso. Ni siquiera le había pedido a JARVIS que pusiera música. Rose le tiró con fuerza del pantalón en un gesto que si ya supiese hablar habría querido decir: "¡Eh Papá! Que estoy aquí" Pero Papá no se dio cuenta, o la ignoró. Siguió enfrascado en su conversación telefónica durante varios minutos más._ _

__Para cuando terminó, Rose había tirado a Phil dentro de la boca de Patoso, que acababa de dejarlo caer al suelo, había tirado también los guantes negros por el aire y empezaba a oscilar peligrosamente parte de su pequeño cuerpo fuera del columpio saltarín._ _

__\- ¡Eh, pequeña saltimbanqui!-reaccionó asustado Papá justo a tiempo de cogerla al vuelo. La colocó apoyada sobre su hombro. Y suspiró con alivio._ _

__Rose rió complacida de que Papá por fin le estuviera haciendo caso y aplaudió con sus manitas. Fue un aplauso sordo, pues todavía no tenía suficiente fuerza en los bracitos. Papá la abrazó más fuerte y se relajó._ _

__\- ¿Sabes qué, Rosie?_ _

__Rose no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que Papá se lo iba a contar enseguida. Siempre que le preguntaba eso lo hacía._ _

__\- El tío Rhodey nos ha pedido consejo para que le ayudemos a elegir un anillo de compromiso para la tía Claire. Y le hemos animado a que se declare de una vez ¿A que es genial?_ _

__Rose no sabía nada de anillos de compromiso ni de que era declararse, pero sí sabía quiénes eran sus tíos. Ambos le gustaban. No tanto como le gustaban Papá y Mamá, claro. Pero sí eran quienes más le gustaban después de ellos. Si Papá estaba contento, ella estaba contenta, así que le dedicó una enorme sonrisa feliz y Papá pareció satisfecho con su reacción, porque a su vez también le sonrió, con su sonrisa más grande y sincera. Esa que reservaba solo para Mamá y para ella. A Rose le encantaba la sonrisa de Papá, alargó la manita izquierda para rozarle la mejilla en señal de complacencia. Papá se la cogió y se la besó rozando el bigote y la barba contra su piel. Rose rió, le gustaba mucho la sensación de sus pelillos cortos y rasposos sobre su piel suave. Era un contraste muy agradable._ _

__\- Bueno, y ahora señorita ¡volvamos al trabajo! Pero esta vez no me arriesgaré.- dijo mientras la acomodaba en la silla infantil con sujeciones de su propia invención._ _

__Rose balbuceó un gruñido, era muy difícil escapar de la silla especial. Por mucho que lo intentara, todavía no había podido vencer las sujeciones. Papá era bueno construyendo cosas, eran las únicas de las que Rose no podía escapar por más veces que lo intentara._ _

__\- Vamos a actualizar los circuitos de reinicio, Rosie. Todo esto es muy emocionante y delicado así que tienes que tener paciencia ¿De acuerdo?_ _

__Rose asintió con la cabeza._ _

__\- ¿Quieres que pongamos música?_ _

__*¡Por fin, Papá!* Pensó Rose mirando a las pantallas donde estaba JARVIS, expectante. Agitó los bracitos en señal afirmativa._ _

__\- JARVIS ¿Qué selección musical para bebés tenemos hoy?-preguntó Papa sentándose otra vez mientras colocaba más herramientas a su lado._ _

__Rose esperaba que fuese "Susanita Tiene Un Ratón"_ _

__\- Nuestra selección musical de hoy incluye "El Patio De Mi Casa", "El Corro De La Patata" y ese gran clásico "La Granja De Pepito" y dos horas más con canciones de Clásicos Disney._ _

__\- ¿Rosie, cual ponemos?-le preguntó Papá_ _

__Rose se removió contenta en su silla porque si no podía ser "Susanita" la de Pepito y su granja tampoco estaba mal._ _

__\- Empieza con la de la granja, JARVIS._ _

__\- Sí, señor._ _

__Rose gritó y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos en su silla, animada. Intentaba seguir el ritmo de la canción balbuceándola, aunque todavía no sabía emitir palabras inteligibles… Papá cantaba con ella, mientras se inclinaba algo sobre la mesa y trabajaba concentrado. Todo eran ruidos que se mezclaban con la música y a Rose le entusiasmaba esa algarabía. Miraba alrededor mientras agitaba los brazos saludando a Tonto y a Patoso que agitaban sus pinzas como respuesta._ _

__El taller era el mejor sitio de toda la casa. A Rose le entusiasmaba todo lo que había allí, excepto Las Caras Metálicas, por eso Papá siempre las mantenía abiertas para que no llorara. Las Caras Metálicas no sonreían. Siempre estaban serias y sus miradas eran frías y sin emoción. A Rose le daban miedo._ _

__La primera vez que vio una de Las Caras Metálicas, Rose lloró, lloró y lloró. Incluso cuando se abrió y pudo ver que Papá estaba dentro de ella, aproximándose, sonriéndole y diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Pero sí que pasaba, La Cara Metálica daba miedo, incluso si Papá estaba dentro de ella, y a Rose no le gustaba lo más mínimo. Si se encontraba con La Cara Metálica en movimiento, lo mejor era salir gateando de allí rápidamente. Por suerte, en el taller Las Caras Metálicas estaban quietas en la pared del fondo._ _

__\- "Con el gato, miau miau… Con el perro, guau guau".-cantaba Papá.-Me pregunto a donde irán los gatos y los perros en esa granja, todos juntos y revueltos. Ese tal Pepito debe ser una buena pieza…_ _

__Desde la escalera, a Rose le llegó el sonido familiar de los zapatos de Mamá. Y después la música cesó, y la puerta acristalada del taller se abrió, al tiempo que Mamá decía:_ _

__\- Es sólo una granja, Tony. No sigas imaginando cosas sucias en las canciones infantiles…_ _

__Rose rió. Se giró para ver a Mamá llegar hasta ella y dio varios saltitos en la silla. Patoso giró sobre sí mismo y se alejó un poquito para dejarle sitio a Mamá que le traía su vaso de plástico. Cuando Rose bebió un sorbito del líquido, se dio cuenta de que era ¡zumo de piña! Su favorito._ _

__\- Toma cariño.-dijo mientras Mamá le ponía el vasito en la mano y la ayudaba a beber más. Se lo bebió de buen grado porque hasta ese momento no supo que estaba sedienta. Mamá siempre sabía lo que necesitaba. Sujetó el vasito con firmeza._ _

__\- Por un momento he llegado a pensar que Pepito organizaba actividades nocturnas divertidas en su granja, lo que haría que muchos de los versos de esta bonita canción no fuesen "adecuados" para nuestra pequeña vástaga.-comentó Papá mientras Mamá se acercaba a abrazarle._ _

__\- Eres repugnante.-dijo Mamá, pero Rose sabía que por dentro se reía._ _

__\- No lo soy, tan sólo tengo una mente inquisitiva y abierta.-contestó Papá. Y Rose podía asegurar que también estaba contento porque sus ojos brillaban y sonreía abiertamente._ _

__Rose siguió bebiendo y observó como mamá le retiraba algunos mechones de pelo de los ojos a Papá. A Mamá le gustaba que el pelo estuviese en orden. A Rose la peinaba todas las mañanas y Mamá se cepillaba también su pelo, del mismo color pero muchísimo más largo. Pero Papá tenía el pelo muy oscuro y se lo tenía que peinar él mismo, cosa que rara vez hacía. Papá no se peinaba casi nunca._ _

__\- ¿Estás seguro sobre lo de esta noche?-preguntó Mamá.-Porque podemos cancelarlo._ _

__\- Pepper, no. Ya te lo he dicho, Rosie y yo estaremos bien. Puedes irte a cenar con Claire y hablar de vuestras cosas. No quemaremos la casa ni nada parecido, lo prometemos._ _

__Rose gritó, demostrando que estaba de acuerdo y Mamá se acercó para cogerla en brazos. Ahí estaba el colgante plateado con forma de libro. A Rose le gustaba su sabor metálico, alargó la manita para cogerlo y acercárselo a la boca. Mamá la abrazó suavemente y la besó en la cabeza._ _

__\- De acuerdo, entonces. Tenéis mi número por si pasara algo urgente, por si te tienes que ir a salvar al mundo o algo parecido y ya sabes que Rose debe estar en su cuna para las ocho y que le gusta el baño…_ _

__\- Lleno de strippers en topless y de botellas de champán flotando entre las burbujas del jacuzzi…_ _

__\- ¡Tony!_ _

__\- ¿Qué?-dijo Papá fingiendo sorpresa.-Ah… espera, así es como me gustan a MI… Para ella agua templada y jabón suave._ _

__Tony se acercó hasta donde estaba en dos zancadas y alargó los brazos para coger a Rose, que seguía intentando morder el colgante brillante de Mamá retorciéndose un poquito._ _

__\- Venga Rosie, vamos a decirle a tu madre que puede irse tranquila… Como hemos ensayado…- Rose supo que era el momento de levantar la manita derecha y empezar a decir adiós, moviéndola de un lado a otro con suavidad.- Venga Mamá adiós… la tía te está esperando…-canturreó Tony en tono bromista._ _

__Rose estaba feliz. Lo había conseguido, estaba diciendo adiós con la mano… Entonces Papá empezó a hacer el mismo gesto que ella con la mano que le quedaba libre. Mamá rió abiertamente, pero Rose pudo notar que seguía estando un poco asustada por dentro. Rose no entendía por qué, ella no estaba asustada en absoluto. Era divertido estar con Papá. Muchas veces comían incluso helado y veían en la tele películas… Rose no las entendía demasiado y muchas veces se dormía antes de que terminaran… Una noche gritaron y rieron viendo una película de robots boxeadores._ _

__Después de ver esa película, Papá no paraba de decir que algún día convertiría a Tonto en un robot boxeador. A Tonto le gustaba estar en la casa con ellos, coger cosas con sus pinzas y espolvorear cosa blanca por el taller. Rose sabía perfectamente que Tonto no quería ser un robot boxeador… Tendría que decírselo a Papá en cuanto supiera hablar, pobre Tonto…_ _

__\- De acuerdo, pero nada de locuras con la comida. Lo digo en serio.-dijo Mamá.-La última vez que cenasteis solos, Rose tenía trocitos de patatas fritas enganchados por todo el ombligo._ _

__Rose frunció el ceño, enfadada. A ella le gustaban las patatas fritas, las chupeteaba con fruición… Y Papá la dejaba dibujar sobre la mesa con ellas. De hecho, Rose pensó lo mucho que le apetecía una patata frita ahora mismo._ _

__\- Vale… está bien… seguiremos solo con las salchichas de Frankfurt de momento.-contestó Papá.-Grandes cenas de lujo, estilo bebé._ _

__\- Me enteraré de todo lo que hagáis, lo sabes…_ _

__\- Tu siempre lo sabes todo, Pepper… ¿Quieres irte de una vez?_ _

__Mamá se acercó una vez más, besó primero a Rose en la frente y luego miró a Papá y le besó en los labios._ _

__\- Hasta luego, portáos bien._ _

__\- Lo haremos.-dijo Papá sonriente._ _

__Rose pudo ver como cruzaba detrás de la espalda los dedos de su mano izquierda._ _

__Mamá se acercó a la puerta de cristal por donde se salía del taller. Rose le dijo adiós con la manita por última vez. Después Mamá se perdió escaleras arriba, la música volvió a sonar a todo volumen y ella y Papá volvieron al trabajo._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal la narración desde el punto de vista de un bebé de 7 meses? Espero haber salido airosa. En este capítulo he hecho bastantes referencias a las películas de Iron Man. Los nombres de Tonto (DumE en Inglés) y Patoso (U) de los robots de Tony son los que tenían en la traducción del doblaje español de la película. Espero que no os hayáis perdido. El hipopótamo de Rose se llama Phil, obviamente es un homenaje a Phil Coulson... estoy pensando en que quizás resucite al bueno de Phil en próximos capítulos, la verdad es que lloré muchísimo su muerte en Los Vengadores y no me gustaría que esto quedara así jejeje xD ¿Que opináis? ¿Os gustaría que Coulson estuviera vivo? La película sobre robots boxeadores que vieron Tony y Rose es "Acero Puro" (Reel Steel) dirigida por Shawn Levy y protagonizada por Hugh Jackman. Quería que viesen una película de robots y que no fuese demasiado fuerte para Rose (aunque ella todavía no se entere demasiado de las películas) y se me ocurrió esa que precisamente habla de la relación entre un padre y un hijo. ^^


	12. De Tal Palo, Tal Astilla

Peces de colores. Rose miraba a través del enorme cristal y reía. Daba suaves golpecitos al vidrio emocionada por las brillantes formas en movimiento que nadaban de un lado a otro. Le gustaba la forma en que brillaban.

\- Son bonitos, ¿verdad Rose?- coincidió con ella Mamá. Se removió en sus brazos intentando hacerle ver que estaban de acuerdo.

Los peces eran emocionantes, empujó el cristal tratando de morderlo, pero mamá la retiró hacia atrás y le señaló algo que llamó "Pez Cebra". Rose balbuceó. El gran acuario en el vestíbulo principal de donde Papá y Mamá trabajaban era una de sus cosas favoritas y cada mañana que Mamá la llevaba allí, pasaban largo rato admirándolo juntas. A Rose le gustaba mucho lo grande que era y como los peces flotaban en el agua. Quería tocar un pez.

\- Y esos de ahí son "Peces Ángel" y "Peces Payaso", como Nemo. ¿Ves, Rose? son como Nemo…

A Rose le gustaba el color naranja, hizo caso a Mamá y hundió la cara en el cristal hasta que su nariz se encontró totalmente aplanada sobre él y miró fijamente hacia los pececillos, riéndose alegremente.

\- Tenemos que irnos, cariño.-le dijo Mamá con suavidad.

Rose, sin hacerle caso, seguía mirando en la misma dirección, porque sabía que si se concentraba sería capaz de ver muchísimos más peces. Y entonces, de improviso, pasó la lengua por el cristal. Fue cuando Mamá la apartó de allí para limpiarle la boca con los dedos y Rose empezó a gimotear alterada. Quería quedarse más rato mirando el acuario, pero Mamá le puso a Harry en la mano y empezó a decirle lo buena chica que era, lo bien que se iba a portar esa mañana y de cómo la tía Claire la estaría esperando en su oficina con galletas.

Avanzaron hacia el vestíbulo grande y Rose pudo ver muchísima gente a su alrededor, casi tanta como peces había en el acuario. Algunas de aquellas personas se acercaban a hablar con Mamá por largo rato, la señalaban a ella y le sonreían ampliamente. Rose se sintió un poco asustada ante tantas atenciones de completos desconocidos y enterró su cara contra la camisa de Mamá para no ver a nadie creyendo, como los avestruces, que tampoco podrían verla a ella. Así logró sentirse un poco mejor.

\- Es un poco tímida.-le decía Mamá a la gente, tratando de acercarse al ascensor lo más deprisa que podía.

A Rose le gustaba el ascensor acristalado porque se podía subir y bajar realmente rápido. Ir arriba, ir abajo y vuelta a empezar. Y se veía a la gente como hormigas, en el suelo. Mamá le acariciaba la espalda levemente con movimientos circulares y suaves. Rose se relajó y se sintió mucho mejor, notaba que la estaban mirando, así que desenterró la carita del hombro de su madre y se asomó levemente curiosa por ver quién estaba en el ascensor con ellas.

La mujer rubia de delante de Mamá daba miedo. La estaba mirando fijamente y a Rose no le gustaba sentir sus fríos ojos azules clavados en ella.

\- Señorita Potts, ¿Diría usted que su pequeña hija se parece en algo a su padre?-le preguntó a Mamá con un tono de voz que a Rose no le gustó nada.

\- Realmente, no sabría decírselo, Señorita Everhart.-le contestó Mamá mientras Rose notaba como la apretaba contra sí en gesto protector. Rose se removió intentando respirar.

\- Porque con esa barbilla y esos ojos marrones…-seguía diciendo la mujer rubia y antipática.-La genética tiene una manera muy sutil de sacar la verdad a relucir, Señorita Potts.

Rose pudo sentir como Mamá suspiraba profundamente mientras en absoluta calma no contestaba nada. Mamá siempre hacía eso delante de la gente desagradable, sabía que esperaban una réplica inmediata y aquello solía sacarlos de sus casillas. Finalmente, tras un buen rato de silencio y de sostenerle la mirada a la mujer desagradable, comentó despreocupadamente:

\- Oh, ¡Dios mío!… me parece que huelo... Algo. Rose, cariño, creo que es necesario cambiarte el pañal. Por favor, Srta. Everhart no deje que la retrasemos, la rueda de prensa está a punto de empezar…

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Era la primera vez que Rose estaba allí, no conocía aquellos pasillos. Normalmente siempre se quedaba abajo, en la guardería. Con la Señora Moore. Mamá trabajaba arriba. Se apresuraron a salir delante de la mujer rubia.

\- Ya sabe que la sala de prensa está por ahí. Todo recto, no tiene pérdida.-Rose vio como Mamá le señalaba el pasillo que quedaba a su izquierda con un gesto de la mano, mientras ellas dos tomaban el que quedaba a la derecha.

La mujer antipática parecía confusa, Rose contenta de poder apartarse de ella le dijo adiós agitando la manita mientras se alejaba. Ella no había olido nada en el ascensor, pero no importaba. Quizás tenía el pañal sucio y como siempre estaba ocupada con los cientos de cosas interesantes que ocurrían a su alrededor, no se acordaba.

Mamá la llevó a través de todo el pasillo hacia la puerta que tenían justo enfrente. Rose se abrazó fuertemente contra ella porque sabía que eso siempre la hacía sentir mejor. Acarició su mejilla con su manita rosada en señal de comprensión.

\- Mamá…-balbuceó suavemente en su oído.

Era la primera palabra que había conseguido materializar… tan solo algunos días antes, mientras tomaba el sol en la piscina. Ella le sonrió y le dio un besito en la mejilla. Justo un instante después empujó la pesada puerta de madera y entraron en la amplia habitación acristalada.

¡Papá estaba allí! Y también la tía Claire. Rose sonrió e inmediatamente levantó los bracitos hacia él para que la cogiera, pero Mamá no la dejó y con un movimiento rápido la depositó sobre una mesa y dejó caer la bolsa de pañales a su lado, con un movimiento rápido y seco.

Rose tiró a Harry con rabia al suelo, porque estaba enfadada. ¡Quería abrazar a Papá y Mamá no la dejaba! Harry hizo su sonido de campanitas al aterrizar.

\- Rose, amiga esa no es manera de tratar a un ornitorrinco de peluche. Aunque sea acrílico en un 90%.-dijo Papá con media sonrisa.

\- ¡Ya están aquí todos!-replicó Mamá enfadada.- ¡Creía que la rueda de prensa era a las 12 de la mañana, Tony! De haberlo sabido no habría venido tan temprano.

\- ¿Anthony no te lo dijo?-preguntó Claire asombrada.-El Departamento de Relaciones Públicas la adelantó ayer.

\- Por supuesto que no…-Mamá parecía alterada.-¿Se puede saber por qué nos expones de esta manera? No tienes idea de con quién me acabo de encontrar en el ascensor…

\- No es culpa mía… Yo… No… no lo recordaba. Cuando he llegado, Claire me lo ha comentado… Acabo de empezar a repasar el comunicado...-Papá parecía nervioso, Rose quería darle un besito. Se removió inquieta sobre la mesa de madera pulcramente pulida.

\- ¡Oh Tony, eres un verdadero desastre!-dijo Pepper mientras le colocaba bien la corbata y le arrebataba las tarjetas que tenía en la mano, repasando el texto por encima con eficacia y rapidez.

La tía Claire se acercó hasta la niña y con dos dedos le acarició la mejilla derecha.

\- ¿Cómo estamos hoy, Rose? Cada día más bonita…

La niña abrió como platos dos ojos marrones oscuros y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

\- ¿Quieres que luego te dé una galleta?-le preguntó la tía Claire en tono jovial.

Rose adoraba las galletas. Tenía pocos dientes pero le encantaba chupetearlas con deleite hasta que desaparecían por completo en su boca. Sonrió agradecida a la tía Claire.

\- Muy bien, para ella galletas y para mí reprimendas.-se quejó Tony

\- A cada cual lo que se merece.-llegó la respuesta de Pepper

\- Oh, Vir no seas tan cruel con el pobre Anthony, después de todo siempre se siente abrumado y desbordado cuando tú no estás cerca…

Claire habría querido decir "vosotras" Anthony y sus chicas, pero tuvo que reprimirse porque una marea de periodistas aguardaban ansiosos al otro lado del pasillo y quien sabe lo que podría filtrarse.

\- ¿Por qué después de más de año y medio tú sigues siendo Vir y yo he pasado de Señor Stark a Anthony pero parece que jamás conseguiremos llegar al Tony, Señorita Rumsfield?

\- Me parece poco respetuoso, aunque si lo prefiere puedo volver al Señor Stark.-contestó Claire entre risas.

\- Oh no, por favor Claire… Dime más bien si James y tú ya habéis puesto fecha para la boda…-preguntó interesado.

\- ¿Pero cómo se atreve a preguntar cosas tan personales en el trabajo, Señor Stark?-contestó divertida.

\- ¿Es eso un sí? Porque si vamos a ser familia, te ruego que de una vez y para siempre me llames Tony. Y nada de Señor Stark, ni Anthony… Porque cada vez que me llamas así me recuerdas a mi padre cuando tenía algo particularmente difícil que echarme en cara. Y me pone nervioso tanta formalidad.

\- No hablaré de mi supuesta próxima boda hasta acudir primero a OTRA, que me gustaría que se celebrase antes que la mía.-le sonrió impolutamente Claire.

Pepper sonrió levemente, Rose pataleó y Tony parpadeó.

\- Bien… yo…-dijo Tony mientras pensaba en como contestarle, pero antes de poder hacerlo ella siguió hablando.

\- Diez minutos ANTHONY. Voy a salir ahí fuera, delante de la jauría para empezar a preparar el ambiente. Diez minutos.- volvió a recalcarle cargada con una carpeta de Industrias Stark mientras cruzaba la puerta en dirección al pasillo.

Tony hizo un mohín de disgusto, como siempre que algo no le salía como él quería. Pepper no pudo reprimir que aflorara a sus labios una enorme sonrisa que iluminó de luz el despacho de presidencia.

Mientras tanto, Rose aguardaba a que Mamá terminara de sacar un pañal limpio de la bolsa, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a cambiarla, un chico alto y moreno había entrado por la puerta, unos instantes después de que Claire se fuera.

\- Señorita Potts, Señor Stark ya está todo preparado. La Señorita Rumsfield va a empezar con la presentación.-miró a Tony con preocupación y un poco de recelo.- ¿Necesitan algo más? ¿Cree que todo… que todo saldrá bien esta vez?

Pepper le puso una mano en el hombro e intentó tranquilizarle, su pobre Jefe de Relaciones Públicas temblaba cada vez que se organizaba una rueda de prensa en Industrias Stark y Pepper no podía decir que no se preocupara con razón.

\- Tranquilo, Peter. Está todo bajo control.

\- Bien, 6 minutos Señor Stark.

Tony le dirigió una mirada glacial y asintió brevemente con la cabeza. Acababa de decidir que no le gustaba ese tío, ni la manera en que Pepper dejaba caer su mano sobre su hombro, con tanta familiaridad.

\- ¿Quién es ese Peter?-le preguntó incisivo en cuanto el tipo se esfumó por el pasillo.

\- Oh, por favor… ¿Lo dices en serio?-Pepper parpadeó varias veces y continúo al comprobar que Tony no bromeaba y no tenía ni idea de quién era.- Es Peter Horton, nuestro Jefe de Relaciones Públicas… Seguro que alguna vez has leído un email o un memorándum suyo… Es quien organiza tus ruedas de prensa. Y tus comunicados oficiales y…

Tony se encogió de hombros.

\- Puedes creer que en caso de que hubiera leído algo de todo eso, lo habría olvidado a los 5 minutos… Para leer todos esos papeleos aburridos ya os tengo a ti y a tu amiga, la alegría de la huerta. Pero lo que me preocupa es la manera en que te estaba mirando hace un momento.

\- ¿Qué? Estábamos hablando sobre la rueda de prensa, TENÍA que mirarme.

\- No así, no me gusta cómo te mira.

\- ¿Cómo me mira? ¿Pero te estás escuchando? Eres un celoso patológico Tony Stark y no pienso seguir con esta conversación…

\- Voy a despedir a ese Peter mañana mismo, redacta la carta de despido y…

\- No pienso hacer tal cosa.

Rose, viendo que todo el mundo se había olvidado de ella y visiblemente interesada en la discusión que mantenían sus padres se puso de pié sobre la mesa y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la punta donde Papá se apoyaba. Empezó el recorrido lenta pero segura, esto de caminar se le iba dando cada vez mejor. Poco a poco, un pié detrás del otro. Cuando por fin llegó hasta su altura, tironeó de la pernera de su pantalón intentando llamar su atención. Como no surtió efecto, alargó la mano hasta su cara y tironeó de su bigote para comprobar que seguía en su sitio. A Rose le encantaba.

\- Todavía sigue ahí.-dijo Papá prestándole atención por fin.- Y pienso dejármelo. No sé si siempre tironeas de él porque te gusta o porque no te gusta, Super Rosie.-le guiñó el ojo cómicamente y Rose rió.- ¿Hoy no te quedas con la Señora Moore?

Rose emitió un gritito de felicidad que quería decir que sí, que le gustaría ir a la guardería. Mamá la cogió y volvió a acostarla sobre la mesa para cambiarle el pañal.

\- En cuanto acabe de cambiarla la bajaré. Y volveré para ver como os va con el circo mediático.

Tony se había olvidado completamente de Peter Horton y de la condenada rueda de prensa en cuanto se dio cuenta de la manera en que Rose había llegado hasta donde él estaba. Atravesando la mesa andando sobre sus dos piernas, casi sin vacilar.

\- ¿Has visto con que soltura anda?-preguntó asombrado y complacido.

\- Si, dentro de nada tendremos que correr detrás de ella por toda la casa.-apuntó Pepper con cierto tono de preocupación en la voz.-Tony… ¡la rueda de prensa!

Reaccionó por fin y dejó de mirar embelesado a su pequeña.

\- ¡Ah! Si… Vale, guárdame una galleta ¿eh Rosie? Me tengo que ir.-dijo Papá mientras salía por la puerta.-¡A por los tiburones!- Y desapareció por el pasillo.

Rose le dijo adiós agitando la manita y dio unas cuantas patadas en el aire.

\- Prrrr ¡Ta!-exclamó Rose con frustración cuando Papá ya no podía oírla. Había faltado tan poco… Estaba segura de que lo conseguiría, sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco más…

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Mamá con interés, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

*Intento decir "Papá" pero no me sale* pensó Rose frustrada. Suspiró decepcionada. De nuevo empezó a patalear el aire enfadada.

\- No me estás ayudando, cariño.-le dijo Mamá mientras le retiraba los zapatitos blancos con hebillas de flores naranjas. Después los pantaloncitos cortos vaqueros. La dejó en camisita naranja, desnuda de cintura para abajo.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a colocarle el pañal limpio, su BlackBerry sonó y Mamá la cogió, poniéndose a hablar por ella. Rose empezó a jugar con sus calcetines de encaje blanco, pataleando al aire con fuerza.

Rose dio una patada más fuerte y los calcetines salieron volando por el aire. Mamá seguía hablando por teléfono.

Rose estaba enfadada y frustrada. Mamá seguía hablándole a la BlackBerry. Se había olvidado de ella, absorbida en la conversación.

Finalmente, aburrida, Rose se levantó. Se agarró a la silla que tenía más cercana y dándose impulso se dejó caer desde la mesa hasta el suelo. La mullida moqueta gris y Harry el ornitorrinco detuvieron la caída. Rose rodó un poquito por el suelo. Se apoyó con las manos y se puso de pié al primer intento. Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta del despacho, abierta de par en par. Y la alcanzó en menos tiempo del que le había llevado pensar en hacerlo. Empezó a correr por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta abierta del fondo, desde la que se escuchaba salir la voz de Papá.

Había muchísimas personas y Rose se asustó un poco, se paró unos segundos en el quicio. Pero entonces, divisó las piernas de Papá y luego el resto de él y decidió ir a verlo.

\- No van a haber despidos en este momento. Industrias Stark saca la cara por sus empleados en medio de esta crisis mundial que nos atenaza y... ¡Wooo! ¿Qué?

Tony se giró al lugar de donde parecía provenir el golpe que había sacudido el atril, miró hacia el suelo y abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir a la causante de la interrupción.

Rose rió y volvió a golpear con fuerza la cosa de madera que Papá tenía delante. Cuando Papá reaccionó y se dispuso a cogerla, Rose estaba preparada. Empezó a correr por enmedio de la sala haciendo que la gente se apartara de su camino dejándole espacio. Empezaron a dispararse muchas luces raras a su alrededor. Pero Papá corría mucho más que ella y pronto la alcanzó.

\- Muy bien, Rose, amiga ven aquí… creo que alguien se está tomando el striptease demasiado en serio… Vamos…-le dijo Papá mientras la cogía en brazos de una manera extraña, como si no supiera cogerla. Rose no entendía nada.- Hay que terminar de ponerte ese pañal…

Rose se rió y dejó de moverse mientras Papá la sujetaba. Había conseguido su objetivo. Se sentía alegre y feliz. Quiso hacérselo saber, así que lo intentó.

\- Pa…Pa…Pá, ¡Papá!-Exclamó Rose por primera vez. Orgullosa de haber conseguido por fin, articular la palabra.-¡Papá!-repitió contenta.

Todo el mundo en la sala se quedó en silencio de repente. Rose movió con ímpetu sus bracitos y dio unas palmaditas en el bigote de Papá, como siempre solía hacer cuando tenía su cara al alcance de las manos. Él la miraba sorprendido, no parecía muy contento. Se volvió a mirar a Mamá que ahora estaba cerca de la cosa alta de madera, muy quieta también. A Mamá se le había puesto toda la cara roja.

Rose jugando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, balanceándose adelante y atrás en brazos de Papá, hasta que pareció que iba a caerse. Pero sabía que no se caería. Papá jamás la dejaría caer.

\- Eeeemmm.-empezó a decir Papá mientras tiraba de ella hacia arriba y la posicionaba mejor apoyándola contra su hombro derecho.

\- Tony…-dijo Mamá mientras se acercaba a donde estaban.-Rose tendió los brazos hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Toda la gente de la sala hizo un ruidito extraño, en murmullos, que Rose no pudo identificar. Pero no le sonó agradable. Mamá asentía con la cabeza rápidamente a Papá pero su boca tenía una expresión ligeramente torcida. También la de Papá, que se giró hacia la gente un poco nervioso.

\- Bueno… está bien, la mayoría de ustedes ya debe de saber que esta es Rose.-Empezó a decir Papá lentamente.- Rose María. Ahora mismo, pesa más o menos 8 kilos. Tiene 9 meses. Vive en mi casa y… en caso de que se lo estuvieran preguntando, tras los recientes acontecimientos que acaban de presenciar… Sí, es mía. Es mi hija.

Rose dejó que Mamá se la llevara y le pusiera el pañal nuevo. La recostó encima de aquella extraña cosa alta de madera. Cuando terminó la cogió en brazos. Las luces y los clicks empezaron otra vez, venían de todas partes de la enorme sala. A Rose no le gustaban, sintió ganas de llorar, empezó a sollozar.

\- Shhh, está bien, cariño… No pasa nada.-le susurró Mamá en voz baja.-"Susanita tiene un ratón… un ratón chiquitín…"-empezó a entonar Mamá para intentar calmarla.

\- Eh, chicos. ¿Podéis dejar los flashes un segundo? Bien… ¿Nos ayudáis?-decía Papá.- Seguro que os sabéis la canción ¿verdad? Mike tú tienes hijos y Darla, del "Wall Street Journal" sé que tienes al menos uno en casa. Vamos, me apuesto lo que sea a que sabéis entonar la letra de la canción mejor que yo ¿verdad? "Que come chocolate y turrón… y bolitas de anís"-cantaba Papá animando a la gente a que cantara con él.

Rose parpadeó varias veces y miró a su alrededor. ¡Todos Estaban cantando su canción favorita!

\- "Duerme cerca del radiador, con la almohada en los pies…"-le cantaban a Rose todos los periodistas de la sala.-"Y sueña que es un gran campeón jugando al ajedrez…"

Rose les sonrió abiertamente. Eran geniales. Los adoraba. Los miró. Tendió los bracitos hacia delante y les lanzó un grandísimo abrazo lleno de amor. A todos menos a la señora rubia del ascensor, que no cantaba. Parecía un pulpo en un garaje, hacía cara rara.

Cuando todo el mundo terminó de cantar, Rose aplaudió para ellos con sus manitas. Después volvió a sentirse tímida porque todos la observaban fijamente y volvió a esconder la cabeza contra la camisa de Mamá. Podía oír a Papá seguir hablando.

\- Muchísimas gracias a todos por este detalle. Definitivamente es la primera rueda de prensa en la vida de Rose y está un poco nerviosa. Pero aprecia que hayan cantado para ella. Podemos proseguir, si quieren con una ronda de preguntas.

En cuanto lo dijo, tres cuartas partes de la sala tenían el brazo en alto, esperando por su turno de palabra.

\- Por supuesto… ¿Sí, Darla?-le cedió Papá el turno a una de las primeras señoras que se había puesto a cantar, en la primera fila.

\- Es una pequeña adorable. ¿Con qué la alimentan? ¿Ya ha dejado los cereales?

\- Rose acaba de empezar a probar la comida sólida. Le gustan mucho las salchichas de Frankfurt y las patatas fritas.

Muchos de los presentes sonrieron. Ahora fue el turno de Mike para preguntar.

\- ¿Señor Stark, está al día con el calendario vacunal?

\- Para contestarle a esto necesito ayuda, ¿Pepper?

\- Lleva todas sus vacunas al día, no le gustan demasiado los pinchazos. Pero ha sido inmunizada, si.

Desde el fondo de la sala, habló una chica morena de pelo largo.

\- ¡Señor Stark! ¿Ha cambiado la paternidad sus prioridades relativas a Iron Man y la Iniciativa Vengadores?

\- Siguen siendo mis prioridades, pero ahora tengo toque de queda…-esquivó Tony la cuestión que más temía.-¿Siguiente pregunta?

Una mujer de mediana edad, que reconoció como editora de "Vogue" fue quien habló.

\- Señor Stark ¿Van a contraer matrimonio usted y la Señorita Potts? ¿En fecha próxima?

\- Eso depende enteramente de ella. La oferta ha sido realizada, varias veces, me gustaría que esto constara claramente en el expediente. Pero estoy dispuesto a acatar lo que ella disponga.

Entonces fue cuando la mujer rubia y desagradable habló sin esperar a que Papá le cediera el turno de palabra. Rose la miró, esa pose desganada, las manos en sus caderas. Se dio cuenta de que a Papá y Mamá esa mujer no les gustaba nada, se habían puesto serios.

\- Señor Stark, con su pasado lleno de altibajos, eso sin mencionar su nueva faceta de superhéroe ¿No cree que este no es el mejor momento para intentar ser padre?

Un silencio tenso volvió a inundar la sala de prensa de Industrias Stark. Rose miró a su alrededor y pudo sentir que la mujer desagradable había hecho a Papá sentirse mal. Papá tenía esa cara entre seria y triste que a Rose le daba ganas de llorar cuando la veía. Tenía que animarle, así que levantó los brazos hacia él para que la cogiera. Papá la tomó, se deslizó desde los brazos de Mamá a los suyos.

\- Papá… Papá.-dijo Rose para animarle. Le acarició el bigote y sonrió.

Tony a su vez, le sonrió a su hija. Con su sonrisa franca. Y entonces, mucho del dolor se fue. No del todo, Rose todavía podía sentir un poco de pesar dentro de Papá, pero la mayor parte.

\- No estoy INTENTANDO nada, señorita Everhart. SOY PADRE. Y francamente, de todas las cosas que he logrado producir durante mi carrera, Rose aquí presente, es absolutamente la mejor, sin excepciones.-Tony decidió dar por zanjada la rueda de prensa.- Super Rosie, vamos a ver a la tía Claire a que te de una galleta. ¿De acuerdo?

Rose gritó de alegría afirmando que le parecía una buenísima idea. Y mientras salían de la habitación, le dijo adiós con la manita a toda la gente buena que había cantado para ella. Esperaba que la tía Claire tuviese galletas de chocolate, eran las mejores.

Caminaron hacia el ascensor y subieron. Pepper pulsó el número de la octava planta, donde estaba el departamento de Relaciones Públicas. Había visto a Peter y Claire irse juntos de la Sala De Prensa cuando Tony admitió delante de todos los periodistas que Rose era su hija. El pobre Peter sudaba a mares. Estarían elaborando un comunicado oficial para ofrecérselo a todos los medios antes de que abandonaran el edificio.

Mamá parecía cansada y dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el hombro de Papá.

\- Tony… ¿Por qué será que cada vez que das una rueda de prensa, no podemos salir de ella sin causar un revuelo mediático?

\- ¡Esta vez no ha sido mi culpa! No he sido yo quien ha irrumpido sobre el estrado corriendo desnuda...-apretó a su hija fuertemente contra su pecho.- La verdad es que hacia la mitad, Rose los tenía comiendo de su mano, totalmente.

Rose se miró la mano. No tenía comida en ella. ¿Alguien se habría comido su galleta sin que se hubiera dado cuenta?

\- Pero… cuando te llamó Papá… Delante de todos…

\- Lo sé, fue fantástico.-sonrió ampliamente.-¡Por fin! Después de días y días de nada más que Mamá, Mamá y Mamá… a todas horas… ¡Empezaba a creer que nunca lo diría!

\- Escogió el mejor momento. De eso no hay duda. Tiene tu sentido del espectáculo.-dijo Mamá, sonriendo por fin y Rose le acarició la nariz con su manita derecha.-¿Verdad, cariño?

Rose se echó a reír y se removió contenta entre sus padres porque se sentía feliz.

\- Está bien. Vamos a ver cómo va ese comunicado oficial. Supongo que esto significa que tendremos que programar una sesión de fotos familiares, cederlas a los medios y completar el certificado de nacimiento para sustituirlo por el anterior.

\- Y casarnos cuanto antes.-contestó Papá.-Tenemos que enviarle la primera invitación de boda a Miss Vanity Fair… Y concederle la exclusiva.

\- ¿La exclusiva? Desde luego, seguro que disfruta redactando el especial.-contestó Mamá.- A esa Everhart me gustaría tirarle a la cabeza algo más que un ramo de flores.

Entonces Rose notó como Papá la dejaba de nuevo en brazos de Mamá. Acercó su mano al colgante brillante que a ella tanto le gustaba toquetear y chupetear y lo abrió con un movimiento simple y conciso, para sorpresa de Mamá. Una cosita muy brillante y redondeada cayó en la mano de Papá que puso una rodilla en el suelo sucio del ascensor. Rose no sabía por qué se estaba ensuciando los pantalones, si ella lo hiciera seguro que Mamá la reñía. La miró, Mamá no estaba enfadada. Parecía expectante a la vez que contenta. Rose aguardó a que Papá hablara.

\- Virginia Evelyn Potts ¿Quieres casarte conmigo ahora que nuestra relación se ha hecho pública, que todo el mundo sabe que tenemos una preciosa hija en común y no te queda más remedio para salvar nuestra reputación?

Pepper se echó a reír ante la ocurrencia y el gesto, no exento de romanticismo y ternura. Puede que Tony estuviese formulando la pregunta con su usual tono de broma despreocupado, pero bastaba con leer en sus ojos para darse cuenta de que realmente estaba ansioso por obtener una respuesta afirmativa. Ella siempre había sabido ver a través de él, leyendo en su alma con pasmosa facilidad, cuando la mayoría de la gente se quedaba en la superficie. No quiso dilatar la respuesta, ya había esperado suficiente.

\- Sí, Señor Stark. Me casaré con usted, aunque quizá muy pronto me arrepienta.-le sonrió abiertamente.

Pepper observó iluminarse inusitadamente sus ojos marrones mientras deslizaba el anillo de compromiso en su lugar, en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda. Luego se levantó y la besó en los labios. El ascensor se detuvo, y sus puertas se abrieron con un sonido sordo.

Se separaron y cuando salieron, la gente de la oficina de Relaciones Públicas les recibió con un tremendo aplauso. A Rose le gustó el recibimiento y empezó a aplaudir también. Claire y Peter estaban a la cabeza del comité de bienvenida y le tendieron a Pepper un documento con el sello de Industrias Stark.

Papá sonreía, Mamá sonreía. Eso era bueno y Rose era feliz. Y también tenía hambre. Extendió la mano para coger la galleta de chocolate que la tía Claire le ofrecía. Y la mordió con deleite.


	13. Retrato De Familia

La mañana era luminosa cuando Happy Hogan descendió del coche negro y le abrió la puerta trasera a la Señorita Potts que se bajó con un movimiento grácil, a pesar de llevar colgando de su hombro izquierdo un enorme bolso con documentos y útiles del bebé. Además llevaba a la pequeña en brazos.

Hoy era un día especial. Era el primer día en que el mundo sabía que aquella niña alegre era la hija primogénita de Tony Stark. Y el revuelo de periodistas a las puertas de la casa y de la empresa era considerable y muy molesto. Habían tenido que esquivarlos con mucha inteligencia.

Happy le sonrió a la niña y le acarició la naricilla respingona con un dedo. Rose le devolvió una cálida sonrisa y le dijo adiós agitando la manita. Happy era alegre y bueno. Le gustaba.

Pepper dirigió la vista hacia el progreso de las obras del nuevo edificio anexo y del complejo deportivo.

\- Se le tenía que ocurrir construir una especie de polideportivo aquí ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con la piscina y la pista de tenis que hay en casa! Las cuales, por supuesto, nunca utiliza.

Happy asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente.

\- El Señor Stark pensó que ya que debía ampliarse la planta de producción, se podía aprovechar las obras para construir algo más divertido. Dice que en el futuro podrá aprovecharlo su hija cuando venga a visitarles.

\- Bueno, de todas las ideas que ha tenido Tony a lo largo de su vida, esta no me parece la más descabellada. De un tiempo a esta parte, todo lo que hace lo hace pensando en su hija. No sé si eres una buena o una mala influencia para el loco de tu padre.-le comentó a su bebé divertida.

Happy no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario.

\- De todas maneras, parece que pronto estará terminado.

\- Sí, eso parece.

\- Paso a recogerlas esta tarde… ¿Cómo siempre?-preguntó Hogan

\- En principio sí, te avisaremos si hubiera algún cambio de planes.-le sonrió Pepper.- ¡Hasta la tarde!

Happy le hizo un leve gesto de despedida con la cabeza. Después rodeó de nuevo el coche y se subió al asiento del conductor mientras Pepper, con la niña en brazos, subía los escalones y entraba en el lobby principal de _Industrias Stark _.__

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, podía escuchar a Tony exaltado y a Claire aguantando el chaparrón desde el pasillo que llevaba a su despacho.

\- ¡Quiero a Anne Geddes! Me encantan esos retratos que hace con bebés vestidos de bichitos o de plantas… Dentro de macetas… Llama a su estudio y concreta una cita.

Claire suspiró pensando que Tony en su vida habría visto una foto de Anne Geddes pero decidió guardarse el comentario para sí misma. En lugar de eso le comentó:

\- Anthony, esa mujer tiene una agenda muy apretada. Y todos los medios nos están presionando. Quieren las fotos para pasado mañana a más tardar. "Vogue" quiere una exclusiva… ¿Se la vais a conceder?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

\- Tengo que hablarlo con Pepper… Pero llama a Anne Geddes, quizás nos pueda hacer un hueco esta tarde… ¡Soy Tony Stark, por el amor de Dios! Si esa fotógrafa sabe lo que le conviene nos recibirá. Al menos inténtalo.

Claire negó con la cabeza, suspiró profundamente, y salió del despacho apresuradamente, pensando en la manera de conseguir el teléfono de la reputada fotógrafa. Se cruzó con Pepper que venía atareada y sin la pequeña. Debía de haberla dejado en la guardería, a cargo de la Señora Moore, con todos los hijos de los trabajadores y trabajadoras de Industrias Stark. Se saludaron, la morena siguió su camino y la pelirroja entró en el despacho de presidencia.

Tony salió a su encuentro cuando apenas había cruzado la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de su mesa, zarandeando nerviosamente unos papeles delante de ella. Se los tendió, Pepper los cogió y empezó a leerlos. Era el nuevo certificado de nacimiento de la niña, donde figuraba como Rose María Stark a todos los efectos y también el resto de documentos y certificados que la acreditaban como hija legal de Tony y heredera de todos sus bienes. Pepper se sintió mareada de repente. Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo. Mientras los examinaba con detenimiento, él daba vueltas a su alrededor totalmente excitado.

\- Debemos tramitarlos enseguida. Hay que pasárselos al Departamento Legal… Que aceleren los trámites. Quiero la situación de Rose en orden cuanto antes.

\- Esto es…-Pepper siguió leyendo abrumada.-No sabía que hubieras pensado en esto.

\- Últimamente pienso mucho.

Los documentos estaban perfectamente redactados y en orden.

\- Tony… tú sólo no has podido elaborar estos documentos, y muchos menos en una tarde. ¿Quién ha hecho esto? Y sobretodo ¿Desde cuándo existen estos papeles?

Tony la miró compungido. Como un niño pillado en falta.

\- Claire trajo a uno de nuestros abogados, uno de confianza. Me ayudaron a redactar las cláusulas… Los tenía guardados en casa… desde hace meses. Desde que nació Rose. Era sólo por si acaso. Por si me pasaba algo. No quería dejaros desprotegidas.

Pepper lo miró seriamente. Durante todo el tiempo que lo conocía, Tony Stark jamás había pensado dos veces en su futuro. O en el futuro de nadie. Ahora lo hacía constantemente. Definitivamente algo en él estaba cambiando. Para mejor.

\- Está bien.-le tranquilizó.-Ahora mismo los subiré a legal.-dijo apoyando su mano sobre su hombro derecho.

Al sentir su tacto gentil y cálido, Tony levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Después sonrió abiertamente, contento de que no estuviese enfadada con él.

\- Recuérdame que le compre algún juguete bonito a Rose para recompensarla por la magnífica rueda de prensa que dimos ayer…-después la miró a los ojos.- Pepper ¿crees que podríamos casarnos la semana que viene?-preguntó ansioso, como siempre.

\- ¡Por Dios, No! Necesito al menos un mes para organizar una boda en condiciones. Digna de tu posición social, no querrás que toda la opinión pública te critique por ser un tacaño o un exagerado con pésimo gusto. Tengo que organizar una boda sencilla pero con clase. Y eso requiere un mínimo de tiempo.

\- Puedes gastar tanto dinero como quieras… Organizar la boda de tus sueños… El dinero no es problema.-sonrió ampliamente.- A fin de cuentas me hace ilusión pagar la fiesta que celebra mi esclavitud perpetua.-enarcó las cejas juguetonamente.

Pepper se mordió el labio inferior y le siguió el juego.

\- Dentro de poco, la mitad de su fortuna personal será mía Señor Stark, a menos que prefiera que ordene redactar un documento de separación de bienes. Al fin y al cabo, me dirijo al Departamento Legal.

\- Eso no será necesario, Señorita Potts. Gustosamente le entregaría TODO lo que tengo en una bandeja de plata.-sonrió sinceramente, y de pronto se puso serio.-Creo que esto va a ser bueno para nosotros. Estaremos juntos sin pensar en nada más.

\- La verdad, nunca soñé que mi boda sería vigilada por los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo. Tengo miedo de la exposición pública, pero mentiría si no te dijera que estoy ilusionada. ¿Sabes por qué?

\- ¿Por qué?-preguntó realmente interesado.

\- Porque eres tú quien me esperará en el altar. Y si te soy sincera, nunca imaginé que tal cosa sucedería. Que tú te casaras algún día, y mucho menos que te casaras conmigo. Tu asistente personal, a la que te encantaba torturar.

\- Todavía me gusta torturarla, Señorita Potts. Pero de maneras mucho más excitantes y divertidas.

\- Ya, claro…

Tony se inclinó para borrar la sonrisa de sus labios con un beso.

* * *

Finalmente Anne Geddes estaba demasiado ocupada para atenderles aquella misma tarde, pero Claire le aseguró a Tony que había aceptado hacer una sesión con Rose en su estudio para una fecha cercana a la del primer cumpleaños de la niña. Tony finalmente había dado su brazo a torcer y Pepper había decidido aceptar la oferta de "Vogue" de realizar un reportaje especial y las fotografías que lo acompañarían.

Como se trataba de una sesión de fotos familiares en un ambiente relajado, Pepper había elegido para ellos un atuendo informal pero elegante. Tony lucía una camisa negra de algodón combinada con unos pantalones blancos, ella había optado por un vestido azul oscuro de tirantes anchos y el pelo suelto, con un recogido de dos hebras unidas en el centro de su cabeza. Bañar y peinar a Rose le había llevado un buen rato. El dominio de sus nuevas aptitudes era para su hija una fuente constante de alegría. Corriendo se podía llegar muy lejos en muy poco tiempo. Huir de Papá y Mamá era de lo más divertido. Hablar también era muy útil para comunicar a sus padres lo que necesitaba. Y ya sabía decir sin problemas "Mamá", "Papá", "agua", "zumo", "galleta", "Trapitos", "Harry" y "Phil" entre otras cosas.

Tras lograr alcanzarla y envolverla en toneladas de colonia para bebés, le había puesto un vestidito de tirantes verde clarito con bordados sencillos de un pececito naranja en la cintura. En las orejas lucía los pendientes que Tony le regaló a los pocos días de nacer. Sus primeros diamantes engarzados en oro blanco. Diamantes para un bebé, a Pepper no le había gustado nada la idea, pero hoy se trataba de una ocasión especial, así que decidió ponérselos. No en vano, se trataba de su presentación oficial en sociedad. Por último, le ciñó al pelo una cinta blanca con una pequeña margarita de tela naranja enganchada. Y le puso los zapatos, también naranjas con nubecillas blancas en las hebillas.

\- Son fotos para la opinión pública, Tony, ya lo sabes. Así que necesito que os comportéis.- les dijo Mamá seria.

\- ¿Cuándo llegará el fotógrafo? Tengo cosas que hacer.-contestó Papá y Rose estuvo de acuerdo.-Ella también tenía cosas que hacer. Miró al suelo buscando algo que pudiera recoger de allí y mordisquearlo.

Mamá miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró hondo.

\- Ya deberían estar aquí. Quedaos quietos dónde estáis. Voy a llamarles por teléfono.-dijo Mamá señalándoles con el dedo alternativamente.

Rose supo que lo decía en serio. Cuando Mamá se ponía seria lo mejor era obedecerla. Pero ella no pensaba hacerlo.

En cuanto Mamá salió de la habitación, Rose pataleó, se bajó de la silla en dirección al suelo y miró debajo del sofá donde encontró una pieza redonda de su juego de puzles. Parecía apetecible. Los dos dientes nuevos que le estaban saliendo le dolían. Intentó gatear hasta alcanzarla, estaba casi a punto, sólo tenía que arrastrarse un poco más... pero Papá la cogió antes de que pudiera rozarla con los dedos.

\- ¡Eh Super Rosie, alto ahí! Tenemos que seguir limpios o Mamá nos despellejará. A los dos.

Papá miró en dirección a la pieza redonda de plástico azul y sonrió.

\- ¿Eso es lo que querías alcanzar?-le hizo cosquillas en la barriga y Rose se rió.

Papá le puso a Phil en la mano y Rose se resignó a llevárselo a la boca para morderlo con fruición, mientras Papá se sentaba en el sofá y la sentaba a ella en su regazo, alisándole la falda del vestido para que no se le arrugara.

Después de unos minutos, Mamá volvió y parecía enfadada.

\- Están en un atasco en la autovía. Tardarán media hora. ¡Qué frustración! Porque estáis los dos perfectos y sé que no durará…

\- Oh, gracias por la confianza que depositas en nosotros.-dijo Papá, pero Rose sabía que se reía por dentro porque le sonreía abiertamente a Mamá y sus ojos brillaban.

Papá le sonrió con cara de alegría.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir que JARVIS puede sacarnos unas cuantas fotos para nuestro álbum personal mientras esperamos.

Al instante se oyó la voz de la inteligencia artificial. En el salón, Rose creía que venía del techo así que miró hacia arriba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- Claro señor, con mucho gusto.

Mamá asintió sorprendida y complacida.

\- ¡Oh! Es una gran idea.

\- Yo siempre tengo grandísimas ideas.

Mamá puso los ojos en blanco y les sonrió.

\- Claro, SIEMPRE.-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.-Como habré podido olvidarlo...

Papá colocó a Rose entre ambos. Le hicieron cosquillas para que se riera. Era divertido cuando alguno de los dos lo hacía, pero los dos haciéndole cosquillas a la vez era algo que le encantaba y hacía a Rose reír, reír y reír sin control.

\- JARVIS, puedes empezar a disparar.

\- De inmediato, señor.

Después de un rato, Papá empezó a jugar con Rose a hacer caras raras, mientras Mamá los miraba entretenida. Cuando terminaron, Papá le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Mamá. Luego le pidieron a JARVIS que les mostrara algunas de las fotografías en la pantalla del televisor. Mamá y Papá sonreían ante algunas imágenes. A Rose le gustaban y señalaba con el dedo como si las quisiera tocar.

\- Oh, esta es adorable. Salimos muy bien.-comentó Mamá contenta.

\- Papá… Mamá… Mi.-dijo la niña señalando una de las fotografías.

\- Si, Rose somos nosotros.-le sonrió Papá alborozado, como cada vez que la escuchaba hablar.-Podemos ampliarla y ponerle un marco.-¿Qué te parece?

Rose no sabía que era un marco pero asintió con vehemencia, agitando a Phil arriba y abajo.

\- En esa pared quedaría perfecta.-añadió Mamá emocionada.

\- Quiero una de estas para la mesa del despacho, en Industrias Stark. Hasta ahora no podía tener ninguna…

\- Para el tiempo que pasas allí…

\- No es para verla yo, es para que la vea todo el mundo… ¿Qué te parece esta?

\- ¿La de la mueca que parecéis animales gruñendo? Ni pensarlo.

\- Oh, está bien, entonces una de estas.-dijo señalando una en que aparecían los tres sonrientes.

\- Esa si me parece una buena elección.-le sonrió juguetonamente.

* * *

Justo media hora más tarde, la familia Stark posaba en una perfecta escena idílica en el salón de su casa de Malibú para el mejor fotógrafo de "Vogue".

Seguían limpios e impolutos sentados en unas sillas cercanas a una de las paredes blancas de la habitación, mientras el fotógrafo ajustaba las luces y empezaba a montar su material.

La hora de la foto había acabado convirtiéndose en la tarde de las fotos. Y Rose empezaba a odiarlas. Los flashes iban y venían. Y Papá y Mamá no la dejaban moverse. Rose no podía estar quieta más tiempo. Había muchísimas cosas que necesitaba hacer, como aplaudir, cantar, correr, tocarle la nariz a Mamá y el bigote a Papá, gritar, morder a Phil, apretar a Harry, cantar con Trapitos, reír, quitarse los zapatos de una patada y tirarlos al aire… Todo ello era realmente importante. Y no podía aplazarlo por más tiempo.

Así que suspiró enfadada, afortunadamente Papá suspiró también, así que Rose se alegró de que pudieran suspirar juntos. A Papá tampoco le gustaba estar sentado sin hacer nada aguantando las luces intermitentes que emitía el señor chillón. Papá volvió a suspirar y a poner los ojos en blanco en el siguiente descanso entre foto y foto.

A la única a la que le gustaban las fotos era a Mamá. Rose pensó que seguramente era porque siempre salía muy guapa y no le importaba permanecer sentada y quieta durante horas, mirando al señor de la cámara. Las mejores fotos de la casa eran aquellas en las que salía Mamá sonriente y Rose lo sabía porque había muchísimas fotografías de Mamá y de ella en casa y en el taller. En algunas también salía Papá con ellas. A Rose le gustaban. Mamá a veces escondía algunas en los cajones porque decía que había demasiadas, pero Papá siempre ponía más.

\- Creo que es hora de la merienda.-Tony hizo amago de levantarse de la silla.

Pepper lo cogió del brazo e hizo que se volviera a sentar, mientras murmuraba en su oído.

\- Tony, aguantad un poco más. Ya estamos terminando.

\- En serio, Pep ¿Cuántas fotos necesita este tío? ¿Van a llenar toda la revista con nuestras caras? Llevamos aquí horas, Rose está de mal humor. Y no es la única que empieza a estar hambrienta y desesperada.

\- Lo sé, pero tienen que hacer muchas para después poder elegir las mejores. Voy a negociar unos minutos de descanso. Yo le daré la merienda a Rose para que no se ponga perdida.

Tony la miró con cara aburrida.

\- Gracias.

Tras casi otra hora más de quejas, flashes y sonrisas forzadas, finalmente la gente de la publicación decidió dar por terminadas la sesión de fotos y la pequeña entrevista. Tony siempre hablaba de más durante las entrevistas y Pepper tuvo que controlar muy de cerca que no se extralimitara en sus contestaciones. Rose, totalmente cansada, no paraba de emitir grititos de disgusto, levantar los brazos y las piernas.

Respiraron de alivio relajados cuando por fin todos los reporteros abandonaron la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Tony dejó a Rose en el suelo para que jugara y se ensuciara todo lo que quisiera. Tras la tormenta, por fin llegó la calma.


	14. Consecuencias

Una semana después, una de las fotografías realizadas por JARVIS presidia, rodeada por un marco, el salón de la mansión de Malibú, justo al lado de la enorme pantalla de TV. Al mismo tiempo la revista "Vogue" publicaba en su nueva edición el reportaje con las fotografías y la pequeña entrevista. Todos los medios de comunicación se hacían eco de la noticia. Tony y Pepper pasaron largo rato comentando el reportaje, que a su parecer había quedado más que bien, las fotos eran perfectas y en la entrevista hablaban un poco de su vida en común durante el último año y de sus futuros planes de boda. Nada demasiado comprometedor pero si lo suficientemente revelador para que la opinión pública quedara satisfecha y les dejara en paz durante un tiempo. Parecía que las aguas volvían poco a poco a su cauce.

Por eso mismo no esperaban aquella misma tarde, al salir del Edificio de Industrias Stark de camino al coche, encontrarse con una cara conocida. La mujer, inconfundible, esperaba de pié junto a otro coche negro, del gobierno, con un emblema en la puerta muy revelador.

\- ¡Nat, cuánto tiempo!- exclamo Pepper en cuanto la vio.- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- ¡Hola Pepper!-saludó Nathasa cortésmente y cambió al tono imperativo al dirigirse a Tony.-El director Furia quiere verte, es importante.

Tony miró alternativamente a Rose y a Natasha.

\- ¿Es por lo que ha pasado? Sabía que no le iba a gustar pero que no se moleste, que envíe un mensaje por la línea segura.

Natasha miró a la niña pequeña en brazos de Pepper. Era graciosa, no es que le entusiasmaran los bebés, esas pequeñas criaturas ruidosas y babeantes. Pero la niña pelirroja la miraba con interés. Decidió acariciarle la cabecita en un gesto amistoso. Rose rió alegre.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Tony.

\- No… bueno… seguro que tiene algo que decir respecto a esto. Sobre todo por el escándalo televisivo que supuso a nivel nacional. Pero es por… una misión.-después refiriéndose al bebé añadió.- Es guapa.

\- No tan guapa como su padre.-fanfarroneó Tony envalentonado.- En fin, dices que tenemos que irnos, a una misión… fácil, deduzco si me necesitáis a mí… ¿Ahora mismo?

\- Si, ahora. Convendría que nos fuésemos ya…

Tony se encogió de hombros.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. Habrá que aplazar todos los planes que tenía para hoy. ¿Pepper? Tenemos una interesante conversación sobre catering, flores y tartas de boda pendiente. Y tú, Super Rosie ¿Podrás portarte bien 5 minutos?-dijo mientras besaba a Pepper en los labios rápidamente y depositando otro beso sobre la cabeza de Rose, empezó a caminar en dirección a Romanoff.-Vamos.

Pepper suspiró hondo con expresión preocupada y apretó a Rose contra su pecho, intentando sentirse mejor. La niña notó su inquietud interior y le cogió la mejilla con la manita.

\- Mamá…-susurró para que se sintiera mejor. Pero Mamá seguía asustada por dentro.

\- ¡Suerte! Y… tened cuidado.

Natasha y Tony se giraron a medio camino entre ellas y el coche negro que lucía el inconfundible sello de E.S.C.U.D.O en la puerta.

\- Te prometo que volverá sano y salvo.-le dijo Nat a Pepper en tono serio.

\- ¡Romanoff! ¿No te han enseñado en esas clases de espionaje profesional que hay que ser más optimista? No va a pasarnos nada.-y en dirección a Pepper exclamó.- ¡Sabes que intentaré no arriesgarme demasiado! Nos vemos pronto.

Pepper asintió con la cabeza, intentando esbozar una sonrisa que se quedó a medias. Tony y Natasha siguieron andando, se subieron al coche negro. Tony les dijo adiós con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Pepper abrazó a Rose todavía más fuerte contra ella. Cada misión con "Los Vengadores" siempre conllevaba riesgos extra, no podía evitar que cada vez que sucedía se sintiera atenazada por el miedo a que algo saliera mal.

* * *

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del Helicarrier tras dejar la armadura sellada en la bodega, le pareció más sombrío de lo que recordaba. Los demás aguardaban en el puente de mando. Todavía no les había saludado. Furia quería hablar a solas con él en su despacho antes de proceder a explicarles la misión y Tony tenía el presentimiento de que la conversación no sería nada agradable. Cruzó la puerta con desgana y entró en el despacho con ganas de acabar cuanto antes.

\- ¡Stark!

\- Yo también me alegro de verle, Furia.-saludó con sarcasmo.

El Jefe de E.S.C.U.D.O no se anduvo con rodeos.

\- Menudo espectáculo el de la semana pasada. Está en todos los medios de comunicación.-dijo mientras zarandeaba un par de revistas del corazón delante de él.

Tony se encogió de hombros y contraatacó con su innata agilidad mental para los chistes.

\- Caramba, me sorprende. No sabía que le gustara leer ese tipo de cosas…

Nick Furia ignoró la ironía y prosiguió.

\- Sabe, Stark. Soy un hombre al que le dan miedo muy pocas cosas en este mundo. Pero créame, solo necesito saber que su compañía empresarial organiza una rueda de prensa para echarme a temblar. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios le ocurre?

\- Bueno… mire, esta vez no fue cosa mía. Lo teníamos todo bajo control hasta que… la niña…

\- Sí, deben llevarlo en los genes. Todos ustedes. Lo de montar el espectáculo en los momentos menos convenientes, debe ser un problema hereditario.

Tony sonrió traviesamente.

\- ¿Le parece gracioso? Claro, lo olvidaba, a usted todo le parece divertido. Quizá no se ría tanto cuando escuche lo que tengo que decirle. Hemos sabido que la organización terrorista conocida como "Los Diez Anillos" tiene algunos operativos infiltrados en los Estados Unidos. Todo apunta a que pretenden organizar una serie de atentados a gran escala.-Tony se había puesto tenso nada más escuchar ese nombre y su inquietud solo había ido en aumento a medida que Furia seguía hablando.- Está de más mencionarle que esa gente le tiene a usted en su punto de mira…

\- ¿Qué saben de ellos?-preguntó ansioso.

\- Muy poco, algunos han sido captados por nuestros satélites aquí y allá. Vigilamos sus movimientos lo mejor que podemos. Pero… lo que realmente me parece prioritario es que vamos a hacer ahora con lo de su princesita.

Tony parpadeó incrédulo creyendo haber escuchado mal.

\- ¿Perdón?

Furia prosiguió con calma.

\- Entiendo que va usted a convertirse en un padre responsable y abandonar sus actividades extracurriculares ¿me equivoco? Porque me atrevería a decir que sería lo más sensato, dadas las circunstancias.

\- ¿Qué? ¡NO! No voy a dejar la Iniciativa.-exclamó Tony exasperado.

Furia lo miró abriendo desmesuradamente su único ojo bueno.

\- Y entonces ¿Qué sugiere? ¿Qué le pongamos vigilancia a su futura esposa y a su hijita las 24 horas del día cuando usted esté aquí trabajando para nosotros?

\- Ya me he ocupado de la seguridad de mi hija.-afirmó Tony con vehemencia.

\- ¡Oh claro! Se ha ocupado… Con algún invento de los suyos, me imagino.

\- Furia, se está extralimitando y no pienso…

\- ¡Usted es un irresponsable, Stark! ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre traer una niña al mundo, a SU mundo y en estas circunstancias? Y además cargar a E.S.C.U.D.O con la responsabilidad de protegerla.

\- Mire… no tengo por qué darle explicaciones de mi vida personal…

\- ¡Por supuesto que tiene que darlas! Al hacer pública su paternidad ha puesto en el punto de mira a su familia. Ahora todos nuestros enemigos conocen su mayor debilidad. Y su debilidad es la nuestra. ¡Dígame! ¿En caso de que alguien amenazara la seguridad de la nación y la seguridad de su hija, qué elegiría usted defender?

Tony se puso rígido por un momento. Hizo ademán de contestar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca.

\- No se moleste en contestar.-prosiguió Furia.-Mire… aunque me duela reconocerlo, es usted uno de mis mejores hombres. Pero no debió exponerse públicamente de esa manera. Si hubiesen seguido manteniéndolo en secreto… Ya se lo advertí hace tiempo. No debió decirle al mundo que usted era Iron Man.

Tony contraatacó acusador.

\- No está enfadado porque tenga una hija, está enfadado porque lo sabe la opinión pública. ¡Ustedes ya sabían lo de Rose! Lo sabían desde el principio…

Furia lo miró complacientemente.

\- Esto es un servicio de inteligencia ¿cuántas veces tengo que recordárselo? Yo lo sé todo. Y no me interrumpa. Si hubiese sido capaz de mantener sus secretos a buen recaudo no nos veríamos en esta situación. Habríamos podido mantenerle en activo. Pero dadas las circunstancias, me veo en la obligación de suspenderle temporalmente. Tengo que tomar una decisión sobre su continuidad en la Iniciativa Vengadores.

Tony explotó de rabia.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero no puede hacer eso! ¿Qué harán "Los Vengadores" sin mí? Le recuerdo que la última vez que entramos en combate fui el único capaz de desviar un misil nuclear cuyo objetivo era Manhattan.

\- Lo que puedan.-afirmó Furia con tono y expresión sombríos.

\- Me necesitan para luchar contra "Los Diez Anillos" les conozco mejor que nadie.-intentó convencerlo.

\- Necesitaremos su ASESORAMIENTO pero no pondré las vidas de cientos de miles de personas en manos de un padre primerizo estresado. Y es mi última palabra.-dijo en tono que no admitía réplica y señalándole la puerta del despacho.-Hemos terminado. Reúnase con los demás en el puente de mando.

Tony tragó saliva, se giró airado y salió del despacho dando un portazo que hizo vibrar todos los cristales de las puertas, pagando su frustración con el pasillo del Helicarrier. Cuando por fin alcanzó la mesa redonda del puente de mando, se encontró con 5 caras conocidas que aguardaban expectantes. Saludó con la mano antes de sentarse en una de las sillas que quedaban libres, al lado de Banner.

Natasha escondió rápidamente debajo de una carpeta oficial de E.S.C.U.D.O su ejemplar de la revista "Vogue" en cuanto le vió llegar, pero Tony pudo apreciar a Thor ojeando el suyo con interés. Maria Hill debía haberles proporcionado unas cuantas copias de la revista por orden de Furia. Todos habrían visto el reportaje y las fotos. *Perfecto* pensó mohíno.

\- En Asgaard no hacemos retratos públicos con papel satinado cuando nace nuestro primogénito. Nosotros organizamos una fiesta solemne y un gran banquete.

Tony le sonrió sarcásticamente, mientras le arrebataba la revista y la dejaba sobre la mesa redonda de mala gana.

\- Ahora entiendo a tu hermano. Como no fue el primogénito, tenía celos de tu fiesta ¿me equivoco?- automáticamente rectificó al ver la cara de culpa que se le dibujó al hombretón.- Lo siento, un chiste malo. Por cierto, ¿cómo le va?

\- Sigue confinado en una celda dorada cumpliendo condena por sus crímenes en contra de vuestra raza.

\- No puedo decir que no me alegre saberlo. No te ofendas.

\- Tranquilo, sigue siendo mi hermano pero debe pagar por todo lo que hizo.

Clint Barton se unió a la conversación:

\- Os vi en las noticias, enhorabuena. Es muy mona y parece ser que tiene tu chispa.-sonrió enigmáticamente, con esa mueca entre seria y burlona que le caracterizaba.

\- Banner acaba de decirnos que ya lo sabía antes de todo este revuelo.-intervino Steve.-Al parecer era el único, ¿no te fías de nosotros?

\- No me fiaba de nadie, y al parecer hacía bien.

Bruce sonrió e intercedió pacificador.

\- Chicos… no empecemos…

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con Furia?-preguntó Natasha preocupada.

\- Al parecer estoy fuera del equipo. Sólo soy asesor. Otra vez.-escupió Tony las palabras.

\- ¿Por lo de tu hija?-apuntó Barton sorprendido.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó Bruce.-Si eres una de nuestras mejores bazas.

\- Quizá sea lo mejor.-declaró Steve convencido.-Ahora tienes nuevas responsabilidades. Tienes que velar por tu hija, casarte con su madre. Hacer lo correcto. Me atrevería a decir que ya es hora.

Tony lo atravesó con una mirada glacial.

\- Gracias, Capi pero no necesito consejos de nadie y menos de un solterón de 80 años. Mi hija está perfectamente. Pepper y yo nos casaremos en un mes, por cierto estáis todos invitados a la boda. Os agradezco la preocupación chicos, pero no pienso quedarme en casa de brazos cruzados.

Steve suspiró con desgana.

\- Me alegro al menos de que vayas a casarte…-murmuró bajito.-Tu novia parece agradable y socialmente…

Rogers no pudo seguir hablando porque Nat lo cortó con su intervención.

\- Menos mal que dejamos los años 40 atrás.-aportó convencida.-Ahora una mujer es independiente y no necesita casarse para ser madre. Se sobra y se basta. Y desde luego a la sociedad no le importa lo más mínimo…

\- Pues sí que han cambiado las cosas.-suspiró el rubio sorprendido.

Todos sonrieron.

\- Tarde o temprano a Furia se le pasará el cabreo y te readmitirá. No le des más vueltas.-apuntó Banner.

\- Tiene unos prontos muy malos, le gusta controlarlo todo.-aportó Clint.-Es normal que esté receloso, pero rectificará.

Justo en ese momento aparecieron Furia y Hill por el pasillo. Se acercaron a la mesa y les repartieron unas carpetas con informes y fotografías sobre los movimientos de los miembros de "Los Diez Anillos". Pero antes de dar por concluida la reunión, Nick Furia se aclaró la garganta y pidiendo su atención les dijo:

\- Quiero que le den de nuevo la bienvenida al equipo a una persona muy especial.

Y en ese momento todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Phil Coulson vivito y coleando entrar en el puente de mando. Les sonrió afablemente. Le estrechó la mano a Rogers, Barton y Banner, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Natasha y por último se acercó a Tony que le apartó la mano y le dio un pequeño abrazo, corto pero lo suficientemente significativo para él.

\- No puedo creerlo… no sabe lo contenta que se pondrá Pepper cuando lo sepa… Lloró a mares… Se estuvo preocupando hasta por su violonchelista…

\- Oh, la Señorita Potts es todo un encanto, dígale que la eché de menos.

\- No se pase, Coulson.-contestó Tony celoso.- No se lo tendré en cuenta porque estoy más que contento de tenerle de nuevo por aquí, vigilándonos. Pero dígame, ¿por qué nos han tenido engañados todo este tiempo?

Furia les relató como en un principio decidió decirles que había muerto porque lo más probable era que no sobreviviera al ataque de Loki y además pensó que podría ser el empujón definitivo que el equipo necesitaba para ponerse en acción. Un motivo por el que luchar. Coulson estuvo muy grave durante días, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte en un hospital secreto militar de E.S.C.U.D.O, pero finalmente pudo superar la situación. Aunque había tardado casi un año en hacerlo. Acababa de reincorporase al trabajo. Y había pedido su reasignación al equipo de la Iniciativa Vengadores nada más empezar a recuperarse. Furia, como es natural, estuvo más que encantado de tener a su mejor hombre de niñera de sus superhéroes de nuevo. Al fin y al cabo, no había mejor persona para el puesto.

\- Creo que finalmente sí que podré firmarle esa colección de cromos que guarda como un tesoro.-le sonrió Steve contento.

\- Sería fantástico, si.-le sonrió Phil.

\- Por supuesto, Pepper y yo queremos verle en nuestra boda, y traiga a su chica.-dijo Tony guiñándole el ojo.

\- Tengo curiosidad por conocer a su hija, Stark. Seguro que las fotografías de las revistas no le hacen justicia…

Al poco rato las conversaciones banales alcanzaron tal grado de distracción que Hill tuvo que poner orden y hacer que se centraran en el motivo por el que estaban allí. La reunión duró un par de horas en los que analizaron todos los pros y contras de la misión.

\- Y según los satélites estos son los planes del grupo terrorista.-Terminó por fin Hill su exposición.- Es gente muy peligrosa y creemos que cuentan con ayuda tecnológica externa, no sabemos si terrícola o alienígena. Pero alguien les está ayudando. Por eso les necesitamos. Queremos detenerles y descubrir quién está detrás de esto.

* * *

Así que se pusieron en marcha. Para finales de la semana "Los Vengadores" habían desactivado un par de bombas incendiarias de extraña tecnología jamás vista antes en dos centros comerciales. Una en Nueva York y otra en Washington. Mientras Tony y Bruce ponían su intelecto a trabajar para encontrar la manera de desactivarlas sin que explotaran, el Capitán América se dedicó a evacuar y poner a salvo a la población civil.

Cogieron a cinco de los terroristas y Hulk y Natasha consiguieron hacerles confesar para coger a seis más a lo largo y ancho del país y parte del extranjero. En uno de los escondites les esperaba una sorpresa que no pudieron prever y que casi acaba con la vida de Ojo De Halcón, afortunadamente, Hulk estaba allí para cubrirle y desviar el impacto. El fuego tan sólo rozó su durísima piel verde, produciéndole pequeños rasguños. Clint pasó tan sólo 3 días en el hospital y Natasha no se separó de él ni un solo instante.

Para el tercer día de misión, Iron Man había vuelto a ser miembro de pleno derecho del equipo. Sus habilidades en armas e ingeniería y la protección que le brindaba la armadura habían sido claves para designarle artificiero principal de "Los Vengadores" y Furia había tenido que tragarse sus palabras. No sin seguir receloso de su compromiso con la causa. Pero la verdad era que el Jefe de E.S.C.U.D.O no podía quejarse. Porque habían terminado capturando a todos aquellos indeseables que amenazaban la Seguridad Nacional. Mientras el equipo funcionase, no podía censurar a ninguno de sus miembros. Tan sólo esperaba ser capaz de mantener a todo el mundo a salvo durante el mayor tiempo posible.

Para Pepper fueron unos de los quince días más largos de su vida. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo periódicos, siguiendo internet, escuchando la radio y viendo las noticias en televisión, mientras intentaba concentrarse en el trabajo, organizar su boda y atender a Rose. Claire y Rhodey fueron de grandísima ayuda en sus peores momentos. Y no la dejaron sola ni un segundo, ayudándola en todo lo que podían. Pese a todo, atendía las llamadas esporádicas de Tony con un hilo de voz y sufría lo indecible entre llamada y llamada. La organización de la boda salió adelante porque Claire se lo tomó como un asunto personal y removió cielo y tierra para conseguir todo lo que Pepper consideró necesario.

Al fin, esa misma mañana le dijo que por fin habían conseguido coger a todos los malhechores, que estaba solucionado. Que llegaría por la noche a Malibú porque antes tenía una última y aburrida reunión de evaluación de daños con los chicos.

Pepper se relajó totalmente por primera vez en dos semanas y decidió que se tomaría la tarde libre para ella y para su hija. La pequeña Rose echaba muchísimo de menos a su padre. Y una tarde incluso consiguió bajar los escalones uno a uno hasta el taller, con pasitos cortos, para quedarse dormida sobre el banco de trabajo abrazada a Trapitos. Mirando hacia el hueco donde debería haber estado el MARK VII mejorado que faltaba. Puede que fuese demasiado pequeña para entender que pasaba, pero relacionaba la ausencia de aquella Cara Metálica (como había aprendido a expresar en palabras hacía dos días, señalando con el dedo el hueco de la pared) con la ausencia de su padre. A Pepper todavía la fascinaba como la niña de 10 meses podía ser tan lista. Decidió que una tarde en la playa y la promesa de que Papá pronto estaría en casa la animarían. Como así fue.

* * *

Sentada sobre la inmensa toalla azul, Rose cogió un poco de arena y la tiró sobre sus cabezas como si se tratara de confeti. Le sonrió a Mamá mientras arrugaba la nariz. El sombrerito blanco de algodón, combinado con el biquini marinero de rayas horizontales azules y blancas resaltaba la blancura de su piel suave de bebé. Mamá la cogió en brazos y volvió a repartir generosas cantidades de crema espesa y blanca por todo su cuerpecillo. A Rose le gustaban las caricias de Mamá y la crema para el sol olía bien, pero tenía ganas de jugar con la arena blanda y húmeda. Pataleó y agitó los brazos intentando zafarse.

\- Espera un minuto, cariño. Enseguida terminamos.-dijo Mamá con voz dulce y calmada.

Rose adoraba a Mamá, para demostrárselo se acercó a ella y juntó sus pequeños labios rosados contra su mejilla derecha. El gesto pilló desprevenida a Mamá.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué ha sido eso, un besito?

\- Mama, Mama.-canturreó Rose con alegría acercando su mano hasta su cara.

Mamá le hizo cosquillas en la barriga y Rose rió feliz.

El sol brillaba con fuerza aquella tarde en su playa privada, bajo el acantilado. Mirando hacia arriba se veía perfectamente la silueta de su casa enclavada en la roca y las escalerillas excavadas por las que había descendido dos horas antes. La ventaja de poseer una casa con playa propia era que gozaban de absoluta tranquilidad, pues sólo ellas dos ocupaban la cala.

Rose se levantó y empezó a correr hacia la orilla donde el agua salada subía y bajaba, produciendo espuma blanca. Pepper se levantó de un salto para ir tras ella y evitar que se metiera hacia dentro. Era sorprendente que la niña ya corriera con esa soltura, con 10 meses recién cumplidos. Se preguntó cuándo construiría su primer ordenador ¿a los cinco o a los seis años, como su padre?

Cuando llegó a donde estaba, el agua ya rozándole las caderas, la cogió de la mano y la orientó hacia la orilla. Caminaron hacia fuera del agua y hacia dentro varias veces mientras Rose se mojaba y chapoteaba divertida perseguida de cerca por su madre. En una de las carreras hacia la arena, Pepper levantó la vista hacia la casa.

Rose había echado a correr hacia allí porque le había visto antes que ella. Su grito infantil resonó en la cala solitaria.

\- ¡Papá, Papaaaaaaaa!

Tony bajaba las escaleras del acantilado a grandes zancadas, saltando los escalones de tres en tres. Cargaba con un cubo y una pala de plástico rosa, sin camiseta, con el pecho descubierto y el reactor ARK lanzando destellos luminosos del sol de media tarde en todas direcciones. Tan sólo vestía unas bermudas de color rojo intenso, las gafas de sol Ray Ban de las patillas rojas y los cuadraditos blancos y las chanclas grises. Sostenía el cacharro digital con cámara con la mano que le quedaba libre. Vio como las enfocó desde la distancia y les echó dos fotos rápidas para captar la carrera de Rose por la arena en dirección a él. Tony soltó los juguetes de plástico, y la recibió con los brazos abiertos al pié de las escaleras. Rose empezó a darle besitos mientras gritaba alborozada. La cogió y la besó también en las mejillas. Caminó unos pasos con la niña en brazos hasta la sombrilla naranja. Dejó el trasto digital sobre la toalla, encima de "Trapitos"

\- JARVIS me dijo que estabais aquí.-comentó jovialmente mientras se acercaba a Pepper, junto a la orilla.

Virginia Potts miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró sin poder creerlo. O la reunión había sido absurdamente corta o Tony se había ido antes de que terminara.

\- ¿Qué tal ido?-preguntó mientras observaba detenidamente dos cicatrices nuevas y recientes en su piel. Una en la mejilla izquierda, otra en el cuello.

Tony se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una mueca distraída.

\- Aburrido… muy aburrido…

\- Justo lo que una espera de una reunión de alta seguridad en la sede de E.S.C.U.D.O para dirimir asuntos de Seguridad Nacional.-le contestó jocosamente.

\- La Seguridad Nacional es aburrida, Pep…

\- Tony, dime que no te has escapado de la reunión sólo para venir a vernos y darte un baño en el mar.-le dijo sabiendo que la batalla estaba perdida de antemano.

\- Pues si no quieres que te lo diga, no te lo digo.-comentó burlón intentando atajar la discusión con una sonrisa abierta y sincera.-¿Cómo ha estado mi Super Rosie estas semanas?-dijo mientras la elevaba en el aire, sujetándola por debajo de los brazos y haciéndola volar en derredor por encima de las olas.

Pepper los observó atenta, intentando poner su cara más seria sin conseguirlo y con el corazón todavía medio encogido por la ternura que desprendía la escena, intentó replicarle.

\- Tony, no deberías hacer eso. Creo que…

\- A Super Rosie le gusta ¿verdad que sí?

La niña se rió y abrió sus enormes ojos marrón chocolate de par en par y emitió varios grititos alegres como respuesta, dando a entender que sí, le encantaba.

\- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. No puedes dejar de atender la Seguridad Nacional porque quieras pasar más tiempo con nosotras, aunque te hayamos echado de menos.

Tony acomodó a la niña sobre la arena, dejándola de pie y sujetándola de la mano. La frase clave del discurso era para él "te hemos echado de menos". Se quitó las gafas de sol teatralmente y miró a su prometida fijamente.

\- Pepper ¡llevo quince días fuera! He luchado contra todo lo que había que luchar. He sufrido, casi perdemos a Clint, hemos vuelto a salvar el mundo y me machacas porque me he ido antes de que terminara ese coñazo de reunión de evaluación de daños. ¡Por favor, quien en su sano juicio preferiría seguir aguantando el malhumor de Furia en vez de estar aquí con mis dos preciosidades!-Y sin más la atrajo hacia sí y empezó a besarla larga, lenta y profundamente. ¡Cómo las había echado de menos! Cada segundo apartado de su familia se había convertido en una tortura.

Pepper simplemente correspondió a los avances de su lengua en el interior de su boca porque no solo le había echado dolorosamente de menos, sino que de nuevo había permanecido con el corazón en un puño enganchada a las noticias, intentando que el trabajo y el ocuparse de su hija la distrajeran lo suficiente como para no pasarse el día pensando en él y en como estaría. Tan solo se dejó llevar.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre baños en el mar y juegos en la arena, como una familia normal. Pepper tomó una preciosa fotografía de Tony y Rose delante del castillo de arena que habían construido juntos para la ocasión. "Arte efímero" había proclamado Tony con solemnidad. La mayoría del trabajo realizado por Rose había sido mirar atentamente como trabajaba su padre y soltar pequeños churretes de arena mojada y suave sobre las almenas, torres y murallas ya terminadas, mientras se reía sin control y se ponía totalmente perdida de arena de la cabeza a los pies.

*Papá volvía a estar en casa* pensó Rose mientras el sol se ponía naranja en el horizonte, y eso era lo mejor del mundo.


	15. El Día De La Boda

Tony volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera con cara consternada. Llegaban tarde. Por desgracia, Iron Man y Máquina De Guerra habían tenido que solucionar un conflicto de índole estatal justo el día en el que se casaba con Pepper. Quizá el loco que se había puesto a volar gasolineras _Roxxon _por todo el estado de California lo único que quería era notoriedad y había elegido la fecha cuidadosamente. Tony no dejaba de pensar que la culpa de todo la tenían los medios de comunicación, por difundir la fecha y el lugar del enlace a los cuatro vientos.__

Pepper se había resignado, aguantando con digna estoicidad la espera junto a Rose vestida de damita, adorable en su vestidito color malva con florecitas bordadas en la cinturilla, a juego con el de las damas de honor: Claire y su prima Emma de 16 años. Su madre intentaba tranquilizarla, pero para Pepper no era de demasiada ayuda, pues no la veía demasiado a menudo desde que su padre muriera. Seguía con un ojo puesto en el televisor y el otro en los pobres invitados, familiares, amigos y la gente de _"Vanity Fair" _. Se sentía tremendamente mal por ellos.__

Por fin, dos horas más tarde de lo previsto, la ceremonia pudo dar comienzo.

* * *

Tony Stark no se consideraba un hombre religioso. Ni siquiera pensaba en la existencia de ningún tipo de Dios como algo remotamente posible, aunque sus padres fuesen católicos y le hubiesen educado como tal. Sin embargo allí estaba, de pié frente a un sacerdote. Debajo de una pagoda de marfil blanco y cristal transparente de murano que hacía las veces de altar en el inmenso jardín de su mansión, engalanada para la ocasión.

Vestía uno de los mejores trajes a medida que recordaba haber encargado a su diseñador de cabecera. Bueno, en realidad lo había encargado Pepper, como siempre. La corbata era elegante, de color azul oscuro y el chaleco gris perla. Debían quedarle de maravilla pero le resultaban sumamente incómodos, pensaba quitárselos a la menor oportunidad en cuanto terminara la ceremonia. Rhodes trataba de colocarle en orden el pañuelo azul sobresaliendo del bolsillo del chaqué negro, pero no tenía ni la mitad de gracia que Pepper en aquellos menesteres. Tony suspiró.

\- No sabía que nuestro alcance mediático nos obligaría a pasar por este trance absurdo. Que este sería el precio a pagar por legalizar nuestra situación familiar. Habría preferido una boda más íntima, menos grandilocuente y desde luego con menos explosiones previas.

James lo miró seriamente mientras seguía luchando con el bolsillo de su chaqué.

\- Ya… pues haberlo pensado antes de dañar vuestra imagen durante año y medio.

\- No fue idea mía…

\- Ya lo sé tío pero que quieres que te diga, la opinión pública arde en deseos de obtener la prueba fehaciente de que el infame Tony Stark por fin ha sentado la cabeza. Todo el mundo está pendiente de esta boda, te guste o no.

Tony se estaba poniendo nervioso con la poca destreza de Rhodes para colocarle el pañuelo de la solapa como era debido, e iba a decirle que tenía las manos de esparto cuando su amigo dio por concluida la operación y terminó de intentar alisarle el traje con un movimiento seco.

Justo en ese instante, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y ambos se dieron la vuelta al unísono para ver a Pepper realizar su entrada en el jardín en su maravilloso vestido de novia, caminando con delicadeza por la alfombra dorada. Cuando Tony fijó su vista en ella, se olvidó de todo lo demás, salvo de la mujer a la que amaba, la mujer imposible, capaz de leer en su alma, la mujer sin la que no sabía vivir, literalmente. Pensó que estaban a punto de firmar el papeleo que la uniría a él de por vida. De repente sintió unas ganas terribles de firmar aquel contrato vinculante.

Pepper estaba llegando al final de la alfombra, se detuvo ante los escalones de la pagoda y le dio la mano a Tony, de pié delante de ella. Mientras subía los escasos tres escalones que les separaban, observó con estupor el nuevo corte reciente que le atravesaba la mejilla derecha. Aún así, estaba irresistible, la sonrisa sincera que esbozó en cuanto sus manos entraron en contacto iluminó la totalidad del jardín. Guapísimo como siempre que se ponía uno de aquellos trajes de firma que le paraban como un guante. Le sonrió tímidamente, él tampoco era capaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Disfrutaba del espectáculo que se ofrecía ante él. De su vestido blanco entallado con escote corazón, de corte romántico, la falda ancha y con vuelo de varias capas superpuestas. El talle se adornaba con pedrería y la falda con bordados exquisitos. Su gracioso pelo rojo recogido en un moño elegante y sencillo, que dejaba caer dos sueltos y delicados mechones estratégicamente sobre sus orejas. Lucía con absurda sencillez los pendientes con sendas perlas perfectas engarzadas. Una tiara de oro blanco y diamantes, que había pertenecido a Maria Stark, ceñían el velo de tul graciosamente a su cabeza.

La novia pelirroja se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en su propia madre, que seguía anonadada desde el momento en que Claire entró con la tiara y las instrucciones explícitas de Tony de como su madre habría querido que su futura esposa la luciera el día de su boda. Para qué negarlo, hasta ella estaba sufriendo por llevar encima tamaña joya, más por su valor sentimental que material, que a qué negarlo, también era considerable.

Claire se situó al lado de James y alargó la mano para recoger el ramo de Pepper, mientras Emma se hacía cargo de Rose en el primer banco, sentándola sobre sus rodillas y susurrándole cosas al oído con la finalidad de que la niña no se aburriera.

Por fin frente a frente y cogidos de las manos, los contrayentes se miraron durante un largo rato a los ojos.

\- Estas arrebatadora.-le dijo Tony desnudándola con la mirada.

\- Más me vale, el vestido no ha sido barato.-sonrió ella irradiando felicidad.-El detalle de la tiara ha sido todo un gesto romántico.

\- Mi madre hubiera querido que la tuvieras.-dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, de pronto vulnerable como siempre que se acordaba de sus padres.

James sonrió como un bobo y tosió ligeramente. Tony que se dio cuenta enseguida, se asomó graciosamente para increparle.

\- Dentro de poco estarás en mi lugar, delante de un altar y babeando por tu futura esposa como un idiota y entonces yo también me reiré, Ornitorrinco…

Todos los invitados estallaron en carcajadas. Rhodes puso cara seria, intentando recuperar la compostura. El sacerdote oficiante los miró a todos con severidad, preguntándose si por fin podía empezar con la ceremonia. Los novios cogidos de la mano se acercaron dos pasos más y el sacerdote, por fin, empezó a hablar.

La ceremonia transcurrió como en un extraño trance. Tony hizo todo lo que se le pidió y repitió todas las fórmulas monótonas que se le requirieron, pero en ningún instante dejó de mirar a Pepper, sus ojos claros chispeantes, la claridad de su sonrisa. Pensando en ella, en la suerte que tenía de tenerla a su lado, y de tener a Rose. El discurso solemne del oficiante entraba y salía de su cabeza sin que le prestara la más mínima atención.

De pronto, llegó el momento del intercambio de anillos y de los votos. Rhodey le puso el anillo de Pepper en la mano. Tony lo sopesó lentamente como queriendo memorizar el momento para siempre. Y recitó desde el fondo de su corazón, las palabras que le había costado un mundo poner por escrito la tarde anterior.

\- Pepper, incluso en mis peores momentos tú siempre estuviste presente. Cuando comprendí que te amaba, salvaste mi vida. De hecho, siempre has estado ahí para salvarme, de muchas y variadas formas de las que ni siquiera fui consciente durante mucho tiempo. Estar junto a ti me hace mejor persona y me da fortaleza. Tú me completas.

Sonrió torciendo la mitad de la boca y se encogió de hombros. Se sintió desnudo y completamente vulnerable cuando terminó de expresar lo que sentía. Intentando recuperarse cuanto antes, deslizó el anillo con cuidado en su lugar, justo al lado del de compromiso y besó la mano de su novia con delicadeza.

Después fue el turno de Pepper para recitar sus votos matrimoniales. Mirándolo a los ojos empezó a hablar:

\- Tony, durante todos los años que he permanecido a tu lado siempre he sabido ver tu verdadero potencial. Ni siquiera en los peores momentos me rendí contigo. Siempre pude ver que eras bueno y generoso, aunque te empeñaras con todas tu fuerzas en negarlo ante los demás. Me alegro de haber sido parte del impulso que te hizo querer ser mejor. Y me siento tremendamente orgullosa de tí y de unir mi vida a la tuya. Sabes que te quiero más de lo que soy capaz de expresar con palabras.

Pepper deslizó el anillo en su dedo. Visiblemente emocionada, tembló un poquito al colocarlo en su sitio. Tony sostuvo su mirada azul vidriosa por las pequeñas lágrimas y suspiró ante la agradable sensación, totalmente nueva para él, de llevar alrededor de su dedo el ligero peso del aro de oro blanco con el grabado de un pequeño reactor ARK en miniatura y la leyenda "Tony y Pepper. Siempre" en la parte de dentro. El símbolo de su mutuo amor.

Entonces, el sacerdote los declaró oficialmente marido y mujer, dándoles permiso para sellar su unión con un beso. Tony no se lo pensó dos veces y tomó a Pepper por la cintura, inclinándola ligeramente, atacando sus labios con fruición y desde luego fundiéndose en un beso apasionado a todas luces inapropiado de la situación.

James carraspeó, Claire sonrió y el sacerdote los miraba asombrado entre aplausos, vítores, muestras de afecto y exclamaciones de alegría de todos sus invitados, amigos y familiares. Los periodistas gráficos de "Vanity Fair" tomaban fotos del momento como si no hubiese mañana. Pero a Tony no le importaba lo más mínimo, de todas formas iban a ser portadas de las revistas, los periódicos y las estrellas de la televisión durante bastante tiempo. Esperaba que la opinión pública disfrutara con el espectáculo.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Pepper lo miraba entre asombrada y ruborizada.

\- Eres imposible.-dijo intentando sonar seria sin conseguirlo.

\- Lo sé, y te encanta.

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente, henchidos de felicidad, porque sabían que era cierto.

* * *

La disposición de las mesas del banquete en las carpas del jardín había sido todo un quebradero de cabeza para Pepper durante las últimas semanas. Finalmente se dispusieron dos carpas. Una para los familiares y amigos directos y otra para la gente de Industrias Stark (empleados y accionistas separados en mesas distintas).

En la mesa de honor, los novios estaban acompañados por Claire y James, Happy Hogan, Sarah Potts, la madre de Pepper y su nuevo novio, John al que acababan de conocer y sobre el que la pelirroja todavía no sabía hacerse una idea aproximada. Su joven prima Emma se había terminado encariñado tanto con Rose que había preferido quedarse allí con ella, en vez de en la mesa que le correspondía junto a sus padres. La verdad era que el interés de la chica les había venido de maravilla porque así podían atender a los invitados con mayor libertad.

Pepper no tenía hermanos que la obligaran a pasar demasiado tiempo en familia, así que no es que se llevara mal con su madre. Es que no mantenían un contacto demasiado frecuente. Sabían que contaban la una con la otra, pero mayormente en la distancia. Pese a ello no podía evitar alegrarse de que Sarah estuviese allí en aquel día tan importante para ella y de que por fin hubiera conocido a su nieta. Su relación parecía haber avanzado un poco durante los últimos días. La buena mujer estaba encantada con la aguda inteligencia y la dulzura de su primera nieta. Parecía más que probable que a partir de entonces compartieran muchos más momentos juntas.

Los niños invitados a la boda (primos, sobrinos y demás) ya alborotaban alrededor del jardín escondiéndose tras los árboles y jugando a perseguirse los unos a los otros… entre la algarabía de los pequeños y las conversaciones de los adultos había transcurrido casi la totalidad del banquete y pronto fue la hora de los discursos.

En ese momento James se levantó y graciosamente agitó una cuchara contra una copa pidiendo silencio. Al momento todo el mundo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y prestó su atención a la mesa de los novios y al padrino que se disponía a elaborar su discurso. Rhodes se aclaró la garganta y procedió a hablar:

\- Tony Stark es ese tipo de persona con la que nunca estás a salvo de que te ocurra algo extravagante, humillante o peligroso. Desde presentar la entrega de un premio que no piensa presentarse a recoger a de pronto encontrarte luchando junto a él dentro de una armadura metálica con la finalidad de detener a variopintos locos megalómanos con ansias de venganza.- Rhodey hizo una pausa estratégica en el discurso. Todos los invitados rieron, poco después prosiguió.- Soy amigo de Tony desde hace muchos años. Creo que le conozco muy bien, casi mejor que nadie exceptuando a la maravillosa mujer que se acaba de convertir en su esposa, y puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme, que Virginia Potts es lo mejor que le ha pasado en su vida. Lo que más me sorprende de estar hoy aquí en el banquete de su boda, es que consiguiera que ella permaneciera a su lado durante más de diez años y que finalmente consintiera en cargar con él durante el resto de su vida. En serio, Pepper tu sí que eres mi heroína. Enhorabuena Tony, tienes una suerte que no te la mereces.-dijo teatralmente, mientras los invitados rompían a reír nuevamente, Pepper sonrió abiertamente y Tony puso cara de querer matarle. Rhodey levantó su copa de champán francés al aire.- Tony, hermano, enhorabuena. Pepper, buena suerte. ¡Brindemos por Tony y Pepper, porque tengan una vida maravillosa!

Todo el mundo alzó su copa y brindó por el feliz matrimonio. Al fondo de la sala se oyó el ruido del fino cristal de bohemia hacerse añicos. Thor acababa de estrellar la copa de champán contra el suelo. Casi todos los invitados se habían girado en su dirección, censurándolo con la mirada mientras Jane Foster, a su lado, se esforzaba en regañarlo. Tony esbozó una sonrisa divertida en su dirección desde la mesa de los novios y levantó una ceja en señal de saludo. Después se dirigió a su mejor amigo, sentado a su lado.

\- Gracias, Rhodey por tus bonitas palabras de afecto y amistad… Acabas de dejarme ante todo el mundo como si no supiera atarme los cordones de los zapatos sin la ayuda de mi querida esposa.

\- ¿Y no es verdad?-atacó Pepper.-Ha sido un discurso perfecto, Rhodey… Gracias.

\- ¡Pensaba que era el día de mi boda, no el día de "ridiculicemos a Tony hasta cansarnos delante de todos sus invitados"!

Rhodey y Pepper le dirigieron una mirada divertida cargada de intención. La siguiente en hablar fue Claire, la dama de honor.

\- Virginia Potts ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocimos en la universidad. Fueron unos años memorables, de enriquecimiento personal y camaradería. Siempre mantuvimos el contacto y, a pesar de no vernos tan a menudo como nos habría gustado, sobre todo por cuestiones de trabajo, siempre estuvimos ahí la una para la otra. El destino quiso que volviéramos a encontrarnos muchos años después. Cuando llegué a California, ella fue la primera persona que me echó una mano, ofreciéndome un importante puesto de trabajo en una de las compañías más punteras del país. Nunca podré agradecerles lo suficiente a Virginia y Tony todo lo bueno que su oferta de trabajo en Industrias Stark ha traído a mi vida.-Claire se interrumpió emocionada, mientras buscaba la mano de James y la acariciaba cariñosamente, dejando a la vista de todos los presentes el brillo de su anillo de compromiso. Suspiró y prosiguió.- Mi amiga Vir siempre fue una chica lista, por eso cuando me dijo que Tony Stark además del dueño de la compañía era su novio, me resultó muy chocante. Todo el mundo cree conocer a Tony, todos tenemos una idea preconcebida sobre él, esa imagen pública que él mismo contribuye a construir con la ayuda de los medios de comunicación. Al principio, yo pensaba que no podía haber en el mundo dos personas tan diferentes como Tony y Virginia. Por eso me escandalicé y pensé que mi amiga había perdido el norte, echando a perder su vida al lado de este ser egoísta, prepotente, cargante, tozudo e infantil.-Claire sonreía limpiamente ante los invitados mientras Tony la miraba abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos con cada nuevo adjetivo que le dedicaba, Pepper le acariciaba el brazo derecho tratando de calmarlo, estaba tenso. A punto de alargar la mano para arrebatarle el micrófono a Claire, esta se volvió hacia él, y siguió hablando.- Pero, a medida que transcurrían los meses me di cuenta de que Tony podía ser un buen jefe cuando quería, además de un grandísimo ingeniero y un superhéroe a tiempo parcial, saliendo completamente airoso en ambos campos. Y aunque sé que no me va a perdonar nunca que mencione esto en público, también es un buen hombre. Y se desvive por mi amiga y su hija. Tony, sabes que te ha costado, pero hoy por fin puedo decir que te has ganado una nueva hermana en mí.-Claire levantó su copa, todos la imitaron.- ¡Por Tony y Vir! Estoy segura de que seréis muy felices juntos.

\- ¡Viva los novios!- gritaron Bruce Banner y Clint Barton desde el centro de la sala.

\- ¡Viva!-respondieron todos los invitados al unísono.

Tras el brindis, Tony suspiró y se acercó hasta Claire para agradecerle sus palabras y darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- Durante unos instantes no sabía muy bien a qué estabas jugando, pero reconozco que el discurso ha sido impactante. Por fin soy Tony ¿eh? Sólo me ha costado unos cientos de miles de dólares y una tiara de diamantes.-bromeó.

Claire no le contestó, simplemente le sonrió graciosamente. Antes de que pudieran seguir rivalizando en ironía, Pepper llegó hasta donde estaban para coger a su marido del brazo diciéndole que era la hora de cortar la tarta. Happy se levantó un momento de su silla para felicitarles y comentarles algo sobre la seguridad extra que había dispuesto.

\- Hogan, hazme el favor ¡diviértete un rato! Eres mucho más que el jefe de seguridad… También eres nuestro amigo y esto es una fiesta.

\- Lo sé, pero después de lo que ha pasado esta mañana con el tipo de las gasolineras…

Happy parecía verdaderamente preocupado. Pepper le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo.

\- Gracias por tu preocupación. Pero creo que por una vez, Tony tiene razón. Disfruta de la fiesta. Sabes que hemos contratado seguridad extra…

\- Lo sé, Pep… Señora Stark. Está bien, se lo prometo. Pero permaneceré alerta.

Pepper abrió los ojos azules sorprendida y Tony enarcó las cejas. Era la primera vez que escuchaban su nuevo tratamiento social. Tenía que reconocer que sonaba mejor que bien. Le hizo gracia la manera en que su amigo se había autocorregido.

\- Sigo siendo Pepper para ti, Happy. Soy la misma de siempre.-le sonrió.

Happy se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse a la mesa. Tony le pasó el brazo por los hombros a su esposa y susurró quedamente en su oído, haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla con el bigote:

\- Señora Stark, me gusta cómo suena…

Lo miró a los ojos.

\- Mentiría si no dijera que a mí también me gusta.-dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

Todavía no habían avanzado ni unos metros en dirección al fondo de la carpa, cuando se detuvieron frente a la mesa donde habían acomodado a sus amigos de E.S.C.U.D.O y la Inicitiva Vengadores…

\- ¡Hola Chicos! ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?- les preguntó Tony sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- La comida estaba deliciosa, el ambiente es genial y la compañía inmejorable, yo no tengo quejas…-comentó Clint que no se separaba del lado de Natasha, la cual lo miraba aprensiva. Como no queriendo dar muestras de afecto en público.

\- Enhorabuena, Pepper la organización ha sido un éxito. Y el servicio excelente.-le comentó la espía pelirroja intentando cambiar de tema.-Sé que te debe haber costado mucho conseguirlo en poco más de un mes...-recordó con pereza su breve período como Asistente Personal de Tony y las dificultades que el trabajo conllevaba.

\- Gracias, Nat son años de experiencia.-le sonrió.-Me alegro de que lo estéis pasando bien.

Natasha sonrió mientras se soltaba del brazo de Clint, que la miró perplejo.

\- ¿Estos dos tienen algo, verdad?-susurró Pepper en el oído de Tony, en cuanto se alejaron un poco. Intentando que sus interlocutores no se enteraran de la conversación.

\- Están así de raros desde el "accidente" del halcón, Nat no se separó de su lado hasta que estuvo bien… yo creo que descubrieron mejores usos que darle a la cama del hospital…

\- ¡Tony!-gritó Pepper sin darse cuenta y pellizcándole el brazo a su marido.

\- ¿Qué?-dijo Tony sonriendo abiertamente.

Nat y Clint estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos para prestarles más atención, pero en ese momento Phil Coulson se acercó.

\- Pepper ¡enhorabuena! está usted radiante.-comentó con afecto mientras la besaba en ambas mejillas.

\- Phil, gracias ¡Que gusto me da verle! Cuando Tony me dijo que estaba bien no podía creerlo. No sabe cuánto me alegré.

Tony lo saludó con un movimiento leve de cabeza.

Coulson la condujo unos metros más a la derecha, hasta el lugar que ocupaba en la mesa.

\- Déjeme presentarle formalmente a Anna.-su acompañante era una mujer de unos 37 años, castaña y delgada, de ojos marrones.- Creo que ya habían hablado por teléfono.

\- Sí, por supuesto, Anna es un gusto conocerla en persona y en unas circunstancias muchísimo más alegres.-se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a la violonchelista.

\- Virginia, está usted guapísima esta noche y la ceremonia fue preciosa.

\- Gracias.-sonreía Pepper disfrutando de la agradable conversación con la pareja.

Mientras tanto, Thor se había levantado en compañía de Jane y se habían acercado hasta donde estaba Tony que los miraba intrigado.

\- Siento lo de antes, lo de la copa… es que me emocionó el discurso de tu camarada de armas… Un discurso digno de un guerrero.

Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja, le fascinaba la arcaica manera de hablar del Asgardiano.

\- Oh no pasa nada grandullón, sólo era una copa del cristal más fino del mundo… pero puedes romper todas las que quieras… ¡ya están pagadas!-le guiñó el ojo.- Y ¿quién es esta encantadora joven que te acompaña?-preguntó señalando a Jane.

\- Es… como decirlo… es mi alma gemela, mi otra mitad, la luz de mi vida…

\- Soy su novia.-cortó la científica, siempre práctica.- Sr. Stark, soy la Doctora Jane Foster. Encantada de conocerle.-Tony le cogió la mano y se la besó.

\- ¿Doctora, en qué si no es indiscreción? Siempre estoy a la búsqueda de nuevos talentos. _Industrias Stark _no sería una de las empresas más importantes del país si no fuera por el valor de sus profesionales.__

\- En astrofísica.-contestó suavemente la chica.

Tony asintió, satisfecho.

\- Oh, interesante campo. Mucho más prometedor desde que sabemos fehacientemente que no estamos solos en el universo.-Tony sonrió para sus adentros. Un extraterrestre y una astrofísica. Una científica y la prueba viviente de la confirmación de sus teorías. No dejaba de ser irónico.

Tony siguió charlando con ellos durante un buen rato, hasta que Pepper se volvió a reunir con él y prosiguieron su camino a lo largo de la mesa. Hasta que llegaron a la altura de los asientos ocupados por Bruce Banner y Betty Ross.

\- ¡Enhorabuena, chicos! Te has lucido, amigo. Ha sido todo perfecto y muy emotivo, casi lloro con los votos y el intercambio de anillos. Con la calidad que ha tenido el banquete, me imagino que lo organizó todo Pepper.

\- Desde luego.-sonrió la pelirroja.

\- No te equivocas, Brucie… Hola Betty ¿Lo estáis pasando bien?

\- Una ceremonia preciosa… ¡Felicidades, pareja!-antes de proseguir miró a su novio recelosa, Bruce la animó a seguir hablando.- Yo… me estaba preguntando ¿Podemos conocer a la niña?-preguntó Betty ilusionada.-He visto fotos de vuestra hija en las revistas y me parece adorable.

\- A Betty le encantan los niños.-murmuró Bruce en la oreja de Tony con cierto pesar.

\- ¡Claro! Está con mi prima Emma, en la mesa principal.-les sonrió Pepper iluminando la estancia mientras les señalaba el lugar.

Maria Hill, sorprendentemente elegante en un vestido de fiesta azul oscuro que resaltaba su figura, se acercó en ese momento hasta donde se encontraban. Después de darles la enhorabuena se llevó a Pepper a parte para preguntarle algo sobre la decoración y el catering del convite. Frente a ellas aguardaban sentados en sus sillas Nick Furia y Steve Rogers que se levantaron de inmediato y sonrieron al verla.

\- Estás muy guapa, Pepper ha sido una boda muy bonita.-comentó Steve cortés.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable. ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando?

\- Muy bien, gracias. Es agradable coincidir todos juntos en algún lugar que no sea peligroso…

Pepper sonrió ampliamente. Realmente era increíble.

\- Señora Stark, permítame felicitarla por su enlace. Me alegro mucho de poder conocerla en persona. Soy Nick Furia, director de E.S.C.U.D.O

\- Sé quién es usted, Señor Furia y seguramente usted sabrá mucho más sobre mí que yo sobre usted. Deberíamos arreglar eso, ¿no cree?

Furia, enfundado en un elegante smoking negro sonrió gustosamente, verdaderamente aquella mujer era inteligente y directa.

\- Desde luego, Señora Stark ¿puedo llamarla Virginia?

\- Oh, Pepper está bien. Yo siempre he tenido contacto con su organización a través de Phil. Un hombre encantador, por cierto. No debió usted ocultarnos que estaba vivo. Hay muchas cosas en su organización que no me gustan y creo que debe saberlo. Lamento mucho que considere a mi hija un estorbo en sus brillantes planes de Seguridad Nacional. Quiero que sepa que hemos pensado mucho en la seguridad de la niña.

\- Sólo me preocupaba el bienestar de su hija. Usted sabe mejor que nadie que el trabajo de su esposo es peligroso. Y no me refiero al horario de oficina.

\- ¿Cree que no lo sé? Tony asume muchos riesgos y yo he debido asumirlos al decidir compartir mi vida con él. Le agradezco su preocupación y hasta puedo comprenderle, porque sé perfectamente lo difícil que es lidiar con el ego de Tony cuando no tiene un buen día. Me imagino que para los demás miembros del equipo la vida tampoco será fácil. Sólo quiero decirle que le ayudaré, pero usted debe ser sincero conmigo.

Furia la miró de arriba abajo con su único ojo sano y le hizo una seña a María para que se acercara hasta donde se encontraban.

\- Pepper, le prometo que María la mantendrá informada de todo lo que usted requiera saber sobre la "Iniciativa Vengadores". Las dejo para que hablen a solas. Y se retiró camino de la barra libre.

Las dos mujeres hablaron durante largo rato, de vez en cuando Steve se unía a la conversación y añadía algún dato de interés.

Mientras Pepper charlaba animadamente con Steve y Maria, Tony cogió a Bruce y Betty por los hombros y caminó en medio de ellos dirigiéndolos hacia el rincón donde Emma jugaba con Rose a tirar servilletas de papel por los aires. Rose dejaba volar las servilletas y se reía feliz, mientras Emma se agachaba al suelo, las recogía, se las volvía a dar y vuelta a empezar.

Betty alargó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Rose con dos dedos. La niña la miró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa alegre.

\- Oh es un auténtico encanto…-miró a Tony dubitativa.- ¿Crees que puedo cogerla?

\- Claro, adelante. Es un poco tímida, pero dale tiempo. En cuanto te conozca mejor seguro que te hace algún mimito…

\- Pues eso no lo habrá sacado de ti…-comentó jocosamente Banner.

\- No, en eso… es cariñosa como Pepper, da abrazos y besos sin apenas esfuerzo…-comentó Tony con expresión soñadora.

Bruce sonrió mientras Betty alargaba los brazos en dirección a la niña. Emma se la cedió gustosamente, contenta de poder descansar durante un rato del cuidado de su joven primita.

\- Primo Tony voy a acercarme a la mesa de mis padres… enseguida vuelvo.-le guiñó un ojo graciosamente.

\- Emma Charity Potts… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho esta semana que me llames Tony a secas, nada de primo, ni tío, ni sobrino? Me resulta raro tener tanta familia de repente. Dame un margen de tiempo para acostumbrarme.

La chica sonrió insolente, embutida en su vestido malva de dama de honor.

\- ¿Eres o no eres mi primo? A partir de hoy Iron Man es mi primo, es un hecho.-le sacó la lengua la adolescente.-En el insti fliparon cuando les dije con quien se casaba mi prima. La mayoría no me creyeron.

\- Estos institutos de Nueva York… Te doy permiso para que subas fotos nuestras a tu Facebook para que todos esos incrédulos muerdan el polvo.

\- Típico de ti.- rió Banner.- Te preocupa lo que cuatro adolescentes hormonados puedan pensar.

\- Ahora me preocupa el bienestar de mi prima, la familia de Pepper es mi familia también.-dijo imitando a Marlon Brando en "El Padrino".- Tenemos que ayudarnos.

Emma se rió… y le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

\- Gracias Tony, eres legal. No tardaré mucho, volveré antes de que Rosie me eche de menos.

Y sin más, desapareció camino de la carpa de la izquierda. Betty mientras tanto, le hacía carantoñas a Rose que se reía y se dejaba caer hacia atrás en sus brazos, jugando contenta.

\- Le gustas… no tiene tanta confianza con todo el mundo…-comentó Tony contento.

\- ¡Papá!-dijo Rose señalándolo con la manita.- Nena… agua.

\- ¿Tienes sed, Super Rosie?

La niña asintió con la cabeza. Tony le acercó el vaso de plástico que había sobre la mesa a los labios y la niña bebió con fruición. Rose pensó que le gustaban los brazos de la chica nueva. Era amable y cálida. Bruce contemplaba la escena con una mezcla de tristeza y envidia, pensaba en Betty y en que quizás ellos nunca pudieran, llegado el momento, tener una familia. De repente se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de Tony que parecía leerle el pensamiento. El vaso estaba otra vez sobre la mesa. La niña sonreía y abría unos ojos como platos en brazos de la Doctora Ross. De repente, a Bruce le pareció la estampa más tierna que había presenciado en toda su vida. Y pensó que jamás sería real para ellos dos. No podía privar a Betty de eso. Y sintió como si algo se rompiera dentro de él. Notó como la rabia empezaba a tomar forma en su interior. Se asustó, reaccionó, estaban en una boda, con cientos de invitados, sus amigos estaban allí, Betty, Rose, no… Por suerte, logró controlarse a tiempo. Suspiró hondo. Y… no pasó nada. Se relajó. Sintió la mirada preocupada de Tony sobre él, debía haberse dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

\- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

\- Si, no es nada.-contestó quedamente.

\- ¿Betty, puedes quedarte con Rose un momento? Al menos hasta que vuelvan Pepper o Emma. Quiero enseñarle algo a Bruce.

\- Claro, Tony no hay problema.-contestó la doctora Ross despreocupadamente. Rose rió.

Los dos amigos se alejaron de la zona de las carpas y del jardín. Entraron en la casa. Tony se dirigió al mueble bar. Se desanudo la corbata y se quitó el chaleco, dejándolo caer sobre una silla mientras se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de la camisa.

\- Dime que no has estado a punto de transformarte en el otro tío en medio de la fiesta. ¿Puedes decirme que ocurre?-preguntó mientras servía dos vasos de su mejor Whisky.

\- Es Betty… cuando la he visto con tu hija… algo se ha roto en mi interior. ¿Y si yo nunca puedo darle eso? ¿Y si nunca podemos ser padres? No quiero condenarla a una vida de miserias a mi lado. Y ella no parece querer alejarse de mí. Lo he intentado todo.

Tony le alargó un vaso y le puso la mano sobre el hombro comprensivamente.

\- El problema es delicado, la mutación se integró en tu ADN. Podrías transmitir tu condición a tu descendencia… Además también tenemos el problema del autocontrol ¿me equivoco?

\- No me atrevo a tener intimidad con ella… si no pudiera controlarme… podría matarla.

Tony asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tenemos que trabajar en ese problema tuyo. Y empezaremos en cuanto vuelva de mi viaje de novios. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Para eso tenemos los laboratorios más avanzados del mundo a nuestra disposición. Tengo que contratar a varios biólogos y genetistas brillantes.

Bruce lo miró intrigado pero no protestó. Ambos bebieron un sorbo de sus vasos. En silencio. Después de un rato volvieron a unirse a la fiesta, nada más salir al jardín se encontraron con la novia. No sonreía, sus brazos en jarras y la mirada furibunda, impidiéndoles el paso.

\- ¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Pepper con brusquedad.-¡Te he buscado por todas partes!

\- Tenía que hablar con Bruce de un asunto que…

\- ¡Estas hecho un desastre! ¿Qué le ha pasado al nudo de tu corbata?-con profesionalidad casi innata le recolocó en orden el chaleco, y la corbata en menos de un minuto. Por suerte los llevaba doblados sobre el brazo.-¡Vamos! Hay que cortar la tarta y mejor hoy que mañana. Nos sacarán más fotos y quiero que estemos presentables. Ya veo que tu chaqueta no aparece por ningún sitio.-observó contrariada.

\- No sé donde está, Pepper pero en serio… ¿Qué más da?

Banner sonrió mientras veía como se alejaban discutiendo cogidos de la mano. Pensó con agrado que parecía que sus amigos llevasen años casados, en vez de horas, y se encaminó a la mesa de honor para ver si Betty necesitaba algo. Tony se vio arrastrado por su esposa hasta el lugar donde se alzaba el gigantesco pastel de nata. Por el camino se vieron obligados a saludar a muchas más personas que querían felicitarles.

Christine Everhart y los demás periodistas de _"Vanity Fair" _que cubrían la exclusiva de su boda, les esperaban para realizar la entrevista especial y las fotos del momento. Everhart les sonrió falsamente en cuanto llegaron a su altura.__

\- Quería daros personalmente la enhorabuena.-dijo como si alguien le estuviera arrancando las palabras bajo tortura china.-Bonita ceremonia y deliciosa velada.

\- Gracias.-contestó escuetamente Pepper.

\- Me alegro de que estés disfrutando… espero que valores la oportunidad profesional que te hemos brindado. Pedimos expresamente que fueses tú quien redactara este especial.-le dijo Tony taladrándola con la mirada.

\- Lo sé, es una gran oportunidad para mí.-contestó la rubia gélidamente.

La conversación se volvió más profesional, contestaron preguntas variopintas de índole personal para la revista. Como se conocieron, cuando se enamoraron… lo normal en este tipo de situaciones. Cada contestación iba acompañada de miradas de complicidad y gestos cariñosos que Tony enfatizaba hasta el hartazgo, como si fuera un absurdo quinceañero enamorado. Daba contestaciones extrañas y totalmente fuera de lugar que su mujer se veía obligada corregir sobre la marcha.

Tony disfrutaba fastidiando a la periodista hasta límites insospechados. Pepper notó que ella no estaba disfrutando de su venganza como pensaba que lo haría. Había llegado a compadecerla sinceramente. La pobre mujer intentaba aguantar el tipo como podía, sin perder su profesionalidad. Seguro que se arrepentía de su comportamiento en la rueda de prensa de Industrias Stark. Nadie en su sano juicio disfrutaría de tener a Tony Stark como enemigo personal. Finalmente Miss Vanity Fair dio por concluida la charla. Con ganas de desaparecer lo más pronto que pudiera de allí empezó a despedirse.

Tony le sonrió a Pepper con la mirada, dándole a entender que su deuda con la ridícula periodista estaba saldada.

\- Muchas gracias, esto es todo. Chicos una entrevista formidable. Os enviaremos el primer número en cuanto esté listo para imprimir.

\- Gracias a ti.-contestó Pepper educadamente a modo de despedida.

Mientras Everhart se alejaba, Tony le apretó la mano cariñosamente, comprendiendo que su esposa prefería perdonar a contraatacar. El valor del perdón era una cualidad que él jamás podría dominar por completo. Por mucho que lo intentara. Por eso la necesitaba a su lado.

* * *

Finalmente, lograron cortar la tarta entre risas y bromas. Nada más soltar el cuchillo, Tony le llenó la nariz a Pepper con un enorme pegote de nata y acto seguido la chupeteó directamente de allí. Ella le miró fingiendo enfado y acto seguido, estalló en una ligera carcajada.

\- ¡Tenía que probarla!-contestó Tony como única justificación.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí, para darle el visto bueno.

\- ¿Y qué le parece, Señor Stark?

\- Está buena. Por hoy no mataremos al pastelero…

Su esposa le sonrió divertida. Y jugueteó acercándole a la boca su dedo índice, totalmente cubierto de pastel. Tony no se lo pensó dos veces y lo devoró obediente, recreándose en chupar su dedo con fruición.

\- Yo también quiero darle el visto bueno…

\- Sus deseos son órdenes para mi, Señora Stark.- Dijo mientras le ofrecía un poco de tarta en una cuchara. Pepper la probó con interés, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la boca se encontró con la lengua de Tony peleando con la suya por el pequeño trozo de tarta.-¿Está bueno?-preguntó traviesamente en cuanto se separaron, mirándola a los ojos.

\- Excelente… creo que tomaré un poco más.-contestó ella mientras volvía a fundir sus labios con los suyos, entre flashes de los periodistas y gritos de "que se besen" y "viva los novios" de la concurrencia.

Unos minutos después, llegó el momento de abrir el baile. Los primeros acordes de una lenta melodía empezaron a sonar y suavemente Tony cogió a Pepper de la mano y la llevó hasta el centro de la carpa principal, convertida en salón de baile. La hizo girar con delicadeza. Depositó una mano en su espalda y la atrajo hacia sí en un gentil movimiento. Empezaron a bailar acompasadamente, cercanos hasta sentir sus respiraciones al ritmo pausado de la música. Una música muy familiar para ambos.

De inmediato, aquel momento les trajo el recuerdo de un primer baile, de un vestido azul que dejaba la espalda al aire y de un número de la seguridad social que empezaba por cinco. Era la misma música que sonaba entonces, en aquel baile benéfico. Tony se acercó a ella y murmuró suavemente en su oído:

\- Aquí estas, bailando con tu marido en esta gran fiesta delante de todos nuestros amigos, familiares, compañeros de trabajo y algunos de los periodistas más reputados del país ¿Qué tal te sientes, Señora Stark? Estoy seguro de que esta vez sí que recordaste ponerte desodorante.-sonrió alegre.

\- Es todo perfecto, Señor Stark. Y no es nada raro, en absoluto.-sonrió ella divertida.

\- ¿Nada raro? Siempre es bueno escucharlo.-sonrió ligeramente recordando la frase que propició el cambio definitivo en su relación.

\- Es perfecto, Tony, perfecto.-sonrió Pepper iluminando la estancia con su sonrisa.

Dieron un par de vueltas deslizándose despacio, al ritmo de la música. Se besaron suavemente en los labios, se sonrieron mutuamente. Hoy el contexto era completamente distinto pero el sentimiento, la cadencia y la emoción en su interior era exactamente la misma que entonces, en la fiesta benéfica del Disney Hall, cuando ninguno de los dos imaginaba que aquel instante mágico les llevaría a hasta este otro.

La canción terminó. Otra más rápida empezó a sonar. El baile quedó abierto oficialmente y todos los invitados, que hasta ese momento tan solo les contemplaban como en un trance que nadie se había atrevido a romper, se lanzaron a la pista de baile, rodeándoles. Esa canción sucedió a otra y luego a otra.

Pronto los chicos del grupo de Los Vengadores bailaban con sus parejas. Clint y Natasha, Coulson y Anna, Thor y Jane… Emma Potts, con su gracejo habitual, se acercó a pedirle un baile a Steve que seguía sentado en la mesa, solitario y taciturno. Parecía un poco fuera de lugar, Tony pensó que se estaría acordando de su novia nonagenaria. La verdad es que todo a su alrededor era complicado. Finalmente se decidió y saco a la adolescente a bailar. Conociendo a Emma, no era extraño. Insistir se le daba de maravilla. Tony dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de honor donde Bruce y Betty seguían sentados juntos, Rose estaba ahora a cargo de su abuela, Sarah Potts. De pronto, notó que alguien se acercaba a ellos y cogía a Pepper del hombro, separándola de él con dolorosa brusquedad.

\- ¡Cambio de parejas!- exclamó Rhodey contento, mientras se la arrebataba graciosamente.-Sería un honor para mí que la guapísima novia me concediera este baile.

\- Con mucho gusto.- le sonrió Pepper cediéndole su mano izquierda y caminando hacia él.

\- ¡Eh vamos, Rhodes!-protestó Tony como si fuera un niño al que le quitan su juguete preferido.

Claire se acercó hasta él y le colocó la mano izquierda en la espalda.

\- Para que no te sientas solo y abandonado yo bailaré esta pieza contigo.

\- ¡Qué afortunado soy!-ironizó Tony con diversión.

Tony bailo la pieza lenta con Claire mientras Rhodey hacia lo propio con Pepper.

Poco después, la novia se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rose y la cogió en brazos. Su madre y Happy Hogan la siguieron hasta la improvisada pista de baile en medio de la carpa principal. Pepper empezó a dar vueltas con la niña mientras su pequeña reía alborozada.

A Tony, casi al mismo tiempo, le llegó el turno de pasar por el trance de bailar con su suegra. Para él era algo totalmente nuevo y surrealista pues en todas las fiestas de las bodas a las que había acudido anteriormente como invitado, nunca pensaba en otra cosa durante los bailes que en como fundirse la barra libre en el menor tiempo posible y en cómo conseguir llevarse a la cama a alguna de las damas de honor o de las invitadas.

Suspiró quedamente, la vida daba muchas vueltas. Y sorpresas.

Sabía que no podía escapar de su suegra hasta que terminara la canción. Supo que estaba perdido en el momento en que Sarah Potts empezó a hablar. Su tono era serio, como si hubiese esperado aquel preciso momento para decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro. Paciente y calculadamente.

\- ¿Sabes Tony? Cuando mi hija empezó a trabajar para ti no me sentí muy contenta. El trabajo era bueno y estaba bien pagado, pero no eras precisamente el jefe que yo quería para mi única hija, a la que le di una educación exquisita con no poco esfuerzo. Pensé que intentarías llevártela a la cama en menos de una semana, y que o conseguirías tu objetivo y ella tendría que renunciar o no lo conseguirías y ella sufriría igualmente.

*La verdad es que lo intenté* pensó Tony *Por suerte, Pepper siempre supo cómo pararme los pies con estilo y elegancia*

Asintió con una seca cabezada, apretó los dientes y se preparó para lo peor.

\- No puedo culparla por pensar así, pero tiene que saber que…

Sarah Potts levantó la vista y lo miró con gravedad.

\- No he terminado. Mi hija empezó a pasar mucho más tiempo trabajando contigo que en su propia casa. Enseguida me di perfecta cuenta de que se había enamorado completamente de ti, aunque no quisiera admitirlo e intentara engañarse a sí misma. También temía que, probablemente, tú nunca le corresponderías. No quise quedarme a ver como mi pequeña tiraba su vida a la basura por alguien que, en aquel entonces, no merecía la pena. Así que me mudé a Nueva York con John. Al fin y al cabo, Pepper ya no me necesitaba.

Tony tragó saliva y tembló ligeramente, por más duro que le estuviera resultando escuchar todo aquello, al mismo tiempo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de conocer cada detalle.

\- Me imagino que en algún momento cambiaría el concepto que usted tenía sobre mí…

\- Todo empezó a cambiar el día en que anunciaste por televisión que te habías convertido en una especie de superhéroe. Pensé que realmente había esperanza para ti. Puede que mi pequeña lo haya logrado, me dije. El milagro de convertir a ese Stark en un hombre merecedor de ella. Poco tiempo después sucedió el incidente de la Expo en Nueva York, estuve preocupada por Pepper pero sabía que tú no dejarías que le pasara nada. A los pocos días me dijo que estaba saliendo contigo. La verdad es que no sabía si alegrarme o preocuparme. No empecé a sentirme realmente orgullosa de ti hasta después de que salvaras mi ciudad de una horda de alienígenas y serpientes de metal gigantescas. Meses después de eso, Pepper me llamó un día para decirme que estaba comprometida contigo y que ibais a tener un bebé pero que no podía decir nada a nadie. No quise discutir, al fin y al cabo vuestra vida ya era lo suficientemente complicada.-la señora Potts le sonrió abiertamente.-Tony, quiero decirte que en el fondo te aprecio, porque al final has sabido hacer feliz a mi hija. Y me alegro de todas esas cosas horribles que te sucedieron y que te hicieron madurar, porque estoy segura que de no ser por ello, hoy no estaríamos aquí.

Tony esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

\- Gracias, creo…-se puso serio antes de seguir.- Mire, solo quiero que sepa que quiero a Pepper. Ella y nuestra hija son lo más importante de mi vida. Las protegeré como sea necesario. Y la haré feliz, sobretodo porque mi propia felicidad depende de ello.

\- Lo sé, y por eso estoy tranquila.

En ese momento Pepper se acercó hasta ellos con Rose en brazos, la canción había terminado aunque ellos no se habían dado cuenta, demasiado concentrados en la relevancia de la conversación que mantenían. Rose alargó sus bracitos hacia su padre. Tony la cogió y la apretó contra su pecho mientras depositaba un suave beso sobre su cabecita. La acomodó mejor y empezó a mecerla al ritmo de la nueva melodía que empezaba a sonar.

\- Estoy agotada, creo que voy a sentarme un rato.-comentó la Señora Potts mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su nieta y se retiraba.

Pepper se llevó a su madre hacia una silla cercana y la acomodó mientras le preguntaba intrigada por la conversación que acababa de mantener con su marido.

\- Te he visto hace un rato ¿le estabas haciendo el tercer grado a Tony?

\- Virginia, ¿es que una suegra no puede tener una pequeña conversación con su yerno?

\- Oh mamá…-suspiró Pepper mordiéndose el labio.-Espero que no le hayas mortificado demasiado. No lo lleva bien. Te garantizo que pese a todos sus defectos, me quiere y es un buen padre.

\- Sólo le he dicho unas cosas que creo que necesitaba saber… para que siempre sepa valorarte como te mereces.

La novia suspiró. Y dejó a su madre por imposible. Volvió de nuevo al centro de la pista, donde Tony mecía a Rose al ritmo de la música y se abrazó a ellos. Los tres rieron, Rose repartía besos a sus padres alternativamente mientras todos los invitados disfrutaban de la ternura de la escena.

La fiesta finalmente se fue diluyendo entre bailes, copas, risas, alegría, música lenta y rápida… hasta que todos los invitados estuvieron demasiado cansados como para sostenerse en pié y poco a poco se fueron despidiendo de los novios entre deseos de felicidad y parabienes. El día había sido largo, pero inmensamente feliz. Y por una vez, todo había salido bien.


	16. La Noche De Bodas

Siendo sincero, Tony había deseado quitarle aquel vestido blanco desde la primera vez que se lo vió puesto, camino del altar para comenzar con la ceremonia. Pepper estaba completamente deslumbrante con él. Siempre había sido preciosa, pero este vestido de novia la hacía parecer etérea como una diosa. Y el pensamiento de que lo había escogido para casarse con él sólo ponía más ideas interesantes en su cabeza. Durante buena parte de la ceremonia y del banquete una parte de su mente había estado pensando en la manera más rápida de quitárselo y en todas las cosas deliciosas que tenía planeado hacerle esa noche cuando estuviesen a solas.

Tony había acabado por rendirse a la evidencia de que nunca sabría el motivo científico por el cual el sexo con Pepper era el mejor que había tenido en toda su vida. Todas y cada una de las veces. Y sabía que jamás se cansaría de aquella sensación de vértigo, de estar al límite. Amor, sonrió. Hacía un par de años que el sarcástico y cínico Tony Stark había tenido que rendirse a la evidencia de que el amor existía. Tenía que existir porque lo que sentía por Pepper Potts era lo más real, maravilloso, doloroso y extraño que había sentido en la vida. La necesitaba a su lado como necesitaba el aire para respirar. Y no deseaba que aquello terminase nunca. Y ahora, sólo con pensar que era suya, su mujer, para siempre, que estaría a su lado compartiendo su vida con él, que nunca se iría a ninguna parte, era un pensamiento fascinante, a falta de otra palabra mejor.

La miró de arriba a abajo, por fin estaban solos. Rose dormía plácidamente en su cuna y los familiares de Pepper hacía horas que ocupaban las habitaciones del lujoso hotel que les habían reservado. Todos los invitados se habían marchado ya. Habían salido a despedir a los últimos rezagados. Y ahora regresaban a la casa. Tony cogió en brazos a Pepper frente a la puerta principal de la mansión, para atravesarla como mandaba la tradición. Los zapatos de tacón blancos cayeron pesadamente sobre el suelo del salón alternativamente: primero uno, después el otro. Risueño, le pidió a JARVIS que cerrara la puerta principal, porque él tenía las manos ocupadas. Le pareció escuchar un atisbo de alegría en la contestación diligente de la inteligencia artificial. "Claro Señor Stark, no se preocupe"

Entre risas, caricias y besos llegaron hasta su dormitorio, que compartían desde hacía tanto tiempo. Depositó a la novia suavemente sobre el suelo, mirándola a los ojos mientras le deshacía el recogido, revolviendo el suave pelo pelirrojo con sus manos en caricias que su recién estrenada esposa conocía muy bien. Él adoraba su pelo.

Pepper ahogó un suspiro de deseo. Tony estaba absolutamente arrebatador aquella noche. El pelo castaño oscuro totalmente alborotado, sin chaqueta, sin chaleco, sin corbata, había ido perdiendo complementos durante el transcurso de la fiesta, los primeros tres botones de la camisa blanca que resaltaba su piel morena, desabrochados. Le miró como si fuese nuevo para ella, maravillada. Su marido. La palabra resonó en su cabeza. Por supuesto que él era el mismo de siempre pero lo más arrebatador era su mirada, de adoración absoluta. Los profundos pozos marrones le decían sin palabras cuánto la amaba y la deseaba. Pepper acarició gentilmente su mejilla derecha, trazando la línea de la nueva cicatriz que se había ganado aquella misma mañana. Deslizó la mano lentamente hasta la base del cuello y entonces, lo besó profunda y apasionadamente. Se inhalaron el uno al otro, saboreándose, reconociendo el sabor, familiar y nuevo al mismo tiempo.

\- No sé qué has hecho de mi, Pepper, pero has conseguido que el día de mi boda haya sido uno de los más felices de mi vida.-susurró cuando se separaron.

Ella sólo sonrió y rozó de nuevo sus labios sobre los de él.

\- Mmmmmm ¿Seguro? Al menos ese era el objetivo.

Tony suspiró y empezó a trazar la línea de su espalda situándose lentamente detrás de ella y cogiéndola por la cintura, mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello y en la línea de la clavícula. Empezó a deshacer los lazos del corpiño del vestido de novia y a desabrochar los pequeños botones mientras la besaba por todo el cuello, la mandíbula y cerca de la oreja, en ese lugar especial que la hacía estremecerse. Sus manos expertas consiguieron lo que quería en unos minutos y el precioso vestido de novia cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Pepper se dio la vuelta y sus labios hambrientos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Tony, mientras sus manos delicadas desabrochaban con cuidado los botones de su camisa blanca. Uno por uno, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Finalmente le retiró la camisa abierta dejándola caer desde los hombros con una floritura suave, deslizando ambos brazos fuera de ella. La prenda cayó al suelo imperceptiblemente, mientras Virginia se deleitaba en acariciar con la punta de sus dedos los prominentes músculos de su pecho, trazando círculos suaves alrededor del reactor ARK, bajando progresivamente hacia los poderosos abdominales. Se estrechó más contra él y movió el roce de sus manos hacia su espalda, dejando que sus pieles entraran en contacto. Pecho contra pecho. Ambos sintiendo la respiración agitada y los alocados ritmos del corazón del otro.

Enseguida notó sus manos callosas trabajando sobre el cierre de su sujetador blanco nacarado y un segundo después se encontró con que la suave piel de sus pechos entraba en contacto con la piel de Tony, ardiente y sudorosa. Se estremeció de placer al notar el contacto. Se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró a los ojos, retadora.

\- Tengo algo especial en mente para ti esta noche.

Él se detuvo largo rato, mirándola entre sorprendido y terriblemente excitado ante la perspectiva.

\- ¡Me encantan las sorpresas!-contestó dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

Como toda respuesta, Pepper lo empujó de un solo golpe sobre la cama. De manera totalmente inesperada, Tony cayó de espaldas sobre las mullidas sábanas de algodón egipcio. Se acomodó y rápidamente se quitó los zapatos empujándolos con los pies alternativamente, primero el izquierdo, luego el derecho. La miró expectante.

\- Esta noche soy yo quien tiene el control Señor Stark.-contestó autoritaria.

Tony tragó saliva, le encantaba que Pepper le diera órdenes, en el día a día y en la cama. La observó de arriba abajo. Estaba de pié justo delante de él, sexy y retadora. Medio desnuda en su lencería blanca de encaje que tan sólo incluía ligas, medias de rejilla y las braguitas. Descalza, el pelo pelirrojo completamente suelto y enmarañado, cayendo en mechones difusos sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Tony volvió a pensar en lo mucho que adoraba su pelo, la maravillosa cascada rojiza que le encantaba entretejer entre sus dedos. Pero lo que más lo perturbaba era la manera en que parecía devorarle con la mirada. Tony pudo sentir su propia excitación luchando por liberarse a través de sus pantalones, que todavía llevaba puestos.

Pepper empezó a contonearse de manera extremadamente sexy. Tony solo pudo acertar a pensar que aquella manera de moverse debería estar prohibida en varios estados. Empezó el streptease retirándose poco a poco las medias. Primero una, después la otra a través de sus kilométricas piernas. Luego las ligas, sonriéndole picara. Y por último, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin apartar el contacto visual en ningún momento, las braguitas de encaje blanco. Lenta, pausada… casi dolorosamente pensó Tony, que a aquellas alturas se sentía más que preparado para hacerle el amor hasta dejarla sin sentido.

No esperaba su siguiente movimiento, que lo dejó clavado en la cama como una estatua de sal. Una vez estuvo completamente desnuda, su mujer se acomodó estratégicamente sobre él aprisionando su erecto miembro viril entre sus piernas, con una sonrisa depredadora dibujada en sus labios. Sintió que no podía respirar y emitió un sonido angustioso.

\- Deduzco que te ha gustado mi pequeño striptease.-le susurró quedamente en el interior del oído, mientras pequeños mechones pelirrojos rozaban su pabellón auricular y el borde de su cuello.

No pudo contestarle nada coherente, tan solo suspiró profundamente. Los ojos marrones parecían preguntarse qué ocurriría después. En los ojos azules ardía un propósito.

\- Pepper…-su nombre escapó de entre sus labios lleno de anticipación y esperó por su próximo movimiento.

Ella le colocó con suavidad las manos detrás de la cabeza y empezó a realizar el recorrido de su cuerpo musculoso con sus labios, desde el cuello pasando por el pecho, lamiendo los lóbulos de sus orejas, besando y chupando sus duros músculos abdominales. Tony respiraba muy deprisa, con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente excitado. Por la expresión de su cara, Pepper dedujo que se moría por tocarla, pero de momento no le iba a dejar hacerlo. Solo el hecho de verle desear acariciarla con tantas ganas, hacía que ella misma no pudiera apenas contener las suyas propias de sentir su experto y tierno tacto sobre ella. A punto estuvo de renunciar a su suave tortura, pero sabía que ambos obtendrían recompensa si continuaba, así que se armó de valor y prosiguió.

Descendió a la altura de sus caderas y con habilidad retiró el cinturón y desabotonó los pantalones, retirándolos y dejándolos caer sobre el suelo con un movimiento rápido. Después se acercó al enorme bulto en su entrepierna y, con los dientes tiró del calzoncillo de marca hasta romperlo, de un tirón seco, liberando su erección de un solo movimiento.

Sintió como Tony se estremecía debajo de ella, el compás de su agitada respiración cuando su aliento cálido rozó su virilidad. Inclinó la cabeza, pequeños mechones de su cabello rozaban su entrepierna mientras le introducía dentro de su boca. Deslizó la lengua sobre su miembro mientras iniciaba un ritmo lento.

En el momento en que sus labios se hubieron cerrado alrededor de su sensible miembro erecto, Tony estuvo a punto de perder el control, se agarró a la cabecera de la cama ahogando un grito de angustia que convirtió en un gemido incontrolable.

Pepper levantó levemente la cabeza y echó la vista hacia arriba deseando no perderse ni un segundo de su reacción y deseosa de escuchar cada sonido que él emitía. Queriendo recordarle sin palabras cuanto le amaba. Le sonrió contenta de haber conseguido su objetivo. Tony estaba al límite, tirando tan fuerte del cabecero de la cama, que tal vez tendrían que llamar a un carpintero para que la arreglara a la mañana siguiente.

\- Pe…

Jadeó mientras su esposa continuaba con sus atenciones, su nombre entrecortado a causa de lo que ella le estaba hacienda ahí abajo con su lengua. Cuando finalmente pudo encontrar parte de su voz, lo intentó de nuevo.

\- Oh… Pepper… Dios…

No pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza, mientras ella proseguía, su boca era como el mismo paraíso y sus atenciones hacían que no fuera capaz de articular una palabra coherente o de encadenar un simple pensamiento sencillo.

A Pepper no le importaba cuantas veces le hiciera esto, nunca se cansaba de la maravilla de hacérselo otra vez. Los sonidos que emitía, la manera en que él decía su nombre cuando ella le tenía dentro de su boca… era pura magia. Pepper adoraba la manera en que le afectaba. El deseo que sentía por ella. Tony por su parte, nunca había experimentado este tipo de excitación tan intensa con nadie más, ese fuego.

\- ¿Dónde… demonios… ap…prendiste a… ha…cer… es…to…?-consiguió preguntar no sin dificultad, entre jadeos.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, cogiéndole la mano. Sintió como los dedos de su otra mano se enredaban entre su pelo, sobre su cabeza. Se retiró un momento, dejando que su virilidad resbalara de su boca, con ligera reticencia. Un pulgar le acarició suavemente los labios mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Su mirada azul era una contradictoria mezcla de timidez y osadía, acompañada del gracioso rubor que se encendió en sus mejillas mientras confesaba risueña:

\- Yo también tengo acceso a internet.

Tony notó su suave y cálido aliento contra la piel. Querría haberle contestado con un chiste inteligente y sucio pero su esposa sabía demasiado bien como hacerle callar. Todavía no había pensado la contestación cuando ella volvía a tenerle dentro del calor mojado de su boca perfectamente moldeada sobre él, arrancado un gemido del fondo de su garganta, largo, alto y profundo. Le estaba llevando cerca de su clímax. Tony se dio cuenta de que quería dejarse llevar pero al mismo tiempo, trataba de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba sentir la profunda liberación que traería consigo, la brillante ola de placer que le removería de pies a cabeza, pero no quería ser egoísta.

Hoy no, no en su noche de bodas.

Antes de ahogarse irremediablemente en su maravillosa sensación, antes de perder por completo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, deslizó suavemente una mano hasta su pelo.

\- Pepper…-susurró entrecortadamente.-Ven aquí, por favor…-casi suplicó en un gemido, casi un grito ahogado.

La pelirroja sintió el calor de su mano crispada entre los mechones de su pelo. La tensión eléctrica que adivinaba recorriendo su cuerpo era exactamente lo que buscaba. La prueba de un trabajo bien hecho.

\- ¿Sí?-demandó en tono divertido.

Sonrió iluminando la habitación, se humedeció los labios, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras se enderezaba sobre las rodillas, una a cada lado de sus piernas. Apoyó las manos en las sábanas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sin perder contacto visual empezó a deslizarse hacia arriba, como una pantera, apenas rozando su piel con un movimiento sutil.

Sus ojos azules fijos en él. Bebiéndoselo con la mirada, intentando almacenar el recuerdo de estos momentos en los que Tony era solamente suyo, en cuerpo y alma. Para guardarlos bajo llave y poder recuperarlos en los momentos en que estaban separados. Algo que entre el trabajo y las heroicidades de Iron Man se veían obligados a sufrir demasiado a menudo. Expulsó este último pensamiento de su mente mientras suspiraba sutilmente en su cuello, en la curva de su nuez, depositando suaves besos por toda la ardiente piel.

Tony pensó por un momento que quizá ya le había atormentado lo suficiente. Pero se equivocaba. Mientras sus labios de terciopelo trazaban el recorrido alrededor de su cuello, luchó por recuperar su respiración. Pepper le estaba dando una buena dosis de su propia medicina y le estaba volviendo loco de deseo.

\- Estas haciendo esto a propósito.-dijo acusador. Por fin su mente era capaz de volver a formar un pensamiento coherente.- Esta es mi recompensa por todas esas veces en las que yo te he torturado a ti inmisericordemente, ¿verdad?

Se movió ligeramente mientras se posicionaba mejor, el hueso de sus caderas rozando levemente el punto clave entre sus piernas, pero ella se apartó deliberadamente. Cuando levantó la vista pudo ver cómo le sonreía maliciosamente.

\- Pepper.-la sujetó por las caderas hundiendo ligeramente sus dedos en la suave piel, procurando trabajosamente no hacerle daño con su fuerza. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pudo.-Creo que en realidad estás intentando matarme.

Sus caderas se balancearon lejos de las suyas, mientras las comisuras de los labios de Pepper se curvaron hacia arriba formando una sonrisa irónica.

\- Quizás…

A decir verdad, ella lo deseaba tanto o más que él. Tan sólo se trataba de que era capaz de controlar sus impulsos mucho mejor. Sonrió levemente intentando ocultar la urgencia de su deseo de envolverse alrededor de él y olvidarse de su nombre, de sus obligaciones, olvidarse de todo. Excepto de la maravilla de sentir sus cuerpos entrelazados como si fueran uno.

Pero no lo hizo.

En cambio, trazó las líneas de sus manos grandes y callosas con las suyas, empezando por las yemas de sus dedos, los nudillos, más allá de sus muñecas hasta los antebrazos. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante para robarle un beso. Su boca era todo dulzura y sinceridad ahora mismo, su cerebro recordándole que estaba besando a su marido. Sus pechos moldeados contra su pecho, envolviendo el reactor ARK y su dedos entrelazados alrededor de sus hombros, mientras se apretaba contra él en todas partes menos donde hacía falta. Notó como él se estremecía ligeramente ante sus caricias.

\- Shhh todo irá bien.-musitó contra la esquina de sus labios, con una enorme sonrisa.

Tony decidió contraatacar ahora que parecía haber bajado la guardia un poco.

\- ¿Y si ahora soy yo el que te sorprende?-preguntó divertido, acercando su boca a la de ella.-Sabes que tengo muy buenos reflejos. Nunca se sabe cuando se le puede dar la vuelta a la tortilla…

Al escuchar estas palabras, Pepper sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón ante la promesa implícita en su voz. Se le secó la boca y enarcó las cejas brevemente. Intentó recuperar la compostura rápidamente. Haciendo un extraordinario esfuerzo de concentración le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y acercó sus labios a su oreja, hablándole en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera se le habría podido llamar susurro.

\- ¿Todavía cree que no es predecible después de todos estos años, Señor Stark?

\- ¡Por supuesto que soy predecible!-respondió mientras le acariciaba un muslo con suavidad.-Eso es lo que posibilita el hacer cosas impredecibles. Salirse de la norma…

En un instante fugaz, Tony propició que ambos rodaran sobre la cama. Pepper emitió un sonido de sorpresa y se dejó hacer. No tenía elección entre los fuertes brazos de su esposo. Tony dispuso una de su manos apoyada sobre su espalda, para que no se hiciera daño. Una vez Pepper se encontró debajo de él, se dejó caer sobre ella suavemente, sonriendo ampliamente al maravilloso contacto de sus pechos respirando acompasados y apretados uno contra el otro.

\- ¿Ves, Señora Stark? Es muy fácil.-dijo mientras se movía para estabilizarse, sujetándola suavemente por los hombros.

Tony la miró a los ojos largamente, asegurándole con la mirada que ella y sólo ella era el único pensamiento que ocupaba su mente en aquel preciso instante. Pepper se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba divertida que ahora sabía lo que debía sentir una buena botella de Whisky escocés.

\- ¿Y quién te dice que no es exactamente aquí donde quería estar?-contestó juguetona.

Sus cuerpos complementándose mutuamente, cubriendo el espacio que los separaba metro por metro. Su pelo pelirrojo con un aspecto mucho más brillante de lo que era en realidad extendiéndose en perfecto caos sobre la blancura de las delicadas sábanas, sus caderas levemente inclinadas, tentadoras. Se sintió poderosa. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que era parte de esa cama y de ese dormitorio totalmente, perfectamente. De la misma manera en que durante años había formado parte de la sala de juntas y del despacho de presidencia de Industrias Stark. Y era uno de los sentimientos más gratos que había experimentado. Tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado. Y lo que más deseaba ahora mismo era a Tony, SU Tony.

Y Tony la deseaba a ella. Como siempre. Más que a nada en el mundo. Después de todo, eso era el matrimonio. Por eso habían decidido casarse. Por la prueba inequívoca de su mutua necesidad el uno del otro.

\- Como iba diciendo…-Pepper dispuso su mano derecha entre ellos, posicionando su virilidad exactamente donde más deseaba que estuviera.-Predecible.

Tony tenía tantos planes para ella. Por supuesto que tenía planes para su futuro, para su viaje de novios, pero pensaba en las ideas diseñadas para este momento en particular en que ella descansaba debajo de él, preparada, dispuesta y tan llena de amor…

\- Yo…-el tacto de su pequeña mano contra su sexo, hizo que de nuevo le costara elaborar el más pequeño pensamiento.

Emitió un gemido de placer y trató de disipar la neblina que se había apoderado de su mente, pero no sólo no lo consiguió, sino que ésta dominó cada fibra de su ser hasta que sintió que no podía respirar.

Tony Stark tenía tantos planes…

Y todos se fueron al traste en el mismo momento en que la penetró, empujando dentro de ella con un solo movimiento brusco y desesperado.

Pepper se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, ante la intensa sensación de tenerle en su interior. Su envergadura ya tan familiar, inexplicable como se sentía: cada vez como si fuese la primera vez o incluso más completa que la última vez que hicieron el amor. Algo que sólo le había sucedido con él. De igual manera, la exhalación profunda que abandonó sus labios fue la misma de siempre: en parte deseo, en parte sorpresa, en parte increíble felicidad. Rodeando con una de sus piernas sus caderas, cambió de posición montando ligeramente sobre él y acercándose para musitar quedamente en su oreja:

\- Gracias, amor.

Cualquier vestigio de ironía humorística había desaparecido de su voz. Enfocando toda su energía y mente en aquel preciso momento en el tiempo. Y entonces besó a Tony apasionadamente. Lo besó como nunca lo había hecho antes. Un beso que significaba una promesa, la promesa de que siempre estarían juntos, de que jamás se separarían. A falta de palabras, lo besó y se tensó debajo de él, ansiosa por alcanzar su ritmo habitual de movimiento conjunto.

Tony suspiraba ante la sensación de estar profundamente enterrado en su humedad, empujando lo más fuerte que podía, correspondiendo a su urgente beso. Pepper le besaba como si su vida dependiese de ello. Iba a ser tan increíblemente difícil hacer lo que hizo después, pero se mantuvo firme en su decisión…

… y salió de su interior por completo.

La expresión decepcionada de su cara le rompió por completo el corazón y le dieron ganas de volver a hacerla suya, todavía más profundamente que antes, pero se mantuvo bajo control, resistiéndose a duras penas a la tentación. Sabía que el resultado final de sus planes sería aún mejor.

\- Confía en mí.-pidió suavemente.

Volvió a besarla, sus labios ardientes como el fuego y su legua moviéndose en exquisita sincronía con la suya. Lentamente se movió por su barbilla, repartiendo besos a lo largo de su suave cuello, poniendo especial atención en la curvatura de sus hombros y siguiendo hacia abajo, imperturbable. Lamiendo y besando cada trozo de su exquisita y suave piel. Pepper se estremeció y gimió ante el contacto. Se detuvo en mitad de su pecho y presionó su oreja contra el lugar donde su corazón latía desbocado, deleitándose con su exquisita melodía. Mordió ligeramente uno de sus hinchados pezones y lo lamió en círculos, mientras Pepper se arqueaba gimiendo, enredando sus manos en su suave pelo castaño oscuro mientras luchaba por recuperar su aliento. Tony sonrió complacido contra su sensible piel, justo el tiempo suficiente para notar cómo se estremecía dejando escapar un nuevo gemido de placer. Abandonó sus pechos y siguió besándola por todo el cuerpo, sobre las costillas, el estómago y las caderas hasta que finalmente alcanzó su centro. Extendió sus manos sobre el interior de sus muslos, levantó un momento la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

\- Confía en mi.-dijo de nuevo

\- Tony… no irás a…

*Si, iba a hacerlo* pensó con impotencia. Lo próximo que sintió fueron sus labios en la profundidad de su centro, su lengua juguetona entrando y saliendo de su calor húmedo.

\- Tony, en serio, no es hora de la re…van…cha… Oh… Oooooooohhhhhh

Pepper se entrecortó retorciéndose de puro deseo ante sus atenciones. Sus gemidos y jadeos no parecían humanos y Tony se envalentonó con el conocimiento de que ahora estaba completamente a su merced. Redobló sus esfuerzos mientras su esposa emitía sonidos ricos en frustración y deseo. Por mucho que intentara alejarse, sus músculos no la obedecían. Pepper supo que carecía de oportunidades, pues a estas alturas de su relación él conocía todos sus botones: sabía cuando detenerse, sabía cuando aumentar la velocidad y sabía cuando sólo necesitaba un poquito más…

\- No… así… no… por… favor… Tony…-pidió entrecortadamente con un murmullo de voz profunda.- Por favor.

Su súplica le cogió desprevenido y se detuvo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar dentro de sus ojos y esperó.

Unos grandes ojos azules de mirada lastimera miraban hacia el paisaje que ofrecía su propio cuerpo desmadejado sobre la inmensa cama. Se encontraron con la cálida mirada de los ojos marrones que la observaban por encima de la curva de su pelvis. Pepper se sintió metafóricamente desnuda en alma, enredó sus dedos entre las finas hebras de cabello corto mientras su respiración seguía siendo poco profunda y rápida.

\- Yo… Nosotros…-balbuceó lentamente, intentando coordinar los movimientos de su boca con su cerebro. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando inspiró profundamente y volvió a intentarlo.- Dentro de mí, por favor. Es todo lo que quiero.

Estaba prácticamente suplicando. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía. No quería nada más que sentirse tan cerca de él como fuera posible, y sentirle en su interior era lo más cercano a fundirse completamente con él que existía.

Él sonrió triunfalmente como única respuesta mientras se posicionaba para concederle su deseo. No había nada en este mundo que Tony le pudiera negar a su esposa, salvo la firma de algunos aburridos papeles de oficina. Le encantaba oírla suplicar que la hiciera suya, le excitaba hasta niveles increíbles. Probablemente porque era su manera de cerciorarse de que ella le necesitaba a él tanto como él a ella. Por eso le gustaba tanto torturarla. Porque la mayoría de las veces acababa suplicándole clemencia. Se detuvo estático durante unos segundos, contemplándola en éxtasis.

A Pepper se le hicieron eternos, incluso se vio capaz de volver a expresar palabras inteligibles.

\- Tony.-intentó expresar con ligero tono de enfado, pero no pudo conseguirlo. Culpó a las endorfinas.- Nunca dejes de tocarme.

\- Nunca. Lo prometo.-le sonrió él abierta y sinceramente.

Los labios de la pelirroja se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Pepper sabía que no lo haría. O más exactamente, que no podría dejar de hacerlo. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que despegar sus manos de su cuerpo durante el horario de trabajo. Y eso sin contar cuando estaban en casa a solas, o en el ático de Nueva York.

Pepper tomó su mano y la colocó estratégicamente sobre uno de sus pechos. Mientras recibía su boca en la suya con un beso largo y profundo. Una de sus manos expertas jugueteaba con su pecho, toqueteando ligeramente el área sobreexcitada de su pezón, mientras utilizaba la otra y sus rodillas para separarle las piernas con suavidad. La volvió a besar descaradamente, sus diferentes sabores combinados en una mezcla intoxicante, mientras se posicionaba de manera que apenas sentía sobre su masculinidad la abertura húmeda entre sus piernas, sus sensibles pieles apenas rozándose.

\- Te quiero.-susurró Tony mientras los ojos marrones se ahogaban completamente en los azules.-Y sé que siempre te querré.-dijo mientras se hundía en ella, haciéndola completamente suya.

\- Lo sé.-sonrió dulcemente, encogiéndose de hombros.-Yo también te quiero.

Pepper se dio completamente a él, ofreciéndoselo todo. Presente en su mente su recién estrenado vínculo que lo hacía todo mucho más brillante, excitante y mejor. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cabeza contra la almohada, su aliento atenazado en su garganta, amenazando con vaciar completamente de aire sus pulmones con cada nueva embestida.

Sus dedos se tensaron sobre la musculatura de su espalda buscando soporte allí, mientras las cortas uñas dejaban pequeñas marcas con forma de media luna al enclavarse.. Su voz entrecortada, ardiente y desesperada respirando contra su boca.

\- Casi…Tony…

Él adoraba escucharla hablar durante el sexo. Le encantaba la manera en que se quedaba sin aliento, su voz teñida de placer, tensa, su necesidad de guardar silencio. Buscó un mejor ángulo, se sentó sobre las rodillas con sus largas piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura mientras embestía una y otra vez hacia dentro. Pepper se movía con él, siguiendo ese ritmo que solamente ella era capaz de igualar. Tony no pudo evitar decir las palabras que salieron de su boca. Inevitables.

\- Pepper…Oh…Pepper…

Su nombre, siempre su nombre. No sabía porque le fascinaba tanto, pero Pepper era la palabra perfecta para decir siempre que hacían el amor. La susurraba, la gemía, la gritaba. El tono no importaba, si se encontraban entrelazados como un solo cuerpo, enterrado en la profundidad de su interior no podía evitar decir su nombre. Cuando estaban cerca del clímax, sus labios solo podían formar esa palabra.

\- Arriba, ponte arriba...-le susurró al oído, mientras sus embestidas se volvían más y más lentas.

Tony acunó su cuerpo contra el suyo y rodó suavemente sobre la cama para ponerla a ella en situación de control. Así es como había empezado la noche y así es como quería que terminara. Estaba tan acostumbrado ser él quien llevaba la voz cantante, que casi había olvidado lo placentero que resultaba dejarse llevar. Pepper casi siempre le dejaba mandar en la cama y él no ponía objeciones, porque sabía que en su fuero interno le encantaba sentirse perseguida y a él le entusiasmaba perseguirla. Siempre le había gustado, desde que se conocieron.

Tony empujó de nuevo hacia delante, recuperando el ritmo rápido. Su peso y fuerza perfectamente estudiados y medidos, Pepper dejó escapar un siseo de placer entre sus dientes y se enderezó sobre sus caderas dejando que la gravedad hiciera cosas gloriosas sobre ella. No perdió un segundo y apoyó las palmas de sus manos fuertemente contra su pecho a ambos lados del reactor ARK, cuya luz quedó enmarcada entre ellos mientras lo montaba. Le amaba demasiado como para parar ahora, él lo quería así y esta noche lo tendría. Sus caderas trazaron círculos mientras dirigía su ritmo, la aceleración familiar de su respiración ante el límite de su excitación haciendo aparición demasiado pronto. El tiempo se expandió, podía contar los latidos de su corazón y sentir la sangre por sus venas golpeando al ritmo de su pulso acelerado, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su garganta pálida brillando ante la luz azulada del reactor ARK. Y sus labios se abrieron para formar su nombre.

\- Tonyyyy… Oh… Tonyyyyy.-se entrecortó. Sabiendo que desde hoy sería el sonido que emitiría durante el resto de su vida.

Pepper gritando su nombre de esa manera, encima de él, montándole como si nada más importara en el mundo. Haciéndole el amor en movimientos incesantes. Adoraba esta faceta suya salvaje, la que pocas veces salía a relucir. Su confianza y deseo eran intoxicantes y se dio cuenta, aunque era imposible, de que estaba mucho más excitado que antes, que nunca. Se incorporó ligeramente y deslizó su mano sobre su cuello, su dedo pulgar acariciando su mejilla ruborizada. Su otra mano enredada alrededor de su cadera, guiándola en movimientos que sentía demasiado buenos para ser ciertos.

Mientras guiaba sus dedos hacia abajo, y se detenía en caricias sutiles sobre uno de sus turgentes pechos, los ojos azules se abrieron y se enfocaron en los suyos. Fue sólo durante una décima de segundo, pero la enorme cantidad de pasión, amor y placer que encontró en ellos lo hizo enloquecer de deseo. Entonces antes de que pudiera tomar aliento, ella cerró los ojos de nuevo y pudo sentir como la totalidad de su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, cerca, tan cerca del final. De pronto, alcanzó su clímax y colapsó contra él. Pepper dejó escapar un grito inconexo pero perfecto en todos los sentidos. Era todo lo que Tony necesitó para unirse a ella en su propio orgasmo. Lo alcanzaron casi al unísono. Era la primera vez. Una espesa ola de calor se dispersó por toda su columna vertebral mientras terminaba dentro de ella, intentando mantenerse en equilibrio ante el increíble placer que le inundaba, hasta que finalmente sintió que podía relajarse.

Pepper se inclinó para mirarle, su visión borrosa y neblinosa a su alrededor durante unos instantes. Su boca se curvó en una enorme sonrisa satisfecha mientras se dejaba caer con suavidad sobre su pecho, sintiendo como el metal suave del reactor ARK calentaba su piel. Se humedeció los labios y depositó un beso sobre la curva de la mandíbula de Tony, después reposó la cabeza contra su músculo pectoral. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir el leve resplandor del reactor. Se tomó un momento antes de extraerse a sí misma de su entrelazamiento, deslizándose sobre la cama y abrazándose a él.

De nuevo, una pequeña parte de ella lamentaba el inevitable vacío que siempre seguía al sexo, pero hoy todo estaba compensado por el compromiso que habían adquirido. Su esposo le sonreía, saciado y feliz. Sin dejar de acariciarla en distintos lugares de su cuerpo. Ella le devolvió sus atenciones acariciando suavemente su hombro derecho, comprobando con deleite que sus músculos estaban completamente relajados, como de gelatina. Notó unas sutiles cosquillas en su abdomen. Se retorció dichosa. Tony no parecía dispuesto a dejarla conciliar el sueño todavía.

\- Estate quieto…-rió divertida.-Tenemos que dormir un poco, te recuerdo que mañana salimos de viaje a primera hora.

\- Por favor Pep, es nuestro jet privado. No es necesario madrugar, creo que no se irá sin nosotros.-En ocasiones como aquella le exasperaba su enorme sentido de la responsabilidad.

Conocedor de que no tendría una oportunidad mejor, Tony sacó a relucir otra vez el tema de la luna de miel. Sabía que debía utilizar todas sus armas para convencerla de alargar en unos días más sus cortas vacaciones.

\- Podríamos quedarnos en el Caribe más tiempo.-dijo quedamente en su oído.

Sin concederle ni unos minutos de tregua, se dedicó a besarla por todo el cuello y parte de los hombros. Pepper notó como succionaba sobre la delicada piel de su cuello y pensó que le estaría dejando una intensa marca, de la que seguramente se preocuparía más a la mañana siguiente, cuando los empleados de su jet privado empezaran a cuchichear sobre ella. Pero por ahora prefería seguir disfrutando de sus atenciones. Se removió ligeramente al sentir el cosquilleo de sus dedos expertos rodeando su cadera, en cuanto quiso abrir la boca para protestar, se deslizaron suavemente entre sus piernas. Inspiró fuertemente por la nariz, mientras Tony introducía sus dedos hábilmente en su centro húmedo. Se estremeció y se aferró con fuerza a su espalda.

\- Ya te dije que un mes es demasiado tiempo...Oh…-una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios mientras luchaba porque su voz no sonara demasiado afectada.-Tony Stark no utilizarás tus malvadas artes amatorias para ganar esta negociación.-Tembló ligeramente. Sin poder evitarlo, sus rodillas se separaron como una invitación a que él la siguiera tocando, mientras su cerebro seguía insistiendo en desafiarle. Su voz se alejó una octava de su registro normal de nuevo.- Es una promesa, no voy a ceder… aaahhhh…

Pero Tony sabía demasiado bien que era una promesa vacía, era totalmente consciente del innegable efecto que tenía sobre ella y se disponía a utilizar su ventaja para conseguir exactamente lo que quería.

\- Claire se puede ocupar perfectamente de todo…-dijo mientras introducía su mano aún más profundamente en la humedad de su centro, encontrando la cadencia familiar, observando cambiar el ritmo de sus respiraciones mientras ella intentaba, en vano, recuperar el control sobre sí misma.-Un mes de viaje de novios es más que razonable, Pep.-Dejó que su pulgar planease ligeramente sobre los sensitivos nervios debajo de su centro y fue recompensado con un gemido ahogado. Satisfecho, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y besó suavemente su clavícula.-No acepto menos de un mes. Es más, voto porque nunca abandonemos esta cama.-sonrió traviesamente contra su piel.

\- Por muy tentadora que me resulte la oferta, no es nada realista.-Apretó Pepper los dientes, intentando concentrase en la conversación. Él sabía leer su cuerpo como si se tratara de un instrumento musical. Suponía que se debía a toda la práctica que había adquirido durante sus años de soltero playboy empedernido. De todas formas, Pepper no tenía queja, desde que empezaron su relación él le había dedicado todas sus habilidades en exclusiva. Daba gracias en silencio por la experiencia que le había llevado hasta este punto de dominio del cuerpo femenino. No había razón para ignorar los beneficios que le reportaba.- Una semana es suficiente, y sabes que el consejo de administración me echará de menos…

Sus manos se enredaron en su corto pelo castaño, dejó caer lentamente una de ellas para acariciarle el lóbulo de la oreja y valientemente, luchó con la urgencia de moverse contra su mano, enclavada en su centro sensible, su ritmo lánguido de caricias haciéndola desear sentir su tacto todavía más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. *Una semana era lo mejor*. Pensó resuelta.

Pero con cada segundo que pasaba, su cerebro se preocupaba menos por el resultado final de la discusión. Se tensó alrededor de sus dedos juguetones a propósito, lamentando de inmediato su impaciencia mientras jadeaba ante el contacto.

\- Una semana es innegociable…-murmuró Tony mientras sus labios se movían a lo largo de su barbilla.-Es muy poco tiempo para conocer las islas.-dijo mientras movía sus dedos más profundamente, inclinándolos ligeramente sobre su interior.

Tan solo tenía que encontrar su botón específico, y la discusión estaría ganada, pensó triunfal.

De pronto, Pepper gritó con un sonido completamente desenfrenado y lleno de placer.

\- ¡Lo encontré!-sonrió abiertamente contra su barbilla. La mordisqueó, sin dejar una marca tan profunda como la del chupetón del cuello, pero definitivamente dejando la zona enrojecida. Disfrutaba de la idea de estar dejándola llena de marcas de pasión. Abajo, retorció sus dedos de nuevo mientras ella dejaba escapar otro grito entrecortado, su voz apenas audible entre respiraciones agitadas.

\- Dios… Tony… Eres… Un…

Apretó los dedos con fuerza alrededor de su brazo, parpadeó intentando recordar que es lo que estaba pensando, su respiración irregular y entrecortada.

Apartó ligeramente la cara de él, acercando estratégicamente su cuello cerca de su boca. *¡Que le den a las marcas!* pensó decidida. La increíble sensación de su lengua succionando sobre su cuello era demasiado buena como para pedirle que parara. De hecho, todos aquellos lugares de su piel en donde él no la estaba tocando clamaban por el roce de sus labios.

Luchando por formar un pensamiento coherente con muchísimo esfuerzo, Pepper decidió ceder en dos semanas, su voz apenas audible en un susurro ahogado.

\- Quince días, es mi oferta final.

La última parte de su frase se fue haciendo lentamente inaudible mientras posicionaba sus caderas contra su mano, sus dedos expertos llevándola hacia su clímax de nuevo. Intentó controlarse, aferró una de sus manos contra su bícep derecho, la otra por detrás de su cabeza, enredada en su cabello castaño, determinada a escucharle claudicar.

\- Empezamos a entendernos.-dijo él, mientras su mano se movía un poco más rápido.

Sonrió traviesamente contra su garganta mientras redoblaba sus esfuerzos para hacerla llegar al orgasmo, su cuerpo entero retorciéndose bajo su tacto experto. En cuanto notó que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, se despegó de la dulzura adictiva de su cuello y la miró cara a cara, ligeramente rosada por el intenso rubor y sudorosa, sus ojos cerrados y revoloteando bajo los suaves párpados. Aminoró el ritmo tan sólo lo estrictamente necesario para que ella abriese sus ojos y le devolviera la mirada.

\- Dos semanas.-murmuró mientras la arrastraba hasta su pico máximo de excitación. Los ojos azules le devolvieron reflejada la misma intensidad anidada en los suyos. Tony tragó saliva, emocionado ante la mera visión del efecto arrebatador que ejercía en ella.-Pasemos quince días de maravillosa luna de miel en nuestra casa del Caribe, por favor.

Pepper habría dicho que sí a cualquier cosa en este momento.

Afortunadamente para ella, era un acuerdo con el que ambos salían ganando, así que sencillamente se encogió de hombros, mientras se perdía en la mirada entre tierna y apasionada que Tony le dedicaba.

Le encantaba que la mirase de aquella forma tan intensa. Cuando sabía que por su cerebro no estaban pasando diez cosas diferentes a la vez ni cálculos de física de esto y aquello, cuando solo eran ella y él y no poca cantidad de admiración y amor… tanto amor. Nunca se cansaba de que la mirara de esa forma. Pepper inclinó un poco la cabeza para apoderarse de sus labios, cada sonido perdiéndose en el interior de sus bocas entrelazadas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por completo contra su mano. Demasiado exhausta como para contener los sonidos guturales que abandonaban su boca entre besos, sus mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo y el regocijo, el orgasmo inundando cada fibra de su ser, estremeciéndose deliciosamente entre sus caricias.

Tras la intensidad de aquellos segundos, agotada y extremadamente satisfecha, rozó la punta de su nariz contra la de él, entre beso y beso susurró contra la comisura de sus labios:

\- No sabes cuánto te quiero.

\- Sí, lo sé.-le contestó Tony en un susurro apenas audible, sus labios más ocupados en la danza que mantenían con los suyos.-Dios, Pepper, podría besarte para siempre.

Retiró su mano de la sensibilidad de su centro y la envolvió entre sus brazos, acercándola a él todo lo que resultaba posible. Cada línea de sus cuerpos encajada con precisión milimétrica. Era extraordinaria la manera perfecta en que sus cuerpos se complementaban, como las piezas exactas de un puzle.

No había ninguna duda de que Tony Stark estaba hecho para ella. Y por frustrante que este pensamiento le hubiera resultado en el pasado, ahora mismo era la confirmación de la más pura felicidad. Estaba segura de que eran el uno para el otro. Siempre lo habían sido. Aunque les hubiera costado tanto tiempo aceptarlo.

\- Quince días, tú y yo, solos. En unas islas paradisíacas. Tu madre ha resultado ser nuestra tabla de salvación al ofrecerse a quedarse en Malibú cuidando de Rose.- dijo con la inmensa felicidad que sentía reflejada enteramente en su voz.- No puedo esperar.-le regaló un beso ligero, su lengua trazando gentilmente la línea de su boca, sus labios firmes e insistentes pero relajados.

\- Podría pasarme el día haciendo esto, todos los días. Eres peor que una droga….-le contestó en cuanto se separaron.- A veces me cuesta un mundo quitarme tus manos de encima cuando estamos trabajando.-sonrió ruborizada.

\- Es el efecto que causo, si.-le sonrió él pícaramente.- Por suerte para ti, yo también he terminado por volverme adicto a tus maravillosas curvas.- Volvió a besarla, acariciarla y saborearla un poco más.

\- Quince días está bien, no quiero abusar de la generosidad de mi madre. Al fin y al cabo, acabamos de reconciliarnos.- dijo un poco seria.- ¿Ha tenido algo que ver la conversación que tuviste con ella?

\- Puede.-contestó Tony enigmático.

\- Echaré de menos a Rose, mi pequeña. No nos hemos separado de ella desde que nació.-suspiró Pepper con un deje de tristeza.

\- Va a ser difícil estar tan lejos. Pero todavía es muy pequeña, cuando sea un poco más mayor la llevaremos con nosotros a todas partes.-aseveró Tony alegre.- Programé una nueva función en Trapitos que nos avisará en caso de que ocurriera cualquier cosa peligrosa, directamente a mi smartphone. No es que no me fíe de tu madre, es sólo por si acaso. Nunca está de más ser previsores. También dejaré programadas en la configuración de JARVIS unas sesiones de videoconferencia. Todos los días a la misma hora. Tu madre solo tendrá que poner a Rose frente al televisor del salón. Mañana le daré las últimas instrucciones.

\- Todo en orden, pues. Podemos irnos tranquilos.-rió ella.- ¿Qué crees que opinaran en E.S.C.U.D.O de que alargues un poco más tus vacaciones?

\- No les va a hacer ninguna gracia.-se regocijó Tony.- Se mantendrán en alerta. Si ocurre algo de vida o muerte, tendré que acudir. Les ofrecí que Máquina De Guerra cubriera mi puesto durante estos días, Rhodey estuvo de acuerdo, pero Furia puso el grito en el cielo.-le sonrió juguetonamente.- Seguro que te encantará saber que el MARK V mejorado se viene a conocer el Caribe con nosotros.

Tony bostezó con fuerza, estiró uno de sus brazos pesadamente y la besó en la mejilla derecha.

\- Oh, que delicia…-suspiró la pelirroja con resignación.

Pepper estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir con la atención que merecía una conversación tan seria, así que decidió que seguirían hablando de su madre, de Rose y de E.S.C.U.D.O cuando hubieran dormido más de ocho horas seguidas.

\- Tengo la ligera impresión de que vamos a volver de esas islas sin haber visto gran cosa, aparte de la cama…-sonrió divertida.- ¿Desde cuándo tienes esa propiedad? No recuerdo haber visto nunca documentación sobre tu isla privada entre La Martinica y Barbados.

Tony la miró con su sonrisa sexy estampada en la cara.

\- Desde hace un mes. Le pedí a Claire que la comprara en cuanto aceptaste casarte conmigo. Es mi regalo para ti. Aquello te va a encantar. El agua es trasparente y cálida. Tenemos que bañarnos desnudos en el mar. Todo es nuestro y nadie lo sabe. Total intimidad. Y la casa tiene todas las comodidades.-su tono pasó de explicativo a tierno en una décima de segundo.- Gracias por aceptar.

\- Seguro que mi claudicación en esta negociación tiene algo que ver con esto.- Pepper levantó perezosamente la mano derecha para señalar su proximidad y desnudez sobre las sábanas blancas de la gigantesca cama de matrimonio. Incluso aunque bromeara, sus palabras estaban teñidas de satisfacción y cansancio.- Por cierto, gracias por pedirlo "por favor". Vas aprendiendo.

\- De nada. Estoy seguro de que esta ha sido la mejor noche de bodas de la historia de la humanidad.-le sonrió Tony con evidente satisfacción.

\- Bien, porque quería que fuese especial. Espero haberte compensado por el trance que has tenido que pasar...

Tony enarcó las cejas sorprendido.

\- Pepper, cariño ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando?

\- De la boda.-dijo tímidamente.- Puedes decirme la verdad, Tony ¿Crees que te arrepentirás?-Él la miró sin comprender. Al verle en duda, prosiguió.-De haber firmado los documentos legales que te atan a mí de por vida. Puedes decírmelo. Quiero que sepas que para mí el hecho de tener una hija en común era ya un compromiso en firme. Me conformaba con saber que me amabas. No… no necesitaba esta boda. Tú nunca fuiste de los que se casaban y yo lo acepté. Nunca te obligaría a ser algo que no eres. Lo sabes ¿no?-miró en sus ojos dubitativa y anhelante.

Tony sonrió más por incredulidad que por cualquier otro motivo. Así que era eso. La razón de posponer tanto la boda. Además de por la seguridad de la niña. Estaba el detalle de que Pepper no quería privarle de su estilo de vida. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fantástica? Claro que no se arrepentiría. Y mucho menos después de esta confesión. Ella era la indicada. Y sabía que en su interior, soñaba con una boda preciosa como la que habían tenido.

\- No, no lo creo.-dijo pausadamente.-Probablemente sea lo mejor que he firmado en toda mi vida.-la miró a los ojos emocionado, intentando adivinar todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquel momento.- Pero y tú, ¿crees que te arrepentirás?

\- Todos y cada uno de los días.-le contestó aliviada y en tono bromista con una gran sonrisa alegre.

Tony la miró a los ojos sonriéndole abierta y francamente. La besó pensando que era la mejor respuesta a su pregunta que jamás recibiría. Y tan Pepper Potts… ahora Stark. Le gustaba como sonaba en su mente, Pepper Stark. La abrazó un poco más fuerte contra su pecho.

\- ¿Algo más, Señora Stark?-murmuró en su oído juguetonamente.

\- Nada más, Señor Stark.-susurró ella como respuesta.

Pepper sonrió con suavidad, sus labios curvados sobre los de Tony, cerró los ojos feliz de relajarse y dejarse llevar por el cansancio junto a la tenue calidez de su cuerpo. Al escuchar el sonoro bostezo que volvió a escapar de los labios de su esposo, sonrió divertida contra su piel.

\- ¿Agotado, Sr. Stark?

Tony presionó levemente sus labios sobre su frente, todavía ligeramente perlada de sudor.

\- Un poco… tú siempre consigues agotarme. Desde que estamos juntos hasta encadeno noches enteras de sueño.-contestó mientras la examinaba con detenimiento.

Su respiración totalmente relajada, la pesada calma del brazo que depositaba sobre su pecho. Supo de inmediato que Pepper estaba tan cercana a caer en brazos de Morfeo como él.

Sonrió pícaramente, una vez que hubieran dormido a gusto, tenía unas cuantas ideas acerca de cómo despertarla.

Con este último pensamiento en su mente, Tony cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño, completamente satisfecho y feliz, envolviéndola en un abrazo tierno y protector.

Pepper se sentía a gusto, se sentía feliz e increíblemente satisfecha, y desde hoy estaría siempre junto a Tony. Nunca se separarían. Este podría haber sido su último pensamiento mientras caía dormida, pero en cambio lo último en lo que pensó fue en la calidez que sentía en su corazón, que parecía emanar de la tenue luz azulada del reactor ARK, aunque en realidad emanaba de la ardiente piel de su marido apretada contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos y se durmió plácidamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, soy bastante nueva en escribir estos menesteres. Espero que haya quedado bien. Al ser dos personajes enamorados, intento que el escenario sea picante pero tierno y romántico al mismo tiempo. Cuando me planteo este tipo de escenas me gusta que sean explícitas pero sin caer en la grosería. Quería transmitir como ha cambiado su dinámica juntos cuando ya llevan bastantes años de relación sentimental y se conocen sus gustos en la cama digamos, al dedillo. Espero haberlo conseguido.
> 
> Decidme que os parece. Necesito críticas para poder mejorar en mi escritura. ^^


	17. Super Rosie

Por enésima vez aquella tarde, Pepper suspiró mientras intentaba dirigir su atención a los comentarios de uno de los ingenieros de Industrias Stark. Primer día de trabajo tras el viaje de luna de miel. Le estaba pareciendo insoportable. Aquella reunión de I+D empezaba a resultarle eterna. Y más a aquellas horas, viendo por el inmenso ventanal como se iba haciendo de noche. No pudo evitar pensar que era Tony quien debería estar allí y no ella. Al fin y al cabo, él era el presidente y el jefe de ingenieros. Pero no, claro… una vez más proteger y servir era más importante. O lo había sido, porque hacia las 18:00 había recibido un mensaje en su BlackBerry en que la informaba de que acababa de recoger a Rose de la guardería y ya estaban los dos en casa, esperándola. Perfecto, seguro que ahora seguía en el taller jugueteando con algún trasto o disfrutando de Rose mientras ella estaba allí trabajando para sacar adelante SU empresa. Se consoló pensando que al menos ahora realmente era de los dos. A partes iguales.

\- Y… ¿Señora Stark, que opina de estos costes?

Pepper levantó la cabeza con aire ligeramente distraído, le estaba costando bastante acostumbrarse a que los empleados se dirigieran a ella con ese apelativo. Ahora era como si su nombre la ligara todavía más a sus quehaceres cotidianos.

\- No será un problema, creo que podemos seguir adelante con el prototipo.-les sonrió con cansancio evidente.

Los ingenieros volvieron a perderse en su conversación sobre circuitos, costes y utilidades. Claire la miró interrogante por encima de unos papeles. Parecía querer decir *¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Nunca sueles estar tan despistada.* Durante la comida habían charlado animadamente y se pusieron al día sobre sus vidas y los pormenores de _Industrias Stark _. También hablaron de las vacaciones. Pepper se descubrió volviendo a pensar en que no deberían haber vuelto de su luna de miel. Por supuesto que deseaba volver a ver a Rose porque la había echado muchísimo de menos y estuvo muy preocupada por su bienestar durante su ausencia. Pero a pesar de ello, volvió a perderse en sus recuerdos, cosa harto impropia de ella. Echaba de menos los amaneceres en el Caribe y los atardeceres también. Eran una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Recordó como pasaban las tardes, lentamente, semirrecostada sobre una tumbona blanca en la terraza de su casa reposando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tony disfrutando del espectáculo de ver el sol desapareciendo por el horizonte, con todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos dos. La verdad era que habían sabido aprovecharlo muy bien. Lo poco que habían salido de la cama, los baños en la playa… Se mordió el labio inferior recordándolo y suspiró de nuevo. Esos quince días en su isla del Caribe habían sido una auténtica maravilla y le estaba costando un mundo volver a ponerse a trabajar al 100%. Sonrió al pensar que hasta la eficientísima presidenta ejecutiva Pepper Potts era capaz de acostumbrarse a la buena vida.__

Miró disimuladamente su reloj de pulsera para no dar la sensación de mostrar desinterés ante sus empleados. Pudo ver que eran las 20:30 y anheló con todas sus fuerzas que la reunión no se alargara mucho más. Estaba agotada y tenía ganas de volver a casa, donde la esperaban su marido y su hija.

* * *

Rose levantó la cabeza y miró alrededor de su cuna. El móvil de pequeñas formas planetarias regalo de la tía Claire la entretuvo durante exactamente 5 segundos. Después toda su atención se centró en las barreras protectoras de su cuna, reforzadas hacía escasas 2 horas por Papá. La abuela había tenido serios problemas para mantenerla dentro de la cuna durante las dos últimas semanas, Rose se lo había pasado muy bien tomándole el pelo. Escapándose de allí cada dos por tres, escondiéndose por toda la casa y durmiendo solo cuando estaba realmente agotada, que por suerte eran más de ocho horas diarias. Pero estaba muy contenta de que Papá y Mamá estuviesen otra vez en casa, físicamente. Había terminado harta de verlos solamente a través de una pantalla y no poderlos tocar.

Rose sabía que no sería trabajo fácil lograrlo esta vez. Las cosas que Papá construía y arreglaba eran difíciles de romper, pero a ella le gustaban los retos. Se puso de pié de un salto y empezó a moverse delante y atrás, sujeta a las barras del extraño metal. Dio pequeños saltitos mientras las golpeaba con ambas manos. Llevaba 30 minutos intentando encontrar un punto débil, pero había fracasado en todos sus intentos de escapar. Finalmente decidió que tendría que saltar por encima. Miró fijamente a Trapitos y la agitó fuertemente contra los barrotes. Como intentando que la entendiera.

\- Shhhh.-susurró en la oreja de su amiga robótica.-Azul, azuuul…

\- Como desees, Rose.-contestó la voz amigable de la muñeca mientras desplegaba alrededor de su joven amiguita la barrera protectora.

Envuelta en su paracaídas inexpugnable, Rose trepó por encima de la barrera, primero un pié, después el otro. Apoyó la manita que le quedaba libre en el borde de la cuna, se giró y poco a poco se deslizó hacia abajo, cuando estuvo a una altura que consideró segura, se dejó caer sobre el suelo, de un solo golpe. Ni siquiera parpadeó ante el impacto, la burbuja azulada que la envolvía simplemente rebotó, pero lo que Rose no esperaba era salir rodando y rodando por la habitación, llegar hasta el borde de las escaleras que bajaban al taller y seguir rodando por las escaleras abajo, abajo, abajo hasta que golpeó la pared del final haciendo que un poster enmarcado con la efigie de Iron Man cayera encima de ella con un enorme ¡catacrack! que resonó en toda la inmensidad de la enorme mansión de Malibú. Rose no se había hecho daño, pues afortunadamente la barrera protectora lo había impedido, pero la sorpresa había sido tal que empezó a llorar desesperada.

Tony alarmado por el enorme estruendo y el sonido de los llantos infantiles levantó la cabeza de repente y se dio de lleno contra el chasis de su Ford Flathead Roadster de 1932, aquella antigualla que comprara su padre en los 70, que empezaron a restaurar juntos y que probablemente jamás terminaría de reparar. De cuando en cuando le daban ganas de dedicar alguno de sus ratos de ocio a seguir trabajando en él. Se frotó la coronilla dolorida con una mano y gritó algunas palabrotas y maldiciones, tiró la llave inglesa que sostenía en la otra de un arrebato al suelo y miró hacia las escaleras con preocupación.

\- JARVIS ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo ha llegado Rose aquí?-preguntó mientras empezaba a levantarse.- ¡Por qué no has abierto tu gran boca cibernética para advertirme de que se estaba escapando de la cuna! ¡Otra vez!

\- Lo siento mucho, señor.-la inteligencia artificial parecía verdaderamente compungida y sincera.-He sufrido un problema temporal de funcionamiento defectuoso en mis archivos que me ha impedido… Debe haber sido MIDIA, Trapitos... señor ha interferido en mis funciones… No sé como…

\- Perfecto, mi hija juega conmigo y tu hija virtual contigo. Parece que la segunda generación va a conseguir batirnos en ingenio a los dos.-refunfuñó Tony alterado.

Sin orden ni concierto, le dio una patada a todos los trastos que se fue encontrando por el camino hacia la puerta de cristal, en su intento de llegar cuanto antes hasta donde se encontraba Rose, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Entonces recordó que llevaba las manos totalmente pringadas de grasa. Giró sobre sus pasos en dirección al pequeño fregadero del fondo y se lavó las manos con jabón lo más deprisa que pudo. Ni siquiera él era tan estúpido como para coger a la niña con las manos tan sucias. Mientras tanto, JARVIS volvió a hablarle.

\- Por fin he podido acceder a los datos, señor. La grabación muestra que la joven Señorita Stark subió trepando por los barrotes de titanio reforzado de su cuna a las 21:20 y envuelta en su barrera protectora descendió los escalones del taller a 3 metros por segundo, golpeando la pared con gran estruendo. Según los parámetros de MIDIA, la pequeña se encuentra bien, no ha sufrido daño físico, tan solo está alterada por el susto.

\- ¡Qué!- Gritó Tony al borde de un ataque.-¿Se ha golpeado contra la pared?-Voy a desarmar a esa muñeca robótica pieza a pieza como le haya pasado algo. Y ni se te ocurra mencionárselo a Pepper. Es una orden directa. Ni una palabra.-dijo mientras salía a través de la puerta de cristal a toda prisa. Se agachó y retiró de un manotazo el marco con el maldito póster que se había soltado de la pared. Puso su mano sobre la barrera azul que se reabsorbió dentro de la muñeca instantáneamente. Y con mimo, recogió a su pequeña del suelo. Rose sostuvo a Trapitos con fuerza contra ella mientras Papá las elevaba del suelo a las dos. Al sentir los conocidos brazos de su padre, Rose dejó de llorar al instante y los llorosos ojillos marrones prestaron toda su atención al conocido resplandor azul que emanaba del pecho de Tony. Rose, olvidando su angustia anterior, esbozó una tímida sonrisa y empezó a marcar su ritmo usual con su dedo índice sobre la pieza metálica que siempre brillaba en el pecho de su padre. _Tick-Tick Tick Tick-Tick _Le gustaba escuchar el sonido de su dedo al golpear el metal repetidamente.__

\- ¡Eh Super Rosie! ¿Se puede saber a dónde ibas tan deprisa?-comentó Tony mientras la observaba detenidamente para asegurarse de que no hubiese sufrido ningún daño. No parecía haber contusiones ni heridas, bien.

La chiquilla de casi un año lo miró con fijeza.

\- La nena se aburría…-dijo con todo su desparpajo.-Saltamos de la cuna.-siguió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

\- Entiendo… Ven, Papá estaba haciendo cosas en el coche…-le dio un besito en la frente.

\- El coche de fuego.-aplaudió Rose.

\- Si, ¿me quieres ayudar?

La chiquilla asintió con vehemencia mientras Tony la sentaba en el asiento del conductor del Ford. Rose acomodó a Trapitos en el asiento del acompañante con total delicadeza y empezó a hacer como que conducía, cogiendo el volante con las dos manos. Su padre volvió a la tarea que tenía entre manos antes de su precipitada aparición en el taller… desapareció momentáneamente bajo el chasis del coche. Rose oía sonidos metálicos y movía su cabeza intentando discernir de qué lugar provenían. Al cabo de un rato, Papá volvió a aparecer sonriente y lleno de grasa delante de ella. Puso todas las herramientas en orden y las guardó, colocando en su lugar también la tapa del motor del Ford.

\- Ya está, suficiente por hoy.-le sonrió mientras se frotaba con un trapo mugriento y lo tiraba en un rincón.- Voy a lavarme las manos con jabón. Enseguida vuelvo. No te muevas de ahí ¿eh?-dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Se dirigió de nuevo al pequeño fregadero y se lavó las manos con rapidez y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Parecía entretenida con sus juegos.

Cuando volvió hasta su altura, Tony se apoyó sobre la puerta del automóvil y aguardó a que su hija terminara de relajarse con el juego de toquetear todos los botones y palancas al alcance de sus manos. La observó embelesado durante unos minutos y al cabo, cuando Rose levantó la cabecita para mirarlo, le preguntó cariñosamente:

\- Rose ¿le pediste a Trapitos que hiciera algo para que yo no me enterara de que estabas trepando por encima de la barrera de la cuna?

Rose lo miró con expresión de haber sido pillada en plena travesura. Esa expresión tan idéntica a la suya.

\- Sí… la nena pidió que no hablara con JARVIS, shhhhhh.-dijo agachando la cabeza. Como intentando esconderse para que Papá no la riñera.

\- De acuerdo.-dijo Tony entusiasmado y hablando más para sí mismo que para su hijita.- Le diste una orden directa y Trapitos la obedeció, bloqueando el acceso de JARVIS a las cámaras de seguridad. ¡Es brillante! La programé para que te obedeciera y lo hace. Es el futuro de la inteligencia artificial. Una versión mejorada de mi programa. JARVIS, no te ofendas.

\- No lo hago, señor…-dijo su mayordomo cibernético en lo que a todas luces pareció un tono ligeramente molesto.

Tony sonrió, sus programas de inteligencia artificial cada día eran más inteligentes y menos artificiales…

\- Aún así, no es bueno que una pequeñaja de casi un 1 año tenga tanto poder sobre una herramienta tan delicada. Creo que es demasiado pronto para que Trapitos obedezca todas tus órdenes, Super Rosie. Voy a tener que reprogramarla.- chasqueó los dedos y deslizó las manos sobre varias pantallas holográficas que empezaron a danzar por el aire. Rose las miraba embobada.- Haré unos ajustes… Aquí, aquí y aquí…-decía mientras manipulaba los hologramas.

Pero cuando Tony alargó la mano para coger la muñeca y llevársela hacia el banco de trabajo se encontró con la fuerte oposición de Rose.

\- Noooooo.-dijo la pequeña haciendo ademán de arrebatársela.- Mía, mía… ¡Es mía!

\- Hay que repararla.-dijo Papá en tono serio.-Te prometo que te la devolveré…

Rose arrugó el ceño y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Tony se vió perdido. Cuando empezaba a llorar así resultaba casi imposible callarla, Pepper si lo conseguía pero no estaba allí y ese llanto le resultaba insoportable.

\- Sólo serán unos minutos, por favor Rose… Sé razonable…

Pero la niña lloraba y lloraba a moco tendido alargando la mano hacia su querida compañera de juegos y travesuras. Tony se sintió totalmente desarmado, si había algo que no soportaba en este mundo era ver a su hija llorar. Decidió que lo haría cuando la niña estuviera dormida. Le tendió la muñeca de nuevo. Rose la recibió en su regazo con un enorme abrazo y dejó de llorar al instante, elevando sus enormes ojos hacia él. Agradecida. Tony le revolvió el pelo pelirrojo con un movimiento suave.

\- JARVIS, por favor ¿quieres ponerme la grabación del momento en que Rose escapó de Alcatraz? Abre la grabación de las cámaras de su habitación, el pasillo y las escaleras.

Los videos se reprodujeron holográficamente ante sus ojos de inmediato. Imágenes en blanco y negro llenaron la habitación, mostrando la extraordinaria habilidad de Rose para escapar.

\- Bueno, que me condenen.-murmuró en voz baja Tony.- Eres una maestra del escapismo, pequeña diablilla.

Rose se reía alegremente señalando su imagen en el video una y otra vez.

\- Yo… Trapitos…

Tony sonrió admirado, cuando estuvo satisfecho las apartó de un manotazo. Se inclinó para volver a coger a la pequeña en brazos y se encaminaron juntos hacia la zona del sofá, donde se acomodaron frente a la pantalla de televisión. Tony depositó a la niña en su regazo.

\- JARVIS ponlo otra vez, ahora en el televisor y déjalo en modo repetición.

\- Claro, señor.

Volviendo a ver el video con más tranquilidad, Tony se asombró con la ingenuidad de su hijita de 11 meses de edad. ¡Era brillante! Bueno, le faltaba cierta elegancia en la ejecución pero con el tiempo, sería imparable.

Observando la grabación con fría lógica y haciendo caso omiso de su evidente orgullo por las capacidades de la niña, Tony contemplaba la escena de nuevo con ojos de padre preocupado y mente de ingeniero. No iba a ser posible realizar más adaptaciones y reparaciones en la estructura de la cuna… así que la solución iba a pasar por… sí. En convertir el mueble en una camita.

\- Creo que vamos a tener que dejarte dormir ya en la cama, ¿eh? Se lo diremos a mamá cuando vuelva… ¡se acabó la cuna! Así por lo menos estarás más cerca del suelo y no correremos peligro de que te descalabres con tus juegos escapistas.

Rose se rió y apretó su naricilla contra la de Tony riendo con alborozo.

\- Si…-aplaudió Rose fuertemente con sus manitas.

\- Pequeña saltimbanqui descarada, te estás haciendo mayor.-comentó su padre con un poco de nostalgia en la voz, pues parecía ayer cuando nació.- De tal palo, tal astilla. No podíamos esperar menos de ti, los Stark somos así… brillantes y únicos. Recuerda Rose que si alguna vez fallas en algo será culpa de los genes de tu madre… Pero no se lo cuentes a ella ¿eh?, guárdame el secreto.

Rose lo miraba entusiasmada y asentía con la cabeza sin entender demasiado bien lo que su padre le estaba diciendo pero disfrutaba de toda la atención que le dedicaba, retorciéndose dichosa en sus brazos. De pronto su vista alcanzó a ver a Harry el ornitorrinco que descansaba a pocos centímetros de ella tirado y abandonado sobre el sofá. Gateando con decisión sobre la superficie mullida se dirigió hacia él y alargó la mano para cogerlo con decisión. En cuanto lo tuvo firmemente sujeto lo agitó en el aire para que se dejara escuchar su sonido de campanitas. Rose estaba graciosísima con Trapitos sujeta por la mano derecha y Harry el ornitorrinco en la izquierda. Tony sonrió.

\- Tranquila, Super Rosie que nadie te los va a quitar… Lo prometo-dijo mientras la cogía otra vez y la recostaba sobre su pecho.

Dadas las horas que eran la pequeña debería estar arriba durmiendo, pero no parecía tener ni pizca de sueño. Quizá por la agitación del viaje desde la cuna al taller se había desvelado por completo. Tony la acunó mientras Rose se dejaba caer cómodamente junto a la luz azul que tanto le gustaba, escuchando atenta el conocido ritmo del latir del corazón de su padre. Se volvió ligeramente para centrar su atención en las imágenes de sí misma que salían por televisión. Conocedor de que eso la aburriría rápidamente y corriendo el riesgo de que rompiera a llorar otra vez, Tony decidió que iban a ver una película. A ver si así la pequeña se relajaba y podía acostarla de nuevo.

\- JARVIS pon una película en esta pantalla que tenemos delante…

\- ¿Alguna película en especial, señor?

\- Ummm no sé… ¿Qué tienes a mano en esos circuitos de memoria tuyos?-comentó Tony distraídamente mientras entretejía entre sus dedos el pelo rojizo de su hija.

\- ¿Querría el señor una lista por orden cronológico o alfanumérico?-preguntó JARVIS eficientemente.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No importa.-rectificó Tony al darse cuenta de la vaguedad de su pregunta.- Pon algo de Disney o lo que sea…

\- Señor, existen exactamente 60 películas de animación de Disney apropiadas para la edad de la Señorita Stark, eso sin contar las recientes producciones de los Estudios Pixar…

Tony miró hacia el techo del taller con absoluto desdén.

\- Vale, sabiondo. Deja de hacerte el listillo y pon la del ojo verde.

\- ¿La del ojo verde, Señor?-preguntó la Inteligencia Artificial con tono dubitativo.

\- Si, JARVIS ya sabes...-contestó Tony mientras se planteaba mentalmente que tal vez era hora de volver a actualizar sus archivos de memoria.-La del monstruo… Jacko, Miko, ¿Mike? ése que es todo ojo y va con otro azul y peludo.

\- ¿ _"Monstruos S.A." _, señor?__

\- ¡Esa!-exclamó Tony triunfalmente señalando con el dedo hacia el techo.

Rose, determinada a seguir su ejemplo, hizo exactamente el mismo movimiento que su padre, con la diferencia de que sostenía todavía a Trapitos fuertemente con la mano derecha. Atrajo la muñeca hasta cerca de su cara, la besó en la mejilla y la aposentó con cuidado a su lado, posicionándola de cara a la pantalla para que no se perdiera detalle. Hizo lo mismo con Harry, al que sentó sobre el sofá justo al lado izquierdo de ambos. Tony no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gracioso gesto.

\- Todos a ver la tele, hasta los bichos de peluche, ¿eh?

Rose asintió con vehemencia.

\- Muy bien, señor.-dijo JARVIS poniendo en ejecución la orden.

Automáticamente en la pantalla empezó a reproducirse la película y toda la atención de Rose se dirigió hacia la televisión. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, ambos se reían de las trastadas que causaba Boo en el mundo de los monstruos.

\- Esa eres tú, Super Rosie, un problema con patas.-le dijo Tony mientras depositaba un cariñoso beso en su cabecita.

Rose lo miró con sus enormes ojos marrones repletos de profunda adoración y Tony sintió removerse cada fibra de su interior. Si le hubieran dicho que algún día sentiría este grado de amor y preocupación por alguien que no fuese él mismo, no lo hubiera creído. ¿Habría sentido su padre lo mismo por él? No acertaba a imaginárselo.

* * *

Unos minutos después, la voz profunda de JARVIS sobresaltaba a Tony, medio dormido en el sofá.

\- Señor.- dijo la inteligencia artificial mientras paraba la película de improviso.-La Señora Stark acaba de volver de la reunión.

Tony sonrió ampliamente hacia el techo. _"La Señora Stark" _ciertamente le encantaba como sonaba, tenía cierta gracia.__

\- Gracias.-contestó echando la vista hacia abajo para contemplar la figura ahora profundamente dormida de su hijita.-Dile que estamos aquí abajo.

\- Como desee, señor.

En una cantidad increíblemente rápida de tiempo y a un ritmo de movimiento aún más rápido, Pepper estaba marcando su código de acceso sobre la puerta acristalada y entraba en la habitación con premura, después de haber dejado los tacones y la chaqueta del traje en algún lugar del piso superior. Tony dedujo que seguramente sobre la cama, como era su costumbre.

\- Ey...-sonrió la pelirroja ante la tierna visión que presentaba Rose, profundamente dormida sobre el regazo de su padre.

Intentando no despertarla, se aproximó a ellos apoyando su cuerpo contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras Tony inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza para besarla suavemente en los labios. Se separaron demasiado pronto para su gusto. Pepper rodeo el brazo del sofá y se sentó sobre la mesita baja que quedaba justo delante de él.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la reunión?-preguntó Tony con interés.

Pepper resopló apartándose el flequillo de los ojos y suspiró.

\- ¿Sabes que las reuniones de I+D suelen ir muchísimo mejor si está presente en ellas el Jefe de Ingenieros y por definición el presidente de la compañía, verdad?

Tony levantó ambas cejas en gesto de sorpresa, haciéndose el inocente.

\- ¿Era de I+D?

Pepper pensó resignadamente que podría haber colado si tan sólo hubiese suprimido de su mueca esa sonrisilla satisfecha. Eso unido al hecho de que ella misma le había recordado lo de la reunión la noche anterior. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que se perdiera todas las reuniones que podía, había sido así desde que empezó a trabajar para él, no era ninguna novedad. Pero desde que se supo públicamente que Rose era su hija no hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular que deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que le dejaban los asuntos superheroicos con ella. _"No quiero que se críe entre gente extraña y falsa" _le dijo. Así que acostumbraba a ser Tony quien la recogía de la guardería de Industrias Stark y se la llevaba para pasar gran parte del día metido en casa con ella. Sobre todo las tardes que le quedaban libres. Si hace 5 años le hubieran dicho que Tony algún día estaría tan apegado a otra persona como lo estaba de su hija, Virginia habría reído sin parar durante horas, preguntándose si tal persona estaba en sus cabales.__

\- Bueno, de todos modos, mañana cuando llegues a la oficina.-dijo retomando la conversación y enfatizando sus últimas palabras.-Podrás darle el visto bueno al diseño final y tu nombre figurará en una nueva pieza de metal con forma de generador de energía renovable. Y te advierto que los prototipos…

\- También es tu nombre ahora.-dijo Tony cortándola con intención.

\- No serán baratos.-terminó la frase Pepper ignorando a propósito su último comentario.

Entonces los ojos de la pelirroja se posaron sobre el Ford Roosted y la caja de herramientas a medio cerrar en el centro del taller.

\- Por favor, no me digas que eso tan urgente que tenias que hacer hoy era trabajar en el viejo coche de tu padre…

\- ¿Qué? Necesito aclimatarme, ir reincorporándome al trabajo poco a poco para poder encajar esas aburridas reuniones. Yo no soy como tú. La adicta al trabajo.-le sonrió.

Pepper miró a sus dos amores y suspiró.

\- El día se me ha hecho larguísimo, puedes creerlo. Ni siquiera yo sigo siendo yo.

\- Es lo que tiene probar la buena vida, deberías acostumbrarte definitivamente a ella… deberíamos delegar mucho más… Ya te dije que debíamos quedarnos un mes.-sonrió travieso.

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Ya, pues si queremos que _Industrias Stark _siga reportándonos beneficios, que entre otras cosas necesitamos para poder seguir construyendo y mejorando revolucionarias y costosísimas armaduras, ya nos podemos ir olvidando… ¿Por cierto, que ha pasado? ¿Por qué sigue Rose fuera de su cuna a estas horas de la noche? ¿Qué me he perdido?-preguntó con interés mientras le retiraba suavemente el pelo de la frente a la pequeña, mirándola con infinita ternura.-¿Cómo ha pasado la tarde?__

\- Bien, pero tendremos que dejarla dormir en la cama a partir de mañana. Ha llegado el momento de dejar la cuna atrás. Veremos si ese mueble convertible es tan bueno como dicen…-comentó su marido dubitativo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?-preguntó la ejecutiva, madre y esposa con gesto interrogante.

Tony sonrió ampliamente. Le habría gustado inclinarse para besarla, pero si se movía podría despertar a Rose y estaba tan guapa dormidita… Que no quiso arriesgarse. Así que lo que hizo fue sonreírle con orgullo y arrogancia muy mal disimulados, mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza señalando hacia la pantalla del televisor.

\- Observa por ti misma. JARVIS por favor, ponle a Pepper la grabación de las cámaras de seguridad.

\- Sí, señor. Inmediatamente.

En un momento y al igual que antes, el mismo video con las aventuras escapistas de Rose reemplazó a la película en la pantalla. Pepper abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo el aliento mientras se llevaba una de las manos a la boca presa de la inquietud y el asombro mientras observaba como su hija se subía a la barrera de aleación de titanio de la cuna y saltando dentro de su burbuja azul se dejaba caer con estrépito en el suelo.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío!-susurró débilmente Pepper para no despertar a la pequeña trepadora y volviéndose para encontrarse con la mirada petulante del padre de la criatura.- Tú y tus malditos, magníficos genes.-musitó impresionada, pero al mismo tiempo asustada por la nueva habilidad recién descubierta de su hija.

Volvió a girarse hacia la pantalla para no perderse detalle de lo que siguiera a continuación, pero…

\- JARVIS, ya es suficiente.-ordenó Tony antes de que las imágenes de Rose pegándose de bruces contra la pared de la escalera llegaran a los aturdidos ojos de su mujer.

La reproducción del video se detuvo al instante. Pepper, sacudiendo la cabeza, miraba al par de genios sobre el sofá. Y centrando su atención en el mayor de los dos preguntó:

\- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea? ¿JARVIS, el video es más largo?

Antes de que Tony pudiera hacer nada se vio delatado por la inteligencia artificial.

\- Si, cuatro minutos más, Señora Stark.

\- ¿Y bien?-murmuró Pepper poniendo los brazos en jarras.

\- No es nada relevante, solo tonterías.

\- Quiero verlo.-contestó en un susurro pero en ese tono que no admitía réplica.

Tony se vio acorralado.

\- ¿Para qué? Es muy aburrido. Lo importante es lo que has visto. Es tan lista, nuestra pequeña… y una escaladora de cunas excelente.-rió intentando desviar la conversación de la zona peligrosa. Pepper le lanzó una mirada seria.- ¿Has visto lo tarde que es? Creo que deberíamos acostar a Rose, ¿has cenado? Deberíamos cenar…

Pepper suspiró, y aunque sabía que la estaba embaucando para que no viese alguna trastada monumental, estaba agotada y hambrienta tras el duro día de trabajo. Y pensó que su pequeña se merecía descansar a gusto en su cunita. Pasaban de las once de la noche. Así que cedió.

\- Está bien, pero mañana quiero verlo completo.-contestó a sabiendas de que, para entonces, JARVIS habría borrado misteriosamente el resto del video de sus archivos de memoria.

\- Perfecto.-sonrió Tony.-Apágalo todo, JARVIS, menos las luces.

\- Muy bien, señor.

Se levantó cuidadosamente con la niña en brazos, poniendo todo el esfuerzo del mundo en no despertarla. Dejó que Trapitos se deslizara de la mano de Rose hasta el sofá. *Perfecto* así podría volver después y ajustar los nuevos parámetros de programación en un santiamén. Se dirigió junto a Pepper a la puerta acristalada de salida del taller.

\- Algún día Rose será una gran superheroína…-susurró con aire soñador.- ¿Te imaginas? Algo así como Iron Woman, la mujer de hierro. Es pegadizo ¿eh?

Pepper lo miró con cara seria y negó vehementemente con la cabeza.

\- ¿Bromeas, no? Te aseguro que mi hija no arriesgará su vida día sí, día también. En esta familia ya tenemos bastante con un solo superhéroe. Que se arriesguen los demás por una vez.

Alcanzaron el final de las escaleras mientras proseguían con su discusión en voz tenue.

\- Vamos, Pepper. Tiene aptitudes, ya lo has visto… Además no estamos hablando de algo a corto plazo. Sino del futuro lejano, tras un entrenamiento adecuado… lo lleva en la sangre.

Pepper se volvió nerviosa mientras torcían por el pasillo y llegaban frente a la cuna de Rose. Mientras él la depositaba suavemente sobre la mullida superficie y la arropaba, siguió con firmeza.

\- Ni ahora ni nunca, Tony. He transigido con la dolorosa carga que conlleva ser la mujer de un superhéroe. En permanecer con el corazón en un puño temiendo que algún día no regreses. Pero no seré también la madre de una superheroína. Me niego en rotundo. Y es mi última palabra. Ni en mil vidas podría soportar tanto estrés ¿me oyes? Quiero que se grabe en tu dura cabezota. Rose no se acercará a esas armaduras. Prométemelo.

Tony depositó un beso sobre la cabecita de su hija dormida, Pepper hizo lo mismo. Su marido la cogió por encima de los hombros y se encaminaron juntos hacia la salida de la habitación. Antes de abandonarla, la pelirroja deslizó la mano sobre el interruptor de la luz, sumiendo el pequeño cuarto en la oscuridad. En su camino hacia la cocina y el salón Tony le dijo seriamente:

\- No puedo prometerte eso… piensa que si algún día hay una emergencia…

Pepper se paró en seco en medio del salón de la mansión y lo miró con fijeza, atravesándolo.

\- Anthony Edward Stark, te lo prohíbo.

El nombre completo, nunca era una buena señal. Tony tragó saliva. No tuvo más remedio que ceder, a regañadientes.

\- Está bien.-dijo mohíno.-Te lo prometo.- Y cruzó los dedos de su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda significativamente.

Su mujer, que se había dado perfecta cuenta de su gesto mal disimulado, suspiró profundamente y le lanzó una mirada asesina al tiempo que alcanzaban la cocina.

\- ¿Quieres que te haga una tortilla?-le preguntó Tony intentando hacer un chiste para aligerar el ambiente.

\- No, no tenemos cuatro horas para que se las dediques a la sartén. Tenemos que descansar. Mañana algunas personas trabajamos. Voy a hacer unos sándwiches y cenaremos rápidamente.-dijo resuelta y seria.

No se había reído ni un ápice. Tony pensó apesadumbrado que esa noche pagaría con abstinencia sexual el hecho de no haber dejado a Pepper ver el video completo y el resultado de la conversación que acababan de mantener. Y que tendría suerte si su mujer consentía en dejarle conciliar el sueño abrazado a ella. Suspiró apenado y se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas de la cocina, momentáneamente derrotado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I+D son las siglas de Investigación y Desarrollo. ^^


	18. Pesadilla

Bruce Banner volvió a ojear las dos pantallas de cristal líquido que quedaban frente a él, sobre la mesa de trabajo en el laboratorio de Biología Molecular, en la planta 93 de la _Torre Stark _. Lanzó un leve suspiro de resignación mientras se retiraba el flequillo de la frente con un movimiento seco de su mano izquierda.__

\- El perímetro parece en orden. No detecto movimiento en el edificio.-declaró con voz clara y potente al intercomunicador de su oreja.

\- De acuerdo.-vino al instante la respuesta.-Nuestro amigo no debía tener más compañía.- Rhodey, creo que podemos irnos. Brucie, dile a la gente de E.S.C.U.D.O que pueden entrar a limpiar esto.

Banner sonrió y vio como los dos hombres con armadura abandonaban la vieja nave industrial abandonada envueltos en una cegadora luz de repulsores. Tony llevaba cogido del pescuezo al criminal que había intentado, sin éxito, replicar la tecnología extraterrestre de los Chitauri a partir de algunos restos que recogió de las calles de Nueva York. Clint, Coulson y los demás retenían a sus cómplices dos callejones más abajo. De inmediato, dio la orden a Romanoff y el resto de la tropa de asalto que esperaban fuera, listos para intervenir y requisar todo el material alienígena y experimental.

\- Está limpio, podéis entrar. Stark y Rhodes se han ocupado del tipo.

\- De acuerdo.-vino la respuesta de Natasha.- Adelante.

A través de la pantalla, Bruce pudo ver como la oscura nave industrial se llenaba de hombres de E.S.C.U.D.O que se desplegaban y realizaban su trabajo concienzudamente. De pronto, el intercomunicador vibró en otra frecuencia, que el científico reconoció como la línea privada de su amigo Stark.

\- ¿Le has echado un vistazo a Rose y a la niñera?

Bruce resopló. De nuevo la misma pregunta que le hacía exactamente cada media hora.

\- No sé para qué contratas una niñera si no te fías de ella…

\- Ya lo sabes, es la prima de Pepper… necesita nuestra ayuda económica y sus padres no quieren que la reciba a cambio de nada… creía que ya te lo había explicado…

Banner resopló cómicamente.

\- A esto me veo reducido, a niñera de la niñera…

\- ¿Ya estamos otra vez? Eres mucho más que eso, Brucie, eres uno de los tíos preferidos de Rose… Y sabes que no le confiaría la vida de mi hija a nadie más… ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el remolón y decirme como están?

El científico pidió a JARVIS que enfocara las cámaras del ático y le trasmitiera las imágenes procedentes del salón y de la habitación de Rose en directo a las pantallas que tenía delante. Las revisó con detenimiento antes de volver a hablar por el intercomunicador.

\- Emma acaba de acostar a Rosie, lleva un ratito en la cama…

\- Perfecto… ¿está Emma estudiando?

\- Tiene un libro de química aplicada en la mano… pero no te lo puedo asegurar, su teléfono móvil no para de vibrar. Esa chica es adicta a su pantalla de cristal líquido. Se ha cambiado de ropa hace un rato… ufff esto no te va a gustar. Creo que pretende salir.

\- ¿Otra vez?-Tony se alteró.- Siempre aprovecha cuando sabe que Pepper volverá tarde para escabullirse.

Bruce rió, le encantaba cuando Tony ejercía, contra su voluntad, de padre responsable de su prima política. Y como la chica era lo suficientemente lista como para camelárselo y acabar saliéndose con la suya.

\- Tengo datos nuevos sobre las muestras de ADN.-comentó Bruce cambiando de tema para aligerar un poco el ambiente.

\- Estupendo.-llegó la animada respuesta de Tony.-En cuanto llegue me acercaré al laboratorio y me cuentas que has descubierto. No tardaré.

\- Natasha me está contactando por la línea oficial. Hablamos después.

El científico volvió a centrar su atención en las imágenes de los almacenes abandonados y en la retirada del comando especial dirigido por la espía pelirroja.

* * *

La noche era fría y la potencia de sus cohetes repulsores dejaba un rastro blanquecino en el oscuro cielo nocturno. *Febrero en Nueva York* pensó Tony con disgusto. No le había emocionado tener que detener al enésimo pirado en lo que llevaban de mes. Parecía como si el frío fuese el caldo de cultivo perfecto para los locos y asesinos con aires de grandeza. Intentó olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en el oscuro almacén de Boston y prefirió pensar que ya estaba llegando a casa. Por suerte ya no nevaba.

\- JARVIS, ¿Está la chimenea del salón encendida?

\- Sí, señor. La niñera me dio orden de encenderla hace unas horas.

\- ¿Rose sigue en la cama?

\- Sí, desde hace 3 horas.

\- ¿Y Pepper?

\- La señora Stark todavía no ha llegado a casa. Su GPS indica que su coche está aparcado frente al restaurante japonés "Nobu" en la Décima Avenida. ¿Quiere que le envíe algún mensaje a su teléfono móvil?

\- No es necesario, hoy tenía una reunión importante y después una cena de negocios… En cuanto su coche se mueva, avísame.

\- Claro, señor.

Tony miró el reloj en la pantalla holográfica, las 12:10 de la noche. Aceleró mientras observaba los tejados de las casas y rascacielos cubiertos por la blanca y fina capa de nieve.

Iron Man se posó grácilmente sobre la plataforma metálica en lo alto de su ático de la Torre Stark. De inmediato los brazos robóticos del arco metálico se alzaron y le retiraron la armadura en unos escasos segundos. Desde su situación podía ver a través del inmenso ventanal a la muchacha de 19 años agazapada detrás de un pesado libro.

Emma Potts levantó la vista por encima del _"Tratado De Química Aplicada" _al escuchar el conocido sonido del aterrizaje de su jefe-primo. Se levantó de un salto dejando caer el pesado volumen de un golpe sobre el inmenso sofá blanco del salón. En cuanto Tony puso un pié en la habitación se acercó a preguntarle a bocajarro:__

\- ¿Puedo irme ya? Rosie ha cenado y lleva 3 horas en la cama…

A Tony, tanta decisión siempre le pillaba desprevenido. Tras unos segundos, finalmente reaccionó.

\- No… Espera Emma, Pepper todavía tardará un rato en llegar y yo quiero trabajar un rato en el laboratorio… Quedamos en que en ocasiones como estas te quedabas a dormir en la _Torre Stark _. Tienes tu propia habitación y tus padres ha depositado su confianza en nosotros…__

\- ¡Es viernes primo Tony! Hazme el favor, la peque está dormida y tu JARVIS la puede vigilar mientras trabajas. O "Trapitos", la muñeca robótica esa la monitoriza todo el día, a veces no sé ni para qué me necesitáis a mi.-bufó la chica haciendo aspavientos con las manos.- ¡He quedado! Hay una fiesta genial en el Soho.

\- Hicimos un trato…

\- Sí, yo cuido a la peque todos los días que me necesitéis y a cambio me ayudáis con los gastos y la matrícula de medicina en Columbia.

\- A tu prima no le va a gustar…

\- No tienes por qué decírselo a Pepper. Venga… dame la noche libre.

Ya estaba. La jugada de siempre. No se podía negar que Emma sabía jugar bien sus cartas. Tony la observó detenidamente. Por un momento, no la había reconocido. ¿Dónde estaba la lista y cándida chica regordeta que conociera dos años atrás, días antes de su boda? Delante de él se pavoneaba una especie de pelandrusca que parecía pedir guerra a gritos. Seguía estando entrada en carnes, de eso no había duda, pero no quedaba ni rastro de las gafas de pasta que solía lucir a menudo y que le daban ese aire de cerebrito despistado, sustituidas por lentillas. El pelo completamente liso, moldeado con secador. Ni rastro de la coleta de caballo que le daba un aire tan similar al de su prima hermana. Lo que más llamaba su atención, para mal, era la ropa. Una camisa negra medio abotonada tapando solo lo imprescindible a nivel del busto, minishorts vaqueros ultracortos, medias de rejilla y botas altas.

\- ¿Sabe tu padre que sales así vestida?-dijo estupefacto.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo lo va a saber? Por eso me he traído la ropa en la mochila.

Tony suspiró, se le daba fatal el papel de padre severo, pero así iría practicando para cuando Rosie se hiciera mayor. De pronto sintió un escalofrío helado recorriéndole la espalda. Intentó apartar ese horrible pensamiento de su mente. Pero no pudo.

\- ¿Lo normal ahora para las chicas de tu edad es vestirse como una furcia de callejón oscuro? Porque francamente Emma...

La chica resopló, mascó chicle con aire prepotente y le soltó:

\- Yo creía que eras más enrollado, con esa fama que tienes… anda que no te habrás echado tu juergas peores cuando tenías mi edad…

Tony parpadeó, momentáneamente desarmado por el argumento.

\- No estamos hablando de mí. Sino de ti. Mira, haz lo que quieras, bien es cierto que no soy quien para darle consejos a nadie. Pero da gracias de que no soy tu padre. Si fueras mi hija no saldrías de aquí así vestida. Ni en sueños.-aseveró cansado y añadió.-Confío en que haya calefacción en ese local porque hace un frío horroroso en la calle.

Emma recogió sus cosas en su mochila amarilla, cogió una chaqueta de grueso cuero negro y se la puso. Se colgó la mochila del hombro izquierdo y después cruzó por delante de él de camino al ascensor.

\- ¡Hasta mañana! Vendré a dormir para hacer el paripé delante de mi prima, no te angusties…

Tony apenas se reconoció a sí mismo mientras caminaba al lado de la chica dándole algunas recomendaciones rápidas:

\- Ten cuidado con el alcohol, no tomes nada sospechoso, nada de drogas y cuidado con los tíos. Si alguien se pasa de listo llámame. No tardaré nada en partirles la cara…-dijo sinceramente preocupado.

Emma era inteligente, agradable y sobre todo, había resultado ser una extraordinaria niñera para Rose. Cuidaba de su hija la mayor parte del tiempo que pasaban en Nueva York, cuando tanto Pepper como él tenían que trabajar o salvar el mundo. Se habían terminado encariñando mucho con ella. Los tres.

\- ¿No me habrás colocado un cacharro sensor de esos en algún sitio?-preguntó desconfiada.

Tony sonrió, era lista. Claro que le había colocado un localizador GPS, como a todas las personas que le importaban, pero a ella se lo iba a decir…

\- No. Claro que no.

Emma no se lo creyó, ni por un segundo. Pero se hacía tarde y no llegaría a la fiesta si no se iba ya. Decidió que tampoco era tan malo tener a un superhéroe amigo vigilando por si se metía en problemas. Caminó con decisión hacia el ascensor. Y antes de que las puertas se cerraran sonrió.

\- ¡Buenas Noches, primo Iron Man!

\- ¡Buenas Noches, Emma! No hagas tonterías.- contestó Tony devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La puerta del ascensor privado se cerró con un sonido sordo. Tony giró sobre sus pasos y se dejó caer momentáneamente sobre el mullido sofá blanco.

\- JARVIS, ¿Está todo en orden? Voy a bajar un rato al laboratorio. Bruce quería enseñarme algo. En cuanto llegue Pepper avísame. Y monitoriza a "Trapitos" de cerca por si Rose necesita algo.

\- Claro, señor.

Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al cuarto de la pequeña, la observó dormir desde el quicio de la puerta. Algo más tranquilo, tomó el pasillo hasta el final y se metió en el ascensor. En dirección al laboratorio de Biología Molecular.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Rose empezó a removerse inquieta sobre su cama. Primero hacia un lado, luego hacia el otro. Sin resultado. Resopló. Estaba cansada, pero al mismo tiempo no quería dormirse por si volvía a soñar lo mismo. Abrazó a "Trapitos" contra su pecho e intentó escuchar con atención su canción relajante. Decidió que no era lo suficientemente valiente como para volver a dormirse. ¿Y si la oscuridad extraña que la había atacado lo hacía de nuevo? No se atrevía a cerrar los ojos. Así que suspiró y con resolución decidió levantarse de la cama. Primero puso un pié en el suelo y luego el otro.

\- Trapitos, ¿Y Emma? ¿Han llegado Papá o Mamá?

\- Papá está en el laboratorio de la planta 93 ¿Quieres que le avise de que vas para allá?-contestó la dulce voz robótica de su pequeña amiga.

\- Si…- contestó la niña con la voz un poco apagada por el miedo.

Rose se puso las zapatillas, a juego con su pijama favorito, de color verde que llevaba estampado en la camiseta a la princesa Disney Mulán en posición guerrera. Caminó hacia el ascensor con Trapitos en la mano. Y pulsó el botón de bajada. Durante estas últimas semanas su hogar había sido la _"Torre Stark" _en Nueva York. Rose sabía que tenían muchas otras casas en distintos lugares del mundo. Había estado viviendo en casi todas. Pero su preferida seguía siendo la casa blanca junto al mar, porque era en la que más tiempo seguido pasaban. Tenía fotos de todas ellas cuidadosamente ordenadas en sus álbumes de fotos favoritos. Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió ante ella, subió de un saltito y pulsó el botón de la planta 93. Ella vivía en el ático de la planta 100 junto a sus padres. Pero la _"Torre Stark" _era enorme y contenía pequeñas casas para los "tíos Vengadores" como a ella le gustaba llamar a los amigos superhéroes de Papá.____

Después de unos segundos, la puerta del ascensor volvió a abrirse con un sonido sordo. Las luces del inmenso laboratorio de la planta 93 estaban encendidas y pudo distinguir a Papá y al tío Bruce que la miraban algo sorprendidos desde un banco de trabajo, a través del cristal transparente.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche, Super Rosie? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?-le sonrió Papá con los brazos en jarras, mientras se acercaba a recogerla.

El tío Bruce la miró y le sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿No podías dormir, Rose?-le dijo suavemente.

La niña negó vehementemente con la cabeza. En dos zancadas su padre llegó a su lado. La cogió en brazos y la sentó sobre la silla más cercana. Se arrodilló y puso sus grandes manos sobre las rodillas de la niña en gesto tranquilizador. Levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos. Y le apartó un mechón castaño, ligeramente rojizo de la frente con delicadeza.

\- Es que… he tenido un sueño malo.-dijo con voz compungida.

\- Comprendo…-contestó Papá acariciándole la mejilla cariñosamente.- ¿Me lo quieres contar?

\- Sí.-dijo mientras movía la cabeza afirmativamente arriba y abajo.-Soñé que estaba en un parque de juegos, como si fuera una piscina de bolas pero mucho más oscuro. Allí solo había niños y niñas, no había papas ni mamas. Pero los niños subían a los toboganes y desaparecían. Cada vez quedaban menos niños en el parque… hasta que al final, solo quedaba yo. Y estaba a punto de subir, subir y subir… pero entonces… ¡me desperté!

\- Vaya…-suspiró Tony.-si que parece una pesadilla aterradora. Super Rosie ¿Qué te ha dado Emma para cenar?

Rose puso cara de haber sido pillada haciendo una travesura, sonrió ligeramente y luego habló en voz apenas audible.

\- Hemos tomado pizza pepperoni...- Y continuó en tono de voz normal.-A Emma no le apetecía cocinar y como es mi favorita…

Tony intentó ocultar el atisbo de sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en sus labios.

\- ¿Cuántos trozos?-preguntó Papá intentando ponerse serio.-Y no me mientas…

Rose se agitó, y puso su mejor cara de perrillo apaleado, marca de la casa.

\- Emma dijo que sólo uno, pero cuando se puso a hablar con sus amigos por el móvil me fui a buscar la caja a la cocina y mientras estaba despistada me comí dos más…

Tony negó con la cabeza.

\- Otra indigestión por pizza… ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no debes comer tanta? Luego siempre tienes malos sueños.

\- Pero es que está tan buena…-la niña hizo un puchero.

Bruce se reía a mandíbula batiente a pocos metros de ellos.

\- Eso, tu encima riele la gracia.- dijo Tony que hacía grandes esfuerzos para no reírse también.- Mamá está a punto de llegar y a ella sí que no le hará ninguna gracia verte levantada…-Por nada del mundo quería que Pepper llegara del trabajo y se los encontrara allí.- Ven, vamos a hacerte una manzanilla y luego a la cama de cabeza ¿me oyes?

\- Sí…-susurró la niña acongojada.

\- Podemos terminar de analizar esto mañana. Será mejor que recojamos todo por hoy.-comentó Banner mientras se acercaba hasta ellos.

Tony cogió a la niña en brazos, acomodándola sobre su hombro derecho y dejando que su suave pelo rojizo le rozara el cuello. Le dio pequeños besitos en la mejilla para relajarla. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Bruce acarició la mejilla de Rose a modo de despedida cuando llegó al piso 96, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones privadas.

\- ¡Buenas Noches!-comentó alegre.

\- ¡Buenas Noches, tío Bruce!-contestó Rose agitando la manita en señal de despedida.

Banner le lanzó a Tony una última mirada divertida antes de que las puertas del ascensor volvieran a cerrarse. Padre e hija siguieron subiendo juntos en el ascensor, hasta el ático. Al llegar arriba, Tony la sentó en un taburete de la barra de la cocina y empezó a preparar la infusión de manzanilla en el microondas, mientras la niña lo miraba expectante.

\- ¿Ves que fácil? Ponemos el agua en la taza y la metemos aquí hasta que hierva… unos dos minutos ¿no, JARVIS?

\- Dos minutos son suficientes, señor.-contestó la inteligencia artificial al mismo tiempo que el microondas se ponía en funcionamiento.

Tony le guiñó el ojo a Rosie mientras sacaba la bolsita de infusión de uno de los armarios.

\- Y luego ponemos esto dentro de la taza… así.-comentó mientras deslizaba la bolsita.

Rose se rió porque no era la primera vez que preparaban algo en el microondas, pero la última vez la taza explotó en mil pedazos porque Papá no calculó bien la temperatura de fusión de la porcelana. Después dijo que lo había hecho a propósito para demostrar una teoría, pero Rose sabía perfectamente que en realidad era un despistado.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, Rose permanecía tendida sobre su mullida cama, abrazada a "Trapitos" y tapada con las sábanas hasta el cuello.

\- Papi no te vayas…-dijo estirándole de la camiseta negra.- Cuéntame _"Historias de Iron Man" _para que pueda dormirme antes.-suplicó la niña con voz emocionada. Levantando su inquieta cabecita y mirando fijamente a su padre.__

Tony suspiró pensando en lo que diría Pepper de sus pequeñas historias. Por supuesto que le ahorraba a la niña los detalles más escabrosos, peligrosos o angustiosos, y ponía gran cuidado en narrárselo como si se tratara de una novela de aventuras. A Tony le encantaba arropar a Rose en noches como aquella, en que se encontraban a solas y podía complacer a su hija dándole detalles de las acciones heroicas que solía llevar a cabo a diario. Rose era tan lista que para evitarle discusiones con su madre, nunca le pedía esas historias cuando ella estaba delante. Normalmente, Pepper le contaba divertidos cuentos a Rosie, poniendo gran énfasis en las escenas de príncipes, dragones y castillos. Sobre todo desde aquella vez en que Rose manifestó su parecer sobre algunas de las protagonistas de los cuentos clásicos, que le parecían poco intrépidas. Mamá la miró fijamente y esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa, le dijo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella. A partir de ese momento, Pepper muchas veces adaptaba las historias de antes de dormir convirtiendo a las princesas lánguidas de algunos cuentos en aguerridas luchadoras y heroínas aventureras que sabían solucionar todos sus problemas sin la ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos la de algunos príncipes bobalicones que muchas veces no sabían ni ponerse la armadura sin la ayuda de su fiel escudero. A Rose le encantaba la manera en que muchas de las princesas de los cuentos de Mamá terminaban por no casarse con ningún príncipe, sino que manejaban las riendas de sus palacios y reinos con total soltura sin más ayuda que la de su ingenio y su sabiduría personal. Tony reconocía que hasta él disfrutaba de las curiosas historias en las que su mujer era capaz de transformar cuentos clásicos como _"La Cenicienta" ___

Pero las _"Historias De Iron Man" _como Rose se refería a ellas, ocupaban un lugar especial para ambos en su corazón. Eran otro de sus secretos. Tony se acomodó mejor en el borde de la pequeña cama, mientras Rose se disponía a escuchar con toda su atención.__

\- Verás Rosie, en esta ocasión Iron Man y sus amigos Vengadores…

\- ¿En la historia de hoy salen los tíos Vengadores? Esta va a ser buena…-sonrió la niña.

\- Bueno, no todos. El tío Hulk no sale porque se quedó protegiendo el cuartel general y a la pequeña princesa de hierro…

Rose sonrió abiertamente al reconocerse a sí misma en el cariñoso apelativo.

\- Oh vaya, el tío Hulk siempre me hace reír en las historias cuando aplasta cosas…

\- ¿Sabes qué? A mí también, pequeña diablilla…-dijo Tony divertido mientras le acariciaba la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.- Como iba diciendo…

\- Papi… ¿sabes una cosa?- Tony prestó atención ante las palabras que siempre anticipaban algo importante para su pequeña.- Te quiero.-dijo Rose con inusitada vehemencia.-Eres el mejor Papá del mundo.

Tony la miró conmocionado, sintiendo como sus ojos se anegaban un poco en lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a dejar asomar. ¿Podría ser verdad lo que estaba escuchando? La inocencia de su hija seguramente la traicionaba en su juicio. Por fin alguien consideraba que era bueno en algo. En algo importante. Y no cualquier persona, sino la que más le importaba en este mundo. Se sintió extrañamente contento. Intentó reponerse y sonar casual.

\- Gracias, Rosie. Me alegro de que lo pienses. De… ¿de verdad lo crees?

Su hija no contestó, sólo sonrió.

\- Sigue con la historia… Papi… vamos…-pidió impaciente.

* * *

Poco después Tony observaba desde el pasillo, a través de la rendija de la puerta medio cerrada como su hija por fin dormía tranquila y plácidamente, cuando el conocido murmullo de la voz de JARVIS lo sobresaltó levemente. Fueron 12 palabras.

\- Señor, el coche de la Señora Stark acaba de llegar al garaje.

Tony se puso en movimiento de inmediato.

\- ¿En cuántos minutos estará aquí?-preguntó dando grandes zancadas por el pasillo, atravesando el salón en un instante y dejándose caer de cualquier manera sobre el sofá.

\- Calculo que en 2 minutos, aproximadamente.-vino la concisa respuesta.

Tony cogió la primera revista que pudo alcanzar del revistero, algo sobre coches con motores ecológicos y disimuló haciendo como que la leía interesada y relajadamente. Suspiró contento. Todo bajo control. Exactamente 2 minutos más tarde, la puerta del ascensor se abría con un sonido sordo y Pepper hacía su entrada en la habitación desfilando elegantemente sobre sus altísimos tacones de aguja cuyo conocido sonido al entrechocar con el suelo era una de sus melodías preferidas. Pepper dejó el bolso y el abrigo sobre una silla cercana y se sentó a su lado, asomando la cabeza por encima de su hombro.

\- ¡Hola! Tony, cariño… ¿se puede saber que haces?

Él, visiblemente sorprendido por la pregunta, se giró hacia ella y puso cara de extrañeza.

\- Estoy leyendo tranquilamente mi revista ¿es que no lo ves?

Pepper le dedicó media sonrisa, esa que ponía cuando sospechaba que tramaba algo.

\- No sabía que hubieras desarrollado la extraña habilidad de leer las revistas al revés.

Tony se removió inquieto, dirigió una breve mirada de soslayo a la revista que sostenía en sus manos y le dio la vuelta con un movimiento rápido y seco. Mientras su mujer esbozaba una sonrisa mucho más amplia.

\- Podría hacerlo. Lo de leer las revistas al revés, si me lo propusiera sería capaz… Quiero decir, estaba practicando y… Ahora mismo…

\- Tony… te estás justificando…

\- No me estoy justificando es solo que sería capaz de leer una revista al revés si me lo propusiera. Aunque no es el caso. Estaba… buscando la solución al crucigrama, eso es todo.

Pepper lo escrutó con la mirada y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

\- Claro, el señor paciencia infinita haciendo un crucigrama. Y por si fuera poco, un crucigrama en una revista sobre fuentes de energía renovables aplicadas a los sistemas de automoción. La última vez que ojeé esa revista no recuerdo que llevara ningún crucigrama.-Tony entornó los ojos. Pepper le arrebató la revista de las manos de un sencillo manotazo y la apartó sobre la mesita baja, escrutándolo a fondo con la mirada.- Tony, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

\- Nada…

\- ¿Nada? ¿Por qué están las luces del laboratorio de la planta 93 encendidas como si alguien estuviera trabajando? Pasé por esa planta antes de subir. Y no había nadie allí. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez? ¿Ha explotado algo?

*Voy a matar a Bruce, ese idiota se ha dejado las luces encendidas* pensó Tony con ligero enfado.

\- JARVIS ¿quieres apagar por favor las luces del laboratorio de la planta 93? Antes debimos olvidar apagarlas.-dijo masticando lentamente cada palabra.

\- Si señor.-vino la inmediata respuesta.-Todas las luces del laboratorio de Biología Molecular están ahora correctamente apagadas.

\- Eso es. Y la próxima vez le diré a Banner que compruebe las luces antes de escabullirse en su madriguera.

Pepper le hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando.

\- Por cierto, tú y "leyendo tranquilamente" en la misma frase.-dijo mientras hacía una mueca de incredulidad.

\- ¡Que! A veces leo… Leer no es ilegal en esta nación…

\- ¿Y bien? Deja de desviar el tema. Estoy esperando…-replicó ella mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mesita baja.

Tony se dio por vencido.

\- Está bien, Rose tuvo una pesadilla. Tuve que consolarla y solo hace un rato que se volvió a dormir. Indigestión por pizza.

Pepper miró a su alrededor, visiblemente molesta.

\- ¿Dónde está Emma? Quiero tener unas palabras con ella. Tiene que vigilar mejor lo que come la niña y…

Tony levantó las cejas.

\- Emma está durmiendo… le di permiso para acostarse mientras yo me ocupaba de Rosie, será… será mejor que hables con ella mañana.-improvisó lo mejor que pudo.

Pudo notar que Pepper recelaba, *Voy a castigar a esa pequeña arpía sin salir durante meses* pensó Tony alterado *me las pagará*. Finalmente pudo leer en la cara de su esposa que parecía convencida con la explicación. Suspiró pesadamente.

Por fin, Pepper pareció relajarse completamente. Se quitó los zapatos con un movimiento seco y, acto seguido, se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá, descansando la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de Tony.

\- Sabes, creo que será lo mejor. Estoy agotada. Esperaré a mañana, pero pienso hablar muy seriamente con ella. Si no es capaz de cuidar a su prima como es debido tendremos que hablar con sus padres y buscar otra forma de ayudarla en sus estudios.

Tony sacudió la cabeza, asintiendo. Estaba de acuerdo. Entre todos tendrían que atar a Emma en corto. Se preguntó como estaría, después echaría una ojeada a su teléfono móvil para localizarla con el GPS. Pepper se inclinó un poco hacia delante para darle un suave beso en el cuello y jugueteó un poco con su pelo, con los ojos cerrados. Tony la besó en la nariz y la apretó un poco más contra él, intentando relajarla.

\- ¿Qué tal con los japoneses?-murmuró quedamente.

\- Oh bien.-contestó ella.-Vamos a exportar nuestra energía renovable para que pueda ser utilizada en numerosos soportes digitales. Desde teléfonos, tabletas… pasando por todos los dispositivos imaginados y por imaginar. Quien podría decir que esto.-dijo tocando sutilmente con la yema de su dedo índice el reactor ARK en su pecho.-tendría tantas aplicaciones interesantes y rentables.

Tony sonrió y acarició su brazo suavemente.

\- Un nuevo elemento para la humanidad, una nueva forma de energía no contaminante. Barata y asequible. Con lo absolutamente brillante que soy y lo poco que se me reconoce…

Pepper sonrió levemente y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

\- Tienes tus momentos. Mi genio brillante y magnífico, gracias por abandonarme una vez más con los japoneses… Tuve que seguir con ellos durante horas, después de que te fuiste. Cenamos sushi en "Nobu" y creí que caerían redondos sobre la mesa en cualquier momento de tanto beber sake. Te habría encantado estar allí, haciendo competiciones de borrachos con ellos.

Tony esbozó una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

\- El sake entra bien ¿has bebido mucho?

\- Ahora mismo, odio Japón.-le devolvió ella la sonrisa.

\- No he dudado de ti ni por un segundo. Sabía que sacarías adelante esa negociación mejor que nadie. Eres la reina de los negocios, Virginia Stark. La mejor Presidenta que hemos tenido en toda nuestra historia. Deberíamos hacer construir un monumento con tu efigie en el vestíbulo de Industrias Stark, si… es una gran idea… tengo que…

Pepper levantó la cabeza para besarlo en los labios con suavidad y conseguir que se callara. Cuando se separaron, aprovechó el momento para preguntarle por su día.

\- ¿Qué tal tu? ¿Cómo os fue en Boston?

Tony sonrió y le dio otro pequeño beso antes de contestar.

\- Oh, bueno ya sabes. Lo de siempre. Pirado que quería crear su nueva línea de armas de última tecnología utilizando restos de armas Chitauri combinadas con creaciones de su propia invención. El tío tiene cerebro, no te creas. Ha tardado años en desarrollarlo pero no sabes lo que hemos encontrado en ese almacén. Furia se ha hecho cargo personalmente del tipo y de su arsenal, lo deben tener en alguna de esas bases ultrasecretas. Creo que Coulson se encarga personalmente de la vigilancia. Creen que puede tener relación con lo de los terroristas de hace 2 años… Hay demasiada gente intentando desarrollar tecnología alienígena. Primero fueron las bombas, ahora las armas, es todo muy sospechoso.

Pepper asintió pesadamente. Extrañas armas de nueva tecnología pululando por el mundo. Y en manos de quien sabe quién. Precioso.

\- Es como si alguien intentara ocupar el lugar que dejamos nosotros en la industria armamentística…-razonó preocupada.- Supongo que no habéis terminado con ese asunto…

\- Todavía habrá que investigar todos los cabos sueltos, me temo que si.-contestó Tony secamente.-Furia cree lo mismo que tú. Alguien está intentando liderar la industria armamentística y no le importa quienes sean sus clientes.-añadió sombrío.

Virginia se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró. Decidió que no quería seguir hablando del peligroso trabajo de su marido. Y que a él tampoco le hacía bien el desarrollo de la conversación.

\- Que delicia, mañana es sábado. ¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta con la niña por Central Park? Creo que le haría ilusión ir a patinar sobre hielo.

A Tony se le iluminó la mirada.

\- Sería estupendo, es un gran plan. Rose disfrutará mucho.

De pronto, Pepper recordó algo importante ¡como había podido olvidarlo!

\- Ah Tony… me llamó Claire…

\- Si, por la videoconferencia con la empresa japonesa. Aún estaba allí.

\- No… quiero decir, volvió a llamarme después cuando os marchasteis. Se quedó sola cuando Rhodey se fue para unirse a vosotros en Boston. Estaba preocupada. Y necesitaba hablar conmigo para contarme… no te lo vas a creer pero…

\- ¡No me lo digas!-sonrió Tony visiblemente contento.-¡Nuestra amiga Claire por fin tiene un bollo en el horno!

Pepper le pegó un puñetazo ligeramente fuerte en el hombro.

\- ¡Ouch!

\- ¡Tony! No seas tan grosero… Y sí, parece que está embarazada. Va a confirmarlo con el médico el martes. Seguramente la semana que viene recibirás una llamada de Rhodey contándotelo todo y te rogaría que fingieras sorpresa convincentemente porque si no, Claire nos matará.

\- Vale, te aseguro que me sorprenderé tanto como cuando tú me soltaste a bocajarro que Rosie estaba en camino.-levantó la mano derecha con solemnidad.-Lo prometo.

Sonrió ampliamente, muy contento por sus mejores amigos que llevaban mucho tiempo intentando ser padres y parecían no poder conseguirlo.

\- Llevaban meses intentándolo, Claire estaba tan emocionada…

\- Es una gran noticia.-aseveró Tony.-Me alegro mucho por ellos.-su voz mostraba pura sinceridad y alegría

\- Yo también... pero solo pensar en la cantidad de trabajo que se me vendrá encima cuando Claire coja la baja por maternidad…

Tony hizo que sus miradas se encontraran.

\- Te ayudaré, en serio… Pondré todo lo que pueda de mi parte…

Ella le sonrió.

\- Le agradezco el esfuerzo, Señor Stark. Nos apañaremos como hemos hecho siempre. Supongo que será consciente de que esto altera ligeramente nuestros planes de tan siquiera pensar en aumentar nuestra propia familia a corto plazo.

\- Por el momento.-sonrió pícaramente mientras acariciaba su brazo.-Podemos esperar un tiempo prudencial… y mientras tanto practicaremos para que no se nos olvide la manera de fabricar preciosos e inteligentes bebés.

Pepper rió abiertamente ante la ocurrencia.

\- Me parece bien, pero esta noche no me siento tentada de practicar, Señor Stark. El día ha sido largo, estoy agotada y me apetece dormir durante horas y horas…-dijo mientras bostezaba.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a la cama.-dijo levantándose.

Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación atravesando el pasillo. Tony la llevaba sujeta por el hombro y apoyada ligeramente sobre su pecho. Se detuvieron brevemente ante la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Rose, observando que todo estaba en orden y la niña dormía tranquila. Después se encaminaron hacia su habitación, se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Pepper se acomodó y giró sobre su lado. Tony se acurrucó junto a ella y sintió como deslizaba su mano sobre su abdomen suavemente.

\- Lo que he dicho antes… iba en serio… Me gustaría que tuviésemos más hijos…-susurró quedamente en su oreja.- En cuanto sea un buen momento… darle un hermanito o hermanita a Rose, sería… increíble.

\- Mmmm

\- Sí, porque es… cuando Rose hace esas cosas… y te sientes tan… yo no sabía cómo sería… creía que no podría ser un buen padre… Es decir soy un desastre, en todo, casi todo… Siempre fui un desastre… Como iba a imaginar… No sabes… Lo que me ha dicho… Lo que me ha dicho hoy…

Pepper levantó la cabeza de la almohada y se giró levemente para mirarle.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho? Debe haber sido algo grande para que estés así…

\- Nuestra hija es increíble, Pepper, maravillosa. Pero es lógico porque es nuestra. Y no podía ser de otra manera. Sobre todo porque sabe…

\- ¿Quieres dejar de divagar y decirme de una vez que te tiene en este estado de euforia?

\- Me ha dicho que soy el mejor padre del mundo. Así, literalmente. Eres el mejor papá del mundo.

Pepper sonrió ampliamente.

\- Y seguro que tú no la has creído… Peor aún, no te habrás permitido a ti mismo creerlo. Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, Tony. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo…

\- ¿Entonces… tú crees que es verdad? Es decir, es muy pequeña. Apenas 2 años y medio, casi tres… Muy inocente. No puede saber…

\- Precisamente, si lo ha dicho es porque lo siente de corazón. Es tu hija Tony y te adora. No es posible que no te hayas dado cuenta.

\- Sí, es decir claro que me he dado cuenta… y yo también la adoro a ella. Pero oírselo decir. Ha sido precioso, Pepper, precioso. Deberías haber estado allí, yo…

Pepper se inclinó y le besó largamente en los labios.

\- Me alegro de que tengamos una hija tan lista y sobretodo tan sincera. Y espero que esto te sirva para recordarte de una vez por todas que te mereces ser feliz. Y que eres capaz de lo mejor cuando te lo propones. Y no, no quiero oírte protestar. ¿Me oyes? Buenas noches.-le dijo volviendo a reposar la cabeza sobre su lado de la almohada.

Tony hizo ademán de volver a abrir la boca, pero se lo pensó mejor y en lugar de eso, se acercó más a ella, sus cuerpos encajados, en busca del sueño, entrelazados en el centro de la cama. Pepper sonrió levemente, con los ojos cerrados. Había descubierto, al poco tiempo de empezar su relación, que a Tony le tranquilizaba dormir enroscado a ella. Parecía que las pesadillas que de cuando en cuando lo atormentaban, sobre el tiempo que pasó en cautiverio, se atenuaban y disminuían si podía sentirla a su lado durante la noche. A ella le encantaba en noches frías como esta sentir su abrazo cálido. Se durmió pensando en lo gracioso que resultaba que las tiernas palabras de Rose hubiesen afectado a Tony de aquella manera. Pensó que la vida no había resultado nunca tan perfecta para ellos. Y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su suerte no cambiara.


	19. Patrick

Claire Rhodes se levantó aquella mañana de Octubre pensando que el día se desarrollaría como otro más. Bueno, en cierta manera seguía de vacaciones. Y el enorme bulto en su abdomen que delataba su embarazo casi a término le impedía realizar la mayoría de sus actividades con normalidad. Pero nada hacía presagiar que en pocas horas se vería en el hospital y esa misma mañana su primer hijo vendría al mundo.

Pepper por su parte, trabajaba en su despacho. Había perdido la cuenta de la última vez que se había visto tan desbordada. Los últimos meses, durante los que su íntima amiga había estado de baja por maternidad, le habían supuesto enormes contratiempos. Y aunque Tony intentaba ayudar, muchas veces era más un estorbo que otra cosa. Así que había terminado por pedirle que se quedara en casa, trabajando en sus actualizaciones, lo que sin duda les era de mayor utilidad a los dos.

Por eso, en ese mismo momento, la música de _Black Sabbath _sonaba a todo volumen en el taller de la casa de Malibú mientras Tony realizaba unos ajustes en su última actualización del Mark XX. De pronto la música disminuyó de volumen considerablemente, mientras la potente voz de JARVIS se hacía escuchar a través de las pantallas del banco de trabajo.__

\- Señor, tiene una llamada entrante. Es el coronel Rhodes.

De inmediato, dejó las herramientas y centró toda su atención en el teléfono. Tony sonrió, según sus cálculos y lo enorme que estaba Claire la última vez que se vieron, aquella llamada sólo podía significar una cosa.

\- Pásamela JARVIS.-dijo impaciente.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica, un visiblemente emocionado Rhodey se sentía incapaz de articular frases coherentes.

\- ¡Hola Tony! El niño acaba de nacer. Pesa 3 kilos 800 gramos. Dicen que es grande pero yo lo veo tan pequeño… Es perfecto, tiene los ojos de Claire.

\- Me alegro mucho por ti, ornitorrinco… Y por la joya de tu mujer.

Se hizo el silencio y se oyeron algunas protestas al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Quieres… Quieres no llamarme así? Haz el favor es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y me lo estas arruinando.

Tony sonrió abiertamente.

\- Lo siento Rhodey… es que estoy nervioso a la par que contento y ya sabes que en momentos así no puedo evitar hacer este tipo de bromas…

\- Si, por desgracia ya te conocemos, padrino.

\- Espera, espera ¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó Tony creyendo haber escuchado mal.- ¿Quieres que sea el padrino del niño? ¿Pero estás en tus cabales? ¿Qué ha dicho Claire de esto? ¿Lo sabe?

\- Pues claro que lo sabe, idiota. Ha sido idea de ella. Nosotros somos los padrinos de Rose ¿no? Pues vosotros seréis los de Patrick. Su hermano se llevará una decepción, pero Claire le ha prometido que si tenemos otro bebé contaremos con él.

Tony se quedó callado un rato sin saber que decir. Obviamente Pepper era una excelente elección como madrina… ¿Pero él? Negó con la cabeza, por suerte Rhodey no lo pudo ver o le habría empezado a sermonear a través del teléfono.

\- Oye, tengo que colgar. Una enfermera ha venido a por el bebé y quiero enterarme de que pruebas le van a hacer. Queremos veros por aquí en cuánto podáis. Díselo a Pepper enseguida o Claire me matará ¿estamos?

\- Por supuesto, no te preocupes. No sabes lo contenta que se va a poner Rose, lleva semanas preguntando por el bebé.

Rhodey sonrió al otro lado de la línea.

\- Esa niña ha sacado lo mejor de ti… todavía no sé como lo has hecho…

\- Los genes de Pepper habrán tenido algo que ver…

\- Puedes estar seguro de que la mezcla salió mejor que bien. ¡Hasta esta tarde! No os olvidéis de venir a vernos.

Ambos amigos rieron y poco después, la línea se cortaba. De inmediato, Tony pidió a JARVIS otra conferencia, esta vez al móvil de Pepper. En cuanto su mujer contestó el aparato empezó a hablar sin parar.

\- Ha llamado Rhodey. Claire acaba de tener el bebé, es un niño 3 kilos 800 lo han llamado Patrick, y adivina qué ¡somos los padrinos!

\- Oh Dios Tony, ¡es fantástico! Tenemos que ir a verles al hospital, esta misma tarde creo que tengo un hueco. Al salir del colegio recogeré a Rose, pasaremos a casa a por tí y nos iremos los tres para allá.

\- Perfecto.-sonrió Tony alegre.-Te quiero.

\- Y yo a ti, meloso.

Tony sonrió antes de colgar. Se quedó mirando fijamente la pieza de metal dorado que estaba manipulando y suspiró. Buenas noticias. Muy buenas.

* * *

Eran las cinco en punto de la tarde cuando Rose se acercó corriendo a través del extenso patio del exclusivo colegio privado donde ya cursaba 1º curso de primaria, a punto de cumplir los 3 años. Era de las primeras en aparecer cada tarde. Debía salir huyendo en cuanto sonaba la campana. Su madre y Happy solían esperarla junto a la verja de la entrada. Una vez más y siguiendo la rutina de las dos últimas semanas, preguntó con la impaciencia típica de la familia:

\- Mamá ¿ha nacido ya?

Pepper ahogó una sonrisa. Todos los días, la misma pregunta a la salida del colegio. Y por fin, hoy era el día en que podía darle una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Si, cariño. Ha nacido esta mañana. Ahora mismo iremos al hospital a verles y podremos conocer al bebé.

Su hija dio un gran salto de alegría que hizo agitarse peligrosamente en el aire la mochila que cargaba a su espalda, repleta de libros y material escolar. Se metió en el sedán negro de una zancada, decidida a no perder ni una pizca de tiempo. Y dejó la mochila tirada sobre la moqueta del suelo con un solo movimiento.

\- ¡Hola Happy! ¿Sabes qué?-dijo haciéndose la interesante.-¡La tía Claire ya ha tenido el bebé!-expresó sonriendo triunfalmente, con la misma sonrisa heredada de su padre.

\- ¡Hola, Rose! Algo de eso he oído.-le sonrió el jefe de seguridad devolviéndole la sonrisa a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- ¡Mamá! Venga vamos, entra en el coche de una vez.-la apremió la niña.

Pepper se deslizó dentro del sedán con expresión divertida y se acomodó a su lado. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad bien apretado a través de la sillita infantil. Después se abrochó el suyo.

\- Ya estamos listas, Happy. Cuando quieras.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora solo falta que mamá tenga un hermanito, o mejor una hermanita.-continuaba Rose haciendo aspavientos.- Y seremos más para jugar. Y… mamá… ¿por qué no pedimos una hermanita para Navidad?

Happy se rió tanto con la ocurrencia de la niña que casi se despista cuando la luz del semáforo pasó de ámbar a rojo. Por suerte, se detuvo a tiempo.

\- Rose ya hemos hablado de eso… y sabes que ahora mismo no…

Pero Rose seguía parloteando sin apenas escucharla.

\- Papá siempre me dice que es a ti quien se lo tengo que pedir. Porque por él no hay problema…

\- Nuestra vida es muy complicada, cariño. Tu no entiendes las consecuencias de…

\- Jo mamá…

\- Además, ahora tendrás a Patrick para jugar.

\- ¿Patrick?

\- Es el nombre del bebé.

\- Pero es un chico… no será lo mismo.

\- De momento es un bebé y…

\- Patrick Rhodes.-comentó Rose animadamente dando su aprobación.-Suena bien.

De pronto, se agachó y sacó a Trapitos de la mochila naranja. Apretó su mano de trapo y, al instante, varios menús holográficos se desplegaron ante ella. Se retiró un pequeño mechón de pelo de la cara y con decisión empezó a teclear en el pequeño teclado holográfico que había aparecido delante de sus manos. Pepper la miró con ligero asombro combinado con un inmenso orgullo, nunca se acostumbraría a ver a su niña de tres años manejando con tanta soltura tecnología que ella muchas veces no llegaba a dominar por completo.

\- ¿Qué haces, cariño?-preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Añado los datos de Patrick a la base de datos de Trapitos, para poder recordar con precisión su cumpleaños y otros datos del día de hoy.-contestó la pequeñaja como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Pepper se encogió de hombros mientras su pequeña genio seguía a lo suyo, tecleando y toqueteando holografías. Entonces recordó algo. Y ató cabos.

\- Espera… Así es como tu padre ha conseguido recordar todas las fechas importantes durante los últimos meses…

\- ¡Sí! Desarrollamos juntos esta agenda electrónica para anotar la fecha de entrega de los deberes del cole y la incorporamos también a JARVIS. Yo le apunté todas las fechas… las cogí de tu agenda, en la mesita de noche… Nuestros cumpleaños, vuestro aniversario de boda… así ya no se olvidará nunca más. Programé una alarma en JARVIS para que se lo recuerde cada hora durante el día en cuestión y la clave para desactivar las notificaciones solo la sé yo.-dijo Rose con expresión satisfecha.-Así no puede ignorarlas.

No había duda de que esta niña iba a ser un portento, pensó Pepper con admiración.

Poco después, pasaban por la mansión de Malibú para recoger a Tony y una vez todos juntos en el coche, emprendieron el camino al hospital. Se detuvieron una vez más en una pequeña floristería, ya que Pepper pensó en llevarle un detallito a su amiga.

Rhodey les recibió en la recepción de la planta de Obstetrícia y les guió hasta la habitación donde descansaba su mujer. De inmediato se puso a hablar con Tony animadamente. Happy iba el último, detrás de todos ellos. Pepper llevaba a Rose de la mano, vestida con la falda a cuadros del uniforme del colegio privado, dando saltos y jugando a no pisar las rayas entre las baldosas del suelo.

\- ¿Quieres comportarte? Esto es un hospital.

\- Mamá, es que estoy nerviosa.-dijo la niña evitando pisar otra línea del suelo.-No me gusta el sitio. Huele raro.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta, Super Rosie.-dijo su padre volviéndose a mirarla.-Pero no estaremos mucho rato. No te preocupes.

\- En cuanto veas al bebé se te olvidará que estás en un hospital.-le sonrió el tío Rhodey cálidamente.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, se soltó de la mano de Pepper y empezó a caminar más deprisa por el pasillo, delante de ellos. Justamente a la mitad, todos se detuvieron. Rhodey abrió la puerta y Rose fue la primera en asomar su pelirroja cabeza. La tía Claire descansaba sobre una cama, tapada con una sábana y con un pequeño bulto en el regazo, envuelto en una mantita azul.

\- ¡Holaaaaa!-saludó Rose con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Rose! ¿Qué tal, guapísima?-contestó la tía mirando hacia la puerta, repleta de caras conocidas.-Entra, cariño… acércate.

La niña se movió hasta donde su tía se encontraba. Para que su ahijada pudiese ver bien al niño, se inclinó un poquito. Rose lo miró asombrada abriendo unos ojos como platos y rozó con la mano la naricilla respingona de Patrick que se removió inquieto. Tenía la tez muy morena. Rose deslizó su dedo por la mejilla y el bebé abrió los ojitos para mirarla, muy claros. La pequeña se volvió en derredor buscando el apoyo de sus padres.

\- Mamá que pequeño es…

Pepper le puso ambas manos encima de los hombros. Y se asomó por encima de ella para contemplar al niño.

\- ¡Ah! tú no te acuerdas pero hace poco eras tan pequeña como él.-aseveró contenta.-Es una auténtica preciosidad, amiga. ¿Cómo estás?

La tía Claire sonrió.

\- He estado mejor, no te mentiré… Oh ¿esas flores son para mí? Muchas Gracias, Vir es un detalle que te hayas acordado de traerme algo. Me imagino lo ocupadísima que debes estar.-le guiñó el ojo.-Puedes dejarlas sobre la mesa, con las demás. Después del día de hoy creo que podría fácilmente abrir una floristería.

Ambas mujeres rieron con ganas.

\- ¿Tía Claire cual es el segundo nombre de Patrick?-preguntó Rose inquisitiva.

\- James, Patrick James Rhodes.

\- Ah, como el tío… genial.-dijo la niña mientras sacaba otra vez la muñeca de la mochila, desplegaba su agenda electrónica particular y anotaba el nuevo dato en su lugar.

Todos los adultos presentes, menos Tony, la miraron pasmados.

\- ¿Pero qué…?-preguntó Rhodey con la boca medio abierta.-Rosie ya maneja esos trastos mejor que tu, tío. Es increíble.

\- Es la evolución, amigo mío.-dijo Tony golpeándole el brazo con un toquecito seco.-Esa ventaja natural que nos mejora como especie. Seguro que el tuyo también saldrá más listo que tú.-Dijo mientras rodeaba la cama y se acercaba a ver al bebé.-Buen trabajo, papás. Ha salido guapo.

Claire sonrió y negó con la cabeza, mientras Rhodey se sentaba sobre la cama. Al lado de su esposa.

\- Espero que tengas preparado un buen regalo para el día del bautizo, padrino.-bromeó Claire.

\- Por supuesto. Lo mejor de lo mejor para mi ahijado.-aseguró Tony con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto del cielo aquel viernes del mes de Julio. Los gritos infantiles de la niña que nadaba en la inmensa piscina debían escucharse a través de todo el vecindario. Se encontraban en su inmensa casa de veraneo en Cannes. Era un chalet blanco encalado, con espaciosos jardines y preciosas vistas al mar, situado en una de las urbanizaciones más exclusivas de la Costa Azul Francesa.

Tony, tendido sobre su tumbona favorita, pensaba en cuando lo adquirió. Hacía muchos años, se encaprichó de querer pasar los días del famosísimo Festival de Cine en compañía de algunas actrices y cantantes famosas. El festival, con tantas recepciones y fiestas exclusivas, era un gran lugar para pescar la compañía que le motivaba en aquel entonces. Además la cercanía del lugar a Mónaco era otra de sus ventajas. Disfrutaba de la exclusividad de la zona, pero sin tener que pagar impuestos al Principado.

Ese año estaban allí porque habían decidido pasar una semana de vacaciones familiares con los Rhodes. Pepper y Claire trabajaban casi todas las mañanas vía videoconferencia, pero se ayudaban entre todos con los niños. Patrick ya tenía 2 años, Rose 5 y empezaban a ser ingobernables cuando estaban aburridos, cosa habitual para Rose en los meses de verano, cuando no había colegio. El tiempo pasaba muy deprisa.

\- Papá vamos… ¡ven a bañarte conmigo! ¡Podemos hacer carreras de natación!

\- Ya sabes que yo prefiero bañarme por dentro, Super Rosie.-replicó su padre desde la tumbona, bajo la sombrilla. Y acto seguido, le dio otro lingotazo largo al vaso de Whisky escocés con hielo que tenía en la mano.

Por suerte, mamá estaba dentro tecleando compulsivamente en su portátil, pero a Rose no se le escapó la mirada de reproche que le lanzó la tía Claire, que en aquel momento avanzaba con el pequeño Patrick en brazos, en dirección a algunas tumbonas adyacentes.

\- Deberías jugar con tu hija, Tony. Ahora que todavía quiere que juegues con ella. Muy pronto, ni siquiera te mirará a la cara.

\- Me paso el día jugando con ella.-contestó Tony herido.-Es sólo que ahora mismo no me apetece mojarme. Ya he tenido suficiente agua esta mañana. Esta niña debe ser un pez, nunca se cansa de estar ahí dentro.-dijo haciéndole una mueca divertida.

\- ¡Es porque ya sé nadar! ¡Y sin corcho!-gritó muy ufana.

Empezó a reírse y como ya tenía otra víctima para sus juegos en mente, nadó un poquito más hacia las tumbonas blancas.

\- Tía Claire… ¡que se bañe Patrick!

La mujer morena la miró y suspiró, agazapada con el niño de dos años en su regazo.

\- ¿Cariño, te quieres bañar?-le preguntó mirándolo con dulzura.

El niño sacudió la cabeza arriba y abajo con vehemencia.

\- Sí… Rose.-dijo señalando a la pequeña nadadora y saludándola con la manita.

\- Muy bien, voy dentro a buscar los manguitos.-comentó su madre mientras le arrebataba a Tony el vaso de las manos y le adjudicaba el niño.- Vuelvo enseguida, no dejes que se acerque al agua.

Tony abrió la boca para protestar, pero Patrick ya se había acomodado sobre su regazo y empezaba a tironearle del bigote.

\- No sé qué demonios os pasa a todos con el bigote cuando tenéis esta edad…-dijo sonriéndole a su hija.

\- Supongo que hace cosquillas en la mano.-contestó ella divertida.- ¿Yo también hacía eso?-preguntó curiosa.

\- Continuamente.-contestó su padre.-A veces, hasta lo echo de menos.

\- Son cosas de bebés.-dijo ella muy digna mientras se hundía levemente y buceaba un poco.

Tony suspiró con el pequeño Patrick en brazos, mientras ambos observaban como Rose emergía de nuevo de debajo del agua y empezaba a nadar con inusitada soltura en estilo croll a través de la enorme piscina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como curiosidad, Rose nació un 12 de Noviembre y es Escorpio y Patrick nació un 2 de Octubre y es Libra.
> 
> Como veis, Rose cumple años un mes después que Patrick y se llevan casi 3 años.
> 
> La escena de la piscina se me ocurrió este veranito mientras yo misma observaba en la piscina de mi pueblo a algunos niños y niñas pequeños como le daban la tabarra a sus padres para que se bañaran con ellos... :D la única diferencia es que los multimillonarios tienen piscinas privadas xD


	20. La Nieve

Cuando Tony Stark se decidió por comprar una casa de montaña con aire de chalet alpino cercana a la estación de esquí de Verbier, en Suiza, lo hizo porque Pepper Potts, su entonces asistente personal y mujer de confianza, le dijo que era uno de los mejores destinos del mundo para el esquiador experto, con 400 Km de pistas interconectadas. Y por supuesto, no tuvo nada que ver con su decisión el hecho de que fuera uno de los pueblos de montaña europeos con mayor vida nocturna y opciones para salir a bailar, beber y divertirse por las noches, desde luego que no… En aquellos tiempos de su lejana juventud, el esquí era un deporte exclusivo solo al alcance de las grandes fortunas como la suya, pero últimamente esta tendencia estaba cambiando bastante y muchas más personas de distintos poderes adquisitivos pasaban sus vacaciones de invierno en la nieve. Pese a ello, Verbier seguía manteniendo su exclusividad, y era un entorno estupendo para Tony, quien podía pasar relativamente desapercibido entre otros multimillonarios y empresarios de éxito. Por eso habían decidido pasar allí una semana de relax.

La estación de esquí amaneció aquella mañana envuelta en la niebla, como venía siendo habitual durante los últimos días del mes de Diciembre. Rose se desperezó mientras miraba el paisaje blanco por la ventana. Eran sus primeras vacaciones navideñas en una estación de esquí. Y todo resultaba una nueva aventura. La semana había sido intensa, aprendiendo a esquiar en compañía de otros niños en la pista verde, con una instructora alemana que hablaba muy mal el inglés. Quedaban solo 3 días de vacaciones. Después de Año Nuevo regresarían a la casa de Malibú, al calor, al colegio y a la vida de siempre. Pero por lo menos, todavía tendría tiempo de disfrutar de los regalos de Navidad que se amontonaban en la mesa baja de su habitación. La casa de la montaña era divertida, de madera como las de los cuentos. Y su habitación abuahardillada parecía la de esa niña de aquellos viejos dibujos animados, Heidi. Decidió vestirse de prisa y bajar a desayunar. El día de hoy pintaba muy emocionante y tenía muchas ganas de empezarlo. Esperaba que mamá cumpliera su promesa.

\- Trapitos, ¿están papá y mamá despiertos?-preguntó a su muñeca robótica.

\- Si, Rose. Abajo, en el salón.-contestó ésta de inmediato.

Empezó a bajar los escalones de tres en tres. Y asomó su cabeza por las escaleras a tiempo de escucharles discutir delante de las tostadas. Rose sabía que sus padres discutían muchas veces y por distintos y variados motivos, pero eso no la preocupaba en absoluto, al contrario, sabía que era su manera de mostrarse aprecio.

\- Ni por un momento pienses que estoy tan loca como para seguirte a una pista negra. Si se te ha metido entre ceja y ceja romperte una pierna, allá tu.

Rose entró en el salón a tiempo de escuchar la réplica de su padre.

\- Necesito un buen chute de adrenalina ahora que las cosas están tan tranquilas.

\- Está bien.-bufó Pepper.-Haz lo que quieras. Tu hija y yo nos lo tomaremos con relax.

\- ¡Buenos Días!-saludó Rose sentándose en una de las sillas que había libres y poniéndose una tostada en el plato.

\- Hablando de la reina de la casa… ¡Buenos días Super Rosie! ¿Qué tal has pasado la noche?

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¡Buenos días, cariño!-dijo mamá mientras alargaba el brazo para coger una jarra blanca.-¿Quieres que te ponga la leche?

\- Sí, con cola cao… Mami… Hoy quiero probar a ver si puedo bajar contigo la pista azul. Quedamos en que me dejarías… Sólo quedan 3 días de vacaciones.-dijo poniendo mirada lastimera.

Mamá la miró a los ojos, ponderando la situación, como hacía siempre antes de tomar una decisión importante.

\- Bueno, la instructora de esquí dice que ya estás preparada para intentar esquiar sola, CON SUPERVISIÓN. Así que, de acuerdo. Lo intentaremos. Pero no te alejarás de mí. Y tú.-dijo apuntando con un dedo muy seria la cara de su marido.-Nos vemos en los remontes a la hora de comer, señor "si no tiento al peligro incluso estando de vacaciones no soy feliz"

\- Oh vamos, solo esquiaremos, ¡después de lo que estoy acostumbrado a hacer eso es pan comido! no seas tan dramática, Pepper ¿Qué sería de la vida sin un poco de emoción?

Su hija se rió. Pepper puso los ojos en blanco y Tony les sonrió a ambas, mientras le revolvía el pelo a Rose y le daba un gran mordisco a su tostada untada de mermelada de frutos rojos.

* * *

Exactamente una hora más tarde, salieron todos juntos por la puerta del chalet alpino. Todos iban completamente equipados con su mono de esquí, gafas especiales para la nieve, gorro, guantes y naturalmente, sus propios esquís. Por primera vez, nada más llegar a la estación, Rose corrió hacia los remontes estirando la mano de su madre y se sentó de un salto en uno de los telesillas. Colocada en medio de sus padres, empezó a mirar el hermoso paisaje que presentaban ante ella las altas cumbres nevadas. Completamente emocionada, señalaba hacia abajo los edificios de las tiendas, bares, edificios y la zona donde hasta ese día, había tomado sus clases de esquí.

\- Y allí tienen que estar Peter, Eve, Helga y la Señorita Swelvers… la profesora que… Huy ¡que pequeñito se ve todo!

De pronto, el remonte empezó a aminorar hasta casi detenerse y los tres bajaron de un salto.

\- Nosotras nos quedamos aquí. ¿Estás seguro de querer ir a las pistas de más arriba?-comentó Pepper.

\- Si, tranquila. Tú cuida bien de la pequeña diablilla. Me preocupa que se abra la cabeza haciéndose la valiente.

\- Eh, que no soy tan torpe.-contestó Rose ofendida.

Tony sonrió mientras hacía el intento de acariciarle la helada mejilla a su hija y esta retiraba la cara deliberadamente, un poco enfadada.

\- ¡Bueno, que grandísimo logro! Ya he conseguido enfadar a mis dos mujeres y todavía no son las 11 de la mañana.-bromeó Tony divertido.-El día sólo puede ir a mejor.

\- Luego nos vemos y cuidadito...-se acercó Pepper, le cogió suavemente de la barbilla y le despidió con un beso breve en los labios.

\- Sólo voy a divertirme un poco…-dijo mientras se encaminaba a los otros remontes que quedaban un poco más lejos de donde se encontraban.-¡Hasta luego!

Empezó a caminar hasta que su figura envuelta en el mono de esquí negro y blanco, se perdió de vista. Pepper cogió a Rose de la mano y se encaminaron hacia el lugar donde empezaba la bajada, en la ladera de la montaña. Otros esquiadores y esquiadoras pasaron por su lado mientras Pepper se agachaba junto a su hija, comprobando que llevaba los esquís correctamente colocados, los guantes y las gafas para evitar problemas con el sol. Después ella misma se ajustó los esquís.

\- Todo en orden. ¿Empezamos?

\- ¡Sí!-dijo la niña poniéndose en movimiento.

\- Bien, Rose no te separes de mí y... muy bien coge ritmo, frena, vale muy bien.

De pronto, la pequeña pelirroja dio un traspiés y se dió de bruces contra el frío suelo. Su madre la miró un poco consternada.

\- Cariño... ¿puedes levantarte?

\- No es nada, mami. Puedo. Uhhh, esa roca… ¡Auh!-dijo desde el suelo, de inmediato poniéndose de pié.-Vale. Mamá espera. Ya está.

\- ¿Seguimos?-dijo su madre desde al lado.-Vamos a probar otra vez.-Ambas volvieron a ponerse en movimiento.

Poco a poco, las dos esquiadoras empezaron a descender la ladera una junto a la otra. Pepper aminoró el ritmo para adecuarse al de su hija.

Virginia Potts era una gran esquiadora. Aprendió unos 15 años atrás, cuando Tony la hizo venir aquí con él, con la excusa de validar la compra del chalet que ahora era su casa. Él se había decidido por esta zona, en parte, siguiendo su consejo, pues le pidió una exhaustiva comparativa entre diferentes estaciones de esquí europeas. Fue un trabajo arduo, le llevó varios días y finalmente su adorado jefe se decidió por esta zona por sus posibilidades de fiesta nocturna más que por su elaborado informe sobre pros y contras, eso era algo que Pepper siempre supo. Sucedió al poco tiempo de empezar en su puesto de asistente personal. Ella nunca había esquiado antes en toda su vida, y durante aquel viaje de negocios tuvo que aguantar las risas y bromas poco sutiles de Tony ante cada traspiés con el que acababa en el suelo, probando la fría nieve en múltiples y variados lugares de su anatomía. Para él era muy fácil, había esquiado desde niño. Con instructores privados en Aspen, Colorado.

Casi tan fácil como para Rose, que con 6 años recién cumplidos ya tenía cierta gracia natural con los esquís, aunque estaba muy lejos de tener el estilo que le impidiera darse de bruces con el suelo, cada varios metros de ladera. Al poco rato, la niña tenía las mejillas completamente enrojecidas por el frío. Consiguieron llegar abajo a un ritmo mucho más lento del que hubiera sido habitual, pero a Pepper no le importaba. Llevaba toda la semana realizando bajadas cada vez más rápidas en directa competición con su marido y disfrutar del paisaje mientras se deslizaba pausadamente, compartiendo aquel momento con su hija, el momento especial en que por fin estaba esquiando sola, era algo que no habría querido cambiar por nada del mundo.

Pepper sonrió.

Volvieron a subir y realizar la bajada de la pista algunas veces más a lo largo de la mañana. Rose hacía largos descansos entre bajada y bajada. Pepper la observaba divertida, pensando en los pequeños moratones que le iban a salir de tanto caerse al suelo. Desde luego, no se le podía negar a la pequeña el empeño y la determinación que le ponía a la empresa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tony había realizado sin problemas unas cuantas bajadas y empezaba a aburrirse de aquella pista negra. Deseaba ver a Pepper y a Rose. Pensó que quizá más tarde bajaría a su encuentro. Le apetecía ver que tal se le daban los esquís a su pequeña.

Se deslizaba tranquilamente por la ladera de la montaña pensando en cambiar a otra pista alta, cuando algo a lo lejos llamó poderosamente su atención. Se detuvo en seco y entornó los ojos para distinguirlo mejor. Una especie de brillo intermitente en una de las cumbres fue lo que le puso sobre aviso. Parecía el resplandor de algo metálico, grande, reflejado por el sol de mediodía. Sólo fue un breve instante, pero decidió no prestarle demasiada atención. Seguramente tan sólo se trataba de alguna máquina de nieve, reflejada por el sol.

Debió hacer caso a su primer instinto.

Tan sólo unos minutos después, el intenso rugido de la montaña nevada desplomándose en forma de terrible tromba se dejó escuchar por todo el valle.

En instantes, una enorme avalancha repentina cogió desprevenida a la estación de esquí de Verbier.

Sobre la pista azul, descendiendo lentamente, Pepper y Rose escucharon el terrible estruendo y, al volverse sobresaltadas, vieron acercarse peligrosamente la inmensa cantidad de nieve. En segundos se cerniría sobre ellas. Pepper maniobró con horror. Su mente racional alcanzó a calibrar que era sumamente raro que la avalancha afectara a las pistas más inferiores, situadas mucho más cerca de la ladera de la montaña ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Se agachó instintivamente para rodear a su hija, intentando protegerla con su propio cuerpo.

\- ¡Rose, al suelo!-gritó derrumbando a la asustada niña sobre la fría nieve.

\- ¡Mamiiii!

Y de pronto, un intenso haz de luz azul las rodeó a ambas. Pepper buscó la fuente del extraño rayo y observó con sorpresa que procedía de la mochila de su hija.

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- ¡Es Trapitos! Pero yo no la he activado, mamá. Ya viene la bola de nieve gigante... ¿Crees que la onda azul aguantará? Creo, puede que nos salve… a las dos, si hay suficiente energía, no está diseñada para proteger a dos personas.

Entonces su madre hizo ademán de salir del campo protector.

\- Si no puede ponernos a salvo a las dos, prefiero asegurarme de que TÚ estés a salvo, cariño.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Su hija la detuvo, desesperada.

\- Pero… ¡NO! Mamá, no intentes salir fuera del campo de energía. Papá siempre fue muy claro con eso.

Pepper se paró consternada. Supuso que la muñeca robótica estaba programada para una contingencia como aquella, posiblemente para evitar que Rose abandonara el espacio seguro por error. Estaban atrapadas dentro y no sabían si la barrera resistiría el impacto. Pepper se aferró con fuerza a su hija, dominada por el miedo. *Tony* pensó angustiada *¿Por qué?* Si salían con vida de aquello, iban a tener una fuerte discusión acerca de los mecanismos de seguridad pasiva integrados en Trapitos, por favor, si salían con bien de éste ¿accidente? Pepper no podía pensar en nada fortuito o casual amenazando sus vidas. Quizás se estaba convirtiendo en una madre y esposa paranoica.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Tony tan sólo estaba ocupada por un mismo pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez "Rose, Pepper… Pepper, Rose" mientras de inmediato activaba su reloj de pulsera. El maletín con la armadura portátil del MARK XXVI salió disparado a grandísima velocidad de la casa a través de una de las paredes de madera y se enganchó a su reloj de pulsera acoplándose alrededor de su cuerpo. Estuvo listo en apenas 5 segundos y voló a toda la velocidad que le proporcionaron sus repulsores en dirección a la enorme mole de nieve que se cernía sobre los cientos de personas que se encontraban en ese momento en la estación de esquí y lo que era aún más preocupante, sobre su mujer y su hija.

\- JARVIS localiza a Pepper y a Rose. ¡Ahora!

\- Indicando su posición exacta en el monitor, señor.

Aceleró a toda potencia y se dirigió al punto donde se encontraban, a escasos metros de entrar en contacto con la enorme mole de nieve en movimiento. Se posicionó montaña arriba, justo delante de la tromba blanca y disparó los láseres rojos a máxima potencia a mitad del descenso, con la intención de producir un agujero con la suficiente profundidad para retener la enorme avalancha de nieve. La idea surtió relativo éxito y la riada blanca empezó a sepultarse en el inmenso agujero abierto. Los casquillos del láser salieron disparados en todas direcciones mientras un solo pensamiento ocupaba toda su mente: Pepper y Rose, atrapadas y asustadas tan sólo unos metros más abajo. Respiró de alivio al comprobar que tan sólo un poco de nieve seguía desbordando por los lados del agujero y continuando su descenso ladera abajo. Así que aceleró un poco y disparó dos de sus cohetes accesorios, creando sendos agujeros en el camino del río de nieve. Ambos regueros siguieron avanzando unos metros, rodeando la enorme estructura azulada, creando como un pasillo amurallado de hielo compacto que dejaba a su familia completamente aislada entre dos altísimos muros de hielo. Finalmente, la nieve se detuvo por completo. Planeó ligeramente y se lanzó en picado sobre la estructura azul.

\- Jarvis, protocolo de seguridad 1B en la matriz de control de Trapitos.

\- Ejecutado, señor.-vino la inmediata respuesta.

A un simple contacto con su armadura, la protección energética azulada de la muñeca cedió, introduciéndose de nuevo en el interior de su estructura. Iron Man las recogió a ambas elevándolas en el aire. Trazó un vuelo rápido de reconocimiento y las dejó a gran distancia de la estación de esquí, en el punto más abierto y seguro que conocía: la plaza del pueblo. Las depositó en el suelo con sumo cuidado.

\- ¿Estáis bien?-preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

\- ¡Papá, nos has salvado!-gritó Rose emocionada y aliviada.-¡Es genial!

\- ¿Cómo quieres que estemos bien? ¡Casi nos traga una avalancha! ¿Tienes idea…? ¡Tony voy a matarte! ¿Que demonios ocurre? Tienes que explicarme…

\- Lo siento, Pep. Después. Esto todavía no está controlado. Y no tengo ni la más remota idea de que demonios ha pasado.

Y volvió a ascender rápidamente en dirección a la estación de esquí, donde el caos y el riesgo de nuevas avalanchas todavía era evidente. Rose lo miró alejarse orgullosa y sonriente. Pepper tragó un suspiro de miedo y preocupación.

Iron Man ayudó en la evaluación de daños, rescató a personas atrapadas bajo la nieve y ayudó a las autoridades y servicios de emergencia suizos en todo lo que pudo en las labores de investigación. Subió a la cumbre elevada donde se había originado la avalancha y estuvo buscando pistas. No encontró ninguna pieza de metal que se correspondiera con el brillo extraño que detectara con anterioridad, pero sí unas huellas extrañas dibujadas en la nieve. Como de una estructura pesada que hubiera permanecido allí durante un rato.

\- JARVIS ¿puedes decirme a qué podrían pertenecer esas marcas?

\- Parece algo pesado, ha trazado grandes surcos en la nieve. No son huellas de ruedas, por lo que no se trataría de un vehículo a motor, podría ser otro tipo de vehículo o sostén que no utilizase ruedas ni guías para desplazarse…

\- ¿No puedes ser más preciso?

\- Sin más información, no. Lo lamento, señor.

\- Ya… yo también lo lamento. Aquí está pasando algo raro y no tengo ninguna pista acerca de lo que es. Esta avalancha ha sido provocada y su objetivo… me preocupa. Mándale toda la información que hemos recabado a Natasha en E.S.C.U.D.O, tal vez ella pueda meterse en sus bases de datos y aclararnos algo. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Y pasó buena parte del día en comunicación con las autoridades suizas y con la línea segura de E.S.C.U.D.O

*Menudo final de vacaciones* pensó contrariado. *¿Es que nunca podremos tener unas vacaciones en condiciones?*

* * *

Mucho más tarde, una vez hubo dado cuenta a las autoridades Suizas de todo lo que podía aportar para la resolución del suceso, después de recibir algunas llamadas de E.S.C.U.D.O y de sus amigos, como Rhodey que se habían enterado de lo que había ocurrido por las noticias de la televisión, al fin decidió que podía quitarse la armadura y volver a la zona segura, a ver como se encontraba su familia. Divisó la plaza del pueblo y aminoró, posándose en el porche del ayuntamiento con estudiada delicadeza. Accionó las claves en la pantalla y la armadura de emergencia empezó a recogerse en forma de maleta delante de él, soltándose de su nuevo reloj de pulsera tecnológico. De nuevo en ropa de esquí y con la maleta en la mano, se dirigió a su esposa e hija que aguardaban delante de una tienda decorada al estilo de montaña.

\- Subiré a casa, recogeré nuestras cosas y buscaremos habitación en uno de estos hoteles.-dijo señalándolos con la mano.-Vosotras podéis quedaros aquí. Vamos a preguntar…

\- ¡En ese!-dijo Rose animada.-Tiene el tejado de color verde, es bonito, de estilo tirolés… y el folleto dice que tiene un spa muy grande… ¡Y las suites tienen jacuzzi!

\- ¿Y tú como sabes…?- sonrió Tony mientras una gran idea cruzaba por su mente ante la mención de la enorme bañera de agua caliente.

\- Me aburría, Papá. Has tardado horas… me he puesto a investigar todos los edificios de la zona.- Dijo mientras le tendía el folleto del hotel.

Pepper asintió con resignación por la fuerza de la costumbre. En algo tenía que entretener a su hiperactiva hija mientras él intentaba salvar a toda la estación de esquí. Después, miró a Tony interrogante.

\- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a nuestra casa? ¿La han atacado? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Nos querían a nosotras?

\- Pepper cálmate, te va a dar un infarto.-dijo Tony intentando tranquilizarla.- Solo… es que… el MARK XXVI ha hecho un boquete inmenso en la pared del dormitorio al salir disparado y el frío que entra es insoportable. No podemos pasar ahí la noche. El chalet es inhabitable hasta que lo reparemos.

\- Tú y tus malditos agujeros… ¿es que nuestras casas siempre tienen que acabar medio destruidas?-preguntó irritada.

Tony esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Tengo un don… además lo de la torre fue culpa de Loki, exonérame de eso… porque… sabes muy bien que no fue culpa mía.

Rose rió. Pepper levantó la mano en señal de negación.

\- Me rindo, sería más práctico que nos acostumbrásemos a las corrientes de aire… o mejor todavía, a convivir con la gente de la construcción…-Pepper se acercó un poco más para abrazarle, más relajada y tranquila.-Me alegro de que estés bien, de que estemos todos bien. ¿Sabes algo más?- preguntó vacilante. No quería escuchar la respuesta.

Tony le apretó el hombro con la mano que le quedaba libre y la miró a los ojos.

\- No te mentiré. La policía dice que fue una avalancha provocada y que utilizaron algún tipo de aparato electromagnético para producirla.

Pepper lo miró muy seria. Sus peores sospechas se confirmaban. Y no podía evitar sentir miedo.

\- ¿Crees que iban… a por nosotras… o a por ti?-se le quebró la voz.

Tony tragó saliva antes de responder, un poco apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Qué otra explicación hay? Quiero decir… aquí no ha pasado nada extraño, sospechoso o relevante en años. Y de repente llegamos nosotros… y ocurre una avalancha provocada. Suiza es un país tranquilo. La verdad es que esto no me gusta, Pepper.-dijo mientras observaba a su hija.-De todas formas, les ha salido mal. Planearan lo que planearan no esperaban que estuviera preparado.

Pepper asintió *por ahora* pensó un poco alterada. *Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá la próxima vez?* Rose no parecía asustada, tan sólo pensativa. Se acercó a sus padres y se abrazó a ambos, como buscando su calor.

\- Mami, no te preocupes. ¡Papá siempre les dará su merecido a los malos!-dijo totalmente convencida.

\- Desde luego.-aportó Tony tocándole la punta de la naricilla en gesto cariñoso.

*Eso espero* pensó Pepper todavía preocupada. Porque a diferencia de su hija, ella sí sabía que su marido no era un héroe todopoderoso como los de los cuentos y las historias, sino una persona de carne y hueso, extraordinaria, si. Pero con sus limitaciones humanas. Y en la vida real, no siempre ganan los buenos.

* * *

Al día siguiente al pavoroso suceso, los ánimos de la familia Stark estaban algo más alegres y mucho menos sombríos. Era por la tarde, y se encontraban disfrutando de su penúltimo día de descanso en una de las enormes suites del hotel más lujoso de Verbier. Pepper tomaba un baño relajante en el enorme jacuzzi intentando poner en orden sus ideas. Las burbujas acariciaban su cuerpo de manera placentera mientras decidía que quizás sería mejor intentar no pensar tanto en el futuro. Porque no le hacía ningún bien. En eso, oyó el familiar ruido que indicaba que su marido entraba en la habitación, el grueso suelo de parqué crujiendo sobre sus pasos. Alzó la vista y constató, divertida, que solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Seguro que cuando su hija mencionó lo del jacuzzi la tarde anterior, ya tenía este momento grabado en la mente.

\- ¿Me haces un sitio ahí, a tu lado?-dijo mientras dejaba caer la toalla y empezaba a meterse en la enorme bañera.

\- ¿Para qué pregunta, Señor Stark, si va a acabar haciendo lo que usted quiera?-comentó divertida.

Tony se acercó más a ella y empezó a juguetear con su piel. Tocando sutilmente su hombro, luego el brazo, realizando pequeñas caricias con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Sabes que Rose está en la habitación de al lado… y no hay pestillos en las puertas de este hotel…-intentó hacerle entrar en razón sin conseguirlo.-Estate quieto…

\- Tu hija está entretenida viendo los dibujos animados. Acabo de comprobarlo.

Pepper levantó las cejas y esbozó media sonrisa.

\- Así que cuando amenaza con interrumpir nuestra intimidad es MI hija y cuando hace algo asombroso o genial es sólo TUYA ¿no? Ya veo…-dijo mientras intentaba apartarse un poquito de él. Iniciando esa especie de juego del gato y el ratón que tanto les gustaba.

\- Mmmm.-dijo Tony mientras se acercaba a robarle un beso.-Podemos ser rápidos, seguro que está distraída… llevamos una semana aquí, con tan poco espacio… No hemos encontrado ningún momento para…

\- Ya sabes que Rose es incapaz de mantener su atención centrada en la misma actividad durante mucho rato…-dijo Pepper cogiéndolo de la barbilla e intentando apartarlo de ella sin conseguirlo.- No sé yo a QUIÉN me recuerda eso…

Pero Tony apenas la escuchaba, concentrado como estaba en recorrer con sus labios y su lengua la parte interna del cuello de su esposa, mientras intentaba acariciar sus pechos con mucha más avidez que habilidad.

\- No recuerdo la última vez que lo hicimos dentro de un jacuzzi… y eso es imperdonable, Señora Stark.-murmuró dentro de su oreja.

Pepper se dio por vencida, con un poco de suerte quizá Rose no se movería del salón… Lo miró, traviesa.

\- Como nos pille nuestra hija, será usted quien le dé las convenientes explicaciones sobre las abejas y las flores, y el por qué mamá y papá hacen estas cosas, Señor Stark.-sonrió ella mientras lo besaba. Una de sus manos en su espalda, la otra en su cuello. Sus lenguas entrelazadas y el calor invadiendo su abdomen… Las manos de Tony recorriendo su cuerpo en suaves e intensas caricias. El agua caliente acariciando sus cuerpos. Se separaron levemente mientras ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de caricias suaves en la parte baja de sus pechos y el abdomen.

De pronto, el sonido de una conocida voz los sorprendió a ambos.

\- Mamá… no puedo cambiar de canal y… eh… ¿Te está dando papá un masaje? Tienes los ojos cerrados y cara de gusto...

Pepper abrió los ojos de inmediato. Tony cesó sus actividades manuales submarinas al instante y ambos se giraron sorprendidos, contemplando a su hija. De pié delante de ellos, abrazada a su gastada muñeca de trapo y mirándolos con cara de sorpresa, alternativamente.

Ni siquiera la habían oído entrar, estaban demasiado distraídos con sus propios menesteres.

\- ¡Rose! Cariño… ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Pepper intentando recuperar la compostura.

\- Solo quería cambiar de canal el televisor… pero… todos los canales son en francés, alemán o italiano y en los que hablan en inglés no hacen nada que me guste… me aburro…-de pronto una genial idea cruzó por su mente y su cara se iluminó.- ¿Me puedo bañar con vosotros?

Tony y Pepper se miraron divertidos. Después de todo, deberían esperar a un momento más propicio.

\- Señora Stark, continuaremos con esto… No crea que la afortunada intervención de su hija la va a salvar.-susurró su marido en su oído acariciándole la oreja sutilmente con su bigote. Y después, dirigiéndose en voz alta a su hija.-Venga, claro que puedes ¡ven aquí con nosotros, Super Rosie!

La niña se quitó el pijama, acomodó a Trapitos en el suelo, y se metió con ellos en la enorme bañera repleta de agua caliente y burbujas. Se colocó estratégicamente entre sus padres y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Los tres sonrieron.

\- Me gusta bañarme con vosotros.-sonrió muy ufana.-El jacuzzi hace cosquillas.

Tony y Pepper se besaron por encima de la pelirroja cabecita. Fue un beso corto y breve.

\- ¡Eh! Que hay una niña delante.-dijo Rose muy seria.

Sus padres la miraron sonrientes.

\- Creo que alguien está celosona.-dijo su padre mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

\- Jajajaja Para, papi jajajaja ¡para!

\- ¿Tú también quieres un beso?-preguntó su madre alegre.

\- Vale.-contestó la niña de inmediato.

Sus padres la besaron en ambas mejillas a la vez, cada uno en la mejilla sonrosada que le quedaba más cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo varias cosas que comentaros esta vez. Lo primero es que cuando me planteé escribir este capítulo tuve que documentarme bastante sobre el esquí y las estaciones donde se practica dicho deporte. Porque... ¡yo nunca he esquiado! Así que si encontráis incoherencias o cosas que no cuadran, pido perdón por mi inexperiencia. Es sólo que me hacía ilusión que Rose quisiera practicar un deporte activo y se me ocurrió este.
> 
> En segundo lugar, en este capítulo hay una pequeña escena de acción. Quiero que sepáis que nunca me he sentido cómoda escribiendo acción. Siempre pienso que podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor. Nunca me quedo contenta. Y esta vez no es excepción. Pero estoy escribiendo un fic de Iron Man y la acción es parte inseparable de la esencia del personaje. Así que ¡me he lanzado a la piscina! Se que esta ha sido breve, pero he decidido ir poquito a poco. Habrá más escenas de acción en el futuro, y espero ir mejorando sobre la marcha.
> 
> Por último, aquí os dejo una guía aclaratoria sobre las pistas de esquí y lo que significa cada color:
> 
> Verde, pistas muy fáciles, con poca pendiente (10-15%), generalmente muy cortas (menos de 500 metros), resguardadas climatológicamente y en cotas bajas. Son las ideales para los debutantes a la práctica de los deportes de nieve. Los remontes en estas pistas son más lentos y tienen menos fuerza que en el resto de tipo de pistas, para no intimidar al usuario.
> 
> Azul, pistas fáciles e intermedias, estas pistas, con mayores pendientes que las verdes, suponen el siguiente paso en la práctica del esquí. Ya no son las pistas para aprender, por éstas, pasan esquiadores o snowboarders de todos los niveles, y los remontes para acceder a ellas ya no son especiales para los que están iniciándose.
> 
> Roja, son pistas difíciles, son pistas para esquiadores o snowboarders de nivel medio-alto. Suelen ser pistas con una gran pendiente, en ocasiones superando el 40%.
> 
> Negra, pistas muy difíciles, estas son pistas para esquiadores experimentados, la dificultad suele provenir de la gran pendiente sobre la que discurren (en ocasiones más del 50%), así como ser pasos muy estrechos en los que hace falta una gran destreza a la hora de realizar giros ya que no hay mucho espacio. Son las pistas balizadas más bonitas, ya que suelen estar en cotas altas y al tener muy grandes desniveles y pocos practicantes por la dificultad, las vistas desde éstas son espectaculares.


	21. Revelaciones

Había sido un día atípico. El trabajo en Industrias Stark había funcionado como la seda. Era Viernes, por la tarde y llegaban temprano a casa. Poco después de la hora de comer. Los dos. Tony se había entretenido un poco en el taller, como era habitual en él, mientras su esposa se tomaba la tarde de relax. Pasadas algunas horas, se le ocurrió preguntarle a JARVIS por ella. Quería enseñarle la última innovación para su armadura en la que llevaba varias semanas trabajando.

\- JARVIS, ¿Dónde está Pepper? Dile que baje de inmediato. Quiero que vea una cosa.

\- La señora se está dando una ducha, señor… no creo prudente interrumpirla ahora…

Un solo pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Tony, que inmediatamente dejó de centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo y pasó a imaginarse a Pepper, desnuda y las gotas de agua recorriendo su sedosa piel blanca.

\- ¿A qué hora sale Rose del colegio?

\- Hoy saldrá más tarde. Tiene actividades extraescolares. Una hora de español y otras dos de taekwondo.

\- Oh, si… es cierto…-sonrió ampliamente Tony sin poder contenerse.- Y ¿dices que Pepper está en la ducha? ¿Desde hace mucho?

\- No, no demasiado… desde hace unos minutos entró en funcionamiento el sistema electrónico del baño que…

\- Está bien… no necesito más detalles. JARVIS no me molestes durante un rato. Modo silencioso.

No recibió respuesta alguna cuando una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su cara mientras elaboraba su plan de ataque. Tony Stark siempre había tenido una fantasía que les involucraba a él mismo y a su esposa en una ducha, llevando a cabo actividades muy divertidas. Seguramente tenía que ver con el hecho de que durante su primer acercamiento físico en lo alto de una azotea él hubiera insinuado su intención de ducharse juntos y ella se lo hubiese impedido. Aquella maravillosa noche, que recordaría mientras viviera, intentó llegar a tiempo de acorralarla, pero no lo consiguió y aunque finalmente obtuvo la recompensa de saborear su maravilloso cuerpo por primera vez, no resultó del todo como había planeado en su cabeza. Aquella escena seguía dando vueltas y más vueltas en su cerebro y decidió que había llegado el momento de hacerla realidad de una vez por todas.

Pepper estaba de buen humor y últimamente ambos estaban más motivados de lo habitual, a causa de la decisión que habían tomado hacía algunas semanas. Por fin había logrado convencerla de que era el momento adecuado para buscar otro hijo. Las cosas en Industrias Stark funcionaban como un reloj de precisión. Hacía más de un año de lo de Suiza y todo se había mantenido más o menos en relativa calma. Además, Rose ya tenía algo más de 7 años y una diferencia de edad mucho más grande con su hermano o hermana no sería lo ideal. Eso sin contar con la edad de ambos, el tiempo pasaba deprisa y ya no eran tan jóvenes. Si querían aumentar la familia tendría que ser ahora. No les quedaba mucho tiempo para pensárselo.

Así que se quitó la camiseta gastada del MIT, dejándola caer despreocupadamente sobre la cama. Se sacó las zapatillas de un puntapié y después los pantalones vaqueros sin demasiada ceremonia. A continuación se dirigió al baño, en el que el sonido del agua al caer se escuchaba como una tentadora invitación que no era capaz de dejar pasar. Completamente desnudo, observó a través de la mampara de cristal ligeramente opacado. Distinguía perfectamente las voluptuosas formas de su esposa. *Esta mujer era capaz de volverle loco haciendo cosas tan inocentes como enjabonarse el cuerpo* pensó acelerado. Acechó un poco más hasta que ella volvió a dar el agua. Entonces, abrió con decisión la mampara de la ducha, lo único que le alejaba de su objetivo y sonrió ampliamente de manera arrebatadoramente sexy.

El sonido de la mampara al abrirse hizo que Pepper se diera la vuelta instintivamente. El agua todavía cayendo de forma suave sobre su cuerpo, trazando deliciosas caricias sobre su piel. Había notado que la observaba, desde unos instantes previos, pero la expresión de absoluto deseo en la cara de su marido fue lo que la hizo estremecerse de excitación. Mucho más que el acecho anterior.

Pepper sabía lo de su fantasía de hacer el amor en la ducha. Sabía que todavía no habían podido llevarla a cabo, pese a ser una de las preferidas de Tony, que muchas veces intentaba tentarla dándole algunos detalles de las escenas que pasaban por su cabeza. Pepper ahogó una sonrisa. Hasta hoy, era el día de hacerla real, decidió contenta. La mañana en la oficina había sido fructífera, Tony había cumplido con las reuniones y no tenía que recoger a Rose hasta dentro de 3 horas… se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró incitante.

\- Tony… no te he oído llegar.-dijo suavemente haciéndose la inocente. Y rió, con una risa franca, abierta, incitante…

\- Pepper…-fue el único sonido que escapó de sus labios. Él seguía inmóvil, mirándola, memorizando sus curvas en imágenes de lo más deliciosas. Ella tenía sobre él ese extraño poder, que lo dejaba quieto, inmóvil cual estatua de sal sometida a su hechizo.

Su mujer no lo dejó seguir imaginando, se abalanzó sobre él y lo metió dentro del reducido espacio, apretándolo contra ella y dejando que el agua cayera sobre ambos con fuerza. Lo besó intensamente, entrelazando su lengua con la suya en un baile de pasión. De pronto notó sus manos ardientes sobre su piel mojada, acariciándola, recorriéndola por entero y marcando un delicioso contraste con las zonas de su piel frescas por el agua que corría sobre ambos. Pepper trazó la musculatura de su pecho con un dedo, Tony se estremeció de placer y con un movimiento firme la empujó levemente contra la pared de la ducha, permitiendo que ambos pudiesen aguantar mejor el equilibrio en el pequeño habitáculo.

\- Dios… Pepper… no sabes… cuánto... he deseado…-murmuró él, completamente excitado, ardiendo de deseo.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Shhhhh sólo hagámoslo, amor…-murmuró ella quedamente en su oído mientras succionaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Pepper era malvada, Tony se sentía completamente a su merced. Tan loco por ella como el primer día. Bajó sus manos lentamente, esparciendo sus caricias poco a poco, hacia la zona más sensible entre sus piernas mientras lamía y succionaba con su boca alrededor de su cuello, la barbilla, detrás de las orejas. Dios adoraba succionar el cuello de Pepper, el sabor de su piel como a vainilla, tan sabrosa... Dejar marcas por su cuello. Después su boca se entretuvo en sus pechos, lamiendo con sutileza los suculentos pezones, mojados, de tacto tan firme... El agua resbalando sobre ellos. Sexo y agua, resultaba una combinación de factores irresistible para él. No sabría explicar de donde le venía ese fetichismo por el agua, pero el caso es que le excitaba hasta límites insospechados.

\- Mmmm, Tony…-suspiró Pepper mientras deslizaba sus manos a lo largo de su espalda. Notando la erección de su marido contra su abdomen, firme. Se estremeció de deseo ante el mero hecho de pensar cuánto la deseaba, combinado con la intensa sensación de las caricias que le prodigaba.

\- Es increíble, Pepper, ¿Por qué habremos tardado tanto en hacerlo?-dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarla.

Ella sólo sonrió. Y volvió a besarle densa y apasionadamente.

Tony deslizó sus dedos en el interior de su centro, palpando en suave cantidad de líquido y suspiró entrecortadamente en medio del beso. Su esposa, estaba tan mojada… preparada para recibirle. Pepper se estremeció al notar como sus dedos la penetraban con firmeza y adelantó sus caderas deseando más. Entrelazando sus cuerpos, aprisionando su erección entre sus cuerpos. Su marido sonrió y redobló sus esfuerzos bucales sobre sus pechos, mordiendo sutilmente un pezón. Pepper se estremeció y emitió un sonido gutural muy parecido a un grito. Loco de deseo, la besó ferozmente, aprisionándola todavía más contra la pared de la ducha. Pepper levantó las caderas una vez más y enroscó sus largas piernas alrededor de las de Tony que posicionó sus manos sobre sus nalgas para mantenerse confortablemente, descargando el peso de ambos sobre la pared. Pepper lo sujetó por los huesos de las caderas, atrayéndole hacia sí, deseando sentirle en su interior más que nada. Tony sonrió ante su ferocidad salvaje.

\- Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido… ¿lo sabías?-susurró mientras la hacía llegar al límite del deseo, torturándola, rozando sutilmente su clítoris con la punta de su miembro erecto, luego rozando su abertura, solo un poco intentando apartarse, aunque ella le tuviera tan sujeto que lo conseguía a duras penas.

Pepper estaba a punto de perder los nervios.

\- Tony, ¿quieres hacer el favor de follarme de una maldita vez?

\- Oh, la palabra con f… debes estar verdaderamente desesperada…- murmuró en su oído retador.-Eso sí no perdamos nunca las formas ¿eh?-dijo mientras deslizaba la lengua sobre el labio inferior de su mujer.

Ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de desesperación, deseo e impaciencia.

\- Tony…-susurró ella en tono suplicante.

Desde luego el uso de esa palabra le excitaba hasta límites inexplicables y después ese tono... ella sabía perfectamente lo que producía en él. No pudo resistir más tiempo la tentación y se deslizó en su interior de una sola acometida. Ella reforzó la presión sobre sus caderas y su cintura. Tony empezó a moverse contra la pared, primero con movimientos lentos y sutiles, casi agónicos, sin prisa… haciendo que ella disfrutara en agonía de su necesidad de que se moviera más rápido, pero aguardando, sin concederle su deseo. Él era capaz de mantener aquel ritmo durante mucho tiempo cuando se lo proponía. Los ojos marrones se clavaban en los azules mientras el tiempo corría lento, sucumbiendo al movimiento rítmico de sus cuerpos.

\- Tony, por favor, Tony…

\- Pepper…-era incapaz de concentrase en otra cosa que no fuera su nombre.

Poco a poco, con movimientos estudiados, empezó a aumentar el ritmo, trabajando con la sutileza de sus caderas adentro, afuera. Redobló sus esfuerzos sobre sus pezones, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo… Pepper emitía gemidos, gritos de deseo entrecortados, próxima a su clímax. Esos sonidos que eran mejores que música para sus oídos. Tony aceleró un poco más sus movimientos, sus caderas aumentando el ritmo en oleadas de placer y la llevó hasta su éxtasis. Sus respiraciones aceleradas, Pepper alcanzando el orgasmo gritando su nombre con las manos entrelazadas en girones de su cabello castaño. Tony la sostuvo firmemente para que no se cayera cuando sus músculos se volvieron de gelatina y su espalda se arqueó contra él. Siguió moviéndose cada vez más fuerte, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella retorcerse a su alrededor, sus músculos tensándose, hasta que logró alcanzar su propio clímax con un grito feroz que retumbó en todo el baño. Sintió la oleada de intenso placer extenderse por todas las fibras de su cuerpo y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y hacer que ambos cayeran al suelo. Finalmente, Pepper acunó su cabeza en su regazo y maniobró para posicionar de nuevo sus pies sobre suelo firme, evitando la caída. Lo acunó con ternura y levantó su cabeza para besarle. Después acercó lentamente sus labios al lóbulo de su oreja y susurró:

\- Estamos en los días indicados, amor. Puede que hoy encarguemos un bebé…-dijo tragando una sonrisa.

Tony levantó la mirada hacia ella, llena de asombro y amor. Esa mirada capaz de derretir un glaciar entero y que sólo Pepper y nada más que ella, era la elegida para recibir.

\- Eso sería maravilloso. Pero creo que deberíamos asegurar el rendimiento de nuestra empresa ¿no cree, Señora Stark?

Como respuesta, Pepper los posicionó a ambos justo debajo del chorro de agua de la ducha, dejando que los bañara de arriba abajo, abrazados. Y sonrió.

\- ¿No ha tenido suficiente Señor Stark?

\- Ni para empezar.-dijo sonriente.-Tengo mucha hambre.

La cogió de la mano y la sacó del reducido habitáculo mientras ella cerraba el grifo. Las gotas de agua dejaron marcas sobre el suelo del baño y el pasillo. Tony la condujo hasta su dormitorio. La recostó sobre la enorme cama con reverencia y se deslizó sobre ella, cubriéndola de besos desde los labios, pasando por el cuello, hasta el abdomen.

\- ¿Lista para el segundo asalto?-preguntó antes de que su cabeza se perdiera bajo su abdomen, entre sus piernas abiertas.

Pepper sonrió mientras sentía el delicado jugueteo de su lengua sobre su intimidad, extendió los brazos sobre la almohada y se dejó hacer, completamente extasiada.

Hicieron el amor algunas veces más aquella tarde. Cuando estaba descansado, Tony solía ser insaciable en aquellos menesteres, y todavía más si tenía un objetivo claro, como era el caso. Su esposa era capaz de seguir su ritmo sin problemas. Era una de esas cosas que le fascinaban por completo de ella.

Sobre la cama mojada, enredados en las sábanas de lino y mientras le acariciaba el abdomen en movimientos circulares, depositando pequeños y ardientes besos sobre su cuello, murmuró:

\- Van a ser unos días intensos. Tenemos que conseguir meter otro pequeño Stark ahí dentro.

Pepper suspiró, lo cogió de la babilla y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

\- No se puede decir que no estemos poniendo todo nuestro empeño, señor impaciente…

Dijo mientras le sonreía satisfecha y feliz. De pronto sus ojos se posaron en un punto más allá de ellos dos.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Has visto la hora que es?-dijo señalando el reloj digital de la mesita de noche.-Tenemos que ir a recoger a Rose, está a punto de salir de sus clases de Taekwondo.

Tony se acercó a darle un último beso y se dirigió al borde de la cama, renuente.

\- Iré yo. JARVIS ¿estás ahí? dile a Happy que prepare el coche. Salgo en unos minutos.

\- Sí señor.

Pepper se levantó de la cama tras él y lo detuvo.

\- Iré yo. Tu arreglarás este desorden.-dijo señalando las sábanas de la cama deshechas y completamente mojadas. Caminó unos pasos más y se volvió a mirarlo desde delante del armario ropero, lanzándole la ropa de cama limpia.- Toma, las sábanas secas. Al fin y al cabo ha sido tu idea que ahora esto parezca una piscina olímpica en vez de un dormitorio.

Tony cogió el paquete de sábanas al vuelo y sonrió con la boca torcida.

\- Lo que tú y yo hacemos sobre esta cama si que debería considerarse deporte olímpico.-contestó mientras la observaba vestirse con deleite.

Pepper le sonrió mientras se recolocaba una falda beis y terminaba de abotonarse una blusa blanca de algodón.

* * *

Unos cuantos días más tarde, tendida sobre su cama, la niña de 7 años volvió a apartarse un pequeño mechón de pelo castaño, ligeramente rojizo, de la cara. Se removió inquieta. Abrazaba una gastada muñeca de trapo y un viejo ornitorrinco de peluche contra su pecho en busca de consuelo. No abrió los ojos. Solo permaneció allí quieta esperando, en la seguridad de su habitación. Cuando empezaba a sentirse mejor se oyó la voz amistosa y conocida de JARVIS.

\- Rose, papá acaba de llegar.

Rosie se levantó de un salto y con Trapitos todavía aferrada contra su pecho, bajó los escalones que llevaban al taller de dos en dos. Posó su mano derecha sobre un pequeño detector de huellas dactilares situado precisamente a la altura de sus manos, y la puerta de cristal se abrió sin un sonido. Desde allí pudo ver los brazos metálicos que retiraban la armadura roja y dorada a su padre a gran velocidad.

Desde que se había hecho mayor, la armadura la fascinaba mucho más de lo que llegó alguna vez a asustarla. Sobretodo desde que su padre la salvara en la estación de esquí. La sensación de volar por el aire a gran velocidad, sabiendo que estaba totalmente segura, era increíble. Por eso su madre la había enviado a su cuarto mientras veía la CNN en el salón. Rose había intentado enterarse de que estaba pasando por todos los medios a su alcance, pero JARVIS y Trapitos tenían terminantemente prohibido en su programación mostrarle imágenes de los combates de Iron Man. Ni siquiera había podido piratear a Trapitos, aunque lo había intentado a conciencia. Pero los protocolos de seguridad eran demasiado buenos, todavía era incapaz de superar los conocimientos de programación de su padre. Así que nunca se enteraba de nada cuando papá salía a combatir a los malos. Solo le estaba permitido escuchar los relatos que él mismo le contaba, sobre todo cuando mamá no estaba delante. Las "Historias De Iron Man" narradas a posteriori en los pocos momentos que compartían juntos a solas, eran la única manera que tenía de saber que estaba pasando ahí fuera.

Rose entendía que las misiones de papá eran importantes, porque salvaban la vida de otras personas. Pero se sintió un poco egoísta al desear que estuviera allí con ella. Porque ahora mismo necesitaba decirle todo lo que llevaba dentro. El mal día en el colegio, la reciente discusión con mamá… Todo.

\- Papá…

Tony se volvió desde la plataforma, mientras bajaba los escalones. JARVIS ya le había avisado de que la niña iba hacia allí. Por la expresión de su cara y los ojillos llorosos, debía de haberse enfadado con su madre, otra vez. Su pequeña parecía triste.

\- ¡Hola Super Rosie! ¿Qué tal el cole?-intentó animarla, pero no surtió el efecto que él deseaba. Más bien al contrario.

Su hija lo miró un poco chafada.

\- Fatal… en el comedor Justine Williams y su compinche han vuelto a sacarle los ojos a "Harry el ornitorrinco" y cuando Patrick ha empezado a arañarla, la señorita Adams se ha puesto de parte de Justine. Entonces yo la he llamado cuatrojos y le he dicho que dejara a Patrick en paz o se iba a enterar, ha sido cuando Trapitos ha desplegado la burbuja azul brillante a nuestro alrededor y Sarah McElwes se ha puesto a llorar asustada. A la profe no le ha gustado nada de nada… ha empezado a decir cosas como "si no fuese hija de quién es" y "bicho raro". Nos ha castigado a Patrick y a mí sin postre mientras Justine y Sarah tomaban doble ración de yogur de cerezas. Es tan injusto…

Rose lo había soltado todo sin pararse a respirar. Tony suspiró, mientras llegaba a su altura y le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Así que problemas otra vez con las matonas del colegio, ¿es que esas pequeñas arpías nunca van a dejar de ser un incordio? Al menos me alegro de que les dieras su merecido.-se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y susurró en su oreja.-Esto que quede entre tú y yo.

La niña levantó la vista hacia él y se encogió de hombros.

\- Si sólo fuera eso… casi no tengo amigos. Menos mal que me encuentro con Patrick a la hora de comer. Toda la gente de la clase se mete conmigo por contestar las preguntas de las profesoras. Muchas veces sé las respuestas casi antes de que las formulen. Y a los demás les parece extraño…

Tony la miró con comprensión y cierta preocupación. Él sabía lo que se sentía siendo un genio a los 7 años. También había pasado por lo mismo, aunque por su naturaleza carismática había acabado ganándose a la clase con sus chanzas, bromas y alguna que otra travesura muy bien elaborada. Pero no parecía estar siendo el caso de su hija, que poseía en su carácter el sentido de la corrección heredado de su madre. Por eso le fastidiaba tanto que la hicieran sufrir. Por que a diferencia de él, su hija contaba con una personalidad amable y generalmente cariñosa.

\- Son celos, Rose. Y envidia. A la gente mediocre le incomodan las personas diferentes, la genialidad les hace sentirse comparativamente inferiores. Y ese sentimiento suele sacar lo peor de las personas.-dijo seriamente y con conocimiento de causa.- Rosie, eres especial y siempre lo serás. Quiero que entiendas que eso es bueno, porque te convierte en una persona extraordinaria. Capaz de hacer realidad las mejores metas que te propongas.-apuntó Tony seriamente.- No te dejes avasallar por la mediocridad, cariño ¿me lo prometes?

La pequeña sonrió agradecida, Papá siempre la entendía.

\- Sí… Papá… Me pregunto… hace tiempo me dijiste que tu estudiaste en un colegio especial, donde había mas niños… como nosotros…

Tony sonrió ampliamente.

\- Cuando seas un poco más mayor, irás a ese colegio cariño.-al ver como la cara de Rose volvía a entristecerse levemente, añadió.-Por los resultados escolares que obtienes, no creo que falte mucho. Hablaremos de esto con mamá. ¿No le has dicho nada a ella?

Rose se removió insegura antes de responder con sinceridad.

-No, iba a hacerlo… pero entonces me ha dicho que estabas fuera luchando con los malos y me he enfadado con ella porque no me ha dejado quedarme a ver las noticias. ¡Es que no lo entiende! Yo quiero verlo.

Tony negó con la cabeza.

\- Sabes que mamá se pone muy nerviosa. Aunque no debería preocuparse tanto por mí.-se rió intentando quitarle hierro al asunto y olvidarse de lo cansado que estaba y de las magulladuras que iban a salirle por doquier después de la fiestecita en armadura de hoy.

\- Eso mismo le digo yo. ¡No te va a pasar nada!-proclamó Rose con vehemencia.-Mamá se preocupa demasiado...

Su padre alegró ligeramente el semblante, contento de saber que su hija tenía fé inquebrantable en él. Y decidió cambiar de tema, porque realmente prefería que la niña viviera en su mundo de ilusión, pero crecía muy deprisa y no estaba preparado para el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse a la verdad de sus acciones y a tener a toda su familia preocupándose por él cada vez que salía de casa envuelto en dorado y rojo relámpago.

\- Mañana iré a ver a la directora de tu colegio, creo que esa señorita Adams no tiene ni idea de lo que significa la seguridad pasiva. Déjame a Trapitos intentaré ajustarla para que la barrera protectora no salte a niveles tan bajos de secreción de adrenalina por parte de tu cuerpo…

\- Papá siempre dices cosas super técnicas… y realmente me encanta...

\- Si ¿eh?-le guiñó un ojo.- Por cierto, ¿quieres que arreglemos a "Harry"?

\- Mamá ha intentado medio coserlo, pero si lo haces tú… quedará mucho mejor-sonrió la pequeña.- Tendrías que ver como se ha enfadado Patrick por lo de "Harry".

\- Es lógico, fue el primer regalo que te hizo su padre. Lo pusimos en tu trona a los pocos días de tu nacimiento.

\- Por eso la tía Claire lo miraba con pena…

Tony se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Rose le tendió graciosamente sus más preciadas posesiones, las que la habían acompañado desde el día en que nació.

\- Está bien dejémosles aquí.-dijo depositando la muñeca de trapo y el ornitorrinco aviador de peluche sobre la mesa del taller.-Pero antes señorita…

\- ¡Ropa de trabajo!- Completó con visible entusiasmo la niña.

\- Exacto, o tu madre nos matará si te ensucias el uniforme del colegio otra vez esta semana.

Subieron a la planta superior y Tony habló con su mujer mientras la niña se cambiaba de ropa. Después volvieron a bajar al taller.

Pasaron buena parte de la tarde trabajando en los circuitos de la muñeca y remachando el poliéster del ornitorrinco y todavía les quedó tiempo para hacer algunas reparaciones en el Ford del 37. Para cuando estaban terminando, era casi la hora de cenar. Rose estaba de mucho mejor humor, más animada. Y como siempre, Pepper tuvo que bajar a buscarlos para conseguir que se despegaran de su ensimismamiento y subieran a sentarse a la mesa. Por suerte, a Rose ya se le había pasado el enfado. Cenaron en perfecta armonía familiar.

Después se sentaron en el sofá y enchufaron la gran pantalla del salón para ver un rato la televisión. La jornada parecía estar terminando mejor de lo que había empezado. En un momento determinado, Rose cogió el mando para ver si interceptaba fugazmente algún canal de noticias y se enteraba de la última heroicidad de su padre, aunque fuese en diferido y antes de que su madre la obligara a acostarse.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba ver era una noticia que les llamó poderosamente la atención. Y no para bien.

Una rubia periodista daba las convenientes explicaciones a la puerta de una cárcel estatal.

Era la noticia de la salida de prisión y puesta en libertad condicional de Justin Hammer.

\- ¿Sale de la cárcel? ¿Tan pronto, pero no le habían caído 10 años?-exclamó Pepper mirando incrédula la pantalla.

\- ¡No puede ser! Sube el volumen de la televisión, JARVIS.-pidió Tony exasperado.-Están diciendo que ha cumplido dos años menos por buena conducta. ¿A quién habrá sobornado?

JARVIS hizo caso y subió el volumen de la televisión. Sus padres seguían atentamente la crónica del suceso sin hacerle demasiado caso a Rose, que se había quedado sospechosamente quieta y callada. Pepper estaba a punto de obligarla a irse a la cama cuando la niña habló:

\- Papi, mami… ¿Sabéis quién es? Ese, el hombre de la pantalla... Es que… no puede ser, se llama Hammer. Y ella…

Tony y Pepper se miraron asombrados y después centraron toda su atención en su hija, interrogantes.

\- Rose que ocurre…

La niña intentó explicarse lo mejor que supo.

\- Lo conozco, lo he visto en fotografías… Justine la niña de mi colegio… se llama Williams de apellido pero… un día nos enseñó una foto de su padre y nos dijo que estaba en la cárcel. Era… era ese. El que acaba de salir en las noticias.

Tony y Pepper miraron fijamente a su hija. Y su mente pronto elaboró un inquietante pensamiento.

\- Debe haber adoptado el apellido de su madre… ¿Cuántos años tiene esa niña Rosie?-preguntó su padre con impaciencia.

\- Es… doce… está en mi clase, en sexto de primaria.

Pepper frunció el ceño, visiblemente preocupada y molesta.

\- ¿Tenía una hija secreta escondida por ahí? Si la niña tiene doce años significa que ya tenía dos cuando pasó todo lo de Vanko y la Expo.

\- Si, eso es lo que parece…-asintió Tony, pensativo.

De pronto una sola idea se cernió sobre él.

\- Rose, ¿sabía esa niña… Justine Williams, que íbamos a estar en Suiza de vacaciones?

Su hija lo miró un poco apesadumbrada, y tragó saliva.

\- Bueno… hicimos un trabajo de clase que nos pidió la profesora. Consistía en escribir una redacción sobre donde íbamos a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad y después el último día leerla a nuestros compañeros de clase. A mi me pareció una chorrada, pero todos los niños lo hicieron y la profesora dijo que yo también tenía que leerla así que…

Sus padres se miraron alternativamente y empezaron a leerse el pensamiento en voz alta:

\- Posiblemente la madre de la cría sea cómplice.

\- Debían pasarle la información.

\- Tenemos que averiguar quién es…

\- En E.S.C.U.D.O nos ayudaran a investigarlo…

\- ¿Qué pasa con Justine?-preguntó Rose preocupada.- Me estáis asustando.

La voz de la niña les sacó de sus pensamientos expresados en voz alta. Sus padres pararon las especulaciones y se volvieron a mirarla. Pepper decidió que no era conveniente que siguieran con este tipo de conversación delante de ella. Y entonces fue cuando Tony hizo la sugerencia. Lo primero era lo primero.

\- Está bien Rose, no pasa nada. Sólo creo que será mejor que te cambiemos de colegio. ¿Recuerdas lo que estuvimos hablando esta tarde? Mañana por lo pronto no irás a clase y ya veremos…

\- Pero… ¿Por qué Papa? ¡Qué pasa! Mamá…-preguntó la niña completamente desconcertada.

\- Cariño, será mejor que te vayas a la cama.-intentó Pepper manejar la situación.- Papá y mamá tienen que hablar de cosas muy importantes y ya es muy tarde para que tú sigas levantada.

Rose cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud desafiante.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Quiero saber que está pasando. Soy una niña, pero no soy tonta.

\- Haz caso a tu madre, jovencita.-dijo Tony sonando autoritario.-No quiero oír ni una protesta más. A tu cuarto. Ahora.

Rose lo miró como si no lo conociera. Papá siempre se ponía de su parte. Se sintió profundamente dolida y ese sentimiento debió reflejarse perfectamente en su carita redonda, porque un escalofrío de pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Tony al escucharse a sí mismo. El miedo y la preocupación le habína hecho hablarle a su hija en el mismo tono autoritario y deleznable en el que su padre se había dirigido a él durante la mayor parte de su infancia. Quiso remediarlo, pero cuando reaccionó, Rose estaba saliendo del salón dando un portazo. Abrazada a Trapitos, visiblemente entristecida y enfadada.

\- Os odio.-espetó antes de perderse tras la puerta.

Tony se sintió terriblemente mal. Pepper le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-No lo dice en serio. Ha sacado tu sentido del drama. Voy a seguirla y a asegurarme de que se queda dentro de su habitación.-suspiró.-Después seguiremos esta conversación.

\- Yo… no debería haberle dicho eso.

\- Tony, no se va a acabar el mundo porque alguna vez seas severo con tu hija. Es más, creo que lo necesita. No es justo que siempre se enfade conmigo, porque sea yo quién le ponga límites.-le sonrió, él hizo gesto de replicarle, pero Pepper no le dejó.- Y antes de que lo menciones. Tú no eres tu padre. Una cosa es disciplinar a un hijo cuando lo necesita, y otra tratarlo como un estorbo. Cosa que, aunque suene increíble, tu jamás has hecho con Rose.

Su marido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y asintió levemente. Después la observó alejarse en dirección al cuarto de Rose. Luego se puso a pensar en el reciente giro de los acontecimientos.

* * *

Cuando su esposa regresó al salón se sentó a su lado en el sofá. Tony la miró interrogante.

\- Se ha puesto el pijama y se ha acostado. Ya está más tranquila. Sigue un poco enfadada, pero es normal. Siempre ha sido una tozuda. Le he dado orden a JARVIS de que nos avise si se levanta de la cama.

Tony suspiró aliviado. Pepper se arrebujó en su regazo y empezó a compartir con él sus razonamientos.

\- Volviendo a lo de Hammer. Su hija debió contarle donde pasaríamos las vacaciones. ¿Crees que se las ingenió de alguna forma para atacarnos desde la cárcel?

\- Si, piénsalo. Sabía que iba a salir pronto, ¿Que mejor que quitarnos de en medio antes de su regreso triunfal? Si alguien podía desconfiar de sus intenciones e intentar detenerlo éramos nosotros.-apuntó Tony.

\- Pero le salió mal… seguramente ahora mismo este planeando algo en nuestra contra para completar el trabajo.

De pronto, ambos dieron un respingo al unísono y empezaron a hablar a la vez, interrumpiéndose el uno a la otra, pero al mismo tiempo entendiéndose a la perfección, como solían hacer muy a menudo. La gente a su alrededor solía quedarse de piedra cuando lo hacían.

\- Las bombas de los terroristas hace 6 años...

\- Y las armas del tipo de Boston hace 4...

\- Tecnología alienígena...

\- Combinada con nueva tecnología armamentística...

\- Pero estaba en la cárcel...

\- ¿Cómo ha podido desarrollar ese entramado?

\- ¿Y la logística?

\- Le están ayudando...

\- Tiene cómplices...

\- La madre de su hija…

\- Es probable, puede ser ella o alguien más…

\- ¿Quiénes serán?

\- Hay que averiguarlo… Y cuanto antes.

\- Hay algo más que me preocupa.-la miró Tony serio.-Las extrañas huellas en la nieve. En Suiza.

\- Insinúas que se trate de un prototipo… de algo…

\- Aún no he podido averiguar lo que es. No aparece registrado en ninguna base de datos del mundo, Pepper.

\- De su invención…

Tony la miró medio divertido pese a la gravedad de la situación.

\- ¿Bromeas? Si fuera de su invención no me preocuparía en absoluto, pero esto funciona. Sea lo que sea. Fue capaz de provocar una avalancha de grandes dimensiones y no dejó huellas identificables.

\- Es como cuando utilizó a Vanko.

\- Crees que trabaja con alguien que está en el exterior y se comunica con él o ellos desde la cárcel.

\- Si, y sus inventos si que funcionan. Le estará pagando…

\- A los que estuvisteis deteniendo por posesión de armas ¿serán sus compinches o sus clientes?

\- Me inclino a pensar que sus clientes. Pero no podemos descartar nada.

\- Dios, esto es peligroso Tony. Y estamos involucrados directamente. Nunca te he contado lo que me dijo… Tu estabas ocupado con lo de Rhodey, con los drones... En la Expo, cuando llegó la policía para llevárselo. Me amenazó, me dijo que se vengaría de mí: "¿Crees que me estás hundiendo? Yo si que te voy a hundir. Nos volveremos a ver. Muy pronto"

Tony la miró fijamente.

\- Y recuerdas las palabras exactas. Te impactó... ¿Te callaste una amenaza tan grave? Y durante años… ¡Por Dios, Pepper! Creía que quien tenía el vicio de guardarse la cosas en esta relación era yo.

Pepper suspiró y entornó los ojos.

\- No quería preocuparte. A fin de cuentas, estaba en la cárcel. ¿Que iba a hacer?

\- Pep, esto es mucho peor que cuando yo te oculté que me estaba muriendo. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas. Estabas asustada. Has estado asustada todo este tiempo.

Pepper intentó desviar la discusión a su terreno.

\- ¿A qué ocasión entre tantas te refieres, Tony? Además con la que se nos viene encima, no puedo creer que estemos discutiendo sobre esto.

\- Lo sabes muy bien. Yo al menos intenté hacerte una tortilla y contártelo. Pero tú me has ocultado esa amenaza deliberadamente. Y durante mucho tiempo. Recordaré esto, Pepper. Para la próxima vez que me acuses de no ser sincero en nuestra relación...

\- No podía imaginar que… Tony, esto es serio, ¡céntrate!-gritó exasperada.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Lo primero será hacer unas llamadas. En E.S.C.U.D.O deben tener toda la información que puedan necesitar. Vamos a trabajar en equipo. Furia se va a quedar de piedra.

\- Por lo pronto, vamos a tener que permanecer en alerta.-siguió ella.

\- La directora del colegio de Rose tendrá que entender que son medidas de seguridad extraordinarias. La sacaremos de allí y pediremos que autoricen un examen de Coeficiente Intelectual. Intentaremos matricularla en el colegio para genios lo antes posible.

\- Pero… estará sola… y ni siquiera tendrá a Patrick para hacerle compañía en el recreo o a la hora de la comida…-apuntó Pepper con un hilo de voz.

\- Pronto hará nuevas amistades. Con niños que no se burlarán de ella por ser diferente. Además es preferible a que la hija de Justin Hammer la tenga bajo control todos los días. Vigilando nuestros movimientos. Y mucho más después de lo que acabas de contarme.-hizo una pausa y le acarició el hombro con suavidad.- Desde que nos dimos cuenta de lo especial que es, hemos esperado el momento en que Rose necesitara estudiar en un lugar donde fuese capaz de dar rienda suelta a todo su potencial. ¿Sabías que se aburre en clase porque ya domina toda la materia que le imparten?

Su esposa lo miró.

\- Había notado algo. Terminaba los deberes enseguida. Y nunca tenía dudas, a pesar de estar matriculada 5 cursos por encima del que le correspondería por edad. Pero… no me había dicho nada claramente. Sabes que para estas cosas siempre ha tenido más confianza contigo.-dijo algo dolida.

Tony la abrazó.

\- Son cosas de genios. No te sientas mal. Eso no significa que te quiera menos. Es sólo que… ella sabe que tuve que pasar por lo mismo a su edad. Que la comprendo.

\- Y yo no claro, yo sólo soy mamá. La de la mente mediocre.-aportó un poco resentida.

Tony la cogió de la barbilla y le acarició parte del cuello, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

\- Pepper, tu mente nunca ha sido mediocre. Está muy por encima de la media. Precisamente creo que Rose ya nos supera a ambos en inteligencia porque en ella hay parte de los dos. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Y si crees que yo podría haberme enamorado como un idiota de alguien que no fuese absoluta y rotundamente brillante es que...

No pudo continuar con su discurso porque su esposa se adelantó para besarle.

\- Me ha gustado tu argumento.-comentó jovialmente cuando se separaron.

\- ¡Me alegro!-expresó él contento.-En cuanto a nuestra hija, algún día nos agradecerá la decisión que estamos tomando. Es por su bienestar.

Pepper asintió, finalmente convencida.

\- Tienes razón, Tony. Es lo mejor para Rose.

Aquella noche les resultó difícil conciliar el sueño. Tony se quedó despierto hasta tarde, charlando en videoconferencia con los Vengadores, Rhodey y la gente de E.S.C.U.D.O las cosas no pintaban demasiado bien, pero como siempre hacía, debería sobreponerse y encontrar la mejor solución a sus problemas. Al fin y al cabo, siempre trabajaba mejor bajo presión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos misterios por fin empiezan a resolverse. 
> 
> Para colocar literalmente la frase amenazadora de Justin Hammer he tenido que poner el DVD y volver a ver la escena porque no la recordaba con exactitud. Ha sido al fijarme y poner el pause que he recaído en la cara de impresión que se le queda a Pepper en esa escena, realmente se queda perturbada la pobre y he pensado: esto me viene de perlas para el fanfic jaja. Como enriquecen un personaje los buenos actores. Y ya que estaba me he puesto a ver (otra vez y van 1000 la escena del beso en la azotea, que me sigue fascinando lo sexy que es ese beso, dios y eso que él lleva puesta la armadura y casi no hay "roce" :D


	22. Venganza

Rose no creyó que la impresionaría tanto, pero la verdad era que ya no podía recordar los flashes que los siguieron aquella lejana mañana de Septiembre en su primer día de colegio, con 3 años. Era muy pequeña, y su cabeza no archivaba gran cosa sobre aquel particular, pero estaba segura de que guardaba en algún cajón de su cuarto varias de las revistas que furtivamente le había arrebatado a su madre antes de que las tirara. Le resultaba cómico que a la gente le interesara saber esas tonterías sobre ella, pero poco a poco sus padres le habían hecho entender que debido al trabajo "especial" de papá, sus vidas privadas generaban cierta cantidad de interés y ella había terminado por asumirlo como algo normal en su vida. También se había visto en los medios de comunicación tras los incidentes de Suiza y repetidamente en un video al que papá tenía mucho afecto, en el que salía ella de bebé ¡desnuda de cintura para abajo! corriendo por la sala de prensa de Industrias Stark entre decenas de asombrados periodistas. A su padre le encantaba recordarle que esa fue su primera aparición estelar ante los medios de comunicación de todo el mundo y se vanagloriaba delante de ella de que ese era el único motivo por el que lo conservaba con tantísimo celo. Pero mamá un día le había contado la verdad a escondidas. A Tony le encantaba ese vídeo porque era la primera vez que ella le había llamado papá. Aunque se sentía secretamente feliz por ello, a Rose le corroía la vergüenza cada vez que a su padre le daba por poner el dichoso vídeo, sobre todo cuando había más personas delante.

Por eso, a estas alturas del partido, Rose sabía que su vida era monitorizada al milímetro por los medios de comunicación y no le extrañó en lo más mínimo ver a toda la prensa apostada en la entrada de su nuevo colegio el primer día en que ingresó en el _Einstein Memorial College _.__

__De eso hacía ya cinco semanas, pero el reportaje a todo color descansaba abierto sobre la mesita de la cocina y Rose decidió echarle otro vistazo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y se servía cereales en abundancia. Se acababa de despertar con hambre voraz, como casi cada mañana. Llevaba terminado medio plato de cereales y vista la mitad del reportaje fotográfico, cuando papá rodeó la mesa para agitarle el pelo con una mano, como solía hacer todos los días en forma de saludo._ _

__\- ¡Buenos días, Super Rosie!_ _

__\- ¡Buenos días, papá!_ _

__\- ¿Preparada para una nueva jornada de iluminación y conocimiento?_ _

__\- ¡Siempre preparada!-contestó su hija alegre._ _

__El cambio de colegio había resultado traumático durante las primeras semanas, pero Rose se había adaptado rápidamente a su nueva rutina. Y ya casi no echaba de menos nada de su vida anterior. Bueno, quizás a su joven amigo Patrick. Por eso habían acordado que la tía Claire se acercara a por ambos a la salida de sus colegios los Lunes y Miércoles de casa semana. Para que los pequeños, que se adoraban, no perdieran el contacto._ _

__Pepper, todo elegancia en su vistoso traje de chaqueta y falda azul marino, apareció en la puerta de la cocina urgiéndoles a que se dieran prisa. Padre e hija terminaron su desayuno en tiempo record y la siguieron. Rose cogió su mochila naranja y se la colgó al hombro, como cada mañana._ _

__Los tres saludaron a Happy Hogan y se metieron en el coche. Como ya era habitual, partieron primero rumbo al nuevo colegio para genios. En cuanto el sedán negro se detuvo en la conocida fachada del _Einstein Memorial College _, Rose se despidió de sus padres y de Happy colocando un beso en cada una de sus mejillas, y se bajó de un salto.___ _

____\- La tía Claire pasará hoy a recogerte. Pórtate bien. Nos vemos a la noche.-sonrió Pepper despidiendo a su pequeña._ _ _ _

____\- Lo sé, tengo ganas de contarle a Patrick lo que hemos aprendido esta semana. ¡Hasta luego! Que tengáis un buen día en la oficina.-dijo guiñándoles el ojo._ _ _ _

____\- ¡Asómbralos a todos, Super Rosie!-aportó papá.-No nos dejes en mal lugar ¿eh?_ _ _ _

____\- Nunca.-contestó ella decidida.- Soy una Stark y los Stark nunca fracasamos._ _ _ _

____\- ¡Esa es mi chica!-dijo Tony sonriente._ _ _ _

____Pepper enarcó las cejas y una pequeña sonrisilla incontenible asomó a la cara de Hogan. Seguramente el matrimonio pasaría el resto del viaje matutino discutiendo sobre la conveniencia de alimentar de aquella manera tan poco sutil el ego de una niña que apenas estaba a punto de cumplir los ocho años._ _ _ _

____La niña les sonrió y después se dio la vuelta, echando a correr hacia la puerta del colegio. La mochila dando saltos sobre su espalda._ _ _ _

____\- Happy, cuando quieras podemos seguir nuestro camino…_ _ _ _

____\- Sí, señora Stark.-contestó su amigo ceremoniosamente, mientras trataba de poner cara seria través del espejo retrovisor._ _ _ _

____Rosie cruzó el vestíbulo del colegio mientras pensaba en papá y mamá, que tenían trabajo en _Industrias Stark _, como todos los días. Seguramente estarían ocupados con algunas reuniones de negocios, encuentros con clientes y esas cosas habituales en las que mamá era experta y que a papá le aburrían soberanamente.___ _ _ _

______La mañana transcurrió tranquila para ella, mientras instalaba los circuitos de un ventilador en clase de _Ingeniería Tecnológica _en compañía de Lily, su nueva mejor amiga en el _Einstein Memorial _. Por fin ambas consiguieron hacerlo funcionar ante la enorme satisfacción de su profesora._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________Todo marchaba bien. Por la tarde, a la hora de la salida, fue la tía Claire quien estaba en la puerta con Patrick. Esperándola con una enorme sonrisa de bienvenida y el niño cogido de la mano. Rose se dirigió hacia ellos contenta, dando pequeños saltitos. En cuanto estuvo a su altura, les dio a su tía y al niño morenito un besito en la mejilla. Le dio la mano a Patrick que inmediatamente se soltó de la mano de su madre, mucho más contento de dársela a su amiguita, y empezaron a andar por la amplia avenida en dirección al BMW negro de los Rhodes, que les aguardaba cerca. Pero no se habían alejado ni 300 metros del edificio del colegio, cuando al doblar la esquina se vieron rodeados por una especie de moles robóticas enormes que no habían visto en su vida. Eran una especie de gigantes, metálicos. Rose se aferró a las manos de su tía y del niño, sorprendida y desconcertada. Se acercaban y sus miradas eran amenazadoras. Patrick respiraba muy deprisa, sentía miedo. Rosie tragó saliva, ella no se iba a asustar, ella era Rose Stark, era la hija de Iron Man y definitivamente, no se iba a asustar, pensó mientras volvía a tragar saliva ruidosamente. Estaban cerca, más y más cerca. La niña sabía que, de un momento a otro, Trapitos desplegaría la barrera protectora alrededor de ellos. Aguardó esperanzada. Pero no sucedió nada. Finalmente, Rose decidió que debería activarla manualmente. Abrió la mochila y apretó con firmeza la mano derecha de la muñeca, pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden, las siniestras moles robóticas les atacaron. La voz de Claire resonó en los oídos de Rose cuando susurró:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Patrick coge muy muy fuerte la mano de Rose y no te separes de ella. No te separes de ella por nada del mundo. ¿Entiendes cariño? ¡Prométemelo!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El pequeño, asustado, abrió los ojos como platos y miró a su madre sin comprender._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Pero mamá… ¿Qué te pasa?-su madre lo miraba suplicante, como si lo que le estuviese pidiendo en aquel momento fuese lo más importante del mundo.- ¡Lo prometo!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Fue entonces, cuando sin mediar palabra, Claire Rhodes se interpuso entre las extrañas moles de metal y los niños. Sin pensar en ella, solamente en la seguridad de su hijo y su ahijada. Se puso delante de ellos, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, varios de los artefactos metálicos dispararon una especie de rayo dorado que golpeó a la tía Claire, Rose se asustó de verdad. Trapitos finalmente reaccionó disparando la barrera protectora alrededor de ella y Patrick, lanzando un mensaje de socorro directamente a todas las funcionalidades de JARVIS, incluidos los móviles de Tony, Rhodey y Pepper. Los extrañísimos rayos dorados rebotaron violentamente y con gran estruendo sobre la barrera azul, dispersándose en múltiples y variadas direcciones del espacio. Impactando sobre algunos edificios y estructuras cercanos, causando daños. Los atacantes parecieron desconcertados. Obviamente no esperaban nada parecido. Parecieron replegarse, esperando su momento. Seguramente averiguando la manera de superar el obstáculo con que acababan de encontrarse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Claire, se arrodilló, cayendo sobre la acera dolorida por el devastador efecto que el misterioso rayo dorado había tenido sobre ella. Invirtió un último esfuerzo en observar con delicadeza a los dos niños, suspiró tranquila al constatar que no habían sufrido daño alguno. Consciente de que seguían en peligro y de que algo andaba mal, supo que no estarían a salvo hasta que Tony y Rhodey llegaran. Decidida a ganar tiempo para ellos, se volvió desafiante hacia sus atacantes. Los niños estaban a su cargo y no les pasaría nada. Rose no supo de dónde sacó su tía las fuerzas para abalanzarse sobre los metálicos atacantes e intentar en vano alejarlos de ellos. La golpearon con fuerza. Patrick y Rose vieron caer a Claire a plomo sobre el duro pavimento de la calle. Y ya no se movió más, inconsciente como estaba._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Mamaaaaaaaaa!-el grito desgarrador del pequeño de 5 años cortó el aire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Tía Claire.-acertó a exhalar Rose completamente desarmada.-No…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Notó como Patrick intentaba tirar de ella para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba su madre, desmadejada sobre el duro suelo, con una brecha muy fea cruzándole la frente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Patrick, ven…- tironeó del pobre niño Rose, llevándoselo en dirección contraria, arrebujándolo contra ella en el interior de la burbuja.- No te muevas. Tu madre te dijo que confiaras en mí.-el niño asintió y se abrazó a ella. En tono más resolutivo aunque una octava más alto de lo que era habitual, la nerviosa pequeña se dirigió a los comandos de voz de su amiga robótica.-Trapitos ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Avisa a papá de que estamos en peligro, y al tío Rhodey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Rose ya lo he hecho, mantén la calma.-contestó la interfaz robótica de su muñeca con voz tenue.-Están en camino. Y yo no dejare que os ocurra nada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________La niña volvió a dirigirse a su mejor amigo, murmurando:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Patrick, no te alejes de mí. Y por nada del mundo salgas de la barrera.-dijo Rose mientras intentaba sonar firme y decidida, aunque realmente estaba muerta de miedo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El niño solo le dedicó una mirada lastimera y asintió con la cabeza._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony suspiraba perdido en el tedio de aquella aburrida reunión, mientras las palabras y las cifras abandonaban su cabeza tan rápido como entraban. Pero de pronto recibió un mensaje de alerta en su dispositivo móvil que le hizo dar un respingo en la silla. Ahogó un grito, porque lo que más había temido que pasara estaba pasando. No estaba preparado. Y miró a Pepper con un gesto de preocupación tan evidente que docenas de alertas rojas se encendieron en el cerebro de su esposa antes incluso de que se le ocurriera bajar la vista hasta la pequeña Blackberry negra que vibraba sobre la mesa y se puso blanca como la pared al leer en letras rojas sobre fondo azul "RMS. Emergencia Grado 1"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Perdonen, pero no puedo seguir aquí con ustedes.-dijo Tony levantándose de inmediato y caminando velozmente hacia la puerta.- Es de suma importancia que atienda otros asuntos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Discúlpenme a mí también, por favor.-lo siguió Pepper en un brinco._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Los clientes y miembros de la junta ya estaban acostumbrados a esas súbitas salidas de tono por parte de Tony, pero su esposa jamás habría tenido ese tipo de actitud para con ellos de no estar sucediendo algo verdaderamente grave. Muchos asintieron, deduciendo que cosas malas estaban pasando en algún lugar del mundo y los servicios de Iron Man eran necesarios. Nadie se alteró ni hizo ningún mal gesto. Tan sólo sentían curiosidad, preguntándose qué demonios estaría ocurriendo ahora y donde._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pepper lo alcanzó en tres zancadas largas y lo obligó a mirarla, tironeándole del brazo derecho envuelto en el elegante traje de marca que escogiera para él aquella misma mañana._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado esta vez, Tony? ¿Es de escala global? ¿Es Hammer o sus compinches? Esa alarma ha saltado también en mi dispositivo, nunca antes lo había hecho y… Oh Dios mío, RMS no me digas que…-dijo cayendo en la cuenta de que sólo podía tratarse de Rose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________La cara de su marido cuando se volvió a mirarla estaba tan desencajada y delataba tanta urgencia y gravedad que Pepper se puso en el peor escenario posible, y ese escenario era… era…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Rose!-gritó desesperada y angustiada, mirándolo suplicante.-¡No, mi niña, mi pequeña!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Está bien. La barrera la está protegiendo ahora mismo. No le pasará nada. Te lo prometo. Estamos preparados, sabes que… podíamos esperar algo así.-intentó sonar seguro de lo que decía, sin conseguirlo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Deberían haberlo encerrado otra vez, en cuanto supimos… ¿para qué demonios sirven ese Furia y su maldita organización si no…?-se alteró ella._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Pep, no teníamos pruebas contra él y tú lo sabes. Pero ha cometido un terrible error y se lo haré pagar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pepper tragó saliva, visiblemente angustiada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Vete de una maldita vez! Debe estar muy asustada… ¿Y Claire?-dijo cayendo en la cuenta de con quién se encontraba su hija en aquel momento.- Tenía que venir aquí después de… después de dejar a los niños en casa… También le debe haber pasado algo… Rhodey, Patrick…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Intenta contactar con ella. No puedo perder un segundo. Te mantendré informada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, tirándolas al suelo de un manotazo. Entró en el despacho de presidencia y presionó algunos comandos de su dispositivo transparente. Al instante, una de las paredes más cercanas a la mesa se abrió, revelando una actualización reciente de su armadura en todo su esplendor. A una simple orden suya, el Mark XXX se acopló en su reloj de pulsera y a su cuerpo en cuestión de 5 segundos, que para Tony fueron los más largos de su vida. Al mismo tiempo, el enorme ventanal de la habitación se abrió automáticamente. Tony se inclinó hacia Pepper, que acababa de llegar hasta su altura con la mirada teñida de preocupación. Las manos revestidas de metal rojo relámpago se posaron sobre sus suaves hombros con delicadeza. Tony se inclinó levemente hacia ella y rozó sus labios con los suyos. En sus ojos profundamente oscuros podía leerse una promesa: "volveremos a ti, los dos, sanos y salvos". Pepper se alejó de nuevo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su abdomen. Tenía miedo y no sabía cómo disimularlo. El resto de la armadura ya se recomponía mecánicamente sobre la cara de su marido. Y sin mirar atrás, Iron Man salió volando a la máxima velocidad de sus cohetes repulsores por el enorme ventanal, que se cerró con un leve sonido sordo tras él, al igual que la pared. No quedaba ningún rastro de su presencia. Nada salvo parte de su ropa tirada en medio del pasillo y Virginia "Pepper" Stark la presidenta ejecutiva de Industrias Stark, de pié en el centro de su despacho, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía mientras el punto rojo desaparecía en la distancia, viéndolo alejarse con un enorme nudo en la garganta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Dos solitarias lágrimas resbalan de los profundos ojos azules mientras Virginia se vuelve hacia la puerta. Su mirada se detiene en dos fotos enmarcadas sobre la mesa. En una de ellas aparecen los tres sonrientes, es reciente, han ido cambiándola con el paso del tiempo. La otra tiene muchos años, en ella Tony y Rose gruñen a la cámara como si fuesen dos leones de la jungla. Las contempla durante varios segundos, impotente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Y entonces, Pepper reacciona. Sus fuerzas vuelven a ella y su mente empieza a funcionar con rapidez. Localiza el punto exacto donde está su hija en la pantalla de alerta de su Blackberry. Las fuerzas de seguridad locales deben haber sido alertadas por el sistema de Trapitos/JARVIS. De inmediato, empieza a marcar frenéticamente el número de móvil de su amiga Claire. Pero al otro lado de la línea, tan sólo un inquietante mensaje de "terminal apagado o fuera de cobertura" aumenta momentáneamente su angustia. Retrocede sobre sus pasos para dar por terminada la reunión empresarial en el menor tiempo posible y salir en busca de su familia._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Iron Man se aproxima a gran velocidad al lugar que le indica la señal de alarma._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- JARVIS ¿ha llegado alguien allí ya?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Señor, las autoridades fueron avisadas en el mismo momento en que Trapitos activó su alarma… pero todavía no han llegado, el coronel Rhodes está en camino según indican mis sistemas, pero nosotros llegaremos antes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony se afanaba en marcar números de teléfono como un poseso con la ayuda de la interfaz de JARVIS buscando la inestimable ayuda de todos aquellos a quienes podía confiar la vida de su hija. Pensó en Thor, pero en Asgard no tenían teléfonos y no sabía cómo contactar con él. No quería ver a Hulk cerca de la niña a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y Bruce sería incapaz de controlarse si la cosa se ponía fea, lo más probable si, en efecto, se trataba de Hammer. Nat y Clint se meterían en un buen lío con Hill y Furia, pero seguramente podría contar con ellos, si no estaban fuera del país. Quien seguro que no le fallaría seria Steve así que fue la primera persona con quién intentó contactar. Pero, aunque acudieran a ayudarle, tardarían mucho en llegar, quizá demasiado. La alarma de Trapitos estaba en Nivel 1, al máximo, según acababa de comunicarle JARVIS a través del sistema de circuitos robóticos intercomunicado con la muñeca. *Mierda* pensó Tony. Un miedo más intenso del que jamás había sentido, se adueñaba de cada fibra de su ser. Cada segundo era crucial. Rose estaba siendo atacada, estaba asustada y sola frente a SUS enemigos. Y por lo que marcaban sus registros, la niña estaba pasándolo muy mal. *Rose, papá ya llega por favor, aguanta*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mientras tanto, los extraños y gigantescos robots seguían intentando atravesar la barrera azul que envolvía a los dos niños. Los rayos dorados que les lanzaban, rebotaban en todas direcciones. Pero a cada intento, la luz azul de la barrera protectora se debilitaba un poco más. La energía no era ilimitada y aquellos rayos dorados parecían consumirla, con gran rapidez, además. Rose dedujo que no estarían a salvo durante mucho tiempo si Trapitos no se recargaba con alguna fuente de energía externa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________De pronto, una estela roja y dorada cruzó el cielo hasta acercarse a ellos. Rose supo al instante de quién se trataba y resopló de alivio, mientras apretaba la manita de Patrick suavemente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________-¡Papá!-exclamó la niña ahogando un sollozo.- Es papá, Patrick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El niño miró hacia arriba y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony se acercó con rapidez a los dos niños, que estaban cerca de donde se encontraba Claire inconsciente y con una herida que pintaba bastante mal en la cabeza. La barrera energética en forma de burbuja apenas emitía luz y tan sólo rodeaba a los dos niños dándoles un aire fantasmal. Según JARVIS la energía estaba a punto de agotarse. En cuanto a su amiga, parecía presentar muy mal estado. A su alrededor, una especie de 5 robots plateados parecían emitir unos extraños rayos dorados, JARVIS los identificó como flujos de plasma, energía contra energía. Alguien sabía lo que estaba haciendo y sin duda, su objetivo era Rose. Tony sintió unas incontenibles ganas de destrozarlos a todos con sus propias manos y de matar a quien fuera que los estuviese controlando, pero lo primero era lo primero. Los niños y Claire. Así que lanzó un ataque disuasorio con una ráfaga de cohetes explosivos. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó ante los atacantes que se vieron sorprendidos y momentáneamente obligados a cesar en su ataque. Tony supo que no tendría mucho tiempo antes de que las moles se recuperaran. Aterrizó al lado de los chiquillos, debía ponerlos a salvo antes de que la cosa se pusiera fea de verdad. Con la finalidad de que estuvieran más tranquilos se retiró la parte de delante del caso y los miró a los ojos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Hola Chicos!, ¿cómo estáis?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Papá! Nosotros estamos bien.-contestó Rose aliviada.-Menos mal que has llegado enseguida, pero la tía… creo que necesita un médico…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Patrick solo lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos azules, de la misma forma y color que los de la pobre mujer que permanecía tirada en el suelo, abiertos como platos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Tío Tony, mi mamá…-acertó a decir, preocupado.-No se ha movido desde que los robots malos le hicieron daño._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony esbozó una mirada tranquilizadora en dirección a su pequeño ahijado y se volvió para dedicarle toda la atención a Claire. Ahogó una maldición pensando en que Rhodey iba a sufrir lo indecible por esto. Y no podía evitar sentir que todo era culpa suya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- JARVIS evalúa los daños que ha sufrido la señora Rhodes. Quiero un escáner médico completo. Y mientras estas en eso, desvía parte de nuestra energía al sistema de Trapitos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Sí, señor…pero desviar la energía necesaria dejará nuestros sistemas al 60% de su capacidad…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Ya lo sé, ¡Hazlo!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________De inmediato, una especie de cable apareció, proveniente desde el hombro de la armadura y se acopló a la barrera energética, que en breves instantes volvía a lucir su coloración azulada brillante característica._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Carga de energía en el sistema MIDIA-Trapitos al 100%. La señora Rhodes presenta un traumatismo craneoencefálico grave, permanece inconsciente y sería recomendable que recibiera ayuda médica inmediata._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony escuchaba la información pero no era capaz de asimilarla. La voz entrecortada de su hija lo sacó de su momentáneo estupor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Papá, la tía Claire intentó protegernos, ella… aunque sabía lo del escudo se puso delante de nosotros y los asquerosos robots la atacaron, entonces cayó y Trapitos se desplegó y no pudieron tocarnos… Las continuas descargas eléctricas es lo que los ha mantenido alejados de nosotros hasta que has llegado…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El visor del casco de Iron Man se deslizó de nuevo sobre la cara de Tony. Patrick seguía sollozando aferrado a la mano de Rose, demasiado conmocionado para articular más palabras._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- JARVIS haz un escaneo del material del que están compuestas esas moles y comprueba si les queda mucha energía para seguir funcionando. No puedo dejar a los niños aquí solos, pero tampoco puedo esperar a que Claire empeore. Hay que llevarla a un hospital._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Varios puntitos rojos se movieron en la pantalla visual delante de sus ojos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Señor, los elementos hostiles se preparan para repeler su ataque. Me temo que no han sido neutralizados y todavía cuentan con energía para presentar batalla._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Ya lo veo, JARVIS… ¿sugerencias?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony negó e intentó pensar en un plan con el que pudiera hacer frente a todos los flancos que tenía abiertos, cuando detectó otro artefacto volador acercándose a su localización a gran velocidad. Y sonrió, era Máquina De Guerra._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Bien, Rose el tío Rhodey viene para acá. Uno de nosotros tiene que llevar a la tía a un hospital. Y vais a tener que ayudarnos, haciendo todo lo que os digamos. Tenéis que ser valientes ¿vale? Patrick, no te separes de Rose, quédate dónde estás. Dentro de la burbuja protectora de Trapitos. ¿Podrás?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El chico contestó débilmente, su voz atenazada por el miedo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Sí, tío Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Bien, esto se va a poner interesante. No os mováis de aquí.-dijo como si a los niños se les hubiera ocurrido hacerlo en algún momento._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Recogió a Claire del suelo con delicadeza y se elevó hacia el cielo. Cuando los niños ya no podían oírlo, dio la orden específica que llevaba rumiando en su cabeza largo rato._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- JARVIS, que Trapitos selle la barrera energética con los protocolos de máxima seguridad y activa todos los depósitos de energía accesorios que acabamos de recargar. Que nada traspase esa barrera. Sólo Pepper o yo podemos desactivarla._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Sí, señor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A medio camino en su ascenso, fue interceptado por Rhodey en su flamante armadura cubierta de armas. Tony dio gracias de no poder ver la expresión de su cara en aquel momento._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Pero ¡qué demonios Stark! ¿Sabes qué o quiénes son? ¿Qué le han hecho a mi mujer? ¿Y los niños? Si salimos de esta…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Tío, lo siento… está… las heridas son feas, hay que llevarla a un hospital… creo que deberías… deberías… llevarla tú mientras… Oye, nuestros hijos están ahí abajo y todos seguimos amenazados por esos malditos chismes que…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Un extraño rayo dorado quebró el aire e interrumpió a Tony en su entrecortada disertación, jamás se le daría bien el espectro emocional de las relaciones humanas, pensó con amargura mientras apuntaba al maldito robot que acababa de intentar derribarles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-preguntó James estupefacto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Un rayo de plasma.-escupió Tony de mala gana.- Muévete ¡es lo que estoy tratando de decirte!-exclamó mientras depositaba a Claire en las manos robóticas de su esposo y se lanzaba en picado hacia abajo, dispuesto a abatir a su atacante.-¡Al hospital cagando leches! Te quiero de vuelta aquí en cero coma, Rhodes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mientras se acercaba a los atacantes analizó sus posibilidades de detenerlos. Eran 5 así que si conseguía que se replegaran y los cortaba por la mitad con el láser rojo de un solo uso… Quizá tendría una posibilidad. Empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos. Por lo menos había conseguido que centraran su atención en él y no en los niños. En una de las vueltas pudo ver como Rhodey se alejaba a la máxima velocidad que podía alcanzar sin dañar a Claire. Despejó su huida haciendo uso de algunos cohetes y balas. Los robots se volvieron a centrar exclusivamente en él._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Las balas no penetran la estructura… JARVIS ¿de qué demonios están hechos?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Es titanio, señor. Una aleación muy parecida a la que usted utiliza en sus armaduras._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________*Perfecto* pensó Tony, *Hammer y quienquiera que le esté ayudando han perfeccionado los drones copiando parte de mi tecnología… Pero ¿cómo? Y lo más importante ¿quién se los estaba proporcionando?*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- JARVIS, esto no me gusta… es como si nos hubiesen tendido una trampa…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mientras tanto, Pepper había suspendido la reunión y se dirigía en coche hacia el nuevo colegio de Rose, donde sabía que estaba teniendo lugar el suceso. Todas las cadenas de televisión ya se hacían eco del desastre._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- No se preocupe, señora… sabe que su marido no dejará que le pase nada a su hija._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, Happy. Ahora mismo temo por los dos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hogan no contestó nada, siguió conduciendo por las avenidas llenas de coches, no estaban demasiado lejos pero debido al ajetreo los accesos estaban cortados y las colas de vehículos se hacían interminables._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A estas alturas, la policía de Los Ángeles ya había intentado intervenir, y muchos de sus efectivos habían sido lanzados por las moles de titanio a varios metros a la redonda, por lo que finalmente se habían limitado a delimitar un perímetro, cortar el tráfico y permanecer a la expectativa de que Iron Man pudiera neutralizar la amenaza. Tony sonrió sarcásticamente, le encantaba la manera en que siempre le servían de tantísima ayuda..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Se estaba quedando sin opciones. Había logrado dejar a dos de ellos fuera de combate, pero casi no le quedaban municiones. Los otros tres se acercaban otra vez… intentaban rodearle, los esquivó. Al menos, no eran capaces de volar. Cada vez que se elevaba, los rayos de plasma intentaban golpearle para hacerle caer el suelo, pero rara vez lograban alcanzarle. Subió hacia el cielo, hizo unos trompos y disparó al que tenía más cercano. La explosión lo envolvió en fuego, pero el daño no penetró la coraza. Al contrario, el robot siguió avanzando. *Mierda* pensó Tony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rose y Patrick observaban toda la escena desde el suelo. Impotentes. *Si sólo pudiera ayudarte, papá…* pensó la niña. *Debería poder hacerlo, yo también soy una Stark*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________De pronto, un helicóptero se movió por encima de sus cabezas, pero al contrario que los de la policía y las cadenas de televisión, que se mantenían a una distancia prudencial, este helicóptero seguía acercándose y bajando… cada vez más… A medida que el helicóptero bajaba, una sombra apareció de nuevo en el cielo. Tony suspiró aliviado al constatar que era Rhodey quien estaba de vuelta, probarían de nuevo el ataque de ambos repulsores combinados y se desharían de aquellas malditas cosas de una buena vez._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pero entonces, la puerta del misterioso helicóptero se abrió de improviso y un enorme rayo de color naranja oscuro golpeó de lleno a Iron Man justo en el lugar donde se encontraba su reactor ARK. Todo el sistema de la armadura dejó de estar operativo y Tony empezó a caer en picado contra el suelo, sin poder frenar, sin energía para hacer frente a la caída libre. Cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, Máquina de Guerra lo sostuvo a escasos centímetros del choque. Pero la armadura no le respondía, tampoco JARVIS, ahora sólo era un inútil trozo de metal, y sus atacantes se acercaban._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Rhodey los niños, no dejes que ese rayo los alcance… Mi sistema está frito. Esa cosa… tiene mucha más potencia que…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________James asintió comprendiendo, si ese potente rayo de plasma había podido dejar sin energía los sistemas de la armadura de Tony, era muy probable que fuera capaz de desactivar la energía protectora que emanaba de Trapitos. No debía alcanzarla. Disparó un potente rayo de sus repulsores y el extraño artefacto contenedor del rayo estalló en el aire con gran violencia. Los niños se cubrieron la cara con las manos instintivamente. Pero las piezas de metal rebotaron contra su barrera energética protectora. Una espesa humareda negra cubrió parte del cielo. Cuando por fin empezó a disiparse, contemplaron que se trataba de Justin Hammer que se había agachado para proteger a alguien, sentado a su lado en el maldito helicóptero. Parecía una niña. Rhodey aceleró y subió hacia arriba a gran velocidad, pero uno de los robots que quedaban en pié empezó a dispararle. Realizó una maniobra aérea de evasión mientras que los otros dos se dirigían amenazadoramente hacia donde estaba Tony, en el suelo, sin poder moverse, sin energía. El helicóptero de los Hammer seguía en el aire protegido del alcance de Rhodey por los robots que disparaban rayos de plasma cada vez que Máquina de Guerra intentaba darles alcance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Y fue entonces cuando Rose distinguió la figura perfecta de Justine, su enemiga de la escuela, perfectamente sonriente. Desde la ventana del helicóptero. Estaba junto a su padre, el de las noticias. Rose sintió como la furia y la rabia se adueñaban de ella por completo. De pronto la voz de Hammer se escuchó cortante, a través de lo que parecía ser un megáfono._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¿Qué os parecen mis TinuBots? Son todo un avance, ¿verdad?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony se puso de pié, lentamente, la armadura pesaba como el plomo. Sin funcionalidades, tuvo que quitarse el casco de un manotazo para poder distinguir algo. Dirigió la vista hacia arriba._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Sigues siendo un maldito cobarde, Hammer. Deja en paz a mi hija. Tu problema es conmigo. No te escondas detrás de tus miserables copias de tecnología barata… Si te queda algo de dignidad bajarás aquí y acabaremos con esto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Mi problema es con toda tu maldita familia, Stark. Pero muy pronto todo habrá terminado. Primero os mataré a vosotros y después me encargaré de tu mujercita._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tony le lanzo una mirada cortante como el hielo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Deja a mi familia en paz, maldito desgraciado!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Venganza… Que palabra tan dulce. He tenido muchos años para planearla. Y ahora, recuperaré todo lo que me robasteis hace tantos años: mi buen nombre, mi patrimonio… Creíais que quitándome de en medio ibais a prosperar. Y que nadie os pediría cuentas…-Dirigiéndole una última mirada despectiva curvó los labios y dio una única orden a sus TinuBots mientras apretaba los comandos de su control remoto.-Matadlo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rhodey intentó maniobrar para apartar a Tony de la línea de disparo de los malditos artefactos, pero no lo logró a tiempo. Varios rayos procedentes de las moles de titanio se precipitaron sobre Tony que cayó al suelo desmadejado e inconsciente. Hubo una gran explosión a su alrededor y después todo se volvió negro. Máquina de Guerra salió volando durante varios segundos rebotando contra el duro suelo a varios metros de distancia, tras la burbuja azulada que envolvía a su hijo y a Rosie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Instantes después, la mirada angustiada de Rose recorrió el paisaje desolado que los rodeaba y finalmente se posó sobre la figura inconsciente de su padre, envuelta en girones astillados de metal rojo y dorado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Papáaaa, por favor! ¡Abre los ojos!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El grito desesperado de la niña atravesó el aire como una bala._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Se movió hacia él desesperada, lo más deprisa que pudo, arrastrando a Patrick de la mano, ambos atrapados en el interior de la burbuja azul, hasta el límite luminoso. Sin poder dar un paso más._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- No le hagáis más daño.-pidió desesperada hacia el cielo, al helicóptero sobre su cabeza.- Justine, por favor… haré lo que me pidas, iré con vosotros, te lo suplico…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pero la mirada que encontró tan sólo le devolvió frialdad y sin apartar la vista de ella, una única palabra se formó en sus labios hostiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- No. Ahora tú también sabrás lo que es crecer sin padre, Rose.-contestó Justine sin un atisbo de compasión._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Rose volvió a sollozar, amargas lágrimas saladas corrieron por sus mejillas y bajaron quemantes hacia el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Patrick intentó acunarla envolviéndola en sus pequeños bracitos, intentando reconfortarla mientras pesadas lágrimas brotaban también de sus intensos ojos azules. *Si tan sólo papá reaccionara* pensó como un mantra, pero la armadura de James permanecía inmóvil pocos metros tras él. *Vamos, papá, te necesitamos*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El tiempo se paró. Y todo sucedió como a cámara lenta. El gigantesco robot de titanio movió su enorme pata en dirección a la cabeza de Tony que seguía inconsciente sobre el suelo. Su reactor ARK todavía en funcionamiento pero emitiendo pequeñas y agónicas chispas de luz entrecortadas. Ante lo inevitable, Rose se preparó para seguir mirando, sabía que sufriría pero lo recordaría siempre, para hacerles pagar. No pudo cumplir su propósito, Patrick le cubrió los ojos con las manos al tiempo que cerraba los suyos. Y entonces, un estruendo vibrante surcó el aire sobre sus cabezas y algo se deslizó hacia la monstruosa mole. Rose y Patrick, conmocionados abrieron los ojos al unísono. El horrible sonido provenía del pesado estruendo producido por el titanio al impactar en algo todavía más duro, el vibranio del escudo del Capitán América._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Tío Steve!-gritó Rose ronca y emocionada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El chico rubio esbozó una sonrisa cansada en dirección a la aliviada pequeña._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El golpe seco de ambas estructuras al encontrarse había enviado al TinuBot de Hammer a varios metros de distancia, repeliendo de manera inmediata su amenaza sobre la vida de Tony. Rogers suspiraba con dificultad ante el esforzado lanzamiento que acababa de realizar. De pronto y en menos de un instante, Rose y Patrick vieron rodeado su pequeño halo de intensísima luz azul por la casi totalidad de sus tíos Vengadores, que formaron un círculo protector a su alrededor. Los 3 TinuBots que quedaban, se acercaron a su vez amenazadoramente, todos se tensaron preparados para la lucha. De pronto, el tío Hulk se colgó de un solo salto del helicóptero en que Hammer y su hija pretendían escapar viendo lo que se les venía encima. Justin agarró a la niña de la mano, mientras el aparato se zarandeaba con el peso de la horrible criatura._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡No deberíais estar aquí, monstruos!-exclamó completamente fuera de sí el villano._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Ya… la maniobra de distracción te ha salido mal.-gritó Clint iracundo, apostado en un árbol cercano y apuntándole a la cabeza con una de sus flechas.-Detén esto ahora mismo. O te abro un nuevo agujero en la azotea, malnacido._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Esa extraña máquina de ondas electromagnéticas con la que pretendías destrozar la base de E.S.C.U.D.O… verás ha sufrido un accidente… nuestro amigo verde se ha sentado en ella. El edificio sigue en pié y nosotros hemos llegado a tiempo de detenerte.-aportó Natasha sonriendo.-A Furia no le gusta que jueguen con él. Pronto lo descubrirás._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Tu ominoso plan ha sido desvelado malvado midgardiano, ahora sufrirás la ira del hijo de Odín.-aportó Thor haciendo girar su martillo en el aire a gran velocidad.- Lo lanzó contra las tres máquinas que cayeron al suelo abolladas. Su arma volvió a manos del asgardiano mientras los TinuBots intentaban volver a posición de combate, medio destrozados._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________El cobarde de Hammer tragó saliva y a una simple orden en su control remoto, los TinuBots depusieron definitivamente las armas y se desconectaron con gran estruendo. Natasha empezó a propinarle golpes en el casco a James._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Eh Rhodes, despierta!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finalmente, Máquina De Guerra volvió por fin en sí, aunque sus sistemas habían resultado dañados y sus repulsores no le permitían volar. Hulk sacudió a Hammer fuera del helicóptero, cogido por el pescuezo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- No creáis que esto acabará aquí.-dijo mientras se sacudía como un saco de patatas y clavaba su mirada en su hija Justine, aún agazapada en el interior del helicóptero._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________La niña, demasiado asustada por el enorme monstruo verde que la miraba furibundo, no dijo nada, tan sólo se agachó contra el asiento del pasajero. Horrorizada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Algunos minutos más tarde, el grito angustiado de Pepper recorrió a todos los presentes desde el límite de la línea policial. Happy aguardaba detrás visiblemente preocupado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Rose! Oh, Tony…-musitó preocupada, llevándose las manos a la boca al ver a su marido tirado en el suelo, sin reaccionar, la armadura destrozada, rodeado por paramédicos a los que Rhodey intentaba ayudar con lo poco que sabía sobre el funcionamiento del reactor ARK que le mantenía con vida._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Mamá!-gritó Rose aliviada.-¡Sácanos de aquí mamá!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Dejadla pasar!-gritó Steve Rogers a los agentes de E.S.C.U.D.O que ahora custodiaban el perímetro con gran celo.- Es de los nuestros._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________La mujer de cabello rojizo ignoró al maldito Hammer al pasar junto a él. Hulk lo tenía bien sujeto. Con un poco de suerte el alter ego de Banner no podría controlarse y lo enviaría derecho al infierno, donde merecía estar. Era más importante para ella llegar hasta su familia, Rose y Tony la necesitaban. Nat salió a su encuentro, llevaba un buen rato analizando la barrera energética junto a Barton._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Pepper, puedes… es decir ¿tienes alguna clave para sacar a los niños de ahí dentro?-preguntó Natasha con impaciencia en cuanto llegó a su altura.-Lo hemos intentado todo, pero se necesita una clave especial y creo que Tony no está en condiciones de dárnosla… Lo siento…-dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro y mirando en dirección hacia la figura inconsciente que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pepper sacó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban del fondo de su alma para ayudar a su hija. Si conocía a su marido tan bien como creía, un simple movimiento de su mano liberaría a los asustados y conmocionados pequeños. Suavemente, depositó la palma extendida sobre la iluminada estructura azul brillante. En cuanto ambas superficies entraron en contacto, se realizó un escáner y una pantalla holográfica se desplegó ante ella. Uno de los múltiples comandos que se desplegaron rezaba: "Anular Protocolo De Emergencia Grado 1" lo presionó y enseguida la barrera se reabsorbió en el interior de la muñeca. Rose y Patrick se lanzaron hacia ella y la abrazaron con fuerza, pesadas lágrimas de tristeza y alivio resbalando por sus caritas en torrente._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- ¡Estáis bien! Oh, Díos mío… ¡Estáis bien! Los dos… Rose… cariño…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Sí mamá, estamos bien. Gracias a papá y a todos los tíos… Mamá, papá está… como durmiendo y no se despierta-Rose no se atrevía a pensar en ello.-¡Tienes que hacer algo!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Tía Pepper…-murmuró Patrick muy bajito.- ¿Y mi mamá?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- No lo sé, cariños, pero tenéis que ser muy valientes.-dijo mientras acariciaba las mejillas de ambos.-Rose, mamá tiene que irse a ayudar a los médicos que están atendiendo a papá. Quedaos con los tíos Nat y Clint y no os separéis de ellos ¿de acuerdo?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Sí, mamá… cuando papá se despierte dile que le quiero, mucho.-pidió Rose con un hilo de voz._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pepper sintió una punzada de dolor atravesándole sin misericordia el pecho. Apretó la suave manita de Rose y asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a su hija a los ojos. Se volvió como un autómata, suplicante, buscando ayuda a su alrededor. Steve, Natasha, Clint y Thor se acercaron para hacerse cargo de los niños, mientras ella se dirigía a donde Rhodey peleaba con los médicos, alrededor de su marido, envuelto en girones destrozados de metal rojo y dorado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________* * *_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Unas horas más tarde, un malherido Tony descansaba en la cama del servicio de cuidados intensivos del Hospital General de Los Ángeles. Acababa de recuperar la consciencia brevemente, y su cerebro se afanaba por dotar de sentido los trozos de recuerdos sobre moles de titanio, sonidos de helicópteros y manchas azules. Sólo sentía los golpes en cada célula de su organismo, porque por el intensísimo dolor, estaba seguro de tener varios huesos rotos y cardenales por todas partes. Todo el cuerpo le dolía como el mismísimo infierno. De pronto los recuerdos le golpearon en torrente: Hammer, la explosión, el fuego, Rose, Patrick, como los puso a salvo y después… nada. Entre la inconsciencia y algunos breves intervalos de lucidez, la angustiosa mirada de Pepper entre terriblemente preocupada, asustada y enfadada, todo al mismo tiempo, le atravesaba igual que mil cuchillos afilados. En una ocasión, hasta intentó moverse levemente para tranquilizarla. Trató de acercar la mano a su mejilla para acariciarla, aunque fuera sutilmente. Pero un estremecimiento de dolor que le recorrió de arriba a abajo, se lo impidió. Fue peor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\- Tony, por favor no te muevas.-susurró ella temblorosa.-El médico ha dicho que no te conviene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Al instante, notó su tacto suave y delicado sobre su mano derecha. Intentó apretársela en respuesta pero tan solo pudo deslizarla suavemente. Le habían abandonado las fuerzas. Alcanzó a ver una pequeña lágrima resbalando desde el intensísimo ojo azul, por su mejilla derecha. Y se sintió doblemente miserable por haberla hecho llorar. Entonces todo se hizo oscuro a su alrededor una vez más._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________De pronto no sabía dónde estaba. Estaba oscuro, había humedad y Pepper no aparecía por ningún sitio. Una figura se acercaba a donde él estaba, de pié sobre la arena. La figura le resultaba conocida. De pronto comprendió dónde se encontraba. Era la cueva. La cueva de Afganistán. Otra vez. Y supo antes de poder distinguirlo claramente, que quien se acercaba era Yinsen. Comprendió que soñaba o deliraba o ambas cosas a la vez. No era la primera vez que soñaba con él, y sabía que no sería la última. Yinsen llegó frente a él y lo miró esbozando una sonrisa cansada._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________\- Stark, el hombre que lo tenía todo y nada…-hizo una pausa, Tony no habló.-Ahora sí que lo tienes todo ¿no?-hizo una extraña floritura con la mano y la oscuridad de la cueva se desvaneció._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Ahora estaban en medio del desierto, la cueva tan sólo se atisbaba a lo lejos y al lado de Tony se encontraban Pepper y Rose, tan preciosas, con su pelo rojizo. Cogidas de la mano. Le sonreían. Tony las miró ilusionado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________\- Es mi familia, Yinsen… mira, mi hija. Se llama Rose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________El hombre se acercó más a ellos tres._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________\- Lo sé. Ahora tienes una familia. Un motivo por el que merece la pena seguir viviendo. ¿Verdad? Pero… ¿Serás capaz de conservarla?-preguntó su amigo en tono triste y preocupado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro y amenzador de nuevo. Yinsen desapareció. Pepper y Rose lo miraron asustadas. Terroristas armados las amenzaban y las agarraban, tirando a la fuerza de ellas. Rose gritó mientras la apartaban de su lado. Y él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlas, intentaba moverse, pero no podía. No podía intervenir tan solo presenciar el horrible espectáculo que sucedía a escasos metros de él. Alguien disparó. Pepper cayó muerta de un disparo en el corazón, justo delante de él. Musitó un "te quiero" inaudible mientras caía abatida a sus pies. Los secuestradores se llevaban a Rose a rastras hacia el fondo de la cueva, más y más lejos, mientras su hija gritaba desesperada, tratando en vano de escapar. De pronto los gritos de la niña dejaron de escucharse ahogados por sus propios gritos agónicos._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________\- Nooooooooo Rooooooooseeeeee Peppeeeeeer ¡por favor! Noooooooooooooo_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Una voz profunda y siniestra habló. ¿Crees que puedes vivir tan tranquilo y feliz con todo el peso que acarreas a tus espaldas? Eres un destructor de naciones, el mayor genocida del mundo conocido, Stark ¿Después de todo lo que has hecho? Nos vengaremos. Y te lo arrebataremos todo. Todo lo que te es querido. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Y fue entonces cuando se despertó, desesperado, gritando y envuelto en sudor. No pudo moverse demasiado porque seguía dolorido, tendido sobre la cama del hospital. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la mirada preocupada de su esposa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- ¡Pepper! ¡Pepper! ¿Estás bien?-la miró con ojos angustiados.-¿Dónde está Rose?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Pepper le puso la mano en la frente y le retiró el pelo mojado de sudor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Rose está en casa, volviendo loco a Steve con sus trastadas. Está perfectamente bien. Tony estás ardiendo. Has tenido una pesadilla, por la fiebre. Gritabas…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Quiero ver a Rose. ¿Seguro que está bien?-volvió a preguntar alterado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Tranquilízate, está perfectamente. Gracias a ti. Nuestra hija está a salvo. Nadie le hizo daño. Tony, cálmate por favor…-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-Eres tú quien me preocupa ahora mismo. El médico dice que pronto estarás fuera de peligro. Pero tienes que colaborar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Te quiero, Pepper.-musitó con visible esfuerzo.- Sé que no lo digo demasiado a menudo...-se entrecortó tosiendo repetidamente.- Pero yo…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\- Lo sé.-lo cortó ella mientras le alcanzaba un vaso de agua y se lo acercaba a los labios resecos.-No hagas esfuerzos innecesarios. Yo también te quiero, Tony. Descansa, no me moveré de tu lado._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cuando terminó de beber, volvió a quedarse dormido. A causa de la sedación que le estaban administrando los médicos era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos durante demasiado tiempo, pero le pareció sentir el suave tacto de la mano de su esposa sobre su frente antes de dejarse envolver en brazos de Morfeo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Y sonrió, débilmente, pero sonrió._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... este es otro de esos capítulos que estaban planeados desde que tuve la primera idea del fic. Era preciso, para el desarrollo personal de Rose como heroína, que en algún momento presenciara algo así. He intentado escribirlo lo mejor que he podido. Y estoy relativamente contenta con el resultado.
> 
> Lógicamente ni el nombre del hospital de Los Ángeles ni el "Einstein Memorial College" existen en otro lugar que no sea mi loca cabeza, al igual que los rayos de plasma, los generadores de ondas electromagnéticas y las barreras energéticas... En fin, no se si me he pasado de estilo comiquero, pero ahí queda eso :P


	23. Lazos Que Unen

Los primeros días en el hospital fueron muy angustiosos para Pepper. Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de Rhodey en los primeros momentos de pánico, quizá su marido no estaría ahora aquí. Tony necesitó de un reactor ARK nuevo, pues el suyo había resultado seriamente dañado por el rayo de plasma. Sólo Pepper sabía dónde guardaba Tony los nuevos prototipos para casos de emergencia. Rhodey se ofreció a volar hasta la casa de Malibú, una vez las funcionalidades de su armadura volvieron a estar al 100% gracias a la providencial intervención de Thor que recargó su armadura con uno de sus rayos. James pudo comprobar con evidente sorpresa que sus sistemas repulsores volvían a estar operativos. Tony estuvo incluso algunos minutos en paro cardíaco. Pepper tuvo que hacer uso de todo su valor y resolución para salvarle, instalando el nuevo reactor en su lugar tal y como él le enseñó hacía ya tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en sus labios al recordar _"Nunca jamás, nunca, nunca, nunca vuelvas a pedirme que haga algo parecido" _pero allí estaba de nuevo, manos a la obra, aunque este nuevo diseño era muchísimo más fácil de colocar. Y volvió a conseguirlo. Una vez que Tony recuperó el ritmo cardíaco normal, los médicos pudieron centrarse en sus costillas rotas, magulladas y sus heridas internas. Las que le habían producido la inflamación y con ella la fiebre, las pesadillas y los delirios durante varios días. También debía agradecérselas todas al maldito rayo dorado de plasma, pues la fuerza del impacto sobre su pecho era lo que le había granjeado tamañas lesiones.__

__Rose empezó a preguntar insistentemente por su padre cada día. Y Pepper no la dejó verlo hasta que hubo recuperado la consciencia y el equipo médico le aseguró que estaba fuera de peligro._ _

__Ese día, Rose caminaba de la mano de su madre hacia la habitación, visiblemente nerviosa y preocupada. Agitando la falda del vestido con la mano. Cuando llegaron a la puerta vislumbró a su padre, sentado sobre la cama, ligeramente inclinado._ _

__\- ¡Papá!-gritó la niña.-¡Papá, tenia tantas ganas de verte! Y no me dejaban..._ _

__La pequeña empezó a correr, atravesando la habitación. Dos lágrimas resbalaron desde los ojos marrones y se perdieron a mitad de las mejillas. Tony se dió cuenta al mirarla, alargó la mano para dársela._ _

__\- Rosie, yo también tenía muchísimas ganas de verte. Estoy bien, mejor que bien ahora que estás aquí. ¿Qué son esas lágrimas? Las niñas guapas no lloran. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- Rose se limpió las mejillas con la manga del vestido automáticamente. Y le sonrió abiertamente a su padre._ _

__\- Eso está mucho mejor.-agregó Tony apreciativamente._ _

__Pepper se acercó a ambos, al tiempo que Rose se aupaba para sentarse encima de la cama, en el hueco que dejaba el regazo de su padre. Alargó las manos hasta su cara y deslizó con suavidad los dedos, en una caricia muda. Lo miró a los ojos, de la misma forma, color y tamaño que los suyos. Cerciorándose de que estaba bien, de que no le estaba mintiendo. Se quedó satisfecha con lo que leyó en ellos._ _

__\- Papá, no vuelvas a darme un susto como ese. Creí que no te volvería a ver nunca más, creí... Papá te quiero, te quiero mucho.-dijo la niña mientras se abrazaba lentamente a él, con cuidado._ _

__Tony sintió derretirse algo en su interior._ _

__\- Y yo también a ti, Super Rosie...-dijo abrazándola a su vez._ _

__\- Rose, vigila tu fuerza... No le hagas daño, papá está débil todavía.-dijo Pepper con dulzura._ _

__La niña asintió con la cabeza._ _

__\- Lo sé, mami.-y volviendo la atención a Tony continuó.-Papá nos salvaste. Gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti... Patrick estaba tan asustado... Todavía no sé porque nos hicieron esto. ¿Que le hemos hecho a Justine para que nos odie tanto?_ _

__Tony se sintió terriblemente mal. Cómo explicarle a su hija que siempre sería un objetivo, que ella no había hecho nada. Que no tenía la culpa de nada, pero sin embargo habría gente dispuesta a todo por hacerle daño, durante toda su vida. Solamente por el simple hecho de existir, de ser quién era. Nunca aquella pesada carga se había revelado ante sus ojos con tantísima crudeza. Suspiró hondo._ _

__\- Nada, Rose... Sólo tienes que entender que en el mundo hay gente... gente mala, con determinados intereses. Y alguien tiene que hacerles frente. Porque la gente buena no puede estar a su merced, necesita alguien que la defienda. Y eso la gente mala no lo puede soportar. ¿Puedes entenderlo?_ _

__\- Creo que sí. Eso hacéis los tíos Vengadores y tú ¿no? Pero... ¿tienes que seguir haciéndolo?-preguntó la niña esperanzada.-Porque podrías retirarte... Tú ya has hecho mucho y... Siempre pueden apañarse sin tí..._ _

__La mirada de Tony se ensombreció ligeramente. No estaba preparado para esta conversación. Ahora no. Pepper se dió cuenta._ _

__\- Rose, creo que ya es suficiente. Papá necesita descanso. Seguiréis hablando de esto cuando estemos todos en casa. ¿Vale cariño?_ _

__La niña no quería perjudicarle, así que se encogió de hombros y asintió levemente._ _

__\- ¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien!_ _

__\- Y yo, Super Rosie...de que todos estemos bien-dijo su padre revolviéndole ligeramente el pelo en su gesto habitual. Un poco más animado._ _

__Pepper esbozó una ligera sonrisa de alivio y les dió un beso a cada uno de sus amores en la mejilla. Después se retiró un poco para colocar los brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hija, mirando a su marido con expresión tierna y aliviada._ _

__* * *_ _

__Algunas semanas más tarde, Tony se encontraba mucho mejor. Seguía necesitando descanso y atenciones continuas, pero después de mucho insistir y amenazar con firmar el alta voluntaria, el doctor le había dado permiso para que terminara de recuperarse en la comodidad de su casa. Por no escucharle despotricar día sí y día también acerca de las demandas judiciales que les iba a poner, el equipo médico del hospital habría hecho cualquier cosa. Tony Stark odiaba estar enfermo y su esposa sabía lo complicado que resultaba lidiar con él en aquellas ocasiones. Tuvo que recurrir a toda su paciencia y mano izquierda para solventar con éxito las interminables semanas que pasó ingresado._ _

__Pepper había dejado todos los asuntos de Industrias Stark de lado. Ahora su prioridad era él. Trabajaba desde casa en los asuntos imprescindibles y Claire, que por suerte, ya estaba poco a poco recuperándose, la ayudaba también pegada a un portátil y una Blackberry desde la cama en su habitación del hospital. Incluso aunque le costara discusiones interminables con Rhodey. Por eso, Pepper podía pasar la mayor parte del día cuidando de su díscolo marido, apostada en un sillón arrimado junto a la cama que compartían. Y aquel día no era una excepción._ _

__\- ¿Hoy tampoco has ido a trabajar?-preguntó Tony incrédulo mientras se incorporaba con un poco de esfuerzo. En los últimos días había mejorado mucho. Ya casi no le dolía el pecho._ _

__\- No.-contestó ella sentada a su lado.-Llevo una semana un poco rara, estoy cansada a todas horas y me he levantado varios días mareada._ _

__Tony la miró alarmado._ _

__\- Pepper tu también tienes que descansar. Con todo el trabajo y lo que ha supuesto cuidar de mi… Todas estas semanas, es normal que no te encuentres bien._ _

__\- Tony, estoy bien. Todos nuestros amigos me han ayudado mucho. Los chicos… su intervención fue providencial. Si no hubiera sido por ellos…-Pepper se entrecortó, no quería ni pensarlo.- Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Y durante las semanas en que Rose no acudió al colegio, se portaron de maravilla, haciendo turnos para quedarse con ella, para que no estuviera sola en ningún momento. Bruce y ella han inventado un nuevo juego de ingenio y disfrutan de lo lindo viendo como los demás intentan resolverlo sin éxito…_ _

__Tony se estremeció una vez más. Le debía su vida y la de los niños a Rhodey, Claire y a Los Vengadores al completo. Ahora mismo se alegraba infinitamente de tener amigos con los que poder contar. Gracias a ellos estaba vivo. Todos se habían pasado a visitarle y a intentar animarle con chistes e historias… Pero lo que más le había preocupado a él eran las noticias sobre los Hammer. Steve y Bruce le habían explicado concienzudamente que Justin estaba de nuevo en prisión, de donde no se esperaba que saliera en toda su vida, Furia, Hill y Coulson habían puesto mucho empeño en custodiarlo bajo vigilancia especial en una cárcel federal. Recordaba perfectamente la visita de Coulson al hospital. Estuvieron bromeando sobre lo bien que sentaba el regresar de entre los muertos cuando todo el mundo te daba por perdido…_ _

__Tony había sonreído para sí mismo. De que Hammer cumpliera su encierro permanente se iba a asegurar él en persona, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Lo de su hija Justine era mucho más delicado. Era solo una niña, así que su madre, Sylvia Williams una brillante ingeniera y científica, había conseguido que cumpliera su condena en un lugar secreto de su propia decisión. La niña, estaría aislada del mundo. Pero nadie sabría nunca donde. Tony decidió que con seguridad, deberían lidiar de nuevo con aquel problema algún día. Con una joven sedienta de rencor hacia ellos porque la habían vuelto a despojar de su padre, de su madre y de su propia libertad, aunque toda la culpa de lo que le estaba sucediendo fuese en realidad de su maldito padre. Tony decidió que si el momento llegaba alguna vez, estarían preparados. Activamente preparados. Y Rose estaría lista para defenderse, pensara Pepper lo que pensara de las armaduras de combate. En cuanto Rose cumpliera una edad prudencial, empezarían con su entrenamiento. Y nadie sería capaz de quitarle aquella idea de la cabeza._ _

__En cuanto a la Dra. Williams, ella era la diseñadora de todas las armas que Hammer había estado utilizando contra ellos durante todos estos años. Incluido el generador de ondas electromagnéticas que había ocasionado la avalancha de nieve en Suiza y casi había derrumbado uno de los cuarteles generales de E.S.C.U.D.O en Washington. Sylvia había actuado como maniobra disuasoria mientras Hammer y sus TinuBots les atacaban en Los Ángeles. La mujer había sido detenida por "Los Vengadores" en cuanto Furia los llamó para solventar su terrible crisis, motivo por el que ninguno de ellos había sido capaz de atender antes la angustiosa llamada de socorro de Tony. Pronto Natasha y Clint ataron cabos. Los estaban distrayendo porque el verdadero objetivo de aquella gentuza era Tony. Así que pusieron todo su empeño en resolver la crisis en tiempo record, "pidieron prestados" dos transportes aéreos y salieron disparados hacia Los Ángeles, llegando justo a tiempo de auxiliarles. La científica se rindió enseguida y fue tarea fácil detenerla. Al fin y al cabo, la muy astuta pensaba que sus amigos no serían capaces de llegar a tiempo de ayudarles. Que ya había cumplido con su cometido. Todavía tuvo la sangre fría de negociar un trato justo a su hija a cambio de proporcionar detalles exhaustivos sobre todas sus investigaciones y prototipos. *Vaya víbora* pensó Tony mientras se alegraba profundamente de que fuera a permanecer retenida durante tiempo indefinido en las instalaciones penitenciarias de E.S.C.U.D.O_ _

__\- Sí, tenemos muy buenos amigos.-dijo solamente, mientras volvía a la realidad y abandonaba sus sombríos pensamientos.-¡Quien nos lo habría dicho hace unos años! Menos mal que nunca he sabido jugar en equipo…_ _

__Pepper sonrió complacida y le apretó la mano con fuerza._ _

__\- Tengo que recoger a Rose del colegio. Ha empezado hoy y estaba muy asustada. No ha dejado de temblar hasta que la dejé dentro de su clase. Y me hizo prometer que iría a buscarla hasta allí también. Sigue con pavor de pisar sola esa… esa calle._ _

__Tony asintió, preocupado por escuchar que su hija seguía levemente traumatizada por los peligrosos acontecimientos que casi le cuestan la vida. Pepper, consciente de ello, le acarició suavemente la mejilla con la mano._ _

__\- Estaré de vuelta en un rato. No tardaremos._ _

__Su marido esbozó un amago de sonrisa y con ojos ligeramente preocupados preguntó, ansioso:_ _

__\- Pepper, ¿llevas el brazalete de seguimiento?_ _

__Su esposa lo miró seria, se arremangó la chaqueta tostada del traje y la camisa de lino blanco. Y agitó levemente delante de su cara la muñeca derecha con la pulsera localizadora perfectamente ajustada._ _

__\- Si, quédate tranquilo._ _

__Después de lo que había pasado, Tony las obligaba a llevar un brazalete de su propia invención, dotado de un localizador inteligente, con todas las funcionalidades de JARVIS adheridas. Bruce le había ayudado a desarrollarlo mientras seguía convaleciente. El ingenio le permitía estar en contacto con ellas en todo momento._ _

__Stark suspiró largamente en cuanto lo dejó solo. Y apenas 15 minutos después de que su esposa abandonara la habitación, le ordenó a su inteligencia artificial lo que llevaba un par de días rondándole la cabeza._ _

__\- JARVIS haz el favor de monitorizar a Pepper, quiero un examen corporal completo. He notado que se encuentra mal desde hace días, pero por estar ocupándose de mí, seguramente ni siquiera se ha planteado acudir al médico. Quiero saber si todo está en orden._ _

__\- De inmediato, señor. Voy a iniciar el protocolo médico._ _

__\- De acuerdo.-dijo Tony levantándose de la cama con bastante esfuerzo.-Voy a sentarme en el sofá a ver un rato la televisión.-resopló, cansado. Odiaba sentirse tan vulnerable.- Parezco un maldito anciano decrépito. Avísame en cuanto estén los resultados._ _

__\- Claro, señor. Y si me lo permite, está usted en plena forma para la edad que tiene y para todo el estrés al que se ha visto sometido su cuerpo últimamente._ _

__\- Gracias, JARVIS.-dijo Tony animado.-Eres un amigo._ _

__Y sonrió._ _

__* * *_ _

__Media hora más tarde, Rose entró en el salón corriendo como un huracán y de inmediato se tiró encima de su padre para cubrirlo de abrazos y besos. Desde el primer día que le permitieron visitarlo, todavía en el hospital, aquel ritual se había convertido en costumbre para ella. En cierta manera, la chiquilla todavía se sentía triste y asustada por lo que les ocurrió. Así que esta era su manera de reponerse del susto tan grande que se había llevado al verle sufrir de aquella manera, aprendiendo de la manera más dura que su padre no era invencible. Y asumiendo que por poco se pierden el uno al otro. Tony la dejaba hacer de buen grado, porque sabía que la ayudaba a superarlo y porque le encantaba recibir tanto cariño y atenciones por parte de la niña de sus ojos._ _

__\- Papá…_ _

__\- Super Rosie…_ _

__Durante un rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Rose se quedó encogida, abrazándolo con ganas. Tony saboreó el momento y olió su cabello, ese perfecto olor a frutas, como a manzanas frescas._ _

__\- ¿Qué tal ha ido el colegio?_ _

__\- Bien… y tú papá ¿Cómo estás hoy, mejor?-preguntó la niña con expresión anhelante._ _

__Su padre le revolvió el pelo con la mano._ _

__-Mucho mejor de lo que he estado en bastante tiempo.-contestó ignorando las pequeñas punzadas de dolor que todavía sentía en el pecho, ante la ligera presión sobre sus costillas magulladas.- ¿Y tu madre?_ _

__Desde el acceso al salón les llegó la inconfundible voz de Pepper._ _

__\- Ya estoy aquí.-dijo acercándose a ellos.-Estaba despidiéndome de Happy, dándole las últimas instrucciones para mañana. Debes estar completamente aburrido, harto de ver la televisión ¿no?-dijo echándole un sutil vistazo a la pantalla, luego a él._ _

__\- Bah no la he visto demasiado. Estaba entretenido con otras cosas.-confesó él enigmático. Esbozando esa mirada iluminada que siempre indicaba problemas o un acceso de incontrolable inspiración. Y Pepper no estaba preparada para lidiar con ninguna de las dos en aquel momento, mientras su esposo permanecía recuperándose después de estar a las puertas de la muerte. Otra maldita vez. Lo miró intrigada. Estaba extrañamente contento. Era la primera vez en quince días que lo encontraba tan animado._ _

__\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Tony?-preguntó suspicaz._ _

__\- Nada. ¿Por qué tendría que estar pasando algo, mi eficiente Señora Stark?-dijo todavía abrazado a Rose y observándola a ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción._ _

__* * *_ _

__Una semana más tarde, Tony ya estaba casi completamente recuperado y las noticias que les llegaron de Rhodey respecto a Claire eran extraordinarias, mañana mismo saldría del hospital y Pepper dispondría su agenda para visitarla en su casa. Era tarde, por la noche. Ambos estaban recostados sobre el sofá, en la tranquilidad del salón de su casa de Malibú. Rose dormía en su cuarto tranquila. Disfrutaban de su tiempo a solas._ _

__\- Claire está bien, es una gran noticia. El pequeño Patrick lo estaba pasando muy mal. Casi tanto como Rose. Sólo quiere ver a su madre en plenas facultades._ _

__\- Si. No sabes cómo me alegro. Si no hubiese sido por ella, que ganó un tiempo precioso para nosotros, quizá los niños…-corroboró Tony.-Ya no importa. El caso es que todos estamos bien._ _

__\- Después de todo lo que pasó, es casi como un milagro.-apuntó Pepper.- Yo tenía razón respecto a los peligros y respecto a nuestra vida… Menos mal que al final no encargamos otro bebé.-hizo una pausa y poco después continuó. Con firmeza largamente meditada.- Hace tiempo que quería hablar de esto contigo, pero no encontraba el momento adecuado. Dado… dado el giro de los acontecimientos, me parecería totalmente irresponsable por nuestra parte exponer a otro de nuestros hijos a esta clase de peligros. Lo mejor será que no tengamos más.-dijo con seriedad y cierto tono de pena en la voz.-Es lo más sensato. Sé lo que vas a decir pero…_ _

__\- Sabía que dirías eso.-la cortó Tony extrañamente sonriente.-Por eso me alegro tanto de que sea tarde para evitarlo._ _

__Pepper se volvió sorprendida hasta que ambos quedaron completamente cara a cara y lo miró fijamente. Sonreía, con esa extraña luz en sus ojos marrones. Recordó que estaba de mejor humor desde hacía exactamente una semana. No, no podía ser que sus pequeños malestares… los que ella achacaba al cansancio y al terrible estrés al que se vio sometida… pero… se habría dado cuenta ¿no? Se acarició el vientre con las dos manos en un acto reflejo y miró a su marido, al que había estado a punto de perder para siempre, sin poder creerlo._ _

__\- No me digas que has estado a punto de… a punto de… morir y dejarme aquí con un… con otro bebé… ¿Estoy embarazada?-preguntó incrédula._ _

__Tony la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y susurró en su cuello, al borde de su oreja:_ _

__\- Llevábamos intentándolo durante tiempo mucho más que suficiente antes de que… de que todo explotara.-se entrecortó.- Tampoco se puede decir que no le pusiéramos empeño.-continuó bromeando, esbozando una sonrisa juguetona, intentando aligerar la tensión._ _

__\- Y… ¿se puede saber cómo demonios lo has sabido antes que yo?-preguntó alterada.-¡Se supone que yo soy quien debe hacerse un test! y… ¿Quieres borrar esa sonrisilla de suficiencia de tu estúpida cara?_ _

__Tony sonrió aún más ampliamente, visiblemente divertido. Estaba disfrutando con aquello._ _

__\- Le pedí a JARVIS que te hiciera un escáner corporal completo hace una semana. Estaba preocupado…-intentó justificarse.- Llevabas días encontrándote mal y no te separabas un instante de mí, temí que estuvieras débil por no estar alimentándote bien… Por esa obsesión tuya de cuidarme. Pero lo que reveló el escáner fue una sorpresa tal… JARVIS ayúdame.-pidió Tony desbordado._ _

__\- Señora Stark, elaboré una monitorización completa de sus constantes vitales a petición de su esposo. Está usted completamente sana, eso sí, embarazada de casi seis semanas._ _

__Pepper miró a Tony completamente desencajada por la tremenda sorpresa._ _

__\- Oh Dios mío, debí sospechar algo… pero he estado tan preocupada por ti, idiota, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que este mes no me vino el período.-contestó cayendo por fin en la cuenta.- Se miró el vientre casi sin poder creerlo._ _

__\- Hay… hay algo más…-empezó Tony mientras la acariciaba en el mismo lugar donde ella acababa de depositar sus manos.-Son… son dos._ _

__\- ¿Dos?-preguntó Pepper sin comprender._ _

__\- Dos bebés.-aclaró él._ _

__\- Señora Stark, está embarazada de gemelos.-aportó JARVIS en su entonación habitual.-Enhorabuena.-continuó en un tono que parecía denotar cierta alegría sincera._ _

__\- Oh Dios mío ¡dos bebes! Con todo lo que tenemos encima y… Oh Dios mío…-Pepper parpadeó varias veces incrédula, respiró hondo y se apretó contra el cuello de Tony depositando allí un suave beso, después se volvió a incorporar de un respingo para mirarle.-Si me llegas a dejar sola para criar a una niña y a dos bebés más… no sé que hubiera hecho… Yo… te habría hecho resucitar por medio de oscuras artes de vudú si hubiese sido necesario y después te habría vuelto a matar con mis propias manos. ¡No te rías, maldito desgraciado temerario! ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?_ _

__Tony no podía parar de reírse ante su desproporcionada reacción, se rió tanto que incluso le dolió. Sobre todo con sus últimas palabras, tan Pepper Potts… no podía adorar más a esta mujer. Intentó recomponerse, recuperar la compostura y ponerse un poco más serio._ _

__\- Pep, saldremos adelante. Lo conseguiremos.-Tony la abrazó con fuerza contra él.-Y… ¿sabes por qué? Porque te tengo a mi lado. Y mientras estemos juntos, todo es posible. ¿Has pensado en la cara que pondrá Rose cuando sepa que va a tener dos nuevos hermanos o hermanas?-preguntó soñador._ _

__Pepper tragó una sonrisa sincera, y se mordió el labio inferior._ _

__\- Se pondrá feliz, ella siempre ha deseado tener un hermanito… Seguro que eso la animará._ _

__\- No puedo esperar a darle la noticia.-aseveró Tony ilusionado.-Deja de preocuparte, Pepper. Saldremos de esta, como siempre hacemos. Somos unos supervivientes y estaremos juntos para apoyarnos como la familia que somos._ _

__Pepper se abrazó todavía más a él y lo besó tiernamente, conmovida. Se sentía contenta y terriblemente asustada al mismo tiempo, sentimientos encontrados que le oprimían el pecho. Sabía que Tony nunca podría dejar de intentar salvar el mundo, y que eso le granjearía nuevos enemigos y odios cada día. Siempre estarían en peligro. Siempre habría alguien ahí fuera intentando matarles. Sólo podía rogar porque sus amigos estuvieran ahí para echarles una mano cuando fuese necesario, como habían hecho hasta ahora. Se alegraba profundamente de tener dos hijos más con el hombre que amaba, pero no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor para las futuras vidas que ahora empezaban a abrirse paso en su interior. Haremos lo que sea necesario para proteger a nuestros hijos, pensó completamente decidida, con todo nuestro empeño y valor.__


	24. Will y Eddie

_Y aquí es donde estaréis pensando alto, alto, alto… ¿Rose tiene hermanos? Pero si no aparecen en la dedicatoria al principio del libro. Pues no, no aparecen. Porque son dos niños repelentes que algún día escribirán su propio libro de memorias y ellos no me lo dedicarán a mí. Estoy segura de que terminarán descubriendo la cura para el cáncer esos dos, pero no adelantemos acontecimientos… Mis hermanos, William y Edward, nacieron cuando yo tenía casi 9 años. Yo llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo tener una hermana para jugar con ella y contarle todo lo que me preocupaba… Poco esperaba yo encontrarme compartiendo mi vida y mis juguetes con estas dos fieras traviesas. Fue una época difícil para nosotros. A pesar de que el embarazo de mi madre transcurrió sin mayores complicaciones, y eso incluso habiendo superado ella la barrera de los 40 años (no diré la edad exacta que tenía entonces porque si no, cuando lea esto va a matarme), se trataba de un embarazo de alto riesgo (todos los gemelares lo son). Así que los médicos la obligaron a guardar reposo absoluto en casa. Le prohibieron acudir a la oficina, porque no le convenía estresarse. Y mi padre se ocupó personalmente de que cumpliera todas sus recomendaciones. Podéis imaginar la que se organizó en casa a diario. Mi madre obligada a estar todo el día de la cama al sofá sin poder ocuparse de su exigente y metódico trabajo. Sin poder ejercer sus decisiones en cuanto al rumbo de Industrias Stark. De un humor de perros todos y cada uno de los días. Mi padre perdiendo la paciencia día sí y día también. Agobiado por tener que asumir la parte proporcional que jamás antes había asumido en el manejo de su empresa. La tía Claire perdiendo los estribos con él cada pocos minutos, intentando poner orden en el caos de las negociaciones empresariales. El tío Rhodey mediando entre ellos tan bien como podía. Puedo aseguraros que fueron 7 meses del peor cisma familiar que hemos atravesado. Y si Industrias Stark no se hundió en la ruina entonces, no creo que jamás lo haga. Os lo aseguro. Yo por mi parte, intentaba apaciguar los ánimos y mantener a mis padres unidos cuando no estaba en el colegio, aprendiendo ingeniería y construyendo prototipos. Mis padres, a pesar de pasarse el día peleando, en el fondo siempre se han amado tanto que no son capaces de vivir el uno sin el otro, por suerte. Tampoco fue una época fácil para mí, porque por aquel entonces, todavía intentaba recuperarme del trauma de haberme despertado bruscamente a la realidad de que mi padre estaba lejos de ser el tipo de héroe de las historias y las películas: invencible y todopoderoso. Recientemente empezaba a descubrir la verdad de que ponía en notable riesgo su vida cada vez que salía de casa como Iron Man. Y fue muy difícil de asumir para mí. Pues tan sólo era una niña. Y no lo llevaba nada bien. Porque no me dejaba ayudarle. Yo quería hacer algo. Muchas veces le pedía con lágrimas en los ojos que no se fuera. Que se ocuparan los otros "Vengadores" que se quedara en casa conmigo y no me dejara sola. Y sé que a él se le partía el corazón, porque se sentía en deuda con el mundo. Y no podía hacer otra cosa. Fue el momento en el que decidí que algún día diseñaría una armadura para mí y sería yo quien saldría a combatir a los malos, en lugar de él. Así que esa idea se convirtió en la prioridad de mi vida, dirigiendo todos mis esfuerzos académicos en aprender robótica avanzada. Y así transcurrió nuestro tiempo hasta aquel 25 de Julio en que Will y Eddie vinieron al mundo. Rodeados de todo el amor de su familia. Desde el principio fueron unos niños muy deseados y desde el primer día demostraron que eran dignos integrantes de la familia Stark. Brillantes, díscolos y con un encanto muy especial._

_Extraído de las memorias de Rose Maria Stark ___

__* * *_ _

__Rose había terminado desesperada. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había arrepentido de pedirles un hermanito a sus padres durante aquella larguísima tarde. Era un viernes de Diciembre en Malibú. Mamá había tenido que salir un momento y papá seguía ocupado debatiendo asuntos de seguridad nacional en una reunión secreta de E.S.C.U.D.O. Mamá había dicho que no tardaría, así que ella se había quedado a cargo de sus dos hermanitos gemelos. Iba para media tarde ya. Y el dúo infernal no había parado de llorar desde que se despertaron de la siesta. Rose no tenía manera de concentrarse en la programación informática que tenía entre manos, su nuevo proyecto para la escuela descansaba abierto en la matriz de Trapitos, sin terminar. Había tenido que claudicar, hacerles caso, sacarlos de la cuna y sentarse en el sofá con ellos. Parecía que ver fotografías viejas los tranquilizaba. Así que en ello estaban. Llevaban un buen rato en eso. Les señaló de nuevo la fotografía que aparecía en aquel momento en la enorme pantalla de televisión del salón._ _

__Rose no sabía por qué Papá se había empeñado en acumular tantas fotos familiares en la base de datos de JARVIS, pero secretamente lo agradecía, le encantaba conservar recuerdos de casi todos los momentos clave de su vida. Era fascinante, una crónica exhaustiva de casi cada momento relevante de su existencia hasta el momento. La niña sonrió complacida, buen material para cuando llegara el momento de redactar su libro de memorias._ _

__\- JARVIS, haz un zoom de esta foto y enfócame bien._ _

__\- Claro, Señorita Stark.-aportó la inteligencia artificial obedeciendo de inmediato su orden._ _

__Los gemelos miraron alternativamente a su hermana mayor, luego al techo y después finalmente a la pantalla, centrando sus bonitos ojos azules en la enorme fotografía._ _

__\- Y aquí fue cuando llevé los anillos en la boda de la tía Claire y el tío Rhodey.-sonrió ampliamente la niña de 9 años recién cumplidos.-¿Qué os parece?_ _

__Will y Eddie sólo esbozaron una graciosa sonrisa al unísono. Se agitaron dentro de sus pichis vaqueros y sus idénticas camisitas azules con su nombre bordado en grandes letras rojas, que resaltaban la blancura de sus pieles de bebé y su pelo de intenso color castaño oscuro._ _

__\- Pmmm tá, tá.-aportó Will señalando la televisión._ _

__Eddie tan sólo siguió sonriendo._ _

__\- Desde luego, sois la elocuencia personificada ¿Eh, peques?-suspiró Rose aburrida.-Que ganas tengo de que empecéis a hablar. Y por lo menos sabré qué demonios estáis pensando. Al menos por fin habéis dejado de berrear._ _

__\- El señor y la señora piensan lo mismo que usted, Señorita Stark.-aportó JARVIS serenamente.-Aguardan con impaciencia el momento en que sus hermanos sean capaces de comunicarse con palabras._ _

__Los bebés no se inmutaron, tan sólo aguardaban expectantes su próximo movimiento. Su hermana dio paso a la siguiente fotografía. En ella Rose, elegantemente vestida de azul añil, ocupaba el centro de la imagen, entre sus padres, los cuales sostenían en brazos a cada uno de sus hermanitos. Era una foto del día en que los bautizaron y los presentaron en sociedad. Pero aquella foto no era de las que habían publicado los medios de comunicación. Esa la había hecho el tío Rhodey con su cámara._ _

__\- ¡Mirad, en esta salís vosotros!_ _

__Los niños sólo la miraron primero a ella y luego la pantalla. Rose se agachó y centró su atención alternativamente en cada uno de los bebés._ _

__\- Will, te pusimos de nombre William Anthony Stark. Te preguntarás por qué.-siguió la niña como si fuera algo obvio.- William era el nombre de nuestro abuelo, el padre de mamá, al que no hemos conocido. Ni siquiera yo, chicos. Lo siento. Y bueno, ya sabes que tienes que cargar con el Anthony por culpa de papá que quiso que ambos llevarais parte de su nombre. Y luego se queja de la fama de egocéntrico que tiene…-agregó Rose vehementemente._ _

__\- La señorita es muy sabia.-aportó JARVIS solícito._ _

__\- Lo sé JARVIS, gracias.-agregó Rose sin un atisbo de modestia.- En cuanto a ti, Eddie.- dijo volviéndose al otro bebé sentado a su izquierda.- Tú fuiste bautizado como Edward Howard Stark. Creo que tuviste peor suerte que ninguno de nosotros.-siguió convencida.- Sí el segundo nombre de papá y luego el nombre del otro abuelo al que nunca hemos conocido. El que se supone que era un gran hombre de negocios famoso. Pero encima es que es un nombre que suena muy a viejuno y… En fin, trasto. Lo siento. Traté de impedirlo, pero nadie me escuchó._ _

__Eddie sólo rió graciosamente y alargó la manita para acariciar la mejilla de su hermana, mientras la miraba fijamente. Entonces se escuchó el cling del microondas proveniente de la cocina y acto seguido, Tonto hizo aparición en el salón deslizándose lentamente sobre la moqueta. Sujetaba con su pinza un enorme bol lleno de palomitas de maíz saladas._ _

__\- ¡Cuidado! Las vas a tirar todas...-acusó Rose al apesadumbrado robot, que se acercaba a ella sujetando a duras penas el enorme recipiente repleto. Algunas de las palomitas caían al suelo con los vaivenes de su movimiento rodante.-Cuando llegues aquí no van a quedar dentro…_ _

__El robot emitió un sonido avergonzado, se detuvo en seco a medio camino y agachó la cabeza con pesar, lo que propició que tres o cuatro palomitas más cayeran inexorablemente al suelo. Rose se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras, compadeciéndose de su pobre compañero de juegos._ _

__\- Está bien, no pasa nada. Camina más despacio y ya está. Déjalo ahí sobre la mesita de cristal._ _

__Tonto levantó la cabeza y miró a su joven amiguita. Con mayor lentitud que antes empezó a acercarse hasta los tres niños repantigados en el enorme sofá blanco y depositó el bol de palomitas donde le habían indicado. Después se apartó un poco y aguardó una nueva orden. Rose alargo la mano y cogió un buen puñado de palomitas._ _

__\- Vosotros no podéis comer aún. Sois demasiado pequeños y podéis atragantaros. Cuando mamá vuelva os preparará algo adecuado.-amonestó a los bebés autoritaria._ _

__William y Edward miraron como su hermana daba buena cuenta de las cositas blancas y sintieron un poco de envidia que se reflejó en sus caritas sonrosadas. Rose no les hizo caso y pasó a la siguiente fotografía. Era una instantánea de Suiza, aprendiendo a esquiar en la nieve. La siguiente la mostraba nadando, en perfecto estilo croll en la piscina de la casita de Cannes. Siguieron muchas otras: la boda del tío Bruce con la tía Betty, si te fijabas bien en las fotos del banquete, al fondo se podía ver a los tíos Nat y Clint discutiendo acaloradamente. Rose sonrió pensando que eran los únicos que todavía no se habían casado, además del tío Phil y su violonchelista. Y bueno el tío Steve, que ni siquiera tenía novia de momento. O si la tenía a Rose no se la había presentado todavía. Pasando más fotografías se apenó al pensar que no habían podido acudir a la boda de los tíos Thor y Jane por haberse celebrado en Asgard… Pero Mamá estaba embarazada de los gemelos, no podía viajar y todavía menos a otro planeta. Además Papá no quiso que ninguno de ellos se moviera de la mansión mientras ella estuviera delicada, pasó esos meses paranoico. Siguieron pasando fotografías y Rose explicaba los acontecimientos y quiénes eran las importantes personas que aparecían en ellas a sus curiosos hermanitos que sonreían y abriendo y cerrando sus preciosos ojos azules como platos. Rose bufó molesta, asqueada con las malditas leyes de la caprichosa herencia mendeliana. ¿Por qué no había podido heredar ella los preciosos ojos azules de su madre? No había justicia en el mundo. Al menos, oír el familiar sonido de su voz mientras les narraba historias sobre su vida tranquilizaba a los dos bebés. Así que decidió seguir con ello un poco más._ _

__Otra foto. Esta era la de la primera vez que se asomó a la cuna de Patrick, en casa de los tíos. A los pocos días de la visita al hospital. Papá la había pillado desprevenida observando cómo su amiguito dormía, tenía cara de asombro. Lucía un vestidito verde y una rebeca blanca. El pelo recogido en dos perfectas coletitas que le había hecho su madre. Rose debía tener algo más de 3 años. Los tres hermanos se quedaron quietos, contemplando la foto durante largo rato. Fue justo en ese momento cuando se escucho la voz de JARVIS:_ _

__\- Su madre acaba de llegar a casa, Señorita Stark._ _

__Pepper entró, dejó la chaqueta y la cartera sobre un mueble cercano, y en pocos segundos estaba junto a ellos en el salón, contemplando el desastre de palomitas tiradas por el suelo que llegaban hasta Tonto y se dispersaban por toda la alfombra y parte del sofá._ _

__\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-les preguntó en tono ligeramente enfadado.- ¡No puedo dejaros solos ni cinco minutos!_ _

__\- ¡Han sido casi tres horas, mamá!_ _

__\- Cierto.-admitió Pepper mirando el reloj y asumiendo su parte de culpa por haber dejado a una niña de 9 años, por muy lista que fuera, a cargo de dos bebés durante tanto rato.-Siempre se me va el santo al cielo cuando tengo que atender ciertos negocios.-suspiró cansada.- Imagino que no se te habrá ocurrido darles palomitas a los niños…_ _

__\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que no sé que podrían ahogarse? Sólo les enseñaba algunas de mis fotos favoritas, las palomitas eran para mí. Y este desastre descomunal lo ha liado Tonto, no yo…-dijo Rose, mientras el interpelado robot se agachaba compungido al escuchar pronunciar su nombre en entonación alterada. Pepper no pudo evitar reír. Toda la familia adoraba a aquel robot, a veces era como si tuviera sentimientos, le encantaba verlo interaccionar con ellos como si fuera otro de sus hijos. Era el primero que Tony diseñó, con 17 años. A Pepper siempre le había parecido como si su marido, en cierta manera, fuera capaz de dotar de alma a todas sus creaciones.- Estos dos bichos no dejaban de llorar y patalear.-siguió Rose.- Pero he descubierto que esto, lo de las fotos, les entretiene. ¿Sabes? Pronto el álbum estará lleno de fotos suyas. Y habrá muchas más de ellos que de mí…_ _

__\- ¿Y eso te hace sentir mal?-preguntó Pepper un poco preocupada._ _

__\- Creo que no.-admitió su hija resuelta.-Ellos también se merecen tener un recuerdo de cómo fueron sus vidas antes de tener uso de razón._ _

__Su madre sonrió agachándose para abrazarla con orgullo y se sentó a su lado mientras cogía a William en brazos para poco después depositarlo sobre su regazo tiernamente. Rose hizo lo mismo con Edward. Ambos bebés las miraron contentos y se rieron mientras balbuceaban algunos sonidos ininteligibles en su propia jerga._ _

__\- Intento pincharles para ver si se arrancan a hablar por fin, pero todavía nada.-apuntó Rose._ _

__Su madre la miró entre divertida y enternecida._ _

__\- Me parece que todavía es pronto para eso. Antes aprenderán a gatear y caminar. Como hiciste tú. Y no creo que tarden mucho en empezar a deslizarse por toda la casa como pequeños leones…_ _

__\- Will ha llorado un poquito más que Eddie, sigue siendo el más refunfuñón de los dos.-aportó Rose el parte vespertino señalando al niño en brazos de mamá.-Es tan fácil distinguirlos por el carácter que no sé por qué Papá sigue empeñado en que lleven toda la ropa bordada con su nombre._ _

__\- Cariño, creo que por el momento es lo mejor. Sabes lo despistado que es tu padre. Sobre todo cuando está sumido en el taller actualizando las armaduras o inventando algo. Podría terminar produciéndoles un trauma de personalidad de tanto confundirlos. Esos bordados no le hacen daño a nadie y ellos aún son pequeños para enterarse de que su padre muchas veces es incapaz de distinguirlos. Espero que cuando sean más mayores Tony no necesite esas etiquetas…_ _

__\- Papá no puede evitar liarse con los peques. Siempre le estaba corrigiendo antes de que se nos ocurriera la idea de los bordados…-rió Rose.- Es curioso que sea tan inteligente para algunas cosas y tan despistado para otras ¿no?_ _

__Pepper le pasó el brazo por el hombro a su hija. Y asintió, sonriendo._ _

__\- ¿Qué les estabas contando ahora?_ _

__\- Oh… Pues el momento en que me asomé a la cuna de Patrick por primera vez._ _

__\- Lo recuerdo perfectamente.-asintió su madre señalando la fotografía en la pantalla.- Estabas tan adorable con esas coletas…_ _

__Al cabo de un momento, Rose pasó la siguiente. En esta aparecía ella con sus padres, delante de una enorme tarta blanca con una vela que delataba su primer cumpleaños. Tenía todo el pié derecho lleno de nata, metido dentro de la tarta._ _

__\- Te pusiste completamente perdida, cariño… Todavía no podías comer dulce, pero ya conoces al cansino de tu padre. No cejó en su empeño de que tuvieras el pastel más grande que pudo encontrar en Malibú._ _

__\- Es una foto graciosa. Me encanta como salimos los tres.-dijo mientras observaba con detenimiento como ambos la abrazaban en la fotografía. Salían tan jóvenes. Y ella era tan pequeña…_ _

__Siguieron con la sesión fotográfica hasta que se hizo de noche. Mientras los gemelos tomaban con gusto sus biberones sin dejar una gota de líquido, madre e hija siguieron contemplando fotografías y acunando a los niños cantándoles canciones. Estaban a punto de meterlos en sus cunas cuando llegó Tony. Como siempre, parecía cansado pero contento de estar de nuevo en casa con su familia. Recorrió la habitación en tres zancadas y se sentó al lado de Rose revolviéndole el pelo. Le arrebató a Eddie y se lo puso sobre el regazo, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga. El bebé rió abriendo unos desmesurados ojos azules. Evaluando la situación y todas las caritas curiosas que de pronto lo rodeaban preguntó animado:_ _

__\- ¿Cómo se han portado hoy mis fieras?_ _

__Rose lo miró altanera y no contestó. Había decidido en una milésima de segundo que ella no pensaba responder al nombre de "fiera". Pepper sin embargo, respondió divertida:_ _

__\- Parece que bien, excepto por la nueva decoración de la moqueta.-señaló las palomitas aplastadas con la mano.-Sin mayores incidencias. Y Rose ha cuidado formidablemente bien de sus hermanos. Estoy orgullosa de ella._ _

__\- Oh, muy bien Super Rosie.-la halagó Tony complacido._ _

__Su hija le sonrió muy ufana._ _

__\- Me encanta la colección de fotos de JARVIS, los entretuve con eso. Papá ¿por qué hay tantas fotos mías en esos archivos? He notado que no hay casi ninguna que sea de antes de nacer yo…_ _

__Tony y Pepper se miraron, recordando el secretismo que rodeó su primer embarazo para protegerla de la opinión pública y cómo engañaron a la prensa. No estaban seguros de que eso fuera algo que Rose tuviese edad para comprender todavía. *¿Por qué esto, por qué lo otro?* esta niña jamás se hartaba de preguntar cosas, era la curiosidad personificada._ _

__\- Porque tu padre es un narcisista de manual que necesita recordar cada momento de su vida al milímetro y eso nos incluye a nosotras en sus maquinaciones. Así que cuando tú naciste se le ocurrió la genial idea de dedicarte un álbum de fotos.-acudió Pepper al rescate para después añadir en tono más suave.-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión Tony?_ _

__Su marido iba a protestar que él no era tal cosa, pero observó que Rose reía y parecía quedar satisfecha con la contestación. No queriendo avivar el fuego de otra llovizna de preguntas curiosas sobre el tema, decidió contestar a la otra pregunta. Aunque tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas. Balanceó al bebé con suavidad, bajando la vista para contemplarlo detenidamente. Sopesando la posibilidad de que los dos niños empezaran a gatear mientras no estuviera en casa. Su mirada se opacó ligeramente mientras meditaba si patear el culo a los criminales merecía realmente la pena a cambio de todos los acontecimientos familiares que se iba a perder mientras estuviera fuera._ _

__\- Como siempre… La charla de Furia y Hill usualmente es aburrida, larga y deplorable. Lo más destacado que he conseguido sacar en claro es que tenemos que actuar sobre unos movimientos extraños que Natasha ha detectado en Rusia y…-se entrecortó, las siguientes palabras salieron con agónica lentitud de su boca.- Parece que estaré ausente durante unos días. Nos vamos el Lunes, en el Helicarrier… Lo más probable es que esté fuera toda la semana, puede que más tiempo…_ _

__Pepper asintió con seriedad y preocupación mal disimulada. A estas alturas de su relación, ambos estaban acostumbrados a que ella se lo tomara así, pero Tony no podía evitar sentirse mal por ello. Sin embargo, la peor reacción fue la de Rose, por desesperada._ _

__\- ¡Papa! ¿Otra vez? No… ¿No puedes decirles que no?_ _

__\- Ya sabes que tengo que ir, Super Rosie… Hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces desde…-se entrecortó ligeramente porque no quería traer a colación el desgraciado incidente.- Cada vez que hay una nueva "intervención" Sabes que Iron Man simplemente no puede renunciar. No iré solo, me acompañará todo el equipo.-la cara de la niña estaba virando al enfado y Tony sintió la necesidad de ponerse a la defensiva.- Me necesitan, cariño. ¡Antes te encantaba que fuera a ayudar a los demás!_ _

__\- ¡Antes era antes! ¡No quiero que te vayas! Y si… Ocurre algo… Y si…_ _

__\- No va a pasar nada, Rose.-intervino Pepper tranquilizadora.-Papá sabe cuidarse…_ _

__\- ¡No podéis garantizarlo!-dijo la niña alterada.-Yo estaba allí el día que no supiste, Papá… Y… ¡Jamás podré olvidarlo, jamás! Al menos estarás con Los Vengadores y eso es bueno, pero… Sé que voy a estar preocupada hasta que vuelvas. Y no quiero sentirme así… ¿No lo entiendes?_ _

__Pepper le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar tranquilizarla, diciéndole con ese gesto que sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía. Tony la miró apesadumbrado, sin saber que decir o que hacer para aligerar la tensión de la situación. Al cabo de unos segundos comentó:_ _

__\- Seguro que el tío Hulk aplasta algo y… ¡Será divertido! Cuando vuelva te contaré todos los detalles… Incluso puedes verlo en las noticias, si quieres…-buscó la aprobación de su esposa con la mirada. Ella tan solo asintió quedamente, apretando a Will contra ella un poquito más._ _

__\- Ojalá aplastara a todos los malos de una buena vez y jamás volvieran a aparecer…-espetó Rose indignada.- Ahora entiendo por qué mamá nunca me dejó ver las noticias en directo…_ _

__Se levantó airada en dirección a la primera puerta del pasillo, hacia su cuarto. En cuanto entró, cerró el archivo en el que estaba trabajando con anterioridad y abrió otro en la base de datos de Trapitos. El letrero bajo el holograma rezaba: Prototipo de Mark 1326. Rose añadió ciertos ajustes al esqueleto metálico._ _

__\- De momento sólo eres un estúpido diseño.-bufó malhumorada mientras le daba vueltas a la holografía y ampliaba algunas de sus partes.-Estoy lejos de saber cómo construirte y todavía muchísimo más lejos de ni siquiera empezar a probar tu funcionamiento ¡maldita sea!-exclamó dando un golpe sobre el colchón de la cama._ _

__Antes de que pudiera ocultar el holograma de miradas curiosas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y se encontró a Papá en el dintel. Clavado como una estatua. Con expresión triste y abatida, mirándola sin saber muy bien como iniciar la conversación. De pronto sus ojos se fijaron en el prototipo de armadura holográfico y la expresión de su cara cambió a sorprendida y orgullosa._ _

__\- ¿Qué demonios es eso, Super Rosie? ¿Lo has diseñado tú?_ _

__\- ¡Tendrías que llamar antes de entrar! ¡Esto es mi cuarto! ¿No sabes nada acerca de la privacidad?_ _

__\- Nunca te había importado que entrara sin llamar.-contestó Tony herido en lo más hondo._ _

__\- Pues ahora me importa.- Dijo la niña intentando guardar el archivo antes de que su padre lo pudiera examinar más a fondo._ _

__Pero Tony fue mucho más rápido que ella. La rodeó con gracia y se sentó sobre la cama, a su lado. Arrastrando con los dedos parte del holograma y haciéndolo más grande._ _

__\- No es una simple copia de uno de los míos… Es original y muy… Ambicioso.-dijo abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, encantado con la idea._ _

__\- Por supuesto que es original.-contestó Rose un poco ofendida por el mero hecho de que su padre pensara que era una ladrona de ideas.-¿Crees que sería funcional? Sobre el papel puedes dejar volar tu imaginación pero… Necesitaría que me prestaras el material y los recursos para pensar en construir el prototipo.-preguntó dubitativa y muy interesada en la opinión de su padre. El enfado desapareciendo por momentos._ _

__Tony observó el pequeño holograma con detenimiento, bajo la atenta mirada de su hija. Agrandó algunas de las partes, sopesó en su mente los cálculos de funcionalidad, incluyó en las ecuaciones varias variables y repasó los costes en materiales y producción, mientras se mesaba la perilla con la mano izquierda. Concentrado._ _

__\- Podemos intentarlo. JARVIS analizará las especificaciones. ¿Quieres que empecemos a hacer un diagnóstico?_ _

__La cara de Rose se iluminó._ _

__\- Con los resultados podríamos empezar a ponerlo en marcha en cuanto vuelva de Rusia.-terminó su padre.-Y siempre que tu madre no se entere… O nos cortará el cuello._ _

__La niña sonrió, porque sabía muy bien que Mamá pondría el grito en el cielo y seguro que no le haría ninguna gracia su prototipo de armadura defensiva. De hecho pensaba que Papá tampoco le daría su aprobación, por eso lo había mantenido en secreto durante semanas. Así que finalmente, venció su renuencia al chantaje emocional que le estaba proponiendo y asintió, aunque de mala gana. Aceptando el trato._ _

__\- Espero que vuelvas de una pieza, Stark. Porque realmente quiero ver este proyecto terminado.-espetó ella resuelta, utilizando el tono admonitorio que le había escuchado tantas veces a su madre. Cuando quería conseguir de él algo particularmente difícil._ _

__Era tan gracioso verla utilizar el tono "Pepper Potts ejecutiva estresada" que Tony sintió desaparecer toda su angustia de un plumazo. Contento de saber que finalmente Rose estaba dispuesta a dejar que se fuera sin tener que dejarla hecha un ovillo enfadado._ _

__\- Lo prometo, Super Rosie. Volveré tan pronto como pueda.-contestó con ojos sonrientes mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, perdiéndose en su cabello rojizo y en su olor a manzanas frescas._ _

__\- Por cierto, Papá siento lo de antes.-musitó ella en su hombro.- Puedes entrar en mi cuarto siempre que quieras. Y sin llamar._ _

__Tony sonrió levemente, la besó en la cabeza y suspiró enternecido, sin dejar de abrazarla. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil pasar tanto tiempo lejos de casa._ _

__* * *_ _

__Algunos meses más tarde, William corría por el taller mientras Rose lo perseguía indignada y Eddie intentaba contener la risa escondido en un rincón, con Trapitos firmemente atrapada entre sus manitas regordetas._ _

__\- ¡Devolvedme la muñeca, estúpidos! No sabéis lo que es… ¡No es un juguete! ¿Por qué os identificaría Papá en su base de datos? Debería daros un buen calambrazo cada vez que os acercarais a ella..._ _

__Un par de risas infantiles se dejaron escuchar amplificadas por el eco de la enorme habitación._ _

__\- Eso hubiera sido peligroso, sus hermanos son pequeños y no pueden comprender...-aportó la voz de JARVIS procedente del techo._ _

__\- ¿Estás conmigo o con ellos? JARVIS vamos, ¿Dónde están? En esa matriz de datos están todos mis diseños… Tengo que recuperarla antes de que la destrocen, ayúdame._ _

__En realidad a Rose le aterraba la idea de que Trapitos sufriera la misma suerte que su ornitorrinco de peluche, que en manos de sus hermanos había pasado a mejor vida el día anterior._ _

__\- Eso no es del todo cierto, señorita Stark. Poseo en mi memoria una copia de seguridad de la base de datos del sistema MIDIA/Trapitos, no se preocupe. La información almacenada no se perderá. Por cierto, su hermano Edward se encuentra aquí también._ _

__\- ¿No puedes ser más específico, JARVIS?_ _

__\- A su derecha, señorita, detrás del Audi._ _

__Rose se adelantó y cogió a Edward de la camiseta verde chillón, levantándolo en el aire antes de que volviera a emprender su huida._ _

__\- ¡Te pillé!_ _

__\- Nananana ¡mía!-gritó el bebé agitando la muñeca de trapo a un lado y a otro._ _

__\- ¡Dámela!-gritó Rose alargando la mano que tenía libre y quitándosela de un manotazo.-¡Con los mil demonios! Os quedasteis con Harry el Ornitorrinco sólo para jugar con él durante dos días y ayer terminasteis por destrozarlo. No os daré ninguna otra de mis cosas. ¡Pedidle a papá que os fabrique una a vosotros! Con forma de coche de carreras, de camión… ¡Malditos Terremotos babeantes! ¡William, sal de dónde estés!_ _

__La niña aguardó a que el otro bebé emitiera alguna clase de sonido delator. Pero el taller seguía silencioso. Empezó a caminar con Edward bien sujeto de la mano, tirando de él e impidiéndole escapar. Si Papá o Mamá se enteraban de que los gemelos campaban a sus anchas por allí se iban a enfadar con ella, por no vigilarlos como era debido. Los gemelos tenían prohibida la entrada al taller por orden expresa de Tony. No era la primera vez, desde que habían aprendido a andar, que se habían colado dentro al primer descuido. Y si se les dejaba solos el tiempo suficiente eran capaces de hacer grandes destrozos con sus travesuras, como habían demostrado hacía dos semanas. Bajaron gateando las escaleras y esperaron a que su padre saliera por la puerta acristalada en dirección al salón. Para cuando Tony volvió al taller alertado por JARVIS los gemelos ya llevaban cinco minutos subidos al banco de trabajo, habían empezado a sacar todas las herramientas de su sitio, piezas de metal rojo y dorado, tornillos y juntas empezaron a volar por el aire de un lado a otro en todas direcciones, como si fueran proyectiles y a punto estuvieron de congelarse el uno al otro en nitrógeno líquido._ _

__Rose suspiró cansada. Ser la niñera de sus hermanos era lo más agotador que había hecho nunca._ _

__\- Señorita Stark su madre acaba de salir de la cocina y está buscándolos por toda la casa._ _

__Rose se estremeció y volvió a gritar._ _

__\- ¡Will! ¿Has oído? Mamá pronto estará aquí, sal antes de que sea demasiado tarde. JARVIS no le digas donde estamos..._ _

__\- Pero Señorita, mis protocolos me impiden…_ _

__\- Por favor, espera a que me los lleve de aquí… ¡Will!_ _

__Una inquieta cabecita de cabello oscuro se asomó desde detrás del sofá negro, justo al fondo de donde se encontraban._ _

__\- Rrrrrse.-balbuceó el niño algo parecido al nombre de su hermana._ _

__\- ¿Cómo has llegado tan lejos?-preguntó la niña asombrada mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta él.- ¡Vamos! Sígueme antes de que Mamá nos…_ _

__Rose no pudo terminar la frase, porque cuando se giró tirando de Eddie y con Will siguiéndola de cerca pegado a sus talones, se encontró de bruces con Pepper que los contemplaba a los tres con expresión furibunda y los brazos en jarras._ _

__\- Mamá…_ _

__\- ¿Se han escapado otra vez? ¡Te dije que no les quitaras los ojos de encima!_ _

__\- ¡Y no lo hice! Ellos… Me robaron la muñeca… Se escondieron de mí por toda la casa… Corren como pequeñas centellas._ _

__\- JARVIS ¿Y tus protocolos de seguridad? Creía que Tony había reprogramado el acceso al taller después de lo de la última vez._ _

__\- Si, Señora pero Rose los inactivó momentáneamente para entrar a por unas herramientas y se olvidó de reactivarlos._ _

__\- Lo siento, Mamá.-intentó disculparse la niña.-Cuando volví a subir a mi habitación ya no estaban y se habían llevado a Trapitos. Yo también estaba preocupada, creía que iban a desmontarla pieza por pieza. Bajé de inmediato. Sabía que estarían planeando alguna travesura. Les encanta estar aquí._ _

__Pepper suspiró hondo y se apartó el pelo de la frente, mirando alternativamente a cada uno de sus pequeños vástagos, pensando quién le mandaba a ella reproducirse con un maldito genio._ _

__\- Por lo que parece este es el sitio preferido de todo el mundo, menos el mío-dijo agotada.-No puedo sacar a ningún ser apellidado Stark de esta maldita cueva ni con agua caliente. ¿Pero qué le veis? Con lo grande que es la casa…_ _

__\- ¡Somos inteligentes y curiosos por naturaleza, Mamá! Necesitamos dar rienda suelta a nuestras ideas y… Bueno los pequeñajos estos todavía no tienen ideas pero… Algún día las tendrán…_ _

__Pepper levantó la mano agitándola en el aire, interrumpiendo la animada disertación de su hija mayor. No quería ni pensar en ello._ _

__\- No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a trabajar a jornada completa y dejar a las joyas de tus hermanos en la guardería de Industrias Stark al menos unas cuantas horas al día._ _

__Rose se rió, Will y Eddie abrieron mucho los ojos y manifestaron su disconformidad moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. A Pepper le pareció tan gracioso que no pudo evitar rebajar su grado de enfado, y se agachó para coger en brazos a William que la miraba expectante, extendiendo sus cortos bracitos hacia ella._ _

__\- Ma…ma.-aportó el niño zalamero una vez su madre lo cogió. Y acercó los labios para darle un besito en la mejilla._ _

__Pepper lo miró enternecida, sendos pares de ojos azules anegados en cariño mutuo. Lo recolocó mejor sobre su brazo y besó al niño en la frente. Rose negó con la cabeza, pensando en cómo sus hermanos eran expertos tramposos engatusadores._ _

__\- Vámonos de aquí. Es casi la hora de comer y vuestro padre estará al caer. Después los menores de un año dormirán la siesta y los mayores podremos relajarnos un rato ¡por fin! JARVIS sella esto con los protocolos de seguridad antibebés, por favor._ _

__\- Si señora, Stark.-contestó solícita la inteligencia artificial, mientras Pepper desaparecía escaleras arriba con toda su tropa._ _

__Cuando llegaron al piso superior, se desvió un momento del camino que llevaba a la cocina. Bajó al bebé al suelo y le indicó que le diera la mano a su hermanito._ _

__\- Rose esperadme en la cocina. Voy a por los baberos. La salsa está casi lista. Sólo falta hervir los tallarines._ _

__\- Vale.-contestó la niña.-Vamos Terremotos.-dijo mientras empezaba a tirar de los dos niños, que la siguieron renuentes, intercambiando sonidos alegres y balbuceantes entre ellos._ _

__La niña se giró a tiempo de ver como su madre desaparecía momentáneamente tras la puerta de la habitación que hasta hace poco le había pertenecido a ella. Y ahogó una punzada de celos. Ahora ella dormía en el otro extremo del pasillo. La habitación era mucho más grande y más adecuada para ella. Sus padres le habían dado permiso para pintarla y decorarla como ella quisiera y había disfrutado mucho eligiendo todos los muebles nuevos. Pero todavía seguía acostumbrándose al cambio. El olor de la deliciosa salsa de tomate anegó sus sentidos y se estremeció de hambre, borrando aquella sensación desagradable de su mente. Los tres hermanos llegaron cogidos de la mano hasta los bancos de la cocina. Y Rose se encargó de sentar correctamente a los dos niños en sus sillitas especiales. Después aguardó por la llegada de su madre. Y sonrió animada. Al menos esta vez Trapitos había logrado escapar intacta de las garras de sus pequeños secuestradores._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería que conocierais a William y Edward riendo con sus cosas tanto como yo me he reído estos días escribiendo el texto. Espero que os guste la personalidad de los gemelos. Son bastante listos y revoltosos como podéis ver...
> 
> Pobre Pepper, la que le ha caído encima xD
> 
> Por último quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi querida amiga NADIA que recientemente se ha enganchado a las películas y los cómics de Iron Man con muchísimo entusiasmo por los personajes. Gracias por aguantar mis interminables disertaciones sobre el tema. Y espero que cuando leas esto una enorme sonrisa se dibuje en tu cara ;)


	25. Aventuras Infantiles

Tony se despertó sobresaltado. Seguramente algún ruido en la casa se había metido dentro de su cabeza durante el sueño, activando su sentido de alerta. Miró hacia el lado izquierdo y pudo ver como Pepper seguía durmiendo tranquila y reposadamente, exhalando pequeñas respiraciones, su pecho subiendo y bajando en perfecta sincronía. Debía ser temprano por la mañana, no miró el reloj, pero tenía esa sensación. Se apretó contra el cuerpo dormido de su mujer, dándole un ligero beso en el cuello, sin pretender despertarla, tan sólo no pudo contener el impulso de hacerlo, y acarició su pecho dejando reposar con suavidad la mano sobre su corazón, sintiendo sobre la palma de la mano sus latidos acompasados. Suspiró y decidió que si ella estaba bien y junto a él no había nada de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, cerró los ojos tranquilamente y se dispuso a dormirse de nuevo cuando una especie de intenso huracán rojizo atravesó corriendo la puerta de la habitación.

\- Papá, Mamá ¡Arriba, despertaos! Hoy es el día… ¡Me lo prometisteis!-gritó Rose con inusitada energía mientras saltaba encima de la cama, sobre ellos. Exactamente abriéndose un hueco justo en medio.

\- Se acabó la tranquilidad.-bufó Tony mientras se incorporaba, alargando los brazos para cogerla por la cintura, arrastrándola sobre la colcha y empezando a hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a su pequeña.-¡Buenos Días Super Rosie!

Al notar el movimiento y parte del peso de su hija sobre sus piernas, Pepper abrió repentinamente los ojos.

\- Oh Dios… ¿Ahora qué?

\- ¡Buenos Días, Mamá!-chilló Rose a escasos diez centímetros de su oreja. Y después en dirección a su padre que seguía atacándola con cosquillas empezó a gritarle.-¡Suéltame, serás idiota! Papá… ¡Sueltameeeeee!

\- Cariño, ¿Te parece esta manera de irrumpir en nuestro dormitorio? ¿Dando gritos?-preguntó Mamá un poco molesta mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo.

\- Trapitos me dijo que ya estabais despiertos, los dos.-aseguró Rose tranquilamente.

Tony sonrió pícaramente a su mujer y le dedicó una mirada que parecía querer decir *Así que te estabas haciendo la dormida con todo el descaro… Ya me las pagarás cuando estemos a solas *

\- ¡Estamos totalmente rodeados de absurdas máquinas chivatas que vigilan todos nuestros movimientos, no puede ser ni remotamente sano!-exclamó ella a la defensiva.

Tony rió. Acto seguido un cojín voló por el aire en dirección a su cara, y logró esquivarlo en el último momento. *Bien, buenos reflejos* pensó satisfecho. Levantó la vista a tiempo de ver dibujarse la perfecta expresión de frustración en la carita redonda de su hija.

\- Eso ha sido un ataque a traición, Pequeña Diablilla… Eres una descarada, te voy a enseñar buenos modales… ¡No huyas, ven aquí!-dijo mientras la arrastraba boca arriba sobre la colcha.

\- ¡Ah jajajajajajaja! ¡Papá suéltame! Nooo Noooooo no es justo ¡Para… para! Más cosquillas no ¡nooooooo!-reía Rose fuera de sí.

Pepper dio por perdido su remoloneo matutino mientras se incorporaba para ver como padre e hija jugaban a atacarse entre ellos, retándose a ver quién era capaz de soportar más cosquillas por parte del otro y revolviendo toda la ropa de cama a su alrededor.

\- Vais a terminar por haceros daño… ¿Queréis parar?-les pidió Pepper ligeramente preocupada.

\- ¡Me prometisteis que hoy iríamos a Disneylandia! Ya sabéis que día es ¡Es mi cumpleaños!-chilló Rose entre risas intentando recuperar el aliento.- ¿Ya no os acordáis de que hoy cumplo diez años?

\- ¡Cómo podríamos olvidarlo! Diez años de sobresaltos… Imagínate lo tranquilos que hubiéramos estado tu madre y yo si en vez de tenerte a ti hubiéramos comprado un par de caballos purasangre. Y con el paso del tiempo la de potros y potrillos que tendría… Estaría haciendo una fortuna en las carreras cada año y nuestro patrimonio se habría cuadruplicado o quintuplicado… Pero no… en lugar de eso ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una niña caprichosa y malcriada…

Pepper se rió con fuerza. Rose contestó atacando con furia renovada a su padre en la guerra de cosquillas y fingió poniendo su estudiada cara de enfado. Era la misma broma. Todos los años, en el día de su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Y qué habrías hecho tú sin mí? ¿Eh eh? Aburrirte como un idiota…-le sacó la lengua.- Tu siempre lo dices que soy ¡La alegría de la casa! Y sin Los Terremotos… Además me puedes comprar un caballo si quieres… ¡O mejor! Un pony.

\- Te prometí unos días en Disney World, y eso es lo que tendrás. Nada de cuadrúpedos. Ocupan mucho espacio y huelen mal.

Rose resopló y negó con la cabeza. Pepper suspiró y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, como si la mención de su mote les hubiera servido de llamada, provenientes de la habitación de los gemelos empezaron a escucharse pequeños balbuceos y sonidos alegres.

\- Ya se han despertado tus hermanos. Con este escándalo no me extraña. Voy a verles. ¿Podéis jugar sin haceros daño por una vez en vuestra vida?-preguntó al par de luchadores mientras cogía algo de la mesita de noche.

\- Si, mamá…-contestó Tony en tono infantil. Rose rió.

Pepper negó con la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación y una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en sus labios mientras entraba en la habitación de sus hijos pequeños. Tenía que vestirlos y prepararlos para el viaje. Por suerte, las maletas de la familia y todo lo que necesitaban ya se había ocupado de prepararlo la tarde anterior. Tan sólo quedaba cargarlo en el coche. Y después al avión. La visita a Disney World llevaba meses en su agenda. Ojeó distraídamente su Blackberry para confirmar las reservas de hotel y sonrió.

\- Patrick y yo llevamos semanas hablando del viaje…-aportó Rose ilusionada.- Vamos… ¡Arriba!-dijo mientras tiraba del brazo de su padre intentando levantarlo de la cama.-Tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a los demás.

\- ¿Qué hora es Super Rosie?-preguntó su padre despistado.

\- Las siete de la mañana, dormilón.

*Las siete de la mañana de un Sábado* perfecto pensó Tony. Después de una interminable semana de trabajo (de todos los tipos de trabajo) no se merecía ni un día de remoloneo tranquilo haciendo el vago. Pero cuando volvió a mirar la iluminada carita de su hija ante la perspectiva de visitar el Disneylandia de Orlando, Florida por primera vez en su vida, sintió que todo merecía la pena por el mero hecho de verla tan feliz. Así que dejó que siguiera tirando de su brazo y empezó a moverse con estudiada parsimonia en dirección al borde de la cama.

\- Oh, está bien. Vamos… Habrá que levantarse. Será un fin de semana inolvidable.-dijo llegando a su altura y revolviéndole el cabello. Rose sólo dijo:

\- Lo sé, Papá. Gracias por el viaje y por pasar tiempo conmigo. Me gusta que hagamos cosas especiales juntos.

Tony sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rosie era perfecta. Siempre sabía decirle lo que necesitaba escuchar. No en vano era digna hija de su madre.

* * *

Betty Banner pulsó en el ascensor el botón del piso 100. Con sólo ese gesto una señal de timbre llegaría al ático de los Stark. Quizá era un poco temprano, pero el avión salía en una hora y necesitaba ultimar algunos detalles del viaje a Florida con Pepper. Sobre todo por los niños. Se encontró de bruces con Rosie cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron sin un sonido.

\- ¡Hola tía Betty! ¡Buenos Días! ¿Preparada para la aventura?

La chica sonrió.

\- ¡Buenos Días, Rose! Así que tú eres mi comité de bienvenida…

\- Papá y Mamá están muy ocupados con Los Terremotos. Iba a prepararme el desayuno cuando JARVIS avisó de que subías. Así que salí a recibirte… ¿Están Bettina y Matt abajo?

\- Si, cariño. Están tomando el desayuno en nuestro piso. Baja si quieres, están comiendo magdalenas. El tío Bruce también sigue abajo. Quería preguntarle una cosa a tu madre…

\- La habitación de Los Terremotos está al fondo del pasillo, no tiene pérdida.-comentó Rose antes de meterse en el ascensor de la _Torre Stark _.-Es de donde salen los gritos.__

Betty sonrió ante este último comentario y se encaminó por el pasillo que le indicaba la niña. Cuando llegó, se encontró una escena de lo más hilarante. Pepper y Tony discutían acaloradamente, Edward lloraba a lágrima viva pataleando sobre el mueble cambiabebés impidiéndole a su padre terminar con la maniobra de ponerle un pañal limpio. William en brazos de su madre, estaba tirándole del pelo mientras Pepper intentaba alcanzar la mochila canguro, acabando de ponerle ropa limpia. El pequeño intentaba con todas sus fuerzas dirigirla en dirección contraria, con la carita iluminada, intentando alcanzar un juguete de la estantería. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba allí, fue cuando no pudo contener la risa durante más tiempo que, al sonido de las tremendas carcajadas, los atribulados padres se giraron al unísono y viraron su expresión de asombro a vergüenza en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-acertó a preguntar Tony, con la cara tiznada de una especie de polvo blanco y la vieja sudadera del MIT y los pantalones del chándal cubiertos de leche que se abría paso hasta el suelo formando un pequeño charco blanco.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, Betty! no te hemos oído entrar… Ni siquiera hemos escuchado el aviso de JARVIS, estamos tan liados…-articuló Pepper consternada con la cola de caballo deshecha y parte de la camisa del pijama desabrochada.-Disculpa que no estemos presentables, pero los niños, los gemelos… Dios que vas a pensar de nosotros… Que descortesía…

La Doctora Banner hizo un suave gesto de negación con la mano.

\- Está bien, no os preocupéis. Sé mejor que nadie lo difícil que es criar dos niños a la vez, y los problemas que dan cuando tienen esta edad.

Tony le sonrió agradecido mientras acomodaba a Edward un poco mejor y lo elevaba para que descansara la suave cabecita sobre su hombro y dejara de llorar.

\- Necesitaba preguntaros una cosa acerca de la sorpresa que hemos preparado para Rose y si Elizabeth y Matthew pueden participar.

\- Oh, pero claro… pasa.-contestó Pepper sonriente.

* * *

Elizabeth Ann (Bettina) y Matthew Thomas (Matt) eran los hijos mellizos de los tíos Bruce y Betty. Tenían cuatro años. Rose sabía que su nacimiento había sido un acontecimiento harto especial, algo acerca de novedosas técnicas de reproducción asistida, de aislar reactividad gamma del genoma de su tío antes de implantar el bebé en el útero de la tía Betty. Papá le explicaba todas estas cosas a Rose porque sabía que ella era capaz de entenderlas y porque estaba tan orgulloso de su parte en la investigación que necesitaba contárselo a alguien con todo lujo de detalles. Sin la ayuda de su padre que financió la investigación médica, pagó los sueldos de los genetistas, biólogos y especialistas médicos y que cedió sus instalaciones gratuitamente para todo el proceso de investigación, el nacimiento de los primitos no habría sido posible. Y Rose, en buena parte, se sentía orgullosa de pertenecer a una familia que conseguía cosas como aquella. Y sabía que los Banner les estarían siempre agradecidos porque eran buenas personas y se merecían cosas buenas. Pensó que era una pena que Daniel fuera todavía tan pequeño que no disfrutaría de visitar Disneylandia. Pero el hijo de los tíos Thor y Jane sólo tenía un año y no se iba a enterar de nada. Sus padres habían rechazado amablemente la invitación a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Casi tenía la misma edad que Los Terremotos, aunque ellos sí que venían. Papá y Mamá no se fiaban de separarse de ellos durante todo un fin de semana. Todos seguían paranoicos después de lo de los Hammer, pero Rose estaba convencida de que les iban a dar el viaje. Los tíos Nat y Clint seguían sin tener bebés, el tío Steve acababa de echarse novia y Rose todavía no la conocía formalmente. Así que serían Patrick, Bettina, Matt y ella para divertirse juntos. No estaba mal, pensó sonriente. De pronto la puerta del ascensor se abrió y se encontró al tío Bruce esperándola, seguro que JARVIS le había avisado de que bajaba a desayunar con ellos. La saludó con un beso en la mejilla y le indicó que se sentara a la mesa junto a los dos mellizos. Los cuales le sonrieron ampliamente, encantados de reencontrarse con ella. Hacía meses que no se veían y estaban deseando planear nuevas aventuras juntos. Rose se sentó y atacó una de las magdalenas que le quedaban más cercanas. Estaba riquísima. La tía Betty era mucho mejor cocinera que mamá. Su madre era buena en muchísimas otras cosas, pero cocinar no era una de ellas. A pesar de eso, era quien cocinaba en casa, porque Papá simplemente era capaz de incendiar toda la cocina antes de conseguir una tortilla francesa decente. A Rose le encantaba que los Banner se quedaran algunas temporadas en la Torre Stark porque era la oportunidad perfecta de comer otras cosas y jugar con otros niños que vivían de forma similar a ella, con los que nunca se sentía extraña, pues también tenían un papá miembro de la Iniciativa Vengadores, eran hijos de superhéroes. Con las cosas buenas y malas que ello conllevaba. Y se entendían a la perfección.

* * *

Una vez en su avión privado y cuando quedaba poco para aterrizar tras un largo rato de viaje en el que los adultos se vieron desbordados para intentar que dejaran de corretear curioseándolo todo y consiguieron sentar a todos los niños en sus asientos, Tony se levantó del sofá blanco donde los adultos departían animadamente y mirando las caritas alegres que le observaban con fijeza desde sus asientos con los cinturones de seguridad abrochados inició la conversación, sonriente:

\- ¿Qué queréis visitar primero en cuanto lleguemos?

\- ¡ _Tomorrowland Speed Way _!-aportó Patrick emocionado.-Se puede conducir un coche por un circuito de verdad…__

\- ¡El _Castillo de Cenicienta _!-aportó Bettina con la cara iluminada.-¡Y la _Torre de Rapunzel _!____

\- ¡Eres una ñoña!-aportó su hermano mellizo pellizcándola en el brazo.-Yo quiero subir al _Big Thunder Mountain ___

\- Estoy de acuerdo ¡El Reino Mágico tiene que ser lo primero! Y mañana podemos entrar al _Walt Disney Studios _y al _Epcot Center _.-aportó Rose convencida.-Matt no sé si te dejaran subir al tren minero ¿Cuánto mides?-preguntó interesada.____

\- ¿Hay restricción de altura?-aportó el niño contrariado.-No lo sé… ¡Mamá!-bramó para que su voz llegara alta y clara hasta el fondo del habitáculo.-¿Cuánto mido?

Betty entornó los ojos hacia su hijo y después lanzó una mirada acusadora en dirección a su anfitrión. Tony se dio cuenta de cómo su inocente pregunta empezaba a generar un caos de estratosféricas dimensiones y empezó a meditar sobre el hecho objetivo de que viajar al parque de atracciones más grande del mundo en compañía de cuatro niños traviesos y dos bebés revoltosos quizá no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida. Después de calmar los ánimos de los pequeños, prometiéndoles que visitarían todos los lugares y subirían a todas las atracciones, regresó con los adultos y se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón. Pepper lo abrazó comprensivamente, mientras Bruce y Betty suspiraban, Claire se levantó a su vez y se acercó con un vaso de agua para Patrick que acababa de gritarle que tenía sed a una de las azafatas.

* * *

Un cielo extremadamente azul, huérfano de nubes, les recibió en Florida nada más descender la escalerilla de su avión privado y, afortunadamente, el tiempo siguió siendo clemente con ellos durante los dos días que duró su escapada vacacional. El extenso grupo, formado por seis adultos, cuatro niños de edades comprendidas entre los cuatro y los diez años y dos bebés de dieciséis meses de edad, recuperaron la sonrisa en el momento en que atravesaron la entrada del majestuoso hotel _Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa _donde Pepper había obtenido sus reservas con la inestimable ayuda del equipo de asistencia a los visitantes VIP del parque. Era el mejor hotel de _DisneyWorld _, de estilo victoriano, con preciosas vistas y acceso directo e ilimitado al parque principal, el _Reino Mágico _. Dos piscinas, seis restaurantes y el servicio de cena con personajes Disney que habían reservado para aquella misma noche, como sorpresa para celebrar el décimo cumpleaños de su pequeña. Rose se quedó maravillada con lo cerca que quedaba el _Castillo de Cenicienta _de la ventana de su habitación y Tony manifestó su aprecio por las condiciones, servicios y el surtido del minibar. Pepper sonrió, contenta de que todos los miembros de su familia estuvieran satisfechos con su gestión. Los Banner y los Rhodes tenían suits contiguas a la suya. Aunque se habían opuesto en un primer momento, Tony había insistido en pagar también su estancia. Al fin y al cabo los niños habían sido invitados para celebrar el cumpleaños de Rosie, eran sus mejores amigos en el mundo y aquellos que le habían demostrado que podía contar con ellos en cualquier situación. Como le había repetido a su esposa hasta la saciedad, tenían dinero suficiente como para gastar en cuatro vidas ¿por qué no podían disfrutarlo con su familia?________

Empezaron el recorrido del _Reino Mágico _por _Main Street Usa _, los niños corrían delante de ellos parándose en cada tienda o local que les llamaba la atención. Todos sonrieron al unísono con el contraste del sonido, la música y el colorido que daba la sensación de encontrarse en un lugar irreal. Las tres parejas de adultos iban más retrasadas, disfrutando del paseo e intentando no quitarles el ojo de encima a sus hijos.____

En el Castillo De Cenicienta se detuvieron largo rato. Tony y Rhodey disfrutaron con sus cámaras obteniendo múltiples y variadas fotografías de los chicos. También pidieron a un amable empleado que les sacara una fotografía grupal para guardarla en su archivo personal. Bettina y Rosie disfrutaron como locas recorriendo el palacio por dentro, jugando a perseguirse y pidiendo que les echaran una fotografía en cada objeto de cartón piedra que captaba su sobreexcitada atención, al igual que delante de las vidrieras que representaban escenas de la memorable película de 1950.

\- Oh ¡Es preciosa esta vidriera!-exclamó la niña pelirroja.

\- Sí, mira Rose aquello es un libro abierto… Seguro que cuenta la historia de Cenicienta… ¿Me lo lees? -imploró la pequeña Banner con entusiasmo.

\- Déjame verlo…

Patrick y Matt parecían menos animados con los descubrimientos de las niñas e intentaban pincharlas para que la visita terminara cuanto antes. Empujándolas y sacándolas de quicio a la menor oportunidad.

Finalmente, tras recorrerlo entero, todos dejaron el magnífico palacio atrás.

Cuando doblaron a la derecha para entrar en _Tomorrowland _, Tony estaba casi más ilusionado que los niños. Siempre le había gustado Disneylandia, sobretodo por las atracciones más emocionantes, aquellas que te hacían generar toneladas de adrenalina. Pero este mundo era su preferido desde siempre. Se parecía bastante a la visión que tenía su padre de la Expo Stark: un lugar que miraba hacia el futuro, con exposiciones de inventos que podían cambiar el mundo. Atracciones basadas en las ideas de Julio Verne, uno de los mayores inventores y futuristas de la historia. Tony se sentía niño de nuevo en aquel lugar y no era una sensación del todo desagradable. Sonrió pensando que seguramente Howard y Walt debieron caerse bien si es que alguna vez llegaron a conocerse. Menudo par de vejestorios, con ideas geniales para amasar dinero en cantidades ingentes. Emblemas de la nación. Rió para sí mismo y suspiró quedamente. Pepper pareció darse cuenta de lo que le rondaba la cabeza, porque le apretó cariñosamente la mano y no dijo nada.__

Pero en cuanto llegaron junto a la atracción estrella del parque, la cara de Tony se transformó en una mueca de inusitada alegría y emoción. Y empezó a insistirle a Pepper en que tenían que volver a subir juntos a _Space Mountain _, para según él, recordar los viejos tiempos.__

\- Lo que pretendes es hacerme vomitar.-contestó ella convencida.

\- No, lo que pretendo es que pases un rato divertido olvidándote de tus obligaciones como madre de tres niños adorables. Aunque solo sea durante quince minutos. Lo necesitamos.

\- Creo que adorables no es la palabra que mejor definiría a nuestros hijos, Tony…

\- Inteligentes, guapísimos, encantadores…-volvió a probar.

\- Más bien pensaba en traviesos, ingobernables, trastos…

Agitó las manos exasperada mientras los gemelos reían alegremente desde la mochila canguro último modelo que llevaba Tony sobre los hombros. William descansaba sobre su pecho dejando escapar su baba que resbalaba sobre la camiseta de su padre, Edward sobre su espalda, apoyando la mejilla sobre su hombro izquierdo.

\- Relájate por favor. ¡Estamos de vacaciones! No será tan horrible y si tenemos problemas con las fieras, Claire o Betty te ayudarán.

\- ¡Como si ellas no tuvieran bastante trabajo cuidando de sus propios hijos!-exclamó señalándolas exasperada.

Justo delante de ellos Betty Banner intentaba separar a sus hijos mellizos que llevaban un buen rato peleándose entre ellos. Matt no paraba de llorar porque no le habían dejado subir en ninguna atracción de las que él consideraba "emocionantes" claro que su concepto de lo peligroso y el de la normativa del parque de atracciones eran considerablemente diferentes. Bruce sostenía en brazos a Bettina que acababa de propinarle un pescozón a su hermano para que dejara de llorar, porque según ella estaba crispándole los nervios. Claire discutía con Patrick que suplicaba porque alguno de ellos subiera con él a _Space Mountain _, ya que sólo podía montar si le acompañaba un adulto. Rhodey finalmente cedió a la demanda de su hijo. Al fin y al cabo montar en aquella montaña rusa no podía ser peor que volar en la armadura de Máquina De Guerra, ¿verdad?__

Observando de cerca el panorama, Tony tuvo que claudicar dándole la razón a su esposa. No obstante, como buen tozudo, siguió en sus trece.

\- Por favor, Pep.-volvió a pedirle poniendo su estudiada mirada de cachorrito apaleado, atravesándola con esos bonitos ojillos marrones.-Quiero que recordemos nuestros primeros momentos juntos. Cuando sólo éramos tu y yo, sin niños gritones y berreantes a nuestro alrededor las veinticuatro horas del día.

Su mujer suspiró y entorno los ojos.

\- Recuérdame otra vez de QUIÉN fue la magnífica idea de rodearnos de más niños berreantes…

Su hija, que no se había perdido detalle de la conversación, dejó de parlotear con Patrick, se giro hacia ellos y sonrió encantadoramente.

\- ¡Eh, que una de vuestros berreantes tiene uso de razón y podría sentirse ofendida!-Y antes de que su madre contestara siguió.-Vamos, Mamá. El tío Bruce puede quedarse con Los Terremotos.-aseveró convencida.- Ya sabéis que no le convienen las emociones fuertes.

Pepper le sonrió a su hija y después a Tony, acariciándole el hombro con suavidad. Finalmente dio su brazo a torcer. Le pidieron a Bruce que se hiciera cargo de los niños y Tony le cedió la mochila canguro, ajustándosela a los hombros de manera que le quedara cómoda.

\- Está bien, sé que después voy a arrepentirme pero ¡Vámonos!- exclamó Pepper contenta, cogiéndolo de la mano y tirando de él hacia la cola de la montaña rusa.

Fue como si de pronto ambos volviesen a tener quince años.

Tony, sorprendido, no dijo nada más y se dejó arrastrar hacia la entrada del enorme y llamativo edificio con forma de estación de despegue espacial. Rose sonrió mientras se alejaban. Decidió que estaba algo cansada después de conducir como una loca por el _Tomorrowland Speed Way _y matar al Emperador Zurg con pistolas láser en el _Buzz Lightyear's Space Range Spin _así que suspiró y se dejó caer junto a la tía Betty y la pequeña Elizabeth en una silla de metal. Se quedaron esperando a los demás en un bonito café decorado al estilo futurista, justo enfrente de la montaña rusa. A su lado el tío Bruce intentaba calmar al pequeño Mark, que no paraba de llorar. Rose tiró de su mano y empezó a limpiarle los mocos que le goteaban de la nariz con un pañuelo de papel. Bastante tenía su tío con cargar con Los Terremotos y ayudar un poco no le costaba nada.____

\- Se te da muy bien esto.- la alabó el tío Bruce.

\- Tengo dos hermanos pequeños.-contestó ella muy ufana.

Los adultos sonrieron. La tía Claire estaba intentando distraer a Will y Eddie que desde la mochila canguro miraban a Rose con los ojos muy abiertos, como pensando en la próxima trastada que podían llevar a cabo antes de que terminara la mañana. Sobretodo ahora que a Papá y Mamá no se les veía por ningún lado.

Quizá sería buena idea empezar a echarles somnífero en el biberón, barajó Rose mentalmente medio enserio, medio en broma.

\- ¿Mark quieres un helado?-preguntó con la esperanza de que el niño de cuatro años por fin dejara de crisparle los nervios con sus llantos.

\- ¡Sí!-contestó el niño de intensísimos ojos claros y pelo castaño animado.

Rose y Betty se levantaron hasta la barra del café y pidieron unos helados. A juzgar por la cola que había para subir a la montaña rusa cuando se fueron, hasta con los pases VIP, los demás tardaría un buen rato en bajar de la atracción. Rosie suspiró mientras mordía su helado de chocolate alegremente.

Mientras tanto, en la cola VIP de la atracción, Pepper empezaba a recordar perfectamente la sensación de náuseas y temblor de piernas que la mantuvo sentada en un banco de madera cercano durante al menos quince minutos tras bajar de _Space Mountain _la primera vez que Tony la convenció con estratagemas para que montaran juntos. De eso hacía más de once años. Fue al principio de empezar su relación sentimental. A su marido se le ocurrió que para afianzar sus recién estrenados lazos de afecto sería interesante organizar un viaje de pareja a Disneylandia. Pese a lo poco dado al romanticismo que solía ser, pensó en aquel viaje como en una cita especial, fuera de lo ordinario. El Reino de la Magia ostentaba la considerable virtud de hacer que sus visitantes, aunque fuesen mundialmente conocidos, pasasen desapercibidos. Pues la gente viajaba allí buscando disfrutar del paisaje, las atracciones y los espectáculos. Divirtiéndose con sus familiares y amigos, lo que hacía que generalmente, no repararan en reconocer ni molestar a nadie. Todo ello sin contar con que el equipo de recursos humanos encargado de la atención a los visitantes VIP era francamente bueno, proporcionándoles descuentos y servicios adicionales sin coste a cambio de unas cuantas fotos promocionales delante del Castillo. Y aunque Pepper no lo admitiría nunca ni bajo tortura, recordaba aquel fin de semana como uno de los mejores de su vida.__

Estaban ya los primeros de la cola, era tarde para arrepentirse. Así que Pepper se resignó y se sentó al lado de Tony en el carricoche de metal, ajustándose el mecanismo de seguridad con estudiada pulcritud. Los empleados de Disney comprobaron que todo estaba correcto y empezaron a dar la salida. Pepper tragó saliva y se agarró con tanta fuerza a las sujeciones de metal que los nudillos se le pusieron rígidos y se volvieron de brillante color blanco. Tony la observó y sonrió divertido.

\- No te vas a caer del vagón, cariño. Mírate, completamente asustada como una niña pequeña…

\- Para ti es muy fácil criticar, ya estás más que acostumbrado a volar.-le espetó ella contrariada.

Él siguió en sus trece.

\- Pero esto es completamente distinto… Esa sensación de ingravidez, unida a la velocidad… ¿Sabes que estos vagones alcanzan los 160 km/hora con gran facilidad en las bajadas? Las montañas rusas como esta son obras maestras de la ingeniería aplicada. Disfruta del viaje, Pep.

\- Por favor… ¿Quieres callarte? Me estas poniendo nerviosa. ¿Por qué dejaría que me convencieras?

\- Me encanta como se te encienden las mejillas cuando estás asustada… Es igual que cuando estás excitada, es un espectáculo absolutamente encantador. Sólo por eso ha merecido la pena subir.

No pudo contestarle nada más, porque repentinamente el vagón se puso en movimiento y empezó a moverse a gran velocidad. Lo único que pudo formarse en su garganta fue un grito de sorpresa. Su marido se rió todavía más, disfrutando de verla perder el control de aquella manera. Era lo que más le gustaba en este mundo, el espectáculo más agradable de todos: Virginia "Pepper" Stark fuera de control. Lo atesoraría para siempre dentro de su mente, en ese recóndito lugar especial donde almacenaba las cosas que de verdad le importaban.

* * *

Tras visitar _Tomorrowland y Fantasyland _siguieron recorriendo el parque montando en variadas y divertidas atracciones como _El Vuelo Mágico De Dumbo, las Tazas de Alicia, Es Un Mundo Pequeño _y muchas más… Transcurriendo rápidamente su mañana. Por último, entraron en _El Piso de Risas de Monstruos S.A _donde Tony y Rhodey disfrutaron de lo lindo metiendo en el programa de la atracción los chistes más tontos que recordaban. En determinado momento, Tony hackeó con su Starkphone el filtro de la interfaz para que aceptara chistes soeces y tras un par de ellos, el personal de seguridad les obligó a marcharse y clausuró la atracción. Pepper se enfadó y suspiró cuarenta veces en veinte minutos mientras intentaba que _Disney Enterprises _no les presentara una demanda por la vía penal, pidiéndole a su marido que hiciera el favor de arreglar el programa informático como les estaba pidiendo repetidamente el jefe de seguridad. Finalmente, los niños empezaron a gritar que tenían hambre, los gemelos lloraban aburridos y Tony se vio obligado a claudicar contra su voluntad. Una vez resuelto el problema, abandonaron la atracción sin mayores complicaciones y siguieron su visita por el Bosque Encantado la nueva y reciente ampliación de Fantasyland, donde disfrutaron del Palacio de Ariel, llegando hasta el restaurante de lujo de ambientación francesa _Be Our Guest _donde tenían mesa reservada para comer. Se trataba del mejor del parque, el más moderno, decorado al estilo de la famosa película de la factoría _"La Bella y La Bestia" _. Literalmente, estaban comiendo dentro del castillo de la Bestia, las mesas estaban dispuestas justo en medio de su brillante y dorado salón de baile. La inquisitiva mente de Tony empezó a darle vueltas al hecho de que alguien usara un salón de baile para llenarlo de mesas que precisamente dificultaban la realización de la tarea para la que el espacio habría sido diseñado. El restaurante estaba especializado en comida tradicional francesa y con un detalle muy especial incluido en el menú infantil: un set de autógrafos de todas las princesas y príncipes Disney. Rose disfrutó muchísimo del ambiente porque le encantaba aquella película. Era el motivo de que Tony la hubiera visto tantas veces que casi se sabía algunas canciones de memoria. En cierta manera la Bestia le recordaba a él: ser egocéntrico condenado a pagar por sus pecados (aunque los terroristas habían sido menos clementes con él que esa "supuesta hada buena" con el pobre Adam. Como fuera, el amor por la chica inteligente, noble, buena y muy guapa les había redimido a ambos). La pequeña Bettina estaba encantada con tener una Señora Potts y un Lumière de gran tamaño al alcance de su pequeña mano. A cada instante deslizaba la manita por encima de la base redondeada de la tetera. Todos los pequeños devoraban la comida en silencio y los mayores disfrutaban de un merecido rato de descanso entre deliciosos platos, un buen vino criado en la Borgoña y una animada conversación. Para Tony había sido todo un acierto comer en el único restaurante del parque que servía bebidas alcohólicas, aunque sólo se tratara de pasable vino francés y horrible cerveza belga. Según le había dicho el somelier "para no romper la experiencia de inmersión europea".____________

Las niñas insistieron en hacerse juntas unas cuantas fotografías junto a la decoración tan conseguida del restaurante, de cuyas paredes colgaban enormes cuadros que representaban escenas de la clásica película de 1991. De pronto, la mismísima Bella con su deslumbrante vestido dorado, se acercó en persona hasta ellas para aparecer en las fotografías ante la emoción incontenible de Rose y la pequeña Bettina que empezó a dar saltos de alegría. Incluso su hermanito y Patrick se colocaron junto a ellas para salir en alguna de las fotos. Tony sonrió complacido pensando que todo aquello sería obra de la maravillosa organización de su esposa. Había que concederle a Pepper el mérito por el esfuerzo que siempre ponía en todos los detalles. Todo era poco cuando se trataba de complacer a su familia. Volvió a pensar que quizá no se la merecía, pero estaba demasiado contento y pronto apartó ese deprimente pensamiento de su cabeza, considerando que era culpa del maldito vino francés.

* * *

Un rato después de comer, la extraña familia al completo se encontraba recorriendo _Adventureland _en armonía. De pronto una exclamación infantil quebró la tranquilidad.__

\- ¡Es el _Big Thunder Mountain _!-gritó Rose emocionada echando a correr hacia la entrada de la atracción.-¡Mamá voy a subir!__

\- ¡Yo también!- gritó Patrick echando a correr tras ella.

Tony observó el pequeño tren minero aparecer de pronto, mientras silbaba por su pequeña chimenea procedente de un túnel horadado en la enorme montaña de cartón piedra. Decidió que no le resultaba lo suficientemente emocionante como para prestarle más atención.

\- Me parece que de esta paso… ¿Rhodey?

\- Estoy contigo, tío.-contestó su amigo.

\- ¿Y vosotros, vais a montar?-preguntó a la familia Banner en tono inquisitivo.

Secretamente deseaba que Bruce se uniera a ellos para pasar un rato disfrutando de unas bebidas frías en el chiringuito más cercano.

\- ¡Mamá yo quiero subir!-aportó Matt.-¡Es mi atracción preferida pero tiene tope de altura!

\- ¡Y yo!-añadió Bettina.-Necesitamos que subas, mami. Porfaaaa

\- Podéis subir conmigo, ¿Vale?-dijo Betty mirando con cariño a sus dos pequeños.

Muchas veces todavía los miraba sin poder creer que realmente existieran, sobretodo cuando llevaban un buen rato portándose bien.

\- ¡Sí mamá!-exclamaron los mellizos al unísono.- Vamos… Allí están Rose y Patrick.-dijeron señalando a sus amiguitos más mayores que aguardaban en la cola mirando hacia donde estaban los demás, haciéndoles gestos con las manos para que se unieran a ellos.

\- ¿Qué os parece, chicas os apuntáis?-preguntó Betty dirigiéndose a Pepper y Claire.-Me parece que no me queda más remedio que subir con los niños.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos!-dijo Claire animada.-Parece divertido y seguro que en este tren no me mareo. Parece inofensivo…

\- Sí, este es divertido y no marea. Disfrutaremos…-expuso Pepper siempre práctica. Procurad no armarla en los quince minutos que tardaremos. ¿Eh Chicos?-contestó dirigiéndose al grupo masculino.

\- Somos hombres adultos hechos y derechos, te prometemos que sabremos cuidarnos solitos.-dijo su marido haciendo el gesto de levantar la mano derecha como en una promesa solemne.

Rhodey y Bruce le rieron la gracia. Pepper los observó durante unos segundos. Banner parecía completamente relajado, sus ojos parecían sonreír a través de las pequeñas gafas. Rhodey sonreía abiertamente con su mano sobre el hombro de Tony en ese gesto tan suyo de colega inseparable. Tony, entre ambos, la miraba desafiante a través de los cristales tintados de sus RayBan, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mochila canguro y el cuerpecillo de William que lo miraba con afecto. Parecían tres padres de familia cualquiera, nadie diría que se trataba de tres superhéroes defensores de la justicia viéndoles en aquellas fachas de pantalones vaqueros, camisetas de manga corta de algodón estampadas y zapatillas deportivas. Por supuesto que las de Tony eran unas Nike decoradas con tantas tachuelas plateadas que habrían deslumbrado hasta a un pobre ciego.

\- Si supierais comportaros no tendría por qué preocuparme. Te dejo al mando de la situación, Bruce.- dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al científico.- Y procurad que no tenga que volver a sacaros de un embrollo con el departamento legal de _Walt Disney Enterprises _.-dijo volviéndose muy digna y empezando a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas y los niños. Sonrió divertida pensando en que su marido debería estar haciendo alguna estúpida mueca dirigida a ella. Y empezó a andar más deprisa hacia la entrada de la atracción.-¡Tony, no les quites la vista de encima a los gemelos!-gritó como último consejo antes de perderse de vista.__

\- Como si Papá pudiera de dejar de vigilaros las 24 horas del día ¿Eh Terremotos míos?-comentó graciosamente mientras Will y Eddie emitían graciosas risitas y se removían en sus mochilitas canguro.

\- Vamos, tíos. En ese puesto que parece un kiosko tropical sirven bebidas.-aportó Rhodey animado.

\- Lo único que odio de este lugar es que no sirvan bebidas alcohólicas en ningún bar, ni siquiera cerveza.-aportó Tony sin poder disimular su disgusto.-Si algún día compro _Disney Enterprises _será lo primero que modifique.__

\- Podrías hacer algo también con lo de la musiquita, está empezando a cargarme la cabeza.- le siguió Rhodey la corriente.

\- Pues a mi no me importa, de todas maneras no puedo probar el alcohol…-dijo Bruce tranquilamente.

Buscaron asiento en un banco de madera del chiringuito con buenas vistas hacia la montaña del tren minero. Desde donde podían ver pasar a sus familiares en el carricoche y mientras, parlotearon animadamente sobre sus cosas y el tiempo que hacía que no se veían. Sobre descubrimientos científicos y sus aplicaciones militares. Poco después, los niños corrían hacia ellos contándoles a gritos como se había desarrollado su pequeña competición de golpear más murciélagos de plástico que los demás. Rodhey no entendía nada hasta que Claire le explicó que colgaban de los túneles artificiales de la montaña rusa y la gente intentaba golpearlos con las manos cuando el tren pasaba a toda velocidad bajo ellos. Al golpearlos, los murciélagos giraban sobre sí mismos dando veloces vueltas. A Rose le había parecido de lo más divertido y mientras parloteaba excitada se acercó el vaso de coca cola de su padre a los labios y se terminó de un solo sorbo todo el líquido que quedaba. Su padre enarcó las cejas impresionado.

\- ¡Que! ¡Tenía sed!-dijo la niña.

\- Ya lo veo, Super Rosie. No hace falta que lo jures. Voy a comprar otra botella de agua para tus hermanos, ¿Tú quieres un refresco propio para no tener que beberte del de los demás?

\- ¡Sí! Gracias Papi… ¿Te he dicho hoy lo mucho que te quiero?

Tony sonrió.

\- No seas zalamera, Pequeña Diablilla.-dijo contento mientras se acercaba a la barra del pequeño chiringuito.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, todos salían charlando animadamente de la atracción de _Piratas del Caribe _, una de las pocas en las que subieron todos juntos.__

\- ¡Siempre me ha gustado esa película! Y la atracción es divertida, me gustan las cascadas, y las canciones de los piratas. Esos si que sabían vivir bien… Sin responsabilidades, sin aburridas reuniones… ¡Eh Pep, en otra vida seguro que fui un bucanero que recorría los siete mares como Jack Sparrow!

Betty y Claire se rieron vehementemente ante el comentario, Pepper sonrió levemente mientras enarcaba las cejas ostensiblemente.

\- ¡Por qué no me sorprende! Una vida libre de preocupaciones y con una chica en cada puerto.-contestó dramática.

\- Las barcazas se mueven por un sistema hidráulico que… -seguía Tony comentándole a Banner vehementemente, sin hacer ni caso del comentario de su esposa.

Bruce le sonrió.

\- No me extraña, te pega que te guste _Piratas Del Caribe _. El protagonista es un pirata histriónico egocéntrico al que le encanta ser el centro de atención y se pasa cuatro películas buscando SU maldito barco y el tesoro de turno sin importarle nada más.__

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo.-aseveró Pepper al instante.-He visto esas cuatro películas más veces de lo que nadie debería hacerlo para conservar su salud mental.

\- ¿Así es como me veis todos?-dijo Tony fingiéndose ofendido.-Ten amigos para esto.

\- ¡La "Perla Negra" es un barco genial!-gritó Patrick entusiasmado.-Es normal que Jack quiera recuperarlo.

\- Gracias, colega.-le guiñó Tony el ojo a su ahijado.-Tu si que sabes.

Rose se empezó a reír mientras Patrick la empujaba hacia delante.

\- ¿A que no me pillas, Rosita?-preguntó echando a correr camino abajo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ven aquí, mequetrefe!-chilló Rose saliendo tras él como una centella.

\- Patrick ¡compórtate!-gritó Claire.

\- ¡Dale duro Super Rosie!-animó Tony a su hija.

Siguieron corriendo varios metros por delante de los adultos y Pepper solo alcanzó a gritarles:

\- ¡Tened Cuidado!

Los mellizos Banner ya empezaban a estar cansados de todas las aventuras del día y descansaban cada uno en brazos de uno de sus padres, mirando hacia delante con ojillos agotados.

\- Podríamos sentarnos un rato en ese barco que recorre el río. Tengo la espalda destrozada-dijo Bruce señalando el "Liberty Square RiverBoat" de estilo colonial.-Y soportar el peso de Matthew no ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo vas tú, Tony?.-comentó Claire despreocupadamente.-¿Y esa mochila canguro? ¿No se te hace pesado llevar a los querubines ahí? Ya va para muchas horas…

\- Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a aguantar mucho más peso en la armadura. Pepper y yo no nos fiamos de los "querubines" lo suficiente como para… Aquí van bien sujetos y vigilados de cerca.-contestó Tony.-En un carro darían mucha más guerra, seguramente romperían las sujeciones antes de que nos diésemos cuenta y echarían a correr, se esconderían en cualquier parte, con tantos objetos de cartón piedra al alcance, es sorprendente la velocidad a la que corren, deberías verlos cuando huyen por la casa.

Pepper a su lado, asintió con la cabeza. Claire terminó de escuchar a su amigo atónita. Secretamente dio gracias de que su hijo fuese un niño "normal". Si su Patrick le hubiera salido tan rebelde… Ahora empezaba a entender por qué Rose llamaba "Los Terremotos" a sus hermanos pequeños y el por qué Tony y Pepper no se esmeraban demasiado en corregirla. Se acercó a la mochila canguro y observó como los niños dormitaban. El traqueteo musical de la atracción pirata les había echo coger el sueño.

\- Me alegro de que se hayan dormido.-comentó propinándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro a Tony.

\- Es normal, estaban tan cansados…-de pronto una epifanía de las suyas cruzó por la mente siempre despierta de Tony.-¿Para cuándo una ampliación en la familia Rhodes? Pepper ya se ha reincorporado. Ha vuelto a tomar las riendas del Palacio Stark.-sonrió satisfecho con su símil de cuento de hadas.-Eso debería dejarte a ti el camino libre para intentar tener otro bebé Clarita…

Su amiga se estremeció ligeramente y apartó la mirada sutilmente.

\- No lo sé, Tony. De momento James y yo estamos contentos con Patrick. No nos lo hemos planteado.

Tony se quedó algo pensativo con la respuesta tan cortante de Claire. No se la esperaba. Pero no dijo nada más porque realmente los temas personales y delicados no eran su fuerte. Tan sólo siguió andando. Y pensó que Pepper era quien debería entrar a tratar este asunto. Se lo comentaría en cuanto encontrara un momento propicio.

* * *

Claire Rhodes suspiró hondo apoyada sobre la barandilla de madera de la popa del "Liberty Square River Boat" el barco de vapor de madera blanca inspirado en aquellos que recorrían el Mississipi y atracaban en Nueva Orleáns. La mujer morena oteaba el paisaje concentrada en sus pensamientos, notando como los últimos rayos de sol bañaban su rostro. La parada, el atracadero de Frontierland se atisbaba cada vez más cerca y el barco empezaba a aminorar su ya de por sí, escasa velocidad. De pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo. Se había alejado de los demás deliberadamente, pues necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas. Sabía que Tony no se quedaría satisfecho con la conversación anterior. Lo conocía muy bien y desde hacía muchísimos años. Por eso no se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Virginia sobre su hombro, segura y tranquilizadora. Levantó la cabeza levemente para mirarla.

\- Era cuestión de tiempo. Sabía que tu maridito no podría mantener su gran boca cerrada.-suspiró apartándose un pequeño mechón de pelo negro de la cara.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Quiero que me lo cuentes.-contestó Pepper suavemente.-Tony está preocupado por ti y sabes que viniendo de él es como para alterarse…

\- James y yo no podemos tener más hijos.-soltó lo más deprisa que pudo.-O más bien yo no puedo tenerlos. A él no le ocurre nada. Es un regalito que me dejaron los malditos robots de los rayos dorados. Algo sobre el microambiente alterado de mis ovarios por los rayos de plasma, según me explicó mi doctora. Aunque no me malinterpretes, me alegro de estar viva después de lo que esas cosas nos hicieron.

Pepper asintió observándola con expresión demudada.

\- Oh, Dios mío Claire, no sabía… ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

\- ¿Y para qué? ¿Para qué os compadecierais o para que os preocuparais? Ninguna de las opciones me parecía deseable.-dijo su amiga con sinceridad.

\- ¡Somos tus amigos, te habríamos apoyado y…! No deberíais haberos guardado esto.

Claire se giró y la miró con fijeza.

\- No me arrepiento de haberme enfrentado a esas cosas. Cada vez que miro a Patrick y a Rosie tan sanos y felices. Lo doy todo por bueno, Vir. Y si no puedo tener más hijos quizás sea porque debía ser así. De todas maneras, antes ya nos resultó difícil… Patrick es nuestro pequeño milagro.

\- Oh Claire, lo siento mucho. De verdad. Jamás podremos agradecerte que protegieras a los niños de la manera que lo hiciste y más ahora, sabiendo el precio tan alto que has tenido que pagar. Gracias.-dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

El sol empezaba a esconderse en el horizonte mientras su sombra anaranjada se cernía sobre ambas mujeres abrazadas. Pequeñas lágrimas plateadas resbalaron de sus ojos. Claire se las limpio con la mano mientras los demás se acercaban hacia ellas. El barco acababa de atracar. Era hora de bajar. Hoy era un día feliz, era el cumpleaños de su ahijada. Y Claire no estaba dispuesta a que nada lo empañara.

* * *

En cuanto descendieron de la embarcación, Rose arrastró a Pepper dentro de una tienda de regalos. Desde el escaparate había alcanzado a ver un peluche que le gustaba. Un Mickey Mouse vestido de aprendiz de mago como en la película "Fantasía". Los Banner se dirigieron al centro de juegos, pues los mellizos querían montar en los autos de choque y necesitaban a sus padres para que montaran junto a ellos.

Tony se alejó un poco del grupo y se dedicó a admirar el pueblo del oeste con su escuela abandonada, el tren de vapor saliendo de la estación… Dio un pequeño paseo e hizo algunas fotos y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, no tenía ni idea de donde se habían metido los demás. Suspiró, y se quedó quieto un instante, sopesando en qué dirección debía ir.

De pronto una chica joven se acercó hasta él y señaló con vehemencia a William acomodado en la mochila canguro, descansando sobre el pecho de Tony. Sus amigas, más tímidas se quedaron quietas en su lugar pero observaron a la chica desde la distancia.

\- ¡Eres una ricura!-dijo contenta dirigiéndose al bebé que balbuceó alegre unas cuantas palabras sueltas.- ¿Qué tiempo tiene?

\- 16 meses.-aportó Tony enchido de orgullo por el revuelo que estaba causando SU bebé entre aquellas chicas que no debían pasar de la treintena.

\- Es un bebé adorable.

Tony sonrió para sí mismo encantado con la atención que había generado en el grupo. Eran muy jóvenes y muy atractivas. Sobre todo la menos tímida, que se había acercado hasta ellos sin reparos. En otro tiempo hubiera sido una presa deseable. Nunca hubiera imaginado que los bebés pudiesen ser un imán para las mujeres. Sin mala intención, pero aprovechando la situación para experimentar si seguía en forma tras tantos años, decidió desplegar todo su encanto, y esbozando una gran sonrisa replicó:

\- ¿Qué podría ser más adorable que un bebé, Señorita…?

\- Anders. Verity Anders.-contestó de inmediato la rubia ligeramente intrigada.

\- ¡Dos bebés!-exclamó Tony dándose la vuelta teatralmente y mostrándole a Eddie, repantigado sobre su espalda.

La chica rió y empezó a hacerle carantoñas también a Edward que reaccionó diciéndole "Hola" y riéndose. Pero al realizar el movimiento, fue cuando Tony constató en la distancia a una furibunda Pepper acercándose hasta él, arrastrando a Rose de la mano. Su hija mayor apretaba el nuevo peluche de Micky Mouse contra su pecho. Su mochila naranja inseparable dando saltos en su espalda a cada paso apresurado. Cuando llegaron junto a ellos los ojos de su mujer expresaban pequeñas gotitas de furia contenida.

\- Pep…¡Virginia!-oliéndose problemas (aunque Tony no alcanzaba a entender por qué su mujer se alteraba tanto, si sólo estaba charlando con una chica maja que encontraba adorables a sus hijitos) intentó cogerla por sorpresa usando su nombre de pila, el que rara vez utilizaba para dirigirse a ella.

Al mismo tiempo, Will y Eddie empezaron a emitir pequeños gruñidos y a gritar al unísono "¡Mamá, Mamá Mamá!" De pronto estaban animados y muy despiertos, pero su madre los ignoró deliberadamente.

\- ¡Anthony!-contestó Pepper con tono ligeramente molesto-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces aquí con esta… Señorita TAN JOVEN y agradable? ¡Seguro que no tienes idea de dónde están los demás! ¿Me equivoco?

\- Yo…-balbuceó Tony a duras penas.-Solo estaba presentándole a nuestros hijos a esta chica tan simpática. Verity… Le gustan los niños y…

\- Oh, seguro que le gustan.-contestó cortante, taladrando a la desconocida con la mirada.

De pronto pensó que quizá se estaba excediendo porque no parecía haber nada malo en aquello, pero dado el tremendo pasado de Tony con las mujeres, Pepper siempre se sentía un poco mal en estas situaciones, cuando le dedicaba cierta atención a alguna chica joven y guapa.

Intentó respirar hondo y relajarse un poco. Finalmente extendió la mano derecha hacia la atónita desconocida. Al fin y al cabo no quería ser descortés con una persona a la que no conocía de nada. De pronto, Tony se le adelantó con las presentaciones:

\- Señorita Anders le presento a mi esposa, Virginia la madre de las criaturas y a mi hija mayor, Super Rosie.

Rose se rió ante la divertida presentación, pero Pepper se enfadó todavía más.

\- Encantada.-dijo Pepper seriamente.

\- Verity Anders, mucho gusto.-dijo la rubia sorprendida.- ¿Así que estos niños tan adorables son sus hijos? Estoy de vacaciones con unas amigas. Algunas de ellas han subido en eso.-comentó mientras señalaba con la mano unos barriles que giraban a toda velocidad.-Pero a nosotras tres nos daba miedo montar. Mientras las esperábamos me fijé en los bebés y su marido fue tan amable de presentarme a sus hijos…

\- Ohh.-contestó Pepper sin saber muy bien qué demonios aportar.-Bien pues… Un placer. Tony… ¿Podemos irnos de una vez? Si a tu nueva amiga no le importa, claro. Los demás deben estar esperándonos frente a La Mansión Encantada llevábamos ya un buen rato buscándote.

\- Lo siento.-dijo en voz baja.-Es que me he perdido.-dijo mirando alrededor.- Estas malditas casas del oeste son todas iguales.

Pepper se despidió con un gesto rápido de la mano. Se volvió y empezó a andar con Rose en la misma dirección por la que acababa de llegar. Tony se quedó un poco rezagado.

\- Adiós.-le dijo a la rubia rápidamente. Y aceleró su zancada.-¡Esperadme!- dijo al alcanzarlas.-El verde celos no te sienta nada bien, Pep.

Rose ahogó una risa que pugnaba por asomar a sus labios.

\- Espero que otro día que se te ocurra confraternizar con la primera rubia que se te acerque se te ocurra una excusa mejor que la de "me he perdido en un pueblo del oeste de un parque temático". Y te recuerdo que el nombre de tu hija es Rose, Tony ROSE ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-contraatacó a la defensiva porque realmente no sabía cómo atacarle para sacar la rabia que se había apoderado de ella al ver a aquella estúpida flirteando con su marido, porque puede que él no le estuviese dando pié a nada, pero quién sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella mujercita. Desde luego ella no podía saberlo.- Ni Super Rosie ni Pequeña Diablilla. Rose ¡Si lo elegiste tu mismo! Algún día será una mujer y no podrás seguir llamándola en público por esos apelativos.

\- A mí me gustan los apodos, Mamá. Me hacen sentir especial.-aportó la niña.

\- Tú encima dale la razón.

La niña se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

\- Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que no le pegaba…-siguió Tony.- Ella tiene el mismo color de pelo que tú y Rose es nombre de rubia de bote… ¿No crees? Igual que Verity… A esa sí que le pega.-dijo señalando a la mujer que se alejaba en dirección contraria y acababa de reunirse con sus dos amigas.-No debimos decidir tu nombre tan pronto, antes de verte, antes de que nacieras… ¡Aún estamos a tiempo! ¿Y si te lo cambiamos?-preguntó bromeando, intentando aligerar la tensión.

Rose se rió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es demasiado tarde, ya me he acostumbrado…

\- Tony…-contestó Pepper en su tono más exasperado.

La niña y su marido la miraron con expresión divertida.

_La Mansión Encantada _se alzaba ante ellos, con su fabuloso jardín rodeado por un falso cementerio vigilado por cabezas de mármol cantarinas. Su fachada terrorífica y amenazadora parecía atraer las miradas de absolutamente todos los visitantes del parque. Sus amigos estaban aguardándoles a unos 300 metros de distancia. Al poco, Rose se soltó de la mano de su madre y echó a correr por delante de sus padres, deseando mostrarles cuanto antes su nuevo peluche a Patrick, Bettina y Matt. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos, Tony dijo en tono alegre:__

\- Me encanta cuando pones esa cara…

\- ¿Qué cara?-reaccionó Pepper a la defensiva.

\- Tu cara de "voy a matar a Tony lenta y dolorosamente"-aclaró esbozando su media sonrisa torcida marca de la casa mientras empezaba a caminar por delante de ella. Decidido. Sin volverse a mirarla.-Me resulta encantadora.

Pepper se quedó como helada, quieta donde estaba, mirando hacia _La Mansión Encantada _con cara sorprendida. Al cabo de unos segundos agitó la cabeza a un lado y a otro, finalmente no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma y les siguió. Pocos minutos después y gracias a los pases VIP les tocaba el turno de visitar la atracción.__

* * *

El increíble viaje por _La Mansión Encantada _reavivó el buen humor de todos. Y al final del día la cena fue muy especial, aunque todos estaban cansados de tantas aventuras, sobre todo los más pequeños. Tras el postre, todos estaban reunidos viendo por el enorme ventanal del magnífico restaurante Victoria & Alberts del hotel, el extraordinario espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Era el momento que Tony había estado aguardando con más ganas durante todo el día, pues tenía preparado un regalo sorpresa para Rose. La enorme tarta de nata y chocolate que le trajeron las princesas Disney, con Mulán, su favorita, a la cabeza. Y las velas con el número 10 brillaban encendidas en la cima del pastel, haciendo que su cara se iluminara de tal manera que hasta Tony agradeció por primera vez en su vida ser quién era y la enorme cantidad de dinero que heredó de sus padres. Habían contratado la "Perfecta Fiesta del Té de las Princesas Disney" para ella. En la sorpresa tan especial, habían participado también los hijos de Bruce y Betty y también Patrick. Porque su hija se merecía la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la historia. Y la estaba disfrutando mucho, en compañía de sus mejores amigos además. Hizo unas cuantas fotos para el álbum. Realmente Rose brillaba de emoción como una pequeña estrella. Y todos habían pasado una velada familiar inolvidable que merecía la pena recordar.__

De pronto, volvió a acariciar el pequeño paquete que estaba a punto de darle. Algo que la niña ni siquiera podía imaginar. Echó un vistazo al envoltorio de brillante papel azul y volvió a sonreír recordando el proceso de elaboración que le había llevado varios meses.

* * *

/FLASHBACK/

JARVIS le acababa de avisar de que quedaba menos de una hora para que la niña llegara a casa procedente de sus clases extraescolares. Así que Tony se esmeró en terminar la programación que tenía a mano e integrarla en el reloj de pulsera. Hizo un nuevo análisis y comprobó que todas las especificaciones fuesen correctas. Sus dos hijos pequeños descansaban en sendas sillitas especiales, con sujeciones reforzadas diseñadas y producidas por él. Una había pertenecido a su hermana mayor, la otra había tenido que construirla recientemente. Era la única manera de poder tenerlos en el taller con él y que estuviesen a salvo. Tony solía cuidar de ellos mientras Pepper trabajaba, de la misma forma que antes lo hiciera con Rosie. Los gemelos observaban con avidez todo lo que hacía su padre en el banco de trabajo, abriendo sus ojos como enormes pelotas de tenis, emitiendo grititos de felicidad al verle arrastrar brillantes luces holográficas fuera de las pantallas. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que Pepper estaba al pié de la escalera. Al oír el ruido de su madre al caminar, dos pares de orbes azules se fijaron al unísono en como la puerta acristalada se abría con un sonido sordo. La presidenta ejecutiva llegó hasta donde Tony se afanaba en terminar lo que tenía entre manos, notando de pronto su tacto tierno y cálido sobre los hombros. Ella asomó la cabeza por encima de su hombro derecho, interesada en su trabajo. Su marido levantó la vista de su ensimismamiento y le sonrió.

\- Siempre me quitas la música, cariño. Y así no hay manera de concentrarse.

Pepper entornó los ojos con gracia.

\- Después de tantos años todavía sigue siendo un misterio para mí como demonios logras concentrarte mejor en el trabajo con la deliciosa música de AC/DC, Black Sabbath y compañía a todo volumen.

\- Me aísla del mundo exterior y de las interrupciones.-contestó él con parsimonia, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla mejor.

\- ¿Así que soy una interrupción?

\- Una distracción, la mayor de todas.-dijo bebiéndosela con la mirada.

Su mujer sonrió y señaló con un golpe de cabeza a sus dos pequeños vástagos.

\- ¿Cómo se han portado? Es el primer día que he empezado a trabajar a jornada completa. ¿Ha sido muy difícil quedarte a cargo de ellos?

\- No, parece que estar aquí les gusta. Se entretienen mirando lo que hago…

\- Seguro que esas sujeciones reforzadas que Rose nos ayudó a testar en su momento tienen algo que ver en que no hayan liado una de las suyas.-le devolvió ella la sonrisa.-Me alegro de que todos mis chicos disfruten con sus juguetitos.

La mirada de Tony se iluminó mientras los gemelos emitían sonidos alegres y palabras sueltas entre las cuales podía distinguirse a la perfección "Mamá" "Papá" y "Hambre"

\- Creo que nuestros pozos sin fondo tienen ganas de cenar…

Ambos sonrieron, Pepper les acarició la barbilla a los niños, alternativamente. La miraron anhelantes.

\- Ahora subiré a preparar algo para todos…-luego se volvió de nuevo hacia su marido.- Pero antes, amor recuérdame otra vez por qué he dado mi permiso para que mi hija esté conectada a un armadura defensiva las 24 horas del día…

Tony enarcó las cejas y le sonrió de medio lado antes de contestar dramáticamente:

\- ¿Proteger su vida? ¿Mantenerla a salvo de todos los locos y asesinos que algún día quieran intentar ponerle sus garras encima? Pepper, no podemos cambiar quienes somos, tú misma lo has dicho muchas veces. Esta es lo mejor defensa que podemos ofrecerle. En cierta manera, nació para esto y tú lo sabes.

Pepper suspiró de nuevo, sabía que Tony tenía razón. Lo habían hablado largo y tendido. Discutido, más bien. Durante infinidad de noches en vela. Después de que el futuro de Justine Hammer quedara fuera de su control, se había convertido en una amenaza que jamás podrían pasar por alto. Rose necesitaba prepararse para el futuro.

\- Una vez más, ¿Cuál es la condición que impongo para proseguir adelante con esta absurda locura?

\- Entrenamiento. Durante años. Todas las semanas. Y nada de utilizar el sistema fuera del tiempo establecido hasta que sea mayor de edad.

\- Y no quiero transgresiones a esta norma, Tony. Ni excepciones.

Su marido la miró fijamente y asintió con la mirada. Había tanta seriedad en sus ojos que Pepper se dio cuenta de que esto tampoco estaba resultando demasiado fácil para él. Si el mundo fuera perfecto, él también habría deseado para su pequeña una vida más relajada. Pero no lo era.

\- Su seguridad es lo más importante. Pepper, no será una niña toda la vida. Tenemos que regalarle algo que pueda usar para defenderse, que sea para siempre y que ella pueda controlar con seguridad. "Trapitos" estuvo bien mientras era demasiado joven como para pensar y calibrar daños, el sistema artificial lo hacía por ella y en ciertas ocasiones le falló.-comentó con cierto remordimiento.-Cuando le hice esa muñeca era tan pequeña… Tanto… Que no podía imaginarme que algún día crecería. Bueno, es decir, sabía que crecería, es sólo que en parte no quería que creciera, porque hacerse mayor es deprimente, empiezas a tener responsabilidades, todo se complica… Y es… En cierta manera, terrible. Pero algún día será una mujer y quizá nosotros no estemos allí para velar por ella.

Pepper lo miró enternecida y con comprensión.

\- Es el momento. Será bonito que le regales algo en lo que has estado pensando y trabajando durante tanto tiempo. Buscando la mejor manera de que pueda cuidar de sí misma y de los demás. Algo que podrá utilizar toda la vida. Creo que has tenido una idea maravillosa en la manera de llevarlo a cabo. Y me siento orgullosa, Señor Stark. Mucho.

Se inclinó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios que le distrajo momentáneamente de la última ecuación que estaba introduciendo en la pantalla. Esta parpadeó levemente y Tony se removió inseguro, rompiendo el beso para espetarle:

\- Pep, creo que me he saltado una línea entera de programación… ¿Podríamos seguir con "esto" luego?

Su mujer suspiró, dándole una ojeada rápida a la maldita pantalla.

\- Sustituida por unos y ceros… ¡Que triste! Voy a preparar la cena. Aunque algo me dice que me tocará bajar otra vez para sacaros de aquí a rastras.

Tony sonrió pero ya no le respondió, concentrado como estaba en reparar el pequeño error.

/FIN FLASHBACK/

* * *

La Pepper cuya tez lucía más morena que de costumbre a causa del sol de Disneylandia se había acercado hasta él sacándolo de su momentánea ensoñación.

\- ¿Es la hora?-dijo bajando la vista hacia el regalo que sostenía Tony en sus manos.

\- Sí.

\- Después no habrá marcha atrás, una vez lo tenga…-dudó su esposa.

\- Es el momento, Pep.

\- Lo sé.-dijo ella adelantándose y cogiendo una cucharilla de postre de encima de la mesa. Rozó una copa con ella y el *clinc clinc* se dejó escuchar por todo el salón privado que ocupaban. Todos sus amigos se volvieron a mirarla.-Tony y yo tenemos otro regalo para Rose. Es una ocasión especial porque por primera vez cumple años representados en un número de dos cifras. ¿Cariño puedes acercarte?

Una expresión de sorpresa indescifrable se dibujó en la cara de Rose que dejó de toquetear el reproductor de MP3 que le habían regalado los Rhodes para acercarse hasta sus padres. Todo el mundo guardó silencio, has los mellizos Banner y los gemelos. Tony le tendió la caja con un gesto simple. Rose la tomó en las dos manos. Bettina, Mark, Patrick y Los Terremotos se acercaron a ella para no perderse detalle mientras desenvolvía el papel y extraía la tapa de la caja de color naranja, su favorito. Miró dentro expectante y sonrió. Después alargó la mano y extrajo una preciosa rosa de metal plateado engarzada en una cadena del mismo material. Su madre se acercó y la cogió.

\- Ven, cariño deja que te ayude.-comentó mientras le pasaba la cadena alrededor del cuello y la cerraba.

\- ¡Vaya Rose, pedazo de regalo!-comentó Mark

\- ¡Es precioso!-aportó Betty Banner.

\- Seguro que es de oro, como brilla.-apuntó Patrick

La niña pelirroja solo sonrió y buscó los ojos de su padre.

\- Es muy bonita, y me imagino que la has hecho tú, ¿no Papá? Hay algo más, chicos.-dijo extrayendo un magnífico reloj de corte elegante. Al parecer realizado en el mismo tipo de metal que la rosa plateada.

\- Estuve trabajando en ello durante semanas, en secreto. Mientras estabas en el colegio.

Tony se aproximó y acomodó el reloj en su lugar, alrededor de la muñeca izquierda de la niña.

\- Oh, son preciosos ¡Gracias Papá! Mamá… Esto es…-empezó Rose.-Sé lo que te debe haber costado… Yo…- Sus padres se acercaron a ella para abrazarla.

\- Tío, si lo has fabricado tú me juego lo que sea a que no son baratijas normales.-comentó Rhodey animadamente.

Bruce Banner asintió a su vez.

\- Nos tienes que contar que sorpresitas guardan…

\- Creo que tengo una ligera idea.-comentó Rhodey suspicaz.-Alguien nos va a hacer compañía pronto en el terreno de las armaduras.

Tony tan sólo les sonrió a todos, mientras Rose dejaba que sus pequeños amiguitos observaran con detenimiento sus nuevas adquisiciones.

* * *

Rose se frotó los ojos mientras se incorporaba de la enorme cama de hotel que compartía con sus dos hermanitos. Se levantó a beber un poco de agua de la mesita de noche intentando no despertarlos. Pero estaban tan cansados de las vivencias del día anterior que le habría resultado casi imposible hacerlo. Al levantar la vista, distinguió en el balcón a su padre. Miraba hacia el horizonte, hacia el Castillo De Cenicienta recortado contra el paisaje nocturno. Estaba en camiseta y pantaloncitos cortos. Debía de estarle costando conciliar el sueño y hoy no podía bajar al taller a reparar cosas, como solía hacer en casa. Miró hacia la cama contigua y observó detenidamente como Mamá dormía tranquilamente. Así que se acercó al balcón caminando quedamente y cuando llegó a la altura de Tony le rozó el brazo con suavidad y susurró:

\- Eh, Papá ¿No puedes dormir?

Tony se volvió e inclinó levemente la cabeza en dirección a ella. Le sonrió mientras le revolvía el pelo con una mano. Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña rosa de aleación de oro y titanio que Rose llevaba colgando del cuello.

\- Super Rosie… Me imagino que habrás adivinado que esa rosa no es sólo de oro blanco ¿Verdad?

\- Es una aleación de titanio. Por la masa, el color y el peso. Del mismo material del que están hechas tus armaduras.-contestó en susurros la niña tranquilamente, como si sus padre le hubiera preguntado por el color del cielo.

\- Y que ese reloj...-dijo posando el dedo sobre el objeto que rodeaba su pequeña muñeca.-No es un reloj normal y corriente.

Rose sonrió traviesamente, con esa expresión tan Stark.

\- Me imagino que tendrá un par de funciones añadidas… Quizás sea como el tuyo, ¿me equivoco?-susurró levantando las cejas hacia la muñeca de su padre.

Papá le devolvió la misma sonrisa, como si ambos se estuviesen contemplando en un espejo.

\- Ciertamente… No sé si me merezco una hija tan lista.-dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros, acercándola contra él.-Y sabes que tienes que tener cuidado con esa tecnología y que no…

\- Debe caer en manos extrañas.-terminó la niña.-Lo sé, Papá.

Ambos quedaron muy próximos, contemplando el paisaje iluminado, lleno de lucecitas que presentaba el parque temático de noche. La vista era bonita y relajante. Rose suspiró y esperó. Sabía que Papá estaba a punto de contarle algo importante y que esas cosas siempre le costaba articularlas en palabras. Sin dejar de mirar el paisaje notó como empezaba finalmente a hablar.

\- Rose, el verdadero regalo de cumpleaños te está esperando en casa. Creo que ya habrás deducido lo que es…

La niña de diez años recién cumplidos asintió quedamente.

\- Mi armadura. Mi diseño. Lo has… Lo has fabricado. Existe, ya no es sólo un garabato en una matriz de datos…

Notó como la mano de su padre le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad y pequeños mechones de pelo pelirrojo se enredaban entre sus dedos.

\- Sí, y el mecanismo de activación son los dos regalos que te he dado hoy, delante de todo el mundo.-Rose ahogó un gritito de excitación.- Pero antes de que se te ocurra llamar a tu MARK 1326 desde la otra punta del país…

\- ¡Has respetado el nombre que le puse!-exclamó la niña en alta voz sin poderse contener, haciendo el gesto de taparse la boca con la mano instantes después.

Ambos se giraron al unísono para comprobar que el resto de la familia continuaba durmiendo. Nadie parecía haberse sobresaltado.

\- Como decía.-continuó Tony amonestándola con la mirada.-El mecanismo de tu MARK 1326 todavía no está activado.-Rose pudo darse cuenta de lo serio que sonaba.- Ni lo estará hasta que estés lista para utilizarlo con seguridad.-La niña hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano, pero antes de que pudiera replicarle, la cogió de la barbilla haciendo que le mirase a los ojos y siguió hablando.-Rose, esto es importante. Primero vas a recibir entrenamiento. Probaremos en situaciones controladas como te manejas con tu armadura. Y sólo cuando yo considere que estás preparada y que no correrás ningún peligro, el control del sistema será totalmente tuyo. Puedes intentar hackear los protocolos de seguridad que he instalado, pero te garantizo que será inútil.

Rose resopló algo contrariada, mirándose la muñeca con cara de que intentar ese hackeo era lo primero que se le había ocurrido hacer en cuanto tuviera la primera oportunidad.

\- ¿Y la inteligencia artificial de control?

Su padre sonrió ampliamente, a Rose le pareció que sus ojos también reían.

\- Tu fiel amiga y compañera, el Sistema MIDIA, aunque creo que "Trapitos" es el nombre por el que es realmente conocida en esta familia. Le hecho bastantes actualizaciones. Podrás comunicarte con ella y utilizar todas sus funcionalidades a través de esto.-dijo inclinándose y acariciando la rosa plateada con dos dedos, que después subieron y se instalaron sobre las mejillas sonrosadas de su hija.-Comandos de voz, como los que has estado utilizando hasta ahora. Sin embargo, ya no será necesario que arrastres esa muñeca de trapo contigo a todas partes, si no quieres…

Por un instante, se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos. Papá parecía triste de pronto. A Rose le pareció que sus ojos brillaban de manera irreal, como si brillantes gotitas de plata se hubiesen instalado en ellos. Pero no dijo nada, no quiso romper la magia de aquel momento tan especial.

\- Gracias, Papá. Es el mejor regalo del mundo.-contestó sinceramente agradecida.-Pero de momento no quiero separarme de "Trapitos" ¿Te parece bien que me la quede?-dudó porque no quería parecer débil o sentimental.- Puedo… ¿Puedo seguir jugando con ella como hasta ahora, verdad?

De pronto, Tony sintió sus músculos relajarse y sonrió contento, aliviado. Pensando que a fin de cuentas, la adolescencia de su ojito derecho quizá se hiciera esperar unos cuantos años más.

\- Claro que puedes, Rosie… Claro… Es sólo que pensé… Una tontería. No importa.-dijo envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso, elevándola ligeramente del suelo y apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho.

Pepper, despierta desde hacía unos instantes tragó una sonrisa y siguió haciéndose la dormida para no romper el momento especial que vivían padre e hija. Tras unos minutos de permanecer abrazados, ambos volvieron dentro de la habitación juntos de la mano. Tony abrió con cuidado las sábanas de Rose procurando que los niños no se despertaran. Le dio un besito en la frente, haciéndole cosquillas con el bigote y se retiró. Rose cerró los ojos contra la almohada, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño. Tony caminó por la habitación con pasos amortiguados hasta que se introdujo en su hueco de la cama, junto a Pepper intentando no emitir ni un sonido, pero su esposa se removió y se inclinó hacia él, pasándole el brazo por el pecho en gesto tranquilizador.

\- Tony, ¿Qué pasa?-dijo haciéndose la inocente.

Él la besó en la frente y le acarició el brazo con ternura susurrando quedamente en su oído:

\- Nada, Pep. Vuelve a dormirte… Es sólo… Tenemos suerte… Todavía es una niña…

Su esposa supo que se refería a Rose sin necesidad de más aclaraciones.

\- Si, aunque no lo será durante mucho más tiempo… Disfruta de ella mientras puedas.-aportó en un suave murmullo.

\- Sí…-contestó él con aire soñador mientras se arrebujaban juntos, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama.

Pepper se acomodó mejor junto a él, abrazados dejaron que el sueño les venciera. Al día siguiente les aguardaban nuevas y emocionantes aventuras en familia en el Reino de la Magia.

Rose recordaría para siempre muchas cosas de aquel maravilloso viaje, pero la que nunca olvidaría sería el momento en que encontró dentro de la caja los dos regalos construidos por su padre especialmente para ella, el momento en que dedujo lo que realmente eran. Cuando supo que la acompañarían y protegerían durante el resto de su vida, recordándole siempre su presencia protectora, pero sobretodo, el inmenso amor que sus padres sentían por ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este capítulo estuvo siempre planeado porque me apetecía mucho ambientar uno de mis fanfics en Disneylandia. Y este se presentaba muy adecuado.
> 
> Además Bruce Banner y Betty Ross son mi segunda pareja favorita dentro del Universo Cinematográfico Marvel (MCU) y me ilusionaba imaginar como serían sus hijos. No entra en mis planes iniciales que Matt y Bettina vuelvan a aparecer en el fanfic. Simplemente es un guiño temporal que quería relatar.
> 
> Realmente este capítulo ha tardado tanto en existir por los quebraderos de cabeza que me han dado tanto la ambientación como los diálogos.
> 
> En cuanto a la ambientación, yo jamás he estado en Disney World de Orlando, Florida pero sí en Disneyland París. Me he documentado todo lo que he podido por internet, intentando que los nombres de las atracciones y lugares mencionados estuvieran correctamente descritos. Pero pido disculpas por si los lugares o las atracciones no se corresponden en las localizaciones donde yo las he colocado. Si ocurre, quizá sea porque he tomado prestada la estructura de mi visita a Disneyland París hace ya muchos años.
> 
> En mi boceto inicial iba a hacer un recorrido exhaustivo por "La Mansión Encantada" porque es mi atracción favorita del parque y recomiendo a todo el mundo que suba si tiene la oportunidad. Finalmente no lo he hecho porque no quiero que nadie se pierda la sorpresa que supone montar en ella por primera vez sin saber lo que una se va a encontrar :D
> 
> En cuanto a los diálogos, siempre que hay tantos personajes en una historia es de locos ponerse a escribir en la piel de cada uno y la originalidad y la musa empiezan a cansarse y a gastarte malas pasadas. Así que muchos días tuve que dejarlo y ver si mi inspiración volvía. Otros días tuve que reescribir y otros días simplemente me bloqueaba. Pero bueno, por fin existe. Y espero que mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena.


	26. No Hay Lugar Como El Hogar

La familia Stark al completo cruzó el umbral de su casa de Malibú bien entrada la medianoche del domingo. El vuelo procedente de Florida con escala en Nueva York habría resultado menos agotador si no hubiesen llevado encima tantísimo cansancio acumulado. Sobre todo por parte de los pequeños de la casa.

\- Buenas Noches Familia Stark, bienvenidos a casa.-les recibió con su usual tono cortés la inteligencia artificial que atendía su hogar.-La temperatura exterior es de 20ºC y me he permitido activar el climatizador en cuanto la verja principal se abrió anunciando su llegada. Señora Stark, tiene 30 mensajes sin leer en el contestador automático.

\- Gracias, JARVIS después me haré cargo.-contestó Pepper complacida con su eficiencia.

\- Buenas Noches, JARVIS.-contestó Tony cansadamente mientras apilaba las maletas en el recibidor de mala gana.-No nos agobies, acabamos de llegar...

Acto seguido se desabrochó la mochila canguro y acomodó a los gemelos en el sofá blanco del salón, que se dejaron caer medio derrotados. Apartó el artefacto a un lado, como deseando perderlo de vista para el resto de su vida. Se acercó hasta el amplio ventanal, se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras contemplaba la bahía y poco después se estiró perezosamente sobre el mueble, al lado de sus hijos.

Rose cruzó el salón como una exhalación y se perdió pasillo adentro. Su padre le dirigió una mirada sutil y decidió no hacerle caso, estaba demasiado cansado para levantarse de allí y ya estaban a salvo en casa. Notó a los niños removerse inquietos sobre sus piernas y palmearle con sus pequeñas manitas. Pepper llegó hasta su altura arrastrando una de las maletas con ruedas y lo miró amenazadoramente.

\- Levántate de ahí ahora mismo.- exigió con tono firme.- Hay muchas maletas que deshacer y los niños tienen que acostarse. Hay que bañarlos y ponerles el pijama. Es tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo.

Tony la miró con ojos de cachorrillo apaleado y remoloneó un poco más mientras sujetaba a William sobre su abdomen, había llegado hasta allí en tiempo récord, gateando por encima de su cuerpo y clavándole los codos y las rodillas en las costillas. Edward le estaba tirando de la pernera de los vaqueros. Los observó alternativamente esbozando una sonrisa disgustada.

\- Oh Pepper, míralos nunca paran quietos. Después del fin de semana que hemos tenido. ¿Es que nunca podremos descansar? Creo que he sufrido más durante estos días que cuando hay una "intervención especial". Estoy completamente agotado.-lloriqueó.

Pepper suspiró hondo y entornó los ojos.

\- Estás comparando el cuidar de tus hijos con combatir terroristas internacionales, depravados y asesinos, Tony.

Los gemelos rieron al unísono, encantados de ser el centro de la conversación.

\- Creo que nuestros hijos son peores que ellos.-dijo esbozando otra sonrisa cansada en su dirección.-Oh vamos, acabemos cuanto antes. Will, Eddie venid con Papá.-Dijo mientras los cogía en brazos. La cabeza de cada uno de ellos apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros. Ambos niños se miraban el uno al otro con interés en brazos de su padre.

* * *

Rose, mientras tanto, se había metido en su habitación, se había duchado y se había puesto el pijama. Cuando estuvo lista, observó cómo sus padres se peleaban con sus hermanos para intentar meterlos en sus cunas y aprovechó el momento para escabullirse como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo. En dirección al taller. Posó su mano sobre el lector digital y atravesó la puerta acristalada como una centella. Rápida como el viento buscó por todas partes, y por último revisó todos los prototipos expuestos en la vitrina del fondo de arriba abajo pero ninguno era su MARK 1326. Eran las reliquias de siempre, del MARK I al MARK VII. Ninguno de ellos había sido utilizado desde hacía más de 11 años.

\- ¿JARVIS Dónde está?

\- ¿A qué se refiere Señorita Stark?

\- ¡A mi armadura!-dijo Rose agitando al aire con vehemencia su muñeca izquierda con el reloj.-Y no intentes engañarme, sé que sabes dónde está.

\- La información que me solicita es reservada, no estoy autorizado a revelársela. Lo siento.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Tendré que hacer esto por las malas.-dijo la niña pelirroja mientras empezaba a rebuscar en los paneles de control holográficos que había extraído de su reloj de pulsera.

Empezó a teclear como una posesa intentando hackear el sistema. Probando con diferentes claves y protocolos. Se frotó el ojo derecho con la mano. No podía pensar con claridad. *Estoy demasiado cansada* pensó con frustración. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó allí, sentada delante de las armaduras, en pijama y zapatillas. Intentando aclararse con los hologramas y las formulaciones, intentando obligar a JARVIS a colaborar a través del sistema de Trapitos. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Y cuando recuperó la consciencia levemente, se encontró en brazos de su padre, con su mirada perdida en ella.

\- Oh vaya pero si la "Bella Durmiente" ha despertado… Que pena, cuando eras más pequeña era capaz de llevarte dormida hasta la cuna sin que movieras una ceja.-le sonrió.

Rose parpadeó soñolienta, se frotó la cara con las manos y miró alrededor. Papá estaba cargando con ella por el pasillo de la planta superior. En dirección a su cuarto y a su cama. *Me habré quedado dormida en el taller* pensó con fastidio.

\- Mmm ¿Papá? Donde… Donde… Esta… Dímelo.-susurró con dificultad, todavía a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia.

\- ¿El qué?-contestó Papá haciéndose el tonto.

Pero Rose estaba decidida y aunque medio dormida a ella no se la daba.

\- ¡Mi armadura!-dijo desesperada.-La he buscado por todo el taller.

\- No está aquí, Super Rosie. No me creerás tan idiota como para dejarla al alcance de tus inquietas manos ¿Verdad?

La niña esbozó una mueca de enfado y se agitó levemente.

\- Puedes bajarme, si quieres… Todavía sé andar.

\- Ya casi hemos llegado.-Tony suspiró medio divertido.-Además no creo que pudieras sostenerte en pié, estás agotada cariño. Igual que todos.

Rose volvió a suspirar decepcionada en cuanto su espalda rozó las cálidas sábanas de su mullida cama. Se acomodó mejor entre las mantas y preguntó curiosa:

\- ¿Cuándo podré verla?

\- El viernes. Es el día que empezaremos a entrenar, si no ocurre nada urgente. Y espero que te guste el tenis.

\- ¿El tenis?-preguntó Rose desorientada.-¿Es en serio? ¿Estás de broma, no?

\- Ni por un instante, Pequeña Diablilla. El tenis, sí. El tenis es un deporte que te ayudará. Fortalece los músculos, desarrolla la capacidad pulmonar, ayuda con la resistencia y es adecuado para lo que tenemos en mente. Vas a tener que superar gran cantidad de ejercicio anaeróbico antes de que te deje volar en esa armadura.

\- Ni siquiera voy a poder verlo terminado… Es tan in-jus-to.-articuló la niña suavemente mientras se le quebraba la voz, teñida de profundo cansancio.

\- Te prometo que podrás echarle un vistazo. Pero no podrás usarlo hasta que yo considere que estás lista.-contestó Papa caminando hacia la puerta mientras apagaba la luz sumiendo el pequeño cuarto en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Su hija ahogó un mohín de disgusto sin abrir los ojos, se acomodó mejor sobre su lado preferido de la cama con un movimiento suave. Estaba tan agotada que tan sólo acertó a murmurar algo ininteligible y se durmió pesadamente mientras Tony la observaba sonriendo desde el quicio de la puerta. Después se encaminó hasta el dormitorio principal, deseoso de dejarse caer sobre su propia cama, al lado de Pepper.

* * *

Rose pasó todos sus momentos de ocio de la semana intentando hackear los sistemas de seguridad de JARVIS sin conseguirlo. Su padre le había dicho que la armadura no estaba en la mansión, pero *¿Dónde más podía estar?* Pensaba la niña confundida. Papá siempre era muy receloso con su tecnología, jamás la dejaría en otro lugar que no fuera capaz de supervisar de cerca.

Finalmente, llegó el viernes. Al salir del colegio Rose se dio cuenta de que era Papá quien la esperaba dentro de su nuevo Audi blanco descapotable último modelo. Su coche preferido. Recorrió con rapidez los escasos metros que les separaban, tiró la mochila al suelo del vehículo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto de un salto. Sin quitarse las llamativas gafas de sol, Tony le revolvió el pelo con la mano, en señal de saludo.

\- ¡Hola Super Rosie! ¿Preparada para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento?

\- ¡Claro!-respondió la niña con ilusión.- ¡Llevo toda la semana esperando por ver mi prototipo!

Se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y recostó la espalda contra el asiento de cuero. Cuando comprobó que estaba lista, Papá arrancó el Audi con un gesto rápido y al instante, _"You Shook Me All Night Long" de AC/DC _sonaba a todo volumen. Rose sonrió al ver como muchos de sus compañeros de colegio parecían asombrados, el coche se puso en marcha y de pronto, sus rostros sorprendidos se perdieron en la lejanía.__

\- Papá… Me gusta el ritmo de esta canción. Pero no entiendo mucho la letra… Dice algo de una chica muy guapa y eso, pero no entiendo por qué tiene que agitar tanto al chico.

Tony suspiró y se rindió a la evidencia de que Pepper, una vez más, tenía razón. Siempre olvidaba que Rose empezaba a comprender el significado de las letras de las canciones de _Metallica y AC/DC _. Su mujer se lo había advertido varias veces. Que no escuchara esas canciones cuando estaba con su hija o preguntas incómodas llegarían rápidas como el viento.__

\- Bueno, es que la chica es irresistible. Como tu madre.-zanjó Tony el tema sin dejar de mirar a la carretera.

\- Oh, entonces es una canción de amor ¿no?

\- Algo así…-dijo Tony sin saber cómo salir del paso. De pronto hizo ademán de apagar la radio con un movimiento brusco.

Rose paró su mano a medio camino de conseguir su objetivo.

\- Pero ¡no la quites! Si todavía no se ha terminado.-protestó su hija mientras se ponía a cantarla a pleno pulmón.

Resultaba curioso escuchar a una niña de diez años cantando _"You had me shaking and you shook me all night long. Yeah, you shook me, baby, you took me" _como si no hubiera mañana. Se sintió ligeramente preocupado de lo que podría pensar su pequeña dentro de unos años, cuando comprendiera de verdad lo que había estado cantando. Sería muy divertido. Y parecía tan feliz… Mirando el paisaje, con la melena pelirroja agitándose al viento, cantando ilusionada… Que simplemente decidió disfrutar del momento.__

El trayecto por las calles de _Los Ángeles _fue corto. De pronto la familiar silueta de _Industrias Stark _se recortaba ante ellos. Rose suspiró ligeramente contrariada. Seguro que antes de empezar la sesión de entrenamiento, Papá tenía que reunirse con alguien o firmar algún contrato importante. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando rodearon el edificio principal y se encontraron en la parte de atrás, frente a la parte más nueva, la correspondiente a la última ampliación de la fábrica.____

Justo delante de ellos se recortaba contra el sol poniente un completo complejo deportivo, con una enorme pista de tenis en primera línea de visión.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Directamente a la pista de tenis? ¡Me prometiste que vería la armadura!

\- Y la verás.-contestó su padre.-¿Cuándo no he cumplido una promesa?

\- ¿Quieres una lista por orden de día y mes?-contestó la niña con chulería.

Tony aparcó el Audi en una plaza cercana a la entrada del complejo deportivo.

\- Vamos abajo, doña sabihonda. ¡No tenemos todo el día!-dijo mientras se apeaba del coche y sacaba del maletero una grandísima bolsa de deporte de la que sobresalían dos raquetas por uno de los extremos.

Su hija lo imitó y bajó del coche con la mochila naranja en la mano. Tony sonrió y la guió hacia la puerta del edificio. Le pasó la mano que le quedaba libre por encima del hombro.

\- Al poco tiempo de nacer tú, _Industrias Stark _sufrió una profunda remodelación para ampliar la planta de producción. Pero ya que estaba, hice construir un complejo deportivo anexo con una piscina, gimnasio y esta pista de tenis. Los trabajadores pueden usarlo cuando quieran. He pedido expresamente que despejen la pista de tenis los viernes, para que nadie nos moleste. De todas formas todo esto tan solo era una tapadera para que nadie sospechase que estaba construyendo unos laboratorios secretos en el sótano del edificio. Tenía la intención de que estos laboratorios fuesen para ti, algún día. Imaginaba que tendrías que canalizar tu inteligencia de alguna manera. Este lugar sería adecuado, tú podrías trabajar aquí con tranquilidad, eligieras la disciplina que eligieras. Nadie salvo nosotros conoce este lugar y no viene en los planos oficiales de la compañía.__

Rose sonrió y asintió con la cabeza… Levantando la mirada ilusionada hacia su padre.

\- Estás diciendo que esto es una especie de laboratorio secreto… Espera ¿Acabas de decir que es para mí?

Tony se quitó las gafas de sol con un movimiento elegante y le sonrió sinceramente. Juntos, atravesaron el inmenso hall del edificio. Saludaron al personal de seguridad con un gesto de la mano y se encaminaron al moderno ascensor de cristal. Su padre le cogió la muñeca izquierda con delicadeza y acercó la esfera de su reloj nuevo a un pequeño lector digital incrustado en el panel de control numérico del ascensor. Rose miró atentamente y se dejó hacer. El lector digital resultaba casi imperceptible si no sabías donde estaba. Al momento en que ambas superficies entraron en contacto, el ascensor se puso en movimiento hacia abajo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, tras unos segundos, un inmenso local similar en espacio y dotación tecnológica al taller de su casa de Malibú se abrió ante los sorprendidísimos ojos de Rose. Y justo en la pared del fondo, rodeado de una extraña cápsula de cristal transparente estaba su prototipo, de tamaño real, el Mark 1326. Con su aspecto idéntico al del boceto: pintado en verde brillante y plata. La armadura era del tamaño adecuado correspondiente a su altura, con las modificaciones específicas en el casco y la parte frontal del pecho. La niña echó a correr rápidamente en dirección a ella. Se moría de ganas de examinarla con detenimiento.

\- Esto es… Esto es… ¡Papá es genial!-dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor del Mark 1326, analizando cada detalle del diseño.

\- Bienvenida, Rose.-se escuchó de inmediato alta y clara la voz femenina y cálida de Trapitos.

\- Oh, hola Trapitos ¿estás aquí también?-dijo la niña mirando hacia el techo asombrada.

\- Para lo que quieras, Rose.

\- ¡Es como JARVIS! Lo controla todo.-aportó Rose sonriente en cuanto Tony llegó hasta ella.

\- ¡Cálmate Super Rosie! O te va a dar algo. Este lugar necesita un sistema avanzado de seguridad y nada mejor que una inteligencia artificial que podamos manejar desde cualquier lugar en donde nos encontremos.

Continuaron caminando mientras Rose analizaba cada detalle del laboratorio. Los parámetros de control, el banco de trabajo, las pantallas holográficas, las posibilidades del sistema… Pero en cuanto sugirió la posibilidad de probarse la armadura aunque fuese un poquito, Tony fue tajante. Nada de volar ni de probar los repulsores, tan sólo diagnósticos en tierra firme.

\- Pero tú siempre dices que a veces hay que correr antes de empezar a andar ¿A qué viene tanto remilgo Papá?

\- Se lo he prometido a tu madre.-contestó serio.-Y no voy a romper esta promesa, ya me costó bastante convencerla de que te dejara entrenarte.

Rose decidió dejarlo pasar. Se imaginaba las discusiones que le habría costado a su padre que Mamá diese su brazo a torcer.

\- Oh, está bien. ¡Trapitos, dale caña!-dio la orden la niña con visible emoción. Ya discutirían sobre eso más adelante. Por el momento se conformaba con saber qué se sentía dentro de la armadura.

El cristal protector se abrió sin un sonido y automáticamente las piezas de su armadura volaron hasta Rose quedando unidas a su reloj y a su nuevo colgante en forma de rosa plateada. Poco a poco, a medida que más y más piezas de titanio encontraban su lugar, la armadura tomó forma a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos. El sistema de control se abrió ante ella y analizó la temperatura ambiente y otros parámetros.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué tal va eso Super Rosie? Aunque quizás a partir de ahora debería llamarte Iron Girl…-comentó Tony guiñándole un ojo.

\- Esto es genial… jajajaja Iron Girl, me gusta, suena gracioso.

\- Me alegro. Trapitos haz unos diagnósticos de adaptabilidad y análisis de datos para Rose.

De pronto, miles de datos y holografías empezaron a danzar ante los ojos de la niña.

\- Uh, cuesta seguir la información… Traps, con calma que no soy una máquina.

\- De acuerdo Rose, reduciendo la velocidad de flujo de datos al 50%.-contestó Trapitos al instante.

\- Es sólo al principio.-aclaró su padre.-Luego te acostumbrarás y los leerás sin problemas.

\- ¡Esto es alucinante Papá! Trapitos, vamos a ver como volamos.-ordenó Rose esperanzada.

\- Lo siento Rose, pero la función de vuelo está desactivada temporalmente de mis especificaciones.-contestó la amable voz robótica.

Tony le sonrió burlonamente desde donde estaba, justo delante de ella, de brazos cruzados y con expresión relajada y autocomplaciente.

\- Te odio.-tronó dura y metálicamente Rose a través del casco de la armadura.

\- Sé que no lo dices en serio, cariño.-contestó alegremente.-Ahora sal de ahí y juguemos al tenis. Es a lo que realmente hemos venido.

Rose emitió un suave gruñido de disgusto. Agitó un poco los brazos y las piernas. Cuando comprobó que los repulsores no le respondían se dio por vencida.

\- Tu ganas, Trapitos sácame de aquí.

Al instante las piezas empezaron a desprenderse y en cuestión de segundos la armadura permanecía de nuevo expuesta tras su cristal protector.

Completamente sellada.

* * *

\- Bueno, ya lo has visto. ¿Estás segura de esto?-le preguntó Papá mientras salían a la pista de tenis del complejo, cada uno con una raqueta en la mano y vistiendo ropa deportiva.

\- Si, papá. Lo estoy.

\- El entrenamiento será duro y largo. Por supuesto habrá partes divertidas y será excitante pero el desgaste físico también será importante, Rosie.

\- Lo sé, y quiero hacerlo.-contestó la niña decidida.

\- De acuerdo, ¡esa es mi chica!-exclamó Tony esbozando su sonrisa torcida marca de la casa.-Vamos allá.

Se colocó en posición de saque y lanzó la pelota de tenis con efecto. Rose la recibió en su campo, dejó que rebotara tan sólo una vez y golpeó con fuerza para devolvérsela.

\- ¡No está mal!-la felicitó su padre que tuvo que correr para interceptarla.-¡Ahí tienes!-dijo volviéndole a enviar la pelota con fuerza.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando al tenis. Como tenían planeado.

Para cuando volvieron a casa, Rose era incapaz de ocultar su cansancio y dolorimiento. Tony siguió haciendo bromas sobre lo floja que era mientras dejaba la bolsa de deporte dentro del armario y se dirigió a su alcoba a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Después pasó brevemente por el salón, saludó a Pepper con un beso, les revolvió el pelo a los gemelos y volvió a perderse escaleras abajo, en su taller.

Pepper, sabiendo que las duras jornadas de entrenamiento no habían hecho más que empezar, le preparó una taza de chocolate caliente a su pequeña para reconfortarla. Tan sólo imaginar que algún día se viera envuelta en peligros le producía pavor. Pero aquella era la única oportunidad para la niña de defenderse de las amenazas del mundo. No podían cambiar quienes eran ni los peligros a los que se veían continuamente expuestos. Así que el entrenamiento era la única opción con la que se sentía cómoda.

Rose le sonrió a su madre en cuanto salió de su cuarto duchada y con el pijama puesto. Se sentó en una silla de la cocina y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se acercó a recibirla con la humeante taza de chocolate en la mano.

\- Gracias Mamá, creo que es justo lo que necesitaba.-dijo bebiendo con agrado.- ¿Qué tal tu tarde con Los Terremotos?

\- Ahí están. Entretenidos en destrozar los puzles que trajimos de Disneylandia. El trabajo más agradable siempre es para mí.-Suspiró teatralmente su madre.

Rose rió y dirigió una mirada curiosa a sus hermanos que jugaban sobre la alfombra del salón, atacándose el uno al otro con piezas de madera que presentaban la efigie de Mickey Mouse y el Pato Donald en la parte frontal. Rose le dio otro sorbo largo a la taza de chocolate y poco después la depositó sobre la barra de la cocina, vacía.

\- Mamá, la armadura es tan genial. No sabes lo genial que es… Quería darte las gracias por tu permiso. Sé que no te gustaba la idea… Quiero decir…

Pepper suspiró hondo y acarició la mejilla de Rose con cariño.

\- Sólo quiero que estés a salvo.

\- Lo sé, Mamá. Te prometo que tendré cuidado... ¿Crees que podrías dejarme volar la semana que viene?-preguntó en el tono más suave e inocente que supo articular.

Su madre no se dejó engañar por aquella mirada lastimera que conocía tan bien ni por un segundo.

\- Cada cosa a su tiempo, Rose. No nos precipitemos...

La niña refunfuñó algo por lo bajini, pero decidió que lo más inteligente sería ceder para que no le prohibieran acercarse al prototipo. Así que se adelantó y abrazó fuertemente a su madre. En el fondo también le apetecía agradecerle el chocolate.

Pepper correspondió al abrazo con sumo gusto.

\- ¿Y esto?-preguntó enternecida.

\- ¡Por que te quiero! ¿Que pasa, ya no puedo ni abrazar a mi madre?-susurró la niña contra su suéter gris claro.

Siguieron unos minutos como estaban, ninguna de las dos quería romper el abrazo. De pronto, una pieza de puzle salió volando hasta caer justo encima de ellas.

\- ¿Pero qué?-empezó Pepper sorprendida.

Cuando se giraron en su dirección, William y Edward se reían alegremente desde el suelo y las señalaban a ambas con un dedo. Madre e hija sonrieron ampliamente en su dirección.

\- No pueden evitar ser el centro de atención…-aportó Rose negando con la cabeza.

\- Stark en estado puro.-contestó su madre en tono acusador, agachándose para darle un beso en la frente.

Después se dirigió hacia donde estaban los gemelos para recoger el estropicio que estaban haciendo por todo el salón.

\- Rose ve a sacar a tu padre del taller. Sé que te llevará al menos una hora. Aprovecharé para recoger todo esto y terminar de preparar la cena. Menos mal que mañana es sábado.-suspiró agotada.-Necesito descanso de verdad. Estar en casa, sin hacer nada. Tumbarme en la cama y mirar al techo, pero sé que es imposible. Tus hermanos no me dejarán.

A Rose le vino a la mente aquella broma que Papá utilizaba siempre sin parar. _*El epitafio de tu madre rezará "Virgina Potts Stark murió agotada de tanto trabajar"* ___

A su madre nunca le hacía ni pizca de gracia oírlo. Le sonrió comprensivamente mientras se dirigía a la escalera, frente a la vidriera de cristal transparente por la que corría agua sin cesar.

\- ¿Sabes, Mamá? Creo que yo también necesito descansar.-y se perdió escaleras abajo.

* * *

_3 años después…_

La chica volvió a realizar un vuelo rasante a través del laboratorio. Frenó y volvió a subir hacia arriba giró varias veces sobre sí misma y de pronto aterrizó. Un suspiro metálico se dejó escuchar a través de la sala. Una mano robótica se posó sobre la coraza metálica verde y plateada que le cubría el abdomen.

\- ¡El deporte tonifica!-se escuchó la metálica voz de Iron Man desde el otro extremo del laboratorio. Rose supuso que su padre debía lucir una gran sonrisa malvada estampada en su maldita cara.-Debemos entrenar incluso cuando estés en "esos días del mes" ya te dije que por eso no te ibas a escapar.

Rose tronó metálicamente exasperada desde el otro lado del laboratorio:

\- ¡Duele! Tú no lo entiendes porque no lo sufres… Soy una mujer y voy a tener que cargar con esta pesadilla unos pocos días cada mes… ¡Durante casi toda mi vida!

\- ¡Exacto! Debes estar preparada. A tus enemigos les va a dar igual, es más lo utilizarán en tu contra. Entrenaremos incluso aunque te encuentres fatal. ¿Te ha dado tu madre la pastilla de Motrin antes de salir de casa?

\- Si…-contestó Rose con un hilo de voz.-Eres cruel, Stark.

Su padre sonrió quedamente.

\- Te equivocas. Soy tu padre y te adoro más que a nada en el mundo. Pero fuiste tú quien quiso estar preparada por si algún día nos atacan. Y los malos no descansan ningún día. Así que ¡En guardia Iron Girl!-dijo mientras le lanzaba un ataque repulsor directo hacia su pecho.

Rose voló y lo esquivó con rotundidad y elegancia. Tony no podía ver la expresión de su cara tras el casco de la armadura verde brillante. Pero dedujo que debía estar furibunda. Sonrió de nuevo y volvió a atacar. Ella voló un poco más en el aire. Esquivó los ataques con fluidez, voló hasta situarse tras él y disparó a traición con los repulsores de las manos. Tony repelió el ataque y voló con rapidez, al instante estaba sobre ella, empujándola hacia la pared.

\- Eso ha estado muy bien… Un poco a traición pero ¡Me gusta! Es audaz. ¡Y tiene estilo!

Algunas señales de alarma se encendieron en la pantalla de la armadura de Rose, las correspondientes a las alertas de presión y proximidad. Atacó con patadas y desvió parte de la energía de reserva a los repulsores de los piés. Disparó y consiguió que la armadura de su padre se apartara momentáneamente de ella. Subió hasta casi rozar el techo y giró a la izquierda con un movimiento preciso, justo a punto de rozar la pared del laboratorio.

\- ¡Ja!-sonrió mientras intentaba localizar en la pantalla la situación del MARK XLIX

De pronto, una ráfaga de láser la desestabilizó momentáneamente. No pudo reaccionar y antes de poder volver a elevarse sus botas repulsoras tocaron el suelo.

Levantó la vista y ahí estaba Tony, justo sobre ella.

\- ¡Iron Man 3, Iron Girl 0!-proclamó triunfalmente.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Papá! Sabes que hoy no estoy al 100% ¡No es justo!

\- Excusas y más excusas, pequeña perdedora.-continuó él ufano, mientras maniobraba para aterrizar a su lado.

Casi al mismo tiempo, los dos visores de las armaduras se deslizaron hacia arriba, permitiéndoles establecer contacto visual.

\- Al menos tienes que reconocer que he mejorado mucho.-dijo la adolescente convencida.

\- Bueno, eso es cierto. Ya no te haces un lío en pleno vuelo, esquivas algunas ráfagas decentemente y hasta eres capaz de diseñar ciertos planes de ataque. Pero todavía te queda mucho por aprender, mi pequeña padawan.

\- ¿ _Star Wars _, en serio?-dijo ella entornando los ojos y levantando las cejas ostensiblemente.__

Tony se rió.

\- Vamos, sé que te encanta. No disimules conmigo pequeña friki.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo, mi maestro. ¿Volvemos a intentarlo?-preguntó con cierto aire de audacia en la mirada.

\- ¿No quieres un descanso? Parecías algo agotada hace un momento.-la picó su padre.-Si me pareció que incluso pedías clemencia…

\- ¿Yo? ¡Ni en un millón de años, Iron Man!-dijo dejando caer de nuevo el visor sobre su cara.-Traps prepara el láser.

\- A la orden, Rose.-contestó de inmediato la inteligencia artficial.

Tony la imitó de inmediato y voló alejándose de ella todo lo que pudo. Hacia la otra esquina del laboratorio. De pronto la tenía otra vez encima.

\- Refuerzo pectoral al máximo, JARVIS. Creo que la he enfadado de verdad.-añadió con diversión.

\- A la orden señor.

No llegaron a recibir el impacto del Mark 1328, pues Iron Man logró esquivarlo en el último momento.

Una intensa quemadura negra se extendió por la pared Sur del laboratorio.

\- ¡Eh Rose! Ten cuidado con eso. Vas a destrozar la pared. Ha ido de bien poco.-jadeó Tony comunicándose con JARVIS.- Esta niña es tan temible como su madre.

\- Desde luego, señor. El carácter agresivo no lo puede haber obtenido de usted. El señor está siempre tan calmado…

\- Si no te hubiera programado yo mismo a conciencia pensaría que te estás pasando de irónico, viejo amigo.

Algo parecido a una risa juvenil se dejó escuchar por el intercomunicador.

\- Deja de cuchichear con JARVIS y defiéndete, lata de sardinas.

Al momento, un rayo repulsor alcanzó al MARK XLIX de pleno.

\- ¡Maldición!-exclamó Tony contrariado.

\- ¡Sí!-gritó la adolescente complacida.-¡Iron Girl gana este asalto!

\- No cantes tanta victoria, sigo ganándote 3 a 1.-contraatacó su padre, que odiaba perder.

\- Bueno, queda mucha tarde por delante.-contestó Rose divertida.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, Rose permanecía tendida, hecha un ovillo sobre su cama. La sesión de entrenamiento había sido larga y estaba cansada. La nueva dosis de ibuprofeno todavía no le había aliviado el dolor de abdomen y abrazaba a Trapitos contra su pecho. Al rato, su padre en su habitual apariencia de camiseta y vaqueros apareció en el marco de la puerta, secándose el pelo húmedo con una toalla.

\- Menuda tunda me has dado hoy, Iron Girl. Te parecerá bien tratar así a tu padre.-bromeó. De pronto se fijó en la manera en que la niña abrazaba la muñeca.- ¿Te encuentras bien?-por un momento se preocupó seriamente.-¿Ha sido demasiado duro, cariño?

Rose levantó la vista hacia él y sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

\- No… Es sólo que estoy un poco dolorida. Pero es normal, por las cosas de mujeres, no por el entrenamiento.-dijo con rapidez al ver que una pequeña sombra de culpa se instalaba en la cara de su padre.- Papá… Me preguntaba… ¿Podemos construir una estantería alta en esta pared?-dijo señalando con el dedo la que les quedaba a ambos enfrente.

\- Claro…-contestó él de inmediato.-¿Es para guardar algo en especial?

Como toda respuesta, la niña miró la muñeca que sostenía abrazada contra su cuerpo.

\- No voy a llevármela a Massachussets y la verdad, no quiero encontrarme cuando vuelva a casa que Los Terremotos le han arrancado los ojos o algo peor.-suspiró.-Además, también quiero dejar a Harry, el ornitorrinco a salvo. No me he pasado quince días de vacaciones arreglándolo, cosiéndole ojos, nariz y boca nuevos y rellenándolo de poliéster para que vuelvan a destrozarlo. Ya sabes cómo lo dejaron: irreconocible.

\- Entiendo lo del ornitorrinco, al fin y al cabo es gracioso: un ornitorrinco aviador, lo nunca visto. Pero ya ni siquiera necesitas esa muñeca, Rosie. Sólo es inútil trozo de trapo.-la picó su Padre esperando atento su reacción.-La matriz de control está ahora dentro de tu reloj de pulsera. Puedes activarla desde cualquier lugar y…

Rose lo miró con inusitada seriedad.

\- No hables así de Trapitos. Me salvó la vida en innumerables ocasiones y fue mi compañera de juegos cuando más sola estaba.

\- Eres una sentimental.-sonrió Tony pensando en cómo su hija se parecía a él. Su exposición de armaduras existía para demostrarlo. Había realizado cientos de nuevas actualizaciones pero las primeras que construyó seguían haciéndole compañía en el taller. De todas formas, nunca dejaría que nadie se diera cuenta.

A la adolescente le sonó a reproche.

\- Yo no…

\- Está bien Rose.-la cortó Papá.- Tu madre también lo es. Y eso salvó mi vida una vez. Cuando le dije que tirara un trasto a la basura y ella tuvo el buen juicio de no hacerlo.

Su hija lo miró a los ojos sin comprender nada de lo que acababa de decirle. Pero debió de ser importante por lo grave que sonó al decirlo.

\- Construiremos esa estantería antes de que te marches al MIT ¿Trato hecho? Al fin y al cabo todavía falta un año ¿no?

La niña le sonrió alegremente, complacida. De pronto, sus hermanos cruzaron por el pasillo persiguiéndose el uno al otro. William blandía un tubo de ensayo que rebosaba líquido verde mientras su hermano Edward intentaba escapar de su alcance.

\- ¡Eh!-les gritó Tony.-¡Cuidado con eso! Espero por vuestro bien que esta vez no sea corrosivo ni inflamable.

\- Tranqui, Papi.-contestó el chiquillo de cinco años sonriente.-Esta vez mezclamos bien la fórmula.

Lo dijo rápidamente antes de desaparecer en pos de su hermano. Rose negó con la cabeza y la agachó, recostándose contra su mullida almohada. Quizás sus juguetes más queridos no estarían a salvo por muy alta que fuese la estantería. Pensó si no sería mejor idea guardarlos en su laboratorio junto a la armadura.

\- Creo que dejarles ese juego de química debajo del árbol fue la peor idea que se le podía haber ocurrido a Santa Claus en cien millones de años.

\- Eso, regodéate en mi miseria. Como si tu madre no me lo hubiera reprochado ya bastante.-rezongó su padre contrariado.- Fue el regalo del tío Bruce, ya sabes lo que se emocionó cuando los gemelos manifestaron interés por los químicos de su laboratorio. No sabíamos lo que había en el paquete y cuando lo destaparon era demasiado tarde.

\- Lloran como hienas en cuanto intentamos quitárselo... Ya... Me dan dolor de cabeza.

\- Rosie, vuelvo en un minuto.-dijo pasándose la mano derecha por el pelo en gesto agobiado.

Desapareció camino del salón, justo en sentido contrario al que habían emprendido sus revoltosos pequeños. Lo último que escuchó Rose fue la típica discusión a gritos proveniente de la cocina.

\- ¡Pepper, ayúdame con esto! Creo que tus hijos están planeando quemar su habitación. Y sería la segunda vez esta semana.

\- ¡Maldito juego de química! ¡Te lo advertí! Anthony Edward Stark esto es todo culpa tuya…

Rose se levantó poco a poco de la cama, se encaminó a la puerta y la cerró con suavidad. Los gritos siguieron, pero ahora quedaban ligeramente amortiguados por la madera. Suspiró con vehemencia y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, buscando un poco de merecido descanso.

* * *

_1 año después… ___

Rose suspiró quedamente pensando que aquello era lo más duro que había hecho. Y las despedidas tan sólo estaban empezando. Decirle adiós a su mejor amigo, aunque fuese sólo momentáneamente. Ni siquiera las peores sesiones de entrenamiento con la armadura se podían comparar a aquello. Decirle adiós a Patrick Rhodes. Pensar que no volverían a verse hasta dentro de varios meses. Nunca habían estado separados tanto tiempo. Seguían sentados en un banco, en el jardín de la mansión. Sin saber muy bien que decirse. De pronto, la adolescente de catorce años decidió romper el hielo de una vez:

\- Me voy la semana que viene.-dijo con voz tenue.-A estudiar Ingeniería Eléctrica y Robótica Avanzada en el MIT. Bueno ya lo sabes. Es lo que siempre he querido. Pero sólo serán cuatro años, quizá menos. Además vendré por vacaciones de Navidad. Y también en verano.

El niño de once años se volvió para mirarla y esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Algo de eso sabía. Estamos preparando nuestra casa para acoger a tus hermanos mientras tus padres te ayudan a instalarte en el campus. Mamá anda como loca.

Rose esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

\- Me alegro de que sólo vayan a pasar con vosotros el domingo, porque son insoportables.

Rose miró al cielo y movió las piernas alternativamente arriba y abajo, en el aire. De pronto, la voz de Patrick volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- Si lo piensas bien, no te vas para tanto tiempo. Anímate.-dijo el chico propinándole un golpecito ligero en el hombro.- Te echaré de menos, Rosita. Pasarse por aquí ya no será tan divertido.

La chica se removió un poco inquieta sobre el banco.

\- Tengo un poco de miedo. En Massachussets no conozco a nadie. ¡Qué pasa si no les caigo bien!

\- Oh, vamos. Olvídalo. Allí valoran mucho a la gente como tú. Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Seguro que en nada de tiempo te ganas un anillo de esos tan chulos. Son de la fraternidad. Hasta mi padre tiene uno, aunque él no se graduara Suma Cum Laude.-comentó con sorna.-Tu vas a ser igualita que tu padre.-acto seguido le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla.

Rose sonrió, más animada.

\- Te echaré de menos, Pat. Has sido mi mejor amigo. Siempre.

\- Y yo a ti, tonta… ¿Pero que te hace pensar que no siga siéndolo? Sólo te vas a estudiar a otro Estado. No es el fin del mundo.

*Realmente no lo era, pero se le parecía mucho.* Pensó Rose, el comienzo de una vida nueva. Un cambio tan drástico siempre generaba incertidumbre.

* * *

La chica de catorce años volvió a recorrer con la mirada el espacio que desde ahora sería su habitación, en la residencia de estudiantes asociada al Instituto de Tecnología de Massachussetts (MIT). El espacio era mucho más reducido que el que tenía en Malibú, aunque similar al de la Torre Stark. *Tendré que acostumbrarme* pensó un poco abatida. Acabó de recolocar algunos objetos sobre los estantes. Se retiró y observó con perspectiva. Tendría que valer. Al menos la habitación era para ella sola, no tendría que compartirla con nadie, ventajas de ser hija de billonario. Cuando se volvió a mirar hacia el marco de la puerta, encontró allí a su madre contemplándola con orgullo y cierta tristeza contenida. Pero no a su padre.

\- ¿Dónde está Papá? Casi ha llegado la hora de despedirnos y no ha dicho gran cosa desde que hemos llegado a la residencia…

Pepper solo señaló con la cabeza ladeada hacia el fondo del pasillo, hacia la salida del edificio. Rose comprendió que dejarla ir era una de las cosas más difíciles que su padre tendría que hacer en la vida. Y a ella el separarse de su familia por primera vez tampoco le estaba resultando fácil.

\- Mamá, ¿Puedes sacar lo que queda de las cajas? Creo que necesito hablar a solas con Papá.

\- Claro, cariño.-contestó Pepper comprensivamente.-Cuando termine de dejarte esto medianamente ordenado saldré a buscaros y nos despediremos.

Antes de salir de la habitación Rose se abrazó a ella con ternura, intentó contener una lágrima furtiva sin demasiado éxito. Para no empezar a llorar delante de su madre, suspiró hondo y empezó a caminar en la dirección que Mamá había señalado. Recorrió el pasillo y salió a la puerta principal del edificio. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, adaptándose a la claridad. En cuanto fijó la vista localizó dónde estaba, sentado sobre un banco de madera, con la mirada perdida en el campus, en los jardines que debían resultarle tan familiares, en los estudiantes que iban y venían cargados con bártulos y maletas.

Antes de salir de casa Papá le había dicho que ya que podía usar su influencia para algo útil, iba a procurar con todas sus fuerzas que se sintiera a gusto en la universidad. Nadie le iba a detener. Su madre había entornado los ojos temiéndose un nueva muestra de _"Stark pedante y autocomplaciente grado máximo" ___

A su llegada, todo el claustro de profesores salió a saludarles a la puerta del recinto. Incluso el director les recibió con sumo gusto en su despacho para una entrevista privada en la que Rose fue informada minuciosamente de todos los tipos de clubs y actividades extraescolares que se ofertaban. Tony había elegido de manera especial su atuendo y llevaba bien visible su "Rata de Bronce" el famoso anillo que le identificaba como antiguo alumno de la institución. Aunque realmente no lo necesitaba, Tony Stark era el alumno más famoso que había dado el MIT y el más joven en graduarse a los 19 años en Ingeniería Eléctrica con dos másters y Matrícula de Honor Suma Cum Laude. Así que era incapaz de pasar desapercibido en aquel lugar.

Rose depositó su pequeña mano sobre su hombro derecho. La chaqueta de pana marrón diseñada por Armani crujió bajo su tacto delicado. Observó como su padre intentaba limpiarse rápidamente una pequeña lágrima furtiva con un movimiento rápido de los dedos.

\- Ey, Papá…-consiguió articular todavía sorprendida y con un nudo enorme en la garganta.

Tony intentó recuperar la compostura cuando se volvió para mirarla.

\- Ey… Estaba recordando los viejos tiempos. Parece que haya pasado una eternidad. ¿Ya lo tienes todo listo?

Rose se sentó a su lado sin apartar la mano de su hombro.

\- Casi, Mamá está ayudándome a colocar lo que falta. En un momento estará aquí.

\- De acuerdo… -contestó Tony con la voz ligeramente quebrada.-Tus hermanos llevan todo el día a cargo de los Rhodes y ya deben haberles vuelto completamente locos. Lo mejor es que volvamos a Malibú cuanto antes.

La chica rió un poco al recordar a sus terribles pero encantadores hermanos gemelos. Incluso habían llorado un poquito al despedirse de ella delante de la casa de los tíos.

\- Sí. No te preocupes por mí, sabes que estaré bien.

\- Lo sé Super Rosie. Hemos estado practicando mucho. Y con esto.-dijo señalando la rosa de titanio.-Podrás enfrentarte a cualquier amenaza en tiempo récord. No te habría dejado venir aquí sola si no pensara que estás preparada. Es sólo que seguramente eche un poco de menos todas tus quejas y berrinches.

\- Yo también voy a echarte de menos, Papá…

\- Ojalá fuera cierto. Seguro que en una semana te has olvidado de nosotros.-contestó con la voz un poco tomada por la emoción pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara.-Creo que la casa estará muy vacía sin ti y tu madre te va a añorar mucho. De todos modos, vamos a empezar a pasar mucho más tiempo en la Torre Stark a partir de ahora. Así estaremos a 30 minutos en jet y podrás venir a visitarnos siempre que quieras.

Rose lo abrazó con cariño, sabiendo demasiado bien que en realidad era él quién más la iba a echar de menos. Podía disimular todo lo que quisiera, pero ella lo conocía demasiado bien. A Tony le cambió el semblante en cuanto su hija lo envolvió en el abrazo. Estaba más triste y preocupado de lo que recordaba haber estado nunca. No quería que Rose se diera cuenta de lo difícil que le estaba resultando separarse de ella. No era justo. Apenas empezaba a conocerla. Y seguro que algún maldito muchacho sabelotodo cuatro años mayor que ella, terminaba por arrebatársela muy pronto. Seguramente ya estaba por allí, acechándola… Tony decidió olvidar estos sombríos pensamientos, porque sinceramente, le estaban dando ganas de destrozar algo.

\- Y ten mucho cuidado con los chicos.-volvió a susurrarle en el oído.-Recuerda que son mayores que tú y utilizarán todos sus trucos contigo, para conseguir lo que quieren.

Rose se ruborizó un poco contra su oreja, sin soltarle.

\- Papá ya me has contado todas las artimañas que utilizabas en la universidad para ligarte a las chicas. Creo que podría escribir un compendio con eso. Tranquilo, se cuidarme sola.

\- Sé que eres inteligente pero yo sé cómo piensan esos chavales. Parecen inofensivos, Rosie pero no te fíes ni por un segundo.-proclamó serio.-Y si alguno se propasa contigo, no tienes más que decírmelo y se arrepentirá de haberse acercado a ti, ya lo creo.

Rose rió, su larga melena rojiza se agitó en el aire otoñal y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo. Estaba completamente serio y sus ojos daban miedo, fríos como puñales de acero. Lo golpeó en el hombro con fuerza.

\- Vamos, no seas tan dramático. No será necesario que frías a nadie con tus repulsores cuando puedo hacerlo yo misma ¿no?

Con aquello consiguió que su padre relajara un poco su expresión y le sonriera ligeramente. Siguieron allí sentados durante un rato, en el que Tony empezó a hacer bromas y darle consejos sobre materias, clases, profesores y otras cosas que le resultaron útiles durante sus años universitarios. Al poco rato, Pepper llegó junto a ellos. Se despidió de Rose abrazándola y cubriéndola de besos, sin poder contener las lágrimas, aconsejándole que se cuidara bien, que fuera responsable y estudiara mucho.

Mientras el Audi se alejaba rumbo al aeropuerto, Rose notó como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas.

Una parte de ella le decía que sería fuerte y cumpliría su sueño, la otra le recordaba que a partir de ahora estaría sola, lejos de su familia. En la otra punta del país.


	27. En Peligro

_El día que Patrick nació, yo casi había cumplido los 3 años. La verdad es que, durante mucho tiempo, el hecho de asomarme a la cuna de ese regordete bebé que le tiraba del pelo a Trapitos no era nada emocionante, pero a medida que fuimos creciendo, compartiendo juegos y travesuras e incluso el mismo colegio durante la enseñanza primaria (aunque estuviéramos en cursos distintos), acabamos por hacernos inseparables. Después yo ingresé en el Einstein Memorial y más tarde en el MIT a los 14 años, mientras él seguía un currículo académico completamente normal. Nuestras familias eran tan allegadas que seguíamos viéndonos a menudo durante las vacaciones y otras ocasiones especiales. Supe que empezábamos a ser adultos cuando nos reencontramos dos meses antes de mi 19 cumpleaños. El día que regresé a casa doblemente graduada con honores en Ingeniería Electrónica con un Máster en Robótica y otro en Administración y Dirección de Empresas. LLegué dispuesta a hacerme cargo de mi propia división de Ecología Aplicada en Industrias Stark. Patrick cumpliría los 16 en Octubre y pensaba en unirse al ejército en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Yo sólo tenía dos años para convencerle de que estudiara Químicas en Stanford porque tenía en mente un puesto para él en mi equipo. Pero sabía que no me lo iba a poner nada fácil. ___

_Por cierto, no creáis que durante mis años de universidad no tuve que utilizar mi armadura para defenderme. Si llenara este libro de ataques contra mi persona e intentos de secuestro, no terminaría nunca de escribirlo. Gracias a ello, mi estancia en el MIT acaparó muchas portadas de prensa y reportajes especiales en las noticias. Cada enfrentamiento me servía para tomar apuntes y realizar mejoras, multiplicando mi destreza con mi MARK 1328. Durante esos cuatro años, la tecnología creada a medias entre mi padre y yo, tenía un sistema de seguridad que enseguida que estaba en problemas enviaba una señal de socorro a JARVIS, por lo que Iron Man siempre llegaba a tiempo de echarme una mano, aunque a veces ni siquiera fuera necesario. De la misma manera, yo reprogramé el sistema para que funcionara a la inversa, así que en medio de sus reproches y regañinas monumentales por meterme donde nadie me llamaba, le presté apoyo a él y a "Los Vengadores" en varias ocasiones. Mi última actualización de la armadura, el MARK 1340, proyecto ya acometido completamente por mis propios medios, quedó terminado poco antes de volver a casa. Pese a todo, nada podría haberme preparado para la mayor prueba que el destino me tenía reservada. ___

_Extraído de las memorias de Rose María Stark ___

* * *

A Rose le pareció que el _Starbucks _cercano a _Industrias Stark _parecía sorprendentemente vacío a aquellas horas de la mañana. Era la hora del desayuno y normalmente estaba mucho más concurrido. Se habían reunido allí porque era el lugar más cercano a su trabajo y realmente no quería quitarle los ojos de encima a su nuevo proyecto de plásticos biodegradables. No se fiaba demasiado de su nueva becaria, aquella chica flacucha era una auténtica calamidad. Patrick la miró fijamente, soltó la taza de café y volvió a hacer aspavientos con las manos en señal de negación.____

\- Tú eres el único cerebro aquí, Rosita. No en vano eres una Stark. Yo no sirvo para eso.

\- No digas tonterías. Mi padre y el tuyo se conocieron en el MIT, puede que el mío fuera un poco más joven. Pero sabes perfectamente que allí no admiten a cualquiera. Además, sé que te ha ido muy bien en el instituto. Tu madre me dijo que recibiste una carta de Stanford. Cabe la posibilidad de que te admitan allí si continúas con esas notas. ¡Es una de las mejores universidades del país!-la chica se retiró un mechón de pelo rojizo tras la oreja. El resto de su melena estaba recogida despreocupadamente en lo alto de su cabeza con un lápiz y unas cuantas horquillas. El moño medio deshecho se agitó graciosamente cuando se inclinó hacia delante.- Una vez me dijiste que te interesaba la Química. ¿Sabes? Estoy trabajando en un plástico biodegradable que va a ser la bomba. Y me vendría de perlas la ayuda de un buen químico…

\- Pero tú lo necesitas ahora y no cualquier químico, sino uno brillante. Yo tardaré al menos cinco años en estar listo y ni siquiera sé si lograré ser bueno en eso.

Rose se adelantó un poco más, jugueteó con la taza de café, negándose a darse por vencida.

\- Patrick… Es igual, después de este proyecto vendrán otros y será necesario que me rodee de buenos trabajadores y sobretodo, que sean de fiar.

El chico sonrió, entendiendo de pronto tanta insistencia.

\- No, Rosita… Tú eres el genio aquí. Siempre lo has sido. Lo que tienes montado en ese laboratorio es alucinante. Sobre todo lo extraoficial. Y algunas de sus aplicaciones militares…

\- Ya sabes que no puedes hablar de eso con nadie. O tendría que matarte.-le sonrió contenta.

\- Demasiado bien que lo sé, menos mal que en esta familia ya estamos acostumbrados a cubriros las espaldas.-sonrió el muchacho alegremente.-¿Qué hay de tus hermanos?

\- Tienen una tutora nueva. La Señorita Barks, los está preparando sobretodo en ciencias puras para que afronten el ingreso a la escuela médica de Harvard, dentro de unos años. Desde que encontraron los libros de la prima Emma en casa de la abuela que no se les quita de la cabeza que quieren ser médicos científicos.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienen los renacuajos, nueve? Y ya son más listos que yo. Dais miedo, en serio.

Rose volvió a sonreír.

\- Sí, bueno. A mí por lo menos nunca me echaron de ninguna escuela. A ellos hemos tenido que educarlos en casa. Y aún así, dos tutoras renunciaron antes de completar el año. Por lo menos Anna Barks tiene carácter y mano izquierda. Mamá está muy contenta con ella.

Los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando animadamente, comentando las novedades. Tan sólo hacía dos días que Rose había vuelto a instalarse con su familia en Malibú. Estaba pensando en comprarse una casa propia, pero de momento la alegraba pasar tiempo con ellos. Les había echado mucho de menos. Al cabo de un rato, la chica empezó a mirar su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de volver al laboratorio. Llevaban allí una hora y se les había pasado en un suspiro. Quería enseñarle a Patrick sus nuevos prototipos antes de volver al trabajo. De pronto, se escuchó un horrible estruendo y el ruido de varios helicópteros.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-preguntó Patrick desconcertado.-¡Ha sonado cerca!

\- Nada bueno.-contestó Rose mientras una luz de alarma roja se encendía en su reloj de titanio.-Están atacándonos.

Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo de la cafetería y se dirigieron hacia _Industrias Stark _, al final de la calle. Les recibió el edificio principal en llamas y una espesa columna de humo negro elevándose hacia el cielo. Varios coches pasaron deprisa a poco de atropellarlos.__

\- ¡Mierda, Pat! Están todos ahí.-suspiró Rose angustiada.-¿Por qué nunca nos van a dejar en paz?

La pelirroja levantó la vista hacia la división de _Industrias Stark _de _Investigaciones Energéticas Aplicadas a la Ecología y el Medio Ambiente _, de la que era directora. No parecía haber resultado dañada *aún* pensó sombría. Como en cada evacuación, observó cómo los trabajadores empezaban a abandonar a toda prisa el edificio de la sede principal. Su madre y los gemelos ocuparon sus pensamientos de inmediato. Algo estaba pasando y no era nada bueno. No quería a nadie por allí si finalmente tenía que echar mano de la armadura. Ambos empezaron a andar mucho más deprisa hasta que llegaron a la altura de la gente que salía. Rose buscó a su madre con la mirada, intentando dar con ella entre el gentío que se agolpaba frente a la entrada.____

\- ¡Mamá, eh mamá! ¿Qué demonios está pasando ahora?

Pepper la cogió suavemente por el hombro, arrugando su bata blanca de científica con su tacto suave y tranquilizador, susurrándole en el oído:

\- Son enemigos de tu padre. Han entrado en la empresa. Deben haber perfeccionado la manera de evitar los protocolos. Por mucho que avancéis, siempre hay alguien inutilizando vuestra tecnología. ¡Es como una maldición! Iron Man y Máquina De Guerra se están ocupando.-comentó mirando también a Patrick.- Sin apoyos. CASUALMENTE acaba de desatarse una oleada de terremotos a lo largo y ancho de la Costa Oeste.-la mujer de mediana edad frunció el ceño con dureza.- San Francisco se está llevando la peor parte. Los chicos han tenido que dirigirse allí a toda prisa.-dijo refiriéndose a "Los Vengadores".-Como siempre, E.S.C.U.D.O cuenta con sus prioridades y no somos nosotros.-agregó con acritud.- Tu padre acudirá también, si acaba con esto a tiempo.-suspiró hondo y se alisó la falda del elegante vestido gris con un gesto sencillo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Terremotos?-preguntó su hija alterada.

\- Sí, está en las noticias. De 8 en la escala Richter. JARVIS me mantiene informada.-contestó la ejecutiva mirando hacia su Blackberry último modelo.-¿No lo sabías? Hay decenas de heridos. Las tareas de evacuación serán arduas.

\- Estábamos hablando en un café…-comenzó el chico.-Poniéndonos al día.

Pepper lo miró con comprensión. Sinceramente adoraba que fuesen tan amigos.

\- Ni siquiera nos fijamos en la televisión, estábamos hablando y no presté atención.-contestó Rose, algo contrariada.

Algunos trabajadores de _Industrias Stark _se giraron a mirarlos, sorprendidos y algo enfadados. El edificio estaba en llamas, se sucedían las explosiones. Aquello no tenía ninguna pinta de simulacro de emergencia y para acabarlo de arreglar, Virginia Potts Stark y su hija estaban allí cuchicheando en actitud extraña. Algo no cuadraba y no había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta.__

\- Hemos hecho creer a todos que es un simulacro, para que salieran en calma y orden. Intentad aparentar normalidad.-les aclaró Pepper.

\- Vale, mamá. Aunque, sinceramente ¿Crees que alguien se ha creído lo del simulacro?-murmuró Rose echando un vistazo sutil a las asustadas caras que las rodeaban.- Trabajan en _Industrias Stark _. Ya saben lo que eso significa.__

Mamá esbozó una sonrisa agotada. Todo el peso de una vida de sobresaltos apareció ensombreciendo su cara de pronto.

\- Problemas y peligros cada dos por tres. Oh cariño, estoy tan cansada… Al menos hemos puesto a salvo a tus hermanos. Es una suerte que ahora estudien aquí con Anna. Los encierra en el aula de ponencias y hace que se concentren más. En casa tienen demasiadas distracciones al alcance de las manos….

Rose supuso que los chicos estarían bien. Mamá había señalado hacia las pequeñas oficinas de seguridad, donde estarían siendo vigilados de cerca por Anna y Happy, que ahora siempre estaba ocupándose de ellos para que no hicieran de las suyas. El paso del tiempo había demostrado que Papá ya no le necesitaba para protegerse. Así que para que no se sintiera mal trabajando solamente de chófer, le habían asignado como guardaespaldas personal de los gemelos. Aunque más que nada su trabajo consistiera en evitar que no se metieran en problemas con sus travesuras endiabladas. De todas formas, sería bueno que Mamá fuera a reunirse con ellos. *Por si acaso esto se complica* pensó Rose preocupada.

De pronto, un potente estruendo retumbó a lo largo y ancho del parque de la factoría, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Algunos empleados huyeron calle abajo despavoridos. No tenían ninguna intención de adivinar qué demonios estaba pasando esta vez. Sólo los más próximos a la cúpula de dirección, la gente de confianza de Mamá, permaneció donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó Rose alarmada.

Pepper se encogió de hombros, apretándola con fuerza, los ojos azules clavados en el edificio blanco. Patrick no dijo nada. La prensa no tardaría en llegar y pronto el incidente tomaría calibre de emergencia nacional. Como siempre ocurría. Rose volvió a desviar la vista a su división de trabajo, el edificio gris claro anexo y más concretamente al laboratorio secreto en el sótano. La armadura. Sólo Papá y Patrick conocían la existencia de los nuevos prototipos. Los diseñados enteramente por ella. Pensaba intervenir, pero no podía hacerlo mientras Mamá la sujetara así. Podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus cristalinos ojos azules. Diciéndole sin palabras *Ni lo intentes Rose María Stark, no llamarás a esa armadura mientras yo esté aquí* Se removió nerviosa. Por mucho que intentara interferir, ella ya era adulta, capaz de tomar sus decisiones y se había probado en batalla con anterioridad. Papá podía seguir exponiendo su vida todos los días claro, pero sus padres nunca permitirían de buen grado que le ayudara en sus intervenciones, cosa que la ponía de los nervios, pues era el motivo principal por el que se puso a desarrollar una armadura en primer lugar y por el que se había estado entrenando durante años antes de ingresar en el MIT. Su padre seguía contando con la ayuda del tío James y del resto del equipo que formaba "Los Vengadores" pero ya no eran tan jóvenes como antes, y un poco de ayuda no les venía nada mal. Siempre se habían alegrado de tenerla allí, pese a recibir una tonelada de gritos desaforados por parte de Tony en cuanto la amenaza había quedado solucionada. Rose era perfectamente consciente de ello y temía el día en que recibiera una llamada terrible de E.S.C.U.D.O en la que le comunicaran que algo muy malo le había ocurrido a su padre o a su tío y que era el momento de que ella utilizase esa armadura necesaria e irremediablemente. Prefería con mucho ayudarles y que ninguno de ellos tuviera que morir por el capricho de mantenerla "a salvo" algo a todas luces imposible dada la familia en la que le había tocado en suerte nacer. *Pero el amor hace a la gente débil* pensó Rose y no les deja pensar con claridad.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo. Se soltó del abrazo de su madre y desbloqueó su _StarkPhone 10.1 _, pasó el dedo por el cristal líquido y pulsando en las aplicaciones halló la que buscaba. La que comunicaba el aparato a la red de cámaras de seguridad de _Industrias Stark _, recorriendo poco a poco todas las instalaciones. Comprobó con alivio que su división seguía a salvo, pero cuando enfocó las cámaras hacia la de _Avances en Imagen y Electrónica _dio un respingo al ver cristales rotos por todas partes y pequeñas llamas ascendiendo desde el suelo. Constató que eran las que habían provocado el disparo de las alarmas antiincendios y la espesa columna de humo. Manipuló la suave pantalla táctil de manera que pudiera enfocar mejor el interior del taller y pudo observar como Iron Man recogía a un extraño individuo ¿Transparente? Del suelo y se lo lanzaba de un golpe a Máquina De Guerra que lo apresó entre sus puños. Intercambiaron palabras que Rose no pudo oír, pues el sonido se antojaba confuso, lleno de interferencias. De nuevo, el sonido inconfundible de las pesadas aspas de un helicóptero sobre su cabeza (grabado a fuego para siempre en el rincón más recóndito de su mente) la sobresaltó momentáneamente y dirigió sus ojos de inmediato hacia el aparato. Suspiró de alivio al constatar que se trataba de la CNN, suministrando las noticias de la tarde a su ávido público. *Perfecto* suspiró. Se imaginaba muy bien los titulares que promulgarían los periódicos al día siguiente, algo del estilo _"Iron Man impide de nuevo la destrucción de su propia empresa, Industrias Stark" _. Justo entonces, la armadura gris y negro brillante del tío James sobrevoló el cielo rompiendo en mil pedazos los cristales de los ventanales de la tercera planta del edificio que tenían delante. Todos se cubrieron la cabeza con las manos mientras una intensa lluvia de restos de cristales rotos caía sobre ellos. Máquina de Guerra pasó rozando de cerca el maldito helicóptero de la CNN. Llevaba al extraño hombre que parecía vestir una especie de fino pijama azul eléctrico inmovilizado.________

\- ¡Eh, ese era mi padre!-gritó Patrick con alivio.-Parece que ya lo han cogido.

Rose nerviosa, volvió su atención a la pequeña pantalla de su _Starkphone _, pero en vez de encontrar la conocida silueta de la armadura rojo relámpago de su padre se encontró con un puño envuelto en tela carmesí y después, nada. Tan sólo densa y negra oscuridad. Tragó saliva *¡No!* pensó agobiada. Rápidamente tecleó las cámaras de las salas contiguas: nada, más oscuridad. Empezó a preocuparse de verdad. Se puso pálida. Su primer instinto fue llamar al MARK 1340 allí y en aquel preciso instante, pero…__

\- Rose, cariño ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó su madre con suavidad.-Parece que ya han cogido al tipo. Quizá incluso podamos cenar a una hora decente y como una familia normal. Aún no hemos celebrado tu regreso como se merece.-le sonrió con ilusión.

La chica intentó serenarse y contestar con normalidad, si podía evitarlo no la preocuparía innecesariamente.

\- Ma… Mamá er… si. No pasa nada, todo está bien.-reaccionó por fin.- Tienes razón. Vamos, vete a buscar a los chicos. Me quedaré un rato más con Patrick. Recogeremos a Papa y nos reuniremos con vosotros. ¡Nos vemos en casa!

Pepper dudó por unos instantes. Rose rezó para que picara el anzuelo. Y entonces, Patrick la salvó. Justo a tiempo.

\- Tía Pepper, nos quedaremos un rato más por aquí. Rose venía decidida a enseñarme unos químicos en los que lleva tiempo trabajando. Y parece que todo está solucionado.

Y sin esperar aprobación o respuesta de su tía, agarró a su mejor amiga del brazo y la arrastró unos cuantos metros en dirección al edificio gris. Cuando su madre se perdió de vista, en el interior del edificio de las oficinas de seguridad, Rose se soltó del brazo de su amigo y lo miró con alivio.

\- Gracias, Patrick acabas de salvar la situación.-dijo Rose con vehemencia.

\- Déjate de "Gracias Patrick" ¿Qué demonios está pasando, Rose? ¡Se te ha cambiado la cara al rebuscar en ese trasto tuyo! Tu madre casi se da cuenta.

\- Mamá no me habría soltado de no ser por tí. Pero no te quedes ahí parado. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

\- ¿Vas a contarme qué pasa?-contestó el chico sin hacer el mínimo gesto por moverse del sitio, con los brazos en jarras.

\- Creo que mi padre puede estar en apuros. Las cámaras de seguridad han sido inhabilitadas. Lo último que vi no me gustó nada.

\- Espera ¿qué? Para el carro… Creía que habíais dicho que estaba todo solucionado.

\- Quería tranquilizar a mi madre. Sabes que no me habría dejado intervenir. ¿Quieres dejarlo? ¡Papá me necesita! Y ahora mismo no cuenta con ninguna ayuda, ni siquiera con…

\- Mi padre.-terminó su amigo la frase por ella, muy apesadumbrado.

\- Sí.-contestó ella con gravedad.-Me vendrá bien tu ayuda si estás dispuesto. Quería enseñarte la armadura que diseñé para ti. Era una sorpresa ¡pero al diablo!-la chica seguía su razonamiento con rapidez.- La he perfeccionado con la última actualización. En serio, no sabes cómo te agradezco que te ofrezcas a ayudarme…

Patrick la miró horrorizado y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

\- ¡No, Rose! ¿Estás loca? Esto no es un juego. No sabemos… Voy a sacarte de aquí. Si hubiera sabido... Voy a ponerte a salvo. Nuestros padres, fueron muy claros con que…

\- ¿Qué?-la expresión de Rose viró al más absoluto enfado.- No vas a hacer tal cosa, Patrick James Rhodes. Ya no soy ninguna niña pequeña a la que haya que proteger. Además, creo recordar que incluso siéndolo salvé tu bonito trasero en más de una ocasión…

El chico intentó buscar a su tía con desesperación. Que Pepper se alejara es lo que Rose pretendía ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Era tarde. Ya no estaba. Intentó gritar, pero Rose le tapó la boca con la mano con inusitada rapidez.

Patrick la miró con dureza a los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, Rose no supo descifrar lo que se escondía tras aquella mirada azul claro.

\- Rose tu no lo entiendes…-susurró a duras penas.

\- ¡Que es lo que tengo que entender! Que toda mi maldita familia y amigos se han confabulado contra mí para que no intente salvar a mi padre cuando más me necesita... ¡Vete al diablo, Patrick! Creía que me apoyarías en esto.-protestó airada.

\- ¡No quiero perderte, Rose!-gritó desde el fondo de su corazón.-No lo soportaría… Yo… No puedo dejarte hacer esto.

La chica lo miró sin comprender, desconcertada por la fuerza de sus palabras, pero la sorpresa hizo que aflojara la fuerza de sus brazos y su amigo se liberó. Antes de que Rose pudiera asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo, el chico se adelantó y la besó en los labios. Patrick le confesó con un simple gesto todo el amor que albergaba en su corazón. Un cariño que había ido creciendo durante todos aquellos años y que jamás se había atrevido a manifestar, disfrazándolo de amistad por miedo a ser rechazado. Fue un beso torpe, apenas un ligero roce de sus labios con los suyos. El primero para él. El primero realmente especial para Rose. Ella había salido con un par de chicos del MIT, realmente no había tenido intención de enamorarse de ninguno de ellos. De hecho, se había prometido a sí misma no enamorarse nunca, porque era una debilidad. Así que tarde o temprano, terminó rechazando a todos y cada uno de sus pretendientes, que fueron muchos y variados. Pero siempre se centró en sus estudios y en la armadura, para ella la prioridad era convertirse en una heroína, de momento todo aquello no entraba en sus planes. No podía creer que le estuviese pasando esto y precisamente ahora. Rose parpadeó asombrada por la intensa y nueva sensación, pero no se movió. Se dejó llevar momentáneamente por el cálido sentimiento que nació en la boca de su estómago. Sólo por un instante… Pero de pronto reaccionó, recuperando el dominio de sí misma cuando pensamientos preocupantes y coherentes invadieron de nuevo su mente como un relámpago. Se apartó con un gesto rápido.

\- ¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto!-dijo airada.

Patrick la miró con sorpresa y ligera expresión de reproche. Obviamente no era la respuesta que esperaba. No dijo nada y se quedó quieto donde estaba.

\- ¡Voy a salvar a mi padre!-gritó la chica todavía más enfadada.-Con tu ayuda o sin ella.

\- Pero Rose, todavía no están terminados los últimos diagnósticos. Tu misma lo dijiste.-intentó disuadirla su amigo con su último argumento válido.

\- ¡Sabes que tengo que hacer algo! Si Papá… ¡No me lo perdonaría jamás!-contestó ella alterada.- ¡Traps, despliega el MARK 1340!-dio la orden a su colgante de titanio.

De inmediato, la armadura verdiplateada voló en piezas hacia ella y se desplegó a su alrededor uniéndose a su reloj y colgante de titanio acoplándose perfecta y delicadamente a su cuerpo en escasos segundos. Antes de que el casco se cerrara sobre su cara, añadió:

\- Hay otra para ti en el laboratorio. Si quieres ayudarme ya sabes que hacer.

Patrick parpadeó confuso y todavía ligeramente ofendido preguntó:

\- ¿Y cómo demonios accederé a tu sistema de seguridad?

\- Sabrás tu clave.-contestó ella, mientras el visor de la armadura descendía en su lugar, cubriéndole la cara.

* * *

_Al mismo tiempo, a escasos metros de distancia… ___

Pepper había sonreído mientras los dos se alejaban y no se inmutó *cosas de jóvenes* pensó entretenida con la idea de que ojalá su Rose algún día se fijara en lo bueno que sería empezar a salir con algún chico en vez de estar todo el día trabajando encerrada en siniestros laboratorios. Y no se le ocurría ningún chico mejor que Patrick, al que conocía desde que nació. Sonrió enternecida ante su genial idea. Se giró hacia algunos compañeros de trabajo y tranquilizándoles les invitó a que se fueran a casa. Se encaminó a las oficinas de seguridad con pasos rápidos para cerciorarse de que los gemelos estaban bien, Happy les llevaría a casa en un momento. Pensaba en todo esto mientras abría la puerta del edificio y la atravesaba, con tono casual empezó a hablarle a su chófer, guardaespaldas y amigo de tantos años.

\- Happy… Creo que podemos irnos a casa. ¿Están tu mujer y los niños a salvo? Si quieres podéis quedaros a cenar con nosotros y…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, todo empezó a temblar. La tierra se movió con violencia y el suelo bajo sus pies se abrió en una tremenda grieta que por poco no la traga. Pepper dio un esforzado salto y se agarró al marco de la puerta, desde donde enfocó la mirada a lo que quedaba de la oficina desgarrada en dos. Detrás de la enorme grieta que los separaba, Hogan la miraba de manera lastimera, angustiado, amordazado y atado en el suelo. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron desmesuradamente mirando hacia algo que Pepper dedujo se encontraba a su espalda. En medio de su desconcierto y sin poder escapar de la medio colapsada habitación en ruinas, hizo un esfuerzo por volverse hacia donde los aterrorizados ojos de su amigo señalaban.

\- Pero ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo?

Lo que vio le heló la sangre en el pecho: William y Edward imploraban su ayuda con ojillos aterrorizados, atados y amordazados junto a Anna, su profesora particular desde hacía dos años. *Mierda* pensó Pepper, habían vuelto a bajar la guardia e iban a pagarlo caro. Era la segunda vez que alguien cercano a ellos resultaba ser quién no era, pero esta vez las consecuencias podían ser fatales. La mujer sonreía en una mueca desafiante. Una especie de halo protector los rodeaba a los tres. Pepper supuso que se trataba de la barrera protectora de Roadster, la réplica en miniatura del Ford que Tony había construido para los niños. La odiosa mujer tenía una especie de dispositivo en la mano y la observaba con regocijo perfecto. Pepper habría dado cualquier cosa por eliminarla de la faz de la tierra en aquel mismísimo instante. Si las miradas matasen, habría logrado su objetivo en un segundo. Tenía una especie de dispositivo tecnológico en la mano. Seguramente la fuente de origen de los terremotos. De pronto habló, con el tono escurridizo que utilizaría una maldita serpiente vengativa:

\- Virginia, justo a tiempo… Gracias por unirte a la fiesta. Te estaba esperando.

De pronto, accionó de nuevo uno de los comandos del extraño dispositivo y la tierra volvió a temblar violentamente. El espacio de la habitación donde Pepper y Happy permanecían cedió finalmente sobre ellos, la enorme grieta sobre el suelo profundizó y una sima se abrió separándolos. Pepper no supo nada más, escuchó gritos, cayó y se golpeó la cabeza tan violentamente que perdió el conocimiento. Todo se hizo oscuro y ya no pudo escuchar los restantes gritos desesperados de sus dos hijos pequeños mientras Anna se los llevaba. De pronto, el GPS de su muñeca empezó a parpadear, enviando una señal de alarma a cientos de KM de distancia, pero ella ya no se dio cuenta de nada más.

* * *

Rose había emprendido el vuelo en su armadura sin mirar atrás. Recta como una flecha, atravesó los cristales a toda velocidad en una décima de segundo. Aterrizó sobre el parqué de la oficina de la división de _Avances en Imagen y Electrónica _con un sonido sordo. Extrañamente, todo parecía tranquilo y también oscuro, demasiado oscuro. Pequeñas virutas de polvo se agitaban ante los escasos rayos de sol matinal que se filtraban a través de los cristales tintados. Rose miró a través del visor de su armadura, pero sólo distinguía sombras en tonos grisáceos. No podía ver con claridad.__

\- Traps, enciende las luces de la sexta planta.-dio la orden a su sistema de inteligencia artificial.

\- No puedo acceder al sistema de iluminación, Rose. Un protocolo que no sé identificar me lo impide.-aportó su amiga robótica de inmediato.

*Esto no me gusta* pensó Rose. Sopesando su próximo movimiento, desvió potencia a sus repulsores de las manos y enfocó la enorme estancia, rastreando atenta a la menor señal de movimiento. La misteriosa persona vestida de rojo carmesí debía estar allí, al acecho. Estaba completamente segura. Comprobó sus sensores de movimiento y avanzó con cuidado.

Justo entonces, el increíble temblor removió el edificio desde los cimientos y Rose salió despedida contra una pared cercana, donde se golpeó con violencia.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó con aliento entrecortado por la sorpresa y el esfuerzo.

\- Un terremoto, 8 en la escala Richter. El epicentro se encuentra a escasos 15 metros en dirección Sur.

\- ¿Qué? ¿ _Industrias Stark _es el epicentro de un terremoto? No tiene sentido, no estamos sobre ninguna placa tectónica…__

\- Bueno, Rose.-habló una misteriosa voz femenina que parecía provenir de la oscuridad que la envolvía.-Todo es posible para una mente privilegiada, ¿no?

Rose se estremeció y no por el frío. Aquella voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar y no era una buena noticia.

\- ¿Quién eres?-escupió airada.- ¿Dónde está mi padre…?

\- Todo a su tiempo, querida Rose, todo a su tiempo.-contestó la extraña voz con aire de triunfo.-¿Dónde está tu papaíto? Bueno no lo sé, imagino que en algún lugar cerca de San Francisco, reuniéndose con los demás Vengadores.

Rose parpadeó desconcertada. Mientras tanto, Trapitos trabajaba con su sistema de infrarrojos en localizar a su misteriosa atacante. Así que decidió ponerse en movimiento poco a poco, sin realizar movimientos bruscos. Decidió seguir hablando para ver si la misteriosa enemiga bajaba la guardia.

\- Pero lo vi… En las cámaras de seguridad. Las mangas de tu traje carmesí… Después todo se hizo oscuro. Le atacaste…

\- Oh si, manipulé las cámaras y cambié el video. Fue muy fácil, vuestros protocolos de seguridad son difíciles pero he tenido años y una aliada muy... conveniente. Espero que mi pequeña obra de teatro te haya resultado interesante. Bienvenida a mi pequeña trampa Rose. La he preparado expresamente para ti y me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerlo con esmero, espero que te guste.-comentó la voz de mujer melosamente.

*Esa voz* Volvió a pensar Rose. Se concentró, intentando obligarse a reconocerla. La había oído antes. Estaba segura.

\- Te conozco…

\- Oh, sí claro que nos conocemos. Ahora llegaremos a eso Iron Girl ¿Prefieres que te llame así? Creo que estás muy orgullosa de tu pequeño apodo…

*Mierda* pensó Rose. Al modificar los protocolos de seguridad en el sistema de seguridad de su nueva armadura había modificado los parámetros de manera que no enviaran la señal de alarma a JARVIS y por ende, a su padre. Rose estaba sola frente a esta enemiga. Pensó en enviar la señal manualmente, porque no estaba segura de que no fuera a necesitar refuerzos si se veía en mayores problemas, pero antes de poder hacerlo, su oponente dio una orden a un extraño artilugio que llevaba en la mano, una especie de intercomunicador.

\- Que entren.

Rose se quedó estática y un escalofrío intenso le recorrió la espalda cuando Anna Barks, la tutora de sus hermanos, entró en la estancia. Le dedicó una intensa mirada de odio y arrastró a William y Edward atados y amordazados. Sus hermanos no parecían para nada ellos mismos. Pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojillos asustados. La contemplaron suplicantes.

\- ¡Anna! ¿Qué les has hecho a _Los Terremotos _?-tronó Rose a través de la armadura, incrédula y desconcertada.__

\- ¡SILENCIO! habló de nuevo la misteriosa voz.-Mi querida aliada no se llama Anna en realidad, pero ha realizado un trabajo magnífico ¿No crees Rose? Lleva dos años fingiendo trabajar para vosotros y aparentando que adora a esos dos animales insufribles.

La joven respiró con dificultad y apretó el puño izquierdo de su armadura con tanta fuerza que casi se hizo daño en la mano. Nadie tenía derecho a meterse con sus hermanos excepto ella. Empezaba a tener una ligera idea de quién podía estar detrás de todo aquello. Sólo podía ser una persona. Una persona de su pasado.

\- Llevas años planeando esto, maldita.-escupió Rose alterada.-Sabíamos que lo intentarías, Papá me lo advirtió.

Miró a ambas oponentes, esperando por ver quién de las dos la atacaba primero.

\- Que originales sois en esta familia. Es casi imposible separaros de vuestros juguetitos tecnológicos. Me costó muchísimo dejarles sin acceso al cochecito…-comentó la falsa Anna con despreocupación.

\- Como recordaba los recursos de tu muñeca, supe guiar a mi aliada para hacerse con el control del sistema. Mi madre guardó todos los datos que obtuvo de tu enfrentamiento con sus TinuBots para futuras referencias. Así que en vez de protegerles, su pequeña burbuja azulada nos ha ayudado a capturarles. No pudieron escapar de allí una vez se activó a su alrededor.

Rose supo que se refería a Roadster, la réplica del Ford del que nunca se separaban Will y Eddie. Tenía las mismas funcionalidades de defensa pasiva que Trapitos, con algunas novedades que habían introducido en el sistema con el paso de los años. Al parecer, no habían sido suficientes.

De pronto, una figura alta de aspecto femenino, se hizo visible ante ella. Se deslizaba suavemente a unos diez centímetros del suelo. Al parecer, Justine Hammer había decidido dejarse ver por fin. No volaba, era como si levitase, deslizándose sobre el suelo enfundada en su extraño atuendo semitransparente. Una brillante capa con capucha de color carmesí intenso resbalaba sobre sus hombros cubriéndole el cuerpo entero como un manto protector. No la recordaba tan mayor, pero ambas habían crecido durante estos diez años. De pronto, la chica se retiró la capucha de la cabeza, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros. Y la miró con odio. Por fin, aquellos ojos grises llenos de ira y el intenso pelo castaño hicieron juego con su estridente voz aguda.

\- Justine.-escupió Rose el nombre con desgana.

\- Capa Carmesí si no te importa, Iron Girl…-replicó ella displicente.-Ríndete ahora mismo o despídete de tus hermanitos… ¿No son un poco jóvenes para morir? Porque pienso matarlos si te resistes o luchas contra mí y quizá también los mate si te venzo.-dijo exhibiendo una horrible sonrisa curvada.- De cualquier forma. Depende de ti que mueran antes o después.

Rose la contempló sin poder creerlo. Los gemelos se removieron aterrorizados.

\- ¿Por qué? Quédate conmigo, no tienes nada contra ellos. Ni siquiera habían nacido cuando pasó aquello… Es de mí de quien quieres vengarte.-intentando en vano tranquilizar a los pobres niños y ganar tiempo, Rose se dirigió a ellos.-¿Dónde está Mamá, chicos? ¿Y Happy? ¿Están bien? Asentid con la cabeza si es que sí, ¿Vale?

\- Jajajajaja Oh Mamá... Las madres siempre son tan sobreprotectoras…-se rió cruelmente la villana.

Rose apretó los labios tan fuerte que se hizo daño y sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Miró a sus hermanos esperando una respuesta. Los niños no contestaron, estaban demasiado asustados. Sólo miraron a su tutora como pidiendo permiso para moverse.

\- Digamos que intentaron detenernos.-habló la falsa tutora.- Y eso nunca es una buena idea.

Fue entonces cuando Rose se derrumbó emocionalmente *Mamá. Oh no, Mamá. Oh Dios mío*

\- ¿Chicos, Mama está bien?-preguntó Rose desesperada, con la voz quebrada por el dolor, dándose cuenta de que por culpa de su tozudez acababa de enviarles a todos derechos a una trampa sin posibilidad de recibir ayuda a tiempo. *Patrick* pensó agobiada *Tiene que ayudarnos. Debí darle la clave de seguridad. Oh por favor, encuéntranos a tiempo*

Los gemelos solo sollozaron desconsolados. Algo nada habitual en ellos. Rose pensó que algo terrible debía haberle pasado a su madre. Suspiró hondo y decidió sacar sus fuerzas de lo más hondo de su corazón. Los sacaría sanos y salvos de allí costara lo que costase. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Por ella. Exhaló aire con rabia y se preparó para atacar.

* * *

_A pocos metros de allí, al mismo tiempo… ___

Patrick dudó durante varios minutos. Caminó hacia el edificio, desandando lo andado varias veces hasta volver al punto de partida una vez más. Pero cuando la tierra se agitó con la incontenible fuerza del segundo seísmo, tuvo que ceder ante la evidencia de que todos estaban en peligro. Así que se armó de valor y finalmente se introdujo corriendo en el ascensor de cristal y se quedó mirando fijamente el lector y el panel numérico de cristal líquido. Todo se agitaba a su alrededor como en un caos de indescifrable movimiento. Paredes se desprendían y grietas enormes se abrían en el suelo.

\- "Sabrás la clave" dijo Rose… ¿Pero cómo?-se preguntó el muchacho desconcertado, rascándose la cabeza.

Le pareció demasiado obvio, pero probó con su nombre completo. Introdujo las letras pausadamente, oprimió ENTER y la pantalla le devolvió en llamativas letras rojas la palabra ERROR.

*Vamos, piensa Rhodes. Ya sabes cómo es, una tozuda incorregible y te conoce mejor que nadie* De pronto la idea, clarividente y exacta, cruzó su mente con la potencia de un rayo.

\- ¿Podría ser tan sencillo?-susurró para sí mismo.

Tecleó STANFORD con determinación. Y con la certeza de saber que había acertado iluminándole la cara, presionó ENTER. Al instante el ascensor se puso en movimiento. Todo seguía agitándose a su alrededor. Hasta que de pronto, tal como había empezado, el temblor cesó. Cuando las puertas se abrieron con un suave siseo, la voz de Trapitos le dio la bienvenida al laboratorio secreto de su amiga.

\- Bienvenido Señor Rhodes. El sistema de batalla Mark 1340P está disponible para su uso si usted lo desea. Le informo de que la señorita Stark me dio instrucciones de montarla de inmediato si aparecía en las instalaciones haciendo uso de su clave de acceso exclusiva.

El chico parpadeó inseguro, contemplando el enorme laboratorio. Sus ojos se posaron en las vitrinas acristaladas del fondo. Una estaba vacía, pero la otra contenía una armadura maravillosa pintada en plateado y brillante azul vivo. Suspiró preocupado. Él nunca había volado en una armadura de combate. Sopesó los pros y contras durante algunos segundos pero finalmente su preocupación por Rose pudo más que su sentido común, así que contestó:

\- Está bien, Traps… Vamos a probar este trasto. ¡Despliégala!

La armadura azul metalizado abandonó su refugio de cristal y sobrevoló la habitación por piezas a la velocidad del rayo. Se acopló alrededor de su cuerpo con rapidez y en pocos segundos estaba mareado por la cantidad de números y combinaciones que danzaban delante de sus ojos. De pronto una voz masculina suave y agradable le habló con determinación:

\- ¡Hola Señor Rhodes! soy Harry, la inteligencia artificial de control de su armadura, el sistema MARK 1340P.

\- ¿Qué?-preguntó el chico desconcertado.-¿Harry? ¿Cómo esa reliquia de ornitorrinco aviador de peluche?

\- En efecto, soy Harry aunque no estoy hecho de peluche. Soy un avanzado sistema de inteligencia artificial integrado en el sistema para ayudarle a manejarlo con eficiencia. ¿Órdenes, Señor Rhodes?

Patrick intentó recomponerse de la sorpresa y pensar con claridad.

\- Euh… Harry, ¿Podemos volar a donde está Rose?-preguntó dubitativo.

\- Desde luego y creo conveniente que la asista, Señor Rhodes. Mis informes compartidos con la interfaz Trapitos de control del MARK 1340 me indican que sus constantes vitales revelan estrés. Y… tenga cuidado con las turbulencias sísmicas.

De pronto y sin más, el sistema arrancó el vuelo. Mientras Patrick se elevaba en su armadura azul y plateada, la nueva sacudida de la tierra resquebrajó las paredes del laboratorio secreto de Rose. El chico maldijo, mientras intentaba orientarse para atravesar la ventana y no golpearse contra una pared maciza.

\- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo harán esto los demás?

\- Puede que las horas de vuelo ayuden.-contestó Harry lacónicamente.

Patrick pensó que jamás se acostumbraría a la sarcástica manera de responder que tenían las inteligencias artificiales programadas por los miembros de la familia Stark.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Puedes ayudarme a manejar este trasto en vez de seguir con tus inútiles comentarios graciosos?

\- Tomando control de los estabilizadores y orientando el rumbo ¿Coordenadas?

\- ¡Llévame hasta Rose!-contestó Patrick sin dudar un instante la orden.

De pronto los repulsores aceleraron y su armadura tomó velocidad en dirección al edificio principal de _Industrias Stark. ___

* * *

_En aquel mismo momento a 500 KM de distancia… ___

Tony estaba en medio de un rescate sobre el _Golden Gate _de San Francisco, que debido a la ola de terribles seísmos que llevaban sucediéndose durante buena parte de la mañana, había terminado abriéndose por la mitad. La brecha se había tragado varios automóviles, de los que "Los Vengadores" intentaban rescatar a sus ocupantes. Hulk mantenía las dos partes de la grieta unidas mientras ellos se esforzaban en la evacuación de las personas que habían quedado atrapadas justo en medio. Iron Man se encontraba al mando de una situación sumamente delicada, el transporte de dos niños a tierra firme. Estaban asustados, eran hermanos y su madre se los acababa de confiar entre lágrimas. Debían tener la edad de los gemelos. Aún no había emprendido el descenso cuando recibió en su pantalla de control la señal de alerta del GPS de Pepper.__

\- Señor, las constantes vitales de la Señora Stark son preocupantes.-aportó JARVIS sucintamente.

\- ¿Tan grave es?-preguntó Tony muy alterado tras dejar a los pequeños a salvo bajo custodia de algunos agentes de campo de E.S.C.U.D.O.

\- Me temo que sí. Los gráficos indican que está inconsciente a causa de un traumatismo craneoencefálico.

\- JARVIS ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Según la señal del GPS sigue en _Industrias Stark _¿Tienes acceso a alguna cámara de seguridad que señale la situación concreta de Pepper?__

\- He intentado acceder, pero todas las cámaras de seguridad de la compañía están fuera de funcionamiento. Me es imposible volver a hacerlas operativas, mis protocolos están siendo inutilizados a distancia.

\- ¿Qué?-masculló Tony indignado.-¿Pero qué sucede? Creía que teníamos al espía industrial. Lo dejamos todo solucionado ¿no?

\- Eso es lo que parecía, señor.

\- Esto no me gusta. Parece orquestado. Llama a Rhodey.-acto seguido continuó por la línea segura de E.S.C.U.D.O.-Chicos, algo anda mal en Industrias Stark he recibido una señal de alarma de Pepper y parece grave. Sé que es una putada, pero vais a tener que apañaros aquí sin mí.

\- De acuerdo, nosotros nos ocupamos.-contestó de inmediato Natasha por el intercomunicador.

\- Un momento, Señor Stark.-interrumpió Furia desde el puente de mando.-La situación aquí también nos tiene desbordados, con Thor ocupado en Asgard… Y no me parece…

\- ¡Es su mujer, Jefe!-lo cortó Clint Barton.-Tenga un poco de mano izquierda…

\- Sin que sirva de precedente, estoy con el halcón.-aportó Maria Hill-Rogers convencida.-Vete Stark, nosotros seguiremos con esto.

Tony sonrió levemente al pensar en cómo habían cambiado las cosas en estos diez años. Todos los miembros del equipo habían terminado formando sus familias y sabían lo que se sentía cuando sus seres queridos estaban amenazados por un peligro cierto. Clint y Nat por fin se habían casado y eran padres de dos mellizos adorables: Olga y David de cuatro años. En cuanto a Steve y Maria, para nadie fue una sorpresa su compromiso y boda exprés. Pronto su hijo Sam cumpliría seis años.

\- Ten cuidado.-aportó Steve taciturno mientras apartaba unos cascotes con su escudo y facilitaba el paso a una familia entre los escombros que se desprendían por todas partes.-Puede ser una trampa.

\- ¿No me digas, en serio Capi Estalactita? Como si fuera la primera vez que alguien amenaza a mi familia.-comentó con la familiaridad que aportaba entre ellos la broma del apodo, su peculiar manera de decirle a su amigo que no se preocupara.- De todas formas, mi mujer me necesita. Así que ábrame un expediente por insubordinación si será más feliz con ello, Furia pero no cuente conmigo.

\- Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos. Intentaremos ayudar cuando hayamos acabado aquí.-aportó Clint.

\- ¡Ayuda a Pepper antes de que sea tarde o te corto el pescuezo, imbécil!-lo despidió Natasha con su simpatía habitual.-No sé que hace tu culo rojo relámpago todavía aquí.

\- Gracias chicos. Stark fuera.-se despidió sonriendo ligeramente mientras salía en dirección a Malibú lo más deprisa que le daban sus repulsores.

En cuanto estuvo en el aire, JARVIS le comunicó con Rhodey.

\- ¿Dónde coño estás, tío?-le saludó con cajas destempladas.-Te dejé a cargo de la situación.

\- Eh, eh Tony, aligera el tono. Suenas alterado, ¿Qué pasa? Estoy todavía en prisión, con la gente de E.S.C.U.D.O. Coulson está al mando aquí y se va a encargar de dejar al criminal este en custodia. Escucha, esta es buena, se hace llamar "El Fantasma" el tipejo y ...

En otra ocasión Tony habría contestado con algún comentario ocurrente y mordaz, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado preocupado por su mujer.

\- Escucha, algo malo ha pasado. Esperaron a que nos fuéramos. Creo que Pepper está herida. Vuelve ahora mismo a _Industrias Stark _yo voy para allá. Te veo allí.__

\- Un momento… ¿Pepper está herida?-se preocupó Rhodey.-¿Es grave?

\- No lo sé, aún no la he visto…-hizo una pausa y su voz sonó grave y preocupada.-No sé cómo he podido ser tan estúpido.

\- Eh, tío. No te eches la culpa. No podíamos saberlo. Voy para allá. Traeré refuerzos.

\- De acuerdo. Hasta ahora.-colgó Tony. Apretó los labios enfurecido y aceleró un poco más en dirección al punto rojo que le indicaba el GPS.


	28. La Chica De Hierro

_Mientras tanto, en el interior de Industrias Stark dos jóvenes enfrentadas por su pasado proseguían con su lucha… ___

\- ¡Ya no somos niñas, Justine! Y no permitiré que intentes destrozar mi mundo otra vez.-gritó Rose metálicamente, alterada. Su voz resonó por toda la planta de oficinas vacías hasta perderse en un murmullo apenas audible.

\- ¿Intentar? Cielo, pero si ya lo he conseguido. Y esta vez me las vas a pagar. Ya no somos niñas, es cierto. Ahora tú eres Iron Girl y yo Capa Carmesí. Y entre nosotras, todo acaba aquí.-contestó la malvada regodeándose en sus amenazas.

Rose volvió a respirar profundamente, intentando recobrar el aliento. Llevaba un buen rato intentando pillarla desprevenida. No se atrevía a utilizar balas ni explosivos por miedo a herir a los niños. Justine se movía con mucha facilidad y hasta entonces, había sido capaz de esquivar todos sus planes de ataque con los repulsores. Además estaba lo de aquellos extraños rayos escarlata que salían de las mangas de su capa, parecían hechos del mismo material que los rayos de plasma que utilizara Justin Hammer hacía diez años para atacarles. Rose no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero aquella tela carmesí tenía extrañas propiedades aislantes relacionadas con la energía. Tenía que conseguir quitársela, estaba segura de que era la única manera de derrotarla. Volvió a volar y descendió rasante sobre ella, enfocó uno de los repulsores, el de la mano derecha, y disparó. La capa carmesí se agitó, pero no cayó, Justine se volvió, la miró fríamente y lanzó los rayos de plasma miniaturizados contra ella. Se enredaron alrededor de su armadura como una tela de araña.

\- ¿No lo sabías, querida? No sois los únicos con acceso a tecnología de alto nivel. Por suerte, yo también tengo una madre excepcional.-dijo mientras las extrañas láminas afiladas presionaban sobre Rose.

El titanio del MARK 1340 se agrietó bajo la presión de las extrañas láminas de brillante color escarlata. Una raya de arañazo, como si la hubiera hecho un gato con zarpas de metal, se dibujó a través de la coraza del pecho de su armadura. Trapitos informó de daños leves en la pieza pectoral. Rose intentó pensar con claridad. Decidió intentar ganar un poco más de tiempo y distraerla.

\- No todo te ha salido como esperabas, Justine. Afortunadamente Iron Man y Máquina De Guerra han cogido a tu compinche.

La villana arqueó las cejas y la miró despectivamente.

\- Bueno, pobre Thomas no es más que un ladrón de poca monta que conocí en esa cárcel donde me encerraron por tu culpa.

\- Todo este rencor es estúpido. Podríamos arreglar que saliera antes, si prometes dejarnos en paz.-intentó negociar Rose.

Justine negó con la cabeza teatralmente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta? ¡Ese cretino no me importa para nada! Por mi, Thomas Nayer puede pudrirse en la cárcel. Hasta creo que el pobre iluso llegó a pensar que le apreciaba de verdad. No fue más que mi distracción para atraerte aquí. Otra temporada a la sombra le vendrá bien.

La falsa Anna rió maquiavélicamente, parecía orgullosa de Justine. Sujetó a los niños con fuerza. Rose estalló, completamente furiosa.

\- ¿Es que no hemos tenido ya bastante? ¡Déjanos en paz! Todo lo que te pasó te lo buscaste tú. Ahora lo sé todo y fue tu padre el que lo empezó. ¡Se alió con un maldito asesino ruso para acabar con el mío! Y puso a miles de personas en peligro. ¡Estáis completamente locos!

La cara de Justine se fue enfureciendo a medida que escuchaba sus palabras. Una sombra de rabia se deslizó por sus facciones mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los gemelos y los amenazaba con aquella especie de hilos cortantes de color escarlata brillante que parecían proceder de las mangas de su capa. La falsa Anna no se movió. Solo aguardó órdenes, confiada. Rose acababa de comprobar cómo Justine manejaba aquellos rayos de plasma miniaturizados a voluntad y lo afilados que estaban. Cuando intentó cogerla desprevenida con su disparo, aquellos hilos se habían enredado alrededor de su armadura y habían dejado sobre ella profundas marcas alargadas, como habría hecho un cuchillo sobre la mantequilla. Aquellos extraños hilos eran capaces de arañar el titanio. Y ahora, Justine los mantenía a corta distancia de la cabeza de sus hermanos.

\- O te rindes o les corto el cuello a los dos monstruitos. Sal de la armadura y entrégate. Y quizás me piense lo de liberarlos.-le sonrió con una intensa llamarada odio reflejada en sus ojos.

Rose sabía que mentía. Iba a matarles a los tres. Terminaría la venganza que empezó Hammer. Y quizá entraba en sus planes eliminar a sus padres, si es que Mamá no estaba ya… Apartó aquel horrible pensamiento de su cabeza. Sopesó las opciones que tenía. No eran demasiadas. Si no se rendía, los gemelos morirían delante de ella y si se rendía, quizá ganaría unos minutos más para ellos… Aquellos minutos podían ser providenciales. Así que finalmente hizo lo que consideró más sensato y cedió.

\- ¡Traps!-dio la orden a regañadientes.-Voy a salir de la armadura…

\- Pero Rose no creo conveniente…

\- Traps, es una orden directa. Cúmplela.

El sistema de inteligencia artificial estaba programado para obedecerla. Así pues, las piezas del Mark 1340 empezaron a despegarse de su cuerpo, elevándose poco a poco en el aire y disponiéndose suavemente a su alrededor, danzando coordinadamente junto a ella, como un halo protector. Rose dio un paso hacia delante, alejándose unos centímetros de su protección acorazada y miró a su enemiga desafiante. Durante una fracción de segundo la ira en los ojos grises se fundió con la de los ojos marrones, decididos e impenetrables. Will y Eddie sollozaron a través de sus mordazas y se agitaron inquietos, preocupados por su hermana. Justine Hammer esbozó una sonrisa curvada teñida de puro triunfo. Y de pronto, accionó un botón del extraño aparato tecnológico que tenía en las manos y la tierra volvió a temblar con la fuerza incontenible de otro violento terremoto.

Todo el edificio amenazaba con derrumbarse, cuando parte del techo se agrietó y poco después se desmoronaba, cayendo justo sobre Rose que quedó ligeramente aplastada bajo su terrible peso. Los escombros impactaron sobre su pecho, impidiéndole moverse y respirar momentáneamente. Las piezas de su armadura revolotearon sobre ella, pero no lograron protegerla del impacto, pues estaban sueltas, sin ensamblar. Dolorida, bajo los escombros, intentó ponerse de pié pero no pudo, le costaba tanto respirar... Justine se le acercó sonriendo malvadamente. Rose la miró retadora, pensando en que su final era inminente, desconcertada, decepcionada, siendo consciente de que todo lo que habían luchado sus padres por protegerles no iba a servir de nada. Iban a morir igualmente. En un último acto de desafío, decidió que no apartaría la mirada. Al menos tendría una muerte digna. Capa Carmesí levantó sus filamentos asesinos, Rose inspiró a duras penas y esperó por recibir el impacto mortal. Los gemelos se encogieron y apartaron la vista. Gruesos lagrimones rodaron por sus caritas regordetas.

Y entonces, justo en ese preciso instante, el crujido ensordecedor de una pared al caer hecha pedazos, quebró el silencio y una armadura azul y plateada cubrió por entero a Rose protegiéndola del alcance de los malditos rayos de plasma miniaturizados, que golpearon el MARK 1340P con inusitada fuerza, abriendo en el titanio grandes rozaduras y arañazos. Patrick maniobró a duras penas, giró sobre sí mismo y el impacto de su repulsor pectoral apartó a Justine Hammer de ellos. Fue sólo momentáneamente, porque la malvada utilizó su capa para repeler levemente el impacto. El chico volvió a centrar su atención en su mejor amiga, totalmente atrapada bajo los escombros desprendidos, herida. Las piezas de la armadura la rodeaban levemente totalmente desestructuradas. Estaba tan desconcertado que no era capaz de reaccionar.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos?-preguntó Patrick alterado a través del casco.- ¿Qué haces enfrentándote a esta maníaca fuera de tu armadura? ¿Es que estás completamente loca? ¡Esto se está derrumbando!

El edificio había resistido a duras penas el impacto de tres terremotos de 8 en la escala Richter en apenas quince minutos y la estructura no estaba diseñada para aguantar movimientos sísmicos de gran envergadura.

Justine siseó enfadada, retirándose rápidamente. La perspectiva de enfrentarse a otra armadura no la alegraba demasiado. Incluso aunque fuese ese estúpido chico Rhodes. La falsa Anna tiró de los gemelos hacia atrás dispuesta a salir corriendo de allí. Patrick levantó los pesados escombros que cubrían por completo a su amiga.

Rose aprovechó la confusión para volver a introducirse dentro de su MARK 1340, las piezas se ensamblaron a su alrededor en un segundo en cuanto dio la orden. Pero… Vaciló, perdió el paso. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. No eran sus brazos ni sus piernas. Podía moverlos y andar, no tenía nada roto. Sólo estaba ligeramente mareada y un zumbido incesante le llenaba la cabeza, quizás por el golpe. Pero lo peor era el peso en el pecho y la manera en que le costaba respirar. Supuso que estaba herida, y que debía ser grave. Pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso. Decidió ignorarlo y se puso de pié poco a poco, con seguridad.

\- ¡Justine Hammer iba a matar a mis hermanos, imbécil! ¿Crees que he disfrutado de que parte del techo de _Industrias Stark _se me cayera encima?-contestó indignada.-¡Podrías haber llegado antes!-tosió entre gritos. Cada esfuerzo por respirar era tan costoso que quiso dejar de hacerlo, aunque sabía que tendría consecuencias nefastas para su supervivencia inmediata.__

Rose no pudo ver la expresión del muchacho, pero imaginó que estaría enfadado. Mejor. Así no haría preguntas innecesarias y se limitaría a colaborar para que pudieran acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

\- Oh perdona que te haya salvado la vida, _Señorita Amabilidad _. La próxima vez dejaré que te maten. Así no tendrás que agradecerme nada.-dijo Patrick mientras se elevaba en el aire.__

Rose le siguió, ambos volaron en dirección a las dos malvadas que intentaban abandonar el edificio con sus pequeños rehenes. Los gemelos oponían toda la resistencia de que eran capaces, retrasándolas en su huida. Rose y Patrick abrieron una nueva línea de comunicación entre sus armaduras por medio del sistema de intercambio de información de Trapitos y Harry.

\- Gracias.-masculló la chica entre dientes.- Y ahora Pat, deja de incordiar y ¡córtales el paso!-intentó sonar autoritaria y decidida, entre esfuerzos entrecortados por hablar sin que se notase lo dolorida que estaba.- Necesito que liberes a mis hermanos. Encárgate de la bruja de Anna o como se llame… Ah.-vaciló por un momento, intentando a duras penas introducir aire en sus pulmones.-¡Yo me encargo de Justine Hammer!

Ambos volaron con decisión sobre sus respectivos objetivos, rodearon a las dos mujeres y maniobraron en segundos para impedirles el paso.

La armadura azul de Patrick disparó desde su mano derecha un potente rayo repulsor contra el pecho de la falsa tutora de los gemelos, que se vio gravemente sorprendida y superada cuando le cortó la retirada. William y Edward se zafaron de ella, cayendo juntos hacia un lado, dejándole a Patrick el camino libre para volver a atacarla sin tener que preocuparse por si el fuego cruzado les alcanzaba. Al chico le llevó su trabajo maniobrar con sus armas de tecnología repulsora, necesitó la valiosa ayuda de Harry, pero finalmente la redujo en cuestión de minutos. Poco después la mujer pedía clemencia y se rendía, hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo.

Rose por su parte, con la tangible seguridad de que sus hermanos estaban por fin a salvo y fuera del alcance de posibles daños colaterales, no se contuvo por más tiempo y empezó a atacar a Capa Carmesí con toda su artillería. La maldita capa tecnológica de Justine repelía las balas y los cohetes explosivos, junto con los rayos repulsores protegiéndola de tal forma, que a Iron Girl le resultaba sumamente difícil causarle apenas daño. Rose la atacó por varios flancos sin conseguir penetrar su extraña estructura de tejido inteligente. Justine le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio e intentó desestabilizarla con sus rayos de plasma brillantes. Sin duda, pretendía enredarla en ellos e intentar aplastarla hasta la muerte, pero Rose se zafó y se defendió con sus repulsores de las manos. No fue suficiente. La villana volvió a escapar, maniobró y levitó para huir de ella.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió la idea.

\- Traps, la capa no es impenetrable, ¿verdad?

\- No Rose, mis análisis estructurales indican que es un tejido cuyos filamentos se componen de nanotecnología robótica avanzada, pero sería posible que un ataque directo cargado con gran potencia energética y enfocado directamente en el punto débil de la estructura pudiera atravesarla.

Un gráfico explicativo que señalaba hacia el centro estratégico de la capa de Justine danzó delante de Rose. La estrategia estaba en marcha. Era posible que funcionara.

\- ¿Cuánta energía nos queda?-preguntó mientras hacía cálculos mentales.

\- Estamos al 60%.-le respondió solícita la inteligencia artificial.

\- Está bien. ¿Crees que será suficiente?-suspiró Rose, respirando con dificultad.

\- Sí, pero deberías utilizar todo el remanente que nos queda. La absoluta totalidad para garantizar el éxito.

Rose no dudó ni siquiera por un momento su siguiente orden.

\- Desvía toda la energía que nos queda al módulo pectoral.

\- ¿Estás segura, Rose?-preguntó su inteligencia artificial con tono preocupado.

La chica pelirroja sabía que su padre había diseñado a Trapitos de modo que fuera su compañera de juegos ideal. Para que la ayudara y protegiera por encima de todo. La mayoría del tiempo era genial, era como tener una amiga incondicional a su lado siempre que la necesitaba. Pero cuando se encontraba en una situación así era irritante. Rose se sentía como si estuviera haciendo daño a otra persona a la que quería simplemente por cumplir con su deber. De todas formas, sabía que por muchas veces que se dispusiera a intentarlo, nunca sería capaz de modificar en la programación del sistema su extraordinaria personalidad, porque dejaría de ser Traps. La misma Trapitos que velaba sus sueños cuando sólo era un bebé. Toda una vida juntas era demasiado tiempo.

\- ¡Sí Traps, es la única opción que tenemos!

\- Está bien, desviando energía…-de pronto su entonación cambió.- Rose necesitas asistencia médica inmediata… Tus constantes vitales son inestables, estás perdiendo sangre, detecto heridas internas de consideración que…

\- Ahora no, Traps.-la interrumpió Rose contrariada.-Sé que no estoy bien, me ha caído medio techo encima, pero debemos detenerla. Te prometo que después podrás llevarme al hospital.

\- Pero Rose…-la voz cálida y suave dudó por un instante, casi sonó como si realmente fuera humana.- Si consumimos toda la energía el sistema se colapsará y no podrás volar… ¿Cómo te llevaré si no estoy operativa?

La chica ignoró deliberadamente a su inteligencia artificial y centró toda su atención en Capa Carmesí. Debía detenerla, costara lo que costase. Eso era lo realmente importante.

\- Justine, ríndete. Si te entregas pasaré por alto que has intentado matar a unos niños de nueve años por algo tan sin sentido como tu maldita venganza.

\- ¡Jamás! Puede que esos pequeños monstruitos escapen, pero tú morirás hoy y cuando recupere mis fuerzas, volveré a terminar el trabajo.

Rose negó con la cabeza. Había intentado razonar con ella. Su intención había sido siempre detenerla, no causarle un daño irreversible, pero esa imbécil no atendía a razones y a ella, por su estúpida culpa, se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Y ni en cien millones de años dejaría que cumpliera su horrible amenaza. Tragó saliva con decisión y se preparó para asestar el golpe definitivo.

\- No se puede razonar con ella, está completamente loca… ¿Estamos listas?-masculló Rose con indignación dirigiéndose a Trapitos.

\- Lo estamos. Energía total al 60% cargada en el repulsor pectoral.-contestó Trapitos con suma eficiencia.

*Perfecto* pensó Iron Girl mientras maniobraba para ponerse justo delante de Capa Carmesí. Cuando estuvo bien posicionada, apuntó directamente contra ella, justo a su pecho. Disparó sin vacilar. La villana se aprestó a interponer el tejido de su brillante capa entre su cuerpo y el disparo, como Rose sabía muy bien que haría. El lugar más vulnerable de la tela nanotecnológica se encontró de lleno repeliendo su potente rayo repulsor pectoral. Al principio pareció que podría detenerlo. Rose, ligeramente angustiada de haber hecho mal sus cálculos, aunque aquello rara vez pasaba, aumentó en su intensidad de ataque. Redobló sus esfuerzos, continuó disparando enfocada en su objetivo y entonces, por fin, el extraño tejido empezó a ceder terreno. Justine, desesperada, intentó contraatacar con sus rayos de plasma pero era demasiado tarde, la potencia del ataque de Rose penetró por completo en sus defensas e impactó de lleno contra ella. La grandísima energía repulsora alcanzó de lleno su cuerpo. La fuerza del impacto fue tan pavorosa que la envió contra la pared, donde se golpeó con fuerza antes de caer herida de muerte. La chica tan sólo miró a Rose desde el suelo con una mezcla de decepción e ira. Hasta el último momento.

La energía del MARK 1340 había sido utilizada en su totalidad, así que la armadura se quedó sin fuente de alimentación, el sistema de vuelo se desconectó y Rose golpeó el suelo con fuerza, cayendo de pié con un movimiento seco. Se acercó caminando pesadamente y recogió el mando a distancia del aparato generador de seísmos de la mano derecha de Justine. Lo miró fijamente mientras lo destrozaba en su mano cubierta de titanio, el instrumento crujió y se deshizo en mil pedazos.

Al instante, el temblor de tierra cesó.

Rose se quitó el casco de la armadura, tirándolo al suelo sin interés y miró a su enemiga con cierta compasión, como intentando disculparse por haberla matado.

\- Esto no tenía por qué acabar así…-musitó apenada y terriblemente agotada. Una fea brecha se abría sobre su frente y la sangre manaba de ella profusamente cayendo mejilla abajo. Su pelo rojizo estaba totalmente suelto y alborotado. No quedaba ni rastro del pequeño moño que se hiciera con el lápiz aquella mañana. Tenía la cara llena de polvo y pequeños cortes en la cara y en el cuello.

Justine aceptó su derrota sin volver a mirarla, simplemente cerró los ojos y murió en silencio. Transcurrieron unos segundos y de pronto, ya no se movió más.

Desde el fondo de la sala, a Rose le llegaron los gritos de los gemelos, liberados por fin de sus ataduras y mordazas, gracias a Patrick. Levantó la vista para contemplarlos, aliviada. Will y Eddie corrieron hacia ella. Ya casi estaba a punto de abrazarlos. Su amigo Patrick seguía en la lejanía reduciendo a Anna, atándola con la misma cuerda que ella había utilizado con sus hermanos. Llevaba el visor de la armadura levantado y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante que pareció infinito. A Rose le pareció uno de esos caballeros de brillante armadura de los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era pequeña. Debía estar delirando, pensó aturdida. Cuando todo esto pasara hablarían, si… De él y de ella, de todo lo que había pasado. Y justo cuando los niños se abrazaron a su armadura, ella los miró, quiso tranquilizarlos, se dispuso a hablar y de pronto se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo como en oleadas lo cansada que estaba, sintiendo unas incontenibles ganas de dormir, de cerrar los ojos y no despertar, cayendo desplomada sobre el suelo. Eddie se apartó a un lado, a un instante de que el peso de su hermana lo aplastara contra el suelo. Ambos la miraron con ojos enormes y asustados.

\- ¡Rosieee!-gritó William con desesperación.

* * *

Tony había volado tan rápido que recorrió los 535 KM que separaban San Francisco de Malibú en menos de 10 minutos, pero lo que encontró cuando llegó le dejó completamente destrozado. Habría deseado no verlo. El impactante estado de _Industrias Stark _a medio derruir, con el edificio principal completamente resquebrajado por una enorme brecha que lo cruzaba de parte a parte ya hubiera sido terriblemente desmoralizador para cualquiera.__

Pero ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas habría imaginado encontrar a Pepper así. El motor de su vida, la persona que le había dado sentido a su existencia, brutalmente atacada, inconsciente, con una horrible brecha en la cabeza, heridas internas y varias costillas rotas. Había mucha sangre a su alrededor y si no fuera por lo que indicaban los escáneres vitales de JARVIS, se habría temido lo peor. Estaba viva, grave pero viva. Lo más inmediato era trasladarla a un hospital. Después debería aclarar que había pasado y quién le había hecho esto, para hacérselo pagar.

Incluso había tenido que descender unos metros por una enorme grieta que se había abierto en el suelo para recogerla. La sostuvo entre sus brazos como si la acunara, por un momento sin creer su desgracia, esperando que en cualquier momento abriera sus ojos y esos enormes orbes azules lo miraran con desprecio y reproche por haber tardado tanto en llegar. Pero ella siguió sin moverse, así que simplemente la apoyó contra su pecho metalizado. La sujetó con fuerza y se dispuso a emprender el vuelo en busca del _Hospital General de Los Ángeles _, cuando de pronto, un ruido a su espalda lo alteró, poniendo todos sus sentidos alerta.__

\- JARVIS, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Hay alguien más aquí?

Casi deseando que fuesen los autores del terrible crimen, Tony se puso alerta y preparó los repulsores y algunos de sus cohetes para defenderse.

\- Mis sensores detectan la presencia de Happy Hogan, señor. También está herido. Detrás de usted.

Tony se volvió con delicadeza, intentando no mover a Pepper demasiado. Pudo comprobar que el estado de su amigo también era lamentable: herido, aunque por suerte sus arañazos y magulladuras eran sólo superficiales según constató JARVIS, atado y amordazado. Intentaba decirle algo pero era imposible escucharle. Sujetó a Pepper fuertemente contra él con un solo brazo, se acercó y le quitó la mordaza de un tirón. Mientras una especie de hoja afilada, surgida de su armadura cortaba las cuerdas.

\- ¿Puedes decirme que ha pasado, Happy? Esto es horrible. Tengo que llevarla al hospital.

\- Se los llevó, Tony… Intenté impedirlo, pero la tutora se los llevó. A tus hijos, Pepper también trató de detenerla pero…-Hogan se desmoronó y lloró amargamente su impotencia.

Tony lo miró como si no estuviera allí *Los Gemelos*, también sus hijos no. ¿Pero en que horrible pesadilla se había transformado su vida perfecta en cosa de media hora?

\- ¿Y Rose? ¿Sabes algo de ella?

\- No… No la he visto en todo el día.-susurró el hombre preocupado.

*Mierda* pesó Tony, aunque no había recibido señal de alarma alguna por parte de su hija. Pero… La niña había actualizado la armadura recientemente ¿Y si había hecho modificaciones en los protocolos de seguridad interna? De todas formas, no podía seguir allí plantado más rato, el tiempo era crucial para Pepper. Despegó con fuerza, haría un viaje rápido al hospital y en cuanto su mujer recibiera asistencia médica, volvería lo más pronto posible.

\- JARVIS, rastrea el perímetro de _Industrias Stark _en busca de armaduras de combate.-pidió en pleno vuelo, mientras un delicado mechón de pelo rojizo teñido de sangre se deslizaba inerte sobre la armadura de su brazo.__

Se sintió como si le estuvieran atravesando el corazón con cristales rotos.

\- Detecto dos versiones diferentes del modelo MARK 1340, señor. Aunque mis sistemas informan de que una de ellas está inoperativa por falta de energía.

\- ¿Dos? ¿Cómo que dos? ¿Quién tripula la otra? ¿Y qué hace Rose en la armadura? ¿Y por qué no me has avisado de que algo así estaba pasando?

\- No he recibido ninguna señal de alerta en mis especificaciones, señor. El sistema MIDIA ha bloqueado mi acceso a los nuevos protocolos de seguridad de dichas armaduras.

\- En cuanto esto termine voy a castigar a esa pequeña listilla sin acceso a un laboratorio durante lo que le quede de vida.-musitó Tony enfadado.- Pep, esta niña nuestra necesita que la enderecemos. Por favor, no nos dejes. Te necesitamos. Más que nunca.-susurró contra su cara, apesadumbrado.

La silueta del _Hospital General De Los Ángeles _se mostraba ya ante él mientras una voz en su cerebro atacó imperturbable su razonamiento. *¿Y si Rose está en problemas? Tú no querrías que la abandonara a su suerte. Pero tampoco puedo dejarte sola con los médicos. Por favor, Pepper. Dime qué debo hacer…* Pero su mujer seguía inconsciente y no le contestó nada. Tony ahogó las lágrimas de impotencia que pugnaban por abandonar sus ojos.__

En cuanto le oyeron aterrizar, varios médicos, enfermeras y personal sanitario salieron a recibirle. Ya estaban acostumbrados, después de tantos años, a recibir en Urgencias a Iron Man portando algún herido que necesitaba atención inmediata. La cara de la doctora más joven palideció al comprobar de quién se trataba esta vez. Tony los miró con desolación a través del casco de su armadura. Y aunque nadie pudo ver la expresión de su cara tras el metal, todos imaginaron su angustia e ira cuando desaparecieron tras las puertas con Virginia Potts Stark en la camilla. Y muchos temieron por su propia integridad física si no llegaban a poder salvarla.

* * *

Rhodey también había llegado a _Industrias Stark _a toda la velocidad que le daban sus repulsores pero nada podría haberle preparado para lo que se encontró al llegar allí: el edificio estaba medio destrozado y todo era un caos. Dio una vuelta de reconocimiento y de pronto un destello luminoso llamó su atención, procedente de la ventana de uno de los pisos de oficinas. Se dirigió hacia allí con presteza. Cuando por fin llegó, la escena que contemplaron sus ojos lo dejó completamente anonadado.__

Rose inconsciente en el suelo, con su armadura destrozada y desactivada. Su hijo Patrick dentro de otra armadura similar, arrodillado en el suelo, intentando despertarla. Los gemelos, sucios y magullados, llenos de polvo, asustados con sus manitas apoyadas sobre la armadura inmóvil de su hermana. Como si la escena no fuese lo suficientemente perturbadora, de pronto se fijó en las paredes destrozadas y en las dos mujeres. La joven envuelta en una capa carmesí parecía muerta, palideció al constatar que la otra era Anna y parecía inconsciente.

\- ¡Papa, menos mal que estás aquí!- la voz desesperada de Patrick lo saco de sus pensamientos.- ¡Te necesitamos!

\- Hijo ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces tú con una armadura?-preguntó molesto.

\- Es mía. Rose la construyó para mí. Después te lo explicare todo, pero ahora tenemos que ayudarla.-dijo el chico angustiado.- No se despierta. Está herida. Harry le ha hecho un escáner médico y…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué le ha pasado? ¿Y por qué demonios está Anna atada y amordazada? ¿Y quién demonios es Harry?-preguntó el coronel desorientado.

\- ¡Anna es una traidora malvada!-gritó Edward entre lágrimas con cara furibunda. Su hermano gemelo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a fijar la vista en el cuerpo inerte de su hermana mayor.

\- Nos secuestró y le hizo daño a mamá.-murmuró William.

James Rupert Rhodes tragó saliva furiosamente. *Perfecto, la niñera ha resultado ser una secuestradora. Dios santo, Tony, Pepper ¿En qué estabais pensando cuando la contratasteis?*-pensó confuso.

\- Harry es la inteligencia artificial que controla mi armadura.-contestó Patrick a toda prisa.- Dice que hay que llevarla de inmediato a un hospital o morirá. Heridas internas de consideración en el pecho. Son los pulmones y el corazón… Pierde mucha sangre. Es muy grave. ¿Papá que hacemos?

Aquello lo hizo reaccionar de manera inmediata, como movido por un resorte. Era imperativo ayudar a su ahijada. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

\- Voy a llevarme a Rose. Quizá necesite ayuda para sacarla de esa armadura apagada… Tony tiene que saber esto de inmediato.-contestó mientras llamaba por teléfono a su mejor amigo.- Dios mío, Patrick es increíble que estés bien. Pepper también parece estar muy grave.

Rhodey no quiso ni imaginar lo que podría suponer para Tony perder a su mujer y a su hija el mismo día. Simplemente lo destrozaría por completo y jamás se repondría de algo como aquello. Miró a los gemelos con preocupación, quién sabe qué sería de ellos si… Intentó apartar todos aquellos sombríos pensamientos de su mente y se dispuso a despegar con la chica en brazos.

\- ¿La tía Pepper también?-musitó Patrick apenado.-¡Esas malditas debieron atacarla cuando secuestraron a los chicos!-apretó el puño derecho con tanta fuerza que se hizo daño, contrariado.

Su padre lo miró con fijeza desde el aire. *¿Había alguien más a parte de Anna metido en esto?* Lo primero era lo primero. Se concentró en llevar a Rose al hospital.

\- Patrick, coge a los niños y no te separes de ellos. Debéis reuniros con nosotros allí, en cuanto sea posible. Luego me contarás con detenimiento todo lo que ha pasado aquí. ¿Está claro?

\- Hay que vigilar a esa.-contestó su hijo señalando a la mujer.-La otra, la de la capa rojo carmesí está muerta, no se rendía y Rose no tuvo opción. Era ella o nosotros. Fue horrible.-recordó Patrick mientras un estremecimiento le recorría de arriba abajo.

James miró a su hijo seriamente. Sólo tenía 16 años, Rose sólo 19 eran demasiado jóvenes para empezar a vivir con cargas tan serias como esas sobre sus espaldas. Si es que la chica sobrevivía.

\- La gente de E.S.C.U.D.O está en camino. Coulson está al mando. No tardarán. Cuando lleguen cuéntaselo todo. Y que os escolten al hospital. En cuanto Tony se entere de esto, querrá tener a sus hijos cerca.

Los gemelos asintieron al unísono. Ellos también querían ver a sus padres cuanto antes.

\- ¿Papá está con Mamá?-preguntaron juntos con un hilo de voz.

\- Sí.-contestó Rhodey seriamente.

Ambos miraron al suelo apesadumbrados.

\- Mamá, Rose… Poneros buenas, por favor.-susurró William en un susurro apenas audible.-Su hermano le tocó el hombro para darle fuerzas.

A Rhodey se le partió el corazón. Jamás los había visto tan asustados y abatidos. Normalmente eran los seres más optimistas, traviesos y sonrientes de la tierra, pensó mientras se elevaba rápidamente en el cielo con la muchacha en brazos.

\- Patrick cuida de los chicos hasta que lleguen los demás. Nos vemos en el _Hospital General de Los Ángeles _.-se despidió.__

No se había elevado ni diez metros cuando Tony descolgó por fin el teléfono.

\- Rhodey estoy muy cerca de _Industrias Stark _¿Tú has llegado ya, como están los demás? ¿Has encontrado a los gemelos?__

\- Los chicos están bien. Es tu hija, Tony… Va a necesitar ayuda médica y tendrás que sacarla de su armadura. Se ha quedado sin energía.

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió a ambos durante unos breves instantes. Al piloto de aviación no le pareció nada bueno.

\- Rhodey, Rose está inconsciente ¿verdad?-preguntó por fin Tony en un tono nada halagüeño.

\- Como sabes… Aún no te lo había dicho…

\- Si estuviera consciente no me necesitarías a mí para decirte como sacarla de su armadura. ¿Es grave? Dímelo.-pidió con tono de angustia superlativo en la voz.

\- Lo es, Tony ¿Dónde estás?

\- Levanta la vista, justo encima de ti Rhodes. Os estoy viendo…-de pronto su corazón se saltó un latido al contemplar a su hija inerte en brazos de Máquina De Guerra. Imaginarlo era mil veces menos doloroso que verlo con sus propios ojos.- ¡Con un demonio que le han hecho!-gritó a través del intercomunicador sobresaltando a Rhodey.

Aquello era demasiado hasta para él. Dos de las personas cuyas vidas le importaban mucho más que la suya propia se encontraban en serio peligro de abandonarle para siempre. No pudo contenerse más y dejó que las lágrimas que intentaba ocultar con todas sus fuerzas se deslizaran desde sus ojos a sus mejillas, mojándole por entero la cara.

Hacía muchísimos años que Tony Stark no lloraba en público, algunos menos que no lo hacía en privado, pero de pronto sintió que apenas le importaba.

* * *

La cirugía fue ardua y laboriosa. Cuando Tony diseñó aquellos nuevos electromagnetos como posible mejora tecnológica de su reactor ARK jamás imaginó que deberían ser utilizados para salvar la vida de su hija. Pero ahí estaba, implantándolo en medio de su esternón sin haber realizado apenas tests previos. En cuanto los doctores estabilizaron sus heridas internas, él entró en juego con el pequeño electromagneto ARK anaranjado que le salvaría la vida y la ayudaría a recuperarse de manera rápida e inaudita.

Rose había tenido mucha suerte. Estaba viva y pronto estaría bien, pero había pagado un precio muy alto. Siempre debería llevar aquel electromagneto ARK en su pecho. Igual que él. No habían tenido otra salida, el doctor aseguró que sus lesiones pulmonares eran demasiado graves como para lograr su curación completa por medios tradicionales, seguirían avanzando hasta matarla. Tony no se lo pensó, no podía perderla. Tenía que frenar el progreso de aquellas heridas como fuera. Y si esa era la única manera, nadie le detendría.

Cuando Pepper lo supiera… Iba a sufrir lo indecible… Seguramente le culparía por todo con razón. Podía imaginarla reprochándole que todo aquello era debido a su absurda obsesión por salvar el mundo, que debería haber llegado antes. Quizás no lo soportara más y le dejara definitivamente. Pero, incluso aunque ese fuera el funesto desenlace de sus casi dieciocho años de matrimonio, ahora mismo Tony sólo deseaba que ella despertara. Aunque sólo fuera para pelearse con él a gritos. Verla así lo estaba matando lentamente.

Estaba en coma, y los médicos no sabían si lo lograría. Pero sí sabían que la única garantía que tenían de su supervivencia era que despertara antes de que acabara la semana, si no, sólo podían esperar el peor desenlace. Y sólo pensar en la posibilidad de perderla para siempre, hacía que Tony se estremeciera en un dolor, culpa y pena tan insoportables que habría querido ahogarse en alcohol hasta perder el sentido. Y si no lo había hecho era por Rose y los gemelos. Que ahora dependían por completo de él. Y porque Happy, Rhodey, Claire y Patrick no lo dejaban nunca solo, sospechaba que temerosos de que hiciera alguna tontería. Con sus antecedentes, no podía culparlos. Se turnaban para relevarle en el hospital. Cuidaban de él, le llevaban comida… No sabía que habría sido de ellos sin su ayuda desinteresada. Y no sabía que habría sido de sus hijos sin la providencial intervención de Patrick en aquella lucha infernal a la que todos se vieron abocados de improviso. Definitivamente el muchacho había demostrado muchísimo valor al ayudar a Rose a enfrentarse a las dos villanas. Eso tenía que reconocérselo.

Cuando Coulson y los demás llegaron a _Industrias Stark _se encargaron de recoger a los gemelos y de detener a Alice Williams, la tía materna de Justine. Ella era la mujer que se había hecho pasar por Anna Barks durante aquellos dos años. Su hermana mayor seguía encerrada bajo custodia de E.S.C.U.D.O debido a los horribles acontecimientos acaecidos ahora hacía diez años. Ella se había hecho cargo de su sobrina cuando la reinsertaron en la sociedad. Pero en lugar de resultar una buena influencia para ella, alimentó su odio y rencor junto con sus ganas de vengarse de los Stark. Fue ella quien ayudó a Justine a perfeccionar los diseños del generador de ondas electromagnéticas ideado por su madre. La asistió para que el nuevo prototipo fuese capaz de generar actividad sísmica de alto nivel con brillantes resultados. Los intelectos de Sylvia, Alice y la joven Justine habían conseguido elaborar un plan de venganza sin fisuras contra los Stark. O al menos, eso era lo que ellas creían. Pero una vez más, sus planes habían fracasado, y ahora su joven sobrina estaba muerta. Y ella pasaría muchos años a la sombra haciéndole compañía a su hermana.__

\- ¿Cómo está Rose?-preguntó Phil acercándose hasta Tony que observaba sin ver el cristal de la habitación de cuidados intensivos donde descansaba Pepper, inconsciente sobre la cama.

\- Se recuperará en unos días, el implante acelera el proceso de cicatrización.-musitó el ingeniero cansado y abatido.

Phil depositó una mano sobre su hombro intentando reconfortarlo, aunque sabía que era tarea poco menos que imposible dadas las circunstancias.

\- Virginia saldrá de esta. Es la persona más fuerte que conozco. Y tiene muchas y muy buenas razones por las que seguir viviendo.-aseguró el hombrecillo señalando con la cabeza a la pelirroja inerte, rodeada de máquinas y tubos que la mantenían con vida.- Sé que no sirve de mucho dadas las circunstancias, pero el Director Furia le pide disculpas por su comportamiento con usted el día de la crisis.

\- No le diga por donde me voy a meter sus disculpas, Coulson.

El hombrecillo esbozó un amago de sonrisa.

\- Realmente lamenta su comportamiento. Mañana le llamará para reiterarle sus disculpas formalmente.-Phil vió como Tony simplemente se encogía de hombros.-Queremos hablarle también sobre otros asuntos…

\- ¿La crisis de San Francisco se solventó con éxito?-preguntó de pronto interesado.

Habían pasado tantas cosas horribles en tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera había pensado por un segundo ni en los chicos ni en las personas que sufrieron los efectos de los horribles seísmos. Hasta ahora.

\- Sí, los chicos del equipo salvaron a toda la gente que pudieron. Cuando su hija destruyó el control remoto del generador de ondas electromagnéticas, los terremotos cesaron. Hubo unas cuantas réplicas pero nadie más resultó herido de consideración. Los Vengadores se quedaron allí y ayudaron hasta que todo el mundo estuvo a salvo. Cuando todo terminó, volvieron con sus familias, pero sé que todos esperan noticias suyas.

\- Dígales lo que ha pasado. Pero que necesito tiempo. Ahora mismo no puedo hablar con nadie. Me alegro de que todos estén bien.

Coulson asintió con la cabeza. Permanecieron callados por largo rato, uno junto al otro.

\- Poner todas esas vidas en peligro, amenazar la totalidad de la Costa Oeste, por una absurda venganza sin sentido. Nunca comprenderé qué demonios pasa por la cabeza de esa gentuza contra la que luchamos.-comentó el hombrecillo al fin.

\- La familia que se venga unida permanece unida. Además en una cárcel de máxima seguridad custodiada por ustedes ¿no, Coulson?-comentó Tony sin demasiadas ganas de hacer chistes.- Al menos debo agradecerles que la otra lunática, Sylvia Williams, no lograra escapar de sus dependencias.

\- Nadie escapa de nuestras dependencias.-replicó Coulson ofendido.-La chica era demasiado joven para encerrarla de por vida. No había cargos contra ella. La corte federal decidió enviarla a un reformatorio cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad. Solo desearía que Pepper y Rose nunca se hubiesen cruzado en su camino.

Tony bullía de rabia, pero en el fondo sabía que Phil tenía razón. Justine sólo era una niña, aunque si hubiera estado en sus manos acabar con aquello, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas para aquella mocosa. De todas formas, Rose se había encargado de ella y ya no volvería a ser un problema para ellos nunca más. Suspiró con tristeza. Y su mirada se perdió en la lejanía, mientras se daba la vuelta y acompañaba a Coulson hacia la puerta del final del pasillo. Se despidieron frente al ascensor y cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, se detuvo por un instante frente a la máquina de café. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para los lectores de cómic: he querido hacer un guiño muy especial a Rescate, la personalidad superhéorica de Pepper en los cómics. El electromagneto de tecnología ARK que a partir de ahora deberá llevar Rose en su pecho es similar en diseño, atributos y funcionamiento al que Tony le implanta a Pepper para salvar su vida en la saga "Las Cinco Pesadillas" de la colección "El Invencible Iron Man" escrita por Matt Fracttion y dibujada por Salvador Larroca. La época de estos autores en Iron Man es mi favorita, porque todos los números y sagas son grandiosos, los dibujos de personajes muy humanos, bonitos hasta decir basta y la personalidad de Pepper es explorada de forma maravillosa. Lo recomiendo mucho como una manera de introduciros en el mundo de los cómics. Fue mi bautismo de fuego y ahora estoy leyendo muchísimos más.
> 
> También observaréis referencias a los trailers de "Iron Man 3" tanto bombardeo de información ha animado mi imaginación ;)
> 
> Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a tres personas muy especiales y a las que quiero mucho, ellas son mis amigas: Nadia (a quién le encanta el drama en cuanto a ficción se refiere), Zaira y Vanessa porque siempre me animan. En más de una ocasión han sido mis lectoras beta para este tipo de capítulos de los que me sentía menos segura. Sus consejos me han ayudado a dotar de vida el final de esta historia. Y estoy segura de que sin ellas no habría salido airosa del reto. Gracias por vuestra amistad.


	29. Un Corazón Valeroso

Rose llevaba cinco días en el hospital y ya empezaba a estar cansada del lugar. Poco a poco se había ido encontrando mucho mejor. Ahora mismo estaba incorporada sobre la cama, William y Edward la acompañaban, sentados en sendas sillas de plástico a su lado, mirando su electromagneto ARK con ojos enormes. Patrick y sus padres también estaban allí de visita. Papá pasaría más tarde, como hacía siempre. A darle las buenas noches, despedirse de los gemelos que partirían a casa de los Rhodes y finalmente quedarse medio dormido de puro agotamiento junto a la cama de Mamá toda la noche, velando su sueño. Decía que quería estar allí por si se despertaba. Rose sabía que al principio, los médicos de cuidados intensivos se opusieron, pero pronto descubrieron que era imposible discutir con Tony Stark cuando se obsesionaba con una idea. Así que al final cedieron y se acostumbraron a su presencia nocturna constante en la pequeña habitación. Rose había visitado a Mamá en una ocasión, el día anterior. Habría querido ir andando, aunque fuera con muletas. Odiaba la maldita silla de ruedas en la que la obligaban a desplazarse, como si fuera una inválida. Asomarse a la habitación y verla así le había destrozado el corazón. Tenía que despertar pronto. O no sabía que sería de todos ellos. Ella era quién les mantenía unidos. Rose no podía imaginarse la vida sin su madre.

De pronto, las dos vocecillas curiosas que mejor conseguían sacarla de quicio en este mundo, la devolvieron bruscamente a la realidad.

\- ¿Y te duele?-preguntó Will inquieto, acercando su dedo inquisitivo hasta rozar la anaranjada superficie iluminada en su pecho.

\- No.-contestó su hermana con calma.

\- ¿Pica?-contraatacó Eddie suspicaz mirando el electromagneto ARK con atención.

\- No.-contestó la chica con un tono que delataba que empezaba a perder la paciencia ante semejante escrutinio pormenorizado.

\- ¿Cómo duermes por la noche?-preguntaron ambos niños al unísono.-Hace mucha luz.

\- Cerrando los ojos.-contestó Rose al borde de la exasperación.

\- ¿Y no te despierta?-dudó William.

Rose iba a contestar que cuando estaba muy cansada no se enteraba. Pero entonces su mejor amigo intervino, zanjando la ronda de preguntas.

\- Bueno, chicos ya está bien de incordiar a vuestra hermana, encima de que os ha salvado la vida. No seáis pesados.-comentó Patrick con ligera diversión.

\- Queremos saber cómo funciona la prótesis de alta tecnología y Papá no nos lo cuenta.-musitaron los chavales con una sombra de tristeza cruzándoles la carita.-Ahora nunca tiene ganas de hablar con nosotros.

Patrick y Rose se compadecieron de los niños. Todos echaban de menos el carácter alegre y chispeante de Tony, que últimamente no era el mismo. La chica volvió a rogar mentalmente porque su madre despertara pronto. Tenía que reconocer que jamás había visto a su padre tan taciturno y abatido como durante esta última semana.

\- Ese equipo podría ser utilizado en el futuro por la ciencia médica a gran escala, para infinidad de tratamientos.-aseveró Edward muy ufano.

\- Sobretodo avances importantes en traumatología.-aportó William a renglón seguido intercambiando una mirada fugaz de total comprensión con su hermano.

Patrick entornó los ojos ante su manera tan poco ortodoxa de hablar para unos chiquillos de 9 años y suspiró hondo, alucinado. Rose se rió.

Las conversaciones siguieron entre banalidades, James y Claire le contaron acerca de la reconstrucción de los edificios de _Industrias Stark _.__

\- Llevará tiempo. Por el momento están quitando los escombros.-aclaró el tío Rhodey con calma.

\- Nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre.-aseveró la tía Claire mientras su pelo negro se agitaba.-Tu padre de momento ha paralizado toda la actividad de la compañía. Me preocupa la mesa de accionistas principales, pero supongo que deberían entender por lo que estamos pasando.

\- Más les vale.-contestó Rose ligeramente molesta.-Mi madre ha dedicado su vida a que a ellos no les faltara un jugoso cheque sobre la mesa cada mes. Así que lo mínimo que podrían tener es un poco de paciencia. Estamos sufriendo una remodelación forzosa.

\- Ya basta de temas aburridos.-dijo Will de pronto.

\- Tienes razón, chaval.-comentó Rhodey dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, Rose?-preguntó la tía Claire con ligera preocupación, observándola de cerca con sus ojos azules.

\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Mejorando cada día que pasa. Realmente esta tecnología es sorprendente. Ya casi no me duele el pecho.-aseguró su ahijada con sinceridad.

Sus tíos asintieron aliviados. Y los pequeños sonrieron.

* * *

Un poco más tarde, Tony hacía su aparición rutinaria por la habitación de su hija. Aunque odiaba sumamente los hospitales ahora vivía allí, entre las plantas segunda y sexta del _Hospital General De Los Ángeles _. No se sentía con ánimo de dejar a sus chicas solas en aquel lóbrego lugar. Su compañía sin duda, les haría bien y contribuiría a su mejoría y por ende, a que todos pudiesen salir de allí en el mínimo tiempo necesario. Tan sólo hacía cortísimas visitas a su casa de Malibú para ducharse rápidamente y cambiarse de ropa aún con mayor rapidez. Cruzó el resto del pasillo de la sexta planta a grandes zancadas y en la puerta del cuarto de Rose se entretuvo charlando con James y Claire que salían a recibirle. Como cada tarde, su amiga le traía la cena en un tapper. La pobre Claire cocinaba de pena, pero Tony prefería picotear un poco de sus extrañas recetas de vegetales asados para no morir de inanición, porque bajar a la deprimente cafetería del hospital era algo que ni siquiera se planteaba. *Será por pocos días* pensó resignado mientras tomaba la bolsa de plástico que Claire le tendía.__

\- Gracias, Clarita. No sé cómo podría vivir sin saborear tus extraordinarias delicias de verduras.-le dijo sarcástico.

\- De nada, jefe.-sonrió ella ligeramente.-Haz el favor de dormir un poco más, estás ojeroso.

\- Los sillones del hospital, que son muy cómodos.-añadió él con ironía.

\- Ya… Verás cuando mi amiga se despierte y te vea así… Deberías cuidarte.

\- No me gustaría estar en su pellejo.-añadió Rhodey siguiendo la broma de su mujer.

\- Seguro que tenías esto planeado con Pepper. Durante tardes enteras cuchicheando lo mal que me alimento. Y ahora has visto tu oportunidad de cebarme a verduras. Te advierto que vuestro malévolo plan no funcionará. Lo primero que haré cuando salgamos de esto.-dijo señalando las paredes del funesto pasillo de hospital.-Será ir a comerme una buena hamburguesa grasienta. Podéis venir si queréis.-añadió inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

Al oír su voz, los gemelos salieron corriendo de la habitación y se le echaron encima como dos pequeños huracanes, estirándole de la pernera de los gastados vaqueros. Uno a cada lado. Tony se tambaleó ligeramente.

\- ¡Ey, pequeños monstruos!-les saludó con menor vehemencia de la que era habitual en él.

\- Papá ¿Hoy ya nos vamos a dormir a casa?-preguntaron a dúo, interesados.

\- No, hoy os quedáis con los tíos otra vez.-dijo Tony mirándolos con cierto remordimiento mal disimulado.

Los ojos azules de los dos niños le recordaban aquellos que llevaba varios días sin poder mirar. De hecho, eran idénticos en forma y color. La angustia volvió a invadir cada fibra de su ser. *¿Y si Pepper no despertaba? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Qué sería de él?*

Rhodey y Claire debieron notarlo porque de inmediato se ofrecieron a irse para casa con Will y Eddie, darles de cenar y acostarlos. Le prometieron que mañana estarían allí a primera hora. Tony se sentía seguro mientras los niños estuviesen a cargo de los Rhodes, sabía que nada malo les pasaría y estarían mucho más cómodos que con él. Mejor atendidos. Sufrirían menos. No sabía cómo agradecerles tanta ayuda a sus amigos. Patrick salió también en ese momento, tras despedirse de Rose y le chocó la mano a Tony antes de unirse a los suyos.

\- Nos vemos mañana, tío Tony.

\- Hasta mañana, chaval.-contestó él.

Cruzó el umbral de la habitación de Rose intentando sobreponerse a su tormento interior. Su hija también le necesitaba. Así que esbozó un intento de sonrisa cansada, esperando que funcionara. Rose lo miró, sentada desde su cama y le devolvió una sonrisa ligera, invitándolo a sentarse en la silla que le quedaba más próxima. Su padre hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia y se sentó junto a ella, sobre la mullida cama, con una pierna doblada y la otra balanceándose fuera del colchón. Dejó la bolsa de las verduras sobre la silla, con un gesto rápido y simple, centrando toda su atención en su hija.

\- ¿Cómo sigue mamá?-le preguntó Rose con tono interesado y preocupado.

\- Igual.-contestó Tony mohíno-¿Y tú, Super Rosie? ¿Cómo va eso?-señaló el círculo de luz anaranjada en medio de su pecho, que se transparentaba perfectamente bajo el camisón del hospital.

\- No es tan malo como parece. Aunque creo que tú ya lo sabes ¿no?-dijo señalando el punto de luz azul que lucía él bajo su camiseta gris.- Al menos estoy viva y dadas las circunstancias no puedo quejarme.-dijo la chica intentando esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su padre.-Gracias, Papá. Si no fuera por ti no seguiría respirando. Además apenas me duelen las heridas de guerra. Si te soy sincera, para lo que ha ocurrido me encuentro de maravilla.

Rose se ahorró el decirle a su padre que llevaba dos noches soñando con la muerte de Justine. Repitiendo en su mente el terrible momento una y otra vez. Seguía con pesadillas nocturnas, pero no quería angustiarle más, ya bastante tenía él con sus propias y graves preocupaciones.

Tony la miró con tristeza.

\- Desearía que no hubieras tenido que pasar por todo esto. Tendría que haber sabido… Haber vuelto antes, o no haberme ido… Lo siento tanto, cariño.

\- No podías, inutilicé los protocolos de alarma.-aportó ella acercando su mano hasta la suya.-Por favor, Papá no te culpes. Es lo más idiota que he hecho en la vida.

\- Nuestro enorme ego nunca se ha caracterizado por traernos nada bueno, hija. A veces desearía que te parecieras menos a mí.-contestó apenado.

\- Me encanta parecerme a ti.-dijo Rose con sinceridad.

Por primera vez en cinco días, Tony esbozó una sonrisa genuinamente alegre.

\- Te quiero tanto, cariño…

Rose lo miró con fijeza y acarició la gran mano que sostenía la suya, consciente del grandísimo esfuerzo que siempre le suponía a su padre verbalizar esas palabras.

\- Yo también, Papá. Me alegro de que hayamos podido hablar a solas. Lo echaba de menos. Nuestras charlas intensas.-dijo la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo derecho en confianza.

\- Si tan sólo tu madre se recuperara…

\- Mamá saldrá de esta, estoy segura.-dijo la chica pelirroja con decisión.-Ven a verme en cuanto se despierte.

\- No te preocupes, lo haré.-contestó Tony de inmediato. Estrechando de nuevo su pequeña mano entre las suyas.

* * *

La luz de las primeras horas de la mañana entraba por las amplias ventanas de la insulsa habitación de hospital cuando Pepper se despertó desconcertada. Sentía que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y notaba ligeras punzadas de dolor por todo el cuerpo. Lentamente, todavía medio adormecida por los sedantes, dejó que las sensaciones a su alrededor se asentaran en su cerebro. Casi no oía sonidos, solo las leves vibraciones del monitor cardíaco. Notó el conocido y agradable tacto de la piel de Tony sobre su mano derecha, y sonrió para sí misma. Intentó abrir los ojos, era costoso. Finalmente consiguió abrirlos lenta y pausadamente, sus párpados revolotearon mientras sus pupilas se acostumbraban de nuevo a la luz. Cuando por fin consiguió enfocar la mirada, distinguió a Tony que descansaba en un sillón a su lado, medio doblado, la cabeza apoyada a medias sobre el respaldo. Sujetaba una de sus manos entre las suyas, se había quedado dormido al lado de su cama, el cansancio acumulado de los últimos días de incertidumbre finalmente le había vencido. Sonrió para sí misma enternecida de verle allí, con ella. Dando muestras de haberse quedado cuidándola toda la noche. Pepper se removió en la cama, era como si necesitara moverse. Sus miembros estaban agarrotados de permanecer en la misma posición. Y ese horrible dolor de cabeza que martilleaba sin cesar. Instintivamente se llevó la mano izquierda a la sien, un poco asustada comprobó que la tenía vendada. El leve movimiento bastó para despertar a Tony que levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos asombrados y alegres.

\- Oh gracias… Gracias, Pep.-dijo él en tono reverente y aliviado.-Estás despierta.-saltó del sillón como movido por un resorte para observarla con detenimiento y siguió apretando su mano tranquilizadoramente.

\- Tony…-contestó ella suavemente.-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó desconcertada.-Me duele horriblemente la cabeza… ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital?

\- Te golpeaste, fue horrible. Llevas varios días en coma. Empezaba a creer, no quiero ni, creía que… ¡Pero estás despierta!-dijo mientras le invadían la más pura alegría y alivio.- Los médicos me dijeron que si te despertabas estarías bien. Oh Pepper, vas a estar bien. Vas a estar… Los niños, tienen que verte. Los niños…-se entrecortó acelerado.

\- ¿Los niños?-preguntó ella desorientada.-¿Sabes que me vendría genial ahora mismo? Una buena dosis de Advil… Este dolor de cabeza es insoportable.

\- Claro, claro.-contestó su marido alterado.-Tengo que avisar a los médicos. Espera un momento. Vuelvo enseguida.

De repente dio dos pasos hacia delante, se acercó a ella, le dio un beso rápido en la frente y salió por la puerta como una flecha, en busca de los médicos y las enfermeras. Mientras revolucionaba el control de enfermería armando un escándalo considerable y ganándose el odio de todo el personal hospitalario, sólo era capaz de pensar la alegría que se llevarían todos cuando llegaran de visita por la tarde. No podía esperar a darles la noticia.

Pepper lo observó desaparecer por la puerta con detenimiento, se recostó mejor contra la almohada y luego suspiró mientras pensaba desconcertada *¿Qué niños? Que yo sepa sólo tenemos una hija de siete años y se llama Rose.*

Durante el resto de la mañana, los médicos se dedicaron a realizarle pruebas y más pruebas bajo la atenta mirada de Tony, que no se separó de ella ni un solo segundo.

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, en su habitación de la sexta planta, la mano suave de Patrick seguía entrelazada con la de Rose. Su dedo pulgar trazaba pequeños círculos relajantes sobre su palma extendida sobre el mullido colchón de la cama de hospital. La pelirroja entrecerró ligeramente los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, nueva y agradable al mismo tiempo… Casi como… El recuerdo del beso fugaz que habían compartido le iluminó la cara.

\- Es un alivio comprobar que todavía puedes sonreír.-la voz del muchacho la sacó de su ensoñación y la sobresaltó levemente.-A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado.

\- Euh… Sí…-balbuceó ella como ausente. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de en qué estaba pensando. Sin poder evitarlo, algo de rubor se condensó en sus blancas mejillas.

Rose debía reconocer que estaba aterrorizada. Aquellos sentimientos eran totalmente nuevos y desconocidos para ella, pero en cierta manera, era como si siempre hubieran estado ahí. Latentes, esperando por manifestarse. Por otro lado, el haber estado a punto de morir le daba a todo una extraña perspectiva. Bajó los ojos hasta su reactor ARK anaranjado. Gracias a él ya estaba casi recuperada, seis días después de sufrir una hemorragia interna masiva y una parada cardíaca por shock hipovolémico. Los médicos decían que era un milagro, que jamás habían visto nada parecido. Rose sabía que no lo era. Se trataba de ciencia y tecnología Stark, la más avanzada del planeta. Otra persona ahora estaría muerta. Suspiró hondo. Otra persona no se habría visto envuelta en primer lugar en aquel desastroso incidente.

\- Debe ser difícil para ti ¿no? Más sabiendo de primera mano, por tu padre, lo que es tener que vivir con eso.-comentó Patrick señalando hacia donde apuntaba su mirada.-Ayer no quise decir nada con tus hermanos delante.

\- Al menos sé lo que es. No duele. Pero siento que es como si llevara expuesto mi corazón a la vista de todo el mundo. Es una sensación muy extraña.

El chico no contestó nada a aquello, tan sólo apretó con cariño su mano, en gesto tranquilizador.

\- Gracias por venir a verme Pat, lo necesitaba. Papá lleva días hablándome sin parar sobre la tecnología que me ha implantado, asegurándome que todo saldrá bien… Soltando sus discursos sin sentido. Esos que elabora cuando está preocupado y se siente culpable de algo. Ya sabes cómo es. Lo de Mamá lo tiene alteradísimo, espero por el bien de todos que se recupere pronto.

Su mejor amigo asintió con comprensión. Levantó la mirada hacia ella y sus ojos azules la reconfortaron de inmediato, sin necesidad de palabras. Rose volvió a sentir una punzada de aquella nueva emoción recién descubierta, que parecía anidar en la base de su estómago. No se parecía a nada que hubiese sentido con anterioridad, no era sólo curiosidad, no era sólo deseo, era algo más y no sabía si estaba preparada para afrontarlo. Apartó la mirada con timidez, clavándola de pronto en las sábanas blancas de su cama.

\- Tengo algo importante que decirte.-susurró en voz muy baja. Los ojos del chico se abrieron esperanzados, acarició su mano con suavidad, invitándola a continuar.- Estar a punto de morir te da perspectiva.-continuó ella un poco más alto.-Durante el enfrentamiento con Justine, yo… Sabía que algo andaba mal, que quizá no sobreviviría a las heridas que me causó el derrumbe. Me costaba mucho respirar y me dolía mucho…-se entrecortó ligeramente, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.-Entonces me di cuenta de que no quería morir sin volver a besarte.-sollozó.-Sin que supieras que creo que siento algo por ti. Todavía no estoy muy segura… Pero… Podemos trabajar en ello, lo que quiero decir…

Patrick le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que Rose había visto en su vida.

\- Shhh Rose, está bien. Tranquila.-dijo con calma.-Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba.-contestó ilusionado.-Muchísimo más.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Esto es nuevo para mí, Pat y necesito tiempo para aclarar mis sentimientos y… Sé que tú lo descubriste antes que yo…-se entrecortó insegura, sin saber demasiado bien como continuar.

\- ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta de que te quería?-preguntó el muchacho contento.

Rose se estremeció ligeramente. Ahí estaban: esas dos palabras que su cerebro se negaba a admitir y manifestar en voz alta. Tan sólo le acarició los dedos con suavidad, sus manos todavía entrelazadas, y le instó a continuar.

\- No, pero me gustaría saberlo.-dijo con una mezcla de curiosidad, ansiedad e ilusión que no sabía muy bien como describir.

\- Fue cuando te marchaste a Massachussets. Te echaba tanto de menos que hasta dolía. Mi madre bromeaba conmigo diciendo cosas como "nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde" y sin saberlo, estaba dando en el clavo. Había días en que me encontraba fatal y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Los días en que me llamabas o recibía mensajes tuyos eran los mejores. Bueno… Hasta que empezaste a contarme cosas sobre todos tus nuevos amigos y que aquel chico te gustaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Ian.-contestó la pelirroja recordando vagamente al muchacho moreno y pecoso de la clase de robótica.

\- Sí, bueno. Ese fue el primero.-contestó el chico.-Me entraron ganas de matarlo cuando me contaste que te había besado. Pensé que eran celos de amigo, solamente estúpidos celos protectores sin más, que se me pasaría con el tiempo... Que debía dejarte ir. Pero no podía. Porque tenerte cerca era todo lo que deseaba, Rosita. Incluso aunque te pasaras el día hablándome del maldito Ian o… ¿Cómo se llamaba el otro cretino?

\- Peter.-aportó ella risueña.

\- Ese. ¡Oh como los odiaba, Rosita! Si entonces hubiera tenido acceso a una armadura habría volado hasta allí para impedir que volvieran a acercarse a ti.

\- Por lo menos me alegro de que tuvieras el buen juicio de no contarle a mi padre que estaba saliendo con chicos. Si se hubiese enterado, los habría intentado matar pero de verdad.

\- Jamás te habría delatado. Tú me hacías confidencias. Estuve tentado por los celos, pero ante todo siempre has sido mi mejor amiga. No habría sido justo traicionar nuestra amistad.

Rose tenía que admitir que la lealtad de su amigo era impresionante. Una de sus mayores virtudes, sin duda alguna.

\- ¿Qué pasó entonces con Eve Gardiner?-preguntó ella interesada.

\- Fue una cita desastrosa. La dejé en su casa a las diez y ni siquiera la besé. Creo que todavía sigue resentida conmigo por aquello. No debí aceptar la invitación para su baile de graduación.

La pelirroja sonrió con despreocupación. Su electromagneto ARK lanzó una especie de destello brillante anaranjado.

\- ¿Pensaste en mi mientras estabas con ella?-preguntó con curiosidad mal disimulada.

Patrick asintió con la cabeza.

\- Todo el tiempo. Ese día supe que ninguna chica podría ocupar en mi vida el lugar que ocupabas tú. Y fue horrible darme cuenta de esa certeza porque me imaginaba que tú, bueno... Que tu no sentías lo mismo por mí.

De pronto, Rose cayó en la cuenta de algo muy importante. Algo que no había tenido en cuenta hasta aquel momento.

\- Patrick… Lo del otro día, quiero decir… Cuando nosotros dos… Cuando tú… ¿Fue tu primer beso?-le preguntó con asombro.

\- Eres la primera para mí, Rose.-contestó él con solemnidad.- De alguna forma, siempre lo has sido. Y sinceramente, no sé que habría sido de mí si te pierdo.

La sinceridad de su mirada cargada de cariño fue demasiado para la joven Stark, que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, adelantándose y besándole con decisión. De inmediato, cerró los ojos para amplificar la agradable sensación. Esta vez fue mucho más que un mero roce. Rose buscó acceso a sus labios e intentó que él entreabriera la boca, jugueteando con su labio inferior en un intento de mostrarle la manera de profundizar un poco más el beso. Era lo que necesitaban en aquel momento. Se olvidaron del mundo y todo lo que tenían alrededor.

Pero el resto del mundo no se había olvidado de ellos. Tony acababa de llegar para contarle a su hija que Pepper estaba consciente por fin y que se iba a recuperar, cuando se quedó paralizado en el umbral de la habitación, estático de ira ante el bizarro espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos: su Rosie, su niña, su pequeña ¡enrollándose con ese mequetrefe de Patrick delante de sus narices! Se quedó paralizado donde estaba preguntándose si seguir su primer impulso de acercarse en dos zancadas, separarlos de inmediato y mandar a Rhodey Junior a su casa con una orden de alejamiento a menos de 300 metros de su hija hasta que ella cumpliera los treinta años era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero por todos los diablos, creía que ellos dos se apreciaban como amigos, como hermanos, como Rhodey y él. Oh no, pensar en eso no lo estaba mejorando. Inhaló hondo. Creía que se podía confiar en ese chaval, pero si era casi de la familia, obviamente estaba equivocado.

Tony dio un par de pasos cortos y dubitativos hacia delante, se pasó la mano por el pelo sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. No se podía confiar en los adolescentes, siguió pensando. Cuestión de hormonas. Aunque una extraña vocecilla en su interior intentaba abrirse paso a duras penas dentro de su enfurecida mente. Intentaba recordarle que quizá Patrick no fuese lo peor que podía pasarle a Rose en cuanto a salir con chicos se refería. Era un mal inevitable. Se habían criado casi juntos, él sabía que el pequeño Rhodes era un buen chico, leal y por lo que parecía lo bastante valiente como para arriesgar su vida por la niña. Rose ahora podría estar muerta de no ser por él. Pepper estaría de acuerdo con esto, decidió mientras constataba que tantos años al lado de su mujer, escuchando sus razonamientos racionales y prácticos, le estaban volviendo un blando. Porque se quedó quieto donde estaba y tan sólo tosió ligeramente para delatar su presencia, con los brazos en jarras y cara seria.

Los chavales se separaron de inmediato. Rose lo miró con tanta sorpresa en sus ojos marrones que casi parecía que lo estuviera confundiendo con una aparición fantasmal. De inmediato se ruborizó como un tomate. Los ojos azules de Patrick se agrandaron y rápidamente soltó la mano de la chica que todavía mantenía en la suya, mirándolo con expresión de pánico apenas mal disimulada. Dio un respingo y se levantó de la silla de pronto, como movido por un resorte.

\- Tío Tony…-balbuceó temiéndose lo peor.-Yo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir metiéndose en problemas, Tony lo cortó con una floritura de su mano derecha.

\- Como estoy de tan buen humor, voy a hacer como si aquí no hubiese pasado nada. No he visto nada… NADA en absoluto.-recalcó teatralmente mientras se regocijaba de la alterada reacción de los muchachos.

\- Eso quiere decir…-empezó Rose atando cabos respecto al hecho de que su padre estuviese de pronto tan contento que no pensara armarles un espectáculo por lo que acababa de presenciar e intentando que se olvidara lo antes posible de ello.-¡Que Mamá ya está bien! ¿Se ha despertado?-preguntó completamente alborozada.

\- Tu madre está fuera de peligro.-asintió su padre mientras esbozaba una de sus sonrisas más autenticas, genuinamente feliz.

La cara de Rose se encendió de increíble felicidad.

\- Papá ¡es la mejor noticia del mundo! Es… es genial. Por fin.

\- Sí, la hemos recuperado.-aseveró Tony con los ojos brillantes, al borde de las lágrimas.- He venido en cuanto han terminado de hacerle todas las pruebas. Le han dado calmantes para el dolor de cabeza pero quiere verte cuanto antes.-de pronto se entrecortó.

Patrick los miró a ambos con interés, alegrándose porque la tía Pepper estuviese bien. Pero de pronto los dos se habían quedado como en trance.

\- ¿Algo anda mal?-preguntó el chico intrigado.

\- Tu madre no recuerda nada del accidente.-empezó Tony.-Tiene amnesia retrógrada. Cuando despertó no recordaba a tus hermanos… Ahora parece que está empezando a recuperar retazos… Pero… Cree que aún tienes siete años.-siguió con lentitud.-El médico dice que se va a recuperar, que es cuestión de tiempo y que debemos ayudarla. Dicen que no es grave, sólo está desorientada. Tendrías que ver a tus hermanos. Llevan toda la tarde intentando que se acuerde de ellos. Va a ser bueno que te vea, la ayudará a encajar las piezas en su sitio. Pero vamos a tener que explicarle…

\- Esto.-terminó Rose la frase señalándose su electromagneto ARK con los dedos de la mano derecha.

Su padre asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente preocupado.

\- Por cierto, cariño… Lo de los besuqueos. Que no se repita.-aportó con seriedad.

\- Papá, ya tengo casi diecinueve años. Soy mayor de edad, no puedes decirme a quién puedo o no puedo besar.-contestó ella resolutiva.

Tony abrió la boca para contestar, poco después volvió a cerrarla igual que haría un pez fuera del agua. La miró con ojos enormes, como si no la conociera, suspiró hondo. Levantó la mano, parecía que iba a decirle algo. Rose aguardó estoica esperando por la retahíla de gritos a los que tenía toda la intención de contestar, cuando de pronto, su padre se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación y justo cuando alcanzó el borde de la puerta se giró para mirarla y decirle solamente:

\- De acuerdo, señorita mayor de edad. Pero procura que no sea en mi presencia o la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente. Vamos, os espero al lado de la máquina de café.-dijo con rapidez.-Necesito un buen chute de cafeína para borrar vuestros besuqueos indecentes de mi mente.

\- ¡Papá nuestro beso no tenía nada de indecente!-protestó Rose indignada.-No me confundas contigo. O tengo que recordarte las veces que os he pillado a ti y a Mamá…

\- ¡Eso es completamente distinto Rose María!-la cortó él indignado volviéndose completamente para encararla, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.-Tu madre y yo llevamos años casados, tenemos una familia y tú eres muy joven todavía para…

\- ¡Ah claro!-reiteró la pelirroja todavía más indignada.-Ahora resultará que tu no hacías ESAS COSAS antes de casarte con Mamá. No… ¿Qué digo con Mamá? ¿Con cuantas fue que estuviste antes? Ni siquiera podría adivinar el número aunque lo intentara.-terminó molesta.

A Tony le cambió el semblante. De pronto parecía como si una sombra de tristeza o remordimiento cruzara por su cara, diluyendo la indignación anterior. Patrick se había arrimado contra la pared, intentando en vano desaparecer, apenado por haber causado una discusión entre padre e hija y temiendo resultar incluido en la conversación.

\- Rose…-empezó por fin.-Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, muchísimos errores. Pero el más grande de todos fue desperdiciar toda mi juventud relacionándome con gente que no valía la pena. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes de cuanto quería a tu madre. Ojalá hubiésemos vivido mucho más tiempo juntos.

\- Papá… Lo siento.-se disculpó la joven.-No debí… No soy nadie para juzgarte.

Tony se acercó un momento y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Yo tampoco debí juzgarte mal a ti. Creo que tienes razón. No hay nada indecente en un beso cuando se ofrece con cariño.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Patrick suspiró hondo, relajado por fin y le alcanzó las muletas. Rose las cogió y empezó a levantarse de la cama. La mejoría era notable y ya no necesitaba la silla de ruedas. Poco a poco empezó a caminar apoyándose ligeramente en las prótesis. Con su nuevo novio a un lado y su padre al otro. Todos juntos, abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

Tony les guió, comentándoles por el camino que los médicos habían cambiado a Pepper de habitación y la habían subido al mismo pasillo donde estaban. Unas cuantas habitaciones hacia la izquierda. El griterío en cuidados intensivos había provocado un conflicto con el personal sanitario y esa había sido la decisión más acertada. La habitación de Pepper había llegado a estar completamente abarrotada. Happy había llegado en cuanto recibió la llamada de Tony. Rhodey y Claire también se habían personado inmediatamente con los gemelos para que pudiesen ver a su madre cuanto antes. En medio de la algarabía de gritos de alegría y expresiones de afecto, Pepper intentaba recordar algo más de su vida reciente sin apenas conseguirlo. Los gemelos se habían sentado en la cama con ella, uno a cada lado y la miraban intrigados.

\- Mami… ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de nosotros?-volvió a preguntar Edward con ansiedad.

\- No cariños.-suspiró con pesar, estoy un poco confusa.- ¿Podéis perdonarme? No recuerdo gran cosa de los años previos al accidente. Sin duda, debéis ser mis hijos.-siguió con tono tranquilizador.-Tenéis mis ojos.-constató sorprendida.- Y parecéis dos pequeños Tonys en miniatura.-sonrió mientras les acariciaba el oscuro cabello alternativamente, en gesto tierno.-Es sólo que no recuerdo todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, ¿Me ayudaréis a poder hacerlo?

\- ¡Claro Mami!- contestaron los dos niños animados.- Podemos contarte historias muy divertidas.-aportó William.

\- Y hacerte dibujos.-aseveró Edward de inmediato.

\- O un video.-siguió Will.

Pronto parloteaban animados completando la frases del otro, como solían hacer. A Pepper le estaba costando seguir su animada conversación. La falta de costumbre, supuso.

\- Bueno, ya está bien chicos ¡Dejad a Mamá respirar!-acudió Claire en su rescate.- ¿No veis que todavía está un poco confundida?

Los gemelos se bajaron de la cama con ligera reticencia. Pero obedecieron porque querían que su madre se recuperara lo antes posible. Pepper miró a Claire con profundo agradecimiento y es estiró un poquito, acomodándose mejor. Por fin parecía que empezaba a dolerle menos la cabeza pero el maldito zumbido proseguía.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, propiciando la entrada de Tony, Patrick y Rose en la habitación. Pepper parpadeó con sorpresa al contemplar la carita de su hija, los ojos marrones, el pelo pelirrojo y constatar que tenía delante a toda una mujer y no la pequeña niña de siete años que ella recordaba.

\- Oh Dios mío ¿Rose, eres tú? Pero… ¡Estas tan mayor!-exclamó desconcertada.- Yo… esas muletas, ¿Es por lo del accidente? ¿Estabas conmigo?-siguió observándola con detenimiento hasta que sus inquisitivos ojos se posaron sobre la estructura naranja en su pecho.- Pero… ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? Tú.-exclamó furiosa señalando a Tony con el dedo.- ¿¡Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hija!?

Su marido tragó saliva, la miró con fijeza y dijo intentando sonar calmado y confiado:

\- Pep, por favor. No te alteres. Era la única manera de salvarla…

\- Sabía que esto pasaría.-murmuró Rose por lo bajito en la oreja de Patrick.-Se va a poner peor…

Su madre la ignoró completamente, centrando toda su ira desmedida en Tony.

\- Oh claro, seguro que era la única manera. Pero ¿Por qué tuviste que llegar a esto? ¡Ha estado a punto de morir! MI HIJA. ¡Y ahora deberá llevar uno de tus ridículos chismes en su pecho durante el resto de su vida!-chilló fuera de sí.- Porque como siempre, estabas demasiado ocupado con algún asunto de ese maldito Furia y su organización. Por eso Anna me atacó y… ¡Oh Dios!-se llevó la mano a la sien con un movimiento reflejo mientras una punzada de dolor la sacudía entera.

\- ¡Pepper!-chilló Tony terriblemente asustado.

\- ¡Mamá!-gritaron Rose y los gemelos.

\- Estoy bien, maldito imbécil.-siguió ella mirándolo furibunda.

\- ¿Seguro?-dudó Rose.-¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?

Su madre la ignoró olímpicamente y centró toda su atención en su marido.

\- Pep, acabas de recordarlo todo ¿me equivoco?-preguntó el alborozado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, todavía muy enfadada.

\- Si, lo recuerdo.-miró a los gemelos con profundo amor y grandísima preocupación de madre.- Will, Eddie os recuerdo. Es un milagro que estéis bien.-volvió a mirar a Tony con cara de querer matarlo.- Lo recuerdo todo. La bruja de Anna me hizo esto, por lo menos veo que llegaste a tiempo de detenerla y salvar a los chicos.

\- Nosotros lo hicimos.-comentó Rose de lo más orgullosa, señalando a Patrick.- A ella y a Justine Hammer.

\- ¿Qué?-volvió a alterarse su madre.-¿Por eso estás herida, por ponerte a jugar a los superhéroes? Rose esto no es lo que esperaba de tí… Cuántas veces te lo he dicho…

\- No juego a nada, soy una heroína.-masculló la joven pelirroja.

\- Si no fuera por Rose habríamos muerto Mamá.-aportaron los gemelos al unísono.

\- ¿Qué?-preguntó Pepper sin comprender y mirando de nuevo a Tony furibunda.-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas mientras tu hija y tu ahijado jugaban a intentar que los matasen?

\- Teníamos la situación controlada, Mamá.

Patrick secundó a su novia en su razonamiento asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Ya lo veo, Rose. Tan controlada que si sigues respirando es gracias a un reactor ARK.-contraatacó su madre entrecerrando los ojos y sujetándose el puente de la nariz con gesto cansado.-Dios mío, ahora mismo no sé si puedo lidiar con todo esto. Estoy demasiado débil.-suspiró, para volver a la carga casi de inmediato.-Y no creas ni por un segundo que esto va a quedar así, Anthony Edward Stark.

A pesar del tono amenazante y del uso del nombre completo, presagios que no auguraban nada bueno para él, Tony se acercó a ella con intención de acariciarla y abrazarla, queriendo relajarla, depositando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, en ese gesto tan característico suyo.

\- Tony… Que haces...-reaccionó ella a la defensiva.-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme!

De pronto, lívida de rabia y sin poder contener sus emociones encontradas, Pepper le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, dejándole una pequeña marca de sus dedos en la cara.

\- ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!-gritó fuera de sí su mujer.-¡Nuestros hijos y Patrick podrían haber muerto!

\- Pero Pep…-comentó él mohíno y sumamente triste, mientras se frotaba la mejilla con fuerza.-¿Crees que yo no he sufrido? ¿Crees que no fue difícil para mí tener que implantarle un reactor a Rose? ¿Crees que no he pasado todos estos días deseando que despertaras?-gritó él a su vez.- Y después intentando que recordaras. Incluso aun cuando sabía que el resultado podría ser este…

Todos los presentes se habían quedado de piedra escuchándolos discutir de tal manera. No era ni de lejos la primera vez, el matrimonio Stark contaba con una larga lista de tremendas discusiones a gritos a sus espaldas. Pero la gente del hospital no los conocía de nada. Varios médicos se acercaron con expresión interrogante y Tony los echó con cajas destempladas. Fue en ese momento cuando Claire decidió que sería mejor si todos salían de la habitación. Rose y los gemelos intentaron quedarse, pero sus tíos y Happy Hogan fueron tajantes con ellos y los sacaron de la habitación a toda prisa. Sabían que el matrimonio necesitaba hablar largo y tendido sobre aquello. Y era mejor que lo hicieran a solas.

\- Tony…-siguió Pepper en cuanto todos salieron.-No te estoy acusando de no preocuparte por nosotros. Sé lo mucho que nos quieres, es sólo… Demasiado estrés, demasiados peligros, durante demasiados años. No puedo soportar más tiempo esta vida. Yo no puedo… Y si tú sigues empeñado… Quizá debamos separar nuestros caminos y terminar con esto de una buena vez.-dijo apenada y arrepentida de haberle pegado.

\- No… Pepper…-contestó él con voz y mirada herida.-Por favor no lo digas. Esto no puede acabar así. No después de tantos años, no con los niños…

\- Precisamente por los niños. Al menos Will y Eddie todavía pueden crecer en un ambiente normal y tener un futuro que no esté ligado a llevar una luz fluorescente en su tórax de por vida. Tony, piensa en tus hijos. Es lo mejor.

Su marido no contestó nada. Simplemente la miró largamente a los ojos y después dijo:

\- Esa es la última salida y no pienso darme por vencido. Ni se te ocurra pronunciar la palabra divorcio Virginia STARK.- Voy a llevarme a los niños a casa. Te vendrá bien descansar. Ha sido un día muy largo.

Y salió sin darle tiempo a replicar. No podía enfrentar aquello. No ahora, cuando acababa de recuperarla. Cuando atravesó la puerta de la sala de espera se acercó a los gemelos y les dijo con seriedad:

\- Hoy por fin dormiremos todos en casa, chicos. Mamá necesita tiempo a solas para pensar y mucho descanso.-comentó todavía algo mohíno.

Rose se preocupó de inmediato.

\- Papá… ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Tranquila Rosie. Tu madre ha pasado por mucho en muy poco tiempo. Estaremos bien. Si necesitas algo, llámanos. Vendremos enseguida. Los tíos o yo. ¿Vale cariño?

-Sí, contestó ella algo entristecida.-realmente se sentía culpable de que sus padres se estuvieran peleando y no sabía qué hacer.

William y Edward se alegraron sobremanera de volver a casa con Papá, más aún sabiendo que su madre estaba bien y por fin se acordaba de ellos. Sin embargo, seguían un poco preocupados por los gritos y la discusión que habían presenciado.

Rose se quedó mirando como todos se alejaban por el pasillo. Se despidió de Patrick dándole un beso en la mejilla. Empezaba a ser toda una experta con las muletas, así que giró graciosamente sobre sí misma y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la habitación de su madre. La encontró enjugándose pequeñas lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel, de pronto se sobresaltó al encontrarla allí.

\- Mamá ¿puedo entrar?

\- Claro, cariño, pasa.

\- ¿Puedo decirte algo?-tanteó la chica.-Tú y Papá juntos sois definitivamente mejores que cada uno de vosotros por separado y además mira lo que habéis creado. Mírame a mi.-sonrió la muchacha.- ¿Soy o no soy genial?

Su madre no pudo menos que sonreírle de vuelta. Ego Stark en estado puro. Rose se parecía tanto a Tony que era hasta gracioso. Seguramente la niña se habría metido en la pelea por su cuenta. Tendría que tener una conversación muy seria con ella.

-Yo también lo creo, Rose pero hay veces que este tipo de vida, siempre al borde de la muerte, no es lo que habría querido para vosotros. Para nuestra familia. Quiero muchísimo a tu padre. Por eso mismo estoy tan enfadada. No podría soportar que os pasara algo irreparable, a ninguno de vosotros. Es… Yo, lo siento, cariño. Siento que a partir de ahora tengas que vivir con ese reactor ARK en tu pecho durante el resto de tu vida y no… No es justo. Creo que ya hemos sufrido bastante. Creo que es hora de que tu padre se retire de la vida superheroica.

Rose no contestó nada. Pero pensó que estaba completamente de acuerdo con ella. Y que era su obligación cubrir esa vacante laboral.

Por suerte, Pepper no era capaz de leer mentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está muy imbuido de médicos y hospitales. Siento si encontráis mucha jerga y tecnicismos médicos pero es deformación profesional ¡soy estudiante de medicina! y estoy a punto de terminar la carrera.
> 
> Desde siempre supe que el hecho de ver a Rose con un reactor ARK en el pecho le causaría tal impresión a Pepper que le devolvería la memoria ipso facto jajajaja xD
> 
> Quiero dedicar este capítulo a todas las personas que un día empezaron a leer este fanfic y dejaron volar su imaginación junto a la mía.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en el viaje que ha supuesto para mi pobre mente darle vida a tantos y tan complejos personajes.
> 
> El amor de Tony y Pepper es perfecto y es para siempre. Nos queda un capítulo más y el epílogo.


	30. Legado

Una semana después, Pepper y Rose abandonaban definitivamente el hospital, totalmente recuperadas. Ambas descansaban apoyadas la una en la otra observando hacia la calle a través del amplio ventanal del vestíbulo del edificio. La luz del sol matinal se filtraba dándole a su pelo un extraño tono rojizo brillante que Tony no era capaz de dejar de mirar. Fuera, los periodistas concentrados que les estaban esperando para acribillarles a preguntas, armaban un gran revuelo entre gritos, susurros y flashes de cámaras.

\- Todos los días ha sido igual, la misma marea mediática.-renegó Tony por lo bajo dirigiéndose a sus dos chicas.-El día que discutimos, se enteraron enseguida. Alguien del personal del hospital debió irse de la lengua. En cuanto puse un pié fuera del edificio con los chavales, algunos tuvieron la malísima idea de preguntarme si me habías pedido el divorcio.

Pepper soltó a Rose y se acercó hasta su marido. Cuando estuvo a su altura le masajeó el brazo derecho con cariño.

\- Estuve tentada de hacerlo.-sonrió tímidamente.-Pero prefiero seguir aguantándote.

Tony se volvió para mirarla.

\- Les dije que estaban locos. Que nunca había pasado por nuestras mentes tal cosa. Y me fui echando chispas tirando de Will y Eddie.-gruñó él de vuelta.

\- Sabes que estaba muy nerviosa por lo de Rose y recuperar de golpe la memoria tampoco me ayudó. Pero recuerda lo que me prometiste.-continuó Pepper con voz tenue.- Y espero que cumplas esa promesa, por nuestro bien.

\- Voy a dejarlo, Pepper. Tenemos esa reunión con Furia planeada para dentro de una semana. Le diré que ya es hora de jubilar la armadura, como acordamos ¿Satisfecha?-preguntó mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

Ella le sonrió alegre. Y disolvió el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre sus labios. Rose emitió un evidente sonido de disgusto.

\- Por favor… ¿Tan temprano y ya empezáis así? A veces os prefiero cuando os gritáis.-bromeó jocosa.

Sus padres se separaron y Tony la miró con fijeza.

\- Si yo tengo que aguantar tus besuqueos con Patrick, preferiría que no protestaras ante los nuestros. Al fin y al cabo, por antigüedad tenemos preferencia.-replicó guasón.

\- Hija eres toda una romántica.-siguió Pepper bromista.-Pobre Patrick, está apañado contigo.

Rose le había contado en confidencia hacía unos días todo lo relativo a su nueva relación con Patrick. Dándole detalles de todos los sucesos acaecidos entre ellos. Aunque algunas cosas ya las sospechaba, otras fueron totalmente nuevas para Pepper que las recibió con mucha alegría.

\- El acoso mediático al que nos han tenido sometidos durante las dos últimas semanas ha sido infernal.-protestó Tony todavía un poco molesto con los periodistas.

\- Era de esperar.-suspiró Pepper.-Aún está todo demasiado reciente en la televisión. No paran de emitir en bucle imágenes de _Industrias Stark _en ruinas. La reconstrucción total nos llevará meses.__

\- Es un plan muy ambicioso.-apuntó su marido ilusionado.-En cuanto lleguemos a casa te enseñaré los planos con detalle. Vamos a resurgir de nuestras cenizas como auténticas aves fénix.

Pepper le dedicó una gran sonrisa alegre y le apretó el brazo secretamente aliviada, sin perder el contacto con su mirada cálida.

\- Ayer vi algunos titulares en los periódicos que trajo Happy.-dijo Rose sacándolos momentáneamente de su ensoñación.- _"El Imperio Stark se desmorona" _la tía Claire estaba alucinada e indignada. Por culpa de eso recibió llamadas diarias de los miembros de la junta de accionistas durante dos días enteros. Su móvil no ha parado de sonar.__

\- Hablaré con ella luego. Y a propósito Rose, ahora cuando salgamos vas a tener que dar muchas explicaciones.-comentó su madre de pronto preocupada.- Patrick y tú sois las estrellas de los programas de cotilleos por culpa de vuestras armaduras. Además, alguien os grabó besándoos. Esto es un auténtico circo mediático. Tienes que estar preparada para afrontarlo.

A Rose le vino a la mente el helicóptero de la CNN que debió grabar su intervención contra Justine y todo lo demás. De repente, se le revolvió al estómago al pensar que uno de los momentos más íntimos de su vida andaba revoloteando todos los días en los programas del corazón de la televisión nacional e internacional. Suspiró ligeramente enfadada.

\- Como todo lo que nos rodea, Mamá. No te angusties, ya estoy acostumbrada al acoso de los buitres.-esbozó la chica una media sonrisa cansada.-Aunque eso no lo hace más tolerable.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir pensando en salir. Demos esta estúpida especie de rueda de prensa y vayamos a reunirnos con los chicos en casa. Happy acaba de llegar con el coche.-dijo Tony señalando el Rolls Royce negro apuntando al exterior a través de la ventana.

\- Lo mejor será que hables tú primero, cariño.-comentó Pepper con dulzura y determinación.- No podemos evitarlos siempre, pero al menos hemos podido prepararnos un poco la intervención. Estaré a tu lado en todo momento. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Si. Gracias, Mamá.-contestó la chica un poco nerviosa.

\- Ya es hora de ponerse en marcha.-dijo Tony decidido.

Los tres se armaron de valor y empezaron a andar hacia la puerta. Tony en traje de chaqueta gris claro y corbata azul, rematadas con zapatillas de deporte negras, llevaba a Pepper cogida por los hombros. Su esposa vestía un traje de chaqueta y falda azul marino muy elegante, con tacones de aguja a juego. Llevaba a Rose de la mano, apretándosela de manera tranquilizadora. La joven había elegido para su primera aparición pública ante la prensa unos pantalones blancos y una elegante camisa verde mar. La luz anaranjada que emitía su reactor ARK era evidente, pero quedaba ligeramente amortiguada por el color oscuro de la prenda. Tony le había aconsejado que lo dejara a la vista porque indefectiblemente le iban a preguntar por él, pero de tal manera que nadie pudiera tomar detalles del diseño por muchas fotografías o videos que escrutara. Unas sandalias de medio tacón marrón oscuro adornaban sus pies. En cuanto salieron caminando por la puerta, los periodistas más osados que aguardaban en la calle se les intentaron echar encima blandiendo sus micrófonos, grabadoras y cámaras.

\- Un poco de calma, señores.-dijo Tony perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.- Si nos hablan en orden responderemos algunas de sus preguntas.-¿Por favor?

Los tres se quedaron quietos delante de la marea periodística aguardando estoicamente el chaparrón. De pronto, una mujer de mediana edad, que Rose reconoció de aquel extraño vídeo en el que salía de bebé corriendo en medio de una sala de prensa, levantó educadamente la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar.

\- Creo que a usted la reconozco.-dijo la chica tras una pausa.-Muchos de ustedes posiblemente recordarán nuestro primer encuentro mejor que yo.-sonrió Rose haciendo un esfuerzo por vencer sus nervios.-Han pasado dieciocho años y aquí estamos todos de nuevo… Hoy espero hablar algo más que entonces.

Muchos periodistas rieron. Tony asintió a su hija como aprobando la broma que acababa de hacer.

\- Bien ¿Qué desean saber?

Darla Alberts, del _"Wall Street Journal" _dio dos pasos hacia adelante, se acomodó mejor las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz. Parecía contenta de que Rose hubiera visto ese vídeo tantas veces que fuera capaz de reconocerla. Iba a hacerle una pregunta cuando un chico alto y moreno, bastante descortés, se adelantó, la apartó de un empujón y le habló a Rose atropelladamente.__

\- Esas armaduras nuevas son extraordinarias. Supongo que usted pilotaba la verde no ¿Señorita Stark? ¿Cómo surgió la idea de mejorar el diseño que ya todos conocíamos? ¿Piensa su amigo el joven Rhodes utilizar la suya para operaciones exclusivamente militares?

A Rose le pareció extremadamente maleducado, sin embargo, entornó los ojos y contestó la pregunta.

\- Diseñé mi armadura exclusivamente para defensa personal y en caso de emergencias. Como sabrán, mis padres siempre se han opuesto a mi exposición pública. Pero una no elige la familia en la que nace. Y tenía que defenderme. Así que mi padre me ayudó a perfeccionar mi idea. Después yo misma realicé muchas más modificaciones y actualizaciones hasta obtener el resultado final. Principalmente para autodefensa.-Rose hizo una pausa breve y después continuó.-En cuanto a la armadura de Patrick Rhodes, espero que haga buen uso de ella, pero es completamente su elección. Es un regalo.

\- ¿Están usted y el joven Señor Rhodes saliendo juntos? Porque hemos visto imágenes que indican que…

\- No contestaré preguntas relativas a mi vida personal.-lo cortó Rose rápidamente.

La chica entonces se dirigió a la mujer mayor. La primera que se decidió a empezar a cantarle _"Susanita Tiene Un Ratón" _cuando tan sólo era un bebé, en la sala de prensa de _Industrias Stark _.____

\- Señora… Usted, creo que trabaja para el _"Wall Street Journal" _y estaba intentando hacerme una pregunta antes de que este grosero la interrumpiera.__

Pepper le lanzó a su hija una mirada de advertencia. Tony le sonrió ufano, muy orgulloso de ella. Darla Alberts le sonrió a la joven y pausadamente le preguntó:

\- Querida Rose, la hemos visto crecer frente a las cámaras.-le sonrió.-Quisiera saber cómo se encuentra y si está preparada para afrontar cambios tan drásticos en su vida.-continuó la mujer.-¿No es demasiada responsabilidad para una joven de su edad?

\- Estoy bien, como pueden ver sigo de una pieza y es gracias a mi padre. Todos saben que ahora soy un poco más parecida a él y que no tiene nada que ver con la genética.-dijo con firmeza.-Pero no se apuren, no me duele nada y podré seguir adelante con mi vida de manera totalmente normal. En cuanto a la responsabilidad, siempre supe que llegaría un día que debería hacerme cargo del legado de mi familia y para mí es un inmenso honor y un tremendo privilegio.

Tony empezaba a estar emocionado y Pepper arrugó un poco la frente. Aunque Rose había intentado convencerla durante los últimos días de que alguien tenía que ayudar a la gente cuando Papá se retirase y de que ella era la única opción, seguía sin saber si podría soportarlo. Todavía recordaba sus palabras firmes y decididas:

\- Algún día seré la presidenta de _Industrias Stark _, pero también soy Iron Girl. Mamá ése es mi destino. Es vuestro legado. Tuyo y de Papá y me aseguraré de que perdure, porque también quiero ser parte de él y que se me recuerde por ser tan valiente y comprometida como lo fuisteis vosotros.__

La chica le aseguró que estaría bien, que contaba con la ayuda de Patrick. Para Tony tampoco había sido plato de buen gusto escucharla asegurar que quería hacerse cargo de ese peligroso legado. Pero Rose podía llegar a ser muy convincente. Seguirían discutiendo sobre ello durante mucho tiempo. Pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que nada la haría cejar en su empeño.

De vuelta en el presente, ante la marea de periodistas, una nueva pregunta cruzó el aire, proveniente de un joven alto y espigado.

\- ¿Cómo se siente al representar el futuro de un legado familiar tan importante que incluso se remonta a su abuelo paterno? Tanto en lo que se refiere a _Industrias Stark _empresa puntera en el mercado de las energías renovables, como ejerciendo de heroína acorazada. ¿Cree que estará a la altura de ambos retos?__

\- Me siento aterrada. Y al mismo tiempo deseosa de llevar a cabo mi destino.-aportó Rose convencida.-Creo que nací para esto. Es lo que debo hacer y mi corazón me indica que es lo correcto.

Tony y Pepper se sonrieron mutuamente, con las manos entrelazadas. Miraban a su hija con evidente emoción y orgullo al observar el tipo de mujer, inteligente y responsable en que se había convertido. Contemplando el grandioso futuro que se habría ante sus ojos. Las preguntas siguieron durante un rato. Pepper tuvo que contestar unas cuantas, al igual que él mismo. Hasta que Tony decidió que llevaban demasiado tiempo allí.

\- No, no vamos a hacer más declaraciones.-dijo al fin, cansado.- Como pueden ver mi esposa y mi hija se encuentran bien, pero todavía necesitan descanso. Gracias por su interés.-se despidió mientras instaba a las chicas a caminar hacia el coche, donde Happy les esperaba para llevarles a todos a casa.

\- Se les convocará a todos a una rueda de prensa en la nueva sede de _Industrias Stark _, en breve. Cuando haya sido inaugurada. Una vez más, muchas gracias a todos.-añadió Pepper a modo de despedida y en su tono más profesional.__

Rose empezó a caminar satisfecha en medio de sus padres y sonrió. Había superado el reto de la rueda de prensa con matrícula de honor y se sentía tremendamente orgullosa de sí misma. Tony pensó que quizá no hubiesen hecho un trabajo tan malo educando a su hijita. Pepper pareció leerle el pensamiento, porque de pronto su suave y tranquilizadora mano estaba sobre su hombro, aprobadora.

\- Esto es un verdadero circo.-les saludó Happy mientras les abría la puerta del coche.-Has estado genial, Rose.-aprobó mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- Gracias, Happy. Creo que no lo he hecho nada mal para ser mi primera rueda de prensa.

\- La segunda.-aportó Tony divertido.-Aunque sigo prefiriendo tu primera actuación, que iba amenizada con striptease espontáneo y carrera temeraria incluidos. Además la primera declaración pública que hiciste realmente me llegó al corazón.-dijo mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho teatralmente.

\- ¡Tenía once meses, Papá! No sabía lo que hacía, dentro de mis estándares eso no cuenta.

\- Para los míos sí.-contestó él graciosamente.

Su hija lo miró ligeramente enfurruñada. Happy negó con la cabeza mientras rodeaba el coche y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Pepper sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, cariño. Parecías una profesional.-dijo inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la cabeza a su pequeña.

Porque para Pepper, Rose siempre sería su niña. La chiquilla dulce y despierta que corría por la casa agitando su melena pelirroja al viento, abrazada a su muñeca de trapo.

La joven Stark se metió en el coche muy animada y con el corazón lleno de alegría.

* * *

Una semana más tarde, toda la familia se encontraba en Nueva York, viviendo en la _Torre Stark _. Tenían diversos compromisos que debían llevar a cabo en la ciudad de los rascacielos y se habían establecido allí para una buena temporada. Uno de ellos era la reunión del equipo. Estando alojados en sus habitaciones privadas, todo era más fácil para "Los Vengadores" cuando tenían que planificar reuniones estratégicas con Nick Furia. Todos habían aprovechado el momento para ponerse al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos. Entre otras muchas cosas, sus amigos querían saber de Pepper y Rose, asegurarse de que estaban bien.__

La tarde transcurría plácidamente, los adultos charlaban animados en el salón principal del ático. Tony y Pepper se sentaban juntos en el inmenso sofá blanco, junto a Rose. Un poco más allá les acompañaban Steve y Maria. En el sofá de al lado, reposaban Natasha y Clint. Bruce y Betty se habían acomodado en sendos sillones individuales. Thor y Jane estaban junto a la ventana, admirando la amplia vista y pendientes de la conversación animada que se desarrollaba a sus espaldas. Realizaban su primera visita a la Tierra en mucho tiempo, sus hijos, Daniel de diez años y Lianna de cinco, se estaban adaptando muy bien al nuevo ambiente tras pasar casi toda su vida en Asgard. A los gemelos Stark les causaron una gran impresión de inmediato y los abdujeron en su círculo de amistades a la velocidad del rayo. Pero Olga, a diferencia de su hermano mellizo de cuatro años, David, no había querido ir a jugar con ellos. Así que allí estaba, agazapada dentro de su pantalón vaquero y su camisa azul clarito, en el regazo de su madre.

\- ¡Suelta de una vez a esa pobre niña, Nat! Será bueno para su carácter que se las vea con otros niños de su edad. Te aseguro que mis hijos no se la comerán.-comentó Tony jocoso en dirección a Natasha.

La chiquilla pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa inquieta en su dirección.

\- No le apetece jugar con tus pequeños monstruos, Stark.-comentó la espía.-Ni siquiera quería venir hoy. Hemos tenido que convencerla de que podría quedarse con los mayores.

\- La última vez se asustó mucho. La repentina explosión de aquella fórmula casi la alcanza de lleno.-comentó Rose.-Nunca es buena idea jugar a químicos con Will y Eddie. Pero yo soy diferente… ¿Quieres jugar con mi muñeca favorita?-ofreció con interés para intentar distraerla.

La niña negó con la cabeza suavemente. Rose le caía muy bien.

\- No me gustan.

\- No es una muñeca normal y corriente.-siguió la joven Stark intentando convencerla.-Habla, proyecta hologramas y…

\- ¿Tienes un arco y flechas?-la interrumpió veloz, de repente más interesada.

\- Olga… Flechas de juguete.-le recordó su padre con voz firme.-No lo repetiré.

Los adultos rieron.

\- Deduzco que si la niña ha salido arquera, el niño tendrá aptitudes para el espionaje de alto nivel.-bromeó Tony ganándose un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Pepper.-Voy a avisar a los gemelos de que no dejen a David acercarse a ninguno de sus proyectos secretos.

\- Hablas como si los míos tuviesen que ser científicos por imperativo legal…-rió Bruce animado con la gracia.

\- Bettina quiere ser actriz.-apuntó Betty.-Y no te tiene muy contento.

\- ¡Desde luego que no! ¿Qué tipo de profesión es esa? Siempre de un sitio a otro… Espero que cambie de opinión antes de acabar el colegio.

\- Si va a una escuela interesante, puede llegar a ser muy buena y hacer películas de calidad. Aquí en Nueva York hay una academia de arte dramático excelente.-aportó Pepper siempre práctica.

La conversación de los adultos siguió entre temas banales hasta que Rose convenció a la pequeña Barton de que bajara con ella al laboratorio a jugar con los demás. Tuvo que usar todo su poder de persuasión, pero finalmente lo logró.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Tony y sus amigos pudieron finalmente hablar con libertad del motivo por el que Furia les había convocado a aquella reunión extraordinaria.

\- El director Furia se retira.-comentó Hill con cierta tristeza en la voz.-Y después de mucho meditarlo, le ha ofrecido a Stark ocupar su puesto. Creo que era lo más sensato.

\- El viejo pirata se jubila. Ya era hora, me atrevo a decir.-bromeó Tony.-Últimamente no daba pié con bola.

Maria bufó y no le rió la gracia ni lo más mínimo.

\- Estoy muy agradecida por ese ofrecimiento. Es justo lo que necesitábamos.-dijo Pepper.

\- Coulson y yo tuvimos algo que ver en el proceso de selección de su sucesor, desde luego.-siguió la morena.-Espero que lo tengas en cuenta.

\- Gracias por el voto de confianza, Hill.-respondió Tony ufano.

\- No sabía nada de esto, amor.-aportó Steve.- ¿Por qué siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo?

\- Nick no quería que nadie lo supiera hasta que fuese oficial.- apaciguó Maria a su marido.

\- ¿Nick? Otra que está con lo de los nombres de pila… Cuidado Rogers.-comentó Tony haciéndose el gracioso.- Pepper empezó así con Coulson y por poco…

\- Cállate.-dijo su mujer mientras le pellizcaba el brazo con fuerza.

\- ¡Ouch, Pep!-gritó él.-Algún día vas a dejarme marcas en el brazo.

\- ¿Tú? ¿En un puesto de oficina?-exclamó Banner sin apenas poder creerlo.

\- El Hombre de Hierro tiene madera para dar órdenes.-dijo Thor tranquilamente.-Lo hará bien.

\- Gracias por tu voto, grandullón.-dijo Tony sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- Mientras pueda pasarme tus órdenes por un sitio oscuro cuando no me parezcan adecuadas no tendremos problemas.-comentó Nat animada.

\- Perdóname que dude de la conveniencia de esa decisión.-atacó Clint Barton mordaz.

Tener a Stark de jefe directo no le hacía la más mínima gracia.

\- Sé que suena a chiste malo.-empezó Tony.-Pero Pepper me pidió reiteradamente que lo considerara. Y puede llegar a ser muy persuasiva. Digamos que hemos tenido varias conversaciones intensas desde lo del accidente y bueno...-intentó no pensar de nuevo en la palabra "divorcio".- Es cierto que ya no soy tan joven como antes. Sigo siendo guapísimo y encantador, eso sí. Además tengo que cuidar de mis hijos pequeños. Rose se ha ofrecido a ocupar mi puesto con vosotros en el equipo. Considero que es demasiado pronto.- Pepper lo miró aprobando su discurso, instándole a continuar.-Pero tiene las aptitudes y la determinación, así que empezará su entrenamiento en E.S.C.U.D.O bajo mi supervisión, y por supuesto la vuestra.-dijo señalando a Natasha, Clint y Maria.- Si soy el nuevo director, tendrá que obedecer mis normas y condiciones. Estará completamente bajo mi mando. Y totalmente vigilada por vosotros. Es una ventaja en ambos sentidos.

\- No puedo creerme que hayas decidido colgar la armadura.-continuó Steve.-Siempre pensé que nos retirarías a todos.

\- Cállate vejestorio.-contestó él de inmediato.

\- Es lo mejor para todos.-aportó Pepper de inmediato.-Algunos de vosotros todavía sois bastante jóvenes pero nosotros… Llevamos toda una vida de heroísmo a las espaldas y creo que es justo que tengamos más tiempo libre a partir de ahora. Y menos sobresaltos.

\- Todos hemos sufrido mucho, pero lo entendemos, Pepper. Merecéis ser un poco más felices.-dijo Jane comprensiva.

Betty Banner le guiñó un ojo cómplice.

\- Además, el otro día vimos por la televisión a Iron Girl en acción. Las imágenes hablaban por sí solas. Tiene aptitudes.- aportó Barton con seriedad.

\- Yo creo que no notaremos el reemplazo. Quizá hasta mejoremos con el cambio.-dijo Natasha medio en broma, medio en serio.

Tony le dedicó una de sus miradas de suficiencia.

\- Espero que cuidéis bien de mi niña, al fin y al cabo aún es muy joven.-dijo genuinamente preocupado.

\- La joven Stark es aguerrida. En Asgard sería adorada como guerrera temible. Me sentiré orgulloso de combatir a su lado.-comentó Thor con vehemencia.

\- Ciertamente, allí la tratarían con los más altos honores por el valor que demostró al arriesgar la vida por sus hermanos.-aprobó Jane quedamente.

\- ¿Qué os parece si dejamos de cacarear como viejas gallinas y brindamos de una vez?-comentó Tony mientras descorchaba la botella de carísimo champán francés que aguardaba en la mesita baja.

Realmente ni su mujer ni él necesitaban que les recordaran los peligros a los que su hija debería enfrentarse algún día.

Pepper le ayudó a ir llenando todas las copas y las distribuyeron entre los invitados. Cuando todos estuvieron en círculo, las alzaron en la misma dirección.

\- ¡Por el futuro!-proclamó Tony con solemnidad y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Por el futuro!-contestaron todos al unísono mientras hacían entrechocar sus copas.

* * *

Mientras los adultos brindaban por las nuevas noticias, algunas plantas más abajo, los niños confraternizaban a su antojo en el laboratorio de los gemelos. Tony, con la finalidad de que no tuvieran acceso a los materiales más peligrosos y las máquinas de precisión más delicadas que habían destrozado en más de una ocasión y completamente harto de sus interminables travesuras, les había adjudicado uno de sus laboratorios menos útiles para que llevaran a cabo todos sus raros experimentos y juegos. Sabiendo que allí podrían dar rienda suelta a su inagotable creatividad con la seguridad de no hacerse daño y si aún así explotaba algo, los daños serían mínimos.

\- Observad con detalle nuestro acelerador de partículas.-dijeron Will y Eddie a su atenta concurrencia infantil.-Pero ni se os ocurra acercaros a él.

Parecían dos pequeños magos preparados para sorprender al público con su mejor truco de magia. Pero en lugar de capas y chisteras, vestían batas blancas de científicos encima de los vaqueros y las camisetas.

Matt, Bettina, Daniel, David y Lianna no se movieron. Pero Sam enseguida se acercó para darle un golpecito suave con el dedo índice.

\- No le veo nada chulo…-comentó con la nariz pegada al cristal.

\- Porque eres un cabeza hueca, Rogers.-apuntó Will con desgana.

\- ¡Repítelo geniecillo friki!-contestó el niño de seis años sacándole la lengua.

\- No os peleéis otra vez.-intervino Lianna apaciguadora.-O los padres nos castigarán.

\- Siempre nos castigan cuando pasamos los findes juntos.-suspiró su hermano Daniel mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Que más da que sea antes o después.

\- Jóvenes, lamento interrumpir su animada discusión pero tienen visita.-comentó de pronto JARVIS con su entonación característica.

Todos se giraron de inmediato hacia la puerta del laboratorio temiéndose la intervención de algún adulto en sus pequeñas travesuras. Los pequeños respiraron con alivio al comprobar que las únicas que habían aparecido por allí eran Rose y Olga.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estáis tramando ahora?-preguntó su hermana mayor con suspicacia.

\- Entrad y os lo enseñamos. Y ni se te ocurra abrir la boca delante de Papá o Mamá, Linterna Mágica.-contestó Eddie con arrogancia.

Rose arrugó la frente, entornó los ojos y lo miró como si quisiera matarlo. Odiaba el nuevo mote que le habían endosado sus hermanos sólo para molestarla. Era una referencia evidente a su reactor ARK. Ambas se acomodaron en el corrillo y se dispusieron a disfrutar del pequeño espectáculo científico.

\- Y ahora, si cabeza hueca nos permite seguir y deja de golpear la mampara de cristal con sus sucias manazas, procederemos a mostraros como los electrodos acuden al llamado del imán que…

Olga parecía centrar toda su atención en los pequeños trocitos de metal sobre el banco de trabajo. Y Rose se alegró de que por fin hubiera superado un poquito su miedo a los experimentos científicos de los gemelos. La agarró de los hombros con ternura y suspiró aliviada mientras contemplaba todas las caritas alegres que la rodeaban. Sus pequeños amiguitos.

El futuro de "Los Vengadores"

* * *

Dos semanas después, la música se deslizaba en suave cadencia entre los invitados congregados en el _Disney Hall _de Los Ángeles. La fiesta ofrecida por la _Fundación Maria Stark Para Niños Sin Hogar _estaba resultando todo un éxito, gracias a la maravillosa organización del evento por parte de Rose, Pepper y Claire. Su madre y su madrina habían estado pendientes de todo el proceso, pero la chica tenía aptitudes sobradas para las relaciones interpersonales y los negocios. Pepper estaba segura de que sería una digna sucesora en tales tareas. La observó unos metros más allá, agitándose nerviosa junto a la mesa de los cócteles. Y sonrió.____

Rose volvió a retorcerse nerviosamente dentro de su vestido de noche azul eléctrico. La luz de la sala resaltaba el brillo de su pelo rojo sobre el suave satén. Los pendientes y el colgante de diamantes a juego lanzaban destellos luminosos en todas direcciones. Se los había dejado su madre. Y tras hacerle unos cuantos arreglos al vestido, la verdad es que la modista había conseguido que le quedara fenomenal. Como si hubiese nacido para llevarlo puesto. Era un vestido con mucha historia familiar y se sentía muy orgullosa de lucirlo en su primera Gala Benéfica Oficial. Pero llevar la espalda al aire no terminaba de tranquilizarla. Se sentía un poco desnuda. Además, la luz anaranjada proveniente de su electromagneto ARK atraía decenas de miradas curiosas para las que no se consideraba preparada. No estaba acostumbrada a lucir vestidos de gala, calzar tacones tan altos y ser el completo centro de atención de una fiesta, todo al mismo tiempo. Le dio otro sorbo a su bebida distraídamente mientras observaba como Patrick conversaba animadamente con su padre unos cuantos pasos más allá. Lo miró con fijeza y se mordió el labio inferior. Esperaba que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que se había arreglado para la ocasión. Casi no parecía ni ella. Un poco más allá, los gemelos, todavía de impoluto traje y pajarita parecían pequeños príncipes en miniatura, pero Rose estaba segura de que planeaban alguna de sus travesuras y no durarían así demasiado tiempo. Se dirigió a pasos lentos hasta donde estaba Patrick y le cogió la mano, sonriéndole con ilusión.

\- ¡Wow, Rosita estás preciosa!-dijo el chico con expresión asombrada, en cuanto estuvo junto a él.

La joven sintió como el color subía hasta sus mejillas.

\- Gracias… ¿De verdad lo crees?-continuó dudosa.

\- Arrebatadora…-susurró el chico con los ojos abiertos como platos y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

Rhodey le puso una mano sobre el hombro a cada uno de los chavales.

\- Muy guapa, Rose.-comentó su padrino aprobador.-¿Ese vestido no era de tu madre?-preguntó casi seguro de la respuesta.

\- Sí.-contestó la joven de inmediato.-Me lo ha prestado para hoy. Van a sacarme muchas fotos en cuanto Papá termine su discurso. Vamos a tener que subir al estrado.-le dijo a su novio con rapidez.

\- Lo sé, tranquila. Estoy contigo.-contestó el chico embutido en su traje negro.

Rose ahogó una sonrisa pensando que él también estaba muy guapo.

\- Creo que voy a por algo de comer.-comentó James, dejándolos a solas.-No hagáis nada que yo no haría.-dijo guiñándoles el ojo mientras se alejaba.

Patrick sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y Rose apoyó la suya sobre su hombro derecho con confianza.

De pronto, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo en la sala, Tony Stark subió al estrado, frente a la orquesta. Había elegido el momento con estudiada precisión: el momento álgido, cuando la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo. Cesó momentáneamente la música. Hizo un anuncio. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar con su tono habitual de discurso serio. Rose ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Toda la familia se había enterado hacía dos semanas, cuando volvió de la última reunión con Nick Furia y Maria Hill en la sede de E.S.C.U.D.O. Era el momento de hacerlo oficial frente a los medios de comunicación: Iron Man se retiraba, ahora ella ejercería de heroína en armadura cuando fuese estrictamente necesario. Patrick le prestaría también su ayuda como una vez hiciera Rhodey. Rose tragó saliva. Papá iba a ocupar el puesto de director que dejaba vacante Nick Furia. Y se iba a armar un gran revuelo mediático. Con ellos como absoluto centro de atención. Pero era inevitable. Era el momento.

\- Quiero que reciban cálidamente a mi hija y heredera, Rose Maria Stark. Ya la conocen, y saben que es una joven encantadora. Cariño, ¿puedes subir al estrado y decir unas palabras?

La joven pelirroja intentó sacudirse los nervios y empezó a caminar hacia la escalera del estrado como en trance. Había preparado un discurso excelente. Sabía que nada podía salir mal. Aún así estaba nerviosa. Papá la saludó con un beso en la mejilla en cuanto llegó a su altura, después se retiró dejándole espacio delante del micrófono. Se movió detrás de ella y apoyó su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo para darle valor y recordarle que seguía allí por si le necesitaba. Rose levantó la vista hacia la pista de baile, donde cientos de las personas más importantes del país permanecían de pié, ataviadas con sus mejores galas, esperando por lo que ella tuviera que decir. Suspiró hondo y empezó a hablar. Las palabras se deslizaron de su boca como un torrente, como si siempre hubiesen estado pugnando por salir. Habló sobre su compromiso con la nación, de sus deberes como heroína, de su lucha por el bien y defender lo que era correcto. Que intentaría hacer justicia al legado de sus padres. Rose habló y habló y habló durante quince larguísimos minutos. Y cuando terminó, fue recibida con un estruendoso aplauso. Miró hacia delante donde su madre, sus hermanos, Patrick y sus padres le sonreían. Se volvió para mirar a Papá que la abrazó con fuerza contra él. Y en ese preciso instante todo pareció perfecto y absolutamente en su lugar.

Los flashes de la sesión fotográfica la deslumbraron. No supo calcular cuántas instantáneas les tomaron, pero estaba segura de que mañana serían portada de todos los periódicos y revistas.

Poco después, Tony y Rose bajaron a reunirse con los demás y la fiesta siguió durante buena parte de la noche.

* * *

La velada había sido intensa. Primero habían compartido en familia una cena elegante en uno de sus restaurantes preferidos, después tuvo lugar la gala benéfica. Tony constató que Pepper lucía espectacular, increíblemente hermosa todavía a sus 53 años. Envuelta en un vestido de gala largo de intenso color verde oscuro que realzaba la luz de su mirada. Era de corte parecido al legendario vestido azul que hoy lucía Rose. Ambas eran preciosas y perfectas, pensó mientras las contemplaba con ternura. Los gemelos les dieron algún que otro quebradero de cabeza durante el transcurso de la gala, sobre todo cuando se dedicaron a rociar con ginebra a algunos de los invitados desde detrás de la barra libre. Pero por fin habían caído rendidos de sueño. Will dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de Pepper, Eddie hacía lo propio aplastando el hombro de su padre. Los habían cogido en brazos para meterlos dentro de la limusina y con el traqueteo del coche y el cansancio que llevaban acumulado, habían caído redondos. Rose les había pedido permiso para quedarse hasta más tarde en la fiesta. En más de una ocasión, Tony la había encontrado charlando animadamente con otros jóvenes de su edad, hijos de empresarios y de otras personalidades importantes. La última vez que la vieron, antes de despedirse camino a casa, Patrick y Rose bailaban una canción lenta en medio de la pista de baile, rodeados por otras parejas. Aconsejándole que no tardara demasiado, se alejaron hacia la limusina, con los pequeños en brazos.

Tony miró a Pepper de reojo una vez más, el peso de sus hijos les impedía moverse demasiado, pero se inclinó un poquito hacia delante para establecer contacto visual. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa franca y abierta. De pronto, una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo del ingeniero. Sonrió para sí mismo pensando que se parecía mucho a lo que sintió al verla hacía muchísimo tiempo, resplandeciente, en una noche igual a aquella.

De pronto, la limusina negra se detuvo frente al portal de su mansión en el 10880 de Malibú Point.

\- Ya hemos llegado.-anunció Happy solícito.-¿Os ayudo con los chicos?-ofreció amistoso, mientras abría la puerta trasera de la limusina, dándole la mano a Pepper para facilitarle la salida del automóvil.

\- Gracias, Happy. Pero no hace falta.-le sonrió ella de vuelta.-Podemos cargar con ellos y acostarlos en sus camas. Será un momento.

Pepper ya estaba fuera del coche y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa con William en brazos. Tony la siguió, cargando con Edward.

\- Seguro que tú también tienes ganas de descansar, Hogan. La noche ha sido larga. Y Katherine debe estar esperándote…

\- Ella siempre me espera despierta.-contestó su chofer y amigo con media sonrisa.-Pero John y Amy ya debe hacer rato que estarán dormidos. Como esos dos. Buenas Noches, familia.

\- Buenas Noches, Happy.-le despidió Tony con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.-¡Hasta Mañana!

El proceso fue sencillo, nada que no hubieran hecho antes con los gemelos o con Rose en infinidad de ocasiones. Los llevaron hasta su cuarto y con los niños todavía medio dormidos, incapaces de oponer resistencia, les pusieron los pijamas y los metieron en sus camitas, arropándolos con cariño. Ni siquiera protestaron, estaban demasiado agotados. Tony y Pepper los contemplaron con ternura durante unos instantes, observando cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban ante su respiración tranquila y pausada, vencidos por el sueño. Tony apagó la luz del pequeño dormitorio, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su esposa y ambos salieron del cuarto de los niños, cerrando con cuidado la puerta. La sensación de que su vida era perfecta emborrachó a Tony de alegría. Nunca habría podido imaginar que tener una familia fuese algo que su corazón anhelase de verdad, pero aquí estaban. De pronto su esposa se detuvo en mitad del pasillo, alzando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Esa sonrisa de felicidad?

\- Te quiero.-dijo él.-Os quiero.-aclaró con torpeza.- Tanto que parece hasta irreal ser tan horriblemente dependiente.

De pronto sus manos fuertes estaban sobre sus caderas, trazando pequeñas caricias redondas y circulares sobre la curva del hueso. La arrinconó suavemente contra la pared del pasillo, entre risas. Sus miradas se encontraron durante una fracción de segundo y de pronto sus labios se fundieron entre sí. Bailaron una danza lenta, sutil y suave al principio, pero después se fue haciendo mucho más apasionada e intensa. Pepper ahogó un jadeo.

\- Vamos a despertar a las fieras.-comentó después entre risas.

\- No lo creo. Están tan agotados que no se despertarían ni aunque la casa se nos cayera encima.-aseguró él mientras la tomaba en brazos y la introducía en el interior de su alcoba en tres pasos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de una patada sutil.

\- ¿Maltratando los muebles Señor Stark?-preguntó ella divertida.

Como toda respuesta, su marido volvió a besarla con fruición en cuanto la depositó en el suelo de la habitación, con delicadeza. Esta vez fue húmedo, largo y profundo.

Tony deseaba desde hacía mucho rato que aquella estúpida fiesta benéfica terminara lo antes posible para poder disfrutar a solas de Pepper y de la maravilla de su cuerpo desnudo frente a él.

En cuanto se separaron, se quitó la chaqueta y la pajarita. En la intimidad de su dormitorio, el billonario filántropo recorrió con sus manos la seda del suave vestido de noche de su esposa mientras tanteaba adivinando sus suculentas curvas debajo. El cuerpo de Pepper había cambiado mucho durante los últimos diez años y Tony se regocijaba de haber sido parte importante y motivo de aquel cambio. Virginia había dado a luz a sus tres hijos y por eso sus pechos eran mucho más grandes y suaves que antes, la curva de sus preciosas caderas se había ensanchado perceptiblemente y sus glúteos estaban mucho mejor formados, dejando una suave sensación en sus manos que le impelía a apretarlos casi continuamente. Ella siempre se quejaba de que no había manera de que apartara las manos de ese lugar de su anatomía. Pequeñas arrugas asomaban alrededor de sus ojos y en el borde de la barbilla cuando ella se reía incontrolablemente. A Tony le parecían las arrugas más bellas del mundo, porque sabía que eran el resultado de cientos de noches y días de preocupación por él, todos los que ella había pasado pensando en su seguridad, en qué estaría haciendo y si se encontraría a salvo de sus enemigos. Las besó con suavidad y de pronto se quedó quieto, mirándola. Perdiéndose en el suave magnetismo de su mirada azul zafiro.

\- Eh, amor ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella intrigada y con tono tierno.

\- Nada.-contestó él acariciando suavemente su cara y atrayendo sus labios a los suyos de nuevo.

Tony se estremeció de deseo mientras tanteaba por su espalda en busca del cierre del vestido, administrando al mismo tiempo suaves y tiernos besos a lo largo de su cuello, escuchándola gemir de deseo. Música para sus oídos. Por fin, empezó a tirar con suavidad de la cremallera y el vestido cedió a su acoso y derribo, esparciéndose por el suelo con un siseo suave. Una de sus callosas y expertas manos se deslizó por la espina dorsal de Pepper trazando deliciosas caricias suaves y metódicas, la otra se ocupó del sujetador sin tirantes que tardó segundos en reunirse con el vestido en el suelo. Ella ahogó un gemido cuando esa mano se instaló entre sus pechos, acariciándolos en la cadencia justa que la hacía vibrar. Otro beso intenso en el cuello, los diminutos pelillos de su bigote y perilla trazando pequeñas cosquillas en lugar tan delicado…

De pronto, ambas manos estaban sobre sus caderas, jugueteando con la goma de sus braguitas de encaje. Tony hizo una maniobra estudiada y le dio la vuelta sin soltarla. Lenta y provocadoramente se dejó caer sobre el suelo de rodillas y apoyó la cabeza sobre su abdomen. Su pelo suave trazaba caricias sobre la piel de Pepper que aceleraban sus sentidos hasta grados inexplicables. Pepper sintió como poco a poco sus manos deslizaron las suaves braguitas de encaje hacia abajo, lenta, inexorablemente… Sus dedos tantearon su intimidad, hasta la suave abertura entre sus piernas, increíblemente húmeda… Pepper respondía tan rápido a su suave toque maestro, que era adorablemente sexy y excitante. No pudo aguantar más sus ganas de besarla ahí abajo. Sus labios se encontraron con sus labios menores en una danza que desató otro gemido incontrolable de su boca, y entonces Tony la penetró con su lengua, lamiendo cada gota de dulce néctar. Disfrutaba tanto de ella, que muchas veces cuando estaban a solas bromeaba diciéndole que debería inventarse el helado con sabor a Pepper Potts. Cosa que ella siempre le discutía diciéndole que estaba completamente loco. Pero oh dios, era increíble. Sus gemidos de placer fueron haciéndose más y más frecuentes, más y más incontrolados, pronto se convirtieron en gritos de ¡Tony! ¡Sí! ¡Más! ¡Oh Dios! ¡No pares ahora! y sus dedos se enredaron crispados entre mechones de su pelo castaño instándole a continuar. Tony la saboreaba entre los ardores de su propia excitación, notando su erección pugnando por ser liberada y entonces ella colapsó entre sus atenciones, se separó un poco de su deliciosa piel para observar el rojo rubor subir desde el abdomen hasta sus pechos dejando una preciosa marca rojiza sobre la inmaculada piel blanca. Pepper como muchas otras veces, perdió el equilibrio ante la tremenda intensidad de su clímax y Tony tuvo que levantarse y tomarla en brazos mientras su cuerpo entero explosionaba en medio del placentero estremecimiento gritando su nombre. Con la finalidad de asegurar mejor su punto de apoyo, ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello. Su mirada líquida estaba perdida en el placer y Tony se regocijó de haber conseguido hacerla vibrar. La depositó con sumo cariño sobre la cama, contemplando extasiado el efecto que producía sobre ella aún tantos años después. Simplemente estaba tan bella, tan perfecta, colapsando de deseo sobre su cama... Sonrió traviesamente mientras la contemplaba. Terminó de desvestirse mientras la miraba. Se quitó la camisa, limpiándose con la manga la cara y posteriormente dejándola caer con despreocupación, después se quitó los zapatos de dos puntapiés y el fajín del traje de Armani… Mientras ella, apenas recuperada de su increíble orgasmo se había sentado sobre la cama, poco a poco dirigiéndose apoyando las manos y las rodillas sobre el colchón, deslizándose con sutileza hasta el borde donde él estaba. De pronto, se detuvo frente a él, apoyando sus pequeñas manos justo sobre su carísimo cinturón de Dior. Entonces, las dos pequeñas manos blancas sustituyeron a las suyas y él la dejó hacer, totalmente entregado. Pepper le quitó el cinturón y después le bajó los pantalones, el bulto entre sus piernas era tan evidente que Pepper deslizó un par de dedos sobre sus bóxers sonriendo malvadamente. Tony gimió.

\- Me gusta que uses la ropa interior que te regalo para acudir a este tipo de eventos… Es todo un detalle…-susurró suavemente sobre su erección, regodeándose en el momento.

\- Pep.-gimió él de nuevo.

Su gemido casi ahogado la conmovió en cierta manera. Le retiró la prenda con un movimiento sencillo, liberándolo de inmediato. Y con suavidad, posó sus labios sobre su miembro erecto, trazando suaves lametones con su lengua alrededor de toda su longitud. A Pepper siempre le había fascinado el hecho de que Tony solo necesitase colocar su lengua sobre su feminidad para tener una erección. Muchas veces utilizaban esta certeza cuando hacían el amor más de una vez. Jamás fallaba. Se sentía orgullosa de generar tanto deseo en él. Besó el extremo de su miembro viril y trazó pequeñas caricias con sus dedos, Tony apenas podía respirar, emitiendo angustiosos y desesperados gemidos de excitación. Pepper lo atrajo hacia ella y lo tumbó sobre la cama, cogiendo los calzoncillos con la mano y tirándolos al suelo. Colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre los hombros de él y lo besó en la boca, abriéndose camino con su lengua y enredándola en la de él, saboreando de nuevo esa sutil mezcla excitante entre su saliva y parte de sí misma. Tony gimió otra vez en medio del beso, se retorció de excitación pero siguió besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando se separaron sonreía traviesamente.

\- Eso ha sido sucio, Pepper ¿tienes idea de donde acaba de estar esta boca?

\- Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hago, sabes que no me puedo resistir… Además tú también sabes dónde acaba de estar la mía.-contraatacó ella.

\- Traviesa…

\- Playboy venido a menos…

-¡Eh!-intentó protestar él. Pero su mujer no le dejó hablar.

Pepper volvió a besarle. Tony se sintió explotar de deseo y se perdió en la sensación deslizando sus manos suavemente por toda su espalda y enredándose en sus glúteos tan bien formados.

\- ¡Tony!-exclamó ella divertida cuando se separaron.

\- ¡Qué! Me encanta estrujar la nueva forma de tus nalgas. Me ha costado años moldearlo, pero por fin es un culo perfecto.

Pepper sonrió atrevida. Se exploraron mutuamente entre gemidos y jadeos de deseo. Acariciando, mordiendo y besando, también riendo. Pepper estaba demasiado excitada y necesitaba a Tony en su interior, además sospechaba por su incontrolada manera de respirar entre suspiros que él también necesitaba hacerla suya cuanto antes así que se deslizó hacia abajo y posicionó sus manos sobre la piel extremadamente sensible alrededor del reactor ARK y se dejó caer poco a poco sobre su erección dejando que la penetrara excruciantemente lenta y suavemente. Ambos suspiraron hondo ante la maravillosa sensación mirándose a los ojos, Pepper se dejó caer hasta el final justo cuando la tierna y sensible piel de su intimidad rozaba placenteramente sobre el hueso púbico de Tony lanzando pequeñas oleadas de deseo a través de su espina dorsal. Iba a empezar a mover sus caderas y a deslizarse arriba y abajo cuando sintió la callosa mano izquierda de Tony sobre el hueso de su cadera, apremiante, instándola a detenerse allí. Sus ojos marrones se inundaron en los suyos azules mientras alzaba su mano derecha hasta la linde de su pecho y con el pulgar masajeaba concienzudamente su ya de por sí rígido pezón.

Pepper gimió agudamente, respiró con dificultad mientras Tony procedía a hacer lo mismo con su otro pecho, sus ojos abiertos como platos al observar tanta belleza en el hecho de verla estremecerse de deseo ante sus caricias… Trazó la curva de su cadera con la otra mano. Y su derecha fue bajando desde los pechos por el abdomen. Fue entonces cuando ella lo pidió con la voz completamente tomada por el placer:

\- Tony, déjame moverme, por favor. Déjame llevarte al éxtasis, amor.

\- Te quiero.-dijo él mientras retiraba la mano izquierda de su cadera, dándole el permiso mudo para continuar.

¿Quién podría resistir aquello durante mucho rato? Cada vez que Pepper se deslizaba hacia abajo su feminidad rozaba contra su hueso púbico produciéndole oleadas de placer incontrolables. Ambos estaban casi al límite del deseo, Tony sentía que podría estallar de éxtasis en cualquier momento, mientras ella subía y bajaba haciendo ese movimiento tan suyo, tan Pepper con sus caderas. Dios, ella de pronto aceleró el ritmo y se vió perdido, su respiración se aceleró, su cuerpo se arqueó, así que utilizó su último retazo de lucidez para deslizar su mano derecha hasta su intimidad y la masajeó expertamente como sabía que ella era incapaz de resistir, intentando que llegara de nuevo al clímax antes que él. Pero entonces, y de improviso, sin poder controlarse por más tiempo, Tony colapsó en su interior como un quinceañero inexperto, agitándose y gritando su nombre "Pepper, Pepper, Pepper" sus caderas se agitaron hacia arriba sin control, con un último empujón y aulló algo ininteligible al tiempo que se dejaba llevar por el increíble orgasmo y sus convulsiones. No supo si ella también había alcanzado su clímax porque su mente se llenó de niebla. Pasaron segundos, o minutos, no era capaz de decidirlo, cuando su conciencia volvió a él y sintió mechones sudorosos de pelo rojizo dorado cubriéndole la cara. Se removió indeciso y abrazó a Pepper contra él. De pronto sintió unos suaves y conocidos labios sobre su cuello, y después una sonrisa juguetona que se formaba en ellos.

\- Oh, Dios, Tony… Creo que he muerto y estoy en el cielo.

Una sonrisa traviesa de suficiencia se formó al instante en los labios de él.

\- ¡Genial! No sabía si habías llegado…-contestó con rapidez.- Cariño, lo siento, pero llegó un momento en que perdí completamente el dominio de mi mismo, hacia el final...

\- ¡Me encanta cuando pierdes el control! Oh, pero no te preocupes, te garantizo que he llegado. Ha sido increíble, Tony. Increíble.-musitó en su cuello depositando otro húmedo beso en la línea de su barbilla.

\- Mmmmm Gracias, mi Diosa Del Sexo.-dijo mientras acariciaba su espalda con cariño.

\- Oh ¿Así que por fin soy tu Diosa Del Sexo? Sólo me ha llevado treinta largos años ganarme el título…

\- Siempre lo has sido. Pep un Dios del Sexo como yo necesita a su lado a la más grandiosa Diosa del Sexo y esa, eres tú.- aclaró sonriente por si quedaba alguna duda.- Voy a hacer que te esculpan desnuda en una estatua y en la leyenda pondrá: Virginia Potts Stark, Diosa Del Sexo. Si, es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido.

Pepper le bajó la barbilla con la mano, atrapando los pelillos de su perilla en la que ahora brillaban algunos grises y blancos en compañía de los negros, para que la mirara a los ojos. Hasta sus enormes orbes marrones reían traviesamente ante la ocurrencia.

\- Ni en un millón de años, Tony.

\- Pero alguien debe rendirte homenaje y no se me ocurre nadie mejor que yo, el beneficiario de tus extraordinarias habilidades…

Pepper lo calló con un profundo y largo beso. Cuando se separaron a Tony le brillaban los ojos como dos pequeñas brasas encendidas.

\- Te amo. -dijo solemne.- Sé que no podría vivir sin ti y ya ni siquiera me da miedo lo que eso significa.

Deslizó la mirada sobre la belleza etérea de su cuerpo y se detuvo en contemplar cada centímetro de piel, con reverencia y ternura.

Pepper sonrió ante su rotundidad y seriedad matizadas con el mismo tono ocurrente de siempre. Rió despreocupadamente y le hizo cosquillas en el abdomen.

\- ¡Eh! Me estoy sincerando abriéndote mi corazón después de un sexo maravilloso y horriblemente agotador, vulnerable como un cachorrillo y tú aprovechas para encontrar mi punto flaco… Eres perversa, Señora Stark.

\- No debería extrañarte tras veinte años de matrimonio.-sonrió ella.- Y en cuanto al agotamiento te recuerdo que ya tienes 59 años y todavía pasas la mitad de la semana volando en esa horrenda armadura. Ni siquiera sé cómo te quedan fuerzas para este tipo de actividades.-lo besó tiernamente sobre la perilla, sintiendo que los pelitos cortos le hacían cosquillas sobre los labios.

\- Ya has conseguido que aparque la armadura, Señora Stark. Qué no conseguirás con este poder de persuasión tuyo.-bromeó alegre.-Me pregunto si no tendrá que ver con el hecho de que prefieres que consagre la totalidad de mis fuerzas a otro tipo de actividades físicas…

\- Está usted totalmente en lo cierto, Señor Stark.-contestó ella siguiéndole la broma con deleite. Abrazándose contra él y besándolo en el hombro con cariño.

Tony rió y la miró embelesado, perdido en la incomparable y maravillosa sensación de tener a su esposa entre sus brazos. Si alguna vez tenía que morir, esperaba hacerlo antes que Pepper. Porque estaba completamente seguro de que no soportaría vivir ni siquiera un segundo más en este mundo sin ella.


	31. Epílogo: El Futuro

La tarde primaveral resultaba tan agradable que se me había ido el santo al cielo. Estaba tan cómoda escribiendo, que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del rato que llevaba frente a la pantalla. De pronto, la voz de mi madre me sobresaltó.

\- Rose ¿se puede saber que haces? Hace un día precioso y aquí sigues encerrada. ¡Es sábado por Dios bendito! ¿No has quedado con Patrick para salir?

La miré, estaba de pié en el centro de mi habitación, con los brazos en jarras. Yo seguí tecleando sin parar en la pantalla holográfica. Tan sólo levanté levemente la cabeza y respondí:

\- Primero: escribo mis memorias. Segundo: hemos quedado para cenar con otra pareja de amigos, más tarde.-puntualicé resuelta en ese tono que sabía muy bien, la sacaba completamente de quicio.-Cita doble.

Mamá entrecerró los ojos en ese gesto tan característico suyo, se acercó y me puso la mano derecha sobre el hombro, en gesto conciliador. Ese mismo que empleaba cuando trataba de convencer a un esquimal del polo norte de que comprara hielo. O en su defecto, para lidiar con las locas ocurrencias de mi padre y mis hermanos. Y por qué no, también de las mías.

\- Sabes que sólo tienes 21 años, ¿verdad cariño? ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para escribir un libro de memorias?

Resoplé con fuerza y me aparté el pelo de la frente, como solía hacer siempre que alguien me hacía exasperar.

\- ¡Claro que no! Tengo que documentar mi vida. Es interesante que lleve un registro de todo lo relevante que sucede. Ah sí, y también tengo que consignar los datos para un informe de E.S.C.U.D.O del altercado de la semana pasada… Casi lo olvido.-de pronto caí en algo y puse mi voz más convincente y melosa para engatusar a mi madre.- Por cierto y ya que estás aquí, necesito cierta información de relevancia.-dije girándome y enfocando directamente su cara, sin perder contacto visual, con absoluta precisión.-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te enrollaste con Papá? Y quiero detalles.

\- ¡Rose!-protestó Mamá completamente avergonzada. Pude observar que se había puesto roja. Un gracioso rubor le cubría las mejillas.

\- ¡Qué!-contesté intentando sonar seria y profesional sin apenas conseguirlo.-Es documentación para mi libro. Va en el primer capítulo.-sonreí con inocencia.

\- No pienso contarte nuestras intimidades y menos si es para publicarlas.-reaccionó ella totalmente a la defensiva.

\- ¡Bah! si no me lo cuentas tú se lo sacaré a JARVIS, sabes que es fácil para mí hacer que Traps bucee en sus archivos de memoria…-la amenacé con gracia.

Mamá me miró fijamente ponderando sus opciones y supongo que debió ver en mis ojos esa chispa de determinación que tanto me caracteriza, porque finalmente cedió.

\- Está bien.-dijo en tono dulce y conciliador.-Te lo contaré. Pero con una condición. Que sueltes ese aparato del demonio y te vengas al salón a tomarte una buena taza de té conmigo.-sonrió contenta.

Supe de inmediato que la única manera en que obtendría la información que necesitaba de primera mano, sería si accedía a su oferta y ¡qué demonios! También me apetecía pasar un rato compartiendo confidencias y chismes familiares en compañía de mi madre (aunque no se lo diría). Así que ajusté el programa de seguridad pasiva y me levanté de la silla, siguiéndola hacia la puerta.

\- Traps, protocolos de seguridad A1 que los gemelos no se acerquen a mi libro.

\- Claro, Rose.-contestó de inmediato la conocida voz de Trapitos que desplegó una película luminosa de color verde aterciopelado alrededor de la tableta holográfica.

Mamá me miró con una chispa de seria preocupación en sus ojos azules. Caramba, esos ojos tan bonitos. Todavía me preguntaba por qué yo no había tenido la suerte de heredarlos y en cambio los tarugos de mis hermanos… Bufé resignada y de nuevo enardecida en contra de las malditas leyes de la genética mendeliana.

\- Espero que ese chisme no queme a tus hermanos si intentan acercarse.

\- Oh, no…- le aseguré haciendo un aspaviento con la mano.-Sólo es impenetrable, pero no agresiva. No les hará daño alguno. Sólo impedirá que introduzcan sus manazas en el sistema.

\- Bien.-contestó mi madre mucho más tranquila y relajada.

Después me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y empezamos a caminar juntas en dirección al salón, compartiendo confidencias alegremente. Estaba segura de que iba a ser una buena tarde y la noche también se presentaba interesante.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí estas páginas. Espero que su lectura os haya enriquecido y bla, bla,bla… Bueno, si sois de esa gente a la que le gusta leerse las revistas del corazón para enterarse de los cotilleos de los famosos, probablemente ya sepáis todos los datos sobre mi vida adulta que siguen a lo que detallo en este libro ¿no? Pero por si queda algún despistado entre vosotros que se haya pasado la vida bajo una roca, seguro que os interesa saber que algunos años más tarde, me casé con Patrick, quien finalmente sí estudió Ingeniería Química en Stanford. Las revistas solamente cuentan lo caro que fue el menú, lo grandiosa que fue la fiesta y la enorme cantidad de invitados que asistieron. Lo que yo recuerdo especialmente es el momento en que mi padre me llevó hasta el altar y puso mi mano en la de Pat como una de esas pocas en las que le he visto llorar en público. No abiertamente, claro. Pero con los ojos humedecidos y enrojecidos. Quizás os resulte raro que cuente los momentos especiales en mi vida como aquellos en los que a mi padre, casualmente, le entraba algo en los ojos. Pero eso es porque realmente no conocéis a mi padre. Otros de esos días especiales, fueron los dos en que nacieron mis hijos, sus nietos. ___

_Primero llegó Ginny y tres años después fue el turno de Jaime. Patrick y yo decidimos que ambos llevarían el nombre de nuestros padres como una manera de acordarnos siempre de por todo lo que esta familia había pasado y lo que le quedaba por pasar. Como ya sabéis sus nombres completos son Virginia Claire Rhodes-Stark y James Anthony Rhodes-Stark. Si, es de sobra conocido que Patrick aceptó que ambos luciéramos con orgullo el apellido Stark, al fin y al cabo la compañía será siempre nuestra porque somos nosotros quienes seguimos actualmente desarrollando innovaciones en Industrias Stark. Sé que algunas publicaciones malintencionadas estuvieron haciendo mofa de mi marido durante meses por haber adoptado para ambos mi apellido unido al suyo para que figurara en todos nuestros documentos oficiales. Y otras fuentes dijeron cosas peores que ni siquiera voy a volver a reproducir en estas páginas, en el estilo de que se había casado conmigo por mi dinero. ___

_Por su parte, mis hermanos Will y Eddie bastante tienen con desarrollar sus extraordinarias carreras científicas. Y nunca han mostrado interés por la ingeniería aplicada ni por la compañía. No tenemos quejas de cuando les toca recibir su cheque mensual con su parte proporcional de los beneficios, así que supongo que están contentos con nuestra gestión. Estoy absolutamente segura, eso sí, de que algún día descubrirán la cura para el cáncer. Son unos médicos y científicos asombrosos. Nuestra prima Emma ahora trabaja para ellos en la investigación de oncogenes. ___

_Pero esa es otra historia y ni siquiera es demasiado interesante, salvo una sucesión de intentos de conciliar mi vida familiar con mi vida profesional y superheroica actuando cuando es necesario como Iron Woman bajo las órdenes de mi padre, ahora director de E.S.C.U.D.O ___

_La historia que os quería contar, termina aquí. Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final. ___

_Extraído de las memorias de Rose Maria Rhodes-Stark ___

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es el final. Espero que os haya gustado y que le haya hecho justicia al fanfic. Lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Y estoy tan emocionada que no me salen las palabras. Querría decir tantas cosas... Gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia. A los que empezásteis a finales de 2010 y a los que poco a poco os fuisteis sumando. Han sido casi tres años de mi vida con su desarrollo y hoy siento como si cerrara un capítulo propio. Hubo momentos divertidos, algunos estresantes, tristes y otros enteramente disfrutables. Gracias a todos los que decidisteis que estas letras salidas de mi mente eran dignas de leerse.
> 
> Espero que si algún día, dentro de muchos años, la releeis os siga pareciendo divertida e interesante. El epílogo lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre supe que era así como terminaría el fanfic ;)


End file.
